Dissidia Viginti Unus 021 Final Fantasy
by Starlight AT
Summary: If they can win this cycle, then they will most surely be able to go home. However, they cannot enter the world without "permission" and thus have to rely on certain people to "Summon" them. And sadly the Warriors of Cosmos aren't the only ones with Summoners, and the main rule for both sides has been set; If the Summoner dies, then the Warrior dies as well...
1. Prologue

**Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. **

**Chaos, the god of discord.**

**Reigning from distant realms, **

**the two gods have gathered warriors from **

**all lands to lead them in savage war.**

**Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. **

**It was believed the conflict would last forever. **

**But-**

**In the thirteenth cycle, the Warriors of Cosmos created a miracle, **

**and broke the savage cycles of battle. **

**With crystals in hand, they defeated Chaos,**

**and returned to their original worlds. **

**However-**

**Chaos would not accept this.**

**In desire to win, Shinryu appealed Chaos, **

**giving the god of discord a chance to obtain revenge **

**against the one who betrayed them.**

**Now the cycles have begun again,**

**and the warriors trapped.**

**It is now the 21st cycle.**

**And the last hope for them lies not here**

**But in another world.**

_**Dissidia **_**[Vignti Unus] 021 Final Fantasy: Fati Summonitores **

The sky was covered by dark clouds tainted red. The earth cracked and roared as it sought to destroy itself, wanting to free itself from the immeasurable pain it has been placed under. Lava spewed like blood oozing from a wound, burning the ground, making it impossible for anything to even grow on it. Several men were watching the scene unfold, each horrified that this had come to pass. Behind them, a woman with hair the color of gold, and a gown the color of silver and gold lining witnessed the event. Her usual calm demeanor has changed to that of sadness. Glistening tears trickled down her face.

"It is too late, for this world..." She whispered in grief. The world she was charged to protect was falling apart. One of the men turned around, gritted teeth and eyes of sadness, but still held the determination.

"NO! There has to be a way to save it!" The tan man cursed in defiance. Another young man, with spiky gold locks turned towards him.

"There's nothing that we can do. Cosmos is right."

"But...we swore...we took upon oaths to save this place!" A handsome silverette in silver armor spoke. Laughing drawn the group's attention as they all looked up to see several other warriors, but, unlike the first group, each held a malevolent aura to them. One of them, a knight in large, bulky armor wielding a sword like weapon laughed.

"What will you do? Perish along with this world, or follow us to a new cycle?" The warriors in front of the woman known as Cosmos growled, gritted and cursed at the words. Cosmos turned to the evil warriors and frowned, her eyes showing a new found determination.

"They will."

"WHAT!"

"Cosmos!"

"They are right. This world is lost, but there is still a chance to save a new one." She spoke with reverence as the sanctuary around them began to fall apart. "Go, my warriors. End this cycle of battle, once and for all. On the new world." Cosmos placed her hands together, and began praying. The knight that spoke earlier chuckled.

"So, you've come to your senses. Very well, we shall be waiting...IN THE NEW WORLD!" At his statement, each of the evil warriors disappeared in black flames. The warriors of light gasped. The shaking grew more intense, causing several of the warriors to collapse. A blinding light engulfed each of them. A knight turned to the female and saw what she planned to do.

"Cosmos!" The warriors and woman disappeared as the blinding light engulfed the area. The sanctuary grew dark, as the rest of the world fell into ruin. The world which held the endless cycle, died, never to come back.

In the darkness, Cosmos awoke to see her still unconscious warriors. She turned to the darkness and prayed once more.

"Here me, those pure of heart, I implore you," Light began building inside her closed hands. "Summon these warriors, and help them lead the cycle to it's end. Join us...so that this nightmare is never repeated again." She released the light, and each small fragment flew towards each warrior. One by one, they disappeared into light.

All except one.

The knight with silver hair.

Cosmos looked upon him and frowned sadly. Her eyes closed as she walked towards him.

"Sleep for now, until the day you can be summoned." A light began to puncture through the darkness, but this light wasn't ordinary. It was a golden light. A light Cosmos knew all to well.

**End of Prologue**

Yeah, got a new story idea and been on a hype to write this. Believe it or not this came as a dream! And ever since this dream, I had to write this! So I hope you enjoy my new story. I know that I need to update Ryu no naku koro ni and Pretty Guardian Sailor Luna, but I've been on a writer's block on that one and I still have yet to finish Ryu no naku koro ni with the decks and mysteries. And i'm in the midst of a story my friends are making together, and my rewrite of Millennium Princess. Plus...I GRADUATE IN 20 DAYS! HELL YEAH!

So, I hope you all enjoy my little plot bunny. Oh and just to warn you, there will be some elements of Fate/Stay Night in this, but it's not really a crossover. And since I've only played Final Fantasy 7, 8, 10, 10-2, and 13, not really familiar about the other games and characters...but I'm playing dissidia, seen it online, along with 012, and read about the characters and respective games! So I got some idea. I hope you all enjoy this!


	2. Incipit fatum Here Begins the Fate

**(2013) Hello there and welcome to the first chapter/first Arc of Dissidia [021] Viginti Unus. Now I started this story about 2-3 years ago and after looking back I decided I was appalled with several things. As such I will be rewriting chapter's 1-6 to better work with the later chapters and to more influence the story and hopefully making it easier to read. XD**

**Well then let's begin!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter I: Here Begins the End**

"…ri…"

_What? Who's there?_

"...kari…"

_Someone is…calling me…are you the woman from my dreams?_

"Hikari!"

Red violet eyes shot open to reveal a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a green and yellow stripped sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and a green jacket tied around her waist. She was standing over the young girl she so abruptly awoken.

"Haru-nee." The girl sat up and raised her pink pajama sleeved arm to rub her tired eyes. She turned to the woman as she sat down next to her.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" The woman asked as the girl nodded her head in conferment.

"Yes. But this time...those warrior's disappeared, one by one, till there was only one left..." She replied in a meek tone, her finger on her chin in a thinking manor. Her mind flashed back to the knight like young man with the silver hair and blue eyes and the woman Cosmos. The way she turned to where she was in the dream, and the way she spoke...

Wait...what did she say?

The woman sighed as she took out her cell. It looked like she was ready to text, but a sight caused her to gap.

"Hikari! Stop spacing out and get ready! School starts in twenty minutes!" Hikari gasped and took her cellphone that was next to her and opened it up. Sure enough, it was 7:40 a.m. Hikari hastily got up but got her foot tangled up in the sheets, causing her to trip and fall. The position she ended up in was a rather amusing one.

Her legs were above her head with her feet dangling, it was almost as if she was bending in half. If she wasn't wearing pants she would indefinitely be embarrassed. A small flash caught her eyes as she looked up to see the female snapping shots of the girl's awkward position.

"We'll now aren't these good shots?~" The woman teased the girl with a large grin on her face.

"No! Stop! That's my precious camera! Don't take anymore!" Hikari screamed in terror, trying desperately to reach the camera from her position on the floor. The tall woman paid no hear an kept taking photos of the girl, forcing the small blonde to get up and try to snatch the camera from the tall short haired blonde. After a few attempts, Hikari knew she wasn't going to win and decided to grab her clothes and dress.

"Come on hurry up!" Haruka kept yelling as she kept pushing the shutter button, causing her to take a few pictures of Hikari dressing herself. The petite blond finally finished dressing, and wore a school uniform consisting of a red vest with black buttons, a white sleeved shirt with cuffs on the end, a red skirt, black stockings and red boots. She rushed to a mirror and quickly placed on a red ribbon to tie back some parts of her hair. Once the crimson ribbon was placed, she grabbed her briefcase, and ran out the doors outside to the large range of stairs. She came to a stopped and turned back towards the temple she lived at, the symbol of hope for this village, Akikaze, the Autumn Wind. The temple glowed in the morning sunrise with its own aura, a peaceful, protective one, a powerful icon that lights the way for the people. The petite blond placed her hands together and prayed.

_/Please...help us.../_

Hikari's eyes shot wide open. Whose voice was that? Frantically, she looked for the source of the voice. But there was no one. There was only a large tree, the temple itself and her house.

"HIKARI HIMEMIYA! GET YOUR ASS IN THE GRASS AND GET MOVIN'!"

"Yes Haruka-sensei!" Hikari screamed in terror at the ferocious' woman's yell. Hikari ran down the multitude of stairs, hoping to catch up with the teacher at the bottom of the steps. Never even questioning how the woman got down there before her.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

Despite the small village, the school was rather large in comparison. The building was only three stories and was connected to two other buildings, each only having a ground floor. The red bricks matched the many autumn colored trees. Some of the leaves blew off, ready to greet the incoming students. Red uniforms and blue, each symbolizing the gender difference between the two groups. The blue men's uniforms, consisting of a oriented blue jacket with gold ornaments, gold buttons holding the two sides together, blue pants and black shoes, mixed with the girl's red uniforms as they marched up to the building.

A dust cloud passed through the students frightening many of them if not all of them. Once the cloud has settled after reaching its destination, the cloud was revealed to be Haruka.

"Hikari! Homeroom starts in five!" She yelled out to the girl still trying to make her way up the stairs. Honestly, it would have been a piece of cake IF the teacher didn't scare the entire student body. Now she had to navigate through the crowd of red and blue. Squeezing in between students that have recovered from the recent 'attack' she came to a stop when three girls refused to move.

"Uhm...excuse me..." She asked, but the girls paid no head. "Excuse me; I would like to get past please." She asked again politely. Suddenly another girl came running up to the group but with consequences. Without seeing her she bumped into Hikari, causing the blond to slip on the stairs.

"HIKARI!" Haruka screamed in terror as her student began to fall.

A hand reached out and grabbed Hikari's, pulling the girl close to them. Hikari, having closed her eyes on instinct, opened them slightly to stare at her savior. It was a young woman, about the age of sixteen, long black hair with two black ribbons holding parts of her hair back, and blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. Her expression was stoic, not showing concern for the other female.

"Are you alright?" She asked in an authoritative voice. Her words echoed through her head, ignoring the looks of jealousy, question and confusion from the other girls and boys. Then it hit her who the voice was.

"Oh, Tachibana!" She quickly moved away and bowed. "I'm sorry! Thank you for saving me!"

Once she did however, the black haired female left as quickly as she appeared paying no head to the girl's 'thank you'. All Hikari could do was stare in amazement at the older girl.

_**BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

"AH! The morning bell! I'm late!" Hikari announced as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. After running for at least a few minutes, she finally made it to her classroom. To her gratitude Haruka was not there and thus it spared her for a bit. But it didn't spare her from the girl who caught a glimpse of her.

"KARI!" A girl with slightly tan skin, short dark red hair and green eyes head locked the petite girl, not letting her get away. Hikari screamed in shocked as the female rubbed her fist into the blonde's hair.

"Mako-chan stop!" The blonde cried out.

"No way! My sis gets you all the time and I can have you for a limited time only!" She replied as the blond tried to wiggle her way out of the hold.

"You're making it sound like Himemiya-sama's an item you can get for 50% off Kurusugawa!" A male classmate called out to the pair. Makoto glared at the man with extreme hatred.

"Ah shut up Kinomoto!" She released Hikari, much to the blonde's enjoyment as she could finally breathe. Catching her breathe, she traveled to her seat. The moment she sat down was the moment Haruka burst through the door.

"Good morning class!" She was interrupted as a simple trip caused her face to meet with the floor. Everyone watched in amazement, but not in a remarkable way. No, it was of a more annoyed way.

"She does this everyday..."

"Whose turn was it to wake her up?"

"Hey Kurusugawa! Wake up your sister!"

"Heck no that's Minamoto's job!" Makoto replied to the male student.

"Hey I know of a way to get her up."

"The usual?"

"Yep. On three everyone!"

"One..."

"Two..." Hikari took a big gulf of air, preparing herself for the class' trademark.

"Three! WAKE UP RAGING TORNADO!" The color of the woman's eyes changed from blue to a pure, enraged red.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" She screamed in rage as the class laughed. It was true...the woman hated her nickname due to the fact that it caused massive embarrassment. Her name meant Spring Flower Child, and the most common natural disaster in spring was tornadoes. With the woman's penchant for being impatient, rambunctious and always causing disasters wherever she went, albeit on accident, and with her main magic being thunder, wind and fire, it stuck to her like glue.

While the rest of the class laughed at their teacher's fuming, two students refused to do so. A male student that was sitting behind Hikari, with caramel hair and brown eyes, and another male, his hair black but his eyes shadowed.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

"Well, it seems that only one of our birds has yet to be summoned." A voice called out in the darkness. But the voice itself was odd. It sounded male, but held a sort of dramatic tone to it. "Could it be your adversary, Garland?"

The steward huffed. "Finding a suitable summoner for him would be like finding a jewel in a dragon's neck. Cosmos was lucky to find Magus' with similarities to her warriors, but there is not one that can match up to his might."

"Reeeeaaaalllllly?" An annoying voice rang throughout the darkness. "I say different~" he replied in a somewhat singing voice.

"What is it that you know you pathetic clown?" Garland shouted. Out of all his so called allies, this Magick Knight was the one he was most annoyed with, him and his annoying laugh.

"Weeeellll, I felt someone connecting with the other side."

"What!?"

"It's true!" The clown snapped. Chuckling followed as footsteps echoed through the darkness.

"Might be someone worth my time." A high pitched, ego filled voice pierced through. After a lot of silence, the voice known as Garland spoke.

"Fine. Why don't you go and give them a welcome into the cycle, your majesty."

"Hmph, spare me your orders. I have already planned on doing so."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

The school bell rang once again throughout the building, accompanied by many students rushing out the rooms and out the building. Inside one of the rooms on the third floor, Hikari was placing her books inside her briefcase. With a sigh she walked out of the room, only for an arm to drag her back inside.

"So Hikari tell me, how was it to be saved by the ice queen of the school?"

"It's not a big deal Mako-chan!" Hikari cried out.

"NO...BIG...DEAL? Do you even know who saved you! It was Rei Tachibana; the Student Council President, A-Honor Roll, and has the perfect body measurements, 77/57/80! Every guy that asked her out got shot down, horribly! Take Sakataki Matsuda! The leader of the Kendo Club (the club you use to belong to), asked her out. You know how much pride that boy has? She took it all and shattered it into little pieces! That girl is the ultimate Ice Queen, despite her participation in school events! How is that not a big deal!?" Makoto screamed while explaining to Hikari who the girl was. Hikari, however, was scared of the girls advance and ducked a bit.

"I know who she is Mako-chan, we have all been in the same grade since elementary school. But does that really make her the ultimate Ice Queen?" Hikari replied in blunt curiosity. After a few blinks, Makoto slapped herself in the head, and stumbled back into a nearby chair.

"Of course...only you would think that..." Hikari tilted her head to the right, not understanding the girl's words. Makoto observed the girl for a while until she grinned. Hikari flinched, she knew what was coming. Makoto laid her arm onto Hikari's shoulder, her grin making the Cheshire Cat's pale in comparison.

"Sooo, Hikari...how's your magic coming along?" Hikari sighed.

"I guess it's good. Why?"

"Awesome! LET'S GO!" She grabbed the blonde's hand and yanked her out of her chair.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

On the roof, a young man of sixteen, with short black hair, his bangs parted to the right, and blue eyes was watching some of the student's leave. It was the same male in Hikari's class. He was about to leave until his eye caught onto a familiar face. Hikari was being pulled by Makoto as both rushed towards the next building. The young man closed his eyes, letting the wind change its course before speaking.

"Are they all here, Cecil?" As if on cue, a knight in black and dark purple armor with blue and gold trimmings and a helmet with spikes emerging from several places appeared. The knight walked up to the man and sighed.

"There are elements proving that Chaos has gathered all his warriors. Sadly we are still lacking one member. I'm afraid he is still sleeping. But lately, I've been feeling his pulsations in this world. I think he's trying to connect with someone." The knight answered in a kind voice. The young teen nodded in understanding, a look of worry appeared on his face. Cecil knew what was bothering him. "You have my word, Shirou Ogami; we shall end this war without any casualties." The boy called Shirou closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Cecil. But..." He turned to the door leading to the roof and walked towards it. "There's no such thing as a war without sacrifice." Cecil watched the young man leave, sighing, knowing full well what he meant.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

"Here it is!" Makoto yelled, presenting an electronic toy train to the female. They were now in the East wing, mostly used for club activities and such. The room they were in possibly belonged to the shop class as many saws, electric and handle, were spaced around the room with many other tools and wooden boards. The toy train itself was metal, or course, with the caboose nearly smashed, the pain chipped and the wheel was adjourned to the right. Hikari raised her head to look at the girl, who was now rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"See, it's for my baby brother since he loves trains. But I kind of broke it when I kicked the ball into our room and it uh-kind of slammed the train into the wall." The image played in the girl's head as she tried to figure out what happened. Hikari shook her head after hearing the story from the perky red head.

"I understand. I'll fix it." If Hikari didn't know better, Makoto was a reincarnated kangaroo. She jumped for joy then began running around. All the blonde could do was watch the scene as Makoto began to do a victory dance. As soon as the girl was done, she ran back to the blonde, grabbed her by her hands and started to shake them wildly. She could swear her arm was going to fall off.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Her yells of joy passed through the room, and quite possibly into the nearby hall as she ran to the door. "I know the drill, I'll be waiting right here!" And with that, Makoto slammed the door shut, leaving Hikari in the now awkward, quiet room. After a few blinks, Hikari couldn't help but giggle. She turned her attention to the broken train. Instead of picking up the train, she went to the window and closed the blinds, then went to the door and made sure it was locked, and placed a board over the small window. Seeing as all the holes were closed, she went back to the train. Gently placing on hand on the wheel, she closed her eyes, as the darkness overtook her.

"Beginner Phrase: Trace. On." Many circuits lit up. Where, no one knows, but that did not concern the girl. "Light that is gathered in my breast, become the needle that threads together that which has been broken. Repair." a small circle engraved itself onto the wood below the train, enveloping part of the train. Once the light vanished, the train appeared to be as good as new, not once looking as if it was broken in the first place. Hikari smiled in triumph at the repair. Walking towards the blinds in victory, she opened them up, removed the plank from the small window and unlocked the door. She opened it.

Bad idea.

"Mako-"

"You finished!" Makoto pushed the door away, hoping to meet a certain blond that had suddenly disappeared. She looked all over the room, seeing no inch of blond hair. She stopped searching when she saw the toy train on the desk, completely fixed. "Ah she did it again! Hikari you are the BEST PRIESTESS EVAR!" She screamed in joy. Turning around, she was about to march out the door until a sight caught her eye. Hikari was on the floor, gasping for breath at the near contact of her face and the door. Mako was frozen in place to. Various thoughts flashed through her **(10)**heads, of how Hikari would be sent to the nurse, and how her sister would punish her later. The thought of enduring Haruka's wrath scared the girl enough to tremble.

"Hikari...you okay?" Mako asked, still trembling, hoping to receive a yes than a no. She sighed in relief as Hikari nodded her head.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"You're telling me..." Makoto replied, sinking to the floor. She sighed and turned to the clock on the wall. As soon as she read it, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"OH MY GODDESS! I'M LATE!" She quickly grabbed her bag and left the room. Hikari blinked before reading the clock herself. It was now quarter till five. _That's right...Mako-chan has track practice today..._ Hikari thought as she got up and dusted off some wood shavings that had gotten onto her skirt.

"I better get going too."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

The sky began to glow with an orange and red glow as the sun began to surrender to the twilight. The many buildings of the village each glowed with their own brilliance in the setting sun. On top of one of the phone polls, a young man was standing on it. His long, blond hair brushed against gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes and demonic faces, including one on his back that could obscurely be seen whenever the wind caressed his purple cape. His hair was graced with a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it. His smile reminded those of a snake, as he watched with a smug look at the unprepared village.

"Such a small village, perfect for the insects that thrive in it. Will stomping on each and every one force those fools out?" A staff materialized into his hand as he spoke with extreme prejudice.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

Back at the school, Hikari was making her way down the stairs, hoping to reach the bus that was still down there. The moment she touched the bottom stairs, the bus left, leaving her alone at the stop sign. She checked when the next one would appear, but it wouldn't, this was the last bus for the day. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, guess I'll go tomorrow." She said to herself as she began to walk home. The sound of a motorcycle caught her attention as she turned around to see a young man on one. It came to a stop next to her. The man lifted the visor from his eyes to reveal...

"Shirou," Hikari spoke. Shirou responded by throwing a helmet to her.

"Need a lift?" He asked. Hikari nodded and placed the helmet on her head, snapping it shut so it wouldn't come off. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around the young man. The next thing she knew wind quickly rushing past them.

"Where to?" He yelled, hoping the girl behind him heard him.

"The market down in the Fuyuki district!" She screamed with anxiety and nervousness filling her voice. Her grip around the boy tightened.

"Alright! Hold on tight!" He replied, as he increased his speed. As both rode down the road next to the beach, the sun overlapped the sand giving it a beautiful fiery orange glow. The scene reminded Shirou of a time when he use to take Hikari out on a ride on his bike. It was a faint memory, the both of them smiling as they road down the sidewalk next to the ocean, those where the times, the two of them playing around when they were still ignorant of the world. These days, they were unable to spend as much time with each other as then. With Shirou's student council meetings, club tournaments, and Hikari's duty to her temple, both rarely got to see each other. And not just because of that reason, but because of a stupid mistake he made. So, times like these, just riding together, it was both a blessing and a curse for Shirou.

"Back then, seeing her smile like that...if that was all it took to make her smile again, I would go to the moon for her...I would do anything for Himemiya...If I can see her smile like that again…seeing her carefree…..but I know better…Your real smile is lost, isn't it…"

"Did you say something!?" Hikari cried out, unable to hear him, but knew he was talking. That was when Shirou realized that he was taking to himself.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He quickly replied. After a few hours they managed to reach the market and Hikari was able to buy the item she wanted, and both returned to the temple. It was now dark, the sun having set a few minutes ago. As they came to a stop Hikari got off trying to get her legs to stop wobbling. She will never get use to riding on that bike. She just knew it.

"Thank you so much Shirou! You know," She took out the wrapped item and smiled sweetly. "I've been needing this for a while!" That smile was all it took for Shirou to blush a bright pink. Hikari caught this and tilted her head to the right. "Are you okay?" Shirou shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He replied. Both stood in silence, until Hikari began to walk up the stairs to her temple. Shirou saw this and yelled, "Hikari! Wait!" The girl turned around to look at the boy.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow's your sixteenth birthday, isn't it?" He asked, but more in a more obvious tone than a confirmation one. Hikari nodded her head. "Since we don't have school tomorrow due to break, would you mind going out with me? I have something important to tell you."

"Huh? Tomorrow?" She asked, more to herself than to Shirou, but he shook his head nonetheless. Her gaze fell to the ground. She planned to go somewhere else. But Shirou was her childhood friend, and he had something to tell her. Something he claims is important. She can't turn him down; it would be cruel in her eyes.

"Alright." Shirou smiled and placed his helmet on.

"I'll pick you up around eleven!" He yelled as he drove off. Hikari watch the young man ride into the night. She breathed in deeply and charged up the stairs.

_If he's picking me up tomorrow that early, I better do the meditation ritual tonight!_ The blond ran into her house and quickly undressed and redressed into her shrine priestess garb. The outfit consisted of a pair of red hakama, a white haori, and a red ribbon that tied back her hair. The sleeves were a lot more decorative than usual haori's. The top part of the sleeves did not flow. They were form fitting, except for the bottom part, which hung just like regular haori sleeves. If anything they were bell sleeves. She quickly ran to the temple, her shoes hitting the ground with a clank.

Hikari reached the entrance and slid the door to the right. The inside of the shrine wasn't that big, almost as big as a normal bedroom. But the statue inside gave the shine an air of divinity. The statue was gold, and held the image of a young woman, a ring of straw with paper talismans hanging off of it like ornaments on a Christmas tree hung off its back. A mirror rested in her hands, a katana at her right side, and rosary beads hung around her neck. The difference was that these were real. Hikari lit many small candles on polls and slowly, she began to meditate.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

Shortly after he left her, Shirou left for home. Now he was in his room, reading many dating guides, and making a planner for the big day tomorrow. Reading it over again and again, he made sure that everything would work out perfectly. He was so engrossed into it he didn't even notice a certain someone in his room.

"SHIROU!" The boy leapt out of his seat and fell back. After a yell of pain and groan, he looked up to see a long, black haired man wearing a typical Japanese grey yukata, complete with the black obi. His green eyes blinked a few times at the boy's sudden jump.

"Hey bro." Was all Shirou could say. His brother smiled as he saw the mountains of magazines on the younger man's desk.

"So you actually managed to ask her out did you?" He asked. Shirou didn't reply and only lifted himself up and went back to work.

"I rarely get to see her anymore and I want to make up for lost times. That's all it is."

"Is that so?" Cecil asked. Cue jump from Shirou again. He saw the Dark Knight now Paladin sitting on his bed, except he wasn't wearing any armor. No, he was wearing normal clothes, a white button shirt with black jeans and black boots. His hair was straight, and not a piece of it was sticking out.

"How long have you been there?!" Shirou yelled in shock. He couldn't believe that he was that concentrated on tomorrow that he didn't even known that the alien swordsman was sitting on his bed. Hopefully it wasn't for long.

"About ten, fifteen minutes. I spent most of that time trying to get your attention. But after seeing how dedicated you were to creating the perfect date, I decided to let you be." Cecil explained as Shirou sank in his chair. He was beginning to feel more humiliated after hearing the Paladin's explanation. Seeing that the boy suffered enough, the black haired man tapped his younger brother's shoulder.

"We are only teasing you Shirou. But honestly, take it easy. You're still recovering from the events six months ago," Yukihito explained. Cecil tilted his head. In the two months he has been here he had heard of Shirou being caught in an accident, sadly he did not know about it but every single time it was spoken about he would feel a growth of curiosity inside. He decided not to pry about it, knowing Shirou would tell him eventually. At least, that what he kept telling himself. A small jolt of pain entered Cecil's mind as he looked out the window, fully alert like a soldier.

"Harvey?" Yukihito said.

"I'm afraid we have problems. You might want to call Tachibana." Cecil turned to Shirou, causing the boy to question him.

"Why?" Cecil's eyes down casted.

"One of the Warriors of Chaos is moving." That was Cecil needed to say for Shirou to slap himself in the head, leap out of his chair and pulled out a black cellphone. As the younger man rushed to call the fellow classmate, Yukihito, Shirou's older brother, turned to Cecil and gave the man a concern look.

"This war...will come to an end correct? They won't end up in this cycle?" Cecil saw the man's worry and nodded his head with full confidence and determination.

"Firion and I made a vow. We won't let these children endure the hardships we've had to face."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

Hikari was in her kitchen, cooking supper for herself. She left the shrine a few minutes ago and decided to make herself something to eat before a certain raging tornado blew through her front door. The stewpot on the stove began to boil, so Hikari turned the gas down and took off the lid, stirring the stew in the process. Making sure the spice she added earlier was okay, she took a sip, and was satisfied with the results.

"I hope Haru-nee likes this when she comes over with Mako-chan," She spoke. Her day didn't go exactly as planned, but it turned out pretty good. And tomorrow promises to be even better. Her thoughts trailed back to Shirou. She remembered what he said, that he had something important to tell her. But what was it? A heavy sigh emanated from her parted lips. Hikari's head turned until it stopped onto a door across the hall. Red-violet eyes narrowed sadly, slowly walking towards the door. Delicate thin fingers touched the knob before turning it and opening the wooden entry.

Inside the room was a light brown couch sitting next to a wall on gray carpet, a window in front of the door that was covered with gray colored curtains, and sitting in the middle of the room was a large, upright black piano. The couch was covered in plastic, but the piano stood there collecting dust. Through her eyes, the blonde priestess could see a small child playing it. She could see her mother teaching her.

Could she still play?

Her hand touched the lid of the keyboard, slightly caressing the soft marble. Trembling hands skid down to the bottom, about to lift the lid. Creaks and soft screeched began echoing through the empty room. Slowly, ever so gently, she raised it.

Immediately the girl slammed the lid shut. Her body trembled immensely.

"No…I can't….I must never play again…."

_**BOOOOOM!**_

An explosion broke Hikari out of her thoughts. She quickly ran out of the house to see smoke coming from the school. What was that? A bomb? Or those gas leaks the news was talking about? Those thoughts ran through her head as she watched the smoke rise, and another explosion going off. The female looked around, trying to find something but confusion lathered her face when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"W-what's going on!? Why aren't the Corps mobilizing, they had to have heard that-unless!" A thought struck her. What if this wasn't something normal people couldn't see? What if this was something concerning the _other_ world? She was about to race back into the temple until something occurred. A buzzing noise that quickly turned into a frequency screamed in her mind. The woman clutched her head with her hands, gritting her teeth at the pain. In the small corner of her mind, the voice from earlier returned.

_/There is not much time…please help…/ _

It was much louder. She clutched her head in pain as the voice repeated the same line. Soon, the voice died down. Collapsing to the ground in pain, Hikari still held her head up. She turned back to the school that was ten minutes away.

Go, or not go?

_I have to go. It's my job as a priestess!_ Her thoughts won over the warning that was appearing in her heart as she grabbed her shoes and ran to the site.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

It didn't take her long to get there but by the time she did she was exhausted, panting heavily and clutching her pink sleeveless shirt. Her blue skirt flapped as the wind blew a bit harsher, slightly revealing red shorts underneath. Paying no head, she ran to the school entrance. Another explosion set off near the baseball field. Hikari ran towards it. Once she reached the fence, a sight she had never seen before amazed her. Her legs felt wobbly as she could have sworn she would pass out any second. The sight she saw…was something she never expected.

A man with black and blue armor with a blue cape, his silver hair covered by a blue, orange and white bandana, flapped through the wind as he continuously attacked the blonde haired man, his clothing giving off an aura of importance. Hikari could see the many weapons on the silver haired man; a bow, a lance, a sword, a shield, and some daggers attached to his lower legs. Each man exchanged blows, giving her a momentary glimpse of the others face. The silverette held a look of hatred and determination to win, while the other held a smug look, like he was merely toying with his opponent.

The blond man waved his staff gracefully as several orbs appeared and chased after the other man. In retaliation, the weapons that covered the man released themselves, and flew through the orbs. Hikari could now see an axe and wondered where he hid that. Each flew towards the blond, but with another wave of his hand, was able to blow them all away. The silverette summoned them back and charged once again at the man. The blond chuckled until a red glow caught his attention. Hikari turned her gaze towards the glow also, and through the glow saw a black haired female reciting something. Hikari wasn't sure but she could have sworn it was a student, giving the uniform she was wearing. Wait wasn't that-

"Fira!" The woman called out as two balls of fire traveled quickly to the blonde. He gritted his teeth and easily blocked them, but that left him wide open. The silverette took the opportunity to charge undetected. He pulled out the lance from behind and jumped, ready to ram the lance through the smug looking...whatever he was. The other man caught this and dodged it, teleporting away from the two. The silverette gritted his teeth as he placed the lance back on his back and pulled out the sword again, the girl rushing to get behind him.

"Not bad Firion. It looks like Cosmos chose the right magus for you. However," He released his staff from his grip and let it wander around him, like a snake coiling around itself. His gaze fell onto the female behind the man called Firion. "Your skills would be better suited serving me. How about it my dear, why don't you join us? Not for free of course, you will be rewarded for your services." With that the female broke into laugh.

"No. Don't have any intentions of joining a group who want to destroy the world because they are bored. It would be like an adult having to take care of a bunch of children throwing a temper tantrum," The female mocked. Hikari knew that voice. That confirmed it for her. But why was she here? Did she know the two men? Perhaps the silver haired man as she defended him.

"So you choose death?"

"No, we choose life! A life you can never take from us Emperor!" The man, Firion, yelled in retaliation.

This was all too much. Hikari had no clue why these two groups were attacking, but she had to stop it. If there was to be fighting inside of the town, then either she, or the Guardian Corps, was to break it up so as to not damage the barrier. She was about to run to the nearest gate till her foot caught onto something and she slammed to the nearby shed.

"It seems we have a visitor." The female and Firion gasped as they saw Hikari also. She was frozen on the spot. They discovered her. And it looked like that blond man was coming towards her! She can't be shy now! She has to inform them!

"Excuse me! Fighting is prohibited in town after sunset!" The blonde male scoffed.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes. Due to complication with the barrier-"

"YOU IDIOT! RUN BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" Hikari turned to the other young woman who screamed at her. Red violet orbs turned back to the smug smirk on the male's face. She yielded to the warnings in her heart and that of the black haired woman and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The Emperor paid no heed to the scarred Miko. Instead, he sent two crystalized beings similar to himself and Firion after her.

"Stop them!" The female yelled in rage. She didn't have to tell him. Firion ran after the two, only to be stopped by The Emperor. He released a black orb, and managed to hit Firion point-blank range. Firion screamed in agony as the hit was direct. The female gritted her teeth, and hoped that the blonde they saw earlier was good at running.

Hikari ran, and didn't stop, not until two crystallized beings blocked her way. She gasped and screamed as both charged at her. Hikari was expecting pain, at least blood, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Cecil, having destroyed both unknown entities and Shirou hugging her protectively.

"Shirou! What are you doing here!?" She asked in fear and shock.

"I'll explain later! But we need to get back to the temple!" Shirou replied as he pulled Hikari and ran as fast as he could, Cecil behind them to make sure no harm would come to either of them.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

Back at the school Firion was panting heavily. After a long battle, the Emperor fled, possibly in pursuit of that girl. After catching his breath, he got up and turned around to the girl who was repairing the damage the battle made. It was her job to make sure everything was the same before the battle started so that no one knew of the harsh truth that was happening. She finished a lot sooner than expected and walked towards Firion.

"Did he go after her?" She asked, her voice filled with either arrogance or confidence, Firion could never tell.

"Possibly. But I sense that Cecil was nearby, so he probably got to her. In any case, I think we should give chase also."

"Right. I need to erase her memories. Clumsy idiot."

Firion raised an eyebrow to that remark. "You know her Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "Yeah. She's just a clumsy girl I saved this morning."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021**

The threesome reached the top of the stairs leading to the shrine and house and panted. Hikari and Shirou were on the ground, while Cecil was still standing. He was used to long runs like these, but obviously, they weren't.

"Please…tell me...what's going on?" Hikari panted, wanting to know why she was almost killed, what those crystal beings were, and who that man was next to Shirou. The younger man caught his breathe and gazed at the girls confused stare. He knew this would happen eventually, with them all being in the same village and only twenty minutes away from each other. A heavy sigh came from the black haired young male.

"Hikari…that is-"

"GET DOWN!" Cecil dropped onto the both of them as an orb collided into the group. Hikari and Shirou were unscratched. Cecil on the other hand, took a critical hit, and thus fell unconscious. Shirou and Hikari caught the Dark Knight as he groaned. Laughing was heard as they both looked up to see the Emperor.

"Isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to find insects this easily." He mocked the two as Shirou gritted his teeth. He pulled out a pair of black gloves and placed them on his hands. He stood protectively in front of Cecil and Hikari.

"Who are you calling an insect you monster!" Shirou screamed in anger as he charged at the Emperor, only for the man to dodge with ease. Shirou turned around, only to be hit with the staff, and sent flying into the house.

"SHIROU!" The blond cried out to her friend. The Emperor was now walking towards her.

_'I have to be brave...I have to be brave...brave...'_ She chanted in her head. Closing her eyes to hold back the tears and picked up a nearby branch that was brought down due to the earlier blast. She held it like a sword and closed her eyes.

"Oh? You wish to fight me? Your death would be much more pleasant if you would just surrender." The Emperor's voice dripped with venom in it. Hikari tried her best to ignore it and focus on the branch in her hands. Slowly, an ephemeral light enveloped the branch.

"SABER!" Once the words exit her mouth, Zaffre Blue magic covered the branch. The top half of the wood began to turn silver in color till the magic vanished. The Emperor was amazed, but not surprised.

"Creating a sword from a simple branch, this must be reinforcement magic." Hikari held it as if it was a simple wooden sword she would always practice with when she still attended the kendo club. She charged at the Emperor in the same fashion as Shirou. The Emperor saw through her petty trick, ready to dodge it, only for Hikari to go to the right compared to the left hook Shirou attempted. She swung her sword, which the man barely managed to dodge. His staff prepared to strike Hikari, but she managed to block it with a left hand palm press, slightly causing air to build in between to broke and push it away from her, charging at the man again. She swung her sword several times, hoping to at least nick him. But the seemingly older male dodged it with ease, almost as if he was dancing.

However he was getting bored. The girl's similar assaults were beginning to annoy him. To stop them he summoned various static orbs and had them charge at Hikari. The girl tried to brace herself knowing that she couldn't dodge it only for the orbs to send her flying on explosion into the shrine. Several pieces of wood were scattered everywhere, a larger piece on the girl. With little ease she managed to push it off of her. Drips of blood ran down her right arm and head as she slumped onto the floor. The blonde tried to get up but the Emperor appeared and held his staff to her neck.

"You weren't half-bad. You could have been the final summoner."

"Summoner..." She whispered.

"Well now, it's time to end this. Any last words?" He prepared himself to kill the girl. Just a simple strike will do. He didn't need to waist his energy on a damsel. Hikari knew it, she was going to die. No, she couldn't die yet. Not now.

"No..."

"No?"

"I...won't…die..." A vision of the man from her dreams entered her mind. "I...can't die...not until...I..." A small white light on her wrists, one neither of the two could notice, began to develop on the arm containing the scratch. "I...have...to do...many things...I have to protect...this village...And it's people...And if people like you...continue to exist...the village won't...stand a chance..."

"You're correct on that."

"So, I can't die...I have to stop you..." A small white glow enveloped the back of the shrine as a figure rose from a circle engraved on it. "I will stop you! And protect my home!" Her words held such determination, such certainty, that it made the Emperor sick. He swung his staff down as the girl closed her eyes, hoping, praying for a miracle.

_Please, I know you're there! I know you can hear me…please…help me…HELP ME PROTECT THEM!_

A flash of white caught his eye and the next thing The Emperor knew was he sent flying out the shrine. The girl felt the small explosion and quickly opened her red-violet eyes. The man in gold was nowhere in sight, the only thing she realized was that the hole in the shrine entrance was even larger. How did that happen?!

The clanking of steel armor drew the girl out of her stupor. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she turned to the right. Her breathing stopped. Standing before her, in the silver moonlight, was possibly the most beautiful sight she ever saw.

A young man of silver hair, the same knight from her dreams, was standing before her. His suit of pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape were only enhanced by the moonlight shining through.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" A deep, soothing voice of valor and nobility hung onto every word. To Hikari, it was the most beautiful voice she heard. She couldn't move with those beautiful aquamarine eyes boring into her naïve red violet ones. All she could do was just gaze in amazement.

At the scene before her, and of the handsome knight that stood in front of her.

**Chapter 1 END**

**(2011) Well that's chapter one! I'm sure you can figure this out, but I had to have spazz characters in there, and I thought my Kurusugawa sisters were good! And if you recognize the classroom scene, you'll know where I got that idea. Anyway, I tried my best with this chapter, and I hope it's up to your guys expectations. If it's not, sorry. But what helped me in the end was listening to music, mostly background music. I can see the images going in my head. Well, that's all for now, read and review. Cuz reviews make me a happy woman! COME ON MAKE THE SOON-TO-BE-GRADUATE-SENIOR HAPPY! XD And sorry if it seems repeptitive. I wrote this till like 11:30 p.m.**

**GO TO FORUMS FOR CHARACTER PROFILES! THEY WILL BE UPDATED AS STORY PROGRESSES! **

**(2013) Well here is the revamped version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope some things were interesting. I added a new scene to express a certain mythology gag in the series. And be warned there will be a TONE of shout outs to other series. I wonder how mny you can catch in this one. I mean, there should be a massive one to catch right now! XD**

**As for the forums they will be updated periodically. But for now they will just have mini bio's about characters introduced and also who voices who! I will get to that as soon as possible. Until then I hope you decided to stick along for the ride. Remember chapter's 1-6 will get a sort of rewrite to make things easier for the coming chapters. But chapter's 2-3 will kinda suck since I wasn't really into writing it. I was expecting the story to write itself at the time I was hyper form High School Graduation. **


	3. Fatalis Noctis The Fated Night

**Hahahahaha! Well I want to say thanks for Reading Chick for catching some Latin mistakes. See, I used an online translator, and well, bad mistake. Should have asked my friends in the first place, they take latin...This would have been up sooner...but Missouri got smashed with a bunch of storms and tornados...plus prom, six flags field trip, senior ballgame, luncheon, assembly, awards, graduation, etc.**

**Anyway here are some more replies for reviewers!**

**Reading Chick: Thanks again for catching those! I'll fix them as soon as I can. Even though I really should fix them now...**

**Wingsong5555: Yep! Our favorite knight to the rescue!**

**JeffreyFai: Thanks for the shout out of graduation and for reading my story! I promise to keep it going!**

**GigaBahamut: I'M SO HAPPY YOUR STILL INTERESTED! But what were you expecting huh? I'm curious to know...But yeah I should have put the OC warning in the prologue...but it slipped my mind...sorry...**

**Warnings: Blood, death, OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, possible Firion/OC...just need to know if he does have a love interest or not. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**Here is chapter two, and we get to see Warrior of Light in action! And character profiles are up!**

**Btw...SING TO THE HEAVENS AND LET THE BELLS RING I GRADUATED! GOODBYE HIGH SCHOOL AND STUCK UP CLASSMATES AND HELLO...college...yeesh, more school.**

_**Chapter Two: Fatalis Noctis (The Fated Night)**_

"I ask of you, are you the one that called me?" The warrior asked. Hikari was speechless. This man, the same knight from her dreams, was standing in front of her, asking her if she summoned him. How was she suppose to answer? She had no clue on what was going on! A sharp pain brought her attention to her wrist. She took a look to see a white wing shaped marking on her right wrist. The warrior caught this and keeled, grabbing her hand gently, observing the mark.

"So you are the one." He spoke as his silver blue eyes gazed into Hikari's violet orbs. He could see the pain and confusion in them easily. Getting up, he closed his eyes and turned to the direction of the blast. The Emperor was slowly getting up, but it can easily be seen that he was having difficulties, as he took a direct hit from the attack the Knight dealt out earlier.

"Stay here until the battle is over." His stern voice made it difficult for Hikari to reply so she shook her head slowly, having to trust the mysterious warrior in front of her. The knight dashed out of the shrine to combat the blond ruler that was ahead.

"Inconceivable. How did she manage to summon the warrior?" He grunted in frustration. The Emperor could hardly believe it. That woman managed to pull out a miracle. As he finally got to his feet, a sudden jolt in the Earth shook him. Quickly realizing it, he dodged to the right, barely missing a wave of light. His gaze turned to the knight that attacked him. The knight appeared valiant, but held an emotionless gaze. That gaze only knew of duty, and from what the Emperor could tell, that duty was his defeat.

"So, now all the Warriors of Cosmos are here. Now we can begin the real battle." He spoke calmly as the staff levitated into his right hand. The Warrior took his battle stance and charged at the ruler. The blonde raised his staff as several sparks of light from the ground changed into crests, each covered with floating electric balls of dark energy, exploding **[Dreary Cell]** as the warrior drew close, only for him to dodge each one. As he did, he swiped his sword in the air before placing it in front of him. Several radiant crimson swords appeared as a chain **[Radiant Sword]**.

"Come light!" The knight commanded as the swords charged forth, colliding with the several balls left, creating an explosion which released a smokescreen. The Emperor kept his cool and waited for the warrior to appear. Out of the gray colored smoke, the knight emerged untouched and rammed his sword forward, only to collide with the staff. Strikes from each weapon followed, as each tried to find an opening in the other. The emperor timed his attacks, and managed to create another crest on the ground, several purple projectiles shooting from it **[Light Crest (Ground]**. In defense the warrior moved his shield in front of him, managing to black all but one. The projectile shot him in the side, causing the warrior to stagger. The blonde ruler took the opportunity and smacks him in the chest, placing an orange spike ball on the warrior himself. The warrior caught this, but was too late as the bomb exploded **[Bombard]**. The smoke once again covered the silver haired knight, but revealed that, although injured, he was still able to fight, standing tall, defying the ruthless man in front of him.

Inside the shrine, the priestess was in awe. The man that saved her was a match for the man that tried to kill her. All she could do was watch. Once again. She couldn't do anything. She knew she was no match for either of those warriors. An explosion caught her off guard, causing her to fall on her bum. The explosion came from one of the projectiles the warrior deflected.

What's going on? Why is this happening? Who was that man? What did he mean by summon? The questions kept popping in her head, each one being unable to answer. If she was going to get any answers, she would have to ask Shirou, the black armor knight, and the silver knight that just saved her. Slowly, she made her way out of the shrine, watching the battle as it unfolded.

The Emperor smirked at the warrior's defiance, and shot a fireball **[Flare]** at the knight. In retaliation, the warrior threw his sword and shield together and pressed his hands, creating a beam of light that reflected the ball back to it's creator, injuring him **[Shield of Light]**. The emperor stood, and looked up to see the knight hurling his shield at him. The emperor barely dodged it, but was caught by the defense weapon. The shield drew the blonde closer to the silverette, and the warrior slashed the man several times before thrusting his sword **[Ultimate Shield]**, causing Emperor to be sent upwards. The warrior chased after the man and strikes him several more times with his shield **[Shield Strike]**.

His body slammed into the ground. The emperor was getting tired of being whacked with a damn shield, and he refused to keep receiving the same treatment. He needed an opening. Just one moment where the warrior would let down his guard. As the warrior landed onto his feet, he observed the Warrior of Chaos as he tried to stand.

"Accept defeat, there is no hope of you winning this battle."

"Are you sure? From where I stand, I have more experience in this world than you" Emperor Mateus (A/N Is that his name?) spoke as he placed a Flare behind the warrior. The flames of the ball slowly reached the warrior only for the knight to dodge with ease. When the knight saw Mateus' face, which held a smirk, he wished he hadn't. The knight turned, only to collide with a red Flare. The fires of the burst burned the knight's cape badly. His armor was scorched, along with part of his hair and left cheek. Kneeling, the warrior somewhat recovered from the spell, knowing he has no time to waist. But, how did the warrior of chaos manage such a powerful spell. True he got hit with a couple of them before, but he would immediately recover from those. This one was filled with such force that he would have surely been killed.

"Surprised? You should be. This cycle has new rules, and have granted us an unlimited energy supply."

"Unlimited...energy supply?" The warrior panted as he forced himself to his feet.

"You will never know. It is tragic, but we shall have to put an end to this. Your life..." His snake like eyes turned towards the sun-kissed woman by the shrine doors, sneering at the girl's sudden, but well-timing appearance, "And the girl's." The warrior gasped and caught sight of the girl.

"RUN!"

Emperor Mateus slammed the bottom part of his staff on the ground, and a magic circle was carved underneath Hikari's feet. The same bombs appeared in the air as they surrounded her. The warrior gasped, and ran as fast as he could to the undefended female. But he was too late. Hikari screamed as the bombs exploded. The Emperor laughed as he charged at the Warrior of Light, only to be stopped by an arrow. Mateus knew this arrow. Looking up, he saw Firioniel on top of the shrine, bow in hand. He jumped off the building as the smoke cleared, revealing Cecil covering Hikari with his body, both unharmed. Cecil turned to the fear struck girl.

"Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he had to make sure. The girl turned to him and nodded, trembling in terror. Cecil ran and stood next to the Warrior of Light, and Firion jumped to the right of Hikari, ready to defend her if the need arose.

The golden-dressed royal groaned softly, knowing full well that he was going to be bored with the little competition. Wind flew past him as the Emperor caught the sight of an arrow and barely dodged it. Circling, he saw Ogami, charging at him, separating a bow into two daggers and immediately charged at the man. Mateus dodged most of the assaults, but was nicked by one of the blades on his cheek. Placing a hand on his face, he felt warm liquid on his fingers, pulling them back to see blood. Deciding to spare their lives, he turned away. Immediately, his rage took over as he swat the boy away, only for the male to back flip in midair and land on the ground.

Cecil released several orbs of darkness **[Dark Cannon] **as each flew towards the Emperor, catching him and pulling him closer to the group. Firion took the opportunity to pull out his lance (A/N is that it? Cuz it looks like a trident too...), whirled the lace around and stroke the emperor, sending him flying on the final thrust (A/N Well this is technically part of Bartz's Ascendant Lance, Bartz is a mimic so the move originally belonged to Firion. I'm calling it **[Bravery Lance]**, cuz idk what else to call it.). Once the Emperor was down, Ogami rushed to the scared female.

"Ogami...what...what is happening?" Her eyes turned to yet another person that she recognized. The same female that was at the school. Only this time, due to the many explosions, she was able to get a clear view of the face. "Miss Tachibana?" Hikari turned her frightened gaze back to the male. Said teen was reluctant to say but he had no choice. As the warriors traded blows, Ogami breathed in deeply and released.

"Alright. Remember when one of the stars went out last year?" He asked. Hikari nodded slowly, not understanding why he was asking her this.

"That was a world going out. You see, the guys over there are actually from another world. In that would, a war between Harmony and Discord was raging on for cycles. But the world couldn't handle it anymore. In an attempt to continue the cycle, Chaos and his warriors, aka the blond haired dude over there," Ogami pointed to Emperor Mateus blocked the attempts the good guys were making to injure him. "Came to this world. The Warriors of Cosmos, that's what Firion, Cecil and that guy are, followed them. Thing is, since either of the two sides don't belong here, they needed help. That help came as Summoners. In order to summon a specific warrior, we need to have some sort of connection, or similarity, to them." Ogami explained to the best of his ability. Hikari took it in and spoke.

"So, by connection, do you mean they call out to you?"

"Yeah. Is that what happened?"

"Uhm, yes. I heard that knight's voice. I've been hearing it for a while now. But I could never really tell what it was. And I've also been having dreams. I think it's of what you explained. That world was destroyed, but Cosmos gave her light to several people, giving them the ability to summon the warriors." The timid girl explained. Ogami furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hikari, how long have you been having these dreams?"

"I think...six months." If Ogami wasn't shocked before, he was now. Eyes opened wide as the realization came in.

'_But that was-'_

'His Majesty' grimaced at the impact his body still felt as he arose. He had to admit it, he was growing a bit impatient with all of this. He was jogged out of his thoughts again as red jewels approached him. The jewels came into contact, immediately self-destructing, causing the Emperor even more pain.

"UNGAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as the perpetrator of the blast appeared from the stairs and smirk. It was the black-haired female magus.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" She asked, mocking the man once more. He growled in displeasement, but knew he had to leave.

"This...is not the end...trust me..." His gaze turned to the blonde priestess shivering. He sneered at the woman as he vanished. Once the warriors knew he was gone, Firioniel and the knight walked towards Cecil.

"It's good to see you on the battlefield." Cecil spoke, happy to see the final warrior, and their leader, here in this strange, new world.

"My pardons. I wasn't expecting to take this long in finding a compatible partner," The warrior answered, his stern look never leaving his face.

"We'll, your here know, and that's all that matters." As the knight nodded in agreement, the black haired female magus walked over to them. The warrior caught a glimpse of her and observed her. Her crossed arms suggested an arrogance and pride in her strength. As she looked over the silver haired knight, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your not what I completely expected. You look like someone that stepped out of a child's fairy tale. Then again so does Firion and Cecil," Said rouge flinched a bit at the remark, while Cecil just smiled, though a bit offended. The warrior paid no head to the remark and turned his gaze to the approaching priestess. Her hands were clutching her chest, her eyes held confusion and uncertainty in them.

"uhm...thank you for saving me from that man," Hikari bowed, showing her gratitude for the mysterious knight. The warrior seems a bit taken aback, but didn't let it showed and only shook his head.

"There is no need to thank me. I was only protecting you, my summoner."

"Uh...speaking of that...what's a summoner?" She raised her head, asking the question with complete honesty. The group of four blinked.

"Shirou I thought you told her!" Rei scolded the man standing next to her. Ogami gritted his teeth at the unnecessary yell.

"I was only able to tell her so much! By the time I was ready to, you guys already defeated the Emperor!"

"Emperor?" Hikari questioned.

"That's his title. His real name is Mateus," Firion answered with scorn in his voice. Hikari could easily tell that this man's dislike of the Emperor ran deep. But who could blame him? That blonde ruler nearly killed her and Ogami. And the silver weapon wielder looked ready to rip that man's throat out when she caught both of them fighting at the sch-

THE SCHOOL!

"Wait what about the explosions at the school? What if someone seen them!" Rei huffed, uncrossed her arms and placed her left hand on her hip.

"I placed a barrier surrounding the school and fixed the damage." Hikari turned to the student council president.

"Wait, you can do that Miss Tachibana?" Rei turned to the timid priestess, her cold gaze caused said priestess to tremble a bit. Rei sighed in annoyance at the girls shyness.

"Had it ever occurred to you why no one besides you had shown up to the school when that explosion happened?" Looking back, Hikari didn't. She shook her head, causing Rei to get even more irritated. Then again, back then, the girl was running for her life, so there was no time to consider such things.

"I placed that barrier up, so that no bystanders would get in the way. It also shielded the battle from everyone. No one could see it. However," She then pointed at Hikari. "You were able to. I don't know if it's because of your spiritual power or if it's because you were going to become a summoner, but it's too late to think about it now."

"Pardon me for interrupting." The group turned their gaze to the new warrior. "Shouldn't we finish this inside? There is still a high chance of being attacked." The warrior explained as the others nodded. Hikari however, bowed her head.

"Uhm...before we go inside...Could you repair my shrine?" The group turned to the wrecked, small building. The doors were now completely gone, the walls, continuously snapping and creaking, barely able to sustain the shrine.

"Whatever." Was all Rei said.

"Dammit, I miscalculated." The Emperor cursed as he traveled down a path through an evergreen forest. Leaning up against a tree, he focused his power through his body, and with a few grunts, his wounds began to heal. The shoulder wound he received from the female Magus, the cuts from the Warrior and the sneak attacks from the male summoner. Each wound closed up, every blood stain erased. As the Emperor sighed in pleasure at the release of that annoying pain, a shroud of black feathers appeared out of the darkness of the forest. The feathers disappeared, revealing a female.

She was donning a revealing red gown with a plunging neckline tapered just below the navel. A black fur ruffle extended along the neckline and eventually merges with her wings. Her feet and hands bore violet talons, and she had long silver hair, some of which was pulled up into two horns with red tips on both sides of her hair. An air of malice and power surrounded her.

"It seems you were defeated." She bluntly remarked as her arms crossed, her palms softly holding her elbows. The Emperor turned his gaze away, looking into the darkness straight ahead.

"Just a mere miscalculation." Ultimecia couldn't help but smirk at the remark.

"But because of your miscalculation, the real fun can begin." The silence that ran through the forest was the only warning that the world was given.

The cycle of battles now truly begin...

Back at the temple, the many pieces of wood and glass were slowly repairing itself. Each part fit perfectly, almost like a jigsaw puzzle. The broken splinters and glass danced as the final touches were made, and the once nearly destroyed shrine was repaired. The red glow that enveloped the tip of Rei's finger slowly disappeared, leaving nothing. Not a trace of the beautiful building ever once being damaged. All Hikari could do was stand in awe at the amazing powers of the Student Council President.

"That's incredible Miss Tachibana!" A smile was plastered on the sun colored hair girl's face. It was the smile a little girl would receive whenever she was praised or was receiving candy. Rei faced the amazed female, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Can't you do something as simple as this?" Hikari flinched, then slowly shook her head.

"N-no. Not yet..."

"Are you serious? Can you at least do a simple repair spell?"

"Y-yes. But only on small objects at the moment. My magic isn't that strong. I-I'm sorry." Hikari apologized, ashamed at her own inexperience. Rei however, was amazed. How was someone like her able to summon a Warrior of Cosmos in the first place? She shook off the thought, knowing that she may never get her answer, and instead, decided to deal with it.

" Fine then, we just have to train you. Shouldn't be that difficult."

"Oh I'm already receiving training." Hikari chirped.

"You...are?" Rei questioned. "From who?"

"My pardons for interrupting," The two girls turned to the silver haired knight and the others who have gathered inside the living room. "But I believe we should explain the situation." Once everyone was settled, Cecil was the first to speak.

"Exactly how much do you know?"

"All Ogami told me was about a world of endless fighting and how the world died." Hikari answered, remembering parts of what Ogami explained.

"I just grazed the ice." Shirou crossed his arms. Cecil nodded in understandment.

"This is the full explanation. A war has been raging for a long time now. Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, was trying to defeat Chaos, the god of discord. However, they were of equal strength, and thus could not defeat the other. So, the two gods summoned warriors from different worlds, to lead them in there never ending war." Cecil explained, before Firion took over.

"However, with Cosmos using the last bit of power she had, created several crystals. She sent us out to find them, and by confronting our enemies, the Warriors of Chaos, we successfully obtained them. By the time we returned, Chaos arrived and killed Cosmos." Hikari gasped at the information. "When we were about to disappear, the crystal's light kept us there, giving us the time we needed to charge onto Chaos' domain, defeat his warriors once more, then defeating the God of Discord himself. Along the way, we learned the truth of this war."

"What truth?" Hikari asked, trying to take in the information.

"The war that we have been forced to fight, it was one that was suppose to continue for eternity. And the cycle we won, was the thirteenth cycle. We couldn't believe it, but it seems that whenever one God is killed, their warriors die with them, and in order to continue fighting in another cycle, our memories had to be purged,. We would start a new cycle, without knowing what had transpired or why we were there." Explained Cecil.

"But..what if you did die in the war...would your memories still be purged in order for you to be revived to continue fighting?" The miko asked. Firion nodded, quelling her feelings of uncertainty.

"That is correct. We defeated Chaos and were sent home, but it was only for a brief period. Suddenly, we were all summed back, force to participate in a new cycle. We didn't know what happened. All we know was that we were forced to fight again. We passed through four more cycles, and we won each cycle. We defeated Chaos over and over again. But we couldn't go home. Then, the worst thing possible happened."

"W-what?" Hikari was afraid to ask. Cecil and Firion paled. The others didn't want to say. It was a day they all wish they could forget.

But they knew that it wasn't a nightmare.

The scars from then still existed. Hikari new it was bad, but she had to know. If she was going to be a part of this, she need to know everything. The dreaded silence continued, until it was broken by the knight.

"Chaos grew insane, and began slaughtering his own allies, and well as us." Hikari blanked. The expressions never left the other two silverette's faces. Just remembering that day startled both of them. It was as if Hell was on Earth, and the devil himself fought the two warriors.

"Why..why did he?" The warrior breathed deeply before explaining.

"The process of being revived and having our memories erased was called Purification. Because of our victories over the Warriors of Chaos, our enemies went through many purifications, as well as Chaos. Because of Chaos constantly losing his memories, his spirit broke, and in an desperate attempt to keep his memories, he slaughtered his own warriors, and marched straight for Cosmos. Our allies fell to his might. In the end, I was the last to defend the Goddess of Harmony, and I too fell to the monsters wrath. Cosmos lost her power to summon warriors and was at Chaos' mercy." The warrior explained as the images played inside Hikari's head. All she could do was listen to the horrifying tale.

"However, someone saved Cosmos. His name was Cid. And he was the creator of the cycles of battle."

'Huh? A creator? But why would he do such a thing!" Hikari was now frantic, wondering why a person, or thing, would do such a thing. Trapping random people into an endless cycle and forcing them to fight against their wills. It upset her greatly.

"Let me explain and you will have your answer." The warrior replied bluntly. Hikari settle down, knowing she wouldn't get any answers if she panicked. "By the time we met Cid, he was a moogle." The three blinked a few times.

"This is a part I haven't heard yet."

"A moogle?" Rei raised her eyebrow. The knight nodded and continued.

"He was originally a scientist but sacrificed his body in order to view the powers of Harmony and Discord at their fullest potential. He made a deal with someone, but we don't know who. But we suspect this someone-"

"Or something." Hikari whispered, her bangs overshadowing her eyes. The knight gazed at the miko in question.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Then what?" Hikari covered. The knight knew she said something, but continued anyway.

"As I said, we suspect this someone to have also started the wars alongside Cid. I'm afraid that is all I know about him. However, he was able to summon us, and we managed to come up with a way to seal Chaos."

"How?" Shirou asked, interested in the story.

"By separating him. In exchange for fighting in another cycle, Cid would use his powers to separate Chaos' power into the crystals we still kept. But all it done, was just seal away half of Chaos' power. He was no longer berserk, but he was just as strong as when we first fought him."

"So all you managed to accomplish was cutting Chaos' power down to halve," Rei summarized. Each warrior regretfully nodded their heads.

"Well that sucks." Ogami mumbled as Hikari nodded in agreement. Firion cleared his throat to obtain everyone's attention.

"Anyway, Cosmos was revealed to be alive, just sealed away where we found Cid. With her help, we entered the war once more. But..."

"That was when the planet gave out." Hikari finished.

"Yes. If we don't finish this war, not only will this war continue on, but this planet will be lost. As well as everyone on it." Cecil finished, leaving the summoners speechless. Knowing that a few details were left out, Hikari questioned the paladin once more.

"Uhm...but why exactly do you need summoners?" The miko asked, only for Firion to answer.

"That's a good question. Apparently, something was keeping us from entering this world. And not just us, but the warriors of chaos as well. In order to enter your world, we needed to make pacts with a magus, granting us the permission to enter."

"So, were basically the keys for a locked door?" Hikari asked, tilting forward a bit at the rogue sitting across from her.

"That's actually a good way to put it. But yes." The rogue nodded.

"With the summoners help, we are able to blend into society. Have you seen the stigmata on your wrist?"Cecil asked. At that moment, Hikari looked at the winged shape marking on her wrist. "That is the Stigmata of Cosmos, it means that you are in control of a Warrior of Cosmos. Thanks to that mark, we are able to blend into society. The information you accumulated over your years of growing, that information is shared with us, and thus we know this worlds language, history, and culture."

"That's amazing!" Hikari announced, impressed with the simple mark.

"The mark also allows us to communicate with our warriors telepathically. We can even summon them to us in case we are separated." Rei explained. If the eyes of the miko could get any larger, they did. Pure amazement and wonder filled her expression, but was quickly replaced with a confused look.

"Wait, then how did I summon you?" She asked, turning her head to the knight. "Ogami said that in order to summon you guys we had to have some sort of similarity to you."

"That's partially right. But not even we know the full requirements. All we know is that we bear some sort of similarity to our summoners."

:Which is why I'm completely baffled as to how someone of your calibur could be summoned by someone as inexperienced as her," Rei remarked, causing the priestess to hang her head in shame.

"But there is one thing you should know." Firion interrupted. The summoners turned to him. "There are only two ways of defeating another warrior. One of us, either warrior or summoner, must defeat another warrior in battle. And the other way..." He was reluctant to say this. This is one of the many reasons he secretly despised having summoners.

"The summoner is kill." The knight respond. The miko's expression went from amazement to fearful. Ogami and Rei expected much, seeing as how they had months to cope, but this was a bombshell on Hikari. Could she even do it? Kill another person, or get killed herself. Is that what these warriors had to deal with? Cecil caught onto the petite blond's slight trembling and replied.

"However, if we were to die, nothing will happen to the summoners. If the summoner were to die, their respective warrior would pass on as well."

"Short version Hikari," Ogami responded as he faced the miko sitting next to him. "If Cecil dies, I'm okay. If I die, he dies." Hikari's fearful look turned to worry, then faced the three warriors.

"Better us than you." Firion remarked. Hikari went quiet once more.

"Even so, you are my summoner. But it is still your choice." The knight walked over to the priestess and kneeled, catching her off guard. "Will you help us in our goal to defeat Chaos?" His silver blue orbs bore into Hikari's violet eyes. The miko closed her eyes, contemplating. All of this was so much to take in. The war of the gods, the need of magus as summoners, being force to fight for survival, it was just too much.

'_I'm not very strong in magic nor in melee combat. I don't even know if I'll be able to help. I'll be killed before I could even give out the command. But...'_ Her eyes fell onto the mark on her wrist. '_If I don't, someone else is at risk to get involve, and I doubt they would want to get more innocent lives involved. Those warriors of Chaos already know that I summoned him, so they'll come after me. I don't have a choice. But...maybe...'_

"I'll do it. I'm already involved as it is. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my cowardice. We won't just stop Chaos..we'll end this cycle once and for all." Hikari declared. She still doubted herself, but this wasn't the time to let those feelings get the better of her.

"Truely? Are you sure?" Cecil second guess her, thinking that she may change her mind. To his relief, she shook her head.

"Once I start something, I finish it. I don't start on a path and walk it half-way. Once you choose it, you walk it all the way. That's what I'm going to do. I may not be that strong, but I'll give it all I can." The warrior nodded in understandment and stood. Before he could say anything, Hikari gasped. His eyes widen when he heard it.

"That's reminds me! I don't know your name!" She quickly stood up and bowed. "My name is Hikari Himemiya. I'm very pleased to meet you and am honored to serve as your summoner from now on." The politeness of the miko caught the attention of the warriors.

"Shirou was correct, you are very polite," Cecil smiled at the girl, causing her to blush a bit. Cecil stood and placed his hand over his head, slightly bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cecil Harvey."

"My name is Firion." Hikari then turned to the knight hoping to get a name. Only to receive the opposite of what she wanted.

"I don't remember it."

"...huh?"

"I don't remember my name. I've only been known as the Warrior of Light."

"Warrior...of Light?" Hikari echoed.

"We suggested giving him a name but he refuses." Cecil remarked.

"Only because there's a faint memory of someone once calling me by name. I may not remember it clearly, but it is the only feeling I've retained of my past." Warrior of Light responded bluntly. Hikari crossed her arms, but not in arrogance, rather, in thought. After a few minutes she spoke once more.

"Okay then! I'll just call you Light!"

"'Light'? But I said-"

"That you have the faint memory of being called by name. I'm just calling you by your title."

"Then why don't you call me 'Warrior'?"

"Because 'Light' sounds more cooler and sounds more you. I witnessed some of your attacks. And even then I could tell there about the light. So it makes sense."

"She has a point," Cecil chimed. After contemplating, the warrior nodded his head, giving her the permission to call him that. Hikari smiled.

"Okay then. It's nice to meet you Cecil, Firion, Light. Okay," Hikari clasped her hands together. "Since it's late, why doesn't everyone just spend the night over. I can bring out a couple more Futons for you. And dinner is already cooked and ready. Just make yourselves at home." Hikari dashed into the hallway.

"She says this after we've already barged in for thirty minutes." Rei remarked. Ogami shrugged.

"She's like that. Oh god wait HIKARI!" Ogami yelled as he chased after the miko. Just as he went past it, the phone began to ring. No one touched it, but the sounds of running feet and a female scream caught everyone's attention. The warriors and magus ran into the hall, only to see Hikari tangled on the floor with Ogami, blanked everywhere. The phone stopped ringing, and the answer machine kicked on. At that moment, Hikari and Ogami haven't wish for anything else more then they did now. They wished they were both dead.

"_HEY HIKARI IT'S ME MAKO! We'll be there in about thirty minutes! Sorry for being so late, track practice lasted longer than usual and sis was out shopping for you-know-who's birthday tomorrow! See ya then, and I can't wait for magnificent supper your cooking again!" _

The house was filled with an errie silence, even the wind could be heard. The male magus was the one to break it.

"We're doomed."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**FINALLY I FINISHED IT! However after this chapter everything will be thought up. Because this is where half of my dream ended. The other half being much further into the story, like all the summoners and warriors meet each other, and where Kefka and Emperor prove they are the biggest assholes in the world. Let's just say this will prove to be a big emo moment and badass moment for the summoners. **

**This chapter was mostly information and explaining roles. The next chapter will prove to be a bit comical and more powers the magus have. So hope to see you again in the next chapter. **

**I finished this on June 1st, 2011, that night, but for some reason, it took too long to upload, and I kept on getting a time out error or something. And the descriptions of appearances of each character comes from Final Fantasy Wiki, just modified. **

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER!**

**Hikari: I would really appreciate it if you did. ***Bows politely*

**HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THIS CUTIE! ***glomps Hikari*

**Hikari: ...choking...can't...breathe...**

**btw...Latin Translation, the chapter name...is that right? I bought a book so I'm not sure. Can someone check for me?**


	4. Primoris Noct The First Night

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of my mildly popular story! This is your author StarlightAT! So before we get to the main attraction, let's do some review replies! **

**cooking samurai: I'm tempted. I'm really tempted to use the extra characters and Duodecim cast in this story. But I don't know how I'll incorporate them into the story.**

**Wingsong5555: Haruka isn't really Hikari's sister, she's Makoto, aka Mako-Chan, sister. They're known as the Kurusugawa sisters. But yeah, you'll see what everyone does. **

**shadow ninja koopa: It's nice to have a new reader! And like I said to cooking samurai, I'm tempted to put them in, but I don't know how. But an idea is slowly forming. **

**JeffreyFai: There's still more info to come, and I'm happy that I got at least these guys in character. And they pretty much were in an Eternal Recurrence from what I'm getting from the game.**

**Warnings: Blood, death, OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...I know it should be easy but the words don't come easily for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, possible Firion/OC...just need to know if he does have a love interest or not. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**Grr...once again another chapter not to happy about doing...**

_**Chapter Three: Primoris Noct (The First Night) **_

"What are we gonna do? Mako-chan and Haru-sensei are gonna be here any minute! What are we gonna do what are we gonna do!" Hikari was flailing like a mad woman. Her arms shaking wildly and her face held the expression of fear. She just learned that getting bystanders involved was a big no-no, and at any moment she was about to get her two best friends involved. If anyone said 'don't panic', they were wrong. To her, this was the right time to panic.

The others watched her in both amusement and annoyance as she continued to panic, trying to find good hiding places for three full grown men in armor. The kitchen that was next to the living room was not big enough to hid even one of them. With the stove on top of the oven, the refrigerator next to the wall with the freezer below it, the cabinets on the wall hovering over the sink and below it, there wasn't a single spot to hide them. Especially if they were to stand up, they could easily bee seen as the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen was a small portion of the wall that served as a counter. (A/N: Like in Emiya's place in Fate/Stay Night)

The living room was no better. A couch, loveseat, a small coffee table, along with a small flat screen TV, that was all there was (A/N think of Daisuke's house in D.N. Angel-minus the traps. I don't like making up buildings since it's so confusing writing about them. So, I'm gonna cheat.). Not a place for them to hide. She could go out into the hall and stash them into her room, but then there would be chaos probably, and she couldn't place them in the Dark Room, as her newly developed photos could still be ruined. Admitting defeat mentally, she slumped to the ground.

"Done with your little tantrum?" Rei asked, her arm laying on the armchair, her chin resting on her palm. Hikari turned to the black haired female, her eyes portraying uncertainty of what to do. Seeing the confusion and becoming disgusted by it, Rei sighed heavily.

"Look, why don't you just switch Light into Spirit Form?" Hikari turned to the Student Council President, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Pardon?"

"Another part of being summoners is that we can have our warriors change into three forms. A human form, spirit form, and battle form. The battle form is how you see them now, armor on and weapons ready." Rei explained as she raised three fingers, lowering one at a time as she listed off the forms before jabbing her thumb towards Light.

Turning her gaze towards Firion, she demanded, "Firion, switch into Human Form." Firion nodded his head before a blue light enveloped his entire body. The light slowly dimmed, revealing Firion, but wearing, to the people of this world, normal clothes. His hair was not as elaborated as before, being straight and part of his hair tied back. His shirt was a button v-neck with another black shirt underneath, the v-part of the back shirt being held together by slightly visible black strings. The outside shirt held a zigzag pattern that was traveling towards the lower middle of his shirt. His hands were obscured by black gloves, which were protected by brown leather arm guards that covered his entire forearm. The pants were jeans with a brown belt with sleeves that a sword could fit through. His usual armor footwear was replaced with brown boots with leg guards, similar to the ones on his arms. All in all, Firion looked like an everyday guy. (A/N: There is a picture of what I'm describing, you can see it on Firion's page on Final Fantasy Wiki, not the Dissidia part, but the Final Fantasy II page of Firion.)

"You see. Human form is the appearance they take on during the day. Like Cecil explained earlier, they need to blend into society. So it's the summoner's job to create there appearance, by using our mana to create clothes or alter there normal appearance." Hikari was amazed as Rin continued. "However, they will take this form when the mana supply they have is drained and can't fight anymore."

"It's rare though. As during the past six months I was with Rei, it only happened once. And that was because-"

"Finish that sentence and everyone will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you got here!" Rei countered as Firion flinched, deciding to shut up. A snicker caught the priestess' attention and she turned to the paladin. Cecil was trying so hard not to laugh, giving Hikari the feeling that he saw said experiences.

"Now, switch into Spirit form." Rei jester for Firion to change. Doing as he was told, Firion changed back into his regular appearance, minus the weapons. Hikari blinked. It looked like he didn't change but she could feel that something was off. To her, Firion's spirit pressure was like a ghosts. "Now Firion is in Spirit Form. This form is used whenever were in public places, like school, and they can't enter. To the normal person, they can't be seen. While to us, there spirits. Only the warriors, summoners, or people with high level's of magic, or spirit energy, can see them." Rin's explanation was thorough and to the point, making it easy for Hikari to understand.

"Understood. So-

"HEY HIKARI!" Said girl's blood went cold, knowing full well who that was. Now was the time to really panic!

"How do I switch forms with Light?" The blonde panicked, as well as Shirou, Cecil and Firion.

"Concentrate! Think of Light as a ghost! It couldn't be any easier than that!" Shriou hissed, quickly changing Cecil into a spirit. Hikari took the advice. The knight began to glow, only for the light to diminish quickly.

"It didn't work!" Light declared.

"What!" Rei hissed as the sounds of Makoto and Haruka increased.

"Hey! KARI! We kinda need you to open the door! Our hands are full!" Haruka yelled, hoping the priestess could hear them yelling outside. She did, and it only caused her to panic more. Rei turned to Firion to get an idea, only to see both Cecil and Firion turn into their human forms.

"What are you doing!"

"We didn't do anything!" Firion panicked. This was unnatural to them.

"Is there any place we can hide them?" Shirou exclaimed.

"No! They can stay, we just need to come up with some sort of excuse,"Hikari looked frantically around, hoping to get some idea.

"How do you explain a medieval knight standing in your living room!" Shirou was getting on edge.

"Uhm...cosplay?" Hikari replied innocently, trying not to get in too much trouble. Rei knew that Hikari may have an idea of what was happening and was getting more ticked by the minute. Suddenly, the door opened, causing Shirou and Hikari to flinch.

"Hey the door's open. Kari! Where are you?" Rei glared at the priestess.

"You didn't lock it!"

"Hehe...oops."

"What do you mean oops?"

The sound of creaking caught the attention of the group. The footsteps of the Kurusugawa sisters came closer and closer to the living room. The only thing blocking the hallway from the living room was a single white door. Hikari knew it was too late, and there was only one place to hide him. As the door knob slowly turned, Hikari quickly turned to the knight, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Keep them busy!" Hikari whispered as Light followed her upstairs.

"HEY THERE-huh?" Makoto stopped, seeing the legendary Ice Queen and Shirou Ogami, along with two people she didn't know sitting on the couch, drinking some tea. Acting as if nothing has happened.

"WHOA WHAT'S ICE QUEEN DOING HERE! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO" Makoto screamed out in shock, loud enough to be heard upstairs.

"...Ice queen?" Rei echoed.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the Warrior of Light watching Hikari pace around. They were now in her room of the two-story house. The room itself wasn't big, but it was a decent size. The walls were pure white with a few large photos of the sky, the meadow, the Autumn colored trees and Akikaze itself hanging on the wall in black picture frames. A bed covered with red sheets and pillows was in the right corner of the room next to a window which was concealed by white blinds and curtains. A small nightstand with an alarm clock sat on it. On the far side was a wooden desk with three drawers and a lamp and laptop sitting on it. The dresser was across from the bed, next to the wall closest to the door. It was a pretty simple room but the fact that red was the dominate color gave the three the impression Hikari loved the color. As the girl continued to pace, Light caught the sight of a photo hanging above the dress.<p>

It was a painting. A beautiful meadow with many yellow and white flowers, along with a couple of wild roses. The field laid resting next to a forest of evergreen trees with a lake, reflecting the sun off of the clear surface of the water. In the far distance, a beautiful white castle glowed with magnificence and brilliance. Light's eyes widen in shock.

That place was-

"Oh dangit! What are we gonna do...you can't say up here all night..." Hikari scratched her head, completely lost on what to do. The Knight glanced at her as her pacing increased. If there was one thing Light learned in the hour he's been to this world, his summoner was not one for being calm in certain situations.

"Perhaps it would be best to try again."

"I don't know what I did wrong the first time." Light thought for a second. Granted, he didn't know much about the powers of the summoners, but he had a general idea, even before Rei explained things to her. It was the warriors job to explain these things, but Rei pretty much covered the basis.

"What is it that you imagined?"

"Well, you as a ghost basically. No change, just unseen to most people, except me," The priestess remembered what she thought of. Light went back to his thoughts.

"_That's correct. Then why did it not work. Was it because of the current situation? She couldn't focus as well? Or-" _

"Would you mind trying to change me into human form?"

"Huh? You mean the one where I come up with your appearance?" Light nodded, confirming her question. "Okay." Hikari closed her eyes.

"_Something that will make him seem as another in society, something that looks good...something good..." _Hikari thought long and hard. Many images flashed inside the young woman's head. Hikari's eyes flew wide open.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me see if I got this right," Haruka was sitting on the loveseat next to Makoto while Shirou and Rei were sitting on the couch, there respective warriors standing next to them. "Basically, Cecil is a cousin of Ogami's from Eden, and Firion is your older brother Tachibana who just happens to be friends with Cecil?"<p>

"Yep." Rei calmly drank the tea in the small china cup.

"That's pretty much it Haruka-sensei," Shirou smiled. Haruka didn't buy it, and the two Magus could tell. Makoto, on the other hand, was ogling the two boys. To her, the were the hottest boys sees ever seen. Her eyes glistened with delight at being near the two handsome young men.

"_Dammit...if that girl knew they were coming over why didn't she tell us? We could have avoided all of this?" _Rei was seriously pissed at the priestess.

"_I've got to find a way to convince them...or else-"_

"Mako-chan, Haru-nee!" The voice of the priestess caught everyone's attention. Turning around, the group saw Hikari coming down the stairs.

"Hey there birthday girl! What took you so long!" Makoto grabbed the girl and trapped her in a headlock, once again, for the second time that day.

"Sorry, I was helping out someone."

"Who?" At that instant, Light came down. But instead of his normal attire, he was wearing black jean pants, a navy blue sweater with a black jacket. A necklace with the symbol of Cosmos hanged around his neck. Both Makoto and Haruka blushed at the handsome silverette that just appeared. Hikari wore a big smile on her face, knowing that her plan was being set into motion. Haruka, however, quickly shook her head and glared at the priestess.

"Hikari, there better be a good excuse as to why a stranger is in your house!" Haruka freaked. Dammit, she wanted answered and she wanted them NOW! Hikari was a little frightened at the teacher's angry remark, but gave her the information that she asked for.

"Well, you see, Light here is actually a friend of my mother's!"

"What? Your mother's friend?" Makoto asked, after finally snapping out of her oogling state. Haruka lowered her gaze.

"Yes. See, he came to the village due to my mother's will. Apparently, he was asked by my mother to watch over me while I grow as a priestess. To supervise and assist me." Hikari didn't know if the story would pass, but so far it was convincing enough for Makoto to believe. The others watched as Hikari passed on her story of Light's appearance. Rei was secretly hoping that the teacher would buy the story. And if she didn't, then there was plan B.

"So, that's it." Hikari replied. Makoto was in awe, but Haruka held an annoyance gaze. This was all it took to tell Hikari Haruka wasn't buying it. There must be someway to get her to believe.

Haruka thought about the explanation that Hikari gave her. The story, chronologically, matched with the events that happened recently perfectly. True, Haruka didn't know all of Hikari's mother's friends, but knew she had a few outside of Akikaze, hell, even outside of their continent, Oriens. But it still bugged her that she wasn't aware of any other friends coming to help Hikari with her training. All she knew was that HE was the only one coming. But maybe she was wrong. Though something still bugged her. With Hikari's status as next in line, this man could be lying to her as well as everyone else, just to get to the legendary treasure. Hikari is gullible. No argument. Though there were a few times she saw through the many people that lied to her. Even so...

Shaking her head, Haruke crossed her arms and pouted, until she widen her eyes. The lightbulb in her head switched on. She knew exactly how she was going to prove if this man was lying or not.

"Okay...I'll believe you," The others sighed in relief, but Light didn't. He knew the woman had something up her sleeve. "If you answer my questions correctly!" Hikari sat as still as stone.

Questions...

QUESTIONS? No no no no no! Her plan backfired! Wait, maybe they wouldn't be so bad. If she's lucky it'll just be simple, easy questions. Yeah that's it! They'll be questions about how Light got here.

"What was Hikari's mother's name?"

"_Oh crap." _Shirou and Hikari knew it. They were both doomed. The answer that came from Light however, was something the priestess didn't expect.

"Mana Alexei." This earned surprised looks from everyone.

"Okay...well her name is famous so...then tell me why Kari's last name is Himemiya?" There is no way he could get this to.

"Because that was Mana's last name as well. Alexei was her middle name, but she dropped her last name. She didn't tell me why though. However, on her birth certificate, Mana gave Hikari the last name because it is a family name, and her mother's maiden name." Haruka blinked. Okay..maybe he does know Mana.

"Alright. Third question...what was her favorite color?"

"Red and orange, similar to the colors of the leaves here in Akikaze."

"What was Mana's favorite dish?"

"Something called Pork Buns."

"Mana's favorite saying?"

"You won't know until you try."

"Alright! Then what-"

"Excuse me for interrupting but what does this have to do about him being here?" Rei interrupted. She was becoming annoyed with the questions, but really who wouldn't? If someone you didn't know ask you useless questions wouldn't you be annoyed?

"Everything! I don't want some stranger trying to seduce Kari and use him for his own needs!" Haruka answered with full force. Rei blinked, Shirou was trying his best not to laugh, and Light was officially offended by that remark. To the point it almost showed on his face. Cecil and Firion watched in amazement as Light tried his best to hide his disgust.

"I am not here to seduce her. I'm here to protect her as she trains," He answered, causing Haruka to calm down at the answer. "Just like you said, you don't want anyone to harm her. Mana asked me to come here a few days before her untimely death. I will say it again, I am here to protect her, not to harm her." Hikari was speechless, along with the others.

"Come on Sis," Makoto spoke as Haruka turned to her. "There story checks out. And Light seems like a pretty decent guy. The only reason your upset is because he's a man living with her for the time being...uh..." She stopped once she realized what she said. And just like her sister..."NONONONONONO! NO GUY IS ALLOWED TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Mako-chan calm down! You to Haru-nee!" Hikari ordered.

"DON'T TELL US TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS!" Both girls screamed at the miko.

"But I do! So stop being rude and respect the rules of my house! Or else you won't get anything to eat while your here!" Hikari screamed at the sisters. Both sisters blinked. Did she just really say that? No food?

"But-but-but-"

"No buts!" Hikari replied sternly. Both sisters took this as the sign to sit down and immediately began drinking their tea. (A/N: so freakin tempted to have someone say Cid's famous line regarding this! LOL) Hikari's smile returned as she began walking towards the kitchen. With the sisters finally under control due to the power of food, Hikari lifted the pot from the stove and brought it to the table.

Once everyone was done, Shirou and Hikari began washing the dishes as Haruka watched the nightly news along with Rei. The three warriors all journeyed outside to talk about certain matters, which Hikari guessed that it had to do about the situation at hand. She glanced outside the window to see the rougue, paladin and knight speaking, though she could not hear nor tell. Returning to her chore, she was interrupted as the volume of the TV increased.

"Because of the recently, unknown accidents, the coma wards and hospitals in all of West Oriens have been filled to capacity. The reasons for this are still unknown, as doctors, psychiatrists, and scientists struggle to find answers. As such, many schools in this region of Oriens," A large geographical map of a country was placed on screen, with parts of it filled red. Akikaze and other citys were part of the red. "Will only be going for half a day. For now these schools are on break and will not start up until two weeks from now."

"Man...I wish they would hurry up and find the cause to those accidents. It's been going on for six months now, they must have at least some clues," Haruka complained as Makoto nodded her head in agreement. Both of them were tired of the many coma incidents that's been happening. Rei, however, tightened her gaze.

"_She's right. Those Chaos creeps aren't very good at concealing their tracks. Unless it's their summoners. Throughout all this time, I haven't managed to find one of them. It's only the warriors themselves. Do they even have masters? No. They have to have them. It's the only way they could have entered this world. And they can't survive long enough without one to sustain them."_ Rei grew uncomfortable the more she thought about it. It was at this moment that the three warriors reappeared. Rei immediately stood up and walked towards Firion.

"Himemiya." Said priestess appeared from the corner of the table along with Shirou. "I would like to thank you for inviting me into your home and for the lovely dinner you cooked. But Firion and I need to return home." Said rogue also voiced his thanks, and both left the house. Shortly afterwords, Haruka and Makoto left as well. Before they left however, Hikari gave them a plastic bowl of her stew for their little brother.

"Aw thanks Kari!" Makoto hugged her best friend and ran after her sister. Hikari waved both girls goodbye and entered her now quiet household. Sighing, Hikari made her way back to the living room to see Shirou, Cecil and Light deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Hikari asked, a bit worried about how quiet the three men were. Cecil looked up and smiled.

"There is no need to worry Miss Himemiya."

"You don't have to call me miss, just Hikari, or even Kari. That's what Mako-chan and Haru-nee call me most of the time," Hikari modestly answered as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. The sound of buzzing caught the attention of the four as Shirou brought out a cell phone. He flipped it open and immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey bro. Huh? Alright. We're on our way," Shriou sighed as he stood up. "My brother wants me back home. I never realized how late it was. Sorry, and thanks for the meal Hikari." Shirou bowed, showing his appreciation. Hikari shook her head and bowed back.

"Shirou you're always welcome here. Oh and about tomorrow," Shirou blinked as Hikari smiled sadly. "Can we postpone our outing. With everything that happened tonight, I need some time to think about all of this." Shirou flinched.

"Y-yeah. I understand, and you have a point. I'll see ya later then." Shirou replied as he left the shrine, descending the stairs. Hikari felt guilty for doing that, but she really need to collect her thoughts. Down the stairs, Shirou tried not to let it show, but he was feeling sad. The hours upon hours he spent on creating the perfect date was ruined.

"Shirou, you need to accept this. Hikari is still shaken at the fact that she was nearly killed this evening. She tries not to show it but I know that she is scared," Cecil explained. He had once been in a similar situation when he was a child. So he understands the girl's confusion, and why she would try to hide it.

"That's not what's bothering me."

"Then...what is it?" Cecil had been with Shirou for two months now, so he knew the young man, having bonded with him due to his time living with Shirou. But for some reason, Shirou had been concealing his feelings as of late, and Cecil wanted to know why, but decided to never ask. Cecil did get his answer however, in a response he didn't expect. Shirou's eyes glared with a fierce hared as he screamed out to the night sky.

"Damn you Emperor! The next time I see your pompous ass I'll KIIILLLL YOOOOOUUUUUU!"

"Are you yelling because your date's been canceled or because Hikari nearly got killed?" Cecil asked, though he knew the answer.

The rest of the way back to the dojo, Cecil had to endure the wonderful language coming out of the young student council member's mouth.

* * *

><p>Once the dishes were put away, Hikari raced upstairs into a spare room. The room was only filled with a simple bed and desk. Light followed soon after, seeing Hikari folding the bed sheets.<p>

"This will be your room. It's right next to mine, so if you need anything just ask," The priestess timidly explain. She was still trembling at the fact that she summoned this Knight for a war she never knew about. Did Rei and Shirou feel this scared as well? And if they did, how did they cope with it?

"No it is fine. Thank you for your hospitality." Light answered with gratitude.

"Don't thank me. I know it's not much but this is my gratitude for you saving me. I may not have that much fighting experience, but I do possess some skill with a sword and a bow. You see I was once part of the kendo and archery clubs at school. Since I'm a priestess it's part of the family lineage to do these things and I have skill with magic. But I can only go so far as to the second tier spells since I'm still a novice in training and-"

"Calm down. I understand what you are trying to say," Light interrupted, prompting the worried teen to calm herself. "However, because of this war, you may need to practice much more than you already do. You will be thrown into battle, much like this night. Unless you can properly defend yourself, I fear that the time I spend in this world will be short."

"R-right!" The two stood in silence before Hikari began walking out of the room towards her own. Inside the city, Rei was now reading a mysterious red book with black and gold lettering on it. Shirou was inside his family dojo, practicing kicking and punching technique forms.

The stage was set. Three out of the ten summoners of Cosmos met. The moon rises high into the night sky. Once the dawn arose, the first day of the war will begin. And unknown to the chosen few, it will be a war that will drastically affect their virtues, beliefs, and lives.

* * *

><p><em>Where...where am I?<em>

_Whose there?_

_What? _

_Who are you?_

_I'm..._

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**OKAY! Once again, Missouri smashed by Tornadoes! And among other things I won't mention. Anyway...SEE? Just like I promised. Some comedy and explanation of the abilities of the Summoners! **

**If this were a game, then these four chapters would be the prelude to the game. Like the Prologue in Dissidia. BTW...I FUCKIN HATE FERAL CHAOS! I CAN'T BEAT THE DAMN BOSS! GRAAAAAAAAHHHH! HAVE TO KEEP RESTARTING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THE DUNGEON AND THEN TRAVEL ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN INTO IT! FREAKIN INWARD CHAOS MANIKINS! SO FREAKIN HARD TO BEAT! **

**Ahem..anyway, many of you were wondering if Lighting, Laguna, Tifa, Kain, Vaan, Yuna, Prishe, Shantotto, and Gabranth will be in this story. Like I said...extremely tempted to put them in here...just gotta figure out how. But if I do decide, you'll know if you catch the hints. **

**I will say this though, one of the characters out of the 9 I mentioned, will defiantly make an appearance in the story. I will drop some hints here and there. **

**So from now on, expect more action and such. In chapter five, I am hoping to put an action scene in there. But you'll just have to wait. **

**Question, reply in your reviews, would you like it if I were to put mini snippets of the next chapter into every new one I post? Like what they do in anime's and such, show snippets of the next episode. Would you like me to do that?**


	5. Prima Dies The First Day

**Hey there, hi there, ho there! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Dissidia Viginti Unus: FINAL FANTASY! Lets start off with some replies to my loyal reviewers! And today we start off with a new reviewer!**

**Kiiroi Senko: Thanks for the review and favorite story alert! About your suggestion, well...who said it would be just THEM? I have plenty in store for our lovely Warriors of Cosmos, so much that if they were real, I may need to try and leave the freakin planet. **

**JeffreyFai: The incident was something I was brainstorming one day and when I was done with the idea I busted out laughing. Poor Firion has a lot on his plate with this girl. And it sounds like you know the castle of which I speak! If you do, send me a PM, and if your right, I'll give you a cookie!**

**Distany Glory: I just may need to ask you to beta this since your Latin is correct, better than mine anyway...and I keep on forgetting to ask my friends about the translations. But I know you have a lot on your plate so I won't. But hey congrats on getting through your exams, you deserve a cookie! *gives cookie* And dude, why did you change your pen name? Now I have to go back and re-edit all my author notes! XD Well I gotta fix all my typos and errors anyway...**

**shadow ninja koopa: I'm gonna say this...I like your username, reminds me of a moogle! ^_^ Anyway, reading back I just spotted all my errors. Dammit, only when I read it AFTER it's post do I see all the typos...But wait a second! I know that I put a H in that! It should be "She's ever seen!" And Firion ends up with Maria? I just finished the game...and throughout that entire time I don't really see a couple relation, but more like sibling. But hey that's just me. Thanks though for finding that out for me, I was looking everywhere for that info!**

**cooking samurai: Oh snap...i forgot about Gilgy. But to redeem for my forgetfulness, he shall make an appearance in the story, albiet a funny one! **

**Warnings: Blood, death, OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC, it is official! So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**So, I will officially be doing a Firion/Rei pairing since I try...but I can't see him with Maria. Then again that's just me. Thank you shadow ninja koopa for telling me about a canon pairing. **

**Before I forget, the reason Hikari calls Haruka Kurusugawa Haru-nee will be explained in this chapter! And in second Author Notes below, I will be changing some Voice Actors and adding new ones. **

_**Chapter Four: Dies Prima (The First Day) **_

The sun rose, it's light engulfing the beautiful trees of Akikaze. The light swept over the fall-colored trees, entering people's windows, alerting them that the day has come. The light that peered into Hikari's room caused her to awaken. Eyes fluttered as she slowly rose. Her blond hair was a mess and her violet eyes droopy from last night's event. Turning to her alarm clock, she saw that it read 7:25 a.m. Yawning, she placed her feet on the floor and began traveling downstairs. The priestess rubbed her tired eyes, hoping to start breakfast before her guest woke up. Opening the door to the living room, her eyes shot open.

Light was already awake, dressed and ready. His gaze was focused outside. Hikari blinked a few times, registering the fact that there was someone who would wake up this early. She figured after last night, he might be sleeping in, but that thought went down the drain the moment she saw the silver-haired man.

Said knight turned to Hikari, no expression on his face nor in his eyes. From just one glance, he could tell that, despite being awake, she was still tired. If she was still tired, why did she wake up this early?

"Uhm...good morning." The blond timidly responded, making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been up?" Hikari was digging into her cabinets, taking out two pans.

"I was up before the sun arose." He answered. Simple and blunt. Hikari didn't expect that, but knew that he must have been up for a while.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you something to eat," She questioned her new housemate.

"Because it would be rude of me to do so." Once again, a straightforward and blunt answer. This was getting them nowhere.

A few minutes later, Hikari was dressed and breakfast served. During that time, neither one of them said a word. It was tough for the young girl. She wanted to strike up a conversation with the man, but didn't know what to say. The silence between the two was nerve wreaking. Never in her life has she met such a person as him. If he was going to be staying with her then there was no way in hell that the two would start off with mornings like this. The tension already was making it difficult for the girl to breathe. All they did was just sit there, staring at each other. That's it. Even then it was maddening.

"_Oh there must be something, anything! I can't take this pressure anymore!"_ In thought, the memories of last night flew in her mind. Finally knowing what to say, she turned to the knight sitting across from her and asked.

"About last night," Light raised his head. "How did you know the answers? You couldn't have met my mother, could you?"

"I did not. However, our minds are connected. When your teacher began asking me those questions, your mind automatically answered them. All I did was use our connection to tap into your mind and obtain them." His explanation made sense. Rei did say that there was a connection, and that they could connect with each other through telepathy. With the madness from yesterday, it was no wonder that Hikari forgot about the president's explanation.

Speaking of that...

"Uh Light, there's something I should tell you." She knew she grabbed his attention when he looked at her in the eyes. "It's about Mako-chan and Haru-nee. I've known them since I was a child, so because of that, I see Haruka as my older sister. Haruka Kurusugawa is her real name, and she's also my homeroom teacher, as well as my guardian."

"Your guardian?" Light questioned.

"Yes. My mother passed away three months ago from an incurable cancer. And in her will, it stated that Haru-nee was given custody over me. But because I don't want to leave here, Haru-nee and her younger sister, Makoto, always come over. During breakfast, dinner and sometimes lunch if the school is on break, like right now."

"I see. So we should be expecting them to appear any moment now right?" Light really didn't want to meet that woman again so soon.

"Yes," Hikari chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry about that. Haru-nee and Mako-chan have always been protective of me. And due to me being the next head of my family line, it's got worse." Hikari rubbed the back of her head.

"I see." Light responded to the innocent girl's apology. The awkward silence returned as both just sat there at the table, neither one saying a word.

"_Not again...please...just say something..."_

"Is there anything else I should know?" The young girl could swear she heard bells of joy as he finally asked her something. So the conversation wasn't completely one-sided.

"Oh yes! Today is my birthday, so I maybe gone for a long time today."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." This response made the priestess blink a few times. "Now that the enemy knows who you are, I cannot simply allow you to travel alone. It is my duty to protect you, my summoner, from any threats made by the enemy. So I will be going with you, for your own sake." Light explained, no emotion, no hint of feelings, nothing whatsoever. Hikari had to admit it, he was a bit intimidating.

"Uhm...okay...Then let me clean up and we'll get going. I can also take the time to show you around the village." She answered as she took both plates.

"I already know the layout of the village." Hikari was about to ask how, but then remembered. Because of their connection, the warriors are automatically granted the knowledge their summoners possessed. The warrior's responses made that official. But wait...

"About that bond, does that mean you can also see my memories?" Light took a sip of water from the glass beside him before answering.

"It's possible, but I am not sure." Turning on the water, Hikari began to wash the dishes from last night and this morning.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I believe that Firion's summoner explained everything," Light responded, turning his gaze back to his summoner. "If there is something else, I shall let you know." Hikari turned around and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Light." The warrior did nothing in return, but he was secretly glad that the girl was put at ease. During their time, she saw that the girl was jumpy and anxious. He was never one to strike up a conversation, but he felt it unfair to continue that way. Especially for someone like her, who is inexperienced and uncertain. She was unintentionally dragged into the war, so he thought it would be best to try and ease her. Before she was forced into a fight. The sound of clanging dishes and pots told the knight that she was finished.

"I'm going to get some stuff and then we'll leave okay?" Light nodded before she dashed up the stairs. A few minutes later, she returned with a small purse on her left side with the strap that sat on her right shoulder. "I have an idea of where to go first."

* * *

><p>The Ogami Dojo. The people that ran it was Shirou's older brother, Yukihito, and his best friend, Thoma. The martial arts taught there ranged from sword techniques, like kendo and koujutsu, to hand-to-hand combat, such as Kung fu and Karate. The place was about twenty minutes away from the shrine by foot. Inside the house that lied inside the dojo, Shirou was still asleep. His head covered by sheets of blankets, refusing to get up after last night's madness. Slight shaking broke the contact between his eyelids and his cheek. He paid no head to it however, closing his eyelids once more. The shaking continued, and a voice was heard. Shirou still didn't budge. After a few more minutes, the shaking stopped. Finally thinking he can go back to sleep peacefully, he drifted back into his dreams.<p>

"SHIROU WAKE UP NOW!" Shirou screamed out, terrified by the loud voice. Pissed, he threw the blankets off of him, his eyes bloodshot and his face twisted with anger.

"What the hell are you doing yelling in my ear!" Shirou yelled out at Hikari. Shirou blinked. Hikari. He yelled at Hikari. He yelled at Hikari.

Is it really that hard to process it?

Said priestess blinked a few times before saying, "At least your up now." She smiled, obviously not fazed by the man's outburst. Shirou however was still processing the fact that he yelled at her. Until he sighed, and realized a very important thing. He was in his boxers. ONLY his boxers. The young man blushed a crimson red that put a tomato to shame. Hikari saw this and asked,

"Are you okay Shirou? Are you sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead, only causing him to bluish even more.

"Hikari GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But why?"

"Why? I'm HALF-NAKED!"

"But I always seen you without your shirt on when we were kids," Hikari wondered why Shirou was so concerned about it now. She also seen him in his swim trunks. She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal. Shirou cursed Hikari's innocence. Getting up, he pushed her out of his room, only to hit his foot on something. The object was his school books. Stumbling a bit, he finally lost his footing and crashed onto the floor, taking Hikari with him.

"ow ow ow. Dammit..." Recovering from the fall, Shirou opened his eyes, only to see himself laying onto of Hikari. Now the girl was certain that Shirou's head was a tomato. The minute he realized what position he was in, blood poured from his nose, and then passed out.

* * *

><p>"So you stay here for the time being?" Light asked Cecil as both knights walked outside. Cecil and Light were in their human attire, heading for the main dojo.<p>

"Yes. Shirou and his family have been very understanding. Much so that it seem peculiar that they are not afraid of me, or of the fact that other worlds exist. They took everything calmly."

"Quite a surprise. So, have you heard from the others?"

"Unfortunately no. Everyone is here on this planet, but were so scattered that I can barely feel them."

"What about Chaos' forces? How many have appeared?" Light asked as both sat down on a wooden porch leading to the dojo.

"Hmm...Besides Emperor, I believe that Firion said he saw the Cloud of Darkness. I fought against Ultimecia, but I'm sad to say that I barely defeated her. I'm afraid that's all I know," Cecil answered, though his head hung in shame at the mention of Ultimecia.

"That is fine. However, we must find the others as soon as possible," Light answered. His words brought something important to his attention. "How do you know the others are here? Did they attempt to make contact with you?"

"Yes. Terra and Squall both did. I haven't met their summoners, nor have the two met Shirou. As for the rest...It's difficult to put into words. But I feel as though there here."

"Another ability of the marks?" Light questioned. Cecil couldn't answer him, for he did not know either. As both sat in perpetual thought, the screams of a young maiden both both men back to reality.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SHIROU PASSED OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS!" Light recognized the voice as Hikari. Both knights scattered to their feet, rushing down towards the source of the voice. What they found their was both amusing and disturbing. Hikari was on the floor, Shirou laying on top of her, passed out, nose gushing out blood, and almost naked, besides wearing boxers.

* * *

><p>"OH you worried me!" Hikari pouted, her cheeks puffed out.<p>

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." The cloud of darkness (No not it! Like a depressive state!) hung over Shirou as he stuck the tissues into his nose. While Hikari was flushed at the embarrassing moment, a hearty laugh came from Yukihito.

"Poor Shirou." He commented at the boy's condition. All of the residents and guests were now on the same porch Light and Cecil were at. Light, Cecil and Yukihito sitting on the porch as Hikari and Shirou were standing a bit way from them next to a training pole. The thick trunk itself has seen better days, as it was chipped and beaten to no end. The cushions surrounding it were but ruined, stuffing coming out of it and some of the cloth sliding off. After watching Hikari scold Shirou a bit, the dark-green haired man turned his attention to the stoic knight.

"Well, introductions are in order. I am Yukihito Ogami, the head of the Ogami dojo, and Shirou's eldest brother. After learning of Cecil, I became engrossed into this war. If there is anyway I can be of service in ending this war, I would be more than happy. As both a martial artist and a scholar, I can be helpful in information gathering and training." Light was a bit shocked. Though from what Cecil said earlier, it came as of no surprise.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I am known as the Warrior of Light."

"I heard about you. Your the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, correct?" Yukihito asked.

"Yes."

"I see. Is there anything else I can call you? Addressing you by your title seems a bit orthodox." The warrior thought for a bit. Turning his gaze to Hikari, he mumurs the name she has decided to call him. "Light."

"Light. How ironic. Kari's name means the same thing." The eldest Ogami brother mentioned. Though Light knew this already. Hikari told him herself. Despite knowing the elder for only a few minutes, there was something Light had to know, something he had to ask Yukihito.

"Why are you insisted on helping us?" The knight watched as Yukihito's gaze switched from them to the teenagers in the area. Hikari was now talking with Shirou, smiling like she normally did, Shirou reply back to her many comments.

"Shirou is the only family I have left. Our parents died in a terrible massacre ten years ago. And Kari. Her mother died just recently, and the shock of losing her is still there. She never knew her father, the one that left her and her mother when she was stillborn. I want to protect these children, so that they never feel anymore suffering than what they had to deal with." His answer was pure and sincere. Something that Light saw mostly in honest men. Light turned his gaze back to Hikari and Shirou.

"I have a favor to ask," Light turned back to Yukihito. "Take care of her. That girl is honest and pure. As well as my younger brother, as long as your here." Yukihito smiled kindly.

"I do not understand why you ask this of me. Hikari's protection has become my top priority."

"I'm not talking about her life. I'm talking about her heart."

"Her...heart?"

"Yes." Yukihito nodded. Light didn't understand. Why would Shriou's brother ask him to take care of Hikari's heart? "As well as my brother's. There both good people. Take care of them, will you?" The knight closed his eyes before giving his answer.

"Very well." Yukihito turned his gaze back to the childhood friends.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>With Shirou and Hikari, the two were talking about the events of last night. Both were sitting on the ground, though Hikari was on a log, due to not wanting to ruin her blue skirt and pink, sleeveless shirt. She just received the outfit from her mother and did not want to mess it up.<p>

"About last night," Hikari turned to Shirou. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you in the end." His eye were filled with guilt and sadness, but also anger. Those feelings were directed at himself. He was with her, so why, in the end, could he not save his best friend, let alone the girl he had a crush on? Why?

"You don't have to apologize. What's done is done. It can't be helped," Hikari had to be honest. She was afraid, but now that she knows what the situation is, she decided to go with it. It was her decision and hers alone. Shirou closed his eyes, grunting.

"Still! I-uh-I could have been more helpful!" Warm hands touched his. Shirou opened his eyes to see Hikari, holding his hands in hers.

"But you did help me. You saved me from that crystal...uh...what exactly was that?" Hikari asked, wanting to know what that crystal like being was from last night. Shirou blinked, remembering what she was talking about.

"Oh! That was a Manikin."

"Manikin?" The priestess blinked. Shirou nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. From what I understood with Cecil and Firion, a Manikin is something like a copy of the warriors. But there crystal beings without a mind, well they do have a mind, but all they care about is fighting. They work for Chaos. Aw man, I think Cecil could explain them better!" Shirou ruffled his hair wildly, trying to explain what he though was the most confusing thing in the world. Truth be told, no one knew exactly what the Manikins were, well besides the Chaos pawns.

"So, the gold ones from last night, who were they based off of?"

"Uh...i think it was Firion." Shirou tried to remember, but it happened so fast that he wasn't positive. He was so worked up on protecting the timid priestess at the time.

"I see. Shirou?" Said boy found his blue eyes meeting with Hikari's violet orbs. "Thank you, for everything." Her smile caused Shirou to, for the third time, blush a deep crimson red. He shook it off before his eyes widen with realization.

"By the way, what are you doing here? After all the confusion I forgot to ask you."

"OH! I'm taking Light around town. And I thought it might be a good idea to drop off here for a little bit, so that if he ever needs to find his friends, he can come here," Hikari explained as her gaze turned to said knight who was talking to Yukihito. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Nah. I gotta train anyway, last night's encounter showed me that I'm not strong enough. So I'm gonna train for today," Shirou answered to the girl's question. Hikari felt a bit sad but decided to not let it bother her. It was Shirou's decision. Smiling, the girl replied.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>In who knows where, Emperor Mateus was walking aimlessly. Well maybe he wasn't but he defiantly isn't the type of guy to tell anyone his plans, even the author.<p>

"Care to explain why you retreated, your majesty?" The Emperor turned to the source of the voice. It was a man with violet eyes (A/N are they violet?) and silver hair with what looked to be a feather with a lavender tip on his head. He was wearing a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold linings. His legs were covered in the back by a white cloak held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece. From the thighs down he wore purple leggings and pointed boots. Out of all the Chaos warriors, Mateus hated this one as much as the clown. Having to deal with a male with an inferiority complex was no worth his time.

"I do not have time for such company as you," His voice was filled with boredom and annoyance.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. However I come with interesting news. It's about Garland." The peacock feather head caught the blond ruler's interest.

"Pardon?"

"It seems that he was interested in seeing his former enemy. He marches onto the summoner's home as we speak." Kuja explained. At that instant, a warrior clad in silver armor set with blue jewels, a horned helmet, and dark blue cape was standing at the base of a cliff. A forest behind him, and the village of Akikaze below him. His cape blew dramatically in the wind as he observed the village bellow him in the distance, not saying a word.

"How ironic. And here he was so against coming here, after learning of our needs for summoners," The emperor spoke. Then his face twisted into his trademark smirk. That smirk gave Kuja the impression that the pompous blond had something in mind. Something devious. Kuja whipped back his hair as he levitated.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have overstayed my welcome." In a flash of black, Kuja disappeared. Though the Emperor didn't care. His mind ran thoughts of how he would execute his plan.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set in Akikaze, the multicolored leaves swaying gently in the autumn wind. Inside the village, Light was following Hikari as both walked up a hill. The priestess was talking on a black cellphone, apologizing and explaining things. At times she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, and it was at that point that Light knew she was talking to Haruka. Possibly scolding her for not being at home. Hikari apologized many times before the yelling finally died down. After a few more minutes, she slammed the flip phone shut and sighed heavily.<p>

"I think she took it well." Hikari declared with a big smile on her face. Light arched his eyebrow, knowing full well that Haruka, did not, take it well that Hikari was missing from the house for a full day almost.

"Where are we going now?" He asked. Hikari smiled.

"To see my mother."

It didn't take long, only ten minutes. But the place where Hikari was talking about, that place was a graveyard. But unlike the normal ones seen on TV or in video games, this place was beautiful. A serene, peaceful air filled the field of gravestones to the point Light was shocked. He never seen such beauty in a place for the dead. The tricolor leaves only managed to boost the perpetual elegance of the place. Light observed the area with keen interest, until he realized that his summoner was walking a ways in front of him. He walked into her direction, watching her kneel down in front of the grave. Once he was next to her, he took a look at the gray tombstone and read what it said.

R.I.P.

MANA ALEXEI HIMEMIYA

BORN: JULY 11, 19XX

DIED: JULY 27, 20XX

DEVOTED MOTHER AND WORLD HERO

MAY YOU FIND PEACE IN HEAVEN

"This is..."

"Yes, my mother's grave." Hikari answered. She tenderly placed her palm onto the stone, smiling sadly. "Hey mom. I know I said I'd visit you on your 1st anniversary, but I had to come sooner. You see, something came up, and Light needs my help. I told I would. I just wanted to tell you that. And see if it was okay with you." The wind gently blew through as leaves were picked up from the ground, dancing in the wind. They twirled around Hikari, and flew into the sky. The priestess raised her head to the sky.

"Thank you." Hikari stood. Light couldn't see since she was standing where her back faced him, but from her gestures, she was wiping something away, possibly tears. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Hikari. I believe we should go. They will most likely attack at night," Light declared. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Okay. And Light?"

"Hmm?" Light hummed.

"You went all around town with me today and you didn't complain or say I was a nuisance. So thank you," She bowed, showing her gratitude.

"I was merely doing my duty." Light's answer caused her to flinch.

"Your right. Well then," Clasping her hands together, she turned away, facing the direction to the entrance of the graveyard. "When we get home, I'll cook up a nice supper for all of us!" Both began walking towards the entrance, until Light stopped dead in his tracks. Hikari, not hearing the rustling grass or crushed leaves behind her turned around, only to see Light turned around. Something was bothering him. She could easily see that, despite the man's attempts to show no emotions.

"Light? Are you okay?" She walked up to him. Light turned around and nodded, signaling her that everything was okay. She went to grab his hand, only for him to push her away quickly as rock and gravel were thrown up in the air in between her and Light. Her body hit the ground hard before she began to roll unintentionally down a hill. Her head collided with a couple stones before she was finally settled on the ground. The priestess groaned, trying to raise her right hand to her head. Hissing slightly, she saw that her head was bleeding, and her arm cut. The skin was broken from her wrist all the way to her elbow. The cut was thin, but the feeling of gravel, grass, and other alien elements in her arm caused her to grimace. The sound of sliding caught her attention as she look up to see Light coming to her aid.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lifting her slightly. His eyes widen at her injuries. His gaze returned to the top of the hill as a silhouette appeared. Who it was Hikari couldn't tell. The fall had messed up her sight. All she could do was listen to a laugh. A laugh that was both in amusement and in disbelief.

"So, THIS is your summoner! A woman, no, a child?" The knight shouted in amazement. He couldn't believe it. A simple little girl could summon a warrior as grand as HIM. "I must say this is quite a surprise. I never expected you of all people to find someone worthy to summon you. I thought it would have been someone on par with your skills, but she couldn't even sense me, let alone dodge my attack."

Light's gaze hardened as she lifted the poor girl to her legs, helping her stand. "Holds your tongue Garland!" Light shouted back, defending the young girl.

"Who?" Hikari could now barely manage to speak. Her head was damaged a lot more than she originally thought. She could barely hold consciousness. Her body felt like lead as she kept herself awake with all her might. She couldn't fall asleep, not now, not when an enemy was near. Light felt her body growing heavier.

"_She could pass out at any minute. I must do something! But I cannot fight him and watch over her at the same time." _

"What's wrong? Feeling protective of your summoner? You shouldn't be. Because once I kill her, you'll be GONE!" The one known as Garland swung his massive sword forward, the sword transforming into a long whip. On reflex, Light picked up Hikari and jumped out of the way. Landing a way from the crevice created on the hill, Light held Hikari in his arms.

"I was just summoned to this world. I have no intention of leaving it anytime soon!" He shouted to the man. Garland jumped from the top of the mountain and landed a few feet in front of the knight and priestess.

"As if you have a choice. Now, remove those ridiculous clothes and join me in battle!" Garland demanded, taking on his signature battle pose. Light would be happy to obliged, but if Hikari were to pass out...

"Ten minutes..."

"What?" The priestess opened her eyes slightly, pain beginning to cloud her mind. The sounds of bells and constant ringing not helping the girl with her possible concussion. Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried her best to fight the pain.

"I'll try...stay...awake...ten minutes..." She whispered. No, it was barely even that. Light nodded, setting Hikari down by a nearby tree. Knowing that she would be safe, Light charged towards Garland. As he did, the familiar blue light surrounded him, turning the man into his true from. Garland rushed forward, meeting steel with steel. Swords clang and clashed against one another. The sounds of ringing steel didn't help Hikari's condition,. Even though they were away from her, she could still hear them. Metal against metal, steel against steel, the sounds of running feet. She hoped that Light would end this soon, because if these sounds kept up, she was defiantly not going to last ten minutes.

Light knew he was on borrowed time. He knew that the moment he saw the blood on her head. If she were to pass out now, Light would revert back into his human form, weaponless and unable to defend himself. An easy target for Garland. That man picked the perfect opportunity to attack. But how could he have found him so easily. Light took extra precaution to hide his aura. That was the reason for his early rise this morning.

Garland knew his mind wasn't focused onto the battle. Growing angry with this, Garland swung his sword into Light's side, sending the man flying into a large cross tombstone, shattering it. Light laid there, grimacing in the pain of his back meeting with hard granite.

"Stop thinking about that woman! Or were you lying about not returning to the void so soon? Then again, if I had a pathetic summoner like that, then I too would rather cast myself into oblivion than serve her!" Garland knew that provoking the knight wouldn't work, but he was so pissed at the man for not focusing on their battle, and wasting his thoughts on the girl.

Light knelled, turning his gaze back to the priestess. He was so focused on her that he wasn't paying attention. That cost him already. If he had any hope of helping the priestess and making it out alive, he had to focus on what's happening now. Standing tall and proud, Light glared at his polar opposite. Garland took the hint and readied himself for the battle he has been craving for a while. Both men took their respective battle stances.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**ALRIGHT! GOT SOME ACTION IN THERE! Truth be told, I was on a bit of a writer's block with this one, for some odd reason. Anyway, there is the first half of the battle with Garland! I was hoping to get this out soon since I don't want to do monthly reviews, but I may have to anyway. Darn!**

**And guess what? I TURNED 18! WOHOO! So send me those lovable birthday wishes please! And I FINALLY DEFEATED FERAL CHAOS! THANK YOU YUNA! YOU ARE NOW MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TO USE, besides Warrior of Light and Lightning. **

**Okay here are the new voice actors!**

**Hikari Himemiya: Kari Wahlgren (Sakura Kinomoto-Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2-The Sealed Card. Just a bit more timid and older)**

**Yukihito Ogami: J. Michael Tatum (Komui Lee-D. Gray-am. I swear this guy is the most crazy older brother I ever seen in anime so far!)**

**Some voice actors will be receiving two roles since I have a lot of characters in this. Well There's nothing else so Ja ne~!**

**Here is the preview for Chapter 5! Imagine your listening to the music used in the DVD release trailers of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles from FUNimation. **

**Blah-No one speaking, just caption**

_**Blah-Cosmos speaking**_

_blah-description of scenes_

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_Light and Garland stare each other down. Once the leaves moved, both charged at each other. The light created from the both of them envelops everything. _

_**The first strike of the new cycle shatters the lives of three unlikely children. **_

_Rei and Shirou desperately look for someone in the darkness of the cemetery. Shriou spots the wounded Hikari and runs to her. _

_**Warriors take up arms to defend the ones chosen by fate's merciless grasp.**_

_Firion and Cecil charge at Garland, only to be swept away by a cyclone created from Garland's twin swords. _

**The cycle of endless conflict**

_**What started as a peaceful day now becomes a battle for survival.**_

_Rei places a jewel into her hand guard and raises her hand as the jewel glows. Shirou mercilessly attacks two blue manikins in the shapes of Cloud and Sephiroth. He manages to destroy the Cloud one, but the Imaginary Champion runs his sword into Shirou's arm. _

_**Only one side can claim victory for this night. **_

_Hikari slowly closes her eyes. _

_**Dissidia [Viginti Unus] 021 Final Fantasy **_

_**The Enemy of Light**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Enemy of Light

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 5! LET'S START OFF WITH OUR USUAL REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JeffreyFai: YOU GOT IT RIGHT! As a reward, you get a cookie! And Saber's castle was called Avalon? I didn't know that. I knew the sheath was called that but not the castle itself. It's not that Hikari's naïve…she's just slow when it comes to matters like that. Through Shirou's point of view however she is naïve. **

**Bznboy: Actually no, that was a random thing Hikari said. Will be explained though. But something in this chapter will be a direct homage to Chrono Crusade. **

**shadow ninja koopa: Ugh, I knew something was wrong with Kuja. I was trying to keep him in character while giving him a brief cameo. As for Garland being a lot harsher than normal, there is a reason. It has nothing to do with Cosmos' warriors though. Kuja's eyes are light blue huh? Can't really tell with the game. Thank you for telling me! And yeah I messed up, I was thinking of blaze, with how the homing fire bullets appeared, instead of cyclone in the preview, but that will be fixed in this chapter. **

**Warnings: Blood, death, OC involvement, some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...and now Kuja...Words just don't come to me as they used to for these characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**Not many reviews this time around...come on people review please! The more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the faster this story will get updated!**

**And I also apologize for my late update, since I've been working on two other stories with my friends, and working on college stuff I've been rather busy. Plus, I've been trying to come up with a proper ending to the fic. Depending on how this goes this story may or may not have a sequel. But if people do like it, then hey I'll make another one. I have already gotten ideas for a sequel anyway. But first this story comes…well, first. **

_**Chapter 5: The Enemy of Light**_

Light kneeled, turning his gaze back to the priestess. He was so focused on her that he wasn't paying attention, and it cost him already. If he had any hope of helping the priestess and making it out alive he had to focus on what's happening now. Standing tall and proud, Light glared at his polar opposite. Garland took the hint and readied himself for the battle he has been craving for a while. Both men took their respective battle stances.

Light and Garland stood their ground, the leaves from the old oak tree surrounding both knights. Both their capes blew in the wind, neither warriors making a move since Light stood up. The wind began to slowly die down. Each leaf that levitated began to die down, settling onto the ground. The last leaf to begin its descent was a red colored one, slowly it drifted downwards. The red leaf settled onto the ground and both knights took off. Light swung his sword to the left, trying to get Garland in his side, only for the gigantic sword of the silver armor warrior to block his attempt. The blade separated into two blades. Garland took the other one in hand and began to wildly swing both at the warrior, Light making every attempt to dodge, block, and counter.

Knowing that he couldn't dodge forever Light tried to thrust his sword into Garland's belly, only for him to be slammed into the ground by Garland's sword. Light grunted before looking up to see the sword break into two parts. Light's eyes widen as he rolled away, quickly using the momentum to lift himself up, managing to block the twin swords a few times until Garland brought the swords together, changing the sword once more into a sword, slamming it down on the warrior. Light dodged it again, skidding to a stop on the ground.

Light glared at Garland, thrusting his sword into the ground, causing a giant wave of light to appear **[Shining Wave]**. Garland tried to dodge it, but was hit anyway. The dark warrior landed on his feet only to see Light in front of him. Light threw his shield forward, catching the dark knight in its grasp. Reeling him in Light slashed Garland a few times before launching him into the air **[Ascension]** and releasing a large field of light energy, stabbing Garland with a large sword of light **[Rune Saber (Ground)]**. Garland couldn't recover from the move quick enough before he felt himself slammed to the ground by Light's Shield. Light landed on his feet_,_ only to feel a chain wrap around his foot. Light grimaced as the chain pulled him closer to Garland. Once he was in reach Garland's sword shifted to a deformed axe. Light's eyes widen as he rolled away from the incoming axe, though he could barely dodge the incoming attack **[Bardiche]**. Immediately jumping, Light threw his shield downwards, hitting the former knight several times and then launching Garland into the air **[Shield Strike]**. Light's sword released a purplish white glow. Once the light enveloped his entire body with a light aura the knight slashed his sword into Garland. Left, right, left, diagonal lower right, diagonal upper left, the sword spun in his hand before he finish the move **[Bitter End A]**, sending the former knight of Cordelia into a few tombstones and into a hole.

As the Warrior of Light landed safely on the ground he turned his gaze back to the grave. Garland groaned at the impact of his back with the ground. Despite the stinging, the knight sat up to see himself in the hole. However, it wasn't a hole. It was a grave. Even though Light couldn't see the other warrior, Garland's booming voice gave Light the impression that he was not amused.

"IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE IMPLYING SOMETHING!"

Yep. Garland did not find that one bit amusing.

* * *

><p>"There still not back yet?" Shirou asked. After the morning's little incident he completely forgot about Hikari's present. So he and Cecil decided to give it to her at night. However, when they knocked on the door, instead of a kind priestess, they found a worried and nearly crying Haruka.<p>

"She called me saying Light and her were going to the cemetery to see her mother's grave, but it's been so long they should have been back by now. Mako is heading there right now." The teacher's explanation of the situation caused Cecil and Shirou to gasp. "Huh? What's wrong?" She got no answer as both warrior and summoner dashed out of the house. "Where are you guys going! Hey!"

"Hikari wouldn't stay out this late on a whim! Something has to be happening at the graveyard!" Shirou declared as both he and Cecil ran down the stairs and down the hill leading to the shrine.

"Then we must hurry! But first we must find the younger Kurusugawa!" Cecil replied.

"Why?"

"Remember what she said? Miss Makoto is heading for the graveyard as well!"

"AW SNAP!" Shirou yelled furiously as the thought of Makoto arriving there before them and something was happening.

Too bad there was...

* * *

><p>Light and Garland ran through the many tombstones, neither one taking his eyes off the other. Both charged towards each other, neither one flinching as both ferociously attacked the other. Sparks flew high in the air as energy began to build up in the swords each warrior possessed. Charging once again, both blades met and a large sphere of light enveloped the two knights.<p>

Hikari was breathing heavily. She was trying so hard to fight against the drowsy sense of mind she was slowly drifting towards. She had to stay awake as long as she could. She had to. If she didn't, who knows what would happen. She grunted as she raised her right hand to her injured and still bleeding head.

"c..cu...cura..." She mumbled as a light green aura covered the wound on her head. As she grunted in pain the glowing light slowly sealed the wound on her head. If she were to lose more blood there she would be in trouble. There was an explosion just to the left of her as the fight between the two knights was still raging. Moving to the best of her capabilities, she continued her spell until she finally felt the wound closing. Breathing heavily, she collapsed onto the tree once again. Blood was still there, but at least the wound was closed. Maybe she could stay awake.

Light and Garland's swords clashed against one another, sparks and tiny flares lighting up the area surrounding them. As Garland once again swung his sword, Light jumped backwards in order to dodge the tip of the large blade. He retained his stance, not showing any signs of fatigue. Garland however did not let up. He quickly charged forth, swinging his massive sword. Light back flipped, but gasped as he saw two cyclones charging in his direction. Blown back by the sheer force of the wind, he collided into a tree. He grunted and opened his eyes quickly to see the dark knight ready to bring his sword down on him. Rolling away from the blade, the sword struck the tree, cutting the trunk in half.

The Warrior of Light quickly raised himself and ran towards Garland. The fallen knight turned his head to see the warrior charging his way. Immediately he grabbed the middle portion of his sword, splitting a portion of his blade away, creating two swords. Garland anticipated the attack, thinking that the warrior would attack with the blade, but was wrong. Light stopped about five feet from the knight, and in one fluid motion, swung his now glowing shield at the warrior of chaos **[Ultimate Shield]**. The shield somehow captured the knight, bringing him closer to the warrior. A few more strikes and Light pushed Garland against more tombstones. This didn't stop the fallen knight. No, Garland got up, unfazed by the assault, and yelled. Charging back at Light, the tip of the blade rotated 45 degrees, creating an axe of sorts. Garland slammed the axe-sword to the ground, a large crevice formed. Light gasped as the crevice opened up beneath him and many spikes of rocks appeared. Light dodged as many of the rocks as he could, only for Garland to take the opportunity to swing his now extended sword at the warrior of cosmos. The force of the sword managed to break apart some of the warrior's breastplate and sent him flying a distance away into tombstones, the warrior's body slamming into a tree. Light got up as he grabbed the hilt as hard as he could. He looked down to see his breastplate cracked, blood trickling out of the gash slowly.

The Warrior grimaced; he was beginning to develop serious injuries and he was running low on mana as well. He remained in his kneeled position as Garland slowly advanced towards the kneeling knight.

"It seems your beginning to weaken. Perhaps your slumber has made you lose your touch?" The fallen knight spoke, his metal boots crushing the few dead leaves on the ground. The warrior didn't reply to the dry remark. Instead, he remained frozen. Not in fear, but in waiting. He could feel the vibrations of Garland's movements as he drew closer. Garland was growing confused, why did the warrior not move? Was he truly exhausted? He hasn't even gone all out and the warrior was already tired and injured. No, there must be something. The warrior was cunning and could turn the situation around if he wished. So why was he still kneeling. Only a few feet now.

Almost there.

Light's head jolted up to meet with Garland. Immediately he dug his sword into the earth below, the light glowing off his sword made visible. Garland gasped as the warrior's attack clashed against him. Light's Shinning Wave was a direct hit, causing Garland to fly slightly into the air. The warrior dug his foot into the earth to send him propelling towards the fallen knight. As he landed slightly onto the ground Light spun his shield once more, propelling forward to keep the attack going. With a swing of his sword Light managed to strike Garland and send him into the air once more **[Crossover]**. Slowly a field of light was crafted by the Warrior.

"Blade of light!" The warrior cried out as he stabbed upwards into the field where Garland was trapped, setting off an explosion of bright light **[Rune Saber]**. Garland's cries of pain filled the entire cemetery, enough to where Hikari was able to hear. She was now at the battlefield, watching as the column of light exploded. Garland appeared from the light, steam emanating from his armor, falling towards the ground. Light however, was completely unharmed by his attack and landed gracefully onto the cemetery grounds.

"Amazing…" Hikari watched in awe. In the end, despite his wounds and handicaps, Light was victorious. It was the moment that Light knew that he had won that he began to stumble. Hikari realized this and quickly ran towards the knight. The warrior fell backwards, only for Hikari to catch him, but he was too heavy for her and it caused her to land on her bum. Light quickly looked up to see the now healed priestess, a worried look plastered on her face.

"You are healed."

"The first spells a priestess learns are those that heal. Technically you can stop at the third tier but I went further." As she explained, a light green light emanating form her hands began to fill the gap inside of the warrior's chest. Light grimaced at the feeling but relaxed as the pain he was slowly being consumed by started to vanish. "Lady of the Lake, mother of the prayer 'Glory,' lay your power upon my hands. Let the Mother's grace be the cure for your sake. Cura-" Hikari was cut off midway due to Light, with all his strength, grabbed the priestess around her waist and threw the both of them behind a few tombstones. An explosion of light, similar to the latter's shinning wave immediately skewered the earth, turning it into charred territory. Hikari trembled. That attack was much stronger than the Warrior bound to her. The said knight slowly raised himself from Hikari and the ground, standing with all his might. His eyes glared at the sight. Garland was standing, alongside him were two manikins, a crystalized version of the Warrior of Light, but blue, and another that was black. To Hikari it looked similar to the warrior called Cecil when he was donning his black armor.

"How are you at fighting?"

"EH?"

"I need to know. By myself in my current condition, I cannot fight all three of them and protect you. At best, I may need to let you battle the manikins as I deal with Garland." Light explained quickly as the manikins approached both of them.

"W-w-w-w-" The priestess stuttered. She had some experience, but these were copies of warriors she couldn't stand a chance against, at least not without…_"No…I made a promise to mama…I can't remove it….I'll have to fight with what I have now…"_ The priestess closed her eyes as she focused her mana into her right hand. It was then the manikins stopped advancing towards the Cosmos soldiers.

"They stopped?" Light observed. The priestess next to him threw her left arm out. Slowly she turned her arm, the closed fist emanating a blue light. Roughly, she opened her hand, and the blue light emerged. The light illuminated the darkness, the trees and ground dyed in white. The light in her palm slowly grew, enlarging itself until it took the shape of a long stick. The once open palm grasped the exact middle of the center of the glow, the light dispersing as if petals were being blown out of a cherry blossom tree. The light fully disappeared; in its place was an elongated white bow. However, the tips of both ends of the bow had blades attached, and what appeared to be a hilt was laying on the right side of Hikari's arm. Light was shocked at the skill of the girl's ability.

However, the moment the light dispersed and the weapon appeared, the manikins charged at the two. Light followed the crystal puppet's example as Hikari drew her bow at the blue manikin that was similar to Light. With a quick release of the string the bow generated a blue arrow of light. The light was released, aimed at the manikin's head, shattering the crystal puppet of war. The second passed through the shattered glass quickly, catching the female off guard. The priestess bounced backwards, barely dodging the crystal sword that nicked her hair, causing several strands to fly off. Despite that, the manikin relentlessly charged and attacked, Hikari dodging each blow. Left, right, left, right, the pattern of attacks seemed endless.

"Enough already!" Hikari screamed. A small light emanated from the bow. Suddenly, the shape began to change. A small mechanical sound, like those made in a factory when a machine shifts, was heard. The limbs of the bow both shifted, before rotating 180 degrees. The strings of the bow were drawn inside the limbs, and then raised itself on the tablet the arrows were placed in. The two limbs merged and the tablet became a hilt. The bow quickly became a two handed sword. Holding the hilt of the pink, red and white weapon, the priestess calmed herself, her eyes now portraying the strong courage she possessed the night she fought the Emperor. This didn't matter to the manikin. To it, things like courage or fear were unknown. All it knew was destruction, to destroy anything its master wanted. Hikari looked at the crystal being with pity. "I feel sorry for you, but I can't let you kill me." The manikin didn't respond, only placed the stick like sword at its side as it charged power.

After the manikins had dashed towards the priestess Light immediately left the girl, secretly hoping the girl could handle low level manikins. If not then he hoped she would last until he defeated the source of the manikins, Garland. With the silver armored knight in sight Light's sword glowed a brilliant white as he performed Shinning Wave. This time however, Garland was prepared for the warrior's assault. Garland jumped into the air and threw his sword onto the floor. The sword curled around the floor, leaving a line of water that exploded **[Tsunami]**, the rush of water canceling the attack from the Warrior of Light. The warrior covered his eyes with his shield, protecting his eyes from the burning liquid. A loud roar from the fallen knight alerted Light that Garland was attacking from above. Light dodged backwards to avoid the sword turned axe. But it was no use as Garland quickly reformed the sword back into its original form.

"Venerable strength!" Garland's sword hovered between his hands. A storm cloud appeared above him while three separate thunderbolts surrounded Light. The warrior scanned the area frantically before bracing himself for the incoming attack. The three thunderbolts closed in on him slowly, fully trapping him in** [Thundaga]**. A small shock grazed Light's shoulder. His eyes widen in alarm as he looked up.

Oh crap.

A fourth bolt appeared, hitting Light head on. His screams of pain filled the graveyard, alerting the blond priestess of his predicament.

"Light!" She shouted with concern. Seeing the lightning, she bolted towards the direction, only to be stopped by the manikin's attack. Six balls of darkness homed onto the young girl. Hikari noticed the oncoming darkness and spun, air circulating around her, creating a protective barrier of wind, bouncing the darkness into several directions before charging at the manikin at an amazing speed, using the momentum of her acceleration to cut the manikin in half, shattering it inside the barrier. Hikari breathed heavily a few times before collapsing onto the ground. Small beads of sweat poured down her face. She couldn't believe it…she defeated both of the manikins…and she…

"I…I did it…I pulled off an Aero Surge! I pulled off my invention! Did you see mama? I did it!" Hikari leaped for joy at her accomplishment. It wasn't until she heard Light's screams once more before she was brought back to her sense. "OH NO! Light!" Rushing towards the battle between Light and Garland she didn't realize the materialization of several more manikins.

Light knelled on the ground, panting. The Thundaga spell casted by Garland left the warrior of cosmos unable to move. If there was anything that annoyed Light it was thunder spells for that one reason. Possible paralysis. Garland advanced towards the exhausted Light, his head held high with pride. Garland snickered darkly at the sight.

"You should have expected THAT!" Garland yelled as he slammed the side of his sword into Light's stomach, causing blood and saliva to spill out of the warrior's mouth, before sending him into the nearest tree. The warrior of light's back hit the trunk of the tree with a large thud, the warrior sliding down from it. Having lost the strength to grasp them, Light's trademark sword and shield dropped out of his hands. It was now taking every inch of his willpower to keep himself conscious.

"_I can't keep this up...how is he this strong? Have I really weakened due to my slumber? No…there is something wrong. Even if I have just awoken, and the possibility of him being summoned far longer than I have is great, he shouldn't be this impressive in strength. And why is he so relentless? In our past duels he showed honor, despite being on Chaos' side…so why…" _Light's thoughts were cut short as he felt a metallic hand grasping him around his throat, lifting the warrior off the ground. The hand tightened around the pale skin throat. Light's breaths were in raspy pants. The desperate need for air rising as he struggled to keep conscious. Though he knew he wouldn't last. His chest wound increased in size, blood dripping out faster and heavier from the gash, and the lack of air didn't help. If Light couldn't find a way to escape from his predicament, his participation in the war would be cut short, and he had no plans on returning to an endless sleep.

"I bid you goodbye Warrior…" Garland whispered in a voice filled with murderous intent, not the calm and battle loving tone the Warrior was so used to hearing. Metal digging into the earth cast the warrior's attention to the massive sword Garland was wielding with ease with one hand. Light glared, but his conscious was slowly slipping away. The vice of a young teenager brought him back to his senses.

"LIGHT!" A bright white arrow shot through Garland's arm, the warrior of chaos yelling in pain as Light was released from the knight's monsters grip. Coughs and pants escaped Light's mouth as he desperately breathed in the air he desired. Hikari rushed forward to the fallen warrior, fear and concern expressed on her face. Garland held his arm in pain. The light the arrow was made out of was like poison to him. He could feel his blood becoming stone and his muscles screaming in anguish.

"WHY YOU LITTLE B-" Another arrow to his head immediately cut him off, but unlike the first one, this one was red. The shot hit Garland's helmet, though it didn't go through him. It was like he absorbed it. Hikari tensed, blinking in confusion and amazement. She was waiting for the fallen knight to move. But he didn't. He continued to stand in his same position. The priestess was beginning to worry. The silence in the air was similar to this morning, something she didn't like. She moved a bit closer till she was about five feet away from Garland.

"Uhm…hello? Are you…okay?" Hikari asked timidly, too scared to move closer to the full armored warrior. Her eyes gazed at the quiet knight before turning to her bow. Holding it by the lower limb, Hikari stretched out, tapping the armor with the upper limb of the bow. After a few taps, the girl gave up and turned around. The sound of collapsing brought Hikari back around to see Garland down on the ground. "Yep, that proves it. He's unconscious." Hikari observed. A groan from the Warrior of Light brought Hikari's attention to him, quickly running to his aid.

"It's…you…" Light muttered weakly. Hikari smiled ecstatically. Thank the goddess he was still alive, but he was badly injured in the process. The priestess' hands began to glow a bright green.

"I'm going to pick up where I left off. Lady of the Lake, mother of the prayer 'Glory,' lay your power upon my hands. Let the Mother's grace be the cure for your sake. Curasa." The bright green of the magic flowed into the seething wound created on Light's chest. Light could feel the skin stitching itself back together. It was painful, but it subsided once the wound was fully closed. Along with the wound the many bruises and internal wounds were also healing. The warrior was thankful that the metallic taste of blood was no longer in his mouth. The glow of the Curasa died down, leaving the summoner and warrior alone in the darkness of the cemetery, their only light being the now starry sky. With the spell completed the Warrior of Light rose to his feet slowly, not wanting to rush. Even though he was recovered, that didn't mean that the blood loss could still take its toll on him. Once he was on his feet he began to stumble. Before he could fall backwards, a pair of feminine hands wrapped around his waist, keeping him up. Turning to his right, he saw Hikari placing his arm around her neck.

"It's..uh..a little difficult to do this since your taller…and heavier…" Hikari groaned as she began walking with the warrior in tow.

"You don't have to do this I can-"

"It's okay. And you can't walk. I just watched you stumble and I know you lost a lot of blood. I'm your summoner so it's my duty to take care of you as you protect me in the future right?" Hikari smiled as her and Light slowly moved away from the battle sight. About halfway Light reverted back into his normal form, the clothes he wore still intact. It was right about then that both heard a voice they didn't want to hear.

"KARI!" Said girl flinched. Right in front of her was the red head, eyes wide and jaw dropped at the site of the battle. Gashes and trails of the battle riddled the place, tombstones and trees crumbled and broken. If she didn't know any better a war was fought here, the place was in a mess! Makoto marched towards the two, eyes flared with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Mako raged at the blond priestess. "WHY DOES THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE A WAR ZONE? WHY DOES LIGHT LOOK LIKE HE JUST FOUGHT IN SAID WAR AND ALMOST DIED? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OUTFIT? WHY WERE YOU NOT AT THE HOUSE?" The questions piled up and up, Hikari having to endure the abuse Mako was giving her. Light took his left hand and placed his forefingers on the bridge of his nose. He was now leaning against a nearby tree, watching the two girls. He was exhausted to begin with but now he was fatigued due to the constant yelling of the red head and Hikari whining while Makoto dug her fists into Hikari's temples.

"Hey!" A weary voice called out to the group. Light turned to the direction to see Cecil and Shirou running towards them. Once they got there Shirou collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. His clothes were sticking on him due to the sweat. Hikari could tell the two ran a far distance but unlike Shirou, Cecil was only breathing lightly. Obviously Cecil had more experience at running long distances for a long time.

"AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU RAN A MARATHON!" Makoto accused the young man on the ground. The only response she got from the breathing wildly young man was a glare.

"Leave him alone Mako-chan!" Hikari commanded, letting to Mako continuing her argument with the priestess.

"Don't tell me what to do? I want answers and I want them now! Now what the hell happened!" Makoto screamed so loudly the birds flew out of the trees. If only that was the reason why. Makoto looked behind the terrified Hikari and saw something that confused her. A crystal appeared out of nowhere, and formed into a man with a long sword. Another appeared, but this time it was another one, blue, but looked identical to the man leaning against the tree for support. Once again, the red head's eyes and jaw were widen and dropped.

"Mako? Is something wrong?" Hikari asked. Makoto pointed behind Hikari, to which the girl turned around, and wish she didn't.

"EYAAA! MORE OF THEM!" Hikari cried out, causing Light and Cecil to cast their attention to the Manikins. Shirou, confused as hell, bent his head backwards, only for a Cecil Manikin to aim it's sword at the boy. Shirou quickly dodged it by rolling to the side, using his momentum to lift himself up. Now there was a light blue Manikin with a large sword, a yellow one that resembled the Emperor, a red one of a young girl, and another blue one, no doubt it was a manikin version of Garland.

"Eh? Eh? EEH?" Mako panicked along with Hikari.

"Aw come on! We're out numbered!" Shirou complained. Light quickly returned to his armor. Once he did, he began to stumble once more. His vision became blurry, barely making out the crystal beings and his comrades. Cecil himself transformed into his Dark Knight mode and went to Light's aid. Mako witnessed the actions of the two warriors. What just happened? Why are they in armor? ARE THEY SOME KIND OF SUPER SENTAI TEAM? As she thought this, Light and Cecil easily dispatched the False Hero and Imaginary Soldier, earning more shock from the red head.

"What is going on? Hikari who are those guys?" Mako's voice was barely below a whisper. Even so, Hikari heard her, but could not answer her.

"Well, I don't…know…" She dare not face her best friend.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Mako screamed, placing her hands on the priestess' cheeks, forcing Hikari to look at her best friend directly in the eye. Makoto's eyes were beginning to well with tears.

"Mako…I…" Hikari stuttered. Suddenly, Makoto fell over, but Hikari manage to catch her. Hikari looked up to see the Warrior of Light, his right hand flat where Makoto's back of her neck was just a few seconds ago.

"We'll erase her memories of the night once we get rid of these fakes." Light explained as he summoned forth his shield and sword for the second time that night. Hikari nodded and carried the unconscious red head to the nearest clearing, leaning her body against the trunk.

"Sorry Mako-chan, but I promise you that one day I will tell you everything. It's just too soon now," Hikari spoke in a light whisper. In truth, she hated keeping secrets from her friend, and wished she could tell her everything, but she knew she couldn't. Doing so would involve Makoto in the war, and that was something Hikari could never want. Turning her back towards the sleeping girl Hikari faced the Manikins. Her bow switched into its sword form, ringing a melody of battle.

The crystal puppets dashed towards the four warriors. Shirou ran forward, performing a roundhouse kick on the Cecil Manikin. The kick was powerful enough that the puppet shattered on impact.

"You did it Shirou!" Hikari congratulated the young man as he slid his thumb across his nose in arrogance.

"Screw twin swords and a bow! Martial Arts are all I need!" The young man replied as he entered into a traditional Renoji-dachi karate stance. The False Steward charged at the black haired youth immediately after he took the stance. Shirou smirked as he dodged the Manikins first attack with its large sword and went in for a punch, only for the punch to be caught by the puppet. Shirou blanked.

"HIGH LEVEL MANIKIN! HIGH-LEVEL MANIKIN!" Shirou panicked. The False steward swung it's sword at Shirou's side, wanting to cleave the boy in half. The sword was intervened by Cecil's; blocking the attempt the manikin had to kill Shirou. Cecil took a step forward and stabbed his opponent, black energy pouring from the tip of the blade, hitting the Manikin multiple times. The energy was strong enough for the puppet to release its hold on Shirou and sent the boy flying into Hikari, who managed to catch him by reinforcing her arms and legs to keep her standing tall. A ball of dark energy was created overhead the manikin, which then slammed down onto the crystal puppet **[Soul Eater]**, shattering it.

"What do you mean high level!" Hikari cried. The moment she caught Shirou was the moment the Imaginary Champion sought to impale both of them. Hikari and Shirou managed to dodge the few assaults.

"Manikins are crystal. I can easily destroy them. THE FACT THAT THING CAUGHT MY PUNCH MEANS THAT HE IS A TOUGH PIECE OF SHI-!" Shirou was interrupted as the sword of the Imaginary Champion impaled him through the shoulder. Light went to the boy's aid, only to be interrupted by the replica of the Emperor. A direct hit Flare placed Light out of commission. All three gasped. Cecil tried to get to his summoner and the young woman but was blocked by the Phantasmal Girl and Imitation Despot. Shirou gritted his teeth as he gripped the crystal blade. Blood dripped down his hands as he held the blade in a firm grip, not letting the puppet unsheathe the sword from the boy's shoulder. While the manikin was busy with that, it didn't notice the priestess running towards him, wind wrapping around the blade. The Manikin turned around, not living long enough to see the girl cleave it in half, particles of its remains shattering in the mini tornado the sword was generating. Shirou could feel the sword vanishing and kneeled down, gripping the shoulder that was bleeding, hoping to numb the pain. Hikari quickly casted a Cura spell on Shirou and turned to where Cecil was. The Dark Knight was holding up well, but not well enough. The priestess rushed to his aid.

Cecil was having some difficulty with the two manikins. The yellow one kept casting Flare, surrounding the knight, and the red one kept casting random spells, ranging from Fira to Blizzara. Now some of them have worked to his aid, managing to block several of the Flares but he had to keep dodging in order to avoid being hit and knocked out. He was now the only one able to protect the Summoners and the unconscious Kurusugawa. And now with Light unconscious a lot was riding on his skills as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin. If he was to take them both out at the same time he had to time the transformations correctly. The Phantasmal Girl and the Imitation Despot both cornered the Dark Knight. The Phantasmal Girl prepared for a Tornado Spell, only to be canceled out by another tornado, one rotating in an opposite directing. Cecil and Manikin turned around to see Hikari rushing forth and slashing the Phantasmal girl by the waist, separating her into two halves. The lower and upper body both crashed onto the ground. Cecil took the opportunity to immediately transform into his Paladin mode. If the manikin could gasp it would have, as Cecil spun towards the manikin, slashing at the helpless manikin. With a few more strikes, Cecil knocked the manikin onto the ground, shattering it on contact **[Radiant Wings]**. Cecil landed on the ground safely, scanning the area for more Manikins. Finding none, he turned his attention to the female priestess.

"That was rather impressive. Not many can perform a spell with such clarity and control," Cecil complemented the girl, who in turned blushed at the praise.

"T-Thank you! But I'm not that good. Mana control maybe my best area but I'm positive that there are many others who can do better than I," Hikari modestly replied. Something in his heart told Cecil that the girl didn't receive praise that often. "But enough about me! What about Light?" Hikari ran towards the man who was still unconscious. Cecil and Shirou followed, after the boy picked up and placed Makoto on his back. Hikari shook the young knight gently, hoping to spark some kind of reaction from him. Luckily, the man's eyes began to flutter. The girl smiled ecstatically as Light eyes opened.

"What…happened?"

"You took one of the Manikin's attacks directly, and it knocked you out for a while." Cecil explained as Hikari lifted the Warrior of Light up. The sound of rustling leaves brought Hikari's attention to the pitch darkness. Cecil rushed forward, ready to attack when need to. Shirou stood on Hikari's right side with the injured Light on her right. The site of familiar faces coming out of the forest path next to the cemetery brought relief to the warriors. It was Firion and Rei.

"Is everyone alright?" Firion asked, worry stuck on his face.

"We managed to live," Shirou commented.

"We can see that." Rei replied until she saw Makoto on Shirou's back. "What's she doing here?"

"It's not Mako-chan's fault! She was accidentally caught up in the fight. We're planning on erasing her memories." Hikari was quick to defend her sleeping friend.

"Ugh…one problem after another…"

"What's she mean?" Shirou was confused. Firion sighed.

"We were attacked by a swarm of Manikins at her place."

"I don't know how they found us since I did everything to make sure we weren't detectable by magical means. But somehow they managed to track us," Rei explained. The clouds overhead began to move quicker, blocking out the moon's light and the stars as well. The groans of a large man were heard throughout the cemetery. The group turned to the source of the noise. It was Garland and he was awake. Firion and Cecil took immediate action, forming a sort of protective barrier between the somewhat awaken Warrior of Chaos and the Summoners, plus Light.

"What is that guy made of? Iron?" Hikari asked, trembling slightly.

"Ugh…my head…what?" Garland turned to the people in front of him. The Warriors of Cosmos with their, possible, Summoners. This raised an important question in his mind…

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE AND HOW DID HE GET HERE? He didn't have time to dwell on it as both Firion and Cecil immediately charged at the older knight. Taking precaution, Garland swung his blade and created two gigantic tornadoes **[Cyclone]**, both blew away Firion and Cecil, causing them both to slam into the trees, breaking them.

"Mr. Cecil! Mr. Firion!" Hikari called out.

"There goes our last defense!" Shirou commented.

"What the hell are you talking about? We can still fight!" Rei exclaimed at the martial artist.

"I wouldn't have a problem if Hikari and I weren't babysitting and carrying an injured knight!" Shirou argued.

"Ditch the baggage and get ready!" Rei commanded, disregarding the previous comment.

"Wait." All eyes turned to Light. "I will fight."

"But you're in no condition-"

"If you perform Curaga on me I should be able to defeat him," Light replied to the Priestess' remark. Hikari was reluctant to do so. He had already fought so hard today, and she didn't want to push him. Light saw Hikari's uneasiness and spoke.

"I am use to situations like this; battle after battle with almost no rest. There is no need for you to worry about me." Hikari gasped. Is what he said true?

"There is no need," Garland commented on the conversation the group was having. The group looked towards the fallen knight of Cordelia as he continued. "I shall admit my defeat for today, as there are other pressing matters I must attend to. Count your blessing that I chose to refrain myself." And with that, the Warrior of Chaos disappeared into thin air. The group could finally relax. As Rei went over to the Paladin and Rogue who were now recovering, Light reverted to his human form, looking slightly relieved he didn't have to fight anymore. The battle with Garland had tired him out more than he originally thought. Perhaps Light's awakening did cause him to be out of shape. It didn't matter now.

Hikari slumped to the ground, relieved and exhausted at the amount of fighting. Although she didn't fight as nearly as much as Light did, she did do her share of work. In all, her exhaustion was not because of fighting, but because of the atmosphere the manikins and Garland produced. It was enough to keep her on her toes all night. She was just happy it was over.

Wrong.

Hikari turned to where Firion was and gasped. A yellow imitation of Firion has its bow drawn.

"FIRION LOOK OUT!" Hikari cried, Firion gasped and turned around, only to see an arrow aiming straight for his head. The sword transformed into a bow, and Hikari prepared to shot down the incoming arrow. She didn't have to as Rei reached out her arm, and in seconds an arm manifested, blocking the arrow's path. The arm itself was enough to make Hikari fall. It was a large arm, red and fiery; almost looking it was made out of flaming ruby. The manikin was startled. Rei smirked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand glove. She placed it on her right hand, her left bearing a red ruby. Placing it onto the gold ornament in the middle of the glove, Rei outstretched her hand, her two left forefingers grazing the stone.

"By the Grace of the Holy Mother, Let the fires of battle draw you here! Come forth, War Maiden of Blazing Glory!" Rei chanted and as she did, a ball of fire enveloped in front of her. The fire grew larger and larger as a circle with various runes, all burning, were engraved into the ground. The ball became larger, spell bands wrapping around the ball, moving wildly in rotation. "Our pact of blood, the name of Ethereal Blaze. I summon you, Rousing Inferno, Brynhildr!" By the name, the being known as Brynhildr broke out of its flaming shell once the spell bands overlapped perfectly. To say that the being was large was an understatement. It was huge, at least three times taller and larger than Rei. Brynhildr's body was made entirely of ruby, almost similar to the crystal beings known as manikins. Though, her body was almost on fire. In one hand was a sword, in another, a scythe like weapon. The manikin looked onward of the summon, but paid no head to the menacing aura it exhibited. Jumping in the air, the manikin drew its bow once more, charging power.

"Shatter it." The command was given. Brynhildr's eyes shone a bright gold, the response necessary to tell that the being was going to obey. Taking the sword, the flaming warrior cut through the air, a blast of fire being released towards the manikin. The fire didn't just shatter the manikin, it completely obliterated it. Not a single shard was left. The flaming warrior stood tall and proud with Rei smirking in victory over the manikin's defeat. Hikari gaped in awe. She knew of their existence. In fact, the many beings the priests and priestesses worshiped were one, but to have seen one in person, to see an AVATAR in person in battle, it was truly a sight to behold. Rei turned to the priestess before saying,

"So, ready to return to the shrine?"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE!**

**HOT DAMN I FINALLY RELEASED IT! I apologize for the late update. College and writer's block hit me big time. Plus I was trying to finalize the moveset for the characters, figure out how each Summoner will fight and such, and figure out an ending. It took me awhile but I finally got one figured out. Depending on how this story goes well with you guys, this may or may not have a sequel. Well anyway I hope this makes up for the long wait! I made a New Year's resolution…to have at least one chapter done every month, or bi-monthly! I can't make any promises but I'm aiming for monthly. **

**All I have to say is I hope you enjoyed this! Read and Review, because reviews make updates so much faster and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**In a few days I will be uploading something called Mako-Chan's special lessons! It will explain things that I won't really touch upon that much and some things that may confuse you guys. So expect the breaking of the fourth wall, cute chibis and a bunch of random ass humor!**

**I would also like to thank my Beta-Reader who I shall not name unless she wants me to! Thanks to her I can rest easy!  
><strong>


	7. The Other Side of Akikaze

**You know the drill we start off with our review replies!**

**shadow ninja koopa: I'm glad you enjoyed my fight scene. And yes were taking a tiny break from fighting the bad guys. Keyword: BAD GUYS. Now the feeling you got from Garland…all shall be revealed in this chapter…somewhat….**

**JeffreyFai: As I told Koopa, all answers shall be revealed in this chapter about Garland somewhat. I can't reveal everything just yet but as for what happened to Garland will be answered/hinted at. AND I SHALL NEVAR GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! **

**Warnings: Blood, Deaths (Well duh! Manikins are gonna die!), OC involvement, some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...and now Kuja...Words just don't come to me as they used to for these characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**ONLY TWO REVIEWERS!? ARE YOU GUYS AT WORK, AT SCHOOL AND THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T REVIEW!? OR ARE YOU ALL JUST BEING LAZY! RAAAAAGAH! WRITER'S R-*falls over, mallet on head.***

**Mako-Chan: We now continue with our featured chapter! Oh and the author will no longer be doing Latin titles, she will be doing Roman numeral chapters and the snippets will change. Read to find out! Oh and don't forget to look out for my Mako-Chan's special lectures! She shall change the chapters so look out for them when she does. The only changes will be typo fixes, title changes, and etc. And she apologizes for being so late and she won't bother you with apologies! Just the longest chapter so far in the story! Oh and the Author has an important announcement at the end of the story! So please read it! This will affect the story!**

**Chapter VI: The Other Side of Akikaze**

"KEEEFKAAA!" Garland's massive voice boomed throughout the ruins of an old castle. As soon as he called out the name of the Chaos Warrior,

"You called?"

"I got half the mind to kill you!" Garland yelled in rage as his seven foot sword changed into an axe. He slammed the axe into the ground like a hammer slams on a nail, except for the large column of rocks erupting form the ground, nearly hitting the Clown on impact hadn't he moved.

"EEESH! What got your panties in a twitch?!" Kefka asked, not amused with the fallen knights attack.

"What possessed you to think you would get away with what you did?!" Garland was furious, obviously. His voice was loud and held a desire to amputate the clown in front of him, but suppressed himself in order to wait for when Kefka's guard was down.

"What? You mean my new spell?" Kefka grinned as the fallen knight of Cornelia fumed with rage. "Oh it was just a teency weency little magic spell! At least it wasn't the mask we're forcing that priestess to wear!"

"Once again, why did you place that spell on me?"

"To see if it would work, DUH!"

"That spell was made for-"

"Calm yourself Garland." The false hero and magick knight turned to the Emperor as he walked towards them. "We needed to see if the magic would work. And the results were more than perfect."

"You can plan your ridiculous ideas all you want, but the next time you decide to use me as a guinea pig, it won't be just your life that you will lose." Garland's voice was threatening and cold, determined to live up to his promise should the Emperor have any more ideas in store for him. With a huff, Garland left the two alone to ponder the effects of the spell. It was then the Emperor turned to Kefka.

"So? Can we move onto the second stage of our plans?"

"Anytime you're ready your Highness," Kefka then broke off into a maddening laugh, one which foreshadowed the events that were yet to come.

* * *

><p>It was morning once again, the sun beating down on the sleepy village. Though different from yesterday morning, Hikari was up with the sun this time. She was wearing her temple's priestess uniform, her eyes looking solemnly at the village. It was due to last night that drastic measures and decisions had to be made.<p>

"_We're leaving the village?!" Hikari's face portrayed confusion. Light was sitting across from her, a bandage covering his right hand. Once the group returned with the sleeping Makoto in one of the guest rooms, Hikari took the liberty to bandage and cast Cure on the wounded warriors, specifically Light and Firion. After the group settled down, Light decided they couldn't stay. _

"_If we stay here we will only make ourselves an easy target to attack. They have discovered where Firion and Rei reside and they already know where you live." He was right. Rei claimed to have put up a barrier to hide Firion's presence and her status as a Cosmos Summoner, and yet the Chaos' Warriors, more of the Manikins than an actual warrior, still found her. Hikari wasn't comfortable with the idea due to the constant threat of monsters that lay outside the barrier. While she knew the village was more than capable of defending itself, Hikari was still worried. Shirou saw the worried look on her face, and sighed. _

"_Hikari," Said girl turned to his attention. "The villagers will be fine. They don't call this place the 'Village of Martial Arts' for no reason. We got a reputation as being the best fighters in the whole world, minus the Valkyries in Septentrio." Shirou explained, hoping that his words would put the young girl's heart at ease. "So if anything does happen, we have over a hundred martial artists standing guard protecting this place." Hikari was still not convinced. _

"_But what if the barrier were to collapse?" Hikari asked. Shirou didn't have an answer for her. Sighing heavily, he patted the blonde's head. _

"_Hikari, you need to stop worrying. If the barrier collapses, then someone can fix it. You are NOT the only one who can fix it." Shirou stressed the words that came from his mouth. Something that Hikari didn't like. In the underlying sense, it meant 'stop being paranoid, what happened before will not happen again.'_

"_But we can't leave first thing tomorrow! This isn't a video game where you can just walk out and return back in just a few seconds. I have to get permission from master and travel permits-"_

"_Already taken care of. And were leaving the next day, not tomorrow." Shirou replied._

"_But when-"_

"_Yukihito has gotten everything prepared for me and Rei. All we gotta do is get you finalized by Kurusugawa-sensei and we are set!" _

"_Even so, we can't just up and leave without a plan." Rei reached into a nearby bag she brought with her. Earlier, Rei was at the library and borrowed a few books concerning the fundamentals of magic and a few Atlases. She took out a large, blue paperback one with the words 'Mundeus' on it, and sat it on the table everyone was surrounding. "Cecil? Didn't you say you hear from several of the Warriors?" Rei asked as she flipped to the contents page, with Cecil nodding in confirmation. _

"_Yes. Terra and Squall are together I believe and said they were heading to Akikaze." _

"_How long ago was that?" _

"_Let's see…I think it was about two weeks ago when Cecil got the call. They said they were in ,' Shirou explained as Rei scanned her finger on the contents, seemingly looking for a page number. Rei must have found what she was looking for as the next thing Hikari saw was Rei grabbing the right side of the book and letting the pages drop. She soon stopped and found herself on page 45, a map of East Oriens coming into view with its surroundings. _

"_Okay. No matter where they come from, in order to get to Akikaze, they would have to go through Miako. Then they would take the Bullet Train to reach the station outside of the Natsuki District. Since Terra and Squall are heading this way and we need to leave the village, let's just meet them there." Rei explained as her fingers trailed the path towards the village, her finger tapping the picture of Akikaze once her finger stopped it's tracing of the path. The rest of the group agreed to the plan, except Hikari, who was still possessing lingering doubts._

"_Uhm…What if they get here tomorrow?" Rei looked up towards the blond priestess-in-training, eyes._

"_If they do they do. We'll see them."_

"_But we don't even know what they look like…" Hikari whined. _

"_Then the marks will activate."_

"_Wait what?" This caused about ten pairs of eyes to fall onto Rei. She blinked a few times before she realized something. They didn't know. Rei sighed._

"_I can understand Hikari and Shirou not knowing but you guys? All right. Basically, our marks will glow whenever a Summoner is nearby. I found this tidbit out this night. So neither Firion nor you two know?" Rei glanced over at the other two warriors who sat across form her on the loveseat. _

_(A/N: All right Yaoi fans do not make any remarks on Cecil and Light sitting on a loveseat. XD )_

"_Cosmos explained to us that ther**e **would be several other abilities we would have to find out for ourselves, although I should have expected something like that." Cecil's eyes gazed into Rei's aquamarine orbs as he explained. _

"_That would make sense. That way it would be easier to see who is friend or foe instead of thinking the whole world is your enemy." Hikari gazed upwards, her finger on her chin before clasping her hands together as if happy she doesn't have to see the world as her enemy._

"_But then it puts us in a pinch…cuz that means the Chaos Summoners or whatever will know who we are. It's a freakin double edged sword," Shirou slumped as Hikari's head dropped down as well. _

"_Well then, if you don't mind Himemiya, I'll be picking out my own room," Rei stood from her seat and grabbed her bag, gracing Hikari with a smile that was both mischievous and demanding. She then walked off. _

"_Huh!?" Hikari reacted immediately. She ran over to Rei as the woman walked down the hallway and up the stairs. _

"_I can't go back home, the manikins trashed-"_

"_YOU trashed the place!" Firion retorted. Indeed, he remembered the event quite clearly. It was Rei, with a large Firaga spell that destroyed half of her home. _

"_Details details. The point is I need a place to sleep tonight and what better place than here with a Priestess, who is not supposed to turn away a homeless person?" Rei smirked as Hikari flinched. After a few seconds, Hikari slumped, admitting defeat at the hands of the Jewel Witch. _

"_If that's the case then hell I'll stay over to," Shirou spoke as Cecil agreed. After today's events, they were dead set on staying with the group. The loud whining of the priestess in training rang through the walls of the house. Hikari had no choice. She had to allow the group to stay over, much to her displeasure. _

* * *

><p>Maybe this was a good idea. Staying in the village would mean danger for the place. And who knows? She has wanted to travel for a time and this was a perfect opportunity. The young priestess in training breathed in and slowly released the air she kept inside herself.<p>

"Well, I got time before they wake up. Once I make them some breakfast I'll head on out to that place and get in some training with master!" And with that the young girl ran back into the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you she's fine!" Shirou exclaimed at the three warriors, who were desperately looking for the owner of the house. Shortly after Hikari's departure, Cecil woke up to realize she wasn't in the house, and left her cell phone on the counter. This prompted him to awaken Shirou, and in turn Firion, who then went to wake up The Warrior of Light and Rei. She was not pleased, and now the group was dealing with a very pissed off late riser.<p>

"Then why the hell couldn't she leave us a note to where she was?!" And Shirou was facing the most of the girl's brutality. Shirou grimaced at the loudness of Rei's voice.

"She probably thought that since I was here there wouldn't be a reason to leave a note." Shirou knew the girl the best out of the group and knew she would do something like this. With another groan from the Student Council President, Rei sat back down onto the loveseat in the living room. She was rather irritable about Hikari leaving and not telling anyone. Realizing that they had no clue where exactly the girl went, Light sighed and turned to Shirou, the only person who may have a hint of where she went.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked. A swift nod came as a response.

"Just follow me and I can take you to-"

"Excuse me." Shirou pounded his chest in pride until his face sank from a smile to a taunt frown. He was not happy with being interrupted and turned his eyes to the perpetrator. Light was holding a piece of paper in his hands. "It's a note from Hikari."

"Don't just stand there, read it!" Rei demanded with arms crossed. Light mentally rolled his eyes as he proceeded to do what he already had planned on.

"Dear everyone, if I am not home before any of you wake up, there is no need to worry. I am currently on the other side of Akikaze where the barrier does not reach. I am training with master and will probably not be home till around noon. Breakfast has already been made, some of it is in the fridge but the rest is out on the stove. I will see everyone as soon as I am done. If you want to see me before then, take the red train in Fuyuki District and head to the other side. Annette will tell you where I am. Sincerely, Hikari."

A long silence accompanied the room.

"The other side? Akikaze's other side?" Shirou muttered, deadpanned.

"Sounds like it…" Rei rolled her eyes once the warrior finished reading the note, leaving her with a questionable look on her face.

"The other side?" Light asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why anyone would go there. It's infested with monsters and what-not ever since the accident…" Shirou began to explain the place where the female priestess has gone, but his tone shifted from normal to somewhat sad mid sentence. "I knew Hikari was doing secret training but there…."

"Does she keep to her word?"

"Oh yeah, unless something catches her interest," Shirou answered the new warrior. Truth be told, the warrior didn't trust his Summoner completely, and was not pleased that she up and left with only the note. Then again, Light could think of several other warriors that were just like that, but weren't polite enough to leave a note behind saying where they were going.

(Could we even call that politeness? I mean she just up and left.)

"I say we go and meet her." The men turned to the only female in the house (That was awake). Her arms crossed and stoic face betrayed the curiosity and confusion on why someone would want to go to the other side of Akikaze. "I want to see what exactly Hikari does for training. And what possesses her to do it outside the barrier. Annette I can understand, but a Priestess-in-training? She's just painting a big red bulls-eye on herself for both monsters and the Chaos Losers."

A big red bull's eye didn't even cover it. But she was right. Hikari was being a bit too reckless. That the warriors could agree on. But Shirou couldn't. He had known the girl since childhood. And while they did have their ups and downs, even several break ups, mostly because of him, she was the one to think through a situation. Why would she go to the other side of Akikaze, where the Crystal's barrier could not reach? There must be more to it than just training. With a quick nod, Shirou agreed with her, with the other warriors following suite.

"Aright, but I am not leaving without eating!" Shirou declared as he ran to his seat and started downing the food, barely even chewing it. After the first few bites, tears ran down Shirou's eyes. Though they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

"Hikari's cooking…This is a man's dream come true…" The food in general being curry with white rice with small ice crystals on the side.

"How?" Shirou stared dumbfounded at the Warrior of Light, who was the person who said such a thing.

"How? EATING A MEAL PREPARED BY THE GIRL YOU LOVE IS EVERY MAN'S DREAM! The texture of this rice is like clouds, the curry is filled with a spicy resonance that crushes you, but the tender ice crystals mixed at the side contrasts the sauce, having it melt instantly into your mouth, cooling the spice and making you feel as though your flying on air…ITS DELICIOUS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU NOT A MAN?!" Shirou accused the taken aback silver-haired male.

"Not the type that eats like that and has stalker like tendencies," The warrior mumbled. Both Rei and Firion turned back from the rice cooker in the kitchen and back to Shirou. Shirou froze on the spot, his eyes slanted in worry.

"Stalker…tendencies….CECIL!" Said male turned to his Summoner, a smile gracing his face. "I DO NOT ACT LIKE A STALKER!"

"Do you watch Hikari from a distance?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the woman of your dreams know you are doing this?"

"…I don't think so…"

"Do you send her various letters and presents and never give them to her yourself because of shyness?"

"…maybe…"

"And has these acts of love caught the attention of the school, spreading around the rumor of someone stalking Hikari?"

"…."

A long silence filled the room. But this time, unlike the first, the silence was broken by the stiff reply of the Warrior of Light.

"I rest my case."

* * *

><p>As it was rather early in the morning most of the shops were still closed, but there were a few that were beginning to open. One of those said shops being the Accessory and Weapons shop down Market Street in the Natsuki district. As the group of five traveled down the street due to the hill, Shirou turned and faced the Warrior of Light.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay to be up and walking? You took a beating last night," Shirou asked, walking backwards so he could talk with the knight.

"I am fine. Though, I'm afraid that there is something wrong." Light continued to walk with Cecil and Firion beside him and Rei behind him. At his mentioning of their being a problem the summoners and warriors listened. "When we are summoned, we are supposed to be given the same information about this world that our summoners have, including the basics like language, writing and the geography of the planet. However, there seemed to be holes in the information I received."

"Example being?" Rei asked.

"Akikaze for instance. I know how to get in and out and around but, I can't seem to remember the shops and the names of the districts and roads. I cannot seem to recall any of that. And with the world as well. I know the continents, but not what they look like." Light explained to them.

"Okay, so your saying you haven't been given all the information we have," Firion deduced while listening to the warrior's problem.

"Perhaps this has something to do with Hikari?" Cecil commented, though he wasn't entirely sure.

"Probably." Rei responded. "When a Summoner calls forth a warrior, they need to set up a connection of sorts. Did you try to set up a Spirit Lay Line with her?" Rei crossed her arms in thought before asking the warrior her question.

"Pardon?" That answered Rei's question. Smacking herself in the face, Rei groaned as she realized what the problem was. Firion decided it was best for him to take over.

"Well a Spirit Lay Line is similar to the Lay Lines that travel throughout the world and lie in various locations. The lay line we have connects us to our Summoners. It's how we receive mana and information so staying here would be easier and so we could remain corporal and ready to fight if we are needed." Firion explained as best he could. It looks like he explained it well enough as Light nodded his head, showing that he did understand the rebel warrior.

"And because of the missing lay line your power and information is being cut by half…" Cecil whispered.

"We'll figure this out later! Let's just hurry up and get Himemiya already!" Rei argued as she walked past the group of men she was sorely stuck with. Shirou glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're awfully concerned about her."

"Name one instance where she HASN'T been in trouble or caused trouble this week." Rei turned back around to glare at her student council member comrade. Said boy flinched when he realized she was right. At her words the group decided to stop the conversation for now and continue to wherever Shirou was leading them. As the group moved forward, Light thought back on their conversation.

"_So my powers, are half the norm? That would explain why Garland was so powerful. And yet, this poses a problem. I need to find out how to fix this, or else it will be like Garland said. My time here will be short. Hmmm…No use worrying about it now. I better focus on finding that girl."_ Light thought as he followed behind.

* * *

><p>"And here we are in Market Street, better known as Fuyuki District!" Due to circumstances with Light's connection, Shirou decided to take a tour around Akikaze, despite Light wanting to find his summoner right away. They took a small detour on their way to the place Hikari was. During this time, Shirou was explaining to Light the various districts as they went through them.<p>

Akikaze was made of four districts altogether, plus an underground railway. The third district, Natsuki, was known as Market Street, as nearly all known produce and building supplies was sold and carried there. This district was the closest to the beach.

The district is connected to another district called Fuyuki, the first district. Most of the entertainment and other accessories, such as jewelry, clothes, and bookstores, were found there. Fuyuki was also the place associated with the train station, as Fuyuki was the closest to the forest that lead to the other villages outside of the barrier.

Next to the first district called Fuyuki was then Haruki the second district, containing the tradition of Akikaze. One of the places being the hill the Shrine and house the Himemiya Priestess family resides, as well as the dojo, library, and school grounds.

The fourth, and last district, was called Koyoki. While there were normally houses and other lodgings in the other districts, this was known for the basic apartments and housing, but it was also connected to the train station. The station didn't just lead to outside the barrier that protected the people from monsters and such, but also lead to another section of the town.

A/N: If anything it's an expy of Twilight Town since I am fond of the town's design and I just love that world. If you don't know what it is, look it up. Because I know I just gave a crap-sake, half-assed description. Sue me I'm no good at describing towns…can't wait for future chapters…ugh….

While Firion and Cecil were used to the busy streets, Light was having a hard time navigating through the crowds of people, some tourists, others villagers. In truth, he had never seen so many people in one place, except for his own world, and he still wasn't used to it due to the days of war he spent on the near lifeless world where Cosmos and Chaos ruled. Cecil and Firion must have seen this as the warrior was looking left and right. Even though he didn't look nervous, his body language said otherwise. His head constantly looking at the people around him, his hands clenched at his sides, even his body twitched every few seconds. He was trying so hard to hide the fact that he was anxious but his allies have caught on.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this…" Firion moved closer to Cecil, whispering to the young man as both observed their normally stoic and composed leader.

"Nor have I, but it is justified. He claimed to have only spent a few days in his homeworld before he was summoned again. And with his memories refusing to return, then the amount of people is bound to be both a curious but scary fact." Cecil explained to the young adult warrior next to him. Both returned their glances to their leader.

While the anxiety was still there it seemed that he was becoming accustomed to it. His hands were no longer twitching as they were earlier and the small amounts of sweating disappeared. He seemed to have become accustomed to the people quickly. Or maybe, it wasn't anxiety he was feeling, but rather, excitement he felt at seeing the people. Cecil and Firion were beginning to have second doubts about their first impression, seeing that the knight was now accustomed to the people. Leaving the conversation to its end, the trio of warriors followed the young man as they lead them to the missing priestess.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the group arrived at the ends of the Koyoki district where Fuyuki and Koyuki met and where the train station resided. Shirou and Rei went up to the Train Com and paid the tickets necessary to get to the other side of Akikaze. Shirou explained earlier that they needed to get to the other side of the town in order to find Hikari since she was training, leading to this exchange.<p>

"Why does she need to practice twenty miles away from the shrine where she is supposed to be training?" Rei inquired as she was getting rather annoyed with the sudden long trip.

"You honestly expect ME to answer that?" Shirou replied to the impatient woman.

"You're her friend correct? Doesn't she tell you everything?"

"Not since her mother passed away. All she told me recently was that she got a new teacher and she was training on the other side of Akikzae. And what in hell makes you think I know everything?" Shirou explained in a matter of fact tone.

"The fact that you have a crush on her and have been stalking her for the past year." Rei answered, causing a few eyebrows to be raised at the boy's choice of activities. The whistling of the train brought the attention back from the conversation to the large vehicle itself, alerting the group of the voyage.

As the two summoners stopped their bickering and boarded the train, the Cosmos Warriors followed suit. Though Light himself had the same question in mind as Rei. Why did she need to be so far away for training purposes? Was she in danger, or is this teacher Shirou spoke of the reason? Either way he was going to find out. Once he stepped into the train, the transport began the journey to the other side of Akikaze.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, it was rather shocking. The other side of Akikaze was nothing like the village itself. Instead, it was wilderness. Once the train stopped, the group departed and looked around. There were broken buildings and ruined telephone poles. It almost looked like a war brewed there.<p>

"Is this…" Cecil started. Both Firion and The Warrior of Light turned to the paladin. Firion had a vague feeling of what may have transpired but Light was oblivious.

"Yeah." Shirou whispered. Light was confused (For Cosmos knows how many times), but decided to keep his mouth shut. While he did want to know why this place was barren he decided not to pursue the issue. If anything, his Summoner would tell him since she did say she would tell him anything. Shortly after their departure form the train station, Shirou turned to the right, a flower shop across the street was opened, and various flowers perched outside of it. A woman appeared from outside the shop, looking to be in her forties. A green apron covered most of her white blouse and yellow pants, easily going along with the short blond hair and lightly tanned skin. Brown shows clapped on the ground as she carried out a large, gray vase filled with various flowers, some of them being sunflowers, tulips and daisies. Once the large vase was set down outside, she rubbed her hands together.

"Yo, Annette!" Shirou called out as he walked towards her with the three warriors and Rei behind him. The blue eyed woman turned to him.

"If it isn't the wild dog..." She spoke softly as she sighed heavily, as if Shirou's presence was an annoyance to her rather than a pleasant welcome. Said male's eyes twitched wildly as both Light and Firion turned to Cecil for answers.

"I'm afraid I am not eligible to explain his past. Shirou will have to be the one to explain," Cecil answered, knowing that he was going to be asked. He refused of course, believing that if a person is going to talk about their past, it should be that person themselves. The other two warriors knew better. They too believed in the same principle. Once the conversation was dropped, the warriors felt a pair or eyes fall onto them. Turning around they saw that the eyes were Annette.

"Never seen you three before, where you from?" She asked, looking at the various men that were with Shirou. Rei didn't have to answer as she too knows Annette, since she herself was also a regular visitor to the other side of Akikaze. Though she wouldn't tell the others that, which was for her to know and for them to find out.

The warriors, having rehearsed the same answer since they knew other people would ask them that, gave out the answer that Hikari, Rei and Shirou had given to Haruka two nights before.

However there was one little problem.

"Do I have a neon sign on me saying 'I'm an Idiot'?!"

She didn't believe them.

"Sorry to say it's the truth." Rei retorted to the older woman. "I know Firion and I don't look alike but face the facts. There's information not even your able to get."

"I know that you brat, but I find it hard to believe you AFTER I tried finding these guys!" She pointed at the three men. Firion was beginning to sweat, Cecil remained purely polite smiling, but deep down worrying, and Light, was still the same. Shirou and Rei flinched. "Haruka had the nerve to call me two days ago, AT MIDNIGHT, complaining bout three gorgeous but suspicious looking men at Himemiya's house, going on about how they have a secret plot to rob Hikari because their secret society desired the divine treasure of the shrines, and that they were gonna use them to defeat one of the Gods and go back to their own worlds in order to rebel against an army," Firion began to sweat even more, even tremble.

"Wage war against fellow countries for their crystals and causing mass genocide," Cecil was now beginning to sweat.

"And destroy time and space altogether just to save their world," Light flinched. Truth be told, those statements, besides a few tweaks, couldn't be far off from the truth entirely!

"The next time you hear form her, tell her to keep her delusions in check!" Rei exclaimed.

"That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Shirou attempted at lying.

"That's what I said. But, I can't help but agree with the suspicious part. Try to find info on three guys and can't find a dime. Explain that." Annette rubbed the back of her head at the statement before her eyes began to glare lightly at the group. Naturally, none of them knew what to say, not even Light.

"What do we do?" Shirou whispered to the female Summoner next to him.

"Well, we got two options. A or B?"

"B, defiantly B."

"Okay guys, were going with plan B," Rei whispered over to the three warriors behind her.

"That's not a good idea. It will make the situation worse," Cecil hissed.

"Got a better option blue blood?" Cecil could not remark back to the female, because he had no other plan.

"We should come up with something else, something close to the truth but not exactly," Firion suggested.

"Can we even do that?" Shirou asked.

"Hello? I'm standing right here." Annette was now pushing the group to make a quick decision.

"Ah dammit lets just do plan B!" Shirou exclaimed. This, in turn, caused Light to blink.

"What is plan b?"

"The infamous one of all," Shirou reached his right hand into his pocket, pulling out a white small ball. With a quick throw, the ball collided with the ground, creating a large smokescreen. "RUN!" At that, all five members of the group ran from the scene as Annette coughed. Once the smoke had cleared, they were no where to be found. Even so, this did not seem to bother the flower shop owner. Nope, she just smirked.

"He was right; they were fun to mess with. Well, better let Cid know they're still here."

* * *

><p>"I do not want to believe this…" Firion mumbled. The group was now deep into the other side. Around them there was nothing but trees, some dead, but others well vigorous. The sky above them was still in sight, various kinds of birds flying overhead, patches of clouds here and there, obscuring the blue sky. However the area itself gave of a vicious vibe, severely different from the peaceful aura of the town. This didn't bother the Warrior of Light though. He was too busy thinking about what happened in the past five minutes. He turned his head around from the trees to the boy and girl behind him, panting wildly. Shirou was bent, his hands grasping his kneecaps while Rei leaned against a nearby tree. Firion and Cecil were breathing heavily themselves, but not like the two summoners.<p>

"Why did we run away?" Firion asked looking to Rei for answers, fully believing they made the situation worse. Light, on the other hand, had a feeling that the woman was merely toying with them.

"Because Annette would have drilled us for answers."

"We don't know that. We could have told her part of the truth-"

"FYI, The Sleeping Corpse already did! That woman's delusions verge on fuckin psychic!"

"LANGUAGE!" Cecil snapped at the black haired male, only receiving a glare form his summoner. Sighing heavily, the Warrior of Light turned back towards the wilderness. He stared straight into the evergreen forest surrounding them. Despite the somewhat peaceful setting, it unnerved him. He felt as if he was prey and the predator was getting ready to pounce. The rustling of leaves alerted him. As the two warriors and two summoners were beginning to argue, Light continued to focus his attention to the area around him.

"Everyone be quiet!" The warriors demand ceased the arguing. Once they were silenced, the rustling grew louder. Eyes trailed everywhere. The rustling grew louder. The wind whistled around them, the rustling of the leaves, this was not a good sign. The warriors began to scan the area frantically while the summoners looked to the sky. The actions around them increased. The bushes behind Shirou caught the young man's attention. He turned to them, everyone readying themselves in case it was violent. The mysterious sound revealed itself.

Three birds, flying towards the sky. The sight of the black birds relaxed the five heroes. With a deep breath, Shirou smiled.

"Well, that could have been worse. Haha!"

Be careful what you wish for…

**GWROAR! **

Shirou turned around to see a large dog like creature pouncing towards him. Bending back towards the ground, he barely managed to dodge the razor sharp claws aimed at him. His head collided with the rough, dirt ground. Cecil and Firion managed to drag Shirou out before the wolf like creature had the chance to attack again.

"A Lupine?" Rei questioned, sounding disappointed in the recent monster appearance. Her arms crossed, and her head resting on her fist next to her left cheek. Cecil and Firion helped the young man as he turned to her in anger.

"HELLO! That thing nearly killed me!"

"So? You managed to dodge it, Mr. Master-of-all-fighting-styles," Rei retorted to the steaming young man.

"I was caught off guard!"

"Instead of arguing we should deal with its pack," Light spoke up.

"Pack?" The others question. They were answered quickly as seven to eight other Lupine's appeared behind the various trees in the area.

"Wait, they only hunt at night? Why in plain day now?" Shirou commented at the wolves began to surround the fresh meat in front of them.

"Let's worry about that later." Cecil replied as he summoned his sword into his hand, not going into his battle form, but remaining in his normal form. Firion followed the same example, summoning the blood-colored decorated sword into his right hand. Light did the same, but didn't summon his shield.

"Your not going to don your guys' armor?" This perked Shirou's interest as he watched the three silver-haired men. For as long as he had known them, they never went into battle without changing forms.

"There is no need to waste your mana on something as unnecessary as that." Light answered. But in truth, he couldn't go into his battle form. For some reason, he found it difficult and hard to do. Perhaps it was because his summoner was away, he wasn't sure. So he used his own mana to summon his sword only, not to waste anymore of his back up energy for his shield. Cecil and Firion must have noticed this and decided to follow his example. And they agreed with the warrior. The more mana they spend on themselves, the weaker there summoners become.

Growls form the Lupins increased, each black and gray monster surrounding the group. With a sudden leap, the monsters began their assault on the humans in front of them. With a quick reply, the Warrior of Light cut though the incoming wolf, breaking the monster into two halves. But oddly, no blood spewed from it.

"Leave some for us!" Shirou slammed his fist into his right hand, ready to attack until Rei shoved an arm in front of him.

"Wait!"

Rei turned her attention to the two halves of the monster. The moment the monster's remains landed on the ground, it dispersed slowly into tiny black and purple particles. This surprised the warrior as he had never seen anything like it. Rei and Shirou, who once hold confident expressions, immediately switched to pure horror.

"Uh….did that-"

"SHIT YES IT DID! DON'T LET THEM BIT YOU!" Shirou screamed at the top of his lungs, Firion barely dodging one of the incoming monsters before stabbing the wolf in the stomach. The monster whimpered before disappearing in the same manor.

"What in the…" Firion was speechless as Cecil dispatched two wolves coming their way.

"I have never seen anything like this." Cecil muttered at the packs circled them. Then the pack did something none of them expected. Small, feathered darkness developed on the paws of the Lupines, covering them in the same shadows. The shadows split the forms of the monsters, creating duplicates.

Yep.

They multiplied.

"Switch, now."

"Okay." Firion replied to his summoner. Cecil and Firion immediately switched to their armor forms, though Light still could not. Even so, he continued to fight. Three wolves charged in his direction. The warrior gathered what little strength he had and managed to perform Radiant Sword, impaling each of the monsters three times. Cecil smiled; glad to know his comrade wasn't fully defenseless. This left him open for attack as a wolf lunged for the silver haired male. Turning around, the fangs of the monster were inches away form his face, but a quick arrow form Firion pinned the monster to the ground, where Cecil beheaded the thing. In truth, despite the large numbers, the wolves were easily dispatched with a few sword strikes. This caused confusion with Shirou and Rei, who never once raised a hand to help the warriors.

"So…got any ideas how they can kill them?" Shirou asked the student council president.

"I have a theory; it's possibly because they have the powers of their goddess. That could unintentionally give them Reiki, and that's what they are using to kill the demons…What I wanna know is how those THINGS are in the barrier. Sure it's weak over here and monsters could get in, but the barrier was made especially to keep these things out," Rei explained as the warriors dispatched more of the wolves.

The black and gray monsters fell to the ground one after another, each disintegrating into the air, never to return. Despite earlier reactions, the monsters were easily dispatched. The warriors panted. Most of the problems being to dodge the monsters and making sure they wouldn't hurt them. While that was easy for Cecil and Firion, who were both battle ready, the same couldn't be said for Light, who was panting just as hard at the other two, but suffered a few scratches from the claws of the beasts. It wasn't just his strength that was suffering due to the lack of the summoner, but his stamina as well. He was panting heavily. He could feel his strength leaving him. Why did this happen to him? Was it really because of the summoning ceremony being incomplete? Shaking his head, the warrior gathered with the others.

"Do you have any ideas of what those creatures were?" He asked the black-haired female summoner. Her eyes downcast from his, but returned to gaze at him in a few seconds.

"Yes. Do you know the three levels of monsters?"

"I'm afraid not. That is part of the information I am missing…"

"It goes like this; Monster, Fiend, and then…demon."

"Wait are you talking about the same demons that can't be killed through magic?!" Firion's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Yep. Those were the same. Except you guys managed to kill them. Wanna know why? Its because you carry Cosmos' power."

"I am confused." Light replied slowly. He understood the concept of the demons, but couldn't understand how they were able to kill them.

"Your turn Shirou." Shirou rolled his eyes at the female.

"Alright. Hey Light, do you know of the two sources of power in our world?"

"Yes. Mana, which stands for magic, and Reiki, which is spiritual power, correct?"

"This makes this conversation easier then. See, demons are made out of something called Thelesma, and for some reason, only those with Reiki can harm them." While the explanation was straight forward, that didn't explain why he, Cecil and Firion were able to destroy the demons. Seeing their confused expressions Shirou waved his arms roughly in a quitting manor. "Dammit, have Hikari explain it once we find her!"

"IF we find her…" Rei muttered. "This place is pretty huge."

"Even so we must. I have questions for her." The warrior replied as he began walking through the heavily dense forest.

"Why did we come here to begin with?" Firion crossed his arms.

"I'm going to break the barrier and say that SOMEONE decided that we should go instead of waiting for her." The female summoner duly replied.

"Who?" Firion raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Rei muttered as the group began to walk through the dense forest, hoping to find the female priestess.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

…**..I am so sorry. A lot has happened in these past few months. First, once I finished my studying for test, I had full intent on doing this chapter in less than a month. Then came my writer's block, once gain. I read some stories and realized that…my writing sucked. A friend of mine, blunt as he is, said that I have good ideas; I just have issues getting them down. That's true. And then before I knew it, It was time for finals so I had to study for them. Now I had summer free so I should have gotten it done there right? WRONG! Summer sucked! My band teacher died at age 39, from a HEART ATTACK, my family kept getting sick, my aunt, uncle and cousins got into an accident, so that lowered my moral to continue this. THEN I WAS GETTING TICKED WITH MY CHARACTERS BATTLE STYLES SO I REWROTE SOME ONE THOSE, HELL I REWROTE HIKARI'S THREE TIMES IN LESS THAN AMONTH SINCE I WANT HER TO BE A GOOD CHARACTER AND NOT A FUCKIN MARY SUE AND A WORTHY FINAL FANTASY PROTAGONIST, SAME WITH MY OTHER OC'S SHIROU, REI, AND THE OTHER CHAOS AND COSMOS SUMMONERS! And then other things happen, like new ideas for stories and sudden burst of writing inspiration that didn't last. Hell this chapter was supposes to be 30 pages long! Two chapters in one. But at this point I was so pissed I decided to stop it here and post it. Now see…I don't want to abandon this story, but my lazy ass phases and writer's blocks keep getting in the way and I don't have work ethic anymore. Fuckin senioritis hits me…TWO YEARS AFTER I FREAKIN GRADUATE! SO HERE IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT MAKO-CHAN BROKE THE FOURTH WALL FOR!**

**I NEED A CO-WRITER! THAT'S RIGHT! SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME! AND IF YOU DO HELP ME I WILL LET YOU CREATE AN OC AND HAVE THEM WORK FOR EITHER CHAOS OR COSMOS! BUT BE WARNED WORKING WITH ME MEANS HAVING TO DEAL WITH A BITCHY WRITER WHO COMPLAINS ABOUT NOT GETTING IT DONE AND HER LAZYINESS! AND HAVING TO DEAL WITH MASSIVE SPOILERS AND HOW THE STORY IS SUPPOSE TO GO! So if you happen to be a fan of this and are willing to help me get chapters in faster then come on and say you will co-write this with me! And like I said, a free OC for any side, but not for any character. See I have other OC's planned to be partnered up with the chaos and cosmos warriors but so far these are the warriors opened, not all of them but just a few to name off;**

**Cosmos: Tidus (Kinda I think I have a chara for him)**

**Chaos: Kefka, Exdeath, Jecht**

**But remember….humongous spoilers. You will learn everything, and I do mean…everything! **

**If no one steps up, don't worry the story will be done, it will just take longer unless I find some way to sell my soul to the devil for worth ethic and the loss of my laziness. **

**So..read and review…enjoy! And once again..I am sorry for this sort of filler chapter…even though if this was a game this would be exploration and level grinding time. **


	8. The Reason for Her Disappearance

**Let's kick it! Review Reply TIIIIIIMMEEE!**

**Shadow ninja Koopa: I can't abandon this story, this is the reason I got back into writing! So, you're willing to walk through Hell of Spoilers and Crazy Authors huh? Hehehehehehehehehehe….Alright then I shall send you a PM as soon as I can! As for the Slave Crown…Well, lets just say the idea for it wasn't scrapped but He sort of learned his lesson that Brainwashing Items never work that well, from fanfictions and other TV shows/Anime/Games! **

**Keyblader41996: Welcome and thanks for the review for chapter 1 but uh…what about the other chapters what do you think?**

**JeffreyFai: If you thought the scene where Cecil and Light call out Shirou of being a stalker…then you will bust your ass laughing in this one! Maybe….I hope…**

**Sentinal711: Your not important so I won't reply to you since you got my text and PM with my reply. XD JK**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All characters, items, weapons, summons, etc. all belong to Square Enix. The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**O_O WHATHAVE I DONE?! I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE LAST CHAPOTER THANKS TOMY BETA READER! GIRL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS FOR ME THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT FOR YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE TO BETA READ A NOVICE WRITER'S STORY!**

**Chapter VII: The Reason for her Disappearance**

Now normally when a person disappears, they would leave a note or something to alert is or her family members of where he/she is. Luckily Hikari had done so and gave her friends the location of her whereabouts: The Other Side of Akikaze. Now, due to the author's interference and choosing option two before the readers could decide, she forced the group to travel through Akikaze and head to the Other Side, which caused them to fight demon wolves! YAY!

Okay I need to stop and get on with the story don't I?

MOVING ON!

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

The group panted heavily. Light was leaning against a nearby tree, Rei was kneeling on the ground, Shirou was on the ground, lying down, and his chest elevating at a quick pace. Cecil and Firion were standing up, panting lightly. After the fight with the demons, the group continued through the forest and only met up with more killer wolves. While the warriors did manage to defeat them, the constant fighting of the multiplying packs have forced the stamina they all once had to drain to nothing.

"My god….how did they get inside the damn barrier…" Rei muttered between breaths. "Himemiya isn't doing her damn job!"

"Its not…her fault…" Shirou panted. "Maybe…this why…she came…"

"What is the connection between the barrier and these demons?" the warrior asked the two summoners who were now beginning to breathe steadily. Shirou sat up but didn't leave the ground while Rei took a deep breath, and slowly released.

"Well, demons are considered higher rank than those of monsters. That and they are tougher to beat. While monsters can be killed by normal people with mana, it takes special kinds of people with Reiki to defeat them, like Himemiya since she is a priestess. However, due to the sudden disappearance and killing of those with Reiki during the war twenty years ago, I can say there are about only about five thousand people with Reiki left in this world. Some people born with it pop up from time to time, but it still isn't enough to span the globe. And even then they are disappearing and popping up dead. We don't know why. So to protect civilians and strengthen defenses, the government has been looking into the ages of crystals and using copies of the four Crystals in our world to create Barrier Crystals. Crystals that create a force field round a city or village, like ours, that emits a specific wave length to keep demonsand monsters out. Now some low class monsters sneak in form time to time but it's nothing a simple spell like Fire or Aero can't finish off." Rei explained.

"I also heard," Shirou stood from the ground and stretched his arms into the air, "that the crystals use the power of a magic that was once lost and restored recently."

"What would that be?" The warrior was becoming more and more curious with each discussion of the things he did not know.

"Hmm…..probably best if Hikari tells you about it…She's the best to go to, since it has to deal with her family,"

"So far, what doesn't have to deal with the Himemiya family?" Firion asked. It wasn't rude or anything, but throughout the few months he had been there, he kept hearing the name.

"I can understand the fact that Mana Alexei was part of the family but she dropped her name and thus, her connections with the clan. So, why and how does the family carry such influence in this world?" Cecil couldn't help but agree with Firion about not knowing why. To him, the girl called Hikari seemed like a sweet, polite girl, but she was far too young to have any impact on society. So it must have been the Himemiya's of the past that did something.

"It's just the family and their past deeds, not Hikari herself. It's mostly what her parents and her predecessors did to have an effect on the world that's all," Shirou waved his hand side to side.

"I am aware of that." Cecil answered.

"Instead of just standing here and talking about Himemiya and her family, why don't we just find her and get the answers from her?" Rei retorted to the group, marching ahead to find the girl and get out of the demon infested forest.

"What bit her in the ass this morning?" Shirou grumbled, crossing his arms. "Damn she's so different from school."

"I will not answer your first question since you were partially responsible for her attitude, and this is actually tame compared to what I saw when we first met," Firion answered the black-haired male, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You dealt with this for six months?"

"We managed to get along, but it did take time."

"We should follow her, I have a feeling she knows where to go," Light suggested as he led the group to follow the summoner in front of them.

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

(My god you guys are just triggering the conversation flags everywhere XD that interested in the world? LOL JK)

The forest stretched on for miles without end. There were some patches of fields but they were not that large and barely reached even thirty feet of a radius. The green trees mixed in with a few autumn colored ones, the different colored leaves fluttering in the gentle breeze-

_**WOOSH!**_

Did I say gentle? I meant harsh winds.

The gang braced themselves for the blast of wind that caused them all to kneel in fear of being blown away. The force of the wind was too great for them to take on standing. The trees creaked and moaned at the ongoing assault of the brutal zephyr. After ten seconds of enduring the sudden burst, the winds died down, and the leaves that traveled with the gust, red, orange, brown and even green, gently tapped the bodies of the group, each beginning to stand at their own pace.

"What...WAS that?" Cecil questioned, obviously surprised and curious about the sudden gust of wind.

"Hikari…" Shirou muttered as Rei swept some of the leaves off of her.

"Himemiya did that? I though she could only do light, healing and defense spells, like her name suggests," The female summoner gritted her teeth at the last few words. Shirou shook his head in defiant.

"It is but Hikari's been practicing wind spells a lot. Hell you saw last night. Remember? She intercepted that manikin's tornado spell with a smaller version of hers, and she wrapped the wind around her sword, creating a rotation that shattered a few of them, even creating a barrier." Shirou explained as visions of last night's cemetery battle remained fresh in their minds. "But, even this is a little to strong, even for her to produce."

"In any case we should get going. I'm curious as to my summoners actions at the moment," Light spoke up, deliberately ending the conversation as the group ran forward to learn if the gust that was produced earlier was from the priestess.

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

The two summoners and the three warriors soon reached their destination. What they found there was not what they were expecting. They were in a clearing of the forest, no, that wasn't entirely true. The forest still surrounded them, but a large circle clearing was in the middle. In that clearing was a machine of some sort. Not technology based, but wood like. A mechanism with an assemblage of standing, though some rotating, large wooden plaques, each with a symbol on it, and each were connected to a large, circular platform by metal rods infused into the plaques.

(A/N: For those who have seen Avatar: Legend of Korra, it's the Airbending spinning gates Korra uses to train for Airbending. I like that idea better than the one I came up with so I am using that. If you don't know what I am talking about, type it into a search engine and it should pop up.)

By the wood contraption were a man and a woman. The man looked to be in his late 40's early 50's, brown close to ebony hair that was sleeked back into as small, dangling ponytail. His bronze skin matched perfectly with the light tan colored shirt and black pants he wore. A white scarf or really breechclothswere tied around his waist. If anything he gave off the air of an Indian with the way his clothes looked and the pattern described onto it. His clothes were neither baggy nor tight, but gave him perfect motion to move without trouble. This was proven by the stance he was in; while the stance was low, his legs were bent but his arms were sticking out with the palms of his hands flat, almost as if he was ready to strike. Even from far away the warriors could see perfectly what the man was doing. Just as he turned, the woman next to him did as well, rotating in a similar circle as him. The minute she did, the warriors instantly recognized the face of the woman, especially Shirou.

"Hikari!" Shirou called out to the blonde. Said blond reacted to a jolt and turned to the people walking in her direction.

"Shirou…what are you and the others doing here?"

"Got bored of waiting so we came to see you!" Shirou answered the girl swiftly before the others could join in and jump the girl. Though that wasn't enough to stop the black haired female. In a instant, she shoved Shirou aside and glared at the woman.

"Care to explain how the hell demons got inside the barrier!?" Hikari blanked.

"You didn't know!?" Rei screamed as the blond was now bowing and apologizing like crazy at the sudden information.

"I'm so sorry about that I didn't feel anything come into the barrier! But that could have been my fault since I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry's not going to heal the injuries Light and the others took to protect us," Rei scoffed as she crossed her arms in anger. That jab was something Hikari recognized and turned to the warriors. While Cecil and Firion seemed alright, Hikari could tell that Light was injured. Quickly rushing to his side, Hikari softly grabbed the man's right arm, causing him to flinch. She retracted, but then touched his upper arm, barely tapping it before he flinched again.

"Your arm's broke?"

"It happened during an early scuffle with the demons. They attacked my side but I blocked it with my arm, although the claws managed to rip into my arm. I don't know how though." He explained as he removed his jacket with his left arm, though Hikari helped with his right.

"The gap seems to be inside the radius. That's actually good because the ulna would have been a problem for me to fix. Every time you move your fingers a small jolt runs up your arm and you can feel the crack can't you?" Hikari raised her right hand to the point of the crack she had mentioned. Even though the wound could not be seen, Hikari managed to find it perfectly and placed her hand on the crack in the bone she mentioned. Light's eyes twitched as he tired to ignore the sharp jabs of pain now running up his arm. "Yes…Cura should be enough." At the mention of the spell, Hikari's hand glow a bright green.

"So these are the new friends you made?" Both the female and the warrior turned to the bronze skin man walking towards them. The girl smiled warmly and energetically, almost like a kid, and nodded. The man's gray colored eyes looked into the warrior's silver blue. A frown replaced the warm smile that he directed at his student not even a few moments ago.

"Your eyes portray a powerful strength, but also great sadness. I only find that kind of thing in soldiers. What war are you participating in young man?" The words of the old man shocked the warrior, but not enough to lose his composure. Though he tried to hide the fact of the surprise form the man, the warrior could do little despite the expression being deep inside himself instead of on his face, where everyone could see. "Must be something important to force my own student to lie to her teacher," Hikari flinched at the words. She was now trying to avoid any eye contact with the man.

"For someone who knows so much about me from simple deductions, I hardly know a thing about you, besides being Hikari's teacher." Light was greatly surprised at the man's astounding sense of judgment, but found it annoying that this man could deduce so much, and he himself could conclude so little.

"You're correct. I must apologize for my earlier remarks. I am Cheveyo, a simple wind mage helping Hikari with her training in wind sorcery." He answered with a humble bow. Simple mage? Light, Cecil and Firion could hardly believe that. While the warriors couldn't read the man, they did know that the aura surrounding the man was great, so great they could easily say that HE was the one responsible for the zephyr earlier.

"Wait, you're the person Haruka-sensei was complaining about?!" Shirou asked in disbelief.

"Ah, that woman is still paranoid, even after six months?" The man called Cheveyo placed his hand on his head, almost looking like he was about to have a headache. If anything Light found the man's actions justified, seeing as how the woman caused trouble for them, even when she wasn't anywhere around them. "Well, besides the paranoid Haruka, why don't you tell me the truth Hikari. For example, what is this war between Cosmos and Chaos?" Everyone immediately lost their composure. Even Light was now wide eyed and shocked to extreme levels.

"H-h-how do you know about that shisou?!" Hikari finished the healing necessary to fix Light's broken arm and turned to her teacher.

"I am a Magus of the Wind. Word tends to travel quickly along it." Cheveyo answered as a light breeze entered the area, only to leave just as quickly.

"I see…you used wind and reinforcement magic to increase your hearing capabilities to the point of superhuman. It's possible you also used sound to further the range. Were you eavesdropping on us?" Rei crossed her arms, eyes glaring at the man who claimed to be but a humble magus.

"Precisely, although I can't hear every little detail. Though you weren't the ones I heard it from. It came from Hikari and Light, when you were fighting in the cemetery last night against a warrior called Garland." Cheveyo's eyes laid upon Hikari, a shameful expression present on her face. "I want the truth, Hikari. What is this war? And how are you involved?" For several minutes, the girl did not say a word. Rather, she didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth? Or would that settle to disappoint both the wind priest she calls master and the warrior who calls her his summoner? What was the right thing to do? She truly wished to tell him, she hated keeping facts form her teacher just as much as she did keeping secrets form Makoto Kurusugawa. But would the warriors be okay with it? Would they agree with her, be angry with her? She just didn't know.

"She is involved because of me." Cheveyo turned to the warrior standing beside Hikari. "I am the one who asked for her participation in this." His eyes remained closed as he spoke the answer to the question Cheveyo asked Hikari. Once they opened. Light's gaze hardened at the wind priest. "We will tell you what we know."

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

The group was now sitting on the platform containing the spinning blocks, each of the blocks slowly moving, not even a creak being heard from them as they did. Once the explanation was finished, the man known as Cheveyo remained in contemplation. Hikari sat next to Light seiza style, who was standing along with Firion and Cecil. Rei and Shirou were sitting on the platform. Cheveyo himself was also on the platform, but away from the two summoners and in front of his student. One leg was sitting atop his left, his arms crossed as what he was told ran through his mind. His face remained calm and composed, contemplating what he was told.

_Hikari…_

A voice echoed inside the priestess' head. A voice she recognized. She turned to the warrior standing next to Cecil and Firion. Though he was turned to them instead of her. It must have been her imagination.

_Can you hear me?_

Huh? Again?

_Do not worry, this is another ability of the marks; Telepathy. We can connect with our summoners minds through the use of the ley line. Though I'm surprised our connection is strong enough. _

_What do you mean?_

_I will explain later, I need to ask you something. Your teacher, does he believe us?_

Hikari turned to the man she called teacher, watching as he breathed slowly, still thinking.

_Most likely. He is a very observant man. _

_I can see that. Why didn't you tell me about him?_

_I'm sorry…I was going to last night but then...  
><em>

_I didn't mean to be offensive, more out of curiosity. In my life, I never met anyone quite like him. The aura surrounding him gives of the same ferocity as that of a tornado, but he is hiding it. _

_Yes, Shisou is a very powerful Wind Priest. _

_Wind priest?_

_Oh, they are-_

A heavy sigh caught the attention of the two who were discussing telepathically. Cheveyo opened his eyes and gazed at the priestess in front of him. His eyes carried a heavy weight as Hikari was slowly feeling crushed beneath it. She expected this, disappointment. But what she saw wasn't that. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. His eyes barely had any emotion in them at all. Though she would know what he was feeling. His next few words would grab the attention of everyone there, including the warriors in a quiet conversation.

"So this isn't something that can be avoided."

"Shishou?" Hikari called out to her teacher, confused on what he was planning. A soft smile graced the stern elderly face.

"I take it you won't be staying in Akikaze?"

"N-no…"

"I see." The Indian man placed his hands on his knees and stood up. "Then I better create some travel papers for you." Hikari gasped as she looked up at her master. "Do you intend to go to other continents?"

"We intend to find our allies who have already been summoned. Our plan so far is to go to a place called Miako." Cecil explained.

"And what after that?"

"I'm afraid we never got past that point."

"Well then, I'll create continent passes for Hikari and you will be allowed to leave. I will remain in Akikaze to protect the citizens in case more of the demons you spoke of earlier return." The man was immediately embraced by his student, a wide smile across her face.

"Thank you so much Shishou!"

"Wow…that was a lot easier than I expected it to be…" Firion mumbled, slightly surprised at the ease of the situation.

"Ah, that was because I understood the situation. There is one more person you will have to go through to get Hikari to leave." Cheveyo smirked while Hikari flinched. Light turned to the Wind Priest, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Yes you have to get her permission. Enjoy telling her what is going to happen!"

"She will be the LAST person on this planet to even learn of this conflict," Light emphasized the word last.

"If you intend to keep up with the "truth" you managed to convince her with be my guest. But if that is all you have to go with, then you can forget about leaving with her." Cheveyo jabbed his thumb at the priestess who decided to walk onto the platform and look at the various rotational platforms.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rei asked.

"Afraid not," Cheveyo answered nonchalantly, shrugging his arms in a carefree nature.

"Then why did you even say anything?" Rei was trying extremely hard not to blow up and express her anger, trying her best to remain calm and elegant.

"Regardless, how are we going to convince her that Hikari will be safe with us?" Cecil placed his chin on his fist, contemplating on a solution.

"Normally she would let Hikari go in a heartbeat if Mako and I were going with her, but it's just me…and she REALLY doesn't like the Warrior of Light…" As he said this he slightly turned his head towards the warrior, who had his eyes closed, possibly contemplating a solution as well, or to ignore any and all reference of the female he would have to face.

"Then how are Light and I going to leave the village?" Hikari called out to the group.

"YOU'RE LEAVING WITH WHOM?!" Everyone froze, except for Cheveyo, who merely smiled and Hikari, who immediately ran behind the platforms and was trying her best to hide. That high pitched voice, full of anger, was a familiar voice to all of them. Light sighed, being the first to turn around to see if it was that-

No mistaking it.

Haruka Kurusugawa.

"Haru-nee?" Hikari peaked behind one of the platforms, only to be met with an angry glare that forced the priestess back into hiding. Heavy stomps made their way past the group and onto the platform where Hikari was hiding. The girl peaked out again, but instead of an evil glare, she saw a smile on the woman's face. A smile that was TOO friendly. Cold shivers traveled down Hikari's spine as she faced the blond haired teacher.

"Hikari? What is this I hear about leaving the village?" The blond woman' smile and aura she was emitting was enough to cause even Firion and Cecil to quiver in fear. Cheveyo remained nonchalant and Light kept his composure.

"Uhm…well…you see…me...I wanna…I wanna…."

"Go out and see the world? That's not a problem! I can prepare papers for you, Mako and Shirou!"

"Uh..Haruka-sensei…I already got mine…."

"Oh? Okay then, I just need to-"

"And I have already planned on getting the passes for Hikari." Cheveyo interrupted before she could continue. Haruka turned her smile to Cheveyo.

"Is that so? Then all that's left is Makoto!"

Now Shirou and Hikari were worried. She used Mako's full name.

"Uhm…Haru-nee….Mako-chan…..she-"

"I apologize but Makoto cannot come with it." All eyes turned to the Warrior of Light as he approached the females. Haruka didn't even bother to turn around to face him.

"Why can't she? I think she would have liked to go along with Hikari and Shirou."

"Because we have intentions of being away for quite a while," Light knew he was adding to the fire and making the situation worse. But what other choice did he have than to tell the woman the truth? He had only been here for two days and already people were beginning to figure out the truth. He had made a vow to the goddess of harmony that he wouldn't let anyone figure out about the war that was suppose to be waged in secret. He had already failed in that promise with Cheveyo, and he would be caught dead before he did the same with Haruka.

"And who says Hikari is leaving?! SHE IS STAYING HERE WHERE SHE WILL BE SAFE!" Haruka gave the warrior her full attention, glaring at him with heated rage. "I don't know where you came from or what rock you've been sleeping under but Mana entrusted Hikari to me, not to you! Your job is just to watch over her, not take her around the world!"

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"ARE YOU DENSE? Priestess' are targeted by demons because of their abilities! Hikari is a newborn priestess. Yes she can take care of herself but she isn't invincible!"

"And that's why I am here, to protect her!" The warrior was dead set on making his point and winning this argument.

"For what reason!?"

"Because Mana asked me to!"

"Yeah, protecting Hikari in the village! Do you wanna know why Hikari isn't allowed to leave, because she is SIXTEEN years old! She takes one step out of this barrier and the demons will flock to her like crazy just to nibble at her!"

"Then why is it okay for Hikari to be with Shirou and Makoto and not travel with me?"

"Because at least Makoto's abilities will shield Hikari!"

"And they are?"

"Like hell I'm telling you!" Haruka huffed as she crossed her arms in anger. Light was becoming more and more annoyed with the woman. She just wasn't giving him the chance to make things easy. With a heavy sigh he glared at her.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Disappear off the face of the planet and leave poor Hikari alone!" Haruka retorted, earning another glare form the warrior she was facing. This woman was being unnecessarily protective AND rude.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I made a promise." Light replied back to the steaming young woman. Haruka was getting ticked. This guy was not taking no for an answer. Maybe she was wrong about him. And if she was, that would tick her off more. Alright then, if he wasn't going to back down…

"Then I challenge you to a duel!" Haruka pointed her right index finger at the warrior, fully intending to fight him, should he agree or not. She wasn't going to give up Hikari without a fight! Instead of an immediate reaction, what she got was a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"To see who gets to protect Hikari! If I lose then she can go with you, and I won't fight you anymore! But if I win…then you will leave Akikaze and never bother Hikari again!" The terms were simple and easy to follow. If Light wins, then they can continue with their plans, but if he loses, he will have to find another person willing to attend the cycle of battle.

Yes or no?

"Very well. Name your challenge." Light accepted the terms, causing Haruka to grin.

"A sword battle!"

Everyone stood still.

"Well…this won't take long…Pack your bags Himemiya…" Rei muttered, knowing who the winner will be in the end immediately.

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

The challenge was to be held inside the clearing at Cheveyo's request. Due to the high density of the Reiki in the area, the place was secure form demon and monster attacks. And the barrier would hide any and all possible magic created by both parties. Light was awaiting the female who challenged him, sword in hand, his eyes closed. Hikari, Shirou, Cecil, Firion, Rei and Cheveyo were sitting on the ground nearby, in that order. Shirou learned towards Hikari, whispering in her ear.

"Should we just leave and pack up?"

"I don't wanna be yelled at by Haru-nee…"

"Hey Himemiya, you do realize this is your fault right?" Rei snapped at the priestess. This caused the girl to lower her head. Tired of his Summoner's attitude, Firion turned to Rei and snapped.

"I have put up with this for long enough, why the hell are you now attacking Hikari?" Firion gritted his teeth. Indeed her attitude was getting annoying. Rude awakening or not, this was now ridiculous.

"She knew this was going to happen. Instead of talking to Kurusugawa-sensei herself, she lets Light do it; all because she can't buck up and do stuff herself." Rei answered with little to no problem, being completely biased or rude, Firion couldn't tell. But his next few words were interrupted.

"However, the argument could also be made that we decided to come here on our own violation so it is as much as our fault as it is yours." Firion gaped at the words that came from his Summoner's mouth.

"What the heck was the point of that?!" Shirou yelled.

"Me trying to find ways to NOT be bored," Rei answered bluntly.

"You are one of THE most confusing and bipolar girls I-"

"WHO THE HELL IS BIPOLAR?!" Rei screamed as she stood form her spot, fully intending to inflict injury onto Shirou. She was stopped through the efforts of Firion holding the woman's arms, and Hikari hugging the girl.

"Please Miss Rei, calm down! We already have one fight about to being!"

"Hey, Cecil, my life is in danger, aren't you gonna help?!"

"I don't see why I should when she was speaking the truth." This grabbed everyone's attention, leaving Cheveyo to answer for Cecil.

"He is correct. You said that she left a note and you choose to come here. As for Hikari, you need to learn to make your own decisions. The village can't control you forever." Hikari downcast her gaze from her shishou's.

"But, it's the only-"

"DON'T…Finish that sentence…" Shirou growled at the female. Hikari released Rei once she thought the woman had calmed down.

"What happened that day…wasn't your fault…so stop brainwashing yourself…" The black-haired male muttered.

Unknown to them, the Warrior of Light was listening to the whole conversation. It was unintentional but he couldn't help but hear Rei's voice on the situation, finding it hard to disagree with her. Despite her somewhat control during his first night's stay, it seemed to dwindle the moment they went outside. Even when he was with her yesterday night, going around the village, he saw that people were more demanding of her if anything. While they did ask for stuff, it seemed that they were demanding her to do it, despite the words chosen; it was the force of the words that led Light to believe this.

"ALRIGHT! Time to get your ass kicked!" Light sighed as he faced the direction of where the woman was. But instead of seeing her in her usual attire, he found that she was wearing black hakama pants, a white Uwagi, and wielding a shinai of sorts. She raised the wooden training stick in her hand to point at Light. "If you think you can defeat Akikaze's reigning Kenjutsu champion you got another thing coming! But since I pity you I decided to use only this Shinai. You can use a real blade, but it won't do you any good!"

"She's crazy…"

"Oh put a lid on it Shirou!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in the direction of the peanut gallery. "I'm doing this for Hikari's own good!"

"Very well, if all I have to do is prove my strength then this won't be a problem," Light declared, causing the woman to steam.

"Your walking on confidence there aren't ya pal," She held the weapon with both her hands and charged at Light. "We'll just see how long you can keep that up!" Everyone watched as the woman ran towards the warrior. As he watched, Light flexed his right hand, seeming to try and get a good feel through it. With a quick swipe, the woman prepared to bring down the wooden stick, as if she were to cleave the warrior in half.

Within a few seconds the attack was finished. However, the events that followed were not was Haruka was expecting. She flexed her hands, but found no trace of rough cloth, instead her hands were grasping empty air. She gasped and turned around. Light was in possession of her Shinai. Apparently he had managed to grab it and took advantage of the moment to rip the thing out of the woman's hands.

"_That was lame…"_ All thee of the summoners thought the same words at the same time.

"Hehe…not bad…BUT WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED!" She reached into the back of her shirt and somehow managed to pull out another Shinai, though shorter compared to the one now in Light's possession. She continued to swing at an impressive rate, but failing to even hit the warrior or his weapon as he continued to dodge with effortless ease.

"_Hmm…so her words were not false, she does have the strength of a strong swordswoman, but her grip of the hilt is too light. What should I do? I shouldn't seriously harm her. Then...I suppose I shall end this gently…"_ The warrior's thoughts ran through his mind as he continued his basic movements, not even letting any part of Haruka's weapon touch him.

"_I can't believe this…is he seeing through my attacks?!"_ Haruka was becoming more and more desperate with each thrust, strike and swipe. Suddenly, she found it difficult to breathe and paused, taking in the needed air.

"That is enough." The warrior said to the panting female. "You should be able to see my power by now. Will you not lay down your sword?" The words shocked Haruka. He was right; his power was indeed greater than hers. So much she could have seen the difference at the beginning. The minute he held her shinai, it was almost like a different aura was released. Powerful, determined, it was almost like he was a drawn sword, ready to cut down anything in his path, but he remained sheathed for her sake. He was holding back. Even so, she refused to lose, she couldn't lose.

"No..there's…there's no way I will allow you to win this easily! I made a promise!" Flashes of memories flew threw her mind as she found new determination. Reaching into her uwagi, she pulled out what looked like a silver bag that could easily fit in between her fingers. "That's right, I don't know who you really are, but Mana and Akiza entrusted Hikari to me, they wanted me to protect her, they entrusted her to me and not you!" She threw the bag onto the pavement, causing a small explosion which spread white smoke across the field.

"Is this chalk powder?" Hikari asked, coughing a bit as the powder was spread throughout the area where the group resided.

"She used an improvised smokescreen?!" Cecil observed. Light covered his eyes with his arm, trying to block the powder form entering his eyes. However, this proved to be a disadvantage. Light felt the presence of someone behind him, and turned to see Haruka, having made a leap and fully intending on slamming the shinai onto him!

"I looked after Hikari since she was a kid! I won't hand her over to the likes of YOU!" She swung her weapon down once more, believing that she managed to hit the man trapped in between the smoke and herself.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shirou's hands were how on his head in worry and in shock.

"It's not over yet, look!" Cecil pointed into the dust. The smoke was slowly dispersing. Haruka was standing completely still. The smoke cleared entirely, letting the group see what had transpired. Light was holding Haruka's second Shinai in his left hand, leaving the woman once again, weaponless. The warrior stood from his slanted position and turned around to face the woman.

"Do you understand now? Please admit your defeat." Haruka was completely deadpanned. Not once, but TWICE she let her opponent steal her weapon. How did she let him do that? This has never happened to her before! That's it! She was done playing nice! She turned around to face the warrior and smirked.

"Your not half bad. In fact you might be better than me. Even so, I won't say I quit! In fact, it's time to bring out the big guns…" She reached into her hakama and pulled out a silver coin with her right hand, holding it between her index finger and her thumb... "So 'hero' ever heard of a railgun?" Hikari's eyes widen.

"Railgun?" Haruka flicked the coin into the air the moment the words left his lips. Suddenly, fire generated around her and morphed into white lightning. As the coin landed back on her thumb Haruka smirked. "Allow me to demonstrate, CATCH!"

"LIGHT DODGE IT!" Hikari cried out to the warrior, who did so immediately, moving form the area he once was. Almost immediately and without sound, an orange beam of light pierced through the area near Light's body, occupying the area where Light once was. To say laser was more accurate. Moments later, thunder reverberated off of the attack, and vanished, leaving a scorched area in the wake of the attack. Light turned back to he ground, seeing the once grassy area now looking like someone used charcoal to draw a pitch black line through it. He could see the steam coming off of the ground.

"A railgun is the ability to launch a projectile at three times the speed of sound. Only those with mastery over lightning, fire, wind or sound can cast it. I managed to do so by heating my fire to the same temperature of lightning, then using wind to act as my power to launch it. Yeah it may not be that powerful but, I think you taking it head on would be enough to give you more than just a trip to the ER." She explained, though the way she did made it seem like she was hoping the attack would have hit him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Using an attack like that should be illegal in a sword fight!" Shirou yelled out at the teacher.

"This is a sword duel, not a life-or-death fight!" Firion cried out.

"But out! This is a duel to determine who protects Hikari! There's no way in hell I'm going to lose!"

"This is turning out to be more than-"

"It's okay Cecil." The paladin turned to the warrior, who possessed no fear of the woman, but something of respect for her. "Even if she decides to break the rule, I will absolutely not lose." He threw back the Shinai in his left hand to Haruka in favor of the one in his right, now holding it with both his hands.

"_If she is going to be like this, then there is no need for me to hold back."_ His thoughts were clear. He was going to fight her with everything he was capable of at the moment. Haruka smiled as she gripped the Shinai with both her hands. In a flash, red flames engulfed he weapon, but did not burn the wooden sword. Light raised an eyebrow at this.

"Surprised? My shinai were made out of a special tree that would never burn, no matter how many times it was set afire. The wood was a special property and was used to help build new villages in the past. This shinai was passed down my family for generations due to the special power we had." She swung the shinai a few times before getting into a stance where the sword was alongside her head horizontally. "Get ready, because this is a whole new ballgame!" She charged once again, but instead of dodging her, Light met her strokes. Their swords would clash continuously, neither one backing down.

"Wow…Haruka-sensei is a lot tougher than I thought…" Shirou muttered in amazement with Hikari nodding.

"Mama taught her how to control her abilities when she first came to village. She tried really, really hard, because she wanted to protect Makoto and Yuji, who was an infant at the time. I don't know all the details but Haruka was forced out of her home and took her siblings with her. She met my nee-sama in junior high and told my mother about her problems. So she gave her residence here in the village. She became part of the family after that and mama stated that if she were to pass away she wanted Haruka to take over guardianship." Hikari explained as everyone watched the fight. Haruka was trying with all her might, trying her best to defeat the warrior, but she just wasn't winning.

"I believe that Light suddenly appearing and declaring himself Hikari's protector offended her. It made her think that she wasn't doing a good job protecting her. I think this fight, more than anything…is to prove that she is strong enough to protect the people important to her…" Cheveyo explained his thoughts on the fight.

Haruka's shinai was knocked out of her hands by Light once more, landing in an area away from her. Her hands trembled as she stood there, completely defeat by the hands of the warrior.

"You are a strong fighter, Haruka Kurusugawa, but this duel is over. I won." His declaration made Haruka fall to the ground on her knees.

"N-" Light tilted his head. The next action the woman took was something completely unexpected.

"WAHHHHHH! SOME WEIRD GUY IS TAKING HIKARI AWAY!" She was crying. Her wails and cries were enough to make Light on edge. Her fists tight into little balls as she held them up to her eyes.

"Even though *sniff* I promised*sniff sniff* Mana I would take care of her…I promised I would protect her…" The crying was starting to make Light feel regretful and sympathy for her. Walking towards her, Light placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the woman.

"I'm not trying to take Hikari away, I just want to protect her that is all, so you do not have to cry like th-" His eyes widen as he saw Haruka smirk. In a flash, Haruka reclaimed her first Shinai in the duel form the man.

"GET REAL!" she screamed at the caught off guard Light.

"WHAT!" Everyone screeched, while Cheveyo covered his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You took me too lightly LIGHT! Looks like I get the last laugh AFTER ALL!" She laughed evilly as she brought down the weapon onto Light.

**SMACK!**

"Uh…." Haruka moaned. Light was kneeling on the ground, having caught the sword in between his hands. He wrapped his fingers around it as Haruka let go. Slowly, he stood from his spot, fully towering over the female. He looked to the woman, not angry, sad, or anything. He held no emotion on his face. His eyes remained closed.

"For a moment, I thought I saw a dirty trick in the works. But perhaps it was my imagination. Or-" his eyes opened, full anger portrayed in them, despite his calm demeanor. "Must I educate you in the meaning of chivalry and law?" Everyone was scared of the expression of the man's face, including his fellow warriors who were acting as shields for the three summoners.

(A/N: For sake of keeping him in character, I am letting you guys imagine what he looks like.)

"No, wait, time out time out! It was just a joke!" She was backing away, only for the warrior to charge at her.

"No excuses!"

"WAH! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! UNCLE UNCLE, MERCY! HIKARI SAVE MEEEEEE!"

"Hikari?" Cheveyo turned to the girl, an unusual happy grin on his face. Apparently he was finding the scene to be more than just a little funny.

"Yes shishou?" She asked in the smallest voice possible, not wanting to see the violence that was enacting as Haruka continued to scream and cry out in fear.

"What have we learned today?"

"You reap what you sow…"

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

"I must apologize…My actions earlier were uncalled for and I let myself get carried away…"

The group was now at Hikari's house and it was now sundown. After the fight, Hikari healed both Light and the unconscious Haruka's wounds. Light wanted to apologize to the teacher, but when she would not awaken, they decided to head back to Hikari's house and, after defeating some monsters along the way, though Cheveyo would not participate due to him carrying Haruka, they managed to get home in one piece. By then, Makoto had awakened and was scared to death to be in Hikari's house alone with no priestess there to comfort her. To make her happy, Hikari cooked everyone some lunch and awaited the female teacher's awakening, while explaining the situation of what happened to Makoto. When the events of last night were brought up, Makoto didn't have a clue as to what happened, causing Hikari to gasp. Apparently the memory wiped work, and she didn't recall a thing. Now all there was to do was wait for Haruka to wake up, and sure enough, she did, but it was now a quarter past seven. And Hikari and Shirou were cooking dinner for the people in her house.

"Don't worry, I wasn't composed myself, and I did kinda deserve it." Haruka was laying in one of the guest rooms, a cold washrag upon her head but not under the covers as she had kicked them off of her earlier.

"Geez…I totally lost…" She complained as she smiled sadly. "You are strong, and your serious bout wanting to protect her. I'm sorry about the things I said."

"You are forgiven; you merely had Hikari's best intentions on your mind. But you only lost this one battle."

"Nah…I lost the minute she told you to dodge my railgun. I was thinking of unleashing a barrage of them at you, but those words she said…she truly trusts you. I couldn't bring myself to do another, I couldn't concentrate. So, I just kept fighting with my sword." She thought back to the battle as the girl's voice echoed in her mind. She thought she would never see the day Hikari trusting a total stranger the way she did. Well she could but…not enough to give him advice in a battle and he took it. The warrior himself was wondering why he listened to her, but was glad he did as the attack would have hurt him severely.

"Hey, let me ask you something, why do you have to leave Akikaze and take Hikari with you?" She was asking out of full curiosity now. Not as a rampaging over protective guardian as she did earlier. Light found it difficult to answer her. He believed she was now responsible enough to handle the truth, but he couldn't break his vow to the goddess. So…how could he answer her? Seeing the struggle in his eyes, Haruka snorted.

"Must be something important, if you can't tell me," Haruka joked. Placing her hand on her head, she sighed. "Does it have anything to do with Hikari's missing sister?" Light glanced at her. Hikari's missing sister?

"Yes." He lied. He wasn't even aware Hikari had a sister. But that was the best excuse he could give her.

"Akiza Himemiya…the supposed to be head of the Himemiya Family. She went missing six months before Mana's death. It's been hard on Hikari those months. Her sister missing, her mother dying, the sudden duties of the shrine, she was breaking. I couldn't bear to see her like that. So..I made a promise to Mana, that I would never let her be sad like that, ever again. She smiles a lot, but I can tell she's still crying. She said she wanted to go out and find her sister, and tell her what happened, and I support her decision. Except, with her new duties as the priestess of the shrine it makes it difficult for her. This might be the chance that she's been waiting for." Haruka glanced at her hand before flexing it, then releasing it in a regular practice. Her blue orbs met Light's silver blue.

"Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Protect her, Hikari. I have this feeling I can entrust her to you. So, will you take care of her for me while you're traveling? And not just her, Shirou and Rei also. I have a feeling Rei is leaving too. Will you do that for me?" Haruka asked the warrior sitting next to her. A simple nod was all he needed to do to settle Haruka's doubts.

"Alright. I'll sign the papers, but bring her back for Winter Solace. It's important for her school work and degree!" She stressed the question, even glaring at the silver-haired man.

"Very well." Haruka smiled.

"Thanks, Light."

**0210210210210210210210210210 2102102102102102102102102102 1021021**

"It seems your demon spirits weren't as powerful as you thought they were," The Emperor smirked.

"Ah, those were a little warm-up. Anyway, we drive them out of the village, and we can attack them at anytime. As long as they remain in there, Himemiya is too powerful to defeat. If she were to go all out on her home turf, we would all be screwed. Pull her away from that, and she's easy pickings," A male voice spoke out as he held a book in his hand and began chanting.

"Well then, my Summoner, what do you propose we do the minute she leaves?"

"You want to test her strength and compare her to the other priestess right? All we gotta do is send a few demons after her. And I got just the perfect one. We could ambush them in Miako and use that new spell Kefka has been experimenting with. You did say that half-esper girl was there right?" The male asked the golden chaos warriors.

"Then, by all means, do as you wish, but don't kill the girl just yet."

"Thank you, my liege. It is an honor to work with as someone as powerful as you," The male bowed in subsistence. The shadows which concealed the movements of the two men were illuminated by the moon light. A man of around the same age as the three summoners of cosmos appeared in the light. His caramel brown hair concealing his eyes, while his pure blue school coat, pants and shoes stood out from the darkness. The man raised himself from the bow to reveal brown eyes, but his were a sickly brown whose color resembled mud than chocolate, perfect for the man's true personality.

"A very wise choice, Sakataki Matsuda."

**End of Ch.7**

**I must be insane…I RELEASED A NEW CHAPTER, 20 PAGES LONG, IN LESS THAN A WEEK! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! **

***Angels state signing Halleluiah* **

**Anyway, for those of you who don't know, "Mako-Chan's Special Lessons" are up! Starring Mako-Chan as she explains the various things about the universe of Dissidia 021 and any other curious questions you may have about the characters, and anything Final Fantasy Related! So go check it out and submit a few questions you would like to be answered! **

**Now for a little treat for you guys. I plans on doing something similar to events, where the NPC asks you a question and you choose one of the answers given. If I keep this up, then I maybe doing it. So really, you guys will be deciding how the story goes and how powerful the characters are! If I am able to keep this streak up. I had plans to do this for at least one sorry ever since my obsession with Visual Novels. **

**Send me your thoughts in reviews! **

**OH, and the Co-writer position opening is now closed and only one person decided to help me! **

**Be warned winner...you will be killed by spoilers.,…MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**As you all can guess…I HAD SUGAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

**Yes, even 19 year olds still get off on that stuff, better than alcohol and drugs! My stuff is Soda and candy! I have the heart of a kid so I still love to have fun! Long as it doesn't bite me in the ass… **


	9. The Train to Miako

**Hello everyone, long time no see! Well then uh…Finals got to me, and it kinda burned me out so badly I lost track of writing, but…thanks to my new Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, he has helped me finish this chapter and the many to come! As such let's begin our Review Replies! **

**JeffryFai: I am sad only you and Koopa reviewed. T^T As such I treasure the fact you did so to begin with. Thank you so very much! I am glad you enjoyed the laughs. Cheveyo , laid-back…hmm makes me wonder if you might think the same in the upcoming chapters. And I, no WE, shall continue to do our best! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Couples: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**Well if we get lucky our monthly updates will turn two updates a month! Just how fast can we go Koopa!? **

**I would like to thank my awesome Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to edit an amateur writer's work! I love you girl T^T! **

**Chapter 8 will be separated into two parts. Why? The Entire thing is over 40 PAGES, and the max for me is 24!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter VIII Part 1: Train to Miako**

The Warrior of Light's eyes fluttered as he awoke in the guest room of his Summoner's house. He slowly rose from the bed, placing his index and for fingers on the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. His eyes closed as he pressed slightly on the area around his eyes.

_What was that? That dream?_

Flames of red-orange replaced the blank darkness in his mind. Multiple cries of help and death rang through his ears. He thought hard and wondered why he had such a dream, and the significance of it. Could it have been a vision of the future? Or perhaps a vision of the past? Maybe from his lost past? Perhaps not. Chances are they were from that girl's past. He would ask her later, when she feels up to actually talking instead of being fidgety and quiet.

Speaking of, was she up again?

He turned to the clock as it read 5:30 a.m. He highly doubted she would. Until he heard the wind picking up outside, followed by the windows rattling. Removing the covers from his legs he walked towards the window, seeing the summoner outside. Next to her were several empty cans. She seemed to be walking, but then turned a few times, her hands not moving in the slightest, only her feet. Several leaves floated towards her. She must have seen the light yellow colored leaf as she shuffled a bit and rotated in the opposite direction of the leaf. She did the same with the next.

Her constant spiral movements and rotations made the warrior question her actions. Was she practicing a form of martial arts, or just basic dodging and evasion techniques? He wasn't one to pry but he was curious about the girl's actions. He didn't bother placing the jacket he wore due to the girl's insistence as he believed the turtleneck navy blue sweater he wore would shield him from the cold. He was resilient to the cold anyway, due to having traveled to the cold regions of the old world for his own quest of the crystal, there was no point.

Outside, the girl was breathing lightly, trying to steady her once heavy breathing. Sweat glided on her fair skinned face and the new sleeveless, turtleneck white shirt she wore was damp around her neck and upper back. Ironically, the coal black tie she wore was not damp, but remained dry. Her arms were covered by similar colored arm sleeves that traveled from her upper arm down to her wrists, barely covering them. Her skirt, boots and ribbon in her hair, that helped keep in place a small braid that pulled back hair that would get in her face besides her bangs, were all the same pitch black color. It was a stark contrast to her pink, sleeveless blouse shirt, blue skirt and red ribbon she wore few days ago.

Her breath steadied and she breathed in once more. Her right hand reached into a pocket, where she dragged out a necklace with a silver cross in the shape of a sword. Bringing the cross to her lips, she lightly kissed it. The cross glowed, a light blue aura surrounding it. The cross floated away from the girl, and morphed into what appeared to be a light blue book, as blue as the sky. The silver cross became an insignia on the tome. The girl's hands took the floating book into her hands and opened it, shuffling through the pages till she came to a white bookmark with odd inscriptions on it, a pink ribbon tied into a small knot at the top of it.

"Star Ocean." She spoke silently. The book must have understood her as suddenly the pages flied wildly as they turned to the section Hikari was asking for. Placing the bookmark into the book, she slammed the book close and the book glowed once again. But this time, instead of morphing into the silver cross, it morphed into the sword she wielded a few nights back during her first fight with the warrior. The sword transformed into its bow form with a swift rotation of her wrist. Drawing back the handle that connected the strings, she concentrated her energy to form an arrow of blue energy. Pointing the bow to the sky, she released the arrow, the blue light flying towards the sky. Hikari held out her hand towards the path, causing the arrow to stop and travel back towards her. Hikari quickly grabbed one of the soda cans that were on the porch of the shrine. Throwing it to the air, the arrow changed directory from her to the can, hitting it dead on, but causing it to spin in the air and remain in it.

Hikari kept her right hand in the air, the blue arrow continuously striking the can. By now the Warrior of Light had exited the house and was watching the girl's arrow.

_48, 49, 50, 51…_He counted the number of times the arrow would strike the can. The girl moaned and tightened her muscles. The arrow's speed had increase, but it was still slow enough for Light to track with ease. Hikari's moans turned to groans, alerting the silver haired male that she was concentrating too hard. That was bound to cause problems. Sure enough, the arrow went out of control and instead of striking the can, it flew towards her at an extremely fast rate. The warrior was about to rush to her rescue when the arrow came into contact with a small energy shield that enveloped the girl. The can fell to the ground with a clang and the arrow decimated into the air. Hikari panted heavily, rushing to get her air back. She dropped to her knees, an air of disappointment and displeasure around her. Once again she was depressed. The warrior didn't understand why though. She did a fantastic job at controlling her own arrow to hit the can a hundred times and she was smart enough to develop a shield around her. That was impressive quick thinking in his eyes.

"100 times." His voice called out to the girl, who in turn, stood up to face him. "You hit the can 100 times. That was good control. You may have lost the projectile but you managed to create a shield in such little time." The girl shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I had that shield up from the beginning. I knew I would have lost it eventually." She then snorted, as if finding something funny in what she said. "It's pretty funny. Six months, and after all that training, I still can only control up to four bullets and I can only make them last for a few seconds. I'm only good at archery and healing. It's kind of sad. Magic is based on the images we produce of ourselves. The stronger the image, the stronger one's magic. It should be easy but, I'm afraid I can't quite grasp my own image yet."

"Then what about the battle two days ago?" The girl laughed softly and pathetically.

"A fluke. I was so desperate back then I was willing to do anything. At first I thought I might actually be competent enough to fight but, I haven't been able to perform my invention since then…"

"Invention?" His mind drifted back to the time of their battle. He recalled Hikari manipulating the air around her to rotate around her weapon at the time.

"Yes. It's called Aero Surge. It's basically branched off of Barrier Surge, a magic-enhanced attack where you charge at the enemy with a barrier around you. But I added a wind element to mine to create more of a counter attack move if anything. The move you saw me perform was Gale Strike, a simple strike attack with wind added as the element," She explained as she tried to keep a straight face, but failed as Light could easily see the disappointment and sadness on her face.

"Hikari, you say your incompetent but your mastery over healing spells is impressive. You mastered the fourth tier and you're still so young. To me, that is proof of your skills. Forgive my intrusion but, why are you not expanding on what you know and instead trying to turn yourself into a fighter?" It was something that boggled him. All his former comrades and present each had an area of expertise they worked on. Firion, a weapon master, Cecil both a paladin and dark knight worked on both white and black magic, and then there was Rei, who knew she was a pure mage and did nothing but improve her spells from what Firion explained. Even Haruka knew who she was, a swordswoman and even she was still in training. So, why was this girl forcing herself to do something she clearly has no experience or skill in? Unless….

"Does it have to do with your missing sister?" An eerie silence accompanied the air. The weary trees shed different colored leaves. As they fell onto the ground one by one, neither spoke a word. It felt like eternity that a voice pierced the silence. Hikari lifted her head and faced the tall, proud warrior in front of her.

"Light…you see…Actually I-"

"My, this is a rather tense situation." Both warrior and summoner turned to the awakened Cheveyo, yawning rather loudly.

"G-good morning Shishou," Hikari spoke in her usual tone, somewhat shy but cheerful. She walked over to him as Light stood in the same place, barely moving. Those words between them were enough to confirm the truth. Hikari wanted to find her sister. While he may not know why, he began to wonder if they even had the time. Chaos' forces grew stronger day by day, while the Cosmos warrior remained separated, unable to contact one another due to not knowing where everyone is. Could they spare the moments to try and locate the missing woman? Would this come to be a regretful action later?

_I will discuss it with Firion and Cecil, after I learn the whole story._ His thoughts clear and mind set; he followed the summons of the young female and followed her back inside. Once the door closed, the various cans spread across the field slowly disintegrated into small; nearly dust sized, blue particles.

"Ah. Why were you up so early? Is this common practice?" The warrior recalled what it was he came down to ask her about. The girl replied with a soft confession.

"Yes and no. I can normally get up this early by myself but…I've been having dreams that have been assisting in that."

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

In a mere two hours, the group was awake, dressed, feed and ready to go. Due to the implications of increased danger, Cheveyo had stayed up the night along with Yukihito to create protection charms and implant them onto the clothing the summoners wore, thus acting like armor to defend the wearer. Alongside Hikari, both Rei and Shirou have also gained new clothing, though Rei created hers a few weeks back, Shirou's was made by Yukihito recently.

Rei's new outfit consisted of a white top, black fur jacket that had black and white straps at the end of both sleeves and the rim that stretched to her upper thigh, navy shorts, brown boots and long, black stockings. Her jacket had belt-like accessories on the arms. Like her outfit, her hair was changed a bit too. Instead of it being in twin tails, she now had her waist length hair in a half-up ponytail.

As for Shirou, his outfit consisted of a white, sleeveless un-zipped hoodie showing a navy blue t-shirt, regular jeans and white tennis shoes. A black wristband was on both his wrists with an odd insignia on it.

Now they were planning to leave at the 10:00 am train to Miako. They WERE planning on going to the train station by themselves so that they wouldn't have to deal with people or the rush due to the tourist season. They managed to arrive just in time to relax.

What they didn't plan on...was this.

"NO NO NO NO NO! I CHANGED MY MIND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO!" Haruka and Makoto held Hikari as tightly as possibly, tears streaming out of their eyes like water out of a fountain. The three summoners and warriors were at the train station in Fuyuki District. The place was that of a normal train station, though it was not that large but it was busy. Various bystanders watched as Hikari tried to pry herself away from the hands of her over protective guardian. Shirou grabbed Hikari by her waist, pulling her against him as Haruka held onto the girl's neck as well in desperation.

If anything it was like they were playing tug of war with the blonde as the rope.

The group was shouting various things back and forth, Shirou declaring the fact that Haruka gave Hikari consent to leave and can't take it back, Rei also arguing that the tickets are non refundable. Haruka obviously didn't listen and continued to scream out that she didn't want Hikari to leave. Cheveyo was on the sidelines, giving no commentary and watching his new apprentice dying from the lack of air, smiling at the scene. Cecil and Firion were behind Haruka, trying but failing to pry the woman's arms off of Hikari. And Makoto was holding onto Cecil, not letting him do as he pleased and agreeing with Haruka with Hikari not leaving.

Hikari was now of desperate need in the oxygen deprived lungs, her face turning slightly blue and eyes dilating.

_/Oxygen…can't…breathe…help…/_

The Warrior, having enough of the constant bickering, and hearing the telepathic cry for help walked up to them and shouted, loud enough for them to all to hear.

"Do you realize that she is not breathing?!" Everyone turned to him, and then to Hikari. Sure enough, she passed out. Haruka immediately released the blonde and in that split second, the so called dying girl ran behind the warrior, possibly seeking protection.

"Hey, you were acting! And why the hell are you hiding behind him!?" Haruka scolded as Hikari did not say a word.

"Because out of the group, I was the only one who did not try to kill her or rip her apart," The warrior's answer was blunt and simple, and possibly a jab at his comrades as Firion scratched his nose with his right index finger and Cecil averted his eyes. Shirou and Rei did not reply as they were busy holding Makoto and Haruka back, each wanting to rip the older man apart themselves and spout out words that caused nearby mothers to cover the ears of their children.

"H-hey there are children here!" Firion and Cecil replied to the startling remarks of the females. Light however remained unfazed and unsurprised. He was expecting this the moment the startled female ran behind him.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered in shame.

"Don't apologize. I am glad we are leaving this place. I doubt I could handle your 'Guardian' and 'Friend' much longer," He emphasized two certain words, making sure she understood.

"Hmm? But you seemed to be handling them well. You lasted longer than Shishou,he almost killed them on the first day."

"There are some things we are not meant to talk about in public my dear apprentice. You may end up starting something you shouldn't." The older man's words echoed as a smile appeared on his lips. But by then Hikari was in front of Light, using his back as a shield. Even the Warrior had to admit that he felt a chilly aura from the smiling priest.

Yeah…maybe it was time to board the train.

The sudden whistling alerted the group and realized the train would be departing any second. Shirou grabbed the backpack he laid down next to him earlier and threw it over his shoulder. Rei grabbed her one side bag and suitcasewhile Hikari had but a backpack. As the Jewel Summoner and Martial Artist boarded the train with Cecil and Firion, Hikari stayed behind. She turned to face the still hysterical Haruka and Makoto, though she had calmed down and was wearing a supportive smile. In a split second, the female raised her hand, giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Get your ass back here by Winter Solance! And if you don't then I will hunt you down and drag you back!" Makoto called out, making Hikari smile.

"Please don't forget about the errand in Eden and Australius! I would like to live an extra twenty years!" Cheveyo shouted as Hikari and Light boarded the train.

"Forget about the errand! Just come home safe!" Haruka burst into tears. This was nothing more than heartbreaking for her. Her little Hikari, going out into the world**. **She couldn't take it!

"Tone down the drama sis! She's not going off to save the world!" Makoto snapped, causing Shirou to snort. The door closed and the train began to move. Slowly it picked up speed and eventually it left the train station entirely. The teacher slumped to the ground, hardly believing Hikari was outside the village. Her head turned to face Cheveyo, who had a stern look on his face.

"Uhm….she'll be okay…right?" Cheveyo knew exactly what she was asking. His eyes turned towards the sky. With a sigh he shrugged and carried a callous smirk.

"I can't say. I won't be with her."

"I WAS BEING SERIOUS!"

"I know you wereI just didn't feel like doing the same." Haruka clenched her fists and stomped off, having raised herself off the ground to yell at the man. Realizing she won't get her answer, she left the man, words of hatred and name calling leaving her lips every three seconds. Makoto followed, equally as mad. Once they left, Cheveyo chuckled before the stern look replaced the smirk on his face.

"I am but a leaf drifting through the winds circulating Mundeus. I cannot give an answer for the unknown future."

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

The three summoners and warriors, each with either a backpack or suitcase, were making their way to the car containing their room. Unlike the usual passengers who would be in the regular cars, Hikari's status allowed her and her friends to board the train in the first class car. Once they got to it, one of the waiters opened the door and revealed the rather large cabin. It consisted of six arm chair seats on either side. The cabin was a mix of red and brown, giving off an elegant feel. The cabin smelled of apple cinnamon and the window on the side gave off a perfect view of the hills and grassy fields, the autumn colored trees and various animals and monsters.

"Please enjoy your stay Lady Himemiya." The waiter bowed in respect.

"N-no, thank you for such an elaborate room!" She trembled, bowing back in respect to the worker.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to call for us. Having the daughter of Mana Alexei and the head of the Himemiya Temple on board is truly an honor." While he did mean to complement, a sad look occupied the girl's face for a mili second, something only the Warrior caught before she switched to a smile.

"Thank you very much." The waiter bowed and was about to leave the group until he remembered something. "Oh yes, you and your guests are currently the only ones in the car for today. Odd, giving that this is the traveling season."

"Are you serious?! We got the entire car to ourselves?!" The waiter nodded to Shirou's claim. In that second, Shirou ran into the car and immediately settled himself at the seat in the middle on the right. Rei decided to be on the opposite side, and Hikari took her seat next to Shirou nearest to the window.

"Perhaps it is a good thing to have this much space, we can talk about matters that shouldn't be heard by bystanders," Cecil replied as he sat next to Shirou and Firion sat Next to Rei, leaving the second window seat to Light.

"Even if they did hear anything we can just wipe their minds clean," Rei replied.

"Do you like causing amnesia or something?" Shirou asked the female across form him.

"What gave you that impression?" An icy cold stare accompanied the female's words.

"Maybe because you've been using that phrase a lot…" Shirou sulked in his chair at the feel of the heavy stare.

"Just because I use a phrase over and over again doesn't mean I am obsessed with it," Rei huffed as she crosser arms.

"Down woman," Shirou remarked.

"Do I look like a dog?"

_You act like one…Yeah, better not say that out loud. _Shirou murmured in his mind as the consequences of him saying something out loud played in his mind. He had just recently recovered from an attack a few weeks back, along with a wound a few days ago, and he was not in the mood to be sent to the hospital again. A sudden flash caught the group's attention and they turned to the blonde priestess who had pulled out a camera and was taking pictures like an eager tourist.

"Trigger finger much?" Firion shielded his eyes form the bright flash of the cheap camera.

"Mep, I'm sorry," Hikari quickly placed the camera in the coal black skirt pocket.

"No I didn't mean you had to put it away. What I meant was you like to take pictures right?" He asked the female, which she nodded.

"I believe that there are things your eyes could miss but your camera cannot. So, in order you catch those things your eyes would miss, I wanted to capture it. Because of that I have a job as an amateur photographer," She explained with more enthusiasm that what she had in the past days. It actually looked like she was alive.

"You work?" The warrior sitting next to her asked.

"Yes. I need to if I want to have the money to spend on food and my own things."

"Then how do you pay for your education?" Cecil asked.

"My mother left behind enough money to continue my education through college but I was not allowed to touch it due to certain requirements, one of them to become the Priestess of the Himemiya Temple. Until I turn eighteen and am seeing as the rightful successor to the Himemiya family, the money is to be held by the government. However, the government gives me a sort of Pell Grant to pay for food, clothing and other necessities. Since Haruka is my legal guardian, she pays for my education, but she also pays Makoto and Yuji's. I felt guilty for leeching off of her, so I decided to work a part-time job to pay for my own school funds, or at least lessen the burden on her. She's taken such good care of me, I owe her at least that much," In that instant a different take of the school teacher, swordswoman, hyperactive woman came to the minds of the warriors. Perhaps Haruka wasn't as bad as she made herself. The warrior's first impression of her gave off a woman who was carefree. Yes she had responsibilities and possibly took care of them, but with her personality they honestly thought she had little to no worries or stresses. Realizing the three warriors were feeling guilty, Hikari immediately changed the subject.

"I'm sorry! Uh, Warrior, no Light!" His head was raised at the word of warrior and only succeeded in giving her attention the moment the final word left her mouth. "D-didn't you want to talk about something this morning?"

"Yes I did," He followed the girl's example. "I wanted to ask you a few questions if that is alright."

"I don't know if I can answer all of them, but I'll try."

"And if she can't answer them I am sure I can," Rei remarked. Realizing he was going to get answers, the Warrior thought through what he thought was important to talk about.

"Reiki and Mana...I've heard the two being energy sources, but what is the difference between them?"

"Ah…well…" Hikari placed her right index finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling, contemplating the right words to use to describe what she was about to explain. "Okay. Mana and Reiki, as you said, are two energy sources used to cast magic. While Mana calls upon the outside forces of the world and relies on mental energy, Reiki calls upon the power inside you, and relies on physical energy. However, they are two different forces and having them come into contact can produce three different effects. One, the energies cancel out each other, two, an explosion of magic, or three; combine through the use of a medium to create a whole new magic. Though this has yet to work."

"Then as a priestess, you would be a better fighter than a supporting role?"

"Not exactly. Even though I am using physical energy to cast my spells, I am also using spiritual energy, the energy of the soul that is constantly recycled and reused. Mana and Reiki are both part of the energy that dwells in all of creation but while Mana is uses the mental energy and spell-casting to take control of the natural energy filling the atmosphere around you; Reiki is fueled by the natural energy within the user. So Mana is associated with the mental energy and Reiki is associated with physical energy and spirit energy. Hmm….maybe the best way to put it as Mana using the life energy in nature and elemental spirits, while Reiki is using the life energy of yourself. So I could be a decent fighter but it all comes down to preparation and training. Do you understand?" Hikari explained the best she could and hoped the warrior understood.

"In other words, Mana is the energy outside, and Reiki is the energy inside," Firion summarized the girl's explanation. The warrior understood completely and nodded.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"A few actually," He stated. "If Reiki is something that relies on one's inner self, then how does that incorporate into your fighting style?"

"….Okay….uhm…..let's see…." She was obviously hesitant about answering it, either because of something else or because she couldn't put it into words. After a long silence, she was able to speak. "Every person with Reiki has an ability, an Inherit Skill that grants a person a similar, but to a lesser extent, ability as the God or Goddess they serve. Mine is something called Dual Energy." Rei immediately faced the priestess in training, an aggressive form of shock on her face.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Hikari flinched and lowered her head.

"Called it…so freakin called it…" Shirou mumbled. He knew Rei would react the way she did once she learned f the girl's Inherit Skill.

"I take it it's not a good ability?" Firion spoke the obvious given the tension in the room.

"Ugh…It's a rare skill, even among those with Reiki. There's a reason for it, it's practically the worst skill to have. Dual Energy grants you the skills of using both Reiki and Mana," Rei sighed heavily as she placed a hand on her head, pushing her loose black hair slightly back in the process.

"How is that bad?" The warrior asked.

"Reiki and Mana are two colliding forces, opposites, like Cosmos and Chaos. You can't use both at the same time, and due to spell requirements and calculations; a person with Dual Energy can only go up to the third tier of ANY kind of magic. If there was a superpower lottery, the Dual Energy skill is defiantly the worse, unless you can overcome the handicap of keeping the two powers separated, then it's useful. But it's hard to establish a firm identity of yourself to do magic. I don't know how it works on your world but here we need a strong, mental version of ourselves to perform it. The stronger the vision, the more powerful our magic," Rei explained.

"In simple terms, I'm pretty much useless." Hikari sadly replied. "All I am good at is archery and simple swordsmanship."

"But you managed to use the fourth tier of Cure to help me two nights ago." The warrior blurted out, causing Rei to raise an eyebrow.

"That is because of my second rare skill, Healing."

"Huh…so you're half adequate."

"You shouldn't be talking, last I checked you can't heal to save your life," Firion remarked at his summoner.

"I excel in all kinds of magic besides healing; it's my main and only Achilles' heel." Rei boasted.

"But there's like twenty kinds! How do you find the time to practice, AND being the Student Council President?!"

"Three words Ogami; Dedication, productiveness, and interest. I refuse to be like the summoners of the past. I will create my own legend through this." And with that the argument ended, if you could call it an argument. Light sat there. He didn't get the answer he wanted.

"And how does this pertain to my earlier question?"

"Oh right, well…I can do archery and a beginners level of kendo. As for magic…uhm…OH!" Her eyes widen as she was struck with an idea to make the subject more understandable. "In the medieval days, when magic wasn't as organized as it is now, there were these groups of mages called Red Mages! I'm similar to them as I can do a little bit of all kinds of magic, but not the highest levels." This brought Light to close his eyes, causing the female to worry.

"Ironic. I traveled with one before."

"You have!?" Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Obviously the warrior said something that made her intrigued and excited. "What was he like? Was he clad in red like his name said? What were his spells? Was he able to perform up to the third tier? Was-" She immediately stopped once she saw the warrior's shocked expression. He was taken aback by the woman's oncoming onslaught of questions and didn't expect that from the female. Even Cecil and Firion were blinking madly at the girl's sudden change in character. This was immediately fixed as she reverted to her more meek character.

"Ah….I'm sorry…." She bowed, lowering her head in apology.

"It is alright." He breathed in silently. "To answer your questions; He…was a very eccentric man, yes he was, it mostly consisted of black and white magic, and yes since that was the highest spells my world could go up to."

"Amazing…that's kind of similar to the past of Mundus. Most mages could only go up to the third tiers until much more powerful spells were developed by scholars and mathematicians."

"You use math for spell casting?" Cecil was now interested.

"Yes but I also use a little bit of Gematria, Notarikon, and Numerology. Due to my Mana and Reiki overlapping, I have to use my own specific equations since both powers tend to use formulas that overlap, and both Reiki and Mana cannot be used at the same time or else they cancel out, so it makes it harder to do higher level spells past the fourth-tier in spell casting. But I also use basic chants retaining to my goddess."

"Though you managed to cast Curasa, which is a level four tier spell correct? That is two levels away from the most powerful healing spell in existence correct? Is that what you are aiming for?" Light mentioning the spells caused Hikari to flinch. She turned to him, her normal polite and cheerful expression exchanged with a disappointed smile.

"I doubt someone like me…can ever perform that miracle itself. I have to create my own spell incantations and formulas in order for spells to work, through words or math formulas. Even then…I only have ten or twelve spells in my inventory…" Her eyes closed in regard of her last statement. Light noticed the girl's lack of confidence in herself growing and decided to change the subject for her sake, thinking it was rude of him to keep speaking about a subject she wasn't comfortable with. Cecil cleared his throat, tough mostly to alert Light. The warrior turned towards his fellow comrade and both exchange glances, almost having a silent conversation. With a nod of his head, the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos let Cecil ask his question.

"I have a question myself. What is your duty as a priestess? It's been on my mind lately and I asked Yukihito about it. He said that the duty of a priestess or priest heavily depends on the deity they serve. Is this true?" The female's once meek and insecure façade faded away the moment Cecil asked that question. It was a question that required not a teenager to answer, but from a person who was a part of that society. The answer needed to be from the priestess Hikari needed to be. Her tone immediately changed to that of seriousness.

"Yes but there are three separate duties we all share and perform, the first being to stop the rise of demons and defeat them. Demons feed upon a persons negative feelings like wrath and envy and uses that to increase their powers. Similar to the gods, the more faith they have, the more powerful the god and thus, the more powerful the followers of that god," Hikari explained. "And if we let the demons continue to grow, they could end up becoming gods themselves, and torment the people to become even stronger. All they desire is power and destruction."

"That's a scary thought in of itself," Shirou commented.

"Not as scary as it happening," Firion muttered, earning a glance from his summoner.

"And the second?"

"To increase the number of believers in the deity's existence and power," Hikari answered. "As I said earlier, the amount of faith that one deity has is proportional to the amount of faith the people of Mundeus have in him or her, and adding that to the power they are born with. In order to do so, we do things like exorcising demons, helping dead spirits move on, preventing the collapse of spirits, or participating in rituals related to the goddess, and also carrying out orders the god or goddess has made."

"And how many believe in your goddess Hikari?" Cecil asked.

"…I…uh…" The girl's sudden refusal to talk raised a few eyebrows.

"Hikari?"

"Himemiya…don't tell me…."

"I…don't know…." The girl's face turned bright red once she admitted that. The warriors blinked, the jewel summoner deadpanned, and Shirou just sat there.

"Why?"

"I know we have most of Akikaze, and there are some followers across the world, but my knowledge of them is slim to none. My mother didn't tell me everything before she died. It was so unexpected, I don't even think she would have predicted dying that early," Hikari explained sadly.

"That's a surprise; your mother's Inherit Skill was Future Sight wasn't it?" Rei brought up.

"Y-yes, or at least, I think so. My mother didn't like talking about her abilities or herself."

"I can tell you this much, she was a freakin one man army!" Shirou trembled once the words came form his mouth. "Taking projection and reinforcement to a whole new level and completely decimated one of the other nation's armies!"

"Before we talk about her lets finish up with the questions. Tell them the last one Himemiya, they will get a kick out of it."

"And how would you know about it?" Firion glanced at Rei.

"Everyone knows about it, it's basically a threat to any foolish human being on the planet. You should know this too its part of the information."

"Wait, a threat?" The Warrior of Light didn't show it but it was obvious by the tone that he was confused. His gaze fixed on Hikari; she held a look of disappointment, but there was something else.

Was it…resentment?

It wasn't until he heard the priestess' next few words that the feeling he had was slightly confirmed.

"The final duty of a priestess…is to protect our deities power at all cost."

"What...do you mean?" Firion was hesitant in asking once the girl's eyes changed from an unsure look into an apprehensive gaze.

"What I said a few moments ago, about how the people's faith in the goddess or god determines their power. You see, should another of the God's servants wish to convert or take a land that belongs to a different god, well….that is basically waging a war against the god."

The compartment fell into an eerie silence. The only noise that was even admitted in the car was that of the train running on the tracks. Certainly, the warriors were not expecting that type of answer. Still, Cecil could relate to it in a way. As such, he was the one to break the silence.

"Just like a war between countries, it is possible for a war between gods to occur."

"Yes, but the odds of that happening are very slim. The last war of the gods was twenty years ago, but that was because of a misunderstanding. However, if it were to happen, normal civilians would not take part in it, only the followers of the deities. And the head priest or priestess is the leader and the one who is always at the front lines," Hikari explained as her eyes downcast from the gaze of the others. This reveal was certainly unexpected; even so, they could see it happening. They have seen a war between gods, as they are a part of one themselves. The sudden reminder of their circumstance brought one question to the minds of the warriors. Cecil and Firion were unsure if they should ask the petite female, not wanting to confuse or upset her. Sadly, their leader didn't share their uncertainty.

"Then if your goddess were to declare Cosmos as a threat, then we would become your enemies."

The two warriors were shocked. They were hoping their leader wouldn't pry into a delicate subject, but now that he did….

Surprisingly though, the priestess did not deny it. Instead, she slowly shook her head in a small nod. The phrase "action speaks louder than words" was instantly used. Despite it being confirmed, it was obvious that she would not wish of such a thing. Or rather, like she did not want to.

"I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back." She left the room with a smile, not looking to even be disturbed by what was said. Once she closed the door, the two warriors glanced at the leader. They weren't angry, merely curious.

"Why did you ask that? I don't think that needed to be said." Indeed, the way the girl explained it was enough for them to confirm it. It didn't matter which god or who it was; if the goddess was threatened, then the order would be given, and Hikari would have no choice but to obey.

"I had to make it clear to her and see if she was going to accept that." Light's answer was blunt honesty. As a soldier for Cosmos himself, his duty was to protect the goddess as well as her powers, which now resides in his precious comrades. It would be painful but he was willing to fight the girl should it come down to that. However…

"Shouldn't one of you guys go talk to her?" asked Shirou

"Shirou, why don't you go and talk to her?" Cecil replied with an odd smirk on his face

"M-me?!" Shirou exclaimed. "No way am I going to make her feel worse. Rei you go."

"And why should I go?"

"You're both girls..."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think a little bonding between you two might soften you up."

"That's the last thing I need to be!"

"You make it sound like it's a problem!"

"Being soft means showing mercy to an enemy and there is no way I will do that!"

"That doesn't mean Hikari will make you soft! Last I checked you were on good terms with her!"

"Good terms are different from being friends with her!"

"Sorry to interrupt your bickering contest!" All eyes focused on Firion, who was annoyed at the little spat. "But has anyone noticed he left?"

The two summoners and Cecil both noticed their leader had disappeared.

"Ah, so he took the initiative. You might be losing Shirou."

"GYAAAAH!" Shirou clutched his head when he realized the mistake he made. Cecil was obviously taking delight in the boy's suffering, slightly scaring Firion a bit.

"Cecil...this is a side I thought you never had..."

"It's only towards Shirou, mostly because he makes a commotion over every little thing concerning Hikari. It's actually quite cute in a way and difficult not to tease about."

"Riiight...too bad you're the only one who thinks so."

The warrior was walking down the brown colored halls and compartments. The boxes were empty, just like the man from before said. It was both relaxing, but also unnerving. Why was this empty? There were many people boarding the train earlier, so why is this compartment only filled with them? As he made it towards the Restroom, he hesitated. What was he going to say to her? 'Sorry that we may have to fight each other if your goddess sees Cosmos as a threat?' No, that wouldn't help at all. He shook his head and thought,

_Perhaps it is best if I got someone who is better than I am at this._

As he turned to walk away, the door opened a bit "Light? Is that you?" Too late. Standing behind him was Hikari, having closed the door to the restroom. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just came to see if you were alright." He was just going to have to lie his way out of it, even though it was the truth.

"But I just left a moment ago, why wouldn't I be?"

….Okay then…she wasn't disturbed. The girl's resilience was rather surprising. Might as well tell her the truth.

"Was I too conceited when I said that we might have to be enemies if the situation calls for it?"

"Oh that! No, no you weren't. You were only speaking the truth; I can't deny that or fight it. Though, I am praying that it doesn't happen," She held her hands together against her stomach. Light blinked as he listened to her. "We might have not known each other long but, I can tell you're really devoted to Cosmosand to your mission. Your duty gives you strength and the will to press on. Anyone could see you, Firion and Cecil had it rough in that cycle, but you continue to stay strong. Your determination and your strength, I can't help but envy and respect it." Her words were true. She did not falter, but her head lowered once she admitted the envy she felt.

"I see. Thank you for your compliments," Light said bowing his head a bit. He then realized now was a good chance to ask a question that has been on his mind for a while.

"Hikari, do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

"What is it?"

"I ask that you forgive me if this question seems... harsh. But I wish to know, what happened to your sister, Akiza Himemiya?" A sharp intake of air and wide eyes, why would Hikari react that way? Her eyes lowered once more as she stood there. No words were exchanged, only silence between the two. She must have been trying to find the right words to say. The hum of the train and the wind whistling through the nearby door that lead to the other car was the only noise. Finally, Hikari closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know. She went missing shortly after she left home on her last visit six months ago…In truth, she's the true head of the Himemiya Shrine. It's a tradition for the oldest child in the family to become the head shrine maiden. When she disappeared, I was to take her place. Most of the world thinks she is dead, but I don't. I know she's alive. She is one of the most strongest spell casters in the world, so much so that she became the leader of Septentrio's Fighting Unit, Valkyrie, at the age of twenty-one, and they are said to be the most formidable fighting group of Mundeus. That is enough to tell me she is alive. She has to be…" Her voice broke a little once her last words were said.

"I see... Hopefully she is alive, for your sake."

"Thank you. But wishing for her to be alive was all I could do in the beginning. Now," She gazed out to the rapidly changing scenery. She stayed silent for the next few moments, as if afraid to say something. Light knew what it is she wanted.

"You wish to find her correct?"

"…"

The warrior continued to breathe at a solid pace, waiting for at least some confirmation. Perhaps the girl's silence was her answer. "As leader of the Heroes of Cosmos, it is not only my job to lead and make sure my comrades is safe, but to also compromise with them in order to keep us united. So this is my question, do you wish to look for answers concerning your sister's absence and possibly find her while we are searching for our friends?"

"Eh?" Hikari glanced at the warrior next to her.

"Wanting to find your family, there is nothing wrong with that. I have to respect your own wishes since I am the one who is forcing you against your will into our war. If I did not respect it, then that would make me a hypocrite to ask so much of you but not assist you in return. As such, I will allow you to search for your sister, on the condition that it will not endanger the rest of us," Light had to explain it in a way that was understandable. It might have been a bit mean to say those last few words but if the search would risk revealing the cycles of battle and their own existence, he would rather not think of the consequences.

"Light... Thank you. I promise I won't make that mistake!" Hikari replied with a small smile on her face

"Good. Now let's head back-"

"_**Greetings Warriors of Cosmos**_." Both the warrior and the priestess eyes widen with a slight gasp leaving Hikari as a voice echoed in their heads. They knew the sound of that voice all too well. It was the same voice that haunted her dreams for the past few days and was a source of annoyance and worry for the Warrior. They scanned the area wildly, trying to find the presence or shadow of their enemy, but there was no one around. 

"He's not here..." Her words were true. They couldn't sense him at all, but his voice was as clear as day. 

"_**I'm afraid I am not here at present. I am merely a voyeur to an…unexpected accident.**_" 

"Accident?" Hikari's voice cracked. Suddenly the train jolted to a stop, causing Hikari to tumble and fall on her behind. In a few seconds, the train started up once more but took off at a speed that was faster than before. The recoil of the sudden stop and speed up caused several windows to break. Light followed his instincts and covered his summoner with his body to prevent any of the shards from injuring her. The shards scattered across the floor and onto the clothed back of the warrior, which he easily shook off once he stood. Hikari removed herself from the protection of the warrior and gave him a gratifying smile.

"Thank you Light." 

"_**As you can now tell, this train has now been boarded by several manikins. I suggest you hurry after all they have orders to attack.**_"

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Hey Emperor!" Shirou shouted, barely able to contain his anger. "Where the hell are you!?" 

"Calm down Shirou!" Firion demanded, causing the young man to grit his teeth. "Emperor what is your plan this time?" 

"_**Is it not obvious what my plan is? Very well allow me to explain. The manikins have been given orders to attack anyone on this train. Simple minded creatures but they have their purpose.**_" At that point, an ear piercing shriek filled the air 

"What the hell?!" Rei hissed. 

"_**I almost forgot, I have several kinds of winged beasts at my disposal, circling the outside of the train. I wander how much damage they can deal to it. Fascinating beasts, demons are. Don't you think so Firion?**_" 

"We stopped you once already Emperor! What's stopping us from doing it again?!" 

"_**Nothing much I'm afraid, however you better move quickly. You wouldn't want the bomb to go off would you?**_" 

"A BOMB!?" This not only startled Cecil, but everyone else who could hear the telepathic voice. 

"_**Oh did I forget to mention that? My, I am getting forgetful. I wonder how you will handle this one.**_" His viper like voice began to get fainter as the Emperor's laughter traveled along everyone's ears. Hikari immediately ran to the door, opening the door with aggressive and frightened strength before she took off into the second car. Once the girl took off, Light tried his best to follow her but wasn't able to keep up. The constant rattling of the train and the sudden attacks made him loose his balance and slow down. 

"Warrior!" Firion called out as he, Cecil, Rei, and Shirou all ran after him. 

"So you heard everything as well?!" Cecil asked.

"Everything!" The leader continued to rush forward, having opened another car door and finding Hikari on the other side, desperately trying to open the door leading to the passenger's car. The screams and cries of the people rang through the dining car door. Hikari bit her lip as she placed her hand on the door. Once she did, a magic circle appeared and imprinted itself on the door.

"UNLOCK!" Hikari screeched. The sound of shattered glass accompanied the glowing light of the small circle, a barrier that was suppose to be around the door destroyed and the door unlocked. She swung the door open and came face to face with a carbon copy of Cecil. Immediately Light had yanked on her collar to pull her back before the black sword could reach her face. In mere seconds, Rei had raised her arm and her hand formed a gun like position.

"Fire!" A small fireball formed at the tip of her finger before launching itself at the manikin and destroyed its head. As the false Cecil fell to the ground, two other manikins turned to face them, the smaller green one raced forward, while the larger Light blue one stayed back as if preparing for something. Shirou rushed forward towards the green copy and prepared to punch it in the face; the manikin dodged to the side and sliced its opponent with its small sword, carving a gash into the black haired martial artist.

"Shirou!" Cecil called out as he rushed into the fray, changing into his dark knight form and released four dark orbs **[Dark Cannon]** at his foe. The manikin was unable to dodge as he was pushed towards Cecil who stabbed his opponent with his spear sword and unleashed the power of darkness into the crystalized puppet's stomach, causing the copy to implode on itself **[Soul Eater]**. The light blue soldier at this point charged forward but was sent to the floor by an arrow of energy rushing through its right leg. Before it was able to hit the ground, the Warrior of Light summoned his armor and weapons, knocking the manikin upward with his shield.

"Aero!" Hikari called out as the soldier was sent flying into the wall of the cabin where it fell into crystal pieces.

"Dammit it's so tight in here!" Shirou complained as he gripped his arm. "And why the same arm!? This thing got healed not even two days ago!" Hikari was about to run towards him until Light grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Demons can only be destroyed by Reiki right?! You're needed in the next car for that and for calming the people!" Light explained, keeping a calm composure against the trembling and worried Hikari.

"Don't worry about Shirou I can cast Cura! Just go!" Cecil ordered the female as he reverted to his Paladin form and a familiar light green glow surrounded the bleeding wound. The boy grimaced at the feeling of the skin stitching itself back together.

"Let's go Himemiya!" Rei ran past her and into the passenger's car. With reluctance, the girl followed the rebel warrior and jewel summoner.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 8 PART 1! DID YOU ENJOY IT, DID YOU!? AND DON'T QUESTION MY MADNESS OF MAKING THIS A TWO PARTER INSTEAD OF TWO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS! I WANNA BE DIFFERENT! **

**And as some of you may have seen I am giving the warriors some of their abilities from their respective games. Why? Because I want to and I find it odd that their abilities were referenced in Dissidia but not used. I'm guessing it was due to space and all. Either way, they are using them. **

**Well then until next time, please read and review. I don't care if it's just to say good job, or to criticize me! Hell you can even point out your favorite parts of the story, just review! I live off of reviews, and reviews tell me I do a good job! **


	10. Demons and Manikins

**Okay people here is Part 2 of our two-parter chapter 8! Let's start off with review replies! Once again I thank my awesome co-writer Shadow Ninja Koopa for his assistance! **

**JeffreyFai: I figured I should explain the Reiki and Mana energies so people don't get confused later. If you enjoy Shirou and Rei's arguments, you will enjoy the ones in this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! T^T**

**LadyJuxtaposition: IT'S SO NICE TO HAVE A NEW READER! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW! T^T Yeah I know about my spelling its all TYPOS! I SWEAR! We will see more of Cheveyo but I am telling you now, he isn't a Summoner at all. Let's just say he is someone very important to the planet….hehehhehehehehehehehehehehe…Why am I spoiling this? Because he isn't important XD. **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Pairings (Possibly): OC/OC, Warrior of Light/OC, possible Onion Knight/Terra, Firion/OC. So if you don't like don't read. Sorry, came with dream and sticking with it. **

**WE GOT A DOUBLE UPDATE THIS MONTH! Let's cross our fingers since this may turn into a three update month! It all comes down to how fast I can proofread the next few chapters! **

**I would like to thank my awesome Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to edit an amateur writer's work! I love you girl T^T! **

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter VIII Part 2: Demons and Manikins**

Inside the car, the passengers were huddled together. The citizens were in the corner as four police officers and what seemed to be two army men dressed in navy blue uniforms were casting various spells at the incoming demons and Manikins. The sound of gun shots and casting chants were over cast by the cries and sobs of the people. The demons and Manikins continued to come. Despite the numbers decreasing, the more powerful demons and Manikins manage to either reflect or deflect the attacks. One of the army men drew out a rapier like gunblade and charged at the nearest manikin, a red one looking like a clown playing dress up. Sadly the man did not get far as a Firaga spell was ignited, causing the man to catch aflame. His screams caused more disruption in the car and caused several passengers to try and unlock the door leading to the outside. The door remained shut and even with the banging and the strikes to it, the brownish red door did not budge.

"Dammit there's too many of them!" One of the soldiers cried out as he helped his friend who was burned by countering with a water spell.

"We gotta protect these people men! Send these bastards back to hell!" One of the officers exclaimed. 

"Oh my god we are going to die!" One of the woman shouted.

"Lady Sonaruo protect us please!" An elderly lady kneeled on the ground and placed her hands together in prayer. A large explosion destroyed part of the car but didn't damage any of the people. However, a tall, back abomination with elongated horns standing up, black bat like wings and a large pole like staff entered the car. The screams became louder as the officers casted many elemental spells and other defense spells to slow down the beast. Not only was the demon unharmed, it easily walked through the barriers placed in defense. Raising the staff in its right hand, the officers began to tremble, knowing one of them, if not all, was going to be impaled. The demon drew back its right hand, ready to impale one of the officers. All they could do was look into the red eyes of the monster and nearly plead for their lives. One of them closed his brown eyes, ready to die.

-

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of a small eagle cry caused the man to open his eyes, only to see a startling sight. The demons' torso was gone. The demon fell over; its cries heard as it slowly disintegrated, leaving only the staff it held as a reminder of it was once there. The passengers turned to the source of the attack, and there stood Hikari, her hand outstretched and her Star Ocean in bow form.

"What, what just happened?"

"Did that girldo that?"

The scared mutterings of the people filled the partially destroyed cabin. The remaining manikins and demons that were not disintegrated, due the splash damage of the spell,turned towards Hikari before several fire spells courtesy of Rei and Firion caused the demons to fly out of the newly created hole, leaving the manikins to their fiery fate.

"Is everyone alright?" Hikari asked as she ran towards one of the military officers.

"Excuse me, but all children and those who can't perform past second tier magic are not to wander during a crisis like this!" The injured soldier snapped at the blond haired woman. She flinched at his reaction but was no surprised that he would say that.

"I'm sorry but I am an exception. I am the 125th head of the True Ancestor bloodline, the head of the Himemiya Shrine, Hikari Himemiya." As she introduced herself, many of the people were in shock. 

"That's impossible!"

"You're still a child!"

"Everyone please listen. We are going to evacuate you all to the first class cars. My friends and I have scanned the area and placed up talismans to protect you from the demons and the crystal beings you saw," Hikari explained at the same time that Shirou and Cecil were placing paper onto various places of said car.

"Likely story." This came from one of the frightened travelers who seemed to build up some new found courage. "How do we know this isn't a trick? How do we know she isn't a demon in disguise?"

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Hikari stuttered. "I know I may be young but please you have to leave before you get hurt!" At this point, three demons flew in the hole; small bird like demons with long necks and narrow beaks. The three of them flew towards the unarmed civilians, dodging spells sent by the military. As one was about to dive bomb a child, five swords of pure light flew towards the demons forcing it to abort its chosen target. However before it could escape with its brethren, all three were struck by a call of Aero, causing all three birds to be trapped in a vortex of wind before another blast of Reiki caused the three birds to join their earlier group.

"Do you believe her know?" Rei exclaimed.

"Everyone gather up your things and follow them to the first car, you two, go to the rear and the rest of us will be up front!" One of the officers ordered the two army men as they obeyed. Everyone gathered their things and began to leave the car. As they did, Hikari sighed.

"I take it this is normal?" Firion asked, which Hikari confirmed with a nod.

"Yes. A sixteen year old priestess being the head of a family when you are supposed to take charge at eighteen? Given circumstances there was no choice but this is the usual reaction."

"Alright, everyone is out." Rei stated as she pull out one of her gems, this one being a calm green emerald. "Now we have to worry about the demons outside and the bomb attach to the train."

"So what's the plan for this?" Shirou asked as he and Cecil entered the car after finishing placing up the charms.

"Considering we have demons on top of the train, we should take care of that first," Rei advised.

"But the charms don't work on manikins," Hikari responded. "Shouldn't we take care of them first?"

"Then there is the matter of the bomb. We don't know where it is and how long till it explodes." Firion crossed his arms at the thought of the bomb.

"It might be for the best if we split up." Everyone's attention fell onto the Warrior of Light.

"Light are you sure about this? The manikins have proven to be tougher than the norm." Firion expressed concern at the thought of splitting up. He knew that their summoners were strong but so were the manikins.

"He does have a point Firion," Cecil agreed with the other user of the light. "But who goes with who?"

"I believe we should face the demons on top of the train. If what Rei explained to us is true then the powers Cosmos has granted us is similar to Reiki, so we will be able to defeat the demons while Hikari and the others can take the manikins." The summoners were ready to agree until Firion spoke up.

"Light may I make a suggestion?"

"What is it Firion?"

"How about swapping Rei and I around? My armor is not as heavy as you and Cecil's are, and the winds would ruin my long range attacks. Rei on the other hand can't summon in smaller areas and her spells make her a long range user so she'll be able to control them better than I can with mine and be a greater asset." Firion explained.

"Then why not have Hikari come with us? Can Rei destroy the demons?" Cecil asked. Rei shook her head in response.

"I can't but my summons can. If we are in a wide area my Avatar and Eidolons can handle the rest."

"I think I know of a way to find the bomb. I created a spell for searching objects, I think can find it," Hikari admitted. Everyone stared at her until Light nodded. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and called upon his armor.

"Very well then, we need to finish this fast before this train makes it into the next town, so let's move quickly!" Light, Cecil and Rei ran to the dining car, leaving Firion, Shirou and Hikari behind. With a soft and confident smile Shirou turned to Hikari.

"Alright Hikari. Show them what you can do!" Hikari nodded and her bow-sword turned back into the tome she possessed this morning.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

As they exited the passenger car, the three were on the small platform connecting both the cars. The warrior turned to several steel steps attached to the wall. "I will go first." As the warrior began to climb the ladder, he began to wonder about what Hikari had said about her sister.

'_Hikari said she disappeared six months ago. I wonder, could one of the chaos warriors be involved? No I mustn't think about that. I need to focus on what's important…'_

As the warrior reached the roof, he did a quick scan to see the demon's actions to his presence. Satisfied that none would kill him immediately, he called the others up. Once they reached the top, all three were faced with the twenty flying monsters. Why weren't they attacking? They were out in the open and easy to pick at. The three decided to stay their ground and wait for the demons hovering in midair to attack them.

Scratch that, the two warriors decided to stay their ground and wait. The black haired mild-tempered summoner however…

"I'm not sitting here and being demon food!" Rei's hand glowed a bright green and enveloped her entire body.

"By the grace of the Thunder Emperor, Let the black sky herald your arrival! Come forth, Sage of the Roaring Thunder!" At her command the circle of summoning was created. Green and yellow encircled her and black clouds began to cover the daylight sky, as if a horrible storm was about to approach. "Our pact of blood, the name of White Lightning, I summon you, Old One of the Raging Skies! Ramuh!" Lightning raged through the black clouds and the sound of thunder caused a mild quake. Several thunderbolts collided on the summoning circle in the sky, opening the gateway to the celestial world of the spirits. Out of it came the spell caster of thunder, Ramuh. The sage of thunder was a bald, elderly man wearing robes of incorruptible white wielding a long staff. A beard of white and gold tint matched with his amber colored eyes.

"Ramuh, Judgment Bolt!" Rei commanded. The dark red crystal on top of Ramuh's staff glowed a white blue color as it began to spark. The demons, realizing that the glow was dangerous, began to dive bomb the old man to prevent the spell. However the spell was released. The sky turned dark once more as bolts of pure lightning were released from the atmosphere, turning three quarters of the demons into dust.

The Warrior of Light and Cecil were amazed. The startling number of demons that appeared was now heavily reduced. In response to the sudden destruction of most of their units, the demons began to spread out even more. Both Cecil and the Warrior took flank around Rei in order to protect her.

A small laugh accompanied this. It was neither sad nor happy, but rather...maniacal. All three turned to the sound and saw a middle aged man, a conductor from the looks of his outfit, a blue stripped hat covering short brown hair, a shovel in his right hand and eyes the color of gold. A devilish grin accompanied the startled looks of the two warriors and summoner.

"All will fall before the emperor's might!" The conductor droned as he took a sluggish step forward. His movements were slow, swaying every other step, a deranged expression on his face.

"He's being controlled. I suppose we don't have a choice. We will have to fight him as well won't we?" Cecil asked, though he knew the answer already.

"I'm afraid we have no choice Cecil. Rei do you know any spells to break the emperor's connection to him?"

"None but a good shock should do it. You two fight him while Ramuh and I will take care of the demons," Rei turned towards Ramuh. "Use Thundaga and kill them all!" Ramuh nodded and prepared to send his magic to his staff.

"I don't think so, MULTIPLY!" The conductor called out to the demons. They heard the man's command and duplicates began to appear. Rei gaped at the sudden increase in numbers. Now there were MORE of them.

"...This...might be a problem..." Cecil replied.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Aw for crying out loud how many are there!?" Shirou grabbed a crystal version of a young boy before throwing him into the nearby wall, shattering it in the process while dodging a few assaults from two large bulky ones that could easily be mistaken for Garland. Hikari was also dodging a few assaults with near perfect ease from a red manikin in the shape of a female. As to why they were in the new occupied first class car, the Manikins were easily able to breach through the barrier surrounding the car, forcing the search team to deal with the crystal glass creatures. Thankfully there were only five, now down to four.

"Dammit, how the hell can these things fight in here? This damn compartment is too narrow!"

"Stop complaining and just keep at it!" Firion exclaimed as he shot an arrow of energy **[Straightarrow]** at one of the bulky ones, shattering its head into fragments. The second being a turquoise coloredone, was unable to avoid Shirou's fast hits from the sides causing it to collapse into shards. The female manikin created a circling orb of ice and began to hunt down the priestess, causing her to back up against the door. The copy lunged forward ready to crush its opponent. However, Hikari opened the door as the copy fell out onto the tracks, its crystal cape getting caught under the wheels and turning it into a fine dust as the train speeded ahead.

"Well that was easy..." Hikari replied as she ran behind the door and slammed it into the green manikin, damaging it in the process. As she opened it again it stumbled out only for Hikari to roundhouse kick it onto the train tracks to meet a similar end as the red one. Inside, Shirou had managed to defeat the last Garland Manikin with a strong punch to the stomach. The black haired male panted before turning back to the female coming through the door.

"Didja happen to see the bomb anywhere?"

"Be quiet/Shut up!" Hikari and Firion both cried out. Luckily no one heard the black haired boy and was causing a scene, leaving both Firion and Hikari to sigh in relief.

"I'm afraid not. My Area Scan spell mapped out the train in detail earlier but it's still nowhere to be found. I'm currently running a search with counter spells for cloaking and veil magic. The first half of the train is clean and it's now going onto this car and the caboose." The grimore appeared in the air in front of her and showed a very detailed map of the five cars.

"Was there anything else of any value?" Firion asked

"Well there was one presence…"

"And that was?" Shirou raised an eyebrow.

"I think it was something powerful but it's not there anymore."

"Hikari! Watch out!" Shirou yelled as he pulled the priestess out of the way. Where she was standing had become impaled by a long crystal sword. Holding onto the sword was a light blue manikin of similar make to the sword. It pulled the blade out of the ground and pointed it at its foes.

"Oh man…is that the powerful thing you saw?" Shirou asked**, **a tad bit nervous at the intimidating aura it gave off despite being a crystal puppet, as well as the length of the nodachi the copy wielded. Having been stabbed with it a few days ago it's hard to blame him. 

"I-I think so. I didn't get a good glimpse of it." Before the teenagers could move, the champion vanished in an instant and reappeared behind the two, not facing them. Shirou and Hikari yelled out in pain with Hikari on the ground and Shirou on one knee, both having been hit with what felt like multiple slashes when they only saw three **[Reaper]**. As the copy turned around to finish the two summoners, it jumped back to avoid different kinds of weapons flying at it only for the items to hit the manikin and send it flying **[Weaponsmaster]**. As the weapons returned to Firion, he turned to the two of them and yelled.

"Run!"

Immediately the two did as told and ran from the cramped First Class car. Firion continued to cover for them, firing **[Straightarrows]** one after another but the champion wasdodging with ease.

"Why did it have to be HIM of all people!?" Firion ran as he declared his exasperation of the manikin's form. It was the form of someone he REALLY despised, besides the Emperor. The champion continued to slash away at the car, desperately trying to hit the running warrior. Firion gritted his teeth until he looked forward to see the dining car door open, and Hikari aiming her bow at him. Firion lowered his eyes, easily guessing the female's plan. Hikari released the energy she gathered into the arrow, letting it fly. As the arrow came closer, Firion ducked and the arrow flew past the warrior, only cutting off a few strands of hair before hitting its intended target. The manikin immediately disintegrated into crystal shards. Firion sighed in relief as he pushed himself off the steel floor.

"Thank you Hikari, but how much power did you end up using on that thing?" Firion asked as he checked the two for injuries.

"M-more...than I was…expecting to use," Hikari stated as she collapsed against one of the walls.

"Take it easy alright Hikari, don't strain yourself," said Shirou as he collapsed next to her. "Hey Firion can we take a break for a bit?"

"That might be for the best," He nodded as he sat on one of the seats.

"B-but we can't, there may be some more manikins on board," She struggled trying to stand. "I don't know if I scanned all of them, my skills aren't that great." Sadly she easily fell back down to the ground, sliding against the wall. Her vision was becoming blurry and she felt like she could throw up at any minute.

"Give it a rest Hikari you're drained. Even if there was another manikin there's nothing you can do at the moment. You're almost out of Mana and your Reiki is being drained by those talismans you made. You won't be of any use as you are now." Shirou admitted the hard truth she didn't want to realize.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Ramuh, blast them with Thundara!" Rei called out undeterred by the duplicating demons. As Ramuh sent out the powerful spell, the lightning bolt seemed to twist and turn missing the demons and striking the conductor, causing the brainwashed male undeniable pain. This action shocked the three as the conductor screamed.

"How did he take control of that?!" The maniacal laughter of the conductor started up again.

"Unless this body falls, all magic will go straight to me, summon and human!" Dumbfounded was the word to describe the reaction of the summoner.

"The conductor turned himself into a lightning rod?! Bullshit!"

"Rei, do you know any counter spells?" Cecil asked as he switched into Dark Knight.

"That's another area I didn't bother researching," Rei sadly admitted.

"I doubt unconsciousness will stop the effect," Light assumed as he turned around, only to see a demon plunging at Cecil. "Cecil! Behind you!"

At that Cecil turned around, summoning darkness into his hand. "Dark Lance!" He called out as a spear of eternal darkness launched itself at the demons, managing to actually hit and destroy one of them. This shocked the two warriors and the conductor.

"He can only take spells not magic-enhanced attacks!" Rei declared.

"Fire," The conductor called out summoning a small ball of flame, hitting Ramuh's chest causing the Eidolon some pain.

"Ramuh!" Rei called out. _If he gets hit by one more spell he might vanish. Why did I use Judgment Bolt at the start of the fight?  
><em>  
>While Rei was having her mental tirade, Light and Cecil were stuck back to back against the demons.<p>

"Warrior, the fangs that you carry, do they count as spells?" Cecil asked as he swiped at one of the demons.

"I'm afraid so! They are items infused with spells!" The silver haired leader replied as he knocked a demon away with a blast of light from his shield. Even though they were injuring the demons, there were still so many. And with the constant multiplying and the stamina of the creatures, it was becoming a more difficult battle every second.

"You bastard..." Both the warrior and Cecil flinched. Each slowly turned around, the feeling of malice behind their backs becoming uncomfortable. What they saw was incredible odd, but still scary. Lightning and Ice were surrounding the hands of the female summoner. "I wanted a nice, peaceful ride to Miako. But no, you had to bring along devils and manikins to ruin my fun. Ever since Firion came along my life has become hectic and disorganized...So for the sake of my sanity, be my punching bag!" Shivers went up the spines of both Cecil and the conductor, while the Warrior of Light just stood still. Ice circling her left hand, lightning in her right, Rei began chanting a spell.

"Here's a little invention of my own. One I managed to master to the point I don't need chaos words! Thundaga!" A line of lightning shot against the man, causing him agony he never thought he knew.

"And for the final touch, Blizzaga!" Ice traveled against the current of white lightning and froze the man in solid ice crystal. Even the lightning strands were pure ice. Both Cecil and The Warrior of Light were in awe of the sell. Rei turned on her heel while swatting her hair before her gaze fell onto the main demons left.

"That was….impressive…" Cecil commented as Light shook his head in agreement. Tearing their faces away from the frozen conductor, the two of them began to fight with a new vigor to not be left in the dust by their female companion.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

Hikari's eyes widen. "I found it! It's underneath the front car by the brakes of the wheel!"

"Finally!" Shirou exclaimed as the three stood and ran the way to the engine. Once they reached the coal car they saw small sparks of fire overhead.

"What the- did the engine overheat?!" Firion gritted his teeth. "Shirou, Hikari, you two stay here!" At his orders the two obeyed as he climbed up the poles. Walking across the coal car he managed to find the door to the engine room and opened it, only to come face to face with overbearing heat. He hastily shut the door in response.

"You have got to be kidding me...Okay she said under the car, let's take a peak." Gripping onto the railing, Firion lowered his head to see a black box held up by plates. It seemed to hold no importance to the car. It was the bomb the Emperor referred to. Firion tried to reach for the box but he wasn't close enough so he memorized the position of it and where it was. He quickly made his way back to the two summonersand he explained where the bomb was.

"So there was no timer? Was there anything that looked like a needle?" Shirou asked, to which Firion shook his head. "Then was this all a trick?" He crossed his arms in thought. Hikari however had different thoughts. She closed her eyes and thought back. 

_No needle...no timer...wait…mama said there was another way for a bomb to explode...remember...connecting…_ Her eyes shot open. "Firion, did you say it was close to the wheels? And by a cylinder of sorts?"

"Yes. It was in front of it, and an odd piece of paper was on it. One of the drawings I saw looked to be a Rune for Fire." Hikari screamed.

"This train uses a railway air break. Its compressed air pushing on a piston in a cylinder. The piston is connected through mechanical linkage to brake shoes that can rub on the train wheels, using the resulting friction to slow the train. The pressurized air comes from an air compressor in the locomotive and is sent from car to car by a train line made up of pipes beneath each car and hoses between cars."

"And you're telling us because?" Shirou pressured.

"I think the bomb will be triggered once we hit the town and the brakes are activated. If the temperature of the air is accurate, it will come into contact with the paper and activate it. Paper runes for fire require the piece to be burned for it to activate. So once it burns the black box, the bomb will trigger and destroy the area and everyone inside it!"

"How do we reach the bomb!?" Shirou shouted as he began to freak out.

"I-I don't know... Unless…Firion would you be able to hit it with an arrow?" Hikari asked.

"My aim might be good but a straight arrow is too big and I could end up hitting a wheel by mistake and that might make the bomb activate early, or throw us all off track," Firion admitted.

"Damm it!" Shirou yelled. "How much longer till we reach the town Hikari?"

"It should be after the bridge coming up."

"S#!%!" Shirou complained. The sudden burst of lightning drew the group's attention.

"What was what?!" Hikari exclaimed. Firion however drew a heavy sigh.

"That…would be Rei..."

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"This is not good," Rei stated. They were heavily outnumbered again. "Ramuh, dispel!" She ordered to her summon. The old man nodded as he vanished.

"Rei what are you up to?" Cecil asked as he avoided the fangs from a rather hungry demon with a voracious appetite.

"As much as I hate to admit it we should get someone who is better at fighting demons than I am!" Rei said as she ran to where she could feel her connection with Firion. Just as she thought, there was Hikari and Shirou.

"Yo Himemiya!" She called out from the top of the first class car causing the three below to look up. "We're trading places!"

"Eh!? But what about-"

"They multiplied!" She interrupted. "I'll find a way to get rid of the bomb! You get up there and start healing, analyzing, exorcising whatever you do!" Rei declared as she jumped onto the platform of the car once Firion and Shirou ran back inside the car to give her space. Hikari immediately agreed to do so and climbed her way up the ladder. Once she was gone, Shirou brought up an interesting question.

"Wait...how do you know she analyzes?"

"I have my ways."

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

As Hikari climbed up to where Cecil and warrior were fighting she noticed a massive block of ice. _I don't think I should go near that thing_…

"Light, are you okay?" She ran to the warrior who was panting as well as Cecil. Hikari saw the massive amount of demons plaguing the blue sky. Compared to earlier they have multiplied greatly. The grimore changed into her bowsword and she began firing spirit arrows. With each one she was managing to destroy small numbers of demons, but not enough to deter them. The constant fighting began to wear down the two warriors. Hikari saw the condition of the two and began to worry. She knew of a way to defeat them, but she knew she couldn't do it. She could only control one arrow! The arrows of Reiki drew the interest of the demons. Their eyes focused on the priestess in front of them. Immediately they dived.

"N-no...I have to...I don't have a choice..." The demons began to dive in swarms.

"Hikari get down!" Cecil called out to the teenager.

"I don't have a choice."

"Hikari!" Light immediately ran to her but stalled when he saw a blue fire like glow enveloped her.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Hikari drew back her bow and ten balls of light surrounded her. Hikari reached into her pocket and drew out ofuda, ten of them to be exact. Throwing them into the air the paper talismans multiplied and began scattering into the demon swarms. The cards scattered around the demons, capturing them in a sort of barrier. The ofuda rapidly became balls of multicolor light.

"Fantasy Dance!" The ten orbs shot out at the spell cards, and once they hit, caused a massive chain explosion that destroyed most if not all the demons. Hikari stood there trembling before falling to the steel roof, sighing in relief. Sadly her relief was short lived as several remaining orbs flew directly at the warriors.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Neither had time to figure out why as the ten orbs hit them directly. Hikari watched in horror once the light resided, showing her the view of both the warriors laying on the steel, wounded, their heads and arms bleeding, as well as parts of their legs and sides were scratched up. They were indeed injured earlier but the Reiki blasts Hikari released made them worse.

"I-I have to heal them!" A shocked Hikari cried out as she rushed to her fallen comrades; however a demonic cry called out from the smoke of the Reiki explosion. A wyvern type demon flew out from the smoke, wings surrounded in wisps of wind as it charged towards Hikari slamming into her causing her to go flying back, bouncing against the train twice, nearly falling over the edge until she jammed her blade into the steel roof.  
>As she struggled to stand, she was able to notice the bridge coming up ahead. Her eyes drifted to the incoming town.<p>

_No...please goddess...help..._

The bridge was finally in full view, and a shadow on top of it caught the female's eyes. It was a man. She couldn't make it out but the one thing that she did see was a large sword on his back. The shadow jumped from the bridge and killed off two of the wyverns aiming for Hikari. His boots clashed with the metal. Hikari managed to stand. 

"You should help them," The man spoke.

"What?"

"Aren't you...a priestess?"

"W-who are you?" Hikari asked**, **frightened by the newcomer as she was unsure if he was an ally or not. He was a blond haired man who had it in a style that reminded her of a bird, a crescent shaped object in his right ear, wearing a violet shirt that had a metal shoulder guard attached, brown trousers, an odd belt with an insignia on it, and boots. His head turned slightly from the pack in front of him. He glanced at the female from the corner of his eyes. His eyes are what attracted Hikari the most. They were a similar blue as the sky, but there was a hint of green inside them.

"Cloud Strife," The man replied. "You should help them. Now."

"R-right…" She stammered as she ran off to help her allies. When she reached Light and began to heal him she watched the newcomer from the corner of her eye. His moves were heavy and somewhat slow, but they were strong and effective. He was channeling his energy into his blade. Once the blade glowed a fiery blue, he swung the sword into the steel roof, creating a shock wave of energy and a beam of light shot out from the sword **[Blade Beam]**, and killing off a good number of the remaining demons. As Hikari went off to heal Cecil she became apprehensive, where was his summoner? Did they send Cloud off to help or was he a manipulator like the Emperor?

"Mr. Strife? Where is your summoner?" She asked the soldier who was finishing off the last demon with his sword.

"He's in town with another warrior. He sent me ahead with another summoner."

"How did you know we were in trouble?"

"... Someone contacted us saying you guys were in danger. We don't know who it was I'm afraid," Cloud explained with Hikari nodding in understanding.

"I-I see...CECIL!" Hikari screamed as the man was fully healed and was struggling to get up. Next to him, the silver haired leader was also showing signs of consciousness and movement. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Now I know why you train so rigorously..." The Warrior of Light mumbled.

"It's alright Hikari, we weren't expecting that to happen," Cecil stated, placing a hand on her head and petting her like a child, trying to cheer up the upset priestess. As he did so his eyes, as well as Light's, trailed onto a familiar face, a smile gracing Cecil's face.

"It's good to see you Cloud," Cecil said to his old traveling friend.

"Glad to see you doing well." 

"The same Cecil, Warrior."

"How...how can you forgive me?" Hikari was still trembling, but not as much as earlier.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to worry about that bomb," The Warrior spoke as he turned towards the direction of the engine, in where Shirou and Rei were trying to hold Firion as he reached desperately for the black box but was still too far away.

"Any luck?" Cecil asked as he and the others made it to the group.

"I'm afraid not!" Firion answered. "I can't reach the bomb from here."

"Have you tried magic Firion?" Cloud asked as he kneeled. Firion's eyes widen.

"Clou-OW!" Firion wanted to raise his head, but forgot he was underneath the car and hit his head on the pipes. Shirou and Rei pulled him back to the platform as he rubbed his head to numb the pain. "Nice to see you again. As for your question no, too scared about the consequences,"

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Let me explain," said Rei. "None of us know any time magic as far as I know so that's out and I am still learning it. Blizzard would freeze the seal but as soon as the breaks come on the ice would melt and we would have the explosion. Water could work but it's risky and could hit a wheel sending us off course same with Stone and Aero, Fire and Thunder should be obvious. So we are stuck!"

"Can't we shoot it off?" Everyone looked at Cloud.

"If we could we would have done it by now. Problem is that if we shoot from here we would cause it to activate or knock us off course." Shirou scratched his head.

"And there's more. There seems to be a motion device on it so if we do try and move it the bomb will go off," Firion explained.

"If you want to shoot it off it would have to be at the clearing with the river we're coming up to. At least then the bomb would sink a few feet and the water would absorb the explosion-hey are you listening!" Rei screamed as Cloud placed his hand on his right ear, seeming to speak to himself.

"Think you can do it? Alright...I suggest we get inside."

"Why?" Rei crossed her arms.

"Someone's gonna shoot it off." Cloud replied with a rather blunt expression.

"What!? What do you mean someone's going to shoot it?!" Both Shirou and Rei couldn't believe their ears.

"Just get inside and I'll explain," Cloud replied as everyone followed him inside, besides the Warrior and Cecil who migrated inside earlier to give some room. Firion looked out the open window and saw the lake coming up quickly.

"Alright Cloud, we are nearing the clearing now. Can you explain what your plan is?" Firion asked.

"One of the summoners I'm traveling with is a good shot with a gun," Cloud answered

"Okay then how do we slow down the train without the bomb exploding?" Rei asked.

"He's going to shoot the box while the train is moving-"

"WHAT!?" Shirou and Rei replied once again. Wind began to pick up outside and the sound of whirling blades grabbed the group's attention. Outside was a small white helicopter.

"No way...He's going to be moving to!?" Rei could not believe it.

"Wouldn't he have a better chance this way?" Hikari asked.

"Depends on now he does it," Said a gob smacked Shirou. "But still, how the f$ & did he get a helicopter!?"

"... He had a free ticket," Replied Cloud not shocked in the slightest.

"Is he your partner Cloud," Light asked.

"No, he's Terra's."

"The lakes coming up," Hikari looked out the window.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

Inside the helicopter, two men were inside it. One was at the pilot seat, and another, spread out laid down on his stomach, a sniper rifle in his hands, metallic gray eyes piercing through the scope on the black gun.

"You got a clear shot Ace?!" A black haired young man called out to the gunner.

"Wind at 60 mph. Target in clear sight. Got a five second window in 1.5 minutes, and two lovely ladies in the next car~." He moved the scope on the gun to glance at the two females in the car.

"Stop ogling and start focusing! You can't charm them if the bomb goes kaboom!" The raven haired male smirked.

"Aye aye capt'n!"

"Where coming up to the moment now, don't mess this up Ace!"

"Have I ever let you down before?" Ace flexed his trigger finger as he smiled.

"Well, there was that one time in that town-"

"Shut up now!" The moment had come up, those in the know on the train held their breaths, knowing if the guy Cloud had mentioned messed up, it was all over. The man called Ace flexed his finger once more. His scope was focused on the black box. The five second window approached.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The sniper fired his rifle as soon as the window had come up. The bullet flew through the air and passed the wheel, struck the bomb with some force knocking it off the train and into the river. The bomb detonated, barely missing the caboose, sending water everywhere on the train.

"Now," Ace stood up and turned to his partner. "Can I charm them?"

"Sure jump out of my ride and ask them out on a date!" The man replied sarcastically. Sadly his sarcasm wasn't transferred.

"THANKS MAN!" Ace was about to jump out until the door slammed in his face. The look Ace had been that of loss of hope and sadness. Comical tears fell form the metal colored eyes.

"Idiot! You do that and you're the next thing the wheels treed over, not the tracks!"

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"T-they did it... THEY DID IT!" Hikari yelled as she hugged the nearest thing to her, which turned out to be Shirou.

"H-Hikari!" Shirou's face broke out into a blush.

_This feels nice…_Before he had a chance to place his arms around her though...

"THEY DID IT WOOHO!" Rei was jumping up and down like a child, until she realized everyone was staring at her "I-I mean of course they did it was obvious." She returned to her more common attitude.

"Totally a tsundere…" Shirou mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately said girl heard him.

"Hikari I think you should move," Cecil suggested, knowing what was going to happen instantly. Confused, she did what she was told, and at that moment Shirou was smacked on the head by Rei.

"What was that for?!"

"For being a moron... And I'm not a tsundere!"

"Oh please you're a Grade A one!" Shirou replied.

"Am not!"

"Who's the guy that turns you off and on?" Shirou continued to press the issue.

"There is no GUY!" Shirou gasped.

"Then it's a gir-"

Shirou was interrupted by the sound of a speech chant and Brunhildr's scythe at his neck. His mouth gapped like a fish at the blazing hot fire that caressed his neck.

"Got any last words? Then say 'em."

"Rei calm down!" Firion, Cecil and Hikari were now trying to calm down the angry teenager.

"Any questions?" The Warrior of Light asked his blond haired companion.

"I have one…How does that summon fit in this compartment?"

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

As the two teenagers finally stopped arguing, the train pulled in with many of the passengers thanking the group for their effort and apologizing to Hikari for doubting her. Several wanted to give her gifts but she refused and smiled.

"There you are Cloud!" A girl's voice called out. "Was anyone hurt?" She was a young girl with long curly blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with two sleeves on her arms and a pale pink cape around her neck. Her legs were covered by white tights and she was wearing red boots with gold heels. Cloud shook his head at the last question.

"No one was hurt Terra, and…" Cloud answered before revealing the fellow warriors he ran into. 

"Cecil, Firion, Warrior!" The girl known as Terra said as she rushed over to them. "You all are okay!" 

"Good to see you again as well Terra," Cecil replied.

"I'm so glad you three are here," Terra replied before looking at the three summoners behind the warriors.

"She's cute," Hikari spoke.

"You got that right…" Shirou blushed slightly.

"I guess you don't like Hikari," Rei remarked, at which Shirou blushed heavier as Hikari tried to pry into what Rei meant. Terra tilted her head at their actions before Cecil cleared up her suspicions.

"They are who you think they are Terra." The Warrior replied as he turned to them. "Everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"More introductions, great...name'sRei Tachibana," Rei huffed.

"Shirou Ogami," Shirou waved.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Hikari Himemiya." Hikari bowed.

"My name is Terra Brandford. I'm a...warrior as well." Terra greeted and even bowed to the three as well, causing slight deja vu for Shirou and Rei, who were instantly reminded of a certain someone. Hikari picked up on something else.

"Terra, weren't you with a man called Squall when Cecil contacted you?"

"Yes. We met up with Cloud during the trip but Squall's summoner said he had to travel somewhere, and Squall had no choice but to go," Terra explained.

"Where are the Summoners?" Light asked in reference to both Cloud and terra's Summoners.

"They said there is a field nearby to park the helicopter. I was told to meet you over here and take you to them."

"I suppose we should meet our new allies then," Firion remarked.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

The blades of the helicopter slowly came to a stop as the five warriors and three Summoners awaited the two men to exit the chopper. The door was opened, and both them stepped out.

Ace was a tall, dirty brown haired, metal gray eyed young man. His bluebandana-headband easily stood out when compared to his peach colored skin and his hair. A navy blue half jacket with short sleeves, white v neck shirt, and black, long pants were the most obvious. Two brown straps which belong to his holster, and plain, black running shoes, a wristband on his right hand with black gloves covering both hands, a belt with two pairs of holsters on him, his entire appearance gave off the feeling of an adventurer.

The second man next him was of a different story. Long black hair, though a lighter shade when compared to both Shirou and Rei, light brown eyes that almost looked like amber, and a katana blade sitting on his side. His outfit consisted of a black vest over a shirt, jean pants that flare out at the bottom, but are actually cut up to look like slits, and there are buckles keeping them together. He had two belts, one to hold his pants up, the other for mere decoration and it being worn in a slant as to act as a holder for the sheathed blade. A golden bracelet resided on his right hand, and on his left hand was a fingerless black glove.

"So these are your partners?" The Warrior asked as he inspected them.

"That's them," Terra replied as she turned around to face the larger group. "Everyone I would like you to meet Kai Lawren, Cloud's partner and-"

"Ace Finian, marksman supreme in both guns and love~" He said taking Hikari's hand and giving it a kiss. Leaving Firion and Rei shocked, Cecil impressed, an exasperated Kai and a ticked off Shirou.

"Nice to meet you Ace," Hikari said not realizing what the marksman was doing. "I am Hikari Himemiya."

"And I'm Shirou Ogami, nice to meet you!" The martial artist interrupted and grabbed Ace's hand forcing it into a shake, crushing it along the way.

"Ow ow ow! Kai, help!" Ace called out.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kai replied as he pretended he was looking around.

"Shirou enough," Rei said, smacking the boy on the back of his head, forcing him to let go of Ace's hand. "I am Rei Tachibana by the way."

"Again with the smacking!?" yelled Shirou. She applied reinforcement magic to make the hit actually hurt the black haired martial artist.

"I think that was for harming an ally Shirou," Cecil answered in the girl's stead. "I am Cecil, the one on my right is Firion," Firion raised a hand in a greeting. "And the other is the Warrior of Light or just Light for short, our leader." Light's eyes grimaced for a second but the only one to have caught it was Hikari. Hikari shook her head once the events of the incident came to mind.

"I'm terribly sorry but we have to return to the station immediately!"

"Right. You were fighting demons. The police are gonna be pretty suspicious of you if you're not there to give the full story right?" Kai assumed. His assumptions were proven correct at Hikari's nod.

"Then we will be happy to escort you!" Ace shouted grabbing Hikari's hand and dragging her to the station.

"Hey you can't do that! Let go of Hikari!" Shirou shouted running after the laughing Ace and the confused Hikari.

"That idiot will never learn" Kai sighed. He turned to his new comrades. "Care to join me going after them?"

"At least you sound sane." Rei commented. "Those two idiots will end up breaking something and Hikari won't stop them."

"Our group is getting bigger and livelier," Firion stated as he watched the five Summoners. Cecil smiled and laughed lightly while Light closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Uhm...I don't mean to sound offending but...Wasn't Rei...not acting like herself...the same way she was a few minutes ago?" Terra felt a sort of dissociation in the girl's attitude, almost like the girl had two different feelings conflicting.

"Something perked her interest, and a side effect of her summoning her avatar earlier."

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Arragh not fair that Marty gets to hog all the fun! I want a go!" This ranting yell came from the harlequin of black magic, Kefka. Angered that the emperor was having all the fun and failing was getting on the clown's nerves. "Bad enough that the wrinkly old lady and he won't let me play with them, but to fail? Urrgh just thinking about it makes me want to throw up."

"We are not amused by the Emperor's failure…" A rather sultry female voice with a touch of venom came from around the corner.

"The man cannot complete a mission so far and he has given them more allies," Another voice said. This one a heavy male voice that sounded oddly hollow.

"It is possibly he has something nefarious planned and is merely toying with them. It would not be the first time he had done so…"

_The tin can and the fossil? Maybe I can use them to have some fun…_Kefka thought. Deciding why not might as well, the clown stepped around the corner to interact with his fellow warriors.

"Hello there dear friends..." A sword came out of the darkness and crashed into the wall next to Kefka. "Hey watch it! You nearly hit my face. How else am I going to tell jokes!?" 

"That was the point. What do you want clown?" This came from the male.

"What? I can't say hello to my 'friends'?"

"Quite unlike you harlequin," The female spoke "Now what do you want?"

"I couldn't help overhearing you don't like how goldilocks is running the show. So how about a little team up?" The warriors looked at each other, before the female asked,

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing much... Maybe the fact that my doll is here in SOMEONE ELSE'S HANDS could be used as fun?"

"So you desire us to kidnap your doll and turn her against her allies once again? I have grown bored with such tactics," the large one spoke.

"But this time she's in the hands of newbies. Wouldn't it be fun to torment them before sending them off to your favorite place?" Kefka countered. The male looked as his companion. After a few seconds she nodded.

"Very well, the void will devour those insects and you will have your doll," At that he and his companion teleported away.

"Hehe this might have just gotten interesting and the best part is I won't get in trouble for it!" And with that Kefka turned towards the darkness of the base and disappeared waiting to see what chaos the two will perform.

**End of Chapter 8**

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

**And Chapter 8 is done! How did you all enjoy this chapter?! Action packed right? Did I make some heads spin? As for Why Cloud is with Terra and not Cloud….I thought it would be cool to introduce Cloud in the same manner as his first appearance in FFVII! Let me warn you, he will be angsty since hey; they have been in a never ending cycle of battle! He has the right and he isn't the only one. Like I said there may be some OOC since several characters will be depressed. You will just have to wait and find out!**

**Well then until next time, please read and review. I don't care if it's just to say good job, or to criticize me! Hell you can even point out your favorite parts of the story, just review! I live off of reviews, and reviews tell me I do a good job! **


	11. Miako

**GOOD EVENING MY FELLOW READERS AND LEACHERS! **

**HERE ARE YOU REVIEW REPLIES! Once again I thank my awesome co-writer Shadow Ninja Koopa for his assistance!**

**JeffreyFai: Perhaps she does have feelings for him? Wait and see! And so Rei has become your top character huh? I wanted to make her different form other summoners and I hope I managed to do just that! I hope this chapter provides some good for you!**

**Kiiroi Senko: Wow I haven't heard form you since chapter 4! Was it 4, ah whatever! And that's true! Cloud was introduced through a train and this being a train fight I decided…what the hell! Except…I forgot to add a very important reference to trains concerning FF6 and a suplex. And my fight scenes were good?! YIPPEEE!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: Ah…Vincent yes….Ace….hehehehehehehehehehe….So not telling you! You will have to wait!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Blah blah blah things I own is my planet blah blah blah moving on!**

**I would like to thank my awesome Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to edit an amateur writer's work! I love you girl T^T!**

**And I am sorry about the late update I've been focused on my new story called ReImage: Digimon World, as well as trying to get out of a certain phase I've been stuck in for a while. That and college work is getting heavy…**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter IX: Miako**

A group of armed soldiers were speaking to the passengers about the events surrounding the hijacking of the train. Most of the people were still pulling themselves together. Some believed that there were people on the train who were responsible for the attack while others thought it was an outside job. Either way, the soldiers were unsure of the facts as to WHY the demons would attack a civilian train. One soldier in particular, a pale skinned bald headed man. Possibly in his early 50's, the man had a cold look in his dark gray eyes that almost made them look black. A black military uniform decorated with gold stripes could easily give off the fact that he was a general, possibly even of a higher rank than that. His eyes scanned the train and the large hole that the demons tore open.

"General!" A soldier ran up to him and saluted. It was the same soldier that doubted Hikari.

"What is it?" The General spoke in a gruff voice.

"My name is Captain Ganges; I am here to report the incident!"

"Proceed."

"Yes. It was around 10:15 that the demons had appeared. Normally they are not beasts to work together, but their attacks and ranks were all organized. In response my men and I had gathered everyone on the train to the passenger car. We heard of passengers in the first class and planned on rounding them up, but the demons began to attack the car we were occupying. My men began to defend it, but the demons managed to get inside. It was at that moment that the Himemiya-"

"WHAT?! A HIMEMIYA PRIESTESS WAS ON BOARD?!" The General raged, causing the young captain to tremble. "Where is she now?!"

"I-I-I don't know sir…she left with her company…"

"Find her and bring her back here!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The captain saluted once more in fear and ran off. The bald man remained, gritting his teeth as a visage of fire, broken buildings and a face came to mind. White hair, red-violet eyes, a smug smirk on her face, the woman was indeed beautiful, if not appearing to be arrogant. The memory itself made the man's blood boil.

"Alexei…."

The group of summoners and warriors ran towards the train station. Hikari needed to deliver her account of the demon attack, for if she didn't it could be trouble for both her and her shrine, and that was something she couldn't allow. After returning to civilization, Hikari rounded a corner with soldiers that were looking around. One of them in particular, who Hikari recognized as the one on the train, turned to her area and shouted to his allies.

"I found her, the priestess is over there!" The army men each faced her as they walked towards her. This puzzled Hikari. Why were they looking for her? One of them, a soldier that she didn't recognize, walked to her sand saluted her.

"My name is Corporal Adam Wong. Are you the Himemiya Priestess?"

"Y-yes?" She did not like the dense aura in the air.

"We're taking you into custody. The General wants a word with you."

"W-What?! But-but-but-"

"No excuses!" He grabbed the female by her arm and began dragging her. The group had managed to catch up to her and saw the events.

"Hey what the hell, this is how you thank someone?!" Shirou screamed. Before the soldiers could see them, Kai turned to the warriors.

"Change into spirit form, now!" He hissed, each of the warriors vanishing like ghosts.

"But why?!" Terra asked.

"You guys don't exist on our world. You got no ID's, no passports, nothing. It's best you guys remain nonexistent right?" Ace explained. Reluctantly, the warriors agreed and vanished one by one from regular human eyes.

"Are you all her associates?" The Corporal asked, each nodding in agreement. "Then you lot are coming with us also."

"That's why we're here so would you mind letting her go?" Kai asked with exasperation laced his voice. The corporal did so, but the soldiers surrounded them.

"Let's go!"

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

The soldiers were flooding the terminal. There must have been a small army stationed here, but for what reason Hikari did not know. Even so, the amount of them was causing the girl anxiety.

"What's the matter Hikari?" Ace asked, ready to grab her hand when Shirou intervened.

"I wasn't expecting this many soldiers being here," She answered rather timidly.

"What did you expect Himemiya?" Rei said appearing with the rest of the group. "This attack came out of nowhere, of course there were going to be soldiers around."

"Yes but...oh no…" At that instant, the general had appeared in the female's line of sight. The General was scanning the area, until he caught a glimpse of the soldiers escorting the summoners. Immediately he began marching towards them as Kai gritted his teeth.

"Well that's freakin' fabulous. Brigadier General Roy Magnum..." He whispered with a slight hiss. The warriors remained as ghosts to the people, but were able to still see what was transpiring.

"You know of him?" Firion whispered, his voice sounded like a small echo that only the summoners could hear. Ace answered before Kai could, knowing that under the young man's calm demeanor was an obvious dislike for the general. And because of that, his opinion would be biased. That was last thing they needed was to be influenced before they knew the guy.

"He was one of the so called heroes of the Great War twenty years ago, the same one Zweilicht Null ended."

"Zweilicht…Null?" The name was something new to the Warrior of Light.

"We'll talk later,he's here!" Rei hissed and the others stood quiet, even though it killed Kai to do so. The general stood tall, towering among the summoners. If anything the man was as tall as The Warrior of Light.

"Great, one of you priestess types is here," The General declared with arather frightening voice. The venom in his voice was completely noticeable. "Let me guess, you were on this train as well? That explains why the demons were here. I'm going to need your name brat," He pulled out a note book and a pencil, ready to jot down some notes. Hikari was going to regret this, she knew it. But she had no choice.

"Hikari…Himemiya…" At the sound of her last name, the pencil broke in half.

"A Himemiya priestess?! Just fantastic, so let me guess;you're the reason one of the passenger cars is wrecked and why the conductor is frozen on top of the roof?! Why am I not surprised?" He replied.

"Quick to judge and quick to be an ass, that's the higher ups for you. Never ask questions just go with assumptions," Kai blatantly remarked, causing the general's face to glow red with anger.

"What did you say!?"

"I only speak the truth since you didn't take into account that the demons destroying the car and the little miss over here," He jabbed his thumb over to Rei. "Being the one to freeze the poor guy up top."

"He was in league with the demons. I have no regrets," Rei commented.

"So the priestess has her zealots answering for her huh? Get out of my sight before I decide to arrest the lot of you for destruction of property and placing innocent lives at risk!" At that the general turned and left before he decided to do something that would put him at risk of being discharged dishonorably. The soldiers surrounding the group each saluted and left the five summoners to do as they please. Shirou had the urge to tackle him but was held back by Kai and Ace, who were yanking the boy towards the outside of the station. They found an alleyway and decided to travel there. It was a small alleyway with a platform next to them. The alley was situated between the terminal and another building, possibly the area where the train maintenance took place. Since the place was deemed suitable, the two men let the boy go.

"What an ass!" Shirou crossed his arms. "And you know that guy, Kai?"

"Only in passing and trust me when I say we are now on his hit list." He explained. Hikari turned towards her allies and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry. None of you should have had to endure that. It was my fault for not answering him when I should have." At this the warriors took physical form.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was the demons and the manikins that caused the commotion," Cecil tried to reassure the girl with a smile.

"He's like this to anyone with Reiki." Kai waved his hand.

"He's more abusive towards the Himemiya's though, and I think it's because of my mother. She once told me she ticked him off and she didn't know why. Then again knowing my mother she probably did something she shouldn't have..." Hikari crossed her arms and tilted her head to the right in thought. The last line was said with a shudder.

"Well enough of this depressing stuff!" Ace exclaimed. "Time to get a hotel...Dibs on sharing a room with Hikari!"

"You can't do that!" Shirou shouted. Firion sighed and shook his head. The silverette's brown eyes traveled to the blond next to him.

"Has he tried hitting on Terra, Cloud?" The blond thought back to when he first met Ace and Terra. The soldier shook his head.

"Squall mentioned that he tried once but..."

"But?"

"Apparently he decided against it half way through it."

"Huh, wonder why..." Firion mumbled.

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't flirted with that black haired girl yet," Kai replied, crossing his arms. "The blonde's cute and all but I think the other one is pretty for someone her age."

"You have a point," Firion nodded his head as his chin rested on his closed fist. "Rei is rather beautiful…." He stopped and realized what he said, causing the man to blush significantly.

"When did this turn into a conversation about woman?" Cecil asked.

"Ace and Shirou started it!" Firion said as he looked at Shirou and Ace arguing with Hikari confused while Rei had to smack both of their heads together. He then noticed Terra standing away from both groups looking unsure on what to do and abnormally timid. "Terra, is there something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing…" She answered as she looked to the sky. "We should find a hotel soon. It's starting to get dark." Firion looked up to the sky and saw that it was indeed getting dark. Black clouds were starting to gather, foreshadowing a storm that was nearly there. The others realized it and decided to gather their things once more and left for the Hotel. As they walked down the streets they saw various items for sale, mostly souvenirs but also food like rice balls, peach buns and other kinds of treats.

"Damn if it wasn't going to rain I would have spent the whole day here." Shirou complained. Hikari nodded her head in agreement. Most of the treats caused her to drool slightly. She couldn't help but marvel on how delicious the food appeared and how wonderful the smell was. The sound of a stomach growl stopped everyone in their tracks and turn to Hikari, whose face was beat red at the sudden reveal of her hunger.

"W-well all we had was breakfast and the attack on the train drained me of a lot of my mana and reiki so uh...can we...stop somewhere for a bite to eat...please?" Her blush increased as she continued on, bowing her head in shameful embarrassment.

"Very well," Light answered. "A quick snack before dinner shouldn't hurt." With that he turned and walked to one of the stalls. It was a riceball stand with a woman of dark brown hair, blue eyes, a white apron and blue dress. She was standing behind the various kinds of rice balls and smiled at the warrior.

"What can I get you, otaku?" The vendor woman asked. The name by which he was addressed by caused the warrior to look at the woman with confusion on his face.

"…Otaku?"

"Yes I mean you are wearing that weird armor, it looks something right out of a fairy tale. My complements to the designer." Indeed, Light, as well as the other warriors, were wearing their battle attire. They all switched into the wrong form. His gaze fell back onto the summoners, Hikari bowing, as she must have realized it as well. Ace, Shirou and Kai were trying very hard not to let their humor show, and Rei stood there, dumbfounded. The man sighed.

"...Ten rice balls please."

"Here you go," She handed the package to the man as he gave her several pieces of Gil. "Tell your friends to have fun at the next convention for me." It took all of the summoners' might to not laugh, especially Hikari who held both of her hands at her mouth. The minute the Warrior returned he dragged off the other warriors to an alleyway to transform back into their civilian forms. Once they did leave however, the summoners busted out laughing. Hikari was still trying to stifle it but she eventually joined the group.

"Damn that was funny! You figured they would have found out before now!" Shirou declared. Ace nodded.

"What's ironic is that they didn't even notice!"

"Uh neither did you!" Rei replied quickly, but just as fast went back to laughing.

"I know and I am damn proud I didn't!" Shirou retorted, holding his stomach. Hikari stopped laughing. Battle forms cost twice as much mana to retain than the physical form, and Spirit Form costs zero. So why did they not notice? Had they become accustomed to the mana loss? The five warriors returned, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts. She turned back to the warriors, seeing each of her friend's attire of their normal states.

Terra was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a thick spaghetti strap red dress over the sweater that covered to her mid-thigh, black tights and black boots. A black belt was tied around her lower waist with a silver buckle.

As for Clouds apparel; he wore a navy blue polo shirt with light gray trousers, a light brown belt with a wolf, Fenrir, motif for a buckle, and brown shoes. One his right arm was a black bracelet and arm band, and on his left was a ring with the same symbol as his buckle on it.

Firion himself also had a change of appearance. Instead of his usual attire he was wearing a sky blue t-shirt that was similar to the one he wore under his armor over a black sleeved undershirt, maroon white striped pants, tennis shoes and a black jacket of sorts with white line patterns on it tied around his waist.

Cecil's was the same as his old one except with the added addition of a light purple suit, black shirt, red tie, dark gray pants, and brown belt with a chain linking to his pocket and brown shoes.

"Huh? Why did your clothes change?" Hikari was referring to both Firion and Cecil.

"Rei thought I wasn't discreet enough so she rethought the idea," Firion turned to Shirou as he ignored the black haired girls rant about Firion's tone.

"And I am wearing the full apparel of my original design."

"Anyway now that we have food should we head to the hotel before..."At that moment, a downpour started, soaking the group. "It starts to rain..."

"Way to jinx it Firion!" Shirou called out as he and the others began to run towards the nearest hotel. Within a few minutes they managed to miss much of the heavier rain by taking shelter under a partition leading to the doors of the inn. Unlike the inns the warriors were used to, this one was a three floor building, a Victorian style building with oriental elements. It wasn't extravagant, just simple. The outside's brown wood easily mixed with the surrounding scenery. Shirou and Kai were wringing out their jacket and hoodie.

"That came out of nowhere…" Kai said.

"Indeed…" The Warrior replied. The storm appeared too quickly, despite the fact the black clouds began to form earlier. Perhaps the weather was different compared to his world, but he doubted it.

Hikari placed her hands on the copper brown handle, pushing the beautifully finished brown door open. Unlike the inns the warriors were used to, this inn was rather large. On one side of the lobby were a set of double doors leading to a small restaurant, and on the left were some round tables with soft chairs surrounding them. The walls were a mix of brown and in front of them was a desk with two women sitting at it. Cecil and Kai left to obtain rooms while the others sat on the chairs or stood next to them. Luckily they managed to obtain a few as due to the tourist season and part of the military arriving due to the train, most of the rooms were booked save for two.

"Alright so let's decide who bunks with whom," Kai suggested. Ace jumped from his seat.

"Dibs on-"

"Ace is with me and Shirou," Kai interrupted before Ace could finish.

"Fine…then we get-"

"Cecil and Cloud, five a room sounds fair to you, Light?" Kai interrupted once again as the leader nodded, causing Ace's jaw to drop.

"That will be fine. Firion and I wouldn't do anything to them. I'm assuming that is why you have us here?"

"Right, Cloud and Cecil wouldn't do anything either but with those two," Kai jabbed his thumb behind him. Shirou was strangling Ace again for the comment he made earlier.

"Kai….help!" Ace cried out.

"There is no way I am letting you anywhere near Hikari!" Shirou was adamant about this, and he wasn't going to give up anytime soon!

"As you can see I need sane minds to keep them alive," Kai sighed. Cecil chuckled.

"I understand. Now then," The silverette made his way to Shirou and pried him off of Ace by pulling on the young boy's ear, very hard.

"Gah! Cecil!"

"We are going to our room, and it is a floor below where the girls, Firion and Light reside." Cecil turned to Ace when he said this and the marksman grumbled. He turned back to his compatriots and smiled. "We will be back down here within the hour. If I am correct there is a cafe connected to this that we can eat at and discuss the situation. Now," He turned to the two boys. "As for the both of you, come with me." The dark aura surrounding his eyes made the two men shake their heads wildly. The three of them left to the second floor, leaving the rest of the group in confusion.

"I thought you called all the shots?" Kai remarked to The Warrior of Light.

"Cecil is my most trusted comrade. I believe in his actions and trust them accordingly." Light replied.

"Then Himemiya, Brandford, Light, Firion and I will head up to our room. Let's go." Rei replied as she took her suitcase and began to drag it along, the said people following her.

"Cloud, let's go," Kai said as the two of them went to their room. After a few minutes they managed to get there by maneuvering through people. However before Kai grabbed the door knob, Cloud stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't open the door, Kai." This surprised the male as he gave the blond a suspicious look.

"Why not?"

"You don't know Cecil like I do…" Cloud was adamant about this. Confused by what his partner meant, Kai placed his ear to the door and was able to hear someone's voice. Kai quickly removed his ear from the door.

"Want to go get a drink or something?" The frightened look on his face gave Cloud the impression he heard something he shouldn't have.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Terra, How come you're not traveling with Squall anymore?" Firion asked the flaxen haired Esper. The group of five was now inside their room discussing sleeping arrangements, and due to a certain summoner's demands, the men ended up taking the floor while the woman gained the beds, Firion had decided to ask the question that has been plaguing him since he saw Terra and Cloud together. It wasn't a bad thing but knowing Squall...

"Squall's summoner, Cid, he went to investigate where the other summoners are. He took me and Ace this far and had us go with Cloud and Kai so that he could go searching for the others."

"So he is working alone again," Light remarked before sighing. "At least he is traveling with his summoner…"

"You act like Squall would do something bad," Terra replied rather sadly. "Squall might be harsh but he is a good guy at heart!"

"Wait, Terra you said he was called Cid right?" Firion asked, causing Terra to tilt her head in question.

"Yes, what about..." She paused before it hit her. "Oh I see you noticed it too."

"Noticed what?" Hikari asked as she placed her bag in a corner, but brought out several books, two of them looked like notebooks and the last one was an Algebra textbook.

"Where we come from, we all noticed that there was someone always called Cid in our separate journeys," Terra explained.

"Cid must be a popular name!" Hikari clapped her hands together in astonishment while Rei's left eye twitched.

"I highly doubt that. So your name's Terra Branford right?" Rei sat on the bed, her legs crossed and giving Terra an inquiring look. The female warrior replied with a slight nod. Rei continued to stare at the female, causing Terra to slightly tremble under her gaze. With a silent sigh, Rei stood up from the bed and went inside her bag. "Freakin de ja vu." She grabbed a few towels and what looked like shampoo and conditioner and left for the bathroom.

"Uhm, did I say something wrong?" Terra asked, not sure what it is she did but she felt a hint of jealousy in the female's eyes.

"I doubt it. She's probably in one of her moods again." Firion answered, though Hikari had other ideas. Ever since she met the girl, she had felt an odd power welling inside Terra. It was like she wasn't fully human.

"I wonder..." Hikari mumbled unheard by the other residents.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Hey can we come in now?" Kai asked knocking on the door. The door opened revealing Cecil, smiling rather happily.

"Oh you two are back. Sorry about before."

"It's fine Cecil." Cloud said. Then he noticed Shirou and Ace in the fetal position in the corner of the room. The blond male turned back to the silverette. "Cecil...What did you do?"

"I just told them off for what they did. Nothing special."

"They gotta be moving within an hour, you know that right?" Kai asked.

"Oh they will. I'll make sure of it." A dark look was in Cecil's eyes for some reason, causing both Kai and Cloud to flinch. Kai sighed and turned back to his warrior, seeing a somewhat lonely look in his eyes. Kai smiled softly before patting the man on his back, breaking him out of his trance. "During dinner wanna tell them how we met? And don't say you nearly killed me, I was already half-dead to begin with,"

"...Alright. That's fine." Cloud said. "Those two are going to be sleeping on the floor aren't they?"

"Of course!" Cecil declared. "I think its punishment enough for those two."

_'If you don't count what you did earlier'_ Cloud and Kai thought in unison.

Soon it was the meeting time and the group met at the restaurant Cecil spoke of earlier. Ironically, Ace hadn't argued with them and instead sat next to Shirou and Kai, and slightly muttering how he wanted to sit next to the girls instead. The seating order went like this: Light, Hikari, Rei, Terra, Shirou, Ace, Kai, Cecil, Firion and Cloud. Each ordered what they desired and sat at a large circular booth in the corner of the room.

"Alright, so introduction time! Say your name, profession, type of magic, and your relationship status!" Ace declared.

"WHAT!?" Shirou yelled. "What are you up to!?"

"Shirou, Ace settle down…" Cecil hissed cutting up a part of his behemoth steak. At that Shirou and Ace began to shiver, causing the girls minus terra to be confused. The past warriors and Kai just shook their heads realizing what Cecil must have 'talked' to them.

"I'll start. My name is Hikari Himemiya. I am technically a priestess-in-training as I cannot become a full one till my eighteenth birthday and I have just recently turned sixteen. During that time I also work as a photographer for a magazine company in Eden. I take photographs of Akikaze, ghosts, and any other supernatural stuff and send them to the publishers." Almost everyone gave the girl skeptic looks or sweatdropped, mostly Ace, Kai and Shirou. "Even so I'm not very good at it. At this moment I am currently...I guess I should say single. Nobody has taken an interest in me so I guess that's the right word." Shirou deadpanned and Ace was on the verge of laughing. It was so obvious that the guy was head over heels for her and she was too oblivious to it. Shirou looked like he was going to cry.

"I suppose I will go next. Rei Tachibana, I'm a student. Skills involve summoning and above average magic skills and my relationship status is none of your business." She then glared at both Shirou and Ace.

"Uhm, okay...Shirou Ogami, age seventeen. I don't really excel in magic just your basic martial artist. The best in-"

"Second best!" Hikari corrected, causing everyone to turn to her. "Shirou is the second best martial artist in Akikaze."

"Thank you Hikari for that unnecessary comment!" Shirou sarcastically replied before he continued. "I am a martial artist so I focus less on magic unless its reinforcement."

"Obviously single~" Ace chimed in with a sing song voice causing Shirou once again to glare at him, till he saw Cecil looking at him causing Shirou to settle down.

"My turn. Ace Finian, age nineteen-"

"Then stop hitting on Hikari, old man!" Shirou mumbled. Even so Ace ignored the comment and continued.

"A sometimes treasure hunter, a master of guns and the lord of love," He ended his speech with a wink to Hikari and Rei, the former not seeing it and the latter shuddering in disgust. In order to continue the trend without arguments and fights erupting, Kai spoke.

"Kai Lowran, Ex-Knight and I can say I am stronger than most people here." Shirou felt secretly challenged, as did Rei.

"Stop being lazy Kai!" Ace yelled. "Do it again properly."

"Fine." Kai sighed. "My name is..."

"Excuse me sir." Light turned to see a waiter who bowed. "We have had several complaints about the noise from this table, if you can't settle down then we will have to ask your party to leave."

"I apologize for that, we will be quieter," Light explained to the waiter, who seemed pleased and left the group.

"And that's me in a nutshell." Kai said finishing of his bio.

"Did any of you hear what he said?" Ace asked after seeing everyone shaking their heads, Ace slammed his head into the table.

"Well this is an interesting group..." Ace silently muttered.

"I'll say. We got a blonde priestess, a tsundere summoner, puppy love martial artist, a womanizer gunman, may I say more?" Kai smirked.

"No I believe you have said enough," The Warrior of Light replied.

"Who are you calling a tsundere!?" Rei shouted causing the waiter from before to glare at her. "Uh…sorry"

"Shirou I can't believe you never told me," Hikari said looking at Shirou, who in turned gave her a confused look.

"W-what?"

"It's alright I understand why you never told me."

"H-Hikari…Do you mean…" Did she finally figure it out? Does this mean that-

"Don't worry I'm sure…" Holy god she does understand! Shirou blushed and smiled, awaiting the words he wanted to here for so long. "You and Rei will make a nice couple," she ended with a small smile. Shirou paled into a pure white. It was taking every ounce of control for Ace not to laugh and Rei not to scream, and Firion chocked on his food and nearly died until he managed to get water down his throat. Cecil decided to stay quiet as well as Cloud and Light and the three of them continued to eat their dinner, knowing with the rate this was going they were going to get kicked out. Instead of saying a comeback to Ace's stifled laughter, the boy decided to cry softly.

"AH! Shirou why are you crying?!" Hikari was worried she might have said something she shouldn't have.

And with those final words the rest of the evening remained silent.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

After the group finished their meals they began to head back to their rooms, each full and wanting to rest for the night, except for one member. Terra was walking slowly, seemingly lost in thought.

_'What am I doing here? I'm still a danger to everyone else...That was proven when I...'_ The image of a massive fireball colliding with an ally entered her mind. She shut her eyes in pain, not wanting to remember the painful moment. She stopped completely.

"I'm sorry everyone." The group tuned around to the light blond girl. "I…need to get some fresh air." And with that she left, having turned on her heel and ran down the hallway. Ace and Kai shrugged and decided to move on to the rooms, with Shirou being dragged back by Cecil. Firion, Light and Rei were the remaining ones in the lobby.

"Something wrong?" Light asked the bewildered girl. Hikari shook her head.

"No, except...will she be okay?" Hikari asked.

"She will be fine." Rei waved. "It's actually quite hot in here maybe she went to cool down. Now if you'll excuse me," With that she went up the stairs to their room, Firion sighing and followed her up.

"Light, you go on ahead" Hikari said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go get some rest. I'm just going to go outside too. It is a bit warm in here," Hikari smiled. After a few moments Light nodded his head and left, leaving the blonde in the hallway alone. With a rather big sigh, the girl decided to follow Terra.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

The rain had finally subsided, though the ground was still wet, as well as several benches that lay in the courtyard. Terra was sitting on a bench that was protected from the rain by the nearby petition. Her eyes were down casted, barely recognizing the surroundings around her.

"Is everything alright Miss Brandford?" Terra was a startled, jumping slightly when she heard a certain female's voice. Turning around she saw Hikari.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The priestess bowed apologetically.

"No it's fine I just wasn't expecting to be followed is all," Terra said looking at the dark sky. The rain may have stopped but there was something that was causing Terra to stare into the sky. Even so, Hikari decided to press with the issue.

"Umm...Miss Terra, why...Um if you don't mind me asking, why does it feel like your somehow more magical than most, like a spirit?" At Terra's down casted look Hikari began to fret and believe she said something she shouldn't have. "I mean not like there's anything wrong with that! I was just wondering you don't have to answer me I'm so sorry!" Hikari spoke in a rather quick reply before bowing once more. Terra shook her head.

"It's fine I just didn't realize that someone would notice," She took a deep breath at this. "It's because my father was an Esper."

"Esper? As in a summon spirit?" Terra nodded her head.

"That's right. Because of this I have high amounts of magic...A bit too much if you ask me." Hikari tilted her head at Terra's whisper towards the end.

"What do you mean?"

"She means child," A voice called out from the darkness, causing the girls to gasp and look around frantically for the source. "That Warriors like us desire her power." Hikari turned to the source of the voice, only to be surrounded by several orbs of black and red. Her eyes widen when she realized what they were.

"Ba-" She did not have the time to release the spell as she was immediately bombarded. Terra watched in horror as the female cried out in agony of the attack.

"Hikari!" Once the smoke subsided, the girl dropped to her knees and onto the ground, slightly sobbing and panting. Her clothing had taken much of the damage as lines of blue and white symbols glowed violently. That didn't stop the girl from feeling the blow. Her limbs ached, her head pounded, she could hardly believe it. Terra rushed to her side, her hands hovering over the girl, not knowing what to do. A portal appeared and out of the black abyss came a rather sultry, pale skinned woman. Hikari managed to see her form and her eyes widen, and with enough energy to form much needed words.

"Why is she half naked?" Terra was flabbergasted. Hikari didn't choose to ask if she was a Warrior of Chaos, she didn't ask if she was the one who attacked her, even though these questions were obvious, there were a ton more she could have asked. But of all of them, she chose that one. Terra had no clue what to make of the girl.

"So this is the summoner the Emperor is struggling with?" The women could be described as unearthly beautiful. She had long white hair that seemed to float. She had what could only be described as red and black arm coverings that connected to a red cloak that had the insides of it black. Another thing of interest was the yellow beasts connected to her. That looked almost like demonic snakes yet different. One had what could be described as wing like objects on its head that only had a mouth. The other had narrow blank white eyes along with a mouth. What could only be described as skin tight or perhaps painted on coverings was what she wore over her privates leaving the rest to show skin.

"N-not her again…" Terra was frightened of the woman's presence, which caused Hikari to worry.

"Miss Terra, who is she?" Hikari asked, herself amazed by the magic emanating from the woman.

"They call her the Cloud of Darkness and that's all we really know of her."

"Then, does that mean...she's the embodiment of Darkness?"

"We are the purest vessel of the void. We come at a time when the light and the darkness are out of balance, the time when the equilibrium is disrupted," The Cloud of Darkness explained as the black abyss swept across to the girls, trying to entrap them in a blanket of darkness.

"We have to get out of here now!" Terra yelled as she grabbed Hikari and tried to escape the incoming darkness. However the darkness swallowed them whole leaving the two girls in a dark void with the embodiment.

"Now no one can interrupt us…" The abomination whispered as she floated forward, approaching the two girls. As Hikari went to grab her grimore bookmark, she realized something.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Terra asked trying to back away from the approaching woman.

"I left my grimore upstairs, without it I can't summon my weapon!" Terra blanked.

"Can you still cast spells?!"

"I can use some spells." Hikari thought. But then she began trembling. The events of earlier played into her mind as she reached for her pocket containing her ofuda, but couldn't bring herself to pull them out. Terra could easily see the priestess was scared. In reality she was too. She couldn't defeat the Cloud of Darkness the first time, what chances did she have now? But if she didn't do anything, Hikari would be hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut before transforming into her red strapless dress. She placed herself in front of Hikari, though scared, determined to protect her.

"So you desire a fight?" Cloud of Darkness asked before chuckling lightly. "Very well." And with that her tentacles began to move in different intricate patterns before they flew out and slammed into Terra forcing her backwards.

"Aero!" Hikari called out as a wind surrounded the abomination.

"Foolish!" Her tentacles retracted and moved in another pattern before spinning around the clouds body causing the wind spell to be negated.

"Nothing's working!" Hikari exclaimed as she was shocked that her spell failed. '_It's like she is on a whole other level than us…'_

"Maybe this might work!" Terra cried as she sent orbs of light **[Holy]** towards the Cloud of Darkness before placing her hands on the ground and cried out. "Sorrowful waters!" Torrents of water shot up from the ground **[Flood]** but the mistress of darkness continued to dodge them without fail. During that time Hikari was studying the woman's movements and would have found an opening, if there wasn't the glaring fact that she teleported! Hikari felt a presence of sorts and turned around to see the woman. With a wave of her hands, four columns of particle beams shot out from the ground and traveled towards her. Luckily Hikari managed to dodge the attack, until one of her ofuda fell out of her pocket and came in contact with the beams, only to disintegrate in midair. Hikari trembled as the color of her face drained.

"She has freakin laser beams!" Hikari ran around like a chicken with her head cut off, desperately avoiding the volley of particle beam balls flying out towards her.

"LIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The poor girl cried as Terra barley managed to match the Cloud of Darkness' volley with her own set of two Firaga's condensed into balls, managing to collide with the volley and cause an explosion. As the smoke from the explosion covered the field, Hikari and Terra looked around for an exit.

"Is there no way to escape?" Terra asked looking at the dark orb that contained them. Hikari was shaking like a bug not sure how to handle this. _'What can I do? Is there any way to beat her or escape from here?!'_

"It is time to end this!" The mistress of fallen light called out from the smoke before what could only be described as a wall of void energy slammed into Hikari sending her flying before a hole opened in the sphere causing her escape before it closed leaving Terra with cloud of darkness

"Hikari!" Terra called out before she realized that the Cloud of Darkness was right next to her.

"Do not fear. The void welcomes all…" She said as one of her fingers was crackling with red lightning.

"No! Stay away!" Terra called out trying to move away before the Cloud of Darkness' tentacles grabbed her, forcing her arms to the side of her body as they wrapped around her causing the girl to scream in pain. Terra's screams of terror filled the sphere before they went silent.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

The portal opened in the other side and Hikari was sent flying out. Her head collided with the stone ground before her body tumbled till it stopped by the nearby grass. Her head began pounding once more, blood oozing out. She curled her fingers in the grass, trying her best to raise herself form the ground, despite her head declaring otherwise. She turned around at the sight of the portal closing.

"Hikari!" Terra's voice cried out, causing Hikari's eyes to widen. With a burst of speed, Hikari charged towards the portal and attempted to jump back in, only for the portal to close and her body colliding with the solid ground. She laid there helplessly. Tears welled up in her red violet eyes. Memories of her mother flooded her mind, of a time where her mother laid on that bed in the hospital, her hands clenching Hikari's, the life draining from her eyes. "I couldn't save her...I let another person get take away..."

"Hikari!" A voice called out to her. Weakly turning her head she saw the Warrior of Light rushing towards her. "What happened?" He asked. "I saw you and Terra disappear into the darkness. How did you get out? Where is Terra?"

"I-I lost her." Tears streamed down Hikari's face, the guilt of not being able to help and instead running around like a chicken eating at her. Fatigue was slowly catching up to the girl as she was swaying left and right, sleep threatening to take over. Light decided to remain silent; the blonde's mental state was enough to tell him what she meant. _'Perhaps if I was faster this wouldn't have happened…'_ The Warrior shook his head, knowing that placing blame wouldn't help the situation. He needed to dress Hikari's wounds.

"Let's get you inside." He gently lifted her up, carrying her bridal style knowing inside himself they will have to wait till tomorrow to save Terra.

**0210210210210210210210210210 21021021021021021021021021**

"Hmph the old fossil did something right for a change!" The deranged clown commented. Kefka, The Emperor, and Ultimecia witnessed the events through a water surface of sorts that acted as a TV that showed them the events of what transpired.

"I thought you had sent out Exdeath as well." The mistress of time commented. "Was I wrong?"

"The tin can said he found something amusing, what a moron!" the insane clown answered while floating in midair, scratching at his behind.

"I do not approve of your plan Kefka," The Emperor commented. "Considering what happened last time with your doll."

"That was because of Kuja, there is no way he is coming anywhere near my doll this time!"

"If Kuja managed to break your spell, it means it was weak to begin with," Ultimecia argued. In truth Kuja was a powerful spell-caster, but so was Kefka. So if Kuja as able to break a spell Kefka placed on the Esper girl, it should mean that Kuja is stronger than Kefka in terms of magic. Naturally Kefka saw what she was getting at and immediately changed his form. He was now glowing, four purple with white tint angel wings and two bat like ones on his back, purple skin, pure gold eyes, a red waist cape loincloth covering his nether regions, gold hair with a red hair like accessory sticking up.

"Want to say that again you WRINKLED OLD PRUNE!" The so called God of magic cried out. "That pathetic little monkey wannabe is no way stronger in magic than me!" Kefka held out his hand as a fire spell began to grow. "I guess know I'll teach you why oppose rhymes with dispose!" At that remark, the time Sorceress glowed as well and immediately transformed as well. Having entered her EX Mode, the female spoke her famous words. "Shall we dance?" Both were about to battle until...

"Enough! If you fought here, you will destroy the entire castle. Do you wish to alert our enemies of our location?" A black armored knight appeared.

"Ah Golbez, I'm surprised you decided to appear." The golden clad king replied as Ultimecia and Kefka changed back into their normal forms. "Do you have anything to report?"

"I'm afraid we have been unable to locate the rest of the summoners...However Exdeath seems to have found traces of two of them and has taken his summoner with him."

"Has he now?" Ultimecia mused, crossing her arms. "Perhaps we should send someone else as well."

"I doubt that will be necessary," Golbez answered. "Exdeath is one of the stronger warriors and his partner, while not much of a fighter should be able to handle himself."

"I wonder if he is planning something fun," Ultimecia commented. It was at that moment the Cloud of Darkness appeared.

"We are ready to begin…" Cloud of Darkness remarked. "Our partner as well as the Angel's are chaining her up as we speak."

"Excellent, Kefka prepare to..."

"He is already gone…" Golbez turned to see the clown had vanished.

There was nothing else to do but wait.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Well now how was this chapter? I hope there were some instances that made you go "oooo" and "aaaaahhhhH!" And "HOLY SHIT!" **

**If not then oh well. **

**You know the drill, read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without them the fic DIES! **


	12. Broken Control

**YES THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD NOT DEAD I TELL YA!**

**GOOD EVENING MY FELLOW READERS AND LEACHERS!**

**HERE ARE YOU REVIEW REPLIES! Once again I thank my awesome co-writer Shadow Ninja Koopa for his assistance!**

**Kiiroi Senko: Oh just wait for the future summoners it just gets better….hehehehehe….No I have to agree chains are kinky XD ROTFLMAO**

**JeffreyFai: Good the introductions were supposed to be funny, as for Hikari's obliviousness to Shirou's feelings….well there is a reason…gotta wait for Arc two though! The form Kefka takes on is the EX Mode for Dissidia, which is basically his God of Magic mode he acquires in Final Fantasy VI. **

**LadyJuxtaposition: Sadly the general will not be the last to bash the poor girl. She lives in a world where her mother is a hero….though…not the best kind of hero…she is far from mean but she….let's just say she likes it when things go BOOM!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: The only things I own is my planet and everyone and everything that thrives on it. **

**And now that is done let's get going to the story!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter X: Broken Control**

Hikari had told everyone what had occurred in the darkness, every last detail. She didn't leave anything out. Cecil and Cloud easily figured out the truth to the Chaos Warriors plans. Terra was to be brainwashed and used as a weapon for them to take the group out. They knew the enemy would be attacking them soon and sought to prepare themselves. Hikari was baffled though. They were ready to fight her, their friend. It was the answers that Cloud gave her that made the blond woman cry.

"I'm afraid this is normal. We are used to it. Terra will be saved this time, as usual." The look Hikari gave him was that of absurd disbelief. Was he serious? This was normal?!

"There is something that you should know," Cloud spoke. "Terra was not a Warrior of Cosmos at the beginning. She once told me that she was controlled by Kefka back in her world and again during the war."

"B-but can't you stop her without fighting?" Hikari begged.

"..." Cloud turned his head away, not daring to look at the girl's eyes. "It's times like this I get sick of fighting." She heard his words and the feelings put into them. He was being truthful. He hated fighting. It showed on his face. When she met him he was distant, besides still talking. Was it because he didn't want to be a part of this? Then why was he here fighting a war he obviously didn't want to? She was beginning to develop so many questions. And it wasn't just her, Shirou and Rei began to have similar thoughts. They were beside her, one pulling out her jewels and the other placing on black gloves.

"Himemiya, we don't have a choice. It's either we fight or we die, simple as that. You of all people should know how that feels." Rei commented to the blonde as she sat there on the bed, mulling over what she was just told. Her growing tears were beginning to disappear, though the guilt still remained. She didn't do anything. She didn't do anything to help Terra. If she had done something instead of being scared, she could have saved Terra or at least helped her. She knew plenty of reinforcement spells.

"I should have done something," She mumbled.

"Let's find her quickly." Light replied. "I would rather not have one of our allies become a puppet for too long."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021021021**

The new group of Cosmos Heroes split up into various groups in order to find out where the Chaos Warriors would attack. The Warrior of Light, Cecil and Shirou composed one group while Rei and Firion, and then Kai and Cloud. Hikari had stayed behind with Ace. After learning of the girl's ability to scan areas, the Warrior had asked the female to scan the entire city and to pinpoint any surfaces of power, whether it be evil or good and report them to him. Hikari had agreed and remained on top of an old oriental style temple. It was not like the ones that worship the gods, but rather like one where nobles would reside. Ace and Hikari were in one of the blocks of the ruined castle, Ace scanning the area with his sniper rifle he carried in a guitar case and Hikari had her grimoire opened with a small blueprint of the city. As she continued to stare into the blue light, Hikari could not help but think about the girl Terra. In truth the female had taken an interest in Terra since she first saw her. Terra was a very beautiful young lady with amazing amounts of magic.

But that wasn't what drew Hikari to her. No, it was because Hikari felt a sort of kinship with her. She could tell the girl was hurt, she saw it in her eyes. Unlike the others, Terra had a dark light to her blue eyes, something Hikari was familiar with. She saw it in Cloud's eyes as well but she could see it clearer in Terra's. She wanted to know more about the girl, the one who said she had too much magic, the one who said she wasn't human. When Terra said that, a look of grief appeared in her eyes, like she could cry at any second. She wanted to know more, but then that woman appeared and entrapped them both. Hikari trembled as the memory appeared fresh in her mind, leaving a mental scar on the woman's conscious.

"Hey calm down," Ace's voice broke the girl out of her thoughts. She turned to him and watched him peer through his sniper scope. "Look, I understand your frightened but don't be, I've got your back. Focus on finding Terra alright?" Hikari stared at the older man's back; surprised he was being serious for once since they first met. It was almost as if he was scared of losing his partner.

"Are you worried about her?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Ace said still scanning the horizon with his sniper. "This guy, this Kefka... Have to admit; I am curious on what he looks like." Hikari was amazed. In less than thirty minutes the man's personality did a complete 180. He was no longer making jokes or smiling, the man was completely calm and, through her eyes, almost scary. She knew people could change with the right catalyst but she never seen it done before till now. Ace turned to her however and smiled.

"After we save Terra, you wanna go on a date? We can even bring her along if you want, I wouldn't have a problem with it," Ace smiled. Hikari blinked a few times.

"Like a play date?"

"Yeah, something like that~"

"Okay! I can bring Shirou along!" Hikari's reply made Ace sigh heavily. "Did I say something?"

"No, no, it's nothing…" The young sniper sighed with a hint of sadness in his voice. She wanted to pry more but decided not to and continued scanning the city. An hour must have passed and still nothing.

"I'm bored…." The young man whined.

"I'm sorry…" Hikari apologized.

"Uh…don't apologize, while its cute I don't want to see your face sad like that," The brown haired young man smiled warmly. The priestess felt a bit calmer and smiled back. A chill ran down Hikari's spine. The once warm breeze turned to an icy cold air. Her hair stood on end. She felt an incredible presence.

There was someone behind her….

Ace's hand slowly grasped the gun on his right leg holder and pulled it out quickly, turning around, ready to put a bullet in whoever was there. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he stopped himself. Standing behind Ace…was a clown.

"So you're the pretty boy who has been playing with my doll?" The clown asked as he levitated in midair, seeming to scratch his behind. Shocked was an understatement.

"Wait hold on a sec," Ace cried out, his arms hung at both his sides. "This is Kefka? The scary magic user Terra was scared of?! The one that made her burn fifty soldiers while brainwashed?! THAT Kefka?! I was expecting something scarier than a clown!" While Ace was on his little rant, Hikari began to tremble.

_'How did I not notice him?!'_ She looked down at her grimore and his image was slowly appearing on the map. Her eyes widen in fear. _'H-he completely avoided the spell…how powerful is HE?!'_

"Hold it he says, do I look like a holder?" The clown said while landing on his feet.

"Whatever," Ace pointed his gun between Kefka's eyes. "Where is Terra?"

"You want to hear? Do you? In that case…" Ace, lowering his gun, and Hikari awaited their answer from the white faced human, if he could be called that. "I'm not telling!" The clown began to laugh at their faces. Ace growled and pointed his gun at Kefka once more. "In fact I think you two should cool off." At that a large block of ice flew at Ace before stopping halfway. In mere seconds the ice shattered into various smaller balls of ice and began bouncing everywhere **[Twisty-Turny Blizzaga]**.

"What the-They bounce?! What kind of spell-" Ace was interrupted by one of the crystal balls nailing him in the face. Kefka began to laugh again before an arrow of Reiki flew past his face. He looked over to see Hikari with her bow ready to unload another Reiki bolt.

"What have you done to Miss Terra!?" Hikari's eyes raged with many emotions, some anger, some concern, and the most was a desire to see Terra safe. Just seeing those emotions caused Kefka to groan in disgust.

"YOU...should mess with those your own level!" At his command several manikins appeared, causing Hikari to gap.

"Again?!"

"Were getting out of here Hikari!" Ace yelled as he grabbed his sniper barrel and raised his pistol, the exhaust beginning to glow blue. "Didn't expect to use this so soon but here we go! Bubble Blaster!" From his gun came several bubbles that floated over to the manikins. The crystal beings looked at the bubbles in wonder as Hikari and Ace ran.

"What are you waiting for!? Go get them!" Kefka yelled. One of them touched the bubble. Bad idea. The bubble popped, causing several explosions and chain reactions of the other bubbles popping and similar explosions setting off. As this was happening Ace was practically dragging the female down the stairs.

"What was that?" Hikari asked they ran down the steps of the temple.

"It's known as a Shotlock. Basically I lock onto my opponents and blast them with magic or other techniques. Depending on the ones I use I can cause serious damage! Hell I could level a city!"

"I heard of the magic but I heard it's difficult to master!" Hikari exclaimed as they continued to run. During the time Ace had pulled out a black cellphone and was scanning through his contacts for his fellow summoner. Eventually they reached the first floor of thetemple.

"We'll talk about it later! I'm calling-"

"Surprise!" Kefka reappeared before them. Ace gritted his teeth as his hand dialed Kai's cell.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Destroying those poor replicas, what did they ever do to you?" Kefka questioned watching the two summoners carefully, as he began to carefully charge mana into his back, being careful so the two didn't know what he was doing. Hikari stood in front of Ace.

"Aerora!" Hikari called out summoning the wind to entrap the mad Chaos Warrior.

"Oh, a wind spell," He said as the wind surrounded him. "BOOOOOORRIIIING!" In mere seconds he did a front flip creating ethereal wings that not only negated Hikari's spell but was about to impale her **[Havoc Wing]**. Ace grabbed her arm and pulled Hikariout of the way, taking the hit instead, causing him to fly backwards a bit. "Oh whoops! If only you weren't hiding behind him that wouldn't have happened. I wonder how your team feels having someone who backstabs them?"

"Ace!" Hikari watched as Ace tumbled a bit. "Cura!" She cried out as green leaves surrounded Ace before merging with his body. In an instant the wounds he had healed, though that didn't manage to calm Hikari. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She turned around and saw several columns of lightning heading her way. With a quick spin to the right she managed to barely dodge the onslaught of lightning bolts. Kefka then produced several fire balls each locked onto the priestess **[Extra-Crispy Firaga]**.

_'Calm down. Remember what Shishou taught...'_ Hikari steadied her breathing as the fast fireballs came her way. With ease she managed to dodge them. Her moves were elegant, perfect spins and turns on her heel. For each spell Kefka produced she dodged. In her mind this was similar to the practices she did with Cheveyo. The memories washed anew in her mind. _'Now...Dualcast...'_ As she continued to dodge, a ball of wind began to form in her hand, though Kefka was unable to see it.

"Grr…hold still will you!" Kefka shrieked firing more balls of fire to bother Hikari while leaving Ace alone. Even so she completely ignored them; simply dancing as she dodged the attacks and constant spells.

_'Alright here we go'_ Hikari thought as spun around the fireballs as she ran towards Kefka slamming her hand on Kefka's stomach as she sent the ball of wind inside. "Aero bomb!"

"Aero what?" The clown said as the ball exploded inside his gut causing him to spin out of control into a wall of the temple.

"Ace!" Hikari yelled as she ran to him and picked him up, placing his weight on hers while dragging him away from the temple with difficulty. His body stirring caused Hikari to stop and sit him down.

"Are you hurt?" Ace groggily shook his head. He stood on his own feet and placed his hand behind his neck, pulling his neck to the right a few times.

"I would be..." His hand slipped form his neck and to his side. In a matter of seconds he held Hikari like a groom would a bride.

"A-ace?"

"I'm not use to girls protecting me, so why don't you let me protect you?" The look in his eyes sent shivers up Hikari's spine. Different from the one's Kefka gave her but still enough to slightly intimidate her.

"Now let's get out of here and regroup with the others," With that Ace picked up his pace a little.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021021021**

"Gahh!" Kefka yelled as he pulled himself out of the rubble, blood coming from his mouth as he shook slightly. "I was hoping this would be easy. I didn't realize that girl was able to make a physical spell…" His usual grin turned truly sinister "No matter, I guess it's time for my dear to take to the field. Oh Terra!" He called out as the girl now dressed in a white leotard with a blue jacket over it. White boots and a blue cape finished her outfit. "Go and track them down for papa!" She nodded, her eyes once mirrors to the soul were clouded with no hesitation inside. She will obey her master with no regrets

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021021021**

"Dammit it all!" Kai cursed to the empty sky. He, Cloud, The Warrior of Light, Firion and Rei were all running towards the old temple where they saw the lightning bolts shoot out. Ace's unanswered call made Kai fear the worst and he rushed back, meeting with the second group along the way. He continued to try and contact Ace's cell, but to no avail.

"He's still not answering?" Firion shouted.

"What do you think!?"

"Rei, get in contact with Shirou, tell them to go to the temple now!" Light ordered, slightly worried for the wellbeing of the summoners.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Rei said slowing down, trying to contact the black haired teen. Soon they reached their destination. But instead of seeing chaos and fighting, they saw Ace holding a bewildered Hikari in his arms. Naturally Rei had stopped dialing and an exasperated look on her face replaced the calm demeanor. Cloud remained composed with the Warrior, and Firion's left eye twitched.

"Seriously. Even in this situation?"

"What? I can't help it if I don't like to see women hurt," Ace replied placing Hikari down on the ground. "You guys could have told us Kefka was a clown!"

"A clown?" Rei raised an eyebrow before looking at the warriors. "You guys lost to an entertainer? I've lost respect for you…" She said with exasperation.

"They left out the 'magic' part," Hikari trembled as she remembered the spells the clown had used. "His magic was disorganized. There was no pattern, no care in the world of what happened. Magic takes on the form of the person's mentality and personality. His clothing style alone could announce that he was insane but the way he uses magic proves it. I am truly grateful Shishou taught me Ba Gua Zhang. I would be dead without it!" Hikari announced as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

"The worst part is nothing seems effective against him. Getting close to him would be the best option but...Who knows what he has up his sleeves?" The sharpshooter rubbed his neck in thought.

"You know that actually hurts a little so how about a... BOOT TO THE FACE!" A voice yelled as Ace went flying slamming into the ground. Kefka landed on the ground where Ace once was, his boot dimly glowing red as he blew a raspberry at the group. Kefka was ready to do the same but the priestess bent backwards and flipped away from the Magick Knight.

"What the hell!?" Rei shouted as she tuned to where the so called clown they were talking about was now standing. Light and Firion both drew their swords in reply to the insane magus' attack.

"Rei, hurry and call Cecil and Shirou. We need them now!" Firion demanded as he got in position to charge forward. Kefka stepped forward and looked at the opposition in front of him.

"Let's see I count one, two, three, four, five, six vs. one. Not fair! Not fair! Call in the reinforcements!" Kefka screeched as he clicked his fingers. From behind him, walking slowly, was Terra.

"Terra!" Hikari smiled, before she saw the condition Terra was in. She was wearing an outfit she didn't wear earlier. And then she got a glimpse of the magus eyes, they were blank, dull. Terra was already under their control. "No..."

"Rei..."

"They are not answering!"

"SORRY! The pup and half-breed ain't gonna save you!~ Terra had a little too much fun," Kefka shrugged.

"Dammit…this is going to suck," Kai drew the blade that rested on his right side. It had numerous runes etched into the blade and looked similar to a straight broadsword with the hilt and the size of the blade like a katana. "Anyone got any plans?"

"I'm afraid I do not know how Terra was brainwashed in the first place," The Warrior of Light answered. "However, stay close to her. Other than her sword she barley uses, she does not have much in the way of physical moves." In a mere second, Terra had switched into a purple, sort of monster girl form. Ace caught sight of this and his face paled.

"OH SHIT!" Ace cried out in fear as several tornados formed around her. Everyone scrambled and ran as fast as they could, away from the swirling vortexes. As everyone managed to get a safe distance, Hikari ran to Ace.

"What is that?"

"Terra's Esper form!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Rei screeched.

"Terra is an esper/human hybrid, and this is her as a freakin' Super Saiyan! Her magic is a hella more powerful when she's like this so don't go-"

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Everyone turned to the one who shouted that. It was Hikari, hearts developing in her eyes, causing most of the group, sans The Warrior, to gap at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Rei screamed as the howling winds grew louder, alerting the group that Terra was closing in on them.

"She's purple and she's FLUFFY!" Hikari explained rather ecstatically. "I WANNA HUG HER!" She was about to charge at the girl till the black haired female grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"That doesn't mean you can fan girl at her when we are in a fight!"

"Calm down," Cloud growled, drawing his sword, his eyes looking at the esper with grief. "Sorry about this Terra…" He then ran forward his sword glowing a bit.

"Cloud!" Hikari yelled "What are you doing?!"

"This!" He then slashed at the tornado causing him to move backwards as Terra's tornado was negated. Terra responded quickly to this and summoned a fireball. But it was different from a normal Firaga spell; the ball was getting large **[Meltdown]**. Cloud and the Warrior gritted their teeth. They knew what was coming.

"We need a barrier against magic!" The Warrior cried out as Rei and Hikari both acted on his orders, setting up two Shell spells.

"TA" A voice shouted out from behind them. "PI" Blue orbs began to appear in the sky surrounding the two shell maidens. "OCA!" The orbs slammed into Rei and Hikari causing an explosion **[Forsaken]**. "Wha-HAHAHAHAHA! Aww did you think I would stay out of the fight? Not likely!" The spell Terra was charging was then launched at the men. Kai managed to see it.

"I've got it!" Kai said as jumped in front of it, his blade turning an ice blue with snowflakes dropping off it. "Frozen Counter!" He jammed his sword into the ground, ice bursting from the ground and charging at the spell. As the fire ball hit the ice, it seemed to stop as it froze over. Turning towards Kefka, Kai smirked and ran forward, slamming the ball of ice at the clown. Kefka managed to cast protect and the ball shattered against it. Kai dropped onto one knee, wasting more magic than he expected.

"Hmph. Looks like you're more than just a preadolescence pretty boy-huh?" Kefka's eyes were averted to the smoke, revealing Rei kneeling on the ground, but Hikari still standing, neither of them injured. Hikari's grimoire was in her hands, slightly hovering. Static wrapped around Kefka's hand, ready to cast his spell.

"ZAPPO!" Barrages of lightning bolts surrounded the girls **[Zap-Trap Thundaga]** but were instantly dispelled by a dome barrier surrounding them.

"Aww a barrier?" The clown whined. "That's no fun... But this is!" His tone took on a devious sound as he placed his hands over his eyes as three blue triangles appeared around the girls, each creating a shadow of itself as it traveled **[Trine]**. "This is going to hurt!" The triangles slammed into the barrier causing a small explosion. "Did I get them?" The dust cloud revealed the two girls were safe and sound. Kefka's face burned a bright red at the fact they were uninjured.

"Grrr...Playing hardball huh!? Oh my little pet~" Kefka growled before changing his tone to that of a song. Terra's blank eyes widened as she heard the master's call. "I think these two need a little taste in manners." Terra just nodded as she floated over to the girls, charging a ball of flames in her hands.

"Not on my watch!" Ace declared as he fired a bullet at Terra. The bullet dispersed into several smaller ones and rotated around the girl. The bullets created trails that drew binds in the air, each wrapping around the girl, entrapping her.

"WHAT! I thought you were knocked out!" Kefka yelled

"Ever heard of playing possum, you psycho clown?" Ace taunted. "Now give me back my partner!"

"Sorry but she belongs to daddy now~!" Kefka exclaimed. Ace blanched at that.

"Now that's just creepy…" He took aim at Kefka before firing a bullet of wind at the clown. A disgusting smile appeared on the white face as Terra teleported in front of Kefka and took the bullet. The wind sickles dug into her skin, creating slight gashes as blood poured out. Ace's gun dropped from his hand.

"Terra!" He yelled before he glared at the clown. "You monster..."

"Ahh thank you my dear!~" Kefka said patting the cheek of his doll. "See how much she means to me, she even took a bullet for me," He then smacked her on the back of the head, causing Terra to stumble forward breaking her bonds. "That's for getting trapped Babe!" Cloud and Firion gritted their teeth, but Firion dashed forward.

"Firion wait!" Cloud cried out but it was too late. Firion charged forth towards Kefka, pulling out his sword, ready to slash at the clown but Terra got in the way again. In midair the girl summoned a ball of magic and hit the silver haired male dead on. Firion was rebounded back but caught by Kai and Cloud. Just as she had landed on the ground, the mind controlled Terra turned to her left to see Rei chanting. Three balls of red hot flames grew around her.

"Triple Firaga!" With a wave of her hand the three medium sized fireballs raced hastily towards the girl. Terra crouched into a ball shape and she teleported away as the triple flames slammed into Kefka knocking him back.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Kefka screamed in pain, wailing about like a cartoon character to try and douse the flames. While the summoner was glad she managed to hit the clown the black haired girl scanned the area, as did the other warriors and summoners. Hikari was still crouching on the ground, not having moved since she placed the barrier spell up.

"How long are you going to sit on your ass!? Hikari, get up!" Rei ordered at the crouching girl. Her words echoed throughout the field. The blond rose to her feet, but her head was still lowered. The air instantly went dry, everything was frozen. This sparked The Warrior's interest as he turned to his summoner. What really caught his attention though was Terra's esper form; it was trembling. This perplexed the Warrior of Light. Why was she trembling? She couldn't be afraid, could she? The esper slowly moved away from the girl as she raised her head. The one timid but kind life inside of her eyes was gone, replaced with a cold, dark abyss. Rei saw the change and she herself shivered but not in fright. Her eyes were cold, almost like a machine.

"What are you waiting for!? Attack her!" The red clad clown ordered. The order was achieved and lightning wrapped around Terra's claw like hands. Rei was prepared to activate shell but an arm outstretched in front of her.

"Do not get in the way..." Hikari spoke in a deeper, monotone voice, a voice so different from her normal high pitched polite tone that it caused several to flinch as the alienated eyes looked at her and the rest of the group. The thunder reverberated off of Terra's hands as the electricity shot out from the skies and surrounded the girl, ready to converge upon her. "Spell: Thundara; a second tier spell branched off of Thunder, the spell of electricity, Elemental magic, Attack spell. Not from the Thunder Dragon King but from one's own body and that of the atmosphere. Second spell: Unknown. Basic structure, control of the central nervous system's cognitive function and motor control." The monotone voice explained, causing Rei to gasp. The thunder drew closer to the black and white clad girl. "Stigma: Spell Intercept. Calculation: 912. Commence. TD912 (Thundara Dispel Nine Twelve)." The thunder seemed to pause before it struck Hikari. It seemed to fade in and out of control before the spell completely vanished much to everyone's confusion.

"W-what the..." Rei whispered. She couldn't believe it. A few words and numbers dispelled the magic. She knew of one word spells that could do the same but not as efficiently as what the blonde just did. What really shocked her though was how specific Hikari was about the spells. She was able to pinpoint the type of spell being cast, how it was being cast, and even disrupt it.

"Let's try that again!" The clown said as static built on his hand, while he placed his other hand behind his back so he could scratch it.

"Spell: Thundara. Skipping calculation phase. Commence. TD 912..." And once again the spell was cancelled out.

"STOP CHEATING!"

At that instant, Kefka unleashed a barrage of Fireballs at the female. Light immediately ran to her defense, his shield raised in front of him.

"SHINE!" White light was released, blinding the clown and pushing back all the arrow projections at the clown, only for Terra to take the hits. A giggle came from the Warrior of Chaos.

"Someone's earned their pay this week. Now crush them!" The harlequin yelled. Terra just nodded as she waved her hand as several orbs of white light appeared **[Holy]** and where sent at the priestess and the knight. Kai and Firion rushed forward and easily sliced through the several holy orbs.

"Please distract Terra. I will break the mind control over her." Hikari spoke once more, derived of emotion.

"Then allow me to handle that!" Ace rose his gun and pulled the trigger, launched an orb of fire upwards at Terra before shooting a bullet of wind directly at her. The two balls of fire and wind collided before Terra. Just as she was about to place up a barrier the two collided, creating an explosion that sent the girl flying, incinerating her form quite a bit.

"Sorry Terra. But it's for your own good..." Ace showed remorse for his actions. But his guilt was shadowed by what he thought he had to do. Kefka growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed. Terra's reactions were becoming slower compared to earlier. Was he losing his connection over the girl? The words spoken by the Time Witch echoed through his head. "As if that Spoony bard black thong bisexual is stronger than!"

"Spoony bard black thong bisexual?" Ace, Kai and Rei asked.

"...Kuja?" Cloud asked looking at the other warriors who just shrugged. A bright yellow glow shined behind the group, each turning around to see Hikari with her Grimoire, the pages wildly turning. "Beginning scan. Objective: Basis Spell Structure of Coercive Persuasion, Break Down and Counter Spell. Duration: Five Minutes. Commence."

"I'm no genius but I think that means 'Buy me time while I save Terra!" Ace declared as he loaded his gun while Rei brought out several jewels.

"NO duh!"

"Hey Kai you want in?" Ace asked keeping his eyes in his partner.

"Do you need to ask?" The black haired smirked, keeping an eye on the wild clown.

"I don't know what that girl is up to... But…" Kefka said twitching his fingers. "Say good bye to her!" He screeched as he slammed a purplish black orb into the ground. The Summoners and Warriors stood on guard. Nothing seemed to change, until Ace felt his jacket flowing upwards with no wind! Eventually his feet were no longer planted onto the ground, and he was levitating, and he wasn't the only one, everyone else was too!

"Zero Gravity!?" Rei declared. The summoners floated in mid-air as the mad clown snapped his fingers, a morning star forming in his right hand. The harlequin charged at them with the black spiked mace. The Warrior of Light grunted and threw his shield at the clown, managing to capture the Warrior of Chaos and delivering a few sword strikes before having him plummet to the ground. The summoners fell to the ground as Kefka's concentration was broken. Ace grabbed Kefka's mace and destroyed the spikey ball with a concentrated ball of water.

"I hate using magic!" The marksman complained as Rei dispelled the Zero Gravity, causing everyone to land on the ground. "Takes way to much energy which I don't have... Oh well your down a weapon clown boy."

"Oh you act like I care!" Kefka said as he got up before turning around and wagging his butt at their faces. "But did you forget your little cheating Mage. Oh did you? GOOD! Terra kill her!" he shouted at the esper-kin. Terra immediately charged forth, claws ready to pierce the girl's light colored skin. Light's eyes widen as he ran from the clown towards his defenseless summoner.

_'I won't make it!'_ He panicked as Terra was inches away from the girl's throat.

"Scan complete. Calculation: 582. SM 582 (Stall Magic Five Eighty-Two)." Hikari chanted. Terra stalled in her spell casting. Her arms began to tremble. Kefka saw this and glared at the blonde, her grimoire turning pages by itself once more.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kefka screamed as Terra began to fizzle back and forth between her human and esper forms. Hikari raised her right hand as the book stopped turning its pages and stopped on a page.

"Fantasy Dance..." Several balls of multicolor light circled Terra before slamming themselves into the girl and exploding on impact. Her screams of pain and anguish made Hikari flinch. A small jolt ran through her head as the priestess placed her right hand on her face, life appearing in her eyes once more. She focused her eyes on the scene before her. The red violet orbs widen as the multicolor balls of light continued to attack the girl until Hikari drew out an Ofuda and threw the paper at the girl, the spell instantly dispelled.

"What... Did I do?" Hikari said as she shook her head. Terra fell to the ground in her normal form in pain, twitching every now and again.

"You... Little annoyance!" Kefka yelled. "YOU BROKE MY DOLL! I should end you right now!" Several blue orbs appeared around the area ready to slam into the priestess and her allies. Hikari flinched and tried to activate magic. A sharp pain jolted through her head like lightning, blood slowly coming from her nose and began coughing, spouts of blood appearing from her mouth as well. Luckily the Warrior of Light was around and immediately wrapped his body around the injured females.

"Say good bye!" The magick knight screeched as the orbs charged to where light and Hikari were. A beam of blue light instantly destroyed the seven orbs. Kefka gawked before turning towards the culprit, Cloud. Kneeling, he raised his sword once he saw his leader and his summoner were safe form the attack. To say Kefka was livid was an understatement.

"I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!" Kefka screeched as he teleported back to where he came from. At this point Hikari collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and coughing ever so often with blood spitting out from her mouth. The Warrior placed his right hand on her shoulder, helping her up slightly with his left hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a somewhat worried tone. He wasn't sure if the girl needed help or anything but the fact she was coughing up blood meant something.

"N-no...I'm fine…It's…just a side effect…." She managed to say between coughs. The more she did the less blood appeared on her hand.

"Very well. Let's find Cecil and Shirou and move back to the hotel quickly," The Paragon suggested.

"That...sounds...good..." Hikari staggered around until she collapsed on the ground. The warrior immediately caught the girl, the sight of blood pouring from her nose causing him to widen his eyes.

"She overworked her brain..." Rei sighed, for some reason not surprised this happened. "Take her back to the hotel and fix her up, Firion and I can go search for Shirou and Cecil..."

"Agreed," Light said as he carried the blond in his arms bridal style. Cloud managed to pick himself up and followed the warrior with Ace in tow.

"Why can't I carry my partner!?" The marksman whined as Kai placed the unconscious mage on his back.

"One; your personality, two; she is injured, and three; I don't trust you with women in general." The swordsman's words cut through Ace's pride like a hot iron knife.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021021021**

"What do you mean we missed the good part!?" Shirou said annoyed that he missed Hikari beating Kefka. About thirty minutes after the group had collected themselves and patched each other up, Firion and Rei returned with the half-breed and his summoner in tow. Cecil woke up and was carrying Shirou on his back when they found him. Once they were back they too were bandaged up by the now awake Hikari who casted Cura and brought out her first aid kit, which like all of her items, was a bookmark.

"You got taken down by a girl!" Ace said mocking the black haired boy, who, in turn, growled.

"Least I didn't lose to a psycho clown!"

"Enough both of you!" Cecil exclaimed, placing a hand on his forehead, as if he was dealing with a headache. "Honestly if it isn't Hikari it's…Actually Warrior, have you seen Terra or Hikari anywhere?" The paladin asked his leader. He scanned the room to find neither the Esper nor the Priestess.

"Terra left a while ago and Hikari followed. Why do you ask?" Cecil shook his head.

"I wanted to know more about this magic hacking you described but it can wait till tomorrow."

**02102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102 1021021021**

Hikari ran out of the hotel in desperate search of the flaxen haired Esper. She looked all around the entrance then remembered the garden in the back that she was at earlier. Immediately she ran towards the other side of the hotel, passing various people along the way, even bumping into some while bowing in an apologetic manner. Eventually she made it back to the stone garden, and there she saw Terra, staring at her hands like a broken doll. Hikari's eyes soften at the expression the female had on her face. Her footsteps on the stone path made an odd clapping sound, as if announcing her arrival. Terra didn't look up but the flinch she made told Hikari she knew she was here.

"Miss Terra?" Said girl didn't reply to the priestess. Hikari decided to sit next to her on the wooden bench. She gazed up at the moon while silently waiting for Terra. She didn't know for what, but she waited.

"I know what happened... " Hikari turned her head to look at the young girl. She was trembling slightly, her eyes shadowed by her flaxen colored bangs. "I-I couldn't even argue against him this time... Maybe he is right..." The memory of Kefka returned at full force, his taunts, everything he said and one returned like crashing waves against a beach, forceful and unwelcoming. "I am nothing but a beast of destruction!" Terra said as tears began to fall.

"Terra..." The priestess' red violet eyes soften a bit at the words the female spoke.

"T-this power of mine... It's no good to anyone... A friend once told me that power depends on the person who uses it... But all I'm good for is death and chaos... Maybe I should-" Hikari immediately grabbed Terra's hands, startling the girl a bit.

"Hikari?"

"Your absolutely right on one account, power does depend on the person who uses it. But it also depends on the person's mindset."

"What do you mean?" This was something new to Terra. Hikari took a deep breath.

_'I have to get this right otherwise, she might feel worse…' _

"When Kefka controlled you, did you feel anything?"

"I felt... Scared that I was going to hurt all of you... I was horrified that this happened again and I wasn't able to protect you earlier. Frustration, uneasiness, anxiety, sadness, it was all I could feel!" More tears began to stream down her face. Hikari smiled and raised both her hands, cradling Terra's face in her hands. Her skin was so warm and soft, but pale looking. It was like touching newly fallen snow.

"Terra. There is no such thing as powers that can protect and powers that can destroy. Power is power. There are no exceptions. It is neither good nor evil. But to control that power requires reason, and depending on the personality of the user, the magic will take form." Hikari began explaining softly and slowly, hoping the young half Esper understood. "During the battle your magic couldn't take a solid form because of your conflicting feelings. You were worried about us and didn't want to hurt us. That was reflected in your magic. If your part Esper your magic would have greatly injured us at the beginning of the fight, but it didn't because you didn't want to hurt us. And thus your magic was weakened." Terra's eyes widen as Hikari continued, the tears having stopped but still threatening to flow out.

"Magic, it isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that works with the flow of energy from outside merged with our thoughts and feelings in perfect sync. Mama once told me, to perform magic, regardless of Reiki or Mana, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. The only reason your magic goes out of control, I'm betting, is because it represents your uncertainty and fear." Terra's eyes widen as the girl's words.

"Once you know this, you can conquer your fears and anxieties. Because, Terra, I am positive," The smile on the priestess' face couldn't have been anymore kinder. Terra, for the first time in a long while, felt safe and secured. That smile made her heart warm. "You are a strong and gentle person who can protect those she cares for, as long as you believe in yourself. Just believe, and your powers, they will never go out of control." Terra began trembling once more, but not because of how she was, but of what this girl said. Such soft and gentle words echoed through her mind in a broken record, shattering all the memories of Kefka that resurfaced.

"Thank you Hikari... THANK YOU SO MUCH!" At this point Terra burst into tears wrapping Hikari into a hug. She knew that it wouldn't be an easy journey to gain control of her powers but with someone like this girl, a dear friend like Hikari, the path she must go on will be made with someone she trusts by her side. Hikari smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she helped someone. It seemed like a dream to her. Hikari slightly blushed as she scratched her cheek.

"Miss Terra...I have two requests..."

"Of course," Terra answered softly, wiping away her tears from her green eyes. The priestess moved her hands in a rotating motion, as if trying to figure out if she should ask or not. A stark red blush appeared on Hikari's face, a small smile accompanying it.

"Can we...be friends?" Terra blinked before breaking out into a smile of her own.

"Of course! And the second?" Hikari's smile grew larger, until it receded with her now tapping her fingers together. She was embarrassed, though Terra didn't know why. That is, until the girl breathed in deeply and her smile faded.

"Can...Can I pet or hug you Esper form, at least once!?"

What?

That was her question?

Terra had no clue on what to make of this girl.

"Um…I guess that's ok…" The girl breathed in slightly after recovering from the rather awkward question. Terra focused the magic in her body, causing her transformation into her Esper form. "Is this what-"

"FLUFFY!" Hikari cried hugging the transformed girl not noticing the Esper's face going red. Even so, the girl smiled as Hikari rubbed her cheek against the female's body.

_'Fluffy...hehe...she's certainly interesting...Especially since...she summoned him...'_ Terra thought as the girl continued to pet Terra's head like a child holding a puppy for the first time.

**End of Chapter 10 **

"**Thou art I…and I am thou…Thou hast established a new bond…Thou shalt be blessed with the magic of the Hermit Arcana…"**

**You have established the Terra Brandford Social Link of the Hermit Arcana! **

**XD All joking aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry I have been busy with ReImage Digimon World but my Dissidia kick is back and I am now currently editing chapters 11 and 12 so hopefully I can break those guys out soon!**

**Well till then REVIEW because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without them this fic dies from blood loss! **


	13. Luzon

**WW-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED!?**

**JeffreyFai: Dude….I am about ready to nominate you as most loyal reader! T^T Yes I know I spent a good deal of time on Digimon and I will update that soon….if I can write chapter 7! My laziness is returning! So you liked Hikari's little innocent moment? She is cute and by the end of the story you WILL want to hug her…No seriously you will *serious face*. I think I mentioned her as being not innocent she just doesn't think like that at moments, this being one of them since she is worried about Terra. **

**As for her scanning ability, her abilities are like that to where she can perform as an Attacker, Supporter and Defender. She is the Jack-of-All-trades who expands on what little she knows. **

**Yes Shotlock was an ability form Kingdom Hearts BBS. Since Ace is a gunner and since Magic is practically everywhere, I decided, why the hell not? Lets give it to him! XD Of course, there is a sad reason as to why he can use them. **

**Terra and Hikari will be besties! Their similar attitudes and like for cute things will bring them closer! All moogles will have to run the moment they see them both! **

**Hikari loves ANYTHING fluffy, furry and what she considers cute, hell even MONSTERS won't be safe form her glomping….which will lead to a rather funny running gag I plan to enforce soon! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

**Also i would love to than kmy Co-Writer Shadow Ninja Koopa, for his amazing services! Wouldn't have gotten this far without you!**

**And thanks for the bubble wrap with my keychain and belt! XD**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter XI: Luzon**

The night sky clouded the black forest in a blanket of darkness. The only sounds one could hear was owl calls and the wind breathing through the trees. That would change. The sound of rustling leaves and running footsteps echoed through the enclosed branches and barks. An orange boy-like manikin ran through the forest at top speed, almost trying to run away from something.

If a manikin had emotions fear would be plastered on its face. It had to get back to its master, the one who freed it from the rift and report on its findings. However fate was not on its side as balls of flame were shot from behind it, lighting up the dark forest. The manikin was caught in the blast, its crystal body destroyed. The fire began to spread on the ground, small sparks here and there. The blazes threatened to grow out of control until they were put out by water that appeared over them. Out of the shadows came two people, a young boy and woman.

The young man was wearing a red puffy vest with a white v-neck t-shirt, white tennis shoes and shorts, red somewhat spikey hair and purple eyes. In his hands was a lance with blades at both ends.

"And that's that!" The boy declared, swinging the lance around before folding it into a sword and placing it on his back. "How many does that make now?"

The women chuckled, her dark gray hair with blue streaked ponytail on the left side of her head swaying slightly. "That makes three. All manikins defeated and accounted for!"

"Alright! Let's head on back and-huh?" The boy stopped in his tracks as a brown haired young man appeared before him. A black zip up closed vest over a brown t-shirt, dark green trousers and white tennis shoes with a black armband on his right wrist was standing before the two. The boy grinned.

"Looks like we win! We got to all three before you and Zidane!"

"Really!?" The male whined as he turned around, sighing. "Hey Zidane looks like they win!" The young man said as a nearby tree shook a bit before a young blonde jumped out of the trees. The boy known as Zidane was wearing a black long sleeved thin sweater, jean jacket, brown pants, boots and a pendant around his neck. The rather small male sighed in defeat, a rather disappointed look on his face as he slumped. There was one thing that was odd about the seemingly young male, there was a yellow appendage behind him; a tail.

"You gotta be kidding me..." He whined. "How did we lose to you two?"

"Well," the female began, tapping her cheek in thought before she stopped and grinned. "You flirted with that girl instead of focusing on the manikin, Bartz began wandering off and got lost, then you decided to get your tail stuck in the tree, so we had more time since we focused on the task, which you two lack; diligence!"

"Kanna, don't be so mean!" Zidane said grasping his heart. "That hurts you know."

"Zidane... Last time I checked your married…" The woman now known as Kanna remarked, her eyes narrowed. In response Zidane grinned and wagged his finger.

"Ah ah ah! Cecil is the one who's married. I was spirited away before I was able to tie the knot!" The boy paused. Zidane immediately had tears in his eyes as a black haired woman came to mind.

"Oooh….touchy subject. Sorry!" Kanna scratched her right cheek with her index finger. "Then why do you keep hitting on me if you're engaged?" The happy grin returned on the blond's face.

"Because it's fun!"

"Geez...better make sure a crazy gal doesn't hear that..." Kanna scratched her head in irritation.

"Hey Kanna, should we head back to town now?" The red haired male asked "were running out of money, so maybe we should..."

"Make some more?" Kanna finished, her nut brown eyes sparkling for some odd reason. "And I know the best way to do it…" She then began to grin and rub her hands together as creepy giggles came from her mouth, causing the three males to take several steps back in fear.

"I wish you hadn't said anything Hunter."

The red headed boy nodded in agreement. "Same here…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021  
><strong>

After the events of Miako and a good night sleep, the summoners and warriors headed onto the next train that would take them to the closest city. It had been three days since Terra was brainwashed and Hikari settled the girl's feelings. The two were becoming incredibly fast friends.

"So this city is mostly run by merchants?" The leader of the Cosmos Heroes inquired.

"Yes. Luzon is often called the Merchant's City because of that. Items from across the world are brought there to be sold and you can also sell items there as well for money. People find items from different places to be exotic and interesting so they buy them for that sake in the city." Hikari explained.

"Quick question," Kai had his hands behind his head and his legs crossed on the seat in front of him. Once again the group was in an empty first class car, but this one was more normal compared to the one in Akikaze. The seats were more like thin recliners. Kai took advantage of the space to make him comfortable, despite his warrior sitting across from him in the opposite seat next to his feet. One of the black haired male's coal gray eyes was opened. "Didn't you Himemiyas' once own that land?"

"Well I know the shine has a lot of followers in Luzon so I guess you can say it's part of our territory," Hikari tilted her head to the right in thought. "I suppose it's owned by technicality. At one point my family did own the land officially I believe but my ancestors sold it to the merchants who started Lezon 100 years ago on the condition people worship Lady Sonaruo, the God of Swords."

"I see." Cecil said. "Once we get there I suppose supplies are in order"

"You won't have any trouble doing that…although…Himemiya...you don't plan to say your real name there do you?" Rei casted an aside glance at the girl.

"Nope, I want to remain incognito. I just hope the citizens don't make the connection..." Hikari shivered at the thought of what could happen if the people found out. At this Ace looked at the priestess and stared for a while, his chin resting on a fist.

"Huh...now that you mention it...you kinda do look like your mother..."

"Ace... Please don't tell me..." Kai started before he rethought his decision. "You know what, don't say a thing and whip that grin off your face!" Sighing at his friend's stupidity he turned to Hikari, also staring at her for a bit. "I can see the resemblance but... How many people are going to notice?"

Comical tears flowed from the girl's eyes. "Knowing my luck and my goddess...the whole town..." Her words intrigued the Warrior sitting next to her.

"What does your goddess have to do with this?" Light inquired. Hikari turned to him, the same tears still pouring from her face.

"Everything...she decides how much luck I am granted and if my life will be peaceful or hectic..."

"So you're saying she might troll you for fun?" Shirou said

"YES!" The reply was so quick and full of confidence that half the group couldn't help but sweatdrop. What was her goddess like?

"And we are here!" Rei announced as the city came into view, breaking everyone's attention form the suddenly confident Hikari to the rural city.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

The city was a lot more rural than the last two towns. The streets were bustling with people going to nearby stalls to buy whatever caught their eye, merchants shouting out to grab attention to their wares. All in all a noisy little city in the style of a Victorian town.

While the warriors and summoners were trying to find a stand that sold the basic needs of medication and food, Hikari was searching the place vividly but rather enthusiastically. Shirou watched the girl shake her head left and right, left and right, left and right; it was giving him a headache just watching her. She soon stopped however and her eyes lit up. Shirou followed her glance and paled. He saw what she wanted. Immediately Hikari dashed off, with none of the group realizing she was gone.

"Uh guys...STOP!" Shirou screamed causing the group immediately focused on him as he pointed to the stall Hikari had ran off to. Everyone turned to where he pointed at.

Terra blinked several times. "Is that a...Stuffed animal stall?"

Everyone decided to watch as Hikari zipped through the stand like a speedy rabbit. The stand's items consisted of pandas to baby seal plushies. There were many others as well, but the one item that caught the girl's eyes were a giant pile of white elephants with pink hair on the tails and a tiny portion on the head. Her eyes lit up at the sight, with the loud piercing squeak of happiness that caused the group to sweat and wonder if she was right in the head. Various passerby's and sales people began to look inside the tent, wondering who shrieked. However, that wasn't what made the group pale. It was the fact she was grabbing every single one of those plushie elephants she found and placed them on the cashier's desk.

"What...Is going on kid?" Kai asked as he looked dumbstruck by the growing pile of elephants on the counter. The merchant looked just as shocked as she looked at the young girl grabbing the elephants while singing a small tune.

"Not again," Shirou groaned, slapping himself in the face. "Hikari has a…let's say small obsession with stuffed animals... But when it comes to white elephants...We are going to be broke very shortly." He answered with shame.

"Small?! SHE'S BUYING THE WOMAN OUT!" Kai declared as he was about to go in until the woman started bowing at an increasingly fast rate. Shirou and Rei froze as Hikari giggled a bit and the woman looked ecstatic, taking the girl's hand and shaking it, but realized what she did and bowed to the blonde.

"SHE DIDN'T!" Rei yelled as the woman gave back the money, which shocked Hikari until her eyes lit up at what the woman said. Immediately Hikari grabbed the three large bags worth of toys.

"She did..."

"What did she do?" Light's face was a twist of both estranged curiosity and discomfort.

"She used her frickin' name to get them for FREE!" The martial artist answered. He stomped over to the girl whose spring in her step was all but unnoticeable.

"Hikari..." Shirou growled to the unaware priestess as she took out several of the plushies. Some were as small as her hand but as large as her chest. "You said you weren't going to use your name...What were you thinking? What if more people find out?"

"I'll call this one Rikku, that one Paine, oh maybe I should call this one Rinoa, and this one should be Auron!" Hikari ecstatically declared while twirling around happily, unaware of what Shirou was saying as he face palmed. Her actions were beginning to scare several members of the group slightly. For the past few days they saw her as a timid but well-mannered young lady, so this switch in attitude from a polite teenager to a giddy child was slightly disturbing, especially given that look in her eyes and what she done. The Warrior of Light crossed his arms in aggravation.

"HIKARI!" Light exclaimed, catching the woman off guard.

"Yes what is it light? Do you want to see my elephants?" Hikari's eyes shine in excitement as she was still in white elephant obsession mode. The warrior's right index finger tapped his left am.

"Hikari I thought we were going to keep your name secret." The reminder of the promise to herself made her cringe in shame.

"I know... But they were so cute!" Hikari gushed. "I couldn't help myself! I promise it won't happen again!"

"I'm afraid I can't trust you after what I just saw." Light proclaimed as he watched the girl twirl around with the bags and three of the plushies in hand. "Where are you going to put them all anyway?"

"Ah I do this!" Hikari stopped and reached into her pocket, pulling out a paper talisman with a red ribbon tied in a knot on top; if anything it resembled a bookmark rather than the usual paper talismans. The sigils on the bookmark glowed, and in an instant, each of the plushies became bookmarks themselves.

"WHOA!" Ace exclaimed as each of the new bookmarks, these with white ribbons, gathered into her hand.

"I turn items and other accessories into bookmarks to place inside my grimoire. Depending on the color ribbon I can transform the items back into their true forms, but for items like my Star Ocean Bow Sword, I need to place the bookmark in a specific page and then the book takes on the weapons form. I'm not strong enough to summon the bow-sword through the bookmark so my grimoire helps. Not only to do stuff like that, but to help me out with my spell-casting and calculations, so that I don't break ablood vessel, as my mother would put it, like I did after Terra was saved." Hikari explained as she began placing the bookmarks in a specific section known as miscellaneous-plushies-white elephants. Given the sections the group managed to see, the book was incredibly well organized.

"Like that spell intercept thing you used?" Firion questioned.

"Yes like that."

"Back to the topic of not trusting you, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain yourself from buying these toys for the rest of the time. And if you refused I cannot guarantee the safety of your book." Light's words cut her like an iron hot sword piercing her skin. To say mortified was an understatement.

"WHAT?! BUT BUT BUT-"

"You are bound to cause your own disclose to the people your relationship to the temple when earlier you stated you don't want to be found out. I won't stand your complaining nor will I tolerate this immature behavior." Light continued. The summoners could swear the warrior was acting like a stern father to the girl, much to her displeasure. The girl stuttered before slumping over in defeat. His eyes easily gave away he wasn't going to back down and she didn't have the will strong enough to match him.

"Ok I won't buy anymore…"

"Good." And with that Light led the group away not noticing the small grin on Hikari's face.

"Here…" A rather scary grin appeared on her face, one the others could not see as they each had their back turned to her.

"ANYWHERE. Unless I say it's okay!" Light heard the final words she whispered, causing the young woman to gasp in shock. His hearing was superhuman! That was barely a whisper!

"...Fine…" Hikari said now downcast at the news of not being able to buy white elephants.

As such the group marched on until they came to as pharmacy of sorts. Because of Hikari's issue, Light, Cecil, Kai and Cloud went to buy the necessary medicines with Hikari handing over the money. The remaining warriors and summoners remained by a nearby large circularfountain. Hikari heaved a heavy sigh as she continued to stare at her reflection in the water before placing her index finger into the cold liquid and slowly rotating her finger in the water, causing small ripples. Since the warriors took the money she was now unable to buy anything. She will admit she may have a slight obsession with white elephants but they were just so cute! A heavy sigh poured form her mouth.

"I wanna buy something…"

"Welcome and come on down!" A boastful voice boomed throughout the square, grabbing people's attentions, as well as those of the summoners and Firion. The person was a dark gray hair with blue streaks woman in a mixture of lolita style clothing. Fingerless arm warmers made out of black lace covering most of her arm leaving some places to show skin with a white rose embroidery on the back of each hand. A large black skirt that seemed to allow a lot of movement with white lace at the bottom was connected to a black short sleeve shirt that had white lace coming up from the bottom. Her dark purple and grey stockings covered most of her legs going under the skirt, and her shoes were sandals with purple fake flowers on the straps. The platforms weren't that high, possibly three quarters of an inch, but her entire appearance, up to the black hair with a small side ponytail entangled in a purple ribbon, gave the impression of a pure lolita fashion. But it didn't seem to shake away the people, nope, her exotic clothing drew them in. Even Hikari felt like going over there.

"Beautiful clothing and accessories here, all for a low, low price!" She continued to cry out sales pitches. "Get these limited edition items while you can!"

"Should we have a look?" Firion asked looking at Terra.

"Sure." The esperkin nodded before turning to the summoners. "You guys can come to...I don't think Warrior would mind...As long as there isn't a white elephant." She finished, causing Hikari to whimper.

"Terra-chan…" Hikari groaned. Said girl giggled a bit before picking up the woman by her arm and dragging her to the stand.

"I'll stay here. If we're not here you know they are going to panic," Rei replied. Shirou stretched his arms.

"I'll stay too."

"Not me I wanna go!" Ace raised his hand like a kid.

"I changed my mind I'm going to!" Shirou immediately stood up, his face beat red in anger. Just as he was about to go, Rei grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him onto the concrete ground.

"You. Stay!" The black haired jewel summoner hissed as the group left. Ace wrapped one arm around Hikari's shoulder, earning a heated glare from the boy rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Shirou!" Ace grinned as they walked off. "I'll take good care of Hikari while you stay being whipped!" At that Rei's and Shirou's shouts and screams were ignored by those checking out the Lolita merchant. They managed to move past the growing group of people and to the front where they saw the girl clearly as well as her items. The girl caught sight of the female and lit up. "You four! You interested in buying anything?" She winked.

"Only if-" Kai started to say before Firion interrupted him

"Kai no!" The silverette whispered. "Sorry about him anyway we heard the commotion and decided to take a look. We're not here to buy anything."

"Awww! Man your no help…well if you see anything say the word!" The woman replied as she then switched over to customers who were planning on buying stuff. Hikari looked around the various tables, seeing the tiny hats and fluffy, laced skirts.

"Amazing…all of these are in good detail…" Terra whispered.

"Of course it is I made it myself!" Hikari jumped and turned around, seeing the woman looking over her shoulder. Ace himself had flinched at the girl's presence.

"Don't do that! Are you some kind of ninja or something?" The marksman's words caused the gothic lolita girl to chuckle.

"Can't say that I am!~"

"These are really well made," Hikari proclaimed as she glanced at the various accessories and clothes. The woman was overjoyed that she thought her clothes were good, but stopped when she saw something around the girl's neck. It was a silver cross in the shape of a sword. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed Hikari by her shoulders to turn her around.

"T-THAT CROSS! It's magnificent! The sword shape with the double, the color of the silver, it reminds me of moonlight in the black sky. The details are reminiscent of the medieval times! I've never seen an accessory so BEAUTIFUL~! The silver, what type of metal is it? Adamantite, Erithium, Orichalcium?!" The Goth's brown eyes were sparkling, drool hanging off the right side of her face, as if she was a bear eyeing a delicious fish swimming upstream in the river. Hikari trembled under her gaze.

"I don't know, I don't know! My cross can't be that amazing!"

"Of course it is!" The female yelled. "It looks like it was crafted in the core of a dying star, so fragile and yet so brilliant! Why-" She stopped once she saw tears welling up at the corner of red-violet eyes. The female smacked herself in her head. "I'm sorry about that! Once I see something that's beautiful besides money I tend to let loose. Where are my manners, my name is Kanna Vale, the owner of this little shop of Lolita Style Clothing, LuvIT!"

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you, my name is Hikari Hime-" Hikari bowed as she spoke before she stopped herself in time. If she were to reveal her name here, chaos would ensure. "Hikari. It's very nice to meet you!"

"Hime?" Kanna tilted her head to the right. Why was she hiding her name? Meh she probably didn't want to say it. "Suit yourself." She shrugged. "So I'm guessing you guys are travelers?"

"That's right we're looking for someone...Not sure where they are though," Hikari said looking down.

"Hey don't worry. You'll find them." The shop owner patted the priestess' shoulder. Hikari glanced at the girl. Her eyes portrayed a certain type of sympathy.

"In truth, I'm also looking for someone. And so far I haven't come up with any clue as to where they are. But we shouldn't give up. We'll both find who were looking for. I'm sure of it!" Kanna gave the priestess the thumbs up and smiled. Hikari smiled herself. She couldn't help but feel a sort of companionship with the girl, her actions reminding her of her red headed best friend.

"Hey Hikari," Said girl turned to the source of the voice. Ace was slumped over, pouting. "Don't get me wrong I like these moments...But save some for me."

"Ace..." Firion groaned.

"Oh in that case I hope you don't mind sharing Ace! I wouldn't mind a threesome!" Kanna's words must have popped something in his head as blood poured form Ace's nose before he flipped backwards and passed out, a rather pathetic goofy grin on his face. The blue streaked girl then turned to Hikari. "And that's how you get perverts to leave you alone!" At that moment Terra busted out laughing.

"Amazing, you managed to figure him out so quickly?"

"I've traveled a lot so I know how to defend myself, verbally and physically." Kanna smirked. Hikari giggled until she turned to the counters and several tables.

"Your customers, are we holding them up?" Hikari asked as Kanna turned to the table with her register.

"Nah. No one is actually ready to check out anyway."

"We need to get going anyway, the others must be back by now," Firion suggested as he turned back to the fountain. "It was nice meeting you Kanna."

"Nice to meet you guys as well! Next time BUY SOMETHING!"

"Come on asshole." Kai replied while picking up the still bleeding marksman. For some odd reason Ace's eyes were hearts. Suddenly, in a rather loud voice the boy spoke out in pleasure.

"Oh my Himemiya Priestess-"

"ACE!" Kai screamed, trying to cover the sentence with his name but failed. Kanna froze. Like a robot she turned slowly to the girl in front of her, Hikari's face plastered with worry and anxiety, while Kanna's portrayed shock and a rather awkward smile.

"Hime...miya?" And she wasn't the only one to have heard Ace.

"Himemiya?"

"As in Akikaze Priestess?"

"Is she the new head of the God of Sword temple?"

"She's a lot younger than what I would have thought…"

"Mana Alexei's child?" Hikari turned to the crowd as they all stared at her.

That was it.

They all knew.

Well, there was only one thing left to do.

Plan B.

"RUN!" Hikari declared as the group ran as fast as they could away from the stand with several people running after them. Ace turned around at the still shell shocked Kanna and smiled.

"Little lady of the Lolita shop, hope we meet again!" Ace yelled as he ran towards the fountain with the others. Once they grabbed several people, Kanna could only guess to be their fellow travelers, they ran from the spot. The wind wrapped around Kanna for a bit as she remained in the same position. Within seconds she processed what happened and blanked.

At that instant, Zidane appeared at the tent with a grin on his face. "And how is my lovely summoner doing~? I hope fantastic!"

"The priestess of the Himemiya Shrine...was at my shop..." Kanna whispered as she trembled.

"Is that a good thing...Or a bad thing? And where are the rest of the customers?" Zidane looked around the now nearly empty shop. And it wasn't just hers; the nearby stands were empty as well.

At that moment Kanna cried. "They all went to chase her down!"

"Ah…so it was a bad thing?" Zidane flinched as Kanna cried more.

"NO! I didn't make much money!" The girl cried as she collapsed onto the ground. "Now I know why she kept her name hidden! Why didn't that Firion guy stop them!?"

At this Zidane did a double take from his head scratch. "Wait, did you say Firion?"

"Yeah, I did!" Kanna tried to dry her tears but they kept coming. "What's it to you?"

"The reason I came back was because Bartz and I sense our fellows in town. Was Firion a young man, silver hair in a rat-tail ponytail?"

"Yeah-wait! He was a warrior! Then that means!" Kanna's tears dried up and her once sad face was replaced with shock.

"You found them!" Zidane exclaimed excitedly. "I take it they ran when her last name was revealed?" At Kanna's nod he sighed. "Great now we have to find them...And Bartz if he wandered off again."

"Again...this is the eighth time in THREE hours..." Kanna slumped.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

The group of summoners and warriors managed to shake of the rampaging mob that was chasing them. They were currently in the nearby alleyway that separated two stores. They were hiding behind a wooden fence they managed to leap over while waiting for the continuing growing of followers and believers following them trying to get to Hikari. Eventually they all continued on. Kai, Ace, Firion, Rei, Shirou, Cecil and Terra sighed in relief while Cloud and Light refrained from doing anything. Hikari however was blushing ten shades of red. Her shoulders slumped and her head down in shame.

"I am sorry. I am very sorry you all had to endure that..."

"May I ask who said her last name?" Light asked. All at once the members who were in the store pointed at the light brown haired gray gunmetal eyed marksman.

"It was an accident I swear!" He said cowering under Light's gaze.

"Ace…I don't want to know what you were thinking about!" Kai sighed in exasperation.

"What? That girl brought up a good idea... It came out…Bow-Chika-Bow-WOWWOW!" The beginning of the last sentence Ace's ear was pulled by Kai.

"Lay off that phrase! And get your head out of the gutter!" He threw the brown haired male to the side, causing Ace to trip a bit before regaining his footing, rubbing his ear the entire time.

"Oh that reminds me…" Shirou remarked, looking at Rei who nodded at him. In mere seconds both charged at Ace and punched the gray eyed sniper in the face. "That's for saying suggesting we are together!" Both screamed as the man immediately crawled behind Hikari, who was appalled but not surprised that the two black haired summoners would do something like that. Ace began rubbing his cheeks.

"Ah! Shirou, Rei! That was bad!" Hikari frantically replied as she knelled down to the young man's side and helped him up, earning a look of praise from Ace.

"Thank you Hikari!" Ace took her hands into his, gazing into her red-violet orbs. "This is why your my favorite team member!" A small chill ran down his spine and he quickly looked away from her and gave Shirou an evil grin, a grin that nearly made Shirou jump the man again until Cecil grabbed the boy by the collar and held him back.

"Down boy!" Cecil snapped.

"Aaaannyyy way, the guys here said they sense some of their own in the town!" Kai interrupted causing everyone to glance at him.

"Chaos warriors?" Rei asked only for Cloud to shake his head.

"Our allies." Terra broke out into a smile.

"Did you find out who?"

"Can't say. We sensed them for a minute but it left just as quickly as it came." Cecil explained.

"Didn't you say that some Cid guy is with your friend Squall?" Shirou asked, seeing Kai nod he continued. "Wouldn't that mean it would be two who travel together as you said you sensed several."

"It could very well be. For now let's find an inn to stay at. I believe there was one around the main square," Cecil suggested, earning some glares at his direction.

"You wanna be fed to the wolves?" Shirou asked, only for Cecil to smile.

"Don't worry we won't be assaulted." Cloud answered.

"And how do you know that?" Rei asked, her blue eyes looking skeptic at the SOLDIER's claims.

"I overheard the bazaar we were at shuts down around three and moves to allow another group of merchants at the town square. Some people may still linger, but a new wave of customers will overtake the area. We will be fine as long as rumors don't spread." He explained to his skeptic allies to try and ease their worries of having to run again.

"Well…if you are sure about this…" Hikari trembled, nervous as all hell.

"Don't worry Hikari." Cecil replied, stroking the girl's head. "If something does happen, than I will cover for you. How does that sound?"

"O-okay..."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Hunter screamed. Kanna and Zidane told him the entire story, up to the point Bartz decided to run off.

"Hunter calm down," Kanna waved her hands in a similar motion. "Look he couldn't have gone far...This time." A small sigh escaped her lips. "Zidane how did you keep up with him wandering around?"

"He wasn't this bad back then…I guess it's because we are in a new world…" The long haired blond, thief scratched the back of his head. "He probably just went looking for the other warriors."

"I honestly hope. The last time he wandered off he brought a hoard of those RETARDED GLASS MOOKS with him!" Hunter expressed his dislike for the Manikins with amazing emphasis.

"They're more annoying than they are a threat..." Kanna crossed her arms in agreement with the boy.

"I don't know I've heard stories of those things." Zidane said looking a little spooked. "One of them being that a group of people fought a hoard of them and disappeared; never to return…" His tone of voice and face expression made Kanna and Hunter have second thoughts on the manikins.

"...You serious?" The red headed boy shivered slightly. The spooked face immediately was replaced with a sputter and a small laugh.

"Nah no way that could happen!"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" The three turned their gazes to see a familiar brown haired boy running towards them. No mistake, it was him. Bartz ran up to the group of three, in which he earned a glare from the merchant and boy.

"Where have you been? You disappeared earlier!" Zidane asked.

"Well...I went to uh...check something out..." Bartz replied. Something must have smelled funny in the air as Kanna began sniffing before covering her nose.

"Why do I smell burnt rubber?"

"UH...about that..." Bartz turned around, showing off his slightly burned back, and his trousers had a large hole in them. Kanna gapped at the sight.

"THIS IS THE EIGHTH THOUSAND TIME! IN TWO WEEKS I MET YOU I HAD TO FIX THOSE PANTS THAT MANY TIMES! WHAT THE HELL!" Kanna exclaimed.

"So, was it a behemoth, a wolf, no wait! It was a BOMB!" Hunter expanded his hands as to emphasize the monster's habit of exploding. Bartz however shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Then what was it!?"

" Chocobo!" Bartz declared rather happily. Everyone blanked.

"...only you Bartz only you…" Zidane groaned, slapping himself in the face.

"Since when can Chocobos learn fire spells?" Hunter turned his head to the Lolita female next to him.

"Since they decided that mimes are evil…" Kanna narrowed her eyes. "Or they just don't like mimes altogether."

"Hey!" Bartz whined. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Boco's a Chocobo and HE wouldn't do that to me!" The mention of his friend made the boy freeze. Tears began welling up around bright blue eyes. At that Bartz began to cry at the memory of his friend. "BOCO!"

"Oi don't cry!" Zidane tried to comfort his friend.

"Yeah I'm sure you two will meet again." Hunter patted the man's back. Kanna stood next to him and he whispered. "Is he really older than us? I think he's bluffing."

"I agree." The blue streaked girl added. "Come on, stop crying, and let's head to the hotel."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

As Cloud promised, they managed to get into the hotel with little to no problems, and Hikari not being recognized. The group doesn't know how though. Either way they made it inside, leaving Kai to do the honors of ordering the rooms once it had been decided it would be the same arrangement as last time.

"So where should we look for the other warriors?" Firion asked looking at the leader.

"We will have to scout the area and hope we can find them."

"Sounds wonderful..." Shirou replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm afraid it is the best we can do...Unless one of them wanders off and separates us should be fine." Cloud added.

"And how likely will that be?" Rei asked

"Thankfully quite unlikely."

"Unless..." Firion mumbled. As for Hikari and Terra, they were sitting on nearby couches. Hikari had overheard what they said and thought for a few minutes before summoning her grimoire. The pages were turning every few seconds while a blue board of sorts was displayed above it like a hologram. Hikari was tapping and seemingly erasing portions of the see through blue map.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked the girl as she tilted her head.

"Oh! Well...I don't know if it will be helpful, and I doubt it will...but that doesn't mean I should try...or maybe not at all but...I want to try and locate the warriors you mentioned. I thought about it back on the train. My area search spell can locate objects, and I was wondering if it could locate people..." Hikari admitted.

"Can your grimorie search auras?" Cecil asked coming over with the others. "Perhaps you can locate the power cosmos gave us."

"I'm trying that but so far it doesn't seem to be working. So I am altering the spell to search for summoners instead. I failed several times already though..."

"So we will have to go out and search..." Shirou groaned. "Why can't this be easier?"

"I'm sorry." Hikari apologized.

"Do not apologize; you are doing your best. That alone can be praised." The warrior leader replied.

"Well it's done." Kai said walking over and throwing some keys to Light. "I suppose we should get settled in now. Amazingly we are all on the second floor."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Kanna, Bartz, Zidane and Hunter entered into the hotel at the bazaar, Bartz being forced to carry everyone's stuff as payment for the slight scare he caused.

"You guys are all slave drivers!" He complained.

"You deserve it for making us worry... Again!" Hunter called back, his arms behind his head.

"Wandering around isn't such a bad thing, it's just annoying when it's you." Kanna replied as she told the teller two rooms, at which the clerk gave them two room keys for the second floor. "Alright so it's me and Hunter in one room, then you and Zidane."

"Again with the kid?" Zidane replied rather quickly, only for said boy to kick him in the leg.

"It's BECAUSE he's a kid I feel safer with him. And I am not letting you pollute him."

"Not even a little?" The womanizer remarked before backing off seeing Kanna's glare and right fist glowing. "Alright I'll stop!"

"I already have to travel with one pervert... Imagine if I have to put up with another one?"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Ace yawned as he placed his bag in the floor before dropping on the bed. He had really wanted to stay with Hikari. Sadly he was dragged away by that damn kid and Kai. Honestly, he knows that she doesn't have any interest in him so why does that black haired punk keep prying him away? Jealousy or envy maybe. Ace sighed heavily as he continued on his thoughts of what if he could have been in a room with Hikari.

"Tired already?" Kai smiled. Ace turned his head and glared. He knew he was upset and the damn guy was going to tease him. These three weeks with the long haired swordsman were not in vain. That glint in his eyes easily told Ace he was in the mood to troll someone. "Now now, you may wanna be good, or else Cecil will lecture you again~." The mere mention of Cecil and lecture made the sandy blond hair male shake with fear.

"Not again..." Ace whined, reluctantly relenting. "I'll be good…"

"Excellent..."

In the other room, Rei flopped onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. The trip was beginning to bore her easily. There hadn't been an attack in two days. While this is good since they took a beating the last time, Rei found it odd that they didn't show up since then. She knew this question was weighing on all the minds of the warriors, though several have taken measures to make sure it wasn't obvious. Even so, she knew. If she was feeling like this, so were the warriors.

"The Emperor, Garland, Kefka…" She mumbled to herself. "That leaves seven we haven't met... Not counting the Cloud of darkness that Hikari and Terra fought…" Her back was against the bed while black hair and head was leaning off of it. _'Is there a connection between the warriors? Not to mention we haven't fought any of the summoners yet... Not that they could be strong compared to us but still...'_

"Meh..." She sat up and turned to the left. Her face immediately went from calm to irritation. Hikari was summoning, in a really weird twirling dance, all the white elephants she bought and giving them names. Her eyebrow twitched as she named one 'Penelo'. "Hey, Himemiya..." As she spoke the female's name, she amazing replied with a swift turn of her body, holding the proclaimed 'Doremi' elephant. "Did your mother have OCD?"

"Yep! It was a rather destructive tendency one."

_'I knew it...'_ Rei narrowed her eyes. And if the mother had it then mostly like the reason for the girl's obsession with White Elephants was that.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Hikari asked

"No no, go back to fluffing your damn animals," Rei fell back onto the bed as Hikari did as she was told. _'The mother is destruction; the second daughter has a compulsive disorder to buy plushies...what's the first like...'_ Rei dreaded to know. "Seriously…I hope the other summoners and warriors don't have issues like this…And if there is another womanizer I'm going to kill him…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Hey Kanna I forgot to ask!" Zidane as he and Bartz where roaming around, and seeing that Kanna was alone Zidane decided to keep her company. "Any cute girls apart of the other..." He stopped seeing Kanna's glare. "Never mind!"

"Seriously Zidane…" She groaned. "I'm irritated that we have to search for your allies and I have to find a new way to get gil...Why isn't there a easy way to find your allies? AND WHY CAN'T I EARN A DECENT GIL IN THIS TOWN! This place sucks!"

"Because it's more fun that way!" Nut brown eyes immediately burst into flames as she glared at Bartz, who decided to chime into the conversation once he enter the room.

"To you. We are so close to them and yet we can't even find them..." Hunter moaned as he laid on the bed, his voiced muffled by the pillow.

"Well if there was a way we would have by now. I'm actually surprised the marks don't work. They were supposed to start burning or sometin' whenever one of our own was near or a chaos goon," Zidane remarked.

"Yeah is your Goddess broken or something?" Kanna asked.

"Nah she's not broken...The marks were unfinished then?" Zidane shrugged. "Any idea Bartz?"

"Haven't gotta clue." Bartz shrugged. Zidane should have known better. If he didn't know there was no way his best friend would.

"Then any ideas on how to find them besides the usual search?" Kanna asked, of course she shouldn't have, she knew this, as everyone groaned. Why couldn't this be easier?

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Unlike Akikaze the town of Lezon was bright instead of foggy in the morning. No clouds in the sky as the sun shinned on the bustling town. The streets of the merchant city were noisier than ever, overshadowing an argument that was brewing in a certain group.

"Why the hell do you get to team up with Hikari?" Shirou yelled at a smug looking Ace.

"Because Terra and Hikari are BEST FRIENDS! You wouldn't wanna tear them apart would you~?" Ace played the puppy dog eyes face as he hugged both girls. Shirou would have remarked with a swift punch to the face had Kai not held him back.

"I shall explain. In case our enemies decide to ambush us, our groups will contain a long ranged fighter, a supporter, a guard, and a magic user. Your group is more versatile than ours, as Rei can be both a supporter and long ranged fighter with both her knowledge in magic and her summons, while Firion's abilities range from long ranged to being a guard. Cecil can become a supporter or Guard as well." The warrior explained.

"What about me?" Shirou asked, causing Ace to make a remark.

"Dude, you're only good at fighting. You can only be a guard. Maybe we should trade places at least then you won't feel useless compared to your teammates." Kai instantly smacked the gunner's head, causing him to groan in pain. An argument was set to happen till the Warrior of Light cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. Hikari is similar to Rei as well since her archery skills and knowledge in analytical and healing spells makes her valuable. I can only assist as a guard as my long ranged attacks are not...well versatile or swift. Terra will be the magic user, and can defend from both close range and long ranged."

"And Kai and Cloud on their own?" Shirou growled.

"The two of them are heavy hitters and would be able to watch each other's back easier than say swapping Cloud and Terra." The fighter's left eye twitched, slowly calming down from the Warrior's explanation.

"Yeeaah...you gotta point..." Shirou took a deep breath and released, finally calm and was released from the paladin/dark knight's grip. However, Shirou glared at the gunslinger.

"Then switch Rei and Firion with Ace and Terra! You said they can perform the same tasks!" Shirou pointed his finger at the gunslinger.

"I have been around you and Rei for some time now and I have a firm grasp on your potential, the same could not be said about Kai and Ace. I am interested in Ace's abilities, as such if an enemy does appear I will be able to see how he reacts to the situation and how he uses his skills in battle." Light declared.

"Lousy leader…" Shirou grumbled while crossing his arms like a child denied his favorite toy. A victorious smirk appearing on Ace's face.

"Please understand Shirou." Hikari begged. "Light has a good reason for us teaming up. Don't worry we will team up again soon." The smile on Ace's face couldn't get any wider as he placed an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Ah yes, and Ace?" Said boy turned to the leader, only to feel a small chill down his back. The look in the warrior's eyes gave the impression he had little patience. "Please refrain from any vulgar actions. I am more than willing to send you to Cecil," Light glanced at the gunslinger. Ace froze instantly.

"U-understood boss!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Meanwhile on the roof of the hotel, another certain group was scanning the tops of the buildings and looking down at the various people. Bartz was gripping onto a railing for dear life as he looked down, gulping slightly. Kanna and Zidane were nowhere to be seen, leaving Hunter to walk around the roof. The boy sighed and jumped onto the railing Bartz was glomping, easily balancing on it.

"Why do we have to be so high up?" Bartz groaned.

"Simple," Hunter began. "We don't know if people are listening in and up here there is only one exit! That and we can see everything in the Bazaar. So if Kanna spots the people form yesterday we can track them easily."

"But why so high?!" Bartz screamed, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Because someone thought it was a good idea!" The two males turned around to see Kanna and Zidane roof jumping till they reached Hunter and Zidane.

"Hey I suggested it, you went along with it!" The red haired boy countered. "Anyway what's the plan?"

A small grin appeared on Kanna's face. "Were splitting up. We'll cover the high ground; you scatter around on the low. At least then Bartz won't-"

"I can leave this place?!" Bartz released his grip on the railing, looking like he had found salvation. Zidane nodded slowly.

"Yeah?"

"EXCELLENT!" Bartz cried out as tears poured from his eyes.

With that said, Bartz grabbed Hunter and ran down the stairs, with the younger male being dragged and screaming all the while. "FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOM!"

Bartz's actions, along with the amazingly loud outburst, left the thief and summoner in quiet disbelief.

"He REALLY doesn't like heights at all…" Kanna blinked.

"Nope, doesn't even like flying…"

"Then how did he get paired up with Hunter of all people?" The question the Lolita girl asked her partner caused Zidane to face her with a large grin on his face.

"Easy. They both like adventure."

**End of Chapter 11**

**Okay so you all are lucky! You got TWO updates this month! Hopefully I can squeeze in a third! Anwya thoughts on the new summoners! What do you think? How are the interactions, I need to know I am naturally curious! So talk! **

**TALK TALK TALK TALK TALK! **

**NO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Reviews are the life blood of this fic and without it this fic dies! You don't want that to happen do you? **

**And before I go, luvIT is an actual store but one that focuses on Anime/Video Game/Cartoon accessories! I actually bought a Kingdom Hearts Final Form Sora belt and Miku Hatsune Keychain from them! Check it out the website is on my profile!**


	14. What Is My Purpose?

**HEY KOOPA GUESS WHAT!? I'M TRIPLE UPDATING THIS MONTH!**

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me! And now for Review REPLIES!**

**Kiiroi Senko: Apology accepted! And yes there is a cast of quirky characters so they can be easily distinguishable and interesting! Each summoner is either a foil or has some similar thing that connects them to their respective warrior. As for the Duodecdim charas….wait and see!**

**JeffreyFai: Hikari's OCD is a form of Hoarding. Once she buys something she can never, and I repeat, NEVER part with it. If she does…or even tires...she will have anxiety attacks. Light had to stop her! If he didn't Hikari would make them broke! She is NOT good with money! Compulsive buyer! In a sense Mana's OCD did lead to her death…but her OCD is screwier than the usual ones. Oho? Sensing a connection between the two boys? And yes Zidane and Ace will raise Hell in a sense. XD Rei will have her hands full. **

**LadyJuxtaposition: Looking forward to that? Oh just wait for it. It might be small, but will make an impact. *Evil laugh* Don't worry the Chaos Summoners are gonna appear soon! I suspect you have to wait for two more chapters for a full on appearance, but go ahead and ignore the cameos coming up! And thank you so much! For saying this little Dissidia fic is amazing, you trying your damnest to promote it AND making a bookcover! *MEGA GLOMP* **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter XII: What Is My Purpose?**

It was supposed to be a simple day really. Go into town, trying to obtain items or gil, and search for the comrades. Instead it turned into a game of tag between the two groups, though they didn't know. Each had split up, thinking that was a good idea.

Unfortunately, all three groups forgot, or did not know, about one minor detail.

The name Himemiya.

"I hate your last name Hikari!" Ace yelled as he ran, his partner on his back, trying to escape the mob of Himemiya fanatics.

"Please leave me alone! I maybe the priestess but I am new to this!" Hikari screamed as she ran alongside the two men. Terra was passed out on Ace's back. She had attempted to shield Hikari from the worshipers but failed as she was easily trampled. And to say Hikari herself was trampled was an understatement. She felt hands in places she didn't want to be felt to the point she released a thunder spell to paralyze the people and escape with the group in tow.

"To the forests around the mountains!" The silver haired warrior exclaimed. "We may be able to lose them there!" The three followed the warrior and eventually made it outside of town. The many people were still chasing them as they exited the town, but with luck they managed to avoid the people and made it to the forest. Once they were far in the large forest, the summoners began panting heavily, leaving the male warrior to breath softly.

"That...was a...close one," Ace whispered taking in deep breaths due to fatigue. The sound of groaning by his right ear alerted him thatthe flaxen blond on his back was awakening.

"Terra, are you ok?" Hikari asked, carefully taking the Esper child off her partners back. The female staggered a bit, barely able to stand properly and swayed.

"The world is spinning..." Terra softly answered the girl's question. That in itself told everyone she was not alright. And all three knew who to blame for this predicament.

"ACE!" Hikari whined the young man's name.

"I didn't mean to it just popped out!"

"You said it just so you could flirt with that female merchant! I don't believe you!" The blonde priestess yelled in shameful frustration. Her red cheeks were puffed out in anger, but still failed to make the gunner feel intimidated.

"No offenses Hikari but you're too nice to stay angry…"

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"

"Yeaaaaah…..that's kind of difficult…"

"Enough!" Light exclaimed, earning the attention of both summoners. The warrior's face wasn't portraying anger but it was obvious by the tone of his voice he was a bit annoyed. "Our job is to find our allies, we may have a disadvantage but perhaps they heard that commotion due to Ace's carelessness and constant need to flirt."

"Our allies yes but I don't think the warriors and summoners we are looking for know about my identity." Hikari raised her hand as to offer a suggestion, instead going with stating a fact they all thought.

"Can we just get started on looking? I say we find them and get out of here, the amount of fans in this place is creeping me out!" Ace declared while earning nods form Hikari and Light. The three began to pace up the mountain, Ace carrying Terra on his back once more.

Along the road the Warrior began to ponder a few things, most specifically, the summoner's abilities. He wanted to inquire about their abilities and decided to ask a few questions once he knew which ones to ask. Given by what he saw and was told the past week, Hikari is more of a supporter, using various healing and reinforcement skills along with a few elemental spells. But the magic she displayed a few days ago made it seem like she was more of a full back or center guard. She was able to dispel the magic Kefka and Terra threw at her with simple phrases and understanding of the spell. He had never seen anything like that in the life he can remember. Along with her skills in archery and how he witnessed her evasive actions gave him the feeling she was more of a counter-attacker. Given the large limiter placed on her, the ability to only cast spells at third tier in exchange for using Mana and Reiki, he was slightly surprised. He wanted to ask her questions but every chance he got the girl was jittery and nervous, which was quickly getting on his nerves.

As for the other summoner, he thought back to the fight with Terra and remembered the bullets he used. Ace wasn't just shooting; he was controlling the range and travel of the bullets. Light was incredibly curious about that as he never seen that type of magic at all. Figuring out which queries to ask, he turned to the womanizing gunslinger.

"Ace I have a question if you don't mind answering it?" Light asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your skills. Hikari spoke of them, but never fully explained. I understand you are a shooter mage and you use magic centering on that skill correct? Would you mind explaining how these Shotlocks work?" Ace pondered a bit.

"Well, I'm not the best guy for explanations but I will try…" The male said scratching the back of his head the best he could while holding Terra in one. "Basically shotlocks are a type of magic based around...I suppose you could call it a targeting system. You focus and lock onto your opponents for the magic to work. There are three types of shot locks: Bullet, like Bubble Blast, which basically is using magic to create objects that slam into your target. Beam, which does as it says and shoots a large beam at the opponent and Strike, which is a physical technique using speed or teleporting to be effective...Or something like that. Is that a good explanation?"

"Doesn't it take great concentration in order for it to work?" The priestess asked the young man, to which he nodded.

"It does, not to mention opponents who are faster than the user's eyes or can teleport make the technique hard to use or useless... Oh and if you use shot locks too much in a row without rest you can give yourself a migraine...Hurts like a -"

"Reminds me of my own formulas I have to utilize." Hikari quickly interrupted.

"Uhm, I think I'm stable enough to stand on my own now..." Hikari and Ace slightly jumped. The gunner tilted his head back to see his partner moaning groggily.

"If you're sure," Ace shrugged, placing her down gently. Terra placed her feet firmly onto the ground. Though she wobbled a bit she was able to stand properly. Once the female hybrid was standing, Hikari took out her black flip phone.

"Uhm, should we call and let the others know about the mob attack?" She inquired. The Warrior of Light shook his head.

"They probably already know..."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Sure enough, Shirou's team had heard a juicy little rumor. The Himemiya priestess made a second appearance at the hotel. However she vanished outside of the town and ran into the forest. People were confused as to why she ran.

"So we stay clear of the people for now?" Shirou asked, trying to stay out of the villager's sight.

"That should be obvious…" Rei answered while growling. "This whole place is crazy!"

"I knew they worshiped the goddess but Hikari is being treated similar as such..." Firion whispered. Rei shook her head, having heard the guy.

"No, if it was the Goddess herself here, everyone would stay the hell away from her."

"Why is that?" Cecil asked. Both Shirou and Rei stared at him, until each turned around. Shirou scratched the back of his head as Rei crossed her arms.

"The goddess Hikari serves has a...interesting reputation..."

"She's known as a Three-Faced Goddess because it's said she has a personality disorder and thus has three different personas." The black haired jewel summoner grumbled. Obviously she did not like talking about the subject.

"Reminds me of an Eidolon from my world..." The memory of the said summon and her rather regal but temper made the paladin shiver slightly. Having to fight her to gain her allegiance was something he never wanted to do again. "Do you know of her personalities or is that something only a priestess knows of?"

"The latter. I'm guessing one is like an incredibly friendly one cuz Hikari once said that the goddess likes to pamper her or something. She pampers all of her priestess apparently." Shirou recalled the words Hikari once told him.

"I see…" Firion whispered, trying to picture the goddess they were speaking of. "Well let's get to work, hopefully they won't be too hard to find."

_**"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEEEEEEEEEEEY!?"**_

Everyone among the street froze and stared into the sky.

"That was loud…" Shirou commented.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

A familiar black haired, blue streaked Lolita merchant was huffing about while screaming various phrases. "This is freakin stupid!"

"Calm down Kanna!" Zidane said trying not to get on his summoner's bad side. "We haven't been searching for that long anyway! Only ten minutes!"

"STILL! It shouldn't be that hard to FIND THEM!" Kanna cried out. Both were on top of a building overlooking the main square.

"Well you're right on that...Was there another warrior with them, other than Firion?"

"A young woman with light blonde hair, pony tail...Ring any bells?" The growl failed to stop Zidane's face from lighting up with a smile.

"Sounds like Terra! Look at that we got another lead!"

"So all we gotta do is find a blonde haired girl in all of this crowd? Yeah sounds a HELL of a lot easier!" Kanna was getting impatient, Zidane could easily see that.

"Yeah I gotta agree Terra's easier to find!"

"This Terra girl is blonde in a red dress, how is THAT easier to find!? There's like a tone of females that match that description in this town!" She waved her hands in a circular motion. "How is she easier to find?!" Zidane grinned, causing Kanna to rethink what she thought. She slapped herself in the face, her black arm warmer on her right hand covering her eyes. "Never mind…if anyone could do it, it would be you…"

"Now now we can't find them if you're not willing to look," Zidane argued.

"Doesn't mean that I am not allowed to complain!" Kanna argued back.

"OH!" Zidane stumbled backwards and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Forgive me princess. I never meant to anger you." The female growled again, causing Zidane to laugh sheepishly. "Look at it this way; we gotta be having more luck than Hunter and Bartz…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"BARTZ! Stop wondering off!" The red headed boy yelled. Bartz and he were near the center of town by the fountain. The bazaar was similar to yesterday's layout except several stands were missing, especially one in particular.

"Huh?" Bartz turned back to the young boy who was standing on the fountain edge. "Whoops! Sorry Hunter!"

"Look we have a job to do...So stop messing around"

"Sorry sorry," Bartz rubbed the back of his head. Hunter still felt angry at his partner's constant need to travel about but sighed in the end.

"Hey is something wrong?" Bartz asked as he stepped towards the violet eyed young boy.

"It's nothing." Hunter shook his head.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Come on tell me."

"I mean it its nothing!" Hunter groaned, but he knew that the brown haired male would persist. And he was right; Bartz crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the red headed boy. The staring continued, Hunter felt like Bartz was going to continue that unless he told him. Truth is told Bartz wasn't one for getting angry and his glare carried nothing, but the fact that he could tell he was glaring made Hunter feel more annoyed than anything else. The red headed boy knew that the blue eyed wanderer wouldn't stop till he told him. A soft but annoyed sigh followed his thoughts.

"Fine... It's about... How to put it..." The red haired boy scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

"If you can't place it in words just say it completely."

"But...What if someone finds out?" Bartz tilted his head to the right a bit. What was Hunter trying to hide? It finally hit him.

"Oh! Right...you're afraid if they find out they won't like you and start treating you for who you really are? You want to be seen as an ordinary person that about right?"

"Well yeah...I want them to treat me as a kid. I don't want any special treatment because of my blood. I want to be treated as Hunter. No one else; just Hunter Eckhart."

Bartz smiled. "Yeah, wanting to be seen as you. There's nothing wrong about that. But you know I'm willing to bet that our allies won't think anything of it. We have a king on our side anyway!" At this Hunter perked up.

"Really?"

"Yep! His name's Cecil. Heck and if you ever wanna be a great person I suggest talking to him! He's the nicest guy in the group...but he can also be the scariest..." Bartz shivered greatly at his last few words. Hunter raised his eyebrow in question.

"What happened?"

"Me and Zidane don't talk about... It was bad. Let's leave it at that…" Bartz waved his hand sideways.

"Uh...alright..." Hunter sweatdropped, having taken Bartz's words for granted. _He can't be THAT bad..._

The next thing he knew Bartz was rubbing the boy's head like a kid brother. As he did so Hunter's eyes trailed to the sky. A thought struck him as he gasped. "Hey, yesterday, we sensed the guys somewhere around town square!"

"Yeah?" Bartz replied confused.

"Think about it Bartz...If you were able to sense them, then they must have sensed you! They might go back!"

"Huh, you think so?" Bartz questioned a rather stupid look on his face that caused Hunter to slap himself in the face.

"Bartz I swear..." He mumbled before grabbing the elder male's wrist and dragging him along. "Come on let's go we might get lucky!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Alright, I get it...see ya later..." Shirou closed the black phone and placed it back into his pocket. A heavy sigh left the boy's mouth.

"Let me guess...Mob attack?" Rei asked as she stood with her arms crossed. Cecil and Firion have gone to the stands in the town square, asking about their fellow warriors. Shirou and Rei had done the same but a call from a certain blonde forced them to find an area where the noise of the people wasn't as profound.

"Yep... At this point I'm surprised they don't have wanted posters everywhere."

"They do that and some bounty hunter is going to think of it as a challenge...Or easy money." The jewel summoner spoke while shrugging. As much as Shirou wanted to reply to that, he decided to keep his mouth shut. There are some things that should never be brought to light. Shirou sighed, pretending to be in agreement, or rather was in agreement. Eventually, the two silverette's found them.

"What happened?" Firion asked, referring to the call, to which Rei waved her hand side to side.

"Redux of yesterday. Any luck?"

"None I'm afraid. We tried to find that woman you talked to yesterday, but they all said they haven't seen her shop at all today," Cecil explained.

"She probably skipped town. Her business must have gone down the drain since this town's patron priestess was in," Shirou scratched his head.

"Maybe. Let's try another area, there doesn't seem to be anything here anyway." The males nodded to Rei's suggestion as they walked away from the center of town.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Can you sense them Bartz?" Hunter asked arriving on the scene next to Bartz. The brown haired young man looked around, humming ever so often.

"Nope, sorry Hunter."

"Aw man! Maybe they already passed through here...Hey what do your friends look like?" Hunter asked. Bartz crossed his arms in thought.

"Well, terra has dirty brown hair, and mostly wears red...Cecil, Firion and the Warrior of Light have silver hair... Squall has a scar and brown hair...And Tidus and Cloud have blonde hair, though Cloud's looks more like a chocobo!"

"Very descriptive Bartz…" Hunter said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Really? Thanks Hunter!" At that hunter face palmed again.

_Why is the most descriptive one the guy with chocobo hair? Bartz you really do have a one tracked mind…_

"YO!" A shout brought Bartz and Hunter to face the incoming Kanna and Zidane, running towards them.

"Any luck?" Hunter asked as Kanna was trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Yeah. Turns out the guys were here just a few seconds ago!"

"Are you serious!? We missed them!?" Hunter screamed.

"It gets better, when we were talking about silver haired people, they said one of the guys from the description sounded a lot like the ones that were with the priestess I mentioned yesterday walking around town!" Kanna added.

"Wait wait wait! A priestess, as in the HIMEMIYA priestess? Wouldn't that mean?" Hunter asked. Kanna nodded, not even having to think about what Hunter said as they shared the same exact thought.

"Yeah uh...what's so special about this priestess anyway?" Bartz asked.

"Basically Bartz, the priestess is famous around here since most of the village here worships the God of Swords." Kanna explained. "So she probably escaped from the townsfolk."

"Meaning one group should try the forest!" Zidane advised. "Kanna let's go... You know how bad Bartz is in forests." Kanna nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Zidane. As for you guys, see if you can track them down in the city just in case." And with that she and her partner jumped back on to the rooftops and made their way to the forest.

"Let's try to track them again Bartz." The violet eye boy sighed as he turned around. Once he did he felt like smacking himself in the head, Bartz vanished…again. "BARTZ!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari sighed heavily as she sat on a nearby rock. She never expected to be run out of town, especially not like this. She knew it was her family name that people came after her. She knew her family was popular, but she never expected it to be THIS bad. She started to understand celebrities and why it is they would always hide their identities in public and wear disguises.

"You're thinking about the riot from earlier correct?" Light asked stepping towards her. All Hikari could do was smile shamelessly. He hit it right on the nail.

"Sadly yes." She answered while sighing.

"You don't want to be treated like a celebrity am I right?"

She sighed again, laughing sheepishly. "I haven't done anything to be treated like one. They are only excited because a person carrying the Himemiya name is in town. In honesty, I think I can understand how they feel, but in the end, they only see me as a priestess of the Himemiya Shrine...not as myself...Even though, that generalization...is all I have..." Her last words grew dull. The warrior closed his eyes, trying to find the right words to say without upsetting her more.

"Being seen as who you want to be is difficult, but always remember, the Himemiya priestess standing before me is a part of who you are. It is nothing to be ashamed of, nor disappointed in. It is up to you how to show off the rest of yourself."

"Light…" Red-violet orbs looked up at the silver haired warrior. "Thank you."

"He is right." Terra said. "It's up to you to make the most of who you are as a person."

Hikari blushed before it receded. _'But how can I? I don't have the skills of my sister or the raw power of my mother..._' Her thoughts trailed on.

"You know I hate to break up this moment but..." Ace whispered. "I think there's something in the trees above us…" The two warriors and the priestess looked up. The leaves in some of the trees were shaking as something was moving through them.

"Keep quiet…" Light ordered as he and Terra changed into battle mode. "We do not know if this is an enemy or a docile creature, so be prepared." As the leaves rattled and swayed with the movement of the thing in the trees, Light prepared his sword in case of a monster. The thing dropped to the forest floor. The group stayed on alert, ready to fight the mysterious monster of the forest, the most powerful monster of all.

A squirrel.

The humans all blinked in rapid succession as the tiny brown animal stared at them for some time. In under a minute the animal scurried off. The group sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't dangerous. Hikari however looked a bit crushed, muttering something about the fluffy tail running away.

"Geez…" Ace sighed, dropping his arms to the side. "All that for a squirrel…"An explosion set off near the mountains behind Ace. The man's gun slid off of his fingers as he turned his head to the rising smoke.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Ace spoke in a whisper and rather quickly as he grabbed his gun. The warrior continued to observe the smoke until something caught his eye. Silver blue orbs widen. The man immediately ran towards the smoke.

"Ah wait LIGHT!" Hikari called out as she ran after the warrior she was contracted to.

"More running?" Ace whined.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"What the hell was that!?" Kanna shouted as she and Zidane stepped onto the outskirts of the forest.

"Over there!" Zidane shouted as he pointed to the smoke rising from the mountains. "Double time Kanna!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Aw for crying out loud now what!?" Shirou exclaimed.

"The others must have saw it...even the warriors we haven't found!" Cecil replied.

"Knowing them they would want to see what happened!" Firion spoke.

"Let's go then!" Rei shouted as they too ran to the smoke.

As for Hunter and Bartz...

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"No no no no more running!" Hunter was hugging a telephone pole for dear life, leaving Bartz to try and pry him off. "It can be acid rain for all I care I'm too tired and I AIN'T MOVIN'!"

"Come on Hunter..." Bartz said as tried to pull the young boy off the pole. "Kanna and Zidane may need our help."

"She's a freakin Ninja! She doesn't need OUR help!" Hunter countered.

"You know, for someone who says they're tired, you sure are using a LOT of energy to scream and hold that pole!" Bartz continued to pull on the boy as onlookers began to watch them.

"Need help Bartz?" A voice said

"Thanks Cloud that's appreciated!" Bartz said as Cloud came forward to pull a now slack Hunter of the pole. "Thanks for your help. See you later Cloud!" He said running off before doing a double take. "Cloud! It's been a while!"

"Took him three times to figure it out?" Kai appeared from around the corner.

"Bartz can be absentminded at times…" Hunter said picking himself up. Kai's eyes fell onto the young man as he stood up.

"Ah great...another kid..."

"Who are you calling a kid!? I'm 15 years old! I'm not a kid!"

"Fine...A brat that's new." At this Kai flicked the boy's forehead. A powerful force was behind it as Hunter found himself on the ground once more.

"Say that again!" Hunter stood up faster than the Chocobos that attacked Bartz.

"Okay, brat." Kai smirked. The red haired summoner clenched his fingers in anger, his teeth gritted; the taller male was asking to get hit.

"Kai we don't have time for this," Cloud remarked to his partner, not even looking at him as his eyes were closed.

"Come on we have to help Kanna and Zidane!" Bartz tried to compromise as he placed himself between Kai and Hunter.

"They have a point brat," Kai smirked.

"Fine and stop calling me brat!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Kanna and Zidane jumped, flew and ran as fast as they could towards the summet, passing by various trees and rock formations.

"Any ideas what it might be Zidane?"

"I got one guess, and I hope I'm wrong. Those stupid manikins walking around with my face but not my restraint!"

"If they try to rape me I will kill you!"

"NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Zidane yelled with a blush.

"Sure it wasn't Zidane…"

"IT WASN'T!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari, Light, Ace and Terra were nearing the site. It would only be a few more moments till they reached the mountain slope where the explosion occurred.

"I wish I knew what was happening up there!" Hikari announced as she ran as fast as she could. Ace smirked.

"Never fear, your Eagle Eyes are here!" Ace sang. At this the girl turned her head.

"Wha-"

**BANG!**

Hikari's head collided with a branch. The branch of the tree snapped in half at the girl's blow of the head, and the blond stumbled around. Terra and Light stopped running when they heard the yelp.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Terra asked in worry over her friends constant swaying. The female shook her head in response.

"I am okay!"

"Ouch... Looked like it hurt…" Ace winced at the girl's move. "I think this is the part where Kai would chime in about having a hard head…"

"Must you make a joke?" Light asked; making sure the blow hadn't caused bleeding. Luckily there didn't seem to be any blood or markings, just a small bump. Hikari swayed a bit but smiled.

"I'm ok and it's fine for Ace to make a joke. And he's right; I do have a hard head. After my priestess training I would be surprised if I wasn't..." Hikari slightly giggled.

Terra and Ace looked at each other. _'It couldn't be that hard could it?'_ To try and understand her training, both of them began to imagine what could have happened.

**-Terra's Imagination-**

"Get back to work!" A shadowy woman ordered, Hikari chained to the floor as she focused her Reiki to destroy only the tip of a lit candle.

**-Ace's Imagination-**

"Good work my dear…" The silhouette women remarked. "Now I believe it is time for a break…" A husky whisper escaped her lips as she made a come hither movement with her finger.

_'That would have been awful!'_ Terra shivered in fright of what she could have endured. Confusion was an understatement as Hikari watched her friends faces. Hikari blinked a few times, her head tilted to the side a bit.

"What were...you thinking of?" Then it hit her. "Ah right you don't know who Shishou-ACE YOUR BLEEDING!" Hikari screamed as she saw the blood coming out of the man's nose. Both Light and Terra quickly turned to Ace, who had a rather goofy grin on his face.

"W-what?" He was brought out of his daydream and the grin quickly vanished. "It's just an old treasure hunter injury. It's something that is slowly healing. Nothing to worry about!" He waved his right hand in a matter to get her not to worry about it.

"Do you want me to heal it?" Hikari asked.

"Nah its fine!"

"Treasure Hunter?" Light asked Terra, who only giggled in response.

"He means thief."

"I HEARD THAT!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Zidane and Kanna landed on the hard concrete ground of the mountain. Zidane felt like dropping to his knees but couldn't knowing they would still have to walk to get there. The tailed boy picked himself up and walked behind Kanna as she strode off.

The mountains were rather sturdy, even though an explosion that would have caused at least a rock avalanche was set off.

"Mountains... Bartz is going to hate this…" Zidane groaned looking upwards. "Why wasn't an avalanche set off? I mean, this is the perfect place…"

"Who knows?" Kanna answered slowly making her way up. "This is easy."

"A bit too easy..." Zidane spoke. He looked around as they ascended higher and higher, eventually cutting into a path with mountain hills on both sides of them. "Man I am surprised. We haven't met a single manikin-"

_**BOOM!**_

Right on cue, an orange manikin of a rather buffed older male landed in front of them. A rather large sword in his hands, he stuck the sword into the ground and rotated his right arm, trying to get a good feel through it, just like the original he was based off of.

"You just had to talk didn't you?" Kanna growled slightly. Her right hand traveled to a medium sized pouch on her back, pulling out a jet black circular disc. Attaching it to her wrist the girl smirked as four curved blades appeared from a tiny slit around the disc. Zidane changed into his combat form and summoned his twin swords.

"This guy... Wasn't fun to fight against then, won't be fun now." The three stared each other down, the wind brushing them with a soft breeze. Kanna moved her right foot. That instant, the manikin charged at the female, ready to bring his sword down on the girl. Kanna just smirked and threw her shuriken as she jumped back. The Phantom just moved his head as it reared its sword back.

"Fell for it!" Kanna smirked as the shuriken flew back wrapping around the sword revealing the shuriken was attached to a thin yet durable wire. Kanna recaptured the black disc and pulled, causing the sword and the hand of the phantom to be dragged towards the ninja and captured.

"Zidane now!" The blond haired boy smirked and launched himself towards the manikin. As he did a rune appeared in front of the manikin. Zidane pressed the rune, causing a massive burst of energy to hit the crystal puppet dead on, shattering it into millions of pieces **[Free Energy]**. Kanna yanked on the disc attached to her arm, causing the wire to return and rewound itself into the slot of the disk as Zidane stood up.

"Wow...that was-"

"Jinx us again I dare you!" Kanna pointed her finger in Zidane's face.

"Ok, ok...Let's just get going…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Are we there yet?" Ace complained as the four of them marched up the mountain path.

"Not yet. We still got about two miles..." Hikari stated. The boy's body slumped at her reply. They have been walking for what seemed to be an hour towards the blast that was set off thirty minutes ago. Grunting once more in frustration Ace looked at the rising smoke, until he saw something shinning in the distance. Squinting his eyes to get a better look he regretted even wanting to know what was up there.

"Oh just great, more mooks..." Ace observed. The others looked towards the direction of the dying smoke, but couldn't find anything besides that. Or rather, could see anything. They were still too far away. Light turned to the gunsman.

"I'm impressed. You managed to see the manikins from this far away?"

"Meh. I already had awesome eyesight, I just trained them further. My best record is about 500 yards."

"That's five Chocoball fields!" Hikari shouted in astonishment. Ace smiled with pride all over his face, his hands at his hips.

"I know I'm that good."

"Is it possibly for you to shot down the manikins form this distance?" The silver haired leader inquired.

"If you want me too just say the word!" Ace pulled out his gun from the holster and rotated the barrel till it clicked to the side, revealing six open holes. Ace pulled out a few bullets form his back pouch and placed them in till it was full. With another click the barrel snapped back into place.

"Instead of shooting, I want you to try to garner their attention to us."

"Say what?"

"The higher they are the more advantage they possess. Try to use your skills to bring them to our ground level." Light explained. Ace still didn't understand.

"So you want me to do what?" the warriors sighed

"Think of it like this, maybe shoot the ground they are standing on so they come down to our level," Terra suggested.

"Ooooh! hehe understood!" Ace said smiling embarrassingly while saluting before pulling the gun from his right leg holster. "Basically grab their attention with a shot and if they are stupid enough they will see where it's coming from right?" Ace asked, to which the warrior nodded. "It'll take a couple rounds, but I can pull THAT off! Let's get started!" Aiming into the smoke he pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to fly into a red manikin that looked like Kefka. "Think you can steal my Terra…THINK AGAIN!" Rounds of bullets flew through the air, either shattering the manikins or gaining their attention. "Payback's a bitch!" His voice boomed as laughter accompanied the constant noise of the gun.

"He is enjoying this isn't he?" Light narrowed his eyes while Terra sighed at what Ace declared.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Okay I hear them, but I don't see them!" Zidane announced. They were battling manikin after manikin and were about to drop out and run away until gunfire broke them out of their stupor. The manikins reacted to it, and within the few seconds of the firing shots, the crystal puppets left the two warriors.

"Should we follow the manikins?" Kanna asked getting tired.

"And get shot at? No thanks!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well I did what you asked...and now they are heading for us!" Ace declared. Light summoned his sword and shield, Hikari called upon her bow sword, Terra changed into her battle attire, and Ace reloaded his gun. They were set up, ready for battle.

They just didn't see another group behind them.

"I AM NOT A KID!" An angry scream along with a small explosion forced the group to turn around to see what had transpired. Behind them, Kai was holding his sheathed blade, smirking. Alongside him, Cloud's head hung in exasperation. There were two other boys with him. One looked like someone around Ace's age, brown hair, blue zip up sleeveless hoodie, a light sandy colored thin sweater underneath, tan trousers, and green boots.

The second was a young boy with darker brown hair with spikes, but instead of pointing upward, they pointed down, a puffy red vest, white t-shirt, blue jean shorts that were cut off past his kneecaps with large pockets at both sides, brown and black shoes, and easily seen white socks.

"Bartz?" Light remarked with surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there Leader! What's going on?"

"No surprise, no shock expression, just a 'how do you do?' He's certainly different..." Ace whispered to Hikari as she nodded her head.

"Bartz, it's good to see you but we have problems!" Terra pointed at the oncoming Manikins.

"Oh those guys…" Bartz whined, changing into his original attire. "I can help with that!" Placing both hands on the ground he called out in a falsetto sounding remarkably like Terra, "Please!" From the ground busts of water came out sending the manikins back **[Flood]**.

"Wait isn't that Terra's move?!" Hikari gasped.

"He's a mime. Damn...Haven't seen one of those in a LONG time..." Ace commented. As the waters receded, several manikins charged. Bartz reacted swiftly by summoning a shield similar to the Warrior of Light's. He threw the shield forward then up to knock his opponent closer, then he summoned a silver lance akin to that of Firion's perform a lance combo to knock them away **[Ascendant Lance]**.

"Hey brat!" Cloud's summoner called out to the red head. "What _can_ you do?" Hunter gritted his teeth at the word brat and pulled out a double sided sword. The middle section extended, making it look like a double blade lance.

"This!" Hunter rushed forward before jumping into the air, with his free left hand he waved it, causing a part of the earth to move upwards as he landed on it. Grasping his lance with both hands, he began to spin it, slowly at first than faster and faster, before stopping creating a blade of wind to fly out and slice one of the manikins

Kai clapped and whistled, slightly impressed with the boy's technique. Hunter heard it and gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed with the man's sarcasm. He turned around and glared at the man, pointing his right index finger at the black haired male.

"Think you can do better?" Those were the wrong words to use. Kai smirked. The man walked past the group and was now standing in front of Hunter.

"Watch," Kai drew the sword he kept sheathed since the battle with Terra. "And learn, KID." The blade hummed lightly as several letters on the blade lit up. A fiery red glow replaced the steel gray of the blade. "[**Flametongue!]**" Kai called out as he charged towards the manikins, and with a quick swing, a fiery slash cut through the manikins. He only had to hit one for the slash to carry through, several of the crystals breaking without even being touched.

Naturally Hunter felt his jaw drop. He did not expect the black haired summoner to have THAT much power. Sadly violet eyes failed to see a sliver of crystal behind him.

"New guy!" Ace yelled out, prepared to take a shot at the manikin before bolts of blue lightning came down on the green manikin child. Hunter ducked at the feeling of electricity. The bolts and sudden destruction of the manikin made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. The boy crashed onto the ground, panting at the close encounter with the manikin. In front of him landed Kanna and Zidane.

"Sorry we're late Hunter!" Kanna smiled in a rather perky way. "We got held up." Hunter smiled before walking up to Kanna and giving her a high five. While doing that Zidane walked up to people he did recognize.

"Been awhile Cloud, Leader and of course the lovely~ Terra!" Zidane raised his hand in a hello motion before going up to Terra and taking her hand into his, placing his lips on the back of her hand.

"More allies?" Hikari asked. To this Zidane turned to the female blond.

"Why hello there!" Zidane moved closer to Hikari. "I've seen my fair share of priestesses but not one as cute as you." Despite the words of praise, Hikari was hooked on the appendage on the back of his buttocks rather that his words.

"You... Have a tail?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no! It's rather cute!" Hikari watched the tail wag and twitch slightly, amazed at the fact that this boy had a tail. She circled around the young blonde.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Same as me..."

"Guess this is a match made in-"

"But why are you so short?"

"W-what?" Zidane fumbled his words while Ace just burst into laughter. Hikari then turned to the designer ninja she met the day before. "How did you get here so fast and why didn't you tell us you were a summoner?"

"I didn't know you guys were summoners what was I to do, announce to the world I was a follower of a goddess from another world?"

"Good point…" The blond mumbled, lowering her head. 

"As for your second question…" The female puffed out her chest in pride. "I'm a goddamn NINJA!"

"A money grabbing, extremist ninja!" Zidane declared.

"At least I'm better than a womanizing tailed pervert that cheats on his girlfriend!" Kanna smirked and replied.

"Hey, what did I tell you about mentioning the misses?" Zidane replied

"Zidane, you didn't?" The silver haired leader narrowed his eyes at his teammate.

"Haven't done a thing... And I don't plan on it!"

"We're finishing this later, a new batch of manikins are coming our way!" Ace declared. Everyone faced the mountain path, and indeed, several of the mooks were there. As they were charging towards them, Ace's eyes squinted. "Wait...there are some people by the spot the manikins were at! They look like bandits!"

"You mean bandits still exist?" Hikari asked in utter shock.

"If there is money to be made, than there will always be bandits," Light summoned his shield in his left hand, his sword remaining in his right. "Knock out the bandits, do not and I repeat do not kill!" He ordered

"Sheesh, you act like we're murderers or something," Kai replied to their leader.

"Yo! Why are the manikins here to begin with?!" Zidane yelled as one of them tried to hit him, but he dodged with a simple dodge roll and slashed the manikin upward **[Rumble Rush]**, leaving him easy pickings for Terra's **[Meltdown]**. The warrior parried his duplicate's attacks, thinking about what Zidane said.

_'Manikins were designed to hunt us down. This could also apply to the summoners. But I don't sense anymore of our comrades. The only other reason would be if there was something of importance Chaos' forces desired. What could be up in that mountain?'_ Light shook his head. An orange colored manikin resembling a teenager tried to attack him with a sword slash, but the warrior blocked it with his own sword and brought his shield and sword together. "SHINE!" He cried out, the shield glowing with a magnificent brilliance that completely decimated the Manikin **[Shield of Light]**. Hikari watched the events unfold. Kai and Cloud were working in perfect unison. Kai's sword glowed yellow, a barrage of thunder bolts targeting the nearest manikin **[Thunder Blade]**. Kai was a person who could only attack those closest to him; he had no long range abilities, only close range. Cloud would cover him with that weakness. Cloud swung his sword in a circle, a small black cloud forming.

"Stars, rain down!" He swung the sword, and several small meteors **[Meteorain]** flew out of the hole and destroyed the manikins a distance away from them. Kanna threw her shuriken, the star circling a few manikins, bringing them closer to Zidane. The boy smirked as a rune was created under the group Kanna reeled in, exploding in a burst of energy **[Free Energy]**, destroying the several manikins.

The boy, whom Hikari heard was called Hunter, was parrying several manikin attacks. When a Garland like one swung its sword, Hunter jumped in midair, landing behind Bartz. A replica of Cecil's sword laid in his hands. He swung the sword in an arc, sending out a wave of light energy at the crystals puppets **[Luminous Wave]** as they were knocked back to Terra who had summoned several Holy orbs that circled around the crystal puppets. Terra began chanting lightly as the balls fused together to create one massive one that only continued to grow large. Terra opened her closed eyes.

"**[Ultima]**!" The ball shrunk quickly before exploding, the once bodies made of crystal completely shattered. Hikari could only watch as everyone pulled together to defeat the crystal beings. All she could do was stand there and watch. Each of her teammates were amazing, even the reluctant Terra. It made her wonder...what could she offer to them? She wasn't even fighting, and wasn't even needed. One of the bandits, one wearing white trousers, black shoes, a white shirt with armor over the chest and a helmet, turned to face the warriors moving in an odd fashion, as if each limb was chained to something. He slowly moved over to where an unaware Cloud was, raising a broken sword above his head. Red-violet eyes managed to see the bandit and gawked.

"Cloud behind you!" Hikari was ready to draw her bow, but stopped. The memory of the train incident flashed inside her mind. _'No...I..I have to shoot!'_ Her hands trembled madly. She was too afraid to shoot. Too afraid to miss and injure someone again. Cloud heard the girl's screams, and turned, the sword nearly hitting him until a bullet was shot to the bandit's head, knocking him out. Cloud turned to the perpetrator, Ace, loading his gun with blue and silver bullets.

"Don't worry, tranquilizer bullet!" He smiled. Cloud nodded his thanks as he turned to see the other bandits slowly making their way down

" Zidane!" The warrior cried out as he defended himself against multiple assaults. "I want you and your Summoner to go to the explosion site! Find out what is there that would obtain our enemies curiosity! From what I witnessed you two are the fastest, go now!" He ordered, to which Zidane nodded, but Kanna was bewildered.

"Huh?! What!? There's money bags here! I am not leaving without-GUARGH!" Kanna was interrupted by her warrior's pulling. He had grabbed her by the hair to garner her attention.

"They can take care of themselves let's go!" The tailed boy Kanna groaned but followed Zidane as he took off towards the site.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Heavy armor footsteps trotted on dirt ground, pausing ever so often to examine the place the person found himself at. Except, this person, wasn't a person at all. The person wore a sky blue suit of armor with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders, and a long blue cape. The helmet used to shield both head and face was topped with a two-ended plume and had a thin opening for eyesight. The armor was decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads. Around his waist was an extravagant loincloth skirt that looked to be made of a rare fabric. In the person's right hand, which was covered in white gloves and yet nails that resembled claws were out, was an odd gold, demonic looking sword that did not seem out of place.

"So this is the location…" A hollow, deep male voice echoed through the teal colored helmet, looking at the damage that was caused. "Those tools should be put to good use down there." He slowly walked forward before he heard odd whistling. Turning the man summoned a blue pentagon shield to stop a familiar black shuriken. The star collided with the shield before being called back by the wire. "You came quicker than I expected." Facing him was Kanna and Zidane.

"Great…" Zidane groaned in disbelief. "It's Exdeath."

"Exdeath? So he's...a Chaos Warrior..." This was the first time Kanna laid eyes on a warrior. In the two weeks she had known Zidane, Bartz and Hunter, she has never encountered a warrior, especially one of his might. She could feel power radiate off of the being. Was this man…even human?

"I can't tell you too much about him Kanna, Bartz and Cecil could tell you more than me...Just be careful, he is really good with shield spells…"

"An understatement if I ever heard one," Exdeath said staring at the two speedsters. "I suggest you leave worms, this is no place for you."

"Then why would someone like you come to a place riddled with insects?!" Kanna retorted pointing her shuriken at the demon tree.

"That is none of your concern." The towering chaos warrior replied gruffly.

"So you don't want to talk, well then you're not going anywhere!" Slamming her hands into another hand sign her shadow began to grow longer and seemed to be reaching for something. "**[Shadow Bind]**!" The shadows speed increased, becoming long, thin like binds that surrounded the warlock and captured him. "There, now you can't leave that spot!" Swatting her hands together the girl grinned.

"Imbecile." A small circle grew around Exdeath till it moved backwards. In an instant, Exdeath teleported to that spot **[Reverse Polarity]**, the shadows that were once surrounding him vanishing. Kanna blinked then cursed.

"Dammit...you could have told me he teleports!" She complained. Zidane laughed rather sheepishly.

"Haha...yeah kinda forgot about that..."

"How often does he teleport actually?" Kanna asked

"...All the time," Zidane said sheepishly

"Then how do you forget!?"

"Enough!" Exdeath yelled. "You worms are tying my patience. Perhaps I should send you to the void now?"

"Uh..." Kanna's face drained. The void? As in THAT VOID!? "NO THANK YOU!" Kanna grabbed Zidane and was about ready to bail, until Zidane stuck his Mage Mashers into the ground, halting the girl's run and her landing on her behind.

"What is wrong with you?" Zidane raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden desire to flee.

"I don't wanna go to some no name dimension WITHOUT some way to get home!" Kanna yelled.

"I see your point, but there has to be something in that cave behind Exdeath, why else would he be here?" This caused Kanna to glance at him, an odd spark in her eyes. Seeing Kanna's look he tried another tactic. "It might be worth something, like, oh I don't know…one million gil?" The blonde womanizer shrugged in possibility. Kanna's eyes widen.

"Ok I'm in." She declared placing her shuriken behind her as she reached for a stand of her hair. "Hope you're ready, to be defeated!" She pressed a button on the shuriken disc. The blades retraced and the disc's opening for the wires expanded. Both sides of the disc became two handles with a crescent like blade. It looked like a sickle but there were two of them connected to a black ribbon.

"Must you insist on a futile battle?" A ball of light began to form in the palm of the armored man's hand. Once the ball was fully formed, he threw it at the two **[Vacuum Wave]**, but both dodged the fast moving ball. Kanna jumped while Zidane rolled to the side. However, the ball bounced off of the ground, and slammed into Kanna's stomach. The girl cringed as she fell to the ground, landing on the hard mountain path.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Zidane yelled rushing to the warlord. Exdeath turned and threw his sword, with Zidane dodging. "Hah you missed!" Kanna struggled to get up as she watched Exdeath's sword turn in midair and rush towards the unaware Zidane. In retaliation, the woman swung one end of her kusarigama, the chains wrapping around the sword. With a strong pull she managed to yank the sword from midair and onto the ground. Zidane took the opportunity and jumped, ready to strike. "You're wide open!"

"Think again!" Exdeath declared as a blue-white-green hexagon shield formed, blocking the swords from injuring him **[Protect Guard]**. Zidane grunted in response, landing on the ground in front of Exdeath. Kanna rushed forward as the shield disappeared and Exdeath decided to land on the ground. With both of her scythe chain handles in hand, she prepared to strike, only to come face to face with Exdeath's sword. The sword slashed, but Kanna blocked the attempted.

The sword backed away before charging again, causing another block from Kanna, pushing her back. As Zidane saw this and rushed forward, Exdeath changed the target of his sword, as it rocketed towards the tailed boy.

"Don't you ever learn?" Kanna announced, wrapping one end of her kusarigama around the sword. Before she could slam it on the ground however, the sword kept going, missing Zidane but dumping Kanna on top of him.

"Pathetic," The Tin giant re summoned his blade to his side. "It is time to end this." Four orbs of dark gray and black formed around the black haired blue streaked summoner and dark blond warrior. The orbs continued to circle them at impressive speed till they collided onto them **[Grand Cross]**. Screams of pain echoed through the area, smoke rising from the explosion. Despite his victory, Exdeath would not laugh, only scoff.

"I wasted more energy on those insects than I should have...hmm?" Exdeath watched the smoke clear. What he saw perked his interest. Neither of the bodies was there. "So they escaped...That ninja must have done it..." He scanned the area, trying to find them through sight or through aura. Realizing he couldn't find either, his gaze turned back to the cave. "No matter, I will finish what I had started. The Divine Instrument must be inside..." Exdeath began the slow walk into the cave. As he walked through it and nothing could be seen the ground where Kanna and Zidane were hit began to crack as they burst from it. Both gasped for air, crawling out of the hole Kanna created with one of her techniques. Even so it's a known fact you can't breathe in dirt, so both were dying for air. Kanna fell backwards on the ground, arms and legs spread out wide.

"That was way too close!" Brown eyes dilated as the female panted for oxygen, breathing in and releasing wildly.

"Holy Gaia I thought I was gonna die!" Zidane declared loudly.

"Divine instrument...He is going to teleport when he gets it isn't he?"

"No point in making traps is there?" The boy sat down crossing his legs as Kanna remained laying on the ground.

"Fraid not..." Kanna whispered. "Wanna retreat for now?"

"Don't have a choice. I couldn't even put a dent in the guy, let alone hit 'em." Zidane uncrossed his legs and stood up, lending his hand for Kanna, which she took.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

As for the other group, they handled themselves nicely as none of them were injured too badly, and all of the manikins were destroyed and the bandits subdued. Ace and Cloud were tying the unconscious men up.

"I don't understand…why would bandits work with the Manikins?" Hikari asked

"I could be wrong but did anyone see them move quicker than a slow walk?" Cloud inquired.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Their actions…It didn't look like there were their own…." This perked Hikari's interest. If anything they did act similar to the conductor a few days ago. Mean the Emperor could have been involved. However, unlike the man from then, the bandits seemed to be more...uncontrollable. Did the so called king not have the ability to control multiple people? And if so, why control this many people? Why not just send the manikins and be over and done with? Was there a second ploy to all of this? Her last thought made her eyes widen.

"Could this have been a distraction!?"

"If that's the case, than that means..." Cloud began before he was interrupted

"Kanna's in danger!" At the realization Hunter ran as fast as his legs could, climbing up the mountain path.

"WHOA HUNTER!" Bartz called out as he ran after the young boy.

"Are we going after him?" Ace asked. Light nodded confirming the question. "Great, more work"

The six followed the two that left earlier up into the mountain. Eventually they caught up to Bartz and Hunter, and found Kanna and Zidane. Sadly they weren't expecting them to be in their current condition. Zidane was helping Kanna up, her right arm around his neck.

"Zidane!" The tailed boy turned to his best friend and smiled.

"Sheesh...took you guys long enough..."

"What happened?" Hikari asked rushing over. She placed her right hand on Kanna's back. Muttering a low **[Cure]**, a light green glow emanated from the blonde's right hand and onto Kanna's back, earning a hiss before it being reverted to a pleasurable moan of approval by Kanna.

"Exdeath happened…" Zidane groaned. "He basically destroyed us..."

"Looks that way..." Cloud replied. Once Kanna was deemed okay by the priestess, Hikari knelled down and placed her hand on top of Zidane's head. In mere seconds, the familiar glow of the healing spell enveloped the blue eyed boy.

"Thanks for that," Kanna stretched her arms outwards. "By the way, Exdeath mentioned something about a divine instrument...Or something among those lines. Anyone know anything?" Hikari's eyes widen in shock. Yep, she knew something; she must have to make that response.

"Divine Instruments. They are relics created by the gods. They can range from weapons to various household items. Even so, each is filled with incredible power. My shrine is in possession of two of them."

"I suppose you have the relics of your goddess, Hikari?" Light asked. Said girl nodded slowly.

"So... These relics what would the guy want with them?"

"Like I said, god empowered objects. They have amazing abilities. I would show you one of mine but..." Hikari pulled out a bookmark with a gold ribbon and odd runes on it. "I don't have the power to summon it, even with my grimoire's help."

"Shame...Could have been useful." Kai said "Oh yeah who gets to fight this exodus guy by the way?"

"Exdeath." Bartz corrected. "And he comes from the same world as me, sort of...so..."

"Meaning we do…" Hunter sighed in annoyance. He knew he had to take out any and all forces that are deemed evil, but going against a warrior that had Kanna, who was a ninja, panting and having lost to him, the red head boy was less than thrilled to have him as an enemy. Even so he would defeat him. He made a promise to himself to defeat any and all evil to make this world safe. He was given the chance, and the red haired boy was determined to keep it.

"Where is he?" The Warrior of Light scanned the area, feeling the slight pressure of the Chaos Warrior around him. Kanna pointed to inside the cave.

"He went inside, wondering if there was one of those instruments there but he hasn't come out since. Me thinks he teleported away."

"Is there any way to check if there is one?"

Hikari just shook her head. "It's near impossible to scan for one... I would need to know everything just to scan and even than..."

"It might not appear." The silver haired leader presumed.

"I'm sorry, I am really sorry..." Hikari replied shamefully. He won't admit it but it was beginning to get on his nerves. The warrior was confused on why she was apologizing, and why for something that wasn't her fault.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

The group didn't know but they were being watched. A dark figure was watching them carefully, seemingly waiting for something.

"Didn't you once tell me that you disliked using people as puppets because they shouldn't be tools...Or something like that?" A female voice called out.

"Orders are orders," The voice of the figure, a male voice, replied in a monotone without turning around. "What are you doing here? I can walk back to base."

"They want you to report back now. Not five days later."

"I see. Aias is being rather impatient." The man complained as he walked off, the female behind him.

"You're just going to leave the Cosmos Summoners? Why don't we just take them out now? You know like an undercover job. It would be easy!"

"My orders were to leave them alone, if you want to fight them, send manikins."

"That's not fighting that's being fuckin lazy!" The woman complained as waist length hair swept with the wind. "We could take them out now and blame a rockslide and no one would know!"

The man just shook his head, "We aren't meant to fight them just yet. We wait for now and then strike."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Along a dark corridor, a massive door on one end and a broken stain glass mural on the other. A ripped up red carpet covered the floor from the door to the mural as a throne sat, with the Emperor in it, underneath the stained glass. Away from the throne stood Exdeath.

"Ah Exdeath I see you have returned," The emperor smirked from his newly placed throne. It was made of exquisite white gold with demonic looking armrests and what could only be described as a hand carved image of demonic and angelic looking emperors on the back rest. "Did you find what interested you?"

The entropic adversary nodded as he created a small dark orb. Reaching inside, he removed an intricate wooden box. The box was covered in golden seals as they faintly glowed with power, keeping the box's contents in check. The orb vanished as Exdeath placed the box on the ground backing away slowly. Once he did, the box opened itself as a bright light released from the elongated object. Once the light passed, in its place was a sheathed blade.

"A sword?" The Emperor asked, looking at the blade as if looking at something revolting. "You wasted part of the manikin army on a sword? My, my Exdeath perhaps we should just retire you if that is all you can gather."

"Then you are a fool conquer if you don't comprehend the swords power."

"Truly? Than perhaps you can explain."

"Very well. The sword appears to be a relic of this worlds' gods; powerful objects which can upset even the powers of the gods if used in the right hands…"

"Interesting, now tell me Exdeath. Did cosmos' warriors get in the way?"

"Yes however they weren't sent to the void. I have labeled them as no threat to any of us... Except of course Kuja. But even then the summoners would be unable to match even ten percent of his power."

"I see and will your summoners report say the same thing?" Exdeath just nodded as no words were needed. "Then perhaps we should take care of our insect problem before they become a swarm. Let's send Golbez. Time to see if he has learned his lesson from last time." As Exdeath began to walk away the emperor stopped him one last time. "By the way Exdeath, the sword's name before I put it away?"

"Durandal…" The demonic being vanished in a pillar of light leaving the gold clad king to ponder what he was told.

"Relics that can best even the gods..." The emperor said to himself. The usual cocky grin on his face became an enlightened smirk. "Useful but not reliable if we have to find them. Perhaps I found a job even Jecht can manage properly…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Eventually the Mountain Group found their way back to the entrance of the town, though not really entering it due to the morning's events. Kanna and Zidane were properly healed but they were still sore, hence the various winces of pain they would produce every few minutes. Luckily Rei, Firion, Shirou and Cecil were out by the entrance, in the exact same place Hikari and the others rested at before the explosion.

"We miss the action again?" Shirou groaned.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kai smirked. The black haired boy rolled his eyes as he walked off. Rei huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly….could this day get any-"

"Good evening!~" The jewel summoner froze. She turned around to see a boy shorter and younger than her…with a tail. What? "I know I've seen my fair share of black haired beauties, but you win first place in overall beauty."

"Z-Zidane…." Firion could feel the malevolent aura radiating off of the female, a black mist surrounding her body.

"Hey there Firion! Why didn't you say your Summoner was a total babe!? I mean she's nothing compared to Garnet but still a hot gal nonetheless!"

Everyone could swear they heard something snap.

"It was bad enough with the idiot, then the pervert, then the sarcastic bastard, the plushie loving priestess, and NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!?" The look in her eyes was of total rage. One womanizer was bad, but two!?

"Hands off monkey boy I called dibbs first!" And speak of the devil.

To summarize the events, a certain warrior needed a lake to dive in, and another needed a large fire to thaw him out. As for the rest of the new members they agreed on one thing; she was going to be setting off fires and freezing lands wherever they go.

**End of Chapter 12**

**And thus another chapter, another day…I hate lazy writer's syndrome…this would have been out A LOT faster if I wasn't stuck on it…anyone got any motivational pills or something they can give me? Or some work ethic? XD**

**And before I forget, Mako-Chan Special Lessons Chapter 2 is in the writing process, so if you have ANY questions what so ever, I suggest writing some down and she shall answer!**

**Also, due to events, chapter 13 may not be out in July since it's my birthday month AND I have to get surgery. Why? If I told you the story you might be grossed out. **

**Read and Review! Because Reviews are the life blood of this fic, and without them it DIES! **


	15. The Church of the Thunder Emperor

**Yeah guess what?**

**I DIDN'T HAVE TO HAVE SURGERY! *Parties in Delight***

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me! And now it's time for review replies!**

**Miano53: It's nice to have a new reader! I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: I suggest you keep an eye out for them Divine Instruments as they are important artifacts to the world. But if they are to the story…you will have to wait and see! XD Ace is actually inspired by Black Cat's Train Heartnet but yeah several of Ace's abilities might come from Laguna…maybe!**

**Kiiroi Senko: The madness shall continue, and so far the boys are behaving~. Not so similar actually. Rei is more like Rin Tohsaka from Fate/stay night in attitude but more understanding.**

**JeffreyFai: So far the boys are being good so no second ice ages or wildfires for now! Hikari does have potential but so long as she has Dual Energy then she will have to be creative with that potential. And I am telling you right now, she keeps her handicap for the entire story! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_Blahblahblah_-Thinking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Telepathy

**Chapter XIII: Church of Donner Kaiser**

After the battle with Exdeath and the introducing of new warriors, the new group bunked together in the hotel and left early the next morning. This time they were heading off towards another shrine that was nested in the country; a church that worshiped a god itself, one of the Seven Dragon Kings, the Thunder Emperor and Thunder Dragon King. Hence the name of their next location was the church of Donner Kaiser [Thunder Emperor]. There they would take an alternate route towards the destination Hikari was asked to go to, Australius, a continent covered in sand and boiling heat.

"So your master gave you a parcel to take to the Priest of the Fire Crystal there?" Hunter inquired with his hands behind his head which barely touched his blue backpack. Due to the...unique citizens of Lezon, they were unable to take the nearby train and seeing that it would only take half a day to reach the temple, the group left to get an early start around six in the morning, and made up a rumor that the Himemiya Priestess and her Acolytes were taking the train, making it an easy escape from the city.

"That's right." Hikari nodded. "Before I left Shishou asked me to deliver this parcel to the Priest of the Fire Crystal."

"Why didn't he just go himself?" The boy's question caused the girl to blank.

"I don't know. I never thought to ask him..." Hikari scratched her cheek before slumping.

"Maybe he thought you were strong enough for this and it was his trust in you that he...Well wanted you to do it," Hunter suggested. Hikari gave a smile to him in return.

"I think I understand what you are saying. Thank you."

"That's my little brother!" Kanna messed with his hair, "Already a gentleman!"

"Can you stop that sis?" Hunter groaned.

"Hmm...nah it annoys you too much!" Kanna remarked, placing a small grin on her face.

"Wait...she's your sister?" Kai raised an eyebrow to this.

"That's right!~" Kanna remarked. "He's my little brother!" She stroked her right hand into Hunter's hair before moving his head around. "You have any family, Kai?" Her eyes sparkled a bit at that last part.

"Nope." Kai smirked. This caused everyone to stop. "If you're talking about parents then...the closest one I had was an old woman who took care of me till she died a decade ago. Since then I've been on my own."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Hikari lowered her head. "But at least you had good times with her right?" She tried to sound reassuring, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Was an angry old hag but one of the strongest I ever seen. Now we've been walking since six this morning and its noon." Kai declared, skillfully avoiding more of the conversation with a born fact that caused several stomachs to riot in harmony.

"He's right and I am getting hungry..." Bartz replied as his stomach growled, with Zidane, Shirou and Hunter's joining in on the chorus of the growling stomachs. The leader of the Warriors nodded.

"A small one will suffice."

"AH! Then I'll prepare some lunch for everyone!" Hikari clapped her hands together and brought out a bookmark. She scanned the area, seeming to look for something. She found what she wanted and ran further ahead. She stopped at a small clearing that was still surrounded by trees but was next to a small river. A soft nod followed. "This will work." The bookmark fluttered against the breeze, as if trying to escape the girl's grip on it. She released the paper from her finger sand let it flutter. Runes appeared on the paper and a ball of light surrounded it. The ball began to slowly float downwards to the ground, slightly morphing into an object. The ball grew larger till it was taller and wider than Hikari. In mere seconds the glow dispersed, revealing an orange, rather plain tent. By this time the others caught up to her and witnessed the transformation of the bookmark ofuda to a tent. The blonde priestess turned around and gestured to the opening of the tent.

"I'll make lunch in here and if anyone wants to take a small nap you can. This version of the Tent can hold up to..." Hikari placed her right index finger on her chin. "I would say five people."

"When did you get this?" Rei inquired as Bartz and Zidane rushed into the tent the minute she said nap.

"Shishou gave me a few items for the trip. Also, this version of the tent is a reusable one so we don't have to constantly buy new ones every time." Red eyes flickered as she explained.

"So you can summon things from your book I take it?" Kanna asked. "Got to admit it's something unique and useful."

"Thank you," Hikari replied, giving off a small smile. "I'll start making lunch now."

"Hikari before you do," The Warrior of Light walked over to his summoner, giving her a rather hard stare. "I would like to speak with you, alone." The female blinked a few times, something important and alone? The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly.

"Oh…okay….That seems fine." The pair of summoner and warrior walked away from the rest of the group. They walked through the forest, back towards the spot they were at before the girl ran off. She continued following the silver haired leader until he stopped. Hikari took that as her cue to ask the question. "What do you need Light?" Light did not say anything. Hikari continue to watch the warrior stare into the sky as she sat on the bench. Her eyes lowered.

_'Did I say something to upset him? I don't think I did, but what if I did? Ohh I'm so confused…'_ The thoughts and ideas whirled around in her head like a tornado raging across plains.

"Why didn't you fight?"

"Wha?" Hikari muttered. His vice brought her out of her thoughts. The warrior turned around.

"Were you scared? Is that why you didn't fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, on the mountains you were the only one who didn't cast a spell or draw your weapon. I wish to know your reason." Hikari gaped, her mouth slightly opening and closing. She didn't have the answer for him. She wasn't scared, she felt worthless, and how could she explain that? The aqua colored eyes bore into the girl's timid red violet orbs. The strange colored eyes gazed downwards, she couldn't tell him.

"Very well..." Light sighed, though it wasn't a normal, emotionless one. There was slight aggravation behind it. "But I expect an answer in the next couple of days, if not... I'm not sure what to do with you..."

"I'm sorry..." Hikari muttered. She wanted to run away, now. She prayed that someone would come and get her out of this tense situation.

"...Can you please stop saying sorry?" Light glanced at her trembling form.

"I'm so-yes..." Hikari caught herself.

_'What can I do to stop her apologies? If I am too harsh she could break down...But she needs to be stronger. Maybe the others have some ideas...'_

"If I am being too punitive then I wish to apologize. However, hesitation such as yesterdays will end up placing you in danger. I know that my duty is to protect you as you are my summoner, but I must place the mission above all else. I need you to be strong."

"N-no...you're right...I need to stop apologizing...I need to stop being timid. I have to be strong..." Her last sentence only fueled the oncoming silence. The breeze that flowed through the forest was louder than the two who remained in complete stillness.

"Let's head back to the others." The Warrior suggested before beginning to walk.

"Yes..." Hikari stood up and followed the warrior. This only fueled the warrior into believing he went too far. Perhaps he could have chosen his words more carefully, but her just standing there the way she did only made the Warrior question her actions.

**02102102102102102102102102102102102021**

When they got back to the others, Light and Hikari were shocked by what was happening. Shirou, Ace and Zidane were fighting each other in a large cartoon esc brawl with the others watching; annoyed by what was happening. Except Bartz who was nowhere in sight, possibly inside the tent, and Kai who was building a fire with a pot over it, hovering in the air by a stand made out of sticks.

"Dare I ask?" The Warrior was the first to speak, to which Cecil closed his eyes in a rather annoyed expression. The silverette held up his hand as if to say no.

"Umm...Why are you three fighting?" Hikari asked the three males.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Each one answered rather loudly before returning back to their fight. Though those words were not to mean anything rude, they did cause the girl some grief.

"Don't worry about it," Kanna said walking over to the younger girl. "There just mad at each other not you."

"But..." Kanna sighed before she decided to help cheer the girl up.

"Want to know something funny? Bartz wanted to join in, he entered his battle mode and nearly beat all three with one move, and I forced him to go to sleep before we made too much noise." At this Hikari looked up and immediately casted her gaze towards the tent, a rather large snore coming from the inside.

"I don't understand…" Hikari tilted her head. "Why would he try to join in a fight?"

"That's Bartz for you!" Hunter replied with a shrug. "He keeps wandering off, try's new things and just wants to heave fun... He's a tourist!" He shouted at the end before laughing. The laughter appeared to be contagious as Hikari joined in as well.

"Ahhhhh~ what a lovely laugh!" Zidane sighed in happiness, sneaking out of the brawl. He stood next to Cloud who looked at him oddly.

"Zidane..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Stop hitting on the priestess..." The tailed boy sighed in disappointment. "And she is such a cutie..."

"Not that." Blue eyes narrowed at the tailed boy.

"Then what?"

"Where exactly did you travel this time?"

"Cloud makes a good point Zidane." Cecil agreed, walking over to the other warrior, Light in tow. "I'm actually curious on the geography of this world, as such..."

"Where was I?" Zidane scratched his right cheek in thought. "A small town on the outskirts of Oriens. Nothing much there just a large lake, a couple of trees, a small night club apparently."

"Really?" A pink blush appeared on the Lunarian's pale cheeks as Cloud and Light looked at him oddly. Cecil caught onto this and the blush increased.

"I forgot in your world there was a club like that..." Cloud said before giving him a rather dubious stare. "Didn't you go in one with your wife to be?"

Cecil's blush doubled at that remark, a slight glare directed at the taller blond soldier. "Miss Clo-"

"I'll stop." Cloud's hands were raised in defense.

"Hey Himemiya, do you want to cook or should I?" Kai called out as he brought out a kitchen knife with a cutting board.

"EEP! I'm sorry!" Hikari bowed in continuous motion before trying to take the board away. Kai moved it to the right. Hikari blinked before reaching for the right, only for the older dark brown-black haired male moved the object in his hands to the left. They continued doing this until it looked like Hikari was flabbergasted. "Never mind. Since you don't want to cook I'll do it." The male shrugged while smirking. This brought Hikari to confusion.

"But, but, but you kept moving it away from me!"

"But you never took it away,~"

"I can cook!" Hikari whined.

"But did you ever think anyone else would want too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you ever think that maybe I wanted to cook? You offered before considering an others thoughts on the idea. Isn't that against your Shrine's code?" Hikari blanked and her face paled as she went back to the bowing.

"I am so sorry your right that was rude of me!"

"Yeah it was rude of you." Kai said before he gave the knife and the board back. "Think of the others first would ya? Otherwise I'll have to cook and let me tell you something," he then got close to Hikari's ear. "I can't cook in the first place."

"WHAAAAT!?" Hikari was officially confused.

"Kai stop it..." Cloud narrowed his eyes, only for the male to shrug it off.

"I was just teasing her. And don't worry I know how to cook."

"What?" Hikari asked as Kai walked away from the shocked girl. "What? WHAT?!" Flabbergasted and collapsed on her knees, all the girl could do was try to understand what happen as she repeated the same words.

"Kai you broke her brain!" Ace accused, pointing at the seemingly tearful teenager.

"You act like it's a problem!" Kai answered back.

"He does this often?" Kanna asked appearing behind Ace.

"Ahh!" Ace screamed as he turned around, Kanna standing like a nosy kid. "Don't do that!" His face was pale, leading Kanna to grin playfully, but a touch of evil was behind it. _'Note to self, keep doing that…'_

"But yeah he does it often."

"Oh joy..." The lolita girl sighed.

Shirou sighed as he sat against a tree, rubbing his bruises. He sighed as he watched Hikari. _'I need to help her somehow...Then again the last time I cooked I ended up burning a hole in the house…'_

"Watcha thinking about Shirou?" Zidane asked. Shirou jumped slightly till Zidane turned his head to the priestess and grinned. "Ah you were checking her out? I gotta admit she is adorable!~"

"Don't call her that." Shirou harshly whispered. "Only I can call her that...When she isn't paying attention…"

"Wow...so you haven't made a move yet? Lame!" The tailed boy shrugged, shaking his head in disappointment.

"She is way too stupid and will think it means something else." _'And she hasn't forgiven me…No one can after something like that… '_

"Really?" Zidane turned back to the girl, who was STILL on the ground, crying. Crossing his arms he tilted his head to the side. "Aha...Yeah she definitely looks like the type to over think stuff..."

"I better go help her out," Shirou stood up and walked towards the girl. "need some help, Hikari?"

The blond sniffled a few times, the tears having stopped. "N-no...but...THAT WAS MEAN MR. LAWRAN!" Hikari screamed, gaining the attentions of everyone.

"Kai, did you have to upset her?" Blue eyes narrowed as Terra rushed over to give her friend a hug, who all but returned it in vigorous delight.

"Hey, it was all in good fun," Kai defended, a smirk on his face and shrugging. "No Cecil I don't need a speaking to."

"I wasn't thinking of doing so but since you're willing to be lectured why don't you follow me?" Cecil smiled. Larges drops of tear slowly landed on the ground from red-violet orbs as Terra stroke the girl's head.

"I can't catch a break...the universe is out to get me..."

"It will be alright." The lighter blonde smiled. "How about I help you make lunch ok?"

"Kai won't let me..." Hikari mumbled.

"That's right I won't. I want to do it." Kai declared as he cut up some carrot sticks.

"We just need lunch Kai, not a five course meal!" Ace screamed. Said male turned around, only to reveal cabbages, lettuce, a few onions, another boiling pot with red liquid, celery sticks, a beef steak, salt and pepper, ginger oil and some milk. Normally this would be acceptable, IF there wasn't fifteen to twenty of each item mentioned. Naturally the cook was giving Ace a rather bored, blank stare, as if asking why he was making a fuss.

"I'm only cooking soup."

"YOU'RE COOKING A GODDAMN STEW FOR AN ARMY!" The gunner declared at the top of his voice.

"Technically we ARE an army," Kai replied smirking. "And several people aren't whining like you are." Kai went back to cutting up the onions, leaving Ace to blink a few times. He turned around to see Hikari, who had left Terra's side once she smelled the food being cooked, Shirou, Rei, Kanna, Hunter, Zidane and Bartz all slightly drooling at the food.

"I'm not playing the sane man so I'll let this slide, Light you take care of this," Ace said as he joined the drooling people. The Warrior blinked before sighing.

"Kai we do not require this much food."

"Yeah we'll I don't do things half way, so grab a bowl and lunch will be up soon."

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

After fifteen minutes, the soup was passed around. Each summoner sat by their respective warrior in numeral seating in a circle. The first bowl was passed to Hikari, who then passed it onto Light, and this continued till everyone had a bowl filled with the scrumptious looking stew in front of them.

"Alright, dig in." Kai commented.

"Itadakimkasu." The group from Akikaze announced with clapped hands.

"Bottom's up!" Bartz announced as he took a spoonful of soup. His face was wide open in shock, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He turned pale as if he was dying. The sudden action caused several of the team to freak out.

"You killed him!" Zidane yelled in shocked as everyone moved to Bartz. "Can you hear me Bartz?" Zidane began shaking the body of his friend, the brown bangs shielding his eyes form view. "OI!" Zidane shook harder as Hikari took the bowl away from Bartz, turning away from the boy with a pale expression. Just what did Kai place in this soup?! Was he not joking when he said he couldn't cook?! Or was the part where he said he could cook a joke?!

"...re."

"What was that?" Hikari turned around.

"...ore."

"What?" Zidane raised an eyebrow.

"More please!" Bartz shouted causing the others to jump away.

"What is in this soup?" Cloud asked worried that what happened to Bartz may happen to him.

"HEAVEN!" Bartz replied, causing everyone to blank. Hikari took her bowl and blew on the spoon containing the stew with a small beef cube, carrot slice and potato piecing, before taking a bit for herself. Red-violet eyes widen.

"He's right! This is delicious!"

"Just a little bit of love goes a long way," Kai announced taking another spoonful of soup. Everyone stared at the swordsman like he was crazy. "What?"

"Love?" Rei questioned. "Really? I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you want," Kai shrugged. "Just eat it."

"Fine…" Blue orbs rolled before taking a dainty sip of the soup. Once she did she tapped her chin with her index finger. "It's not love, has to be more salt perhaps?"

"Whatever you want to believe."

**15 minutes later...**

"Damn that was good!" Shirou declared lying on his back. The other summoners plus Zidane, Bartz and Firion nodded their heads in agreement. Hikari and Terra had decided to wash the dishes.

"Can't believe I'm saying this I agree with Shirou!" Ace stretched out his arms, sitting on the ground. "Man I can't get up now…"

"That's what you get for eating two servings." The black haired summoner replied as she read a book. "But that was good."

A faint smell of flowers filled the clearing making the group feel drowsy. Several butterflies flew around the trees as they flew down a path. Several birds came here and there, as well as woodland creatures. Amazingly there were no monsters or demons, which was odd as monsters enjoyed being in the forests as to hide form humans.

"We may have to come back here later," Firion suggested with several of the warriors nodding.

"After we have done our duty." Light said as he slowly stood up from the bench, placing a book down. "I'm going for a short walk, anyone else?"

"I'm in!" Kanna jumped up, hand raised and excited. Once she stood Kanna bent down and grabbed Hunter's arm from behind his head. That caused repercussions as Hunter was using his arms as a pillow as he laid on the ground; the sudden removal of them caused his head to slam into the ground. The boy gritted his teeth in pain and glared at the ninja, who didn't care about the boy's pain. "Come on Hunter, you need to work that food off."

"Alright, alright…."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" The scream that pierced through the forest caused the group to jump; Ace fell back onto his butt, Hikari nearly tripped and dropped the clean dishes, and Shirou flinched in both pain and fear.

"Uh…." Hikari wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She turned to Shirou, who already knew what she was going to say.

"Not even ten minutes away!" The group looked at each other as Light, Firion, Shirou, Kanna, Hikari and Hunter rushed past the trees to the source of the voice, leaving behind half of the group at the campsite.

"Should we go after them?" Terra asked with her hands clutched together.

"We will after we clean up." Cecil said. "Sending a full team at times could be dangerous. We could end up hurting innocents or doing more damage to property."

"Makes sense." Ace shrugged slightly. "I would help but... I am full."

"Ace…." Cecil hissed darkly, causing the gunslinger to stand up and run behind Terra. Cecil didn't even have to look at him to emphasize his point.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

The path that the clearing led to was a small field covered in wild flowers. Trees surrounded the field in a circular formation. In the center were three nuns surrounded by several different colors and shapes of manikins.

"These guys again?!" Shirou groaned, stomping a bit before rushing forward in anger and annoyance.

"Less talking more protecting!" Hunter ordered as he ran to the nuns.

"HOLD IT CRYSTAL THINGYS!" Hunter and Shirou skid to a stop and looked around.

"Up there!" Firion declared, pointing to the sky. The group looked upwards, along with the colorful manikins and the trapped nuns. What they all saw…was something magnificent, a silhouette in front of the ever harsh sunlight, acting as a shield for the person. The shadow jumped out of the trees landing without disturbing the flowers, amazingly. Standing in front of the manikins the girl's form was revealed. Short auburn red hair that almost looked pure orange was kept under a black headdress, matching well with her electric blue eyes. A black dress, white collar, and black shoes with white socks were the main attire, but unlike most religious habits,the girl's had odd blue circuitry like symbols on her dress that would flicker ever so often. A smirk formed on the girl's face.

"Those who dare to harm the chosen of Dahlgrun shall fall! Onlookers will be amazed at what I can perform. The self-proclaimed Girl of Lightning, Chantez has arrived!" Several bolts of lightning flew from different directions blinding everyone. When the manikins lowered their arms they saw the girl known as Chantez charging at them wielding tonfa in her hands. "For Dahlgrun!" The child nun yelled, swinging her tonfa around. A Garland shaped manikin moved his right foot causing Chantez to trip and go barreling towards the trees. The Cosmos members just winced as the girl slammed into several trees going right through them as the collapsed on the ground. Chantez was on the ground, groaning in pain, her eyes turned into swirls as a large bump grew out of her nun headdress "Owie…"

"Uh...what was THAT?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"A magical girl thing gone wrong?" Shirou said still not sure on what had just occurred. The bushes rustled a bit as the young nun came out, shaking her head a bit.

"Wow that did not go as planned at all...Anyway!" She strolled out from the debris and rotated her right arm, both tonfa-blades ready for battle. The manikins immediately switched their attention from the group of nuns to the one ready to fight. The girl just poked her tongue out at the manikins as a small cloud unnoticed by the replicas emerged above them. "Thunder!" She cried out as a bolt slammed into the Garland look alike. Taking advantage of this, the girl ran and slammed her tonfas into it causing the body to break apart

Hikari pulled out the cross around her neck and the grimoire materialized.

"Hey wait a minute wasn't that a bookmark!?" Shirou shouted as he placed on rune gloves.

"I can change my grimoire into an ofuda bookmark or the cross I wear!"

"Whatever works for you. Let's do this!" Shirou rushed into the manikins, Kanna beside him pulling out her shuriken. Kanna jumped over a large teal manikin (Exdeath), shuriken going around his body causing several slices as Shirou finished it with a punch to the face. Kanna threw her Shuriken, a long chain unraveling from it as it flew towards the crystal beings. With a quick yank the Shuriken changed its trajectory and wrapped around the neck of one of them. With another yank the manikin, as it is told, lost its head. Firion launched a straight arrow that was avoided by several manikins before light summoned a wave of light knocking the manikins over. Hikari rushed over to the nuns to check on them.

"Are you all okay!? Anyone hurt!?" Hikari frantically scanned the nuns, checking to see if they were indeed injured or not.

"W-we are fine…" one of them stuttered as they watched as several fire balls were avoided much to hunter's annoyance. "W-what are those t-things?"

"It's...very difficult to explain..." The blond priestess grimaced.

"I desire answers!" Another nun said with a scowl on her face. Behind her a manikin version of Warrior of light drew his false sword ready to swing at her.

"Look out!" Hikari cried out. The nun gasped as the light blue crystal was ready to strike. Two electric bolts flew out at the manikin, managing to zap and destroy him, but sadly, this also had the effect of hitting the nun.

"BUWAGH!" The nun shrieked before the thunder subsided. The same circuitry that appeared on Chantez's dress surfaced, but the symbols didn't flicker, in fact they remained. The brown hair kept completely hidden by the headdress and veil slightly poked out, caressing her fair face every once in a while. Once the lighting vanished, the woman with the startling blue eyes was filled with annoyance and anger; she glared at her supposed savior.

"Chantez!" The nun yelled at the sheepish battle nun.

"Sorry Flora, thought you were one of them!" The hyper girl called back as she blocked another manikin's attack.

"How can you confuse me for one of them!?" The nun was flabbergasted.

"Well, your chin is kind of sharp," Chantez laughed shamelessly, breaking another manikin as the other nuns and Hikari began to giggle, as the other nun scowled.

"Be thankful I am a pacifist Chantez." The nun called Chantez stuck out her tongue as she smirked and returned to destroying the crystal puppets. Kanna and Shirou managed to defeat a few also. After destroying the head of a small green one, Hunter sighed and looked around, scanning the place to see if he missed one. A massive light blue one in the style of Garland appeared behind the nuns and Hikari.

"HIMEMIYA BEHIND YOU!" Hikari reacted and turned around. A small ball of wind formed in her hands and she pressed it against the crystal being. In mere seconds the manikin was sent flying in the opposite direction and shattered against a tree.

"Is that the end of them?" Hikari asked looking around at the discarded shards. The youngest nun looked surprised at something as she walked to the priestess. "Can I help you?"

"Himemiya... As in Sorauno's Himemiya?" The girl asked as the other nuns looked at each other before moving behind the younger girl.

"UHm...yes...May I assume you're from the Donner Kaiser Church, the church that follows the teachings of the thunder Dragon King?" Hikari asked a smile on her face.

"Oh..I get it...a priestess from another god..." Chantez smirked...but raised her tonfa blade to Hikari's face. "That makes you an enemy! Any priest or priestess who follows another god besides the Thunder Dragon King is an enemy!"

"What?!" Hikari said shocked as she took a step back. Immediately the Cosmos Summoners and Warriors began running towards the confused blonde.

"You heard me, priests or priestess who follow another god must be defeated!" Before she could jump on the priestess, the nuns grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let go of me!"

"You would spit on their kindness? Chantez acting like this is not helpful to us!" The nun known as Flora shouted.

"But she's the enemy!" The red (really apricot brown) hair colored child growled.

"Chantez!" The other nuns shouted before all three of them were blasted with electricity forcing them to let go as the young girl disappeared before reappearing in front of Hikari.

"Ah wait, wait, wait I'm not an enemy!" Hikari waved her arms like a maniac to try and get the apricot haired girl to stop but she vanished. Hikari looked left then right. A slight wind brushed the back of her neck. Immediately Hikari ducked and barely missed the tonfa swung out at her. The little nun's eyes widen in shock, as did most of the other nuns.

"She dodged Chantez's first strike?!" Flora declared.

"She got lucky!" Chantez yelled. "I won't miss again!" The girl vanished again as two bolts of lightning struck the area next to Hikari. Hikari raised both her arms in retaliation. Her moment of weakness gave Chantez the chance and charged force. Hikari opened her right eye and gasped at the speed of the little girl. The **[Block]** spell she casted collided with the tonfa. Chantez's blow sent her back but Hikari's shield managed to weaken the attack. Chantez growled at the priestess "Stop blocking and let me hit you!" She screamed as she charged head first at the older girl. Her hits collided with blocks that Hikari managed to place up just in time as Hikari moved backwards with each strike.

_'So strong...my barriers can't keep up forever...but I can't attack a follower of The Thunder Emperor...'_ Hikari thought as the rather speedy nun kept assaulting her, trying her hardest to break the barrier. Kanna and Shirou were appalled. They had no clue what was going on besides a nun moving faster than their eyes trying to beat the crap out of Hikari. Kanna could follow her, but barely, the little brat was quite the speedster.

"What are we doing standing around here for!?" Hunter screamed as he tried to rush in but was stopped by Shirou. "Let me go!"

"Wait!" The black haired summoner's grip on the red head was strong. "We can't interrupt her. She's analyzing."

"Analyzing what?"

"A way to beat her or at least knock her out without getting into trouble," The black haired jewel summoner answered. The charges and attacks kept going, slowly but surely breaking the barrier Hikari surrounded herself in. She could have attacked in one place but that wasn't good enough. She needed to rattle the cage. Do that and the shield will collapse sooner due to the wavering of the person inside. Hikari's arms still covered her face, but she was able to see Chantez attack her. In fact she was able to see much more.

Left

Right

Above

Right

Center

Left

Center

Left

Right

Her attacks were in a pattern. No matter how fast she was, there was one glaring weakness.

_'Center...'_ Hikari lowered her arms as Chantez did exactly what Hikari thought. The speedster nun raised her tonfa to slam into the priestess' body. Hikari opened her eyes. Before the blow could connect, the red-violet eyed girl poured magic into her right arm. _**'Spirits of the seven elements redirect your blessing and turn this vessel of power back into a regular husk for ONE hour.'**_ Hikari ducked once more, dodging the blade. Once Chantez's stomach was in sight the female slammed her right palm into her midsection. "**[SEAL]**!" A magic insigna appeared at the connecting point. The force of the magic caused Chantez to be blown back as slight recoil caused Hikari's shoulder to ache greatly. Once Chantez stopped she glanced at Hikari, confusion on her face.

"What as THAT!?"

"A seal." Flora answered as she walked up to Hikari, helping the priestess up. "Basically she sealed your magic."

"That's cheating!" Chantez whined. "Even without magic I can still kick your butt, servant of evil!" She rushed over to Hikari who blew her back with **[Aero]** causing Chantez to land harshly on the ground. "Owie…"

"I'm really sorry!" Hikari bowed in response to the spell.

"Grr, stop apologizing!" She screamed as she got back up. "Just you wait, I'll be back!" A large cloud of smoke appeared where she was. Once the smoke vanished, all they could see was the wild nun running as fast as she could, as if hell was chasing after her. Everyone else just stood in the same spot, the wind having picked up slightly.

"What...was that?" Kanna sweadropped.

"Some sort of Anime cliche...I guess..." Shirou answered. Unbeknownst to the summoners; the warriors watched the entire battle, Light especially. He saw how the girl fought, or rather defended, and sealed her opponent's magic, and one question came to mind. Why would she keep that a secret? And why couldn't she fight this well earlier?

"I must apologize for my student's behavior," Flora apologized steeping towards the summoners and warriors. "Thank you for your assistance against the manikins you called them?"

"Yes. They are crystallized beings in the forms of certain people. We don't know much about them they only sprouted up now..." Hunter explained.

"I see... I'm assuming there are more of you that didn't join the battle?" The summoners took a step back as Firion and Light prepared themselves. "Don't seem too surprised, your friends, the two silver haired men who seem ready to harm me, which I don't appreciate." She said with a scowl. "They remind me of that boy the church took in. They always seem to partner with someone so... That is my guess."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kanna interrupted. "Did you say your church took in a Kid that works with one of your own?"

"Yes. He calls himself the Onion Knight..." Flora placed a hand on her cheek in thought. Light and Firion looked at each other and nodded. "If it is alright with you miss," Firion began. "Could you take us and our friends to your church? The Onion Knight is a friend of ours and we want to make sure he is okay, if it won't be too much trouble."

The blue eyed nun smiled. "No trouble at all."

"Uhm..." Hikari walked up to the nun and bowed. "If it's all possible, if the Saint of the Thunder Emperor is here today...May I...have an audience with her?" The nuns all gasped, sans Flora, at the girl's sudden request.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Perhaps Chantez was right?"

"No, no, no! I just want to establish a relationship with her!" Everyone sans the warriors gave the girl incriminating looks. Shirou and Hunter were blushing while Kanna's left eye twitched.

"Wow...you swing that way?" The blue streaked girl asked the bowing female. Hikari looked up to see everyone's reaction.

"What? Is it something I-" A blush formed on the female's face. "NO, NO, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Hikari panicked as she waved her arms a mile a minute.

"What does she mean?" The Warrior of Light asked his fellow warrior, who was also blushing.

"I...well...ask Cecil he'll know!" Firion quickly replied.

"I-I mean as representative of Sonaruo I-I want to ask for an alliance... That's what I meant!" The girl said blushing heavily.

"I see," Flora crossed her arms. "You're in luck she is there today. Meet us here when you are ready to leave."

"Ah thank you! But we need to gather our allies in the distance, if that is okay!" Hikari bowed once more.

"The Himemiya priestess isn't very confident is she?" One of the Nuns whispered to another, who only nodded in response.

"Enough talking behind her back... Our lady will be interested in meeting this one... I'm sure of it."

The Warrior grabbed his summoner's arm and dragged the priestess from her spot. "We shall return. Or do you wish to follow us?"

"We shall stay here. I don't like these shards those things left. We shall do a quick purification as you return with your friends."

"Understood." The Warrior of Light nodded his head.

**021021021021021021021021**

It certainty didn't take them that long to get the camp moved, in fact, due to Hikari's book, she was able to save the campsite as it was as part of the reusable tent and returned it to its bookmark form. Once she did that and grabbed the others, they made their way to the church, while listening to Ace and Zidane's happiness of seeing an abundance of lovely ladies at the church.

"I hope you two aren't going to hit on them." Cecil replied to the perverted duo. "They have taken vows of chastity, they are not available."

"Perhaps...doesn't mean we can't change their minds!" Ace declared rather happily. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, face eating dirt. He raised his head and spat out the brown stuff before turning to the culprit of his sudden face planting. It was form the unlikeliest of people.

Hikari.

"That is beyond rude!" She replied; her cheeks puffed out in aggravation. The blue glow on her right hand disappeared as she continued to walk ahead, leaving Shirou with a victorious smirk.

"There are two ways to bring out Hikari's annoyed side, but only one to make her truly angry. Luckily you only pushed button number two for annoyance; taking a priestess' job and sacrifice for granted."

"Understood…" A groaning Ace said as a sighing Kai picked him up.

"Note to self: don't annoy her with that information…" Hikari kept trudging ahead, unconsciously walking faster than the group. This only served to both Light as he was forced to keep up with her speed. _'Did something happen in the past to cause her to hate things like that? Of did she have to give something up for her destiny?'_

"This church is where he is right?" Terra asked.

"You mean Onion?" Cloud paused. "He should be. Why?"

"No reason, just excited I get to see him again." A small smile graced her face.

"Great...it was bad enough that we have this brat with us. Now you're telling me there is a Warrior who is a kid?" Kai sighed as Hunter glared at him with fire in him eyes.

"No one asked for your opinion!" The red haired boy exclaimed.

"Freedom of religion, press and speech!" Kai declared with a victorious smirk on his face. "So I'll just say whatever I want!"

Hunter spun around. "Are you even a citizen of this country!?"

"Nope. Of Occidentalis."

"Seriously?"

"Yep or I could be lying again, like I'm going to tell a ten year old."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Same thing."

"No its not!"

"Ugh...first it was Rei and Shirou...and now it's these two..." Firion sighed in a rather aggravated tone. "Then add in Ace in the mix and all hell breaks loose..."

"Let's hope the next summoner isn't as bad as the girl we met earlier…" Kanna sighed in grief.

"Just to be clear..." Everyone turned their attention to the girl at front. "All of the Cosmos Marks are the same right? Even in the same places?" Hikari asked, to which the warriors either shrugged or shook their heads.

"If I recall the mark is on the back of your right wrist correct?" The Warrior of Light asked. Hikari nodded in confirmation.

"Mine's on the back of the wrist!" Kanna raised her hand.

"And mine is on the back of my hand," Ace removed one of his gloves to reveal his mark.

"So then not everyone's is in the same place, that right?" Bartz inquired

"So they could be hidden from view on some people or in... Odd places…" Zidane said placing a grin on by the end.

"Zidane..." Cecil hissed.

"Cecil you are NOT as high and noble about the subject as you present yourself."

"B-be quiet Zidane!" The Paladin/Dark Knight stuttered.

"Finally we're here…" Rei said pointing to the church. The church was similar to a Victorian style one, except at the front entrance where there was a large gate connected with white marble walls that surrounded the entire area. A large clock tower stood above the gray colored church buildings. It was a rather large complex with two church buildings and what appeared to be a small shed and convent.

"This place...is rather tranquil..." The Warrior of Light commented.

"Quite impressive," Cecil commented looking at the clock tower. Small patches of flowers grew around the church building as several nuns cared for them. In the middle of one such patch was a small boy wielding a short sword fighting against an invisible foe.

Long, orange blonde colored hair tied in a rat tail like style similar to Firion's with various colored beads in his hair and green eyes that matched well with the green scarf around his neck. The platted design jacket with large black buttons, brown shorts and boots were the main apparel. The sword in his hand was a short yellow fencer, double bladed sword.

"Onion Knight!" The Warrior called out. The small boy turned his head, the feathers on his hat moving slightly in the wind. He blinked when he saw his old comrades and people he never saw before. A grin fell on his face as he ran over to them.

"You guys!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Terra exclaimed as she embraced the boy.

"Who would have thought that you were so close?" Firion announced.

"What do you mean?" Onion Knight asked, tilting his head to the right slightly.

"We were in a village called Akikaze, just a few days away." Cecil explained.

"Ahh, if I had known I would have gone looking... If I could bring my partner I would." Onion sighed as he looked at the summoners who were looking at him. Well all but one was; one of them had tears coming down his cheeks.

"He gets a hug from Terra?" The brown haired gunner whined as he slumped. "I've been with her for a while and I never got a hug!"

"Stop complaining," Kai bopped Ace on the head. "Can't believe you're jealous of a kid."

"He's a skirt chaser, it's expected." Rei replied while crossing her arms, venom hung off of every word.

"I take it those are the summoners you gathered?"

"Introduction time again!" Kanna declared. "I'm Kanna Vale, owner of the LuvIT lolita shop and Zidane's summoner!"

"Hunter Eckhart, Kanna's half-brother and I summoned Bartz."

"Rei Tachibana, summoning Firion was by accident."

"Shiro Ogami, Cecil's summoner!"

"Kai Lawran, I called Cloud out in Occidentalis where I met this crying baby! Ace Finieno, who is Terra's summoner. I can't tell you if he is a treasure hunter, bounty hunter or a thief he keeps changing jobs daily but by night expect him to be philandering about."

"OI! I am a permanent Treasure Hunter!" Ace shouted as he walked up to Kai, but was stopped by Rei who flicked him in the head. The flick was reinforced with magic to buff up the strength to the point Ace was sent tumbling about.

"My name is Hikari Himemiya. I summoned Light about a week ago," She bowed politely. However Onion Knight only returned the greeting with a raised eyebrow.

"Light? Oh you mean the Warrior. You go by-"

"No. It's just to refer to my title. You may continue calling me whatever you wish." The silver haired leader replied rather swiftly.

"Alright." The orange haired boy turned to the summoners. "You may call me Onion Knight."

"Onion Knight..." Kai mused. "Huh...there was once a class of magic knights called that right?" Hikari nodded.

"Yes. They were said to be incredibly bright mages who had little to no real world experience but were able to carry out their missions with incredible ease..."

"Apparently they were really short as well," The jewel summoner remarked. "Makes sense that he is one of them." Onion Knight frowned at her

"Hey I may be short but I have everything I need right here," The boy pointed to his head. Everyone nodded except for Ace who wasn't looking.

"Wait what? Did he say what I think he said?"

"What are you going on about?" Shirou said a bored expression on his face

"He just said he had a big..."

"Anyway!" Cecil glared at the gunner, who only shrieked in fear. "May we meet your summoner?"

"Can't. She's getting punished. Something about attacking another person who helped her or something," The boy shrugged. Immediately everybody froze and paled.

"Her name isn't Chantez is it?" Hikari asked

"Yeah that's right how did you... Oh no…"

Hikari laughed rather shamefully. "Yes...I was the one who helped the nuns out...and the one Chantez attacked." Onion's eyes widen. He walked up to the girl and bowed, his head hung in shame.

"I am so sorry for that...honestly I was supposed to teach her humility-"

"Uh isn't that the one thing you DO lack!?" Zidane remarked, only to be slapped on the back of the head by Firion.

"As I was saying...humility and control is what I was supposed to teach her, but she keeps on escaping my lectures..."

"I wonder why?" Kai replied rather sarcastically.

"You keep this up and I'll ask Cecil to join me for a lecture you all have to attend," The boy retorted as Cecil nodded while Zidane and Bartz paled considerably. They knew how bad one was together.

"A smart nosed brat mixed in with this guy? Yeah I will pass..." Shirou raised his hands. Onion Knight's left eye twitched. He was about to say something until Flora returned with another nun.

"Miss Himemiya. The Lady will see you now and the rest of your party as well." The blue eyed female smiled gently. "Ah and Onion, Lady Theodora wishes to see you as well." The Onion Knight nodded his head in understanding. At that Flora walked off to the Convent, everyone else following her.

"So anything we should know about...What would I use here?" Kanna asked

"Just call her my lady until she introduces herself," Onion Knight responded. "Just don't insult her." As they entered the main church building, it seemed rather small with a normal looking church with a massive organ.

"Kind of small isn't it?" Kai remarked, cold steel eyes scanned the area.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" The Lolita ninja ran towards the instrument, brown eyes shining brightly as she touched the décor. "The decor is incredible and the organ! My word the organ! Is this Victorian age gold?! OMG it is!"

"She is quite odd isn't she?" Flora giggled lightly as she walked over to the keyboard. The female played a small song on the organ. The floor shook as a large portion of the floor moved to the side, stairs emerging from the center. "The lady is down stairs."

As they walked down the stairs, the group began to look around. What was in the basement surprised the warriors and summoners, a large foyer with a giant dragon statue staring at those who walk into the foyer. Several rooms branched off from the main room. By the statue was a large door with bolts of lightning engraved on it.

Flora raised her right knuckle to knock on the door. "Lady Throdora, Miss Himemiya and her party are here."

"Send her in." Hikari flinched once she heard the voice form the other side of the door. It sounded like a middle aged female's voice, though she could be wrong. Flora nodded and opened the door to the room. To everyone's surprise this was not an office, but rather a library. Cherry brown was the main color of the room with various yellow and white lights hanging from the ceiling and around the area, just bright enough to read. The group entered the rather large room, astounded by both the elegance of the room and the clear beauty of it. The group stood at a staircase with both directions having stairs that led them to different parts of the library, but still corresponded to the center floor that contained tables and desks. The ceiling had various paintings but the main one was of a dark green dragon surrounded by thousands of lightning bolts. Despite being a painting, the immense aura of the dragon's realistic figure was enough to make Hikari and Kanna tremble. Several nuns were seen leaving various places, emptying the room. Hikari felt her mouth widen. The amount of books that littered the twelve story shelves and walls nearly made her faint.

"Awesome..." Everyone turned to the source of the phrase. It was Rei, looking just like Hikari. It was obvious they considered this heaven.

"It's amazing isn't?" Onion Knight smiled. "They say that the amount of knowledge here has been around since the start of their religion."

"Is that true?" Light asked.

"That's for us to know," Flora said as she led the group to a table near the back. "Miss Himemiya, I present to you Lady Theodora."

Hikari transferred her gaze to the one sitting at the desk. The woman was wearing a black nun dress with a white shawl attached to her similar color veil. The fabric fell to her elbows and covered her neck, over a black coif. The woman raised her head and stood up from the chair she sat in. Hikari stood tall and straight as the woman turned round. The woman known as Theodora appeared to be in her mid-forties given her rather plump appearance. She had a light complexion, had emerald green eyes, and wore red lipstick. On her veil was an emerald cross with two lightning bolts appearing from the cross, she wore a similar cross around her neck as a pendant. Unlike the outfit Flora wore, hers was a bit elaborate. A black waist cape that covered most of the dress saved for a middle section in a triangle. Keeping the waist cape attached were a pair of metal plates. Odd runes covered the clothing but were only visible in the light she was standing in. Despite her occupation, she seemed to have a rather gentle face.

To Hikari, the woman looked like a mother who would shelter abandoned children due to not having the cruelty of leaving them out in the cold.

"Theodora...Luiseach...The Saint of the Thunder Emperor, the Thunder Dragon King..." Hikari whispered in awe.

"And you are the priestess of the God of Swords," The women turned to the nun aside her. "Flora please leave us and tell the others not to disturb me."

"As you wish my lady," Flora bowed before leaving the room. The door closed shut, even though she had done it as softly as possible, it left an echo in the room that was louder than the conversation. Rather, there was no conversation for Hikari couldn't speak. Theodora blinked a few times before smiling.

"There is no need to be nervous my dear. I am actually glad to see you."

"Excuse me?!" Hikari replied in a rather quick, soft voice. The others had mixed emotions about the girl's sudden revival, but there was one thing they all agreed on; that was the quickest revival any of them had seen.

"I was hoping I could thank you and your allies for helping my nuns"

"I-it was no problem," Hikari blushed, rubbing the back of her head. Unbeknownst to the others several books were moved from one of the shelves. Two eyes poking out, glaring at those talking to the head nun. The blush on Hikari's face mad the person cringe.

"Why that blonde haired ditz…How dare she come to our territory?! No doubt about it, she IS evil! She came to take our territory!" She whispered so that no one could hear her. A dark grin fell on her face as she linked off into the darkness, a plan forming in her mind.

"I also wish to apologize for one of my nun's attitude towards you," Theodora bowed.

"Ah no! No need to do that!" Hikari waved her hands wildly, until she realized what she did. Immediately she retracted them and bowed instead, but still as crazy.

"Hikari…" Rei whispered harshly as the Shirou, Ace, Kai and Hunter turned away to snicker.

"S-sorry…" She whispered back.

"It's fine young one," Theodora said mildly amused by Hikari actions. "If I knew where Chantez ran off to she would be apologizing to you right now."

Speaking of…

"This should do it!" Chantez snickered as she aimed carefully. "Say good bye servant of evil…" Taking two scissors she cut the ropes sustaining the chandelier.

Light' ears picked up on a small child's voice. Looking up his eyes widen. He immediately grabbed Hikari and pulled her close to him. The act caused Hikari's already massive blush to glow brighter.

"Light what are you-"

**CRASH!**

The light fell to the floor, glass shards scattering everywhere as everyone shielded their eyes, the Warriors, minus Terra and Onion Knight, and Kai shielding the group from the objects. Theodora gasped as she looked up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of yellow lightning.

"Is everyone alright?" Light asked his fellow allies, to which everyone nodded, a few mutters here and there. Once he was satisfied with their safety he turned his head down to the girl in his arms. "Hikari are you-" He paused, then blinked. "...Hikari?" The girl didn't reply. Rather she couldn't. The warrior released her form his grip but still kept his hands on her arms. Her head hung to the side, blood pouring out of her nose, her entire face and ears red.

"This is a jest correct?"

"Unfortunately not...she has literally passed out from embarrassment." Rei sighed. "Lady Theodora, please excuse the priet-" Now it was Rei's turn to stop. Reason? She felt a jolt of electricity hit her behind her neck. Her whole body stiffen. She dare not turn around. She was afraid to, afraid to see what beast laid behind her that could emit such an ominous aura. Even so she had to, but given the mixed of mortified, amused and outright shocked expressions of most of the group, she rather not. Even so, she did it, she turned around, and she came to regret it. Green colored electricity began to surface form the robes the female saint wore, a dark green aura surrounding her body like an outline. The expression on her face was stuck in between anger and suppressed thoughts. The woman's closed eyes open, causing everyone to stand straight.

"Please excuse me. I need to reprehend one of my children..." In a flash of green lightning, she vanished, leaving only a scorched black spot in her wake.

"...This is goodbye..." Onion Knight managed to speak after a good five minutes of everyone remaining silent.

"W-what are you talking about?!" The startling words of surrendering shocked the female half-esper.

"I have a feeling...Chantez isn't going to last long..."

"This Chantez...she is your summoner?!" The Warrior of Light asked, his eyes widen. If there was a summoner like her, if Cosmos chose someone like her...

"Yes...and I can guarantee...she will be spanked to death..."

"Wait…spanked?" Firion asked in curiosity. As if to answer his question, a blood curdling scream of pain reverberated throughout the entire building.

"OWIE!" A young voice called out while an older voice chastised it over the large screams of pain.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM OUR GUESTS!"

The team grimaced as they heard the cries of the child. None had pity for her however. Finding that she desired to hurt someone based on religion to be rather... Disturbing to the warriors.

**021021021021021021021**

Chantez had her head down, tears flowing like waterfalls from her eyes. Next to her was the Mother of the church, bowing in respect.

"I am terribly sorry for her behavior."

"I-it's fine," The now awake Hikari said waving her hands in front of her to show that it was fine. "It was an accident I'm sure."

"Yes an accident involving a light trying to crush you due to your religion. That's normal!" Kai replied deadpanned, not even hiding his annoyance.

"Kai I said it was fine!"

"No it is not. Chantez placed your life in danger." Theodora replied sadly, to which Hikari nodded.

"No she didn't."

"Uh, yeah she did!" Ace spoke in an obvious manor.

"Nuh uh. If the light did hit my head all it would do is bounce off of it and I would owe them a new light." This got everyone to blink and raise a few eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Kanna squeaked.

"My head is pretty durable, unless you have me hit twenty tombstones like I did last week then it would start bleeding. But no real damage." The blond priestess explained in a rather matter of fact tone. If anything she completely shrugged off the event. Everyone blinked at that as Onion Knight opened and closed his mouth in confusion.

"That shouldn't be possible…" He muttered to himself. Hikari realized everyone, sans Shirou and Theodora, were either shocked or giving her skeptical looks.

"T-t-that doesn't matter right now! Lady Theodora, I came here to start a relationship between your church and the Himemiya Temple-"

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT TEAMING UP WITH AN EVIL GOD!" Chantez practically blew up.

"Chantez. Enough!" Theodora ordered looking at the young girl before turning to Hikari. "Tell me, why should I make an alliance with you when I have turned down offers from the other religions?" Sweat began to pour down the priestess-in-training's face.

"W-well, mostly because we're rather close together in terms of distance compared to other religions. The other closest religion is the one based around Steyr the Azure dragon, the one the Royal Family of Oriens descends from, the Chaos Dragon and one of the 15 Lords of the World. The Church of Donner Kaiser, the Himemiya Temple, and the Royal Family of Oriens are the three main religions in Oriens. Lately, for unexplained reasons, I was informed that the gods were losing some of their power. Not enough to cause a massive scare but enough to make them curious." Hikari's explanation raised the question mark over everyone's head; especially Rei's whose eyes widen the moment Hikari mentioned the gods losing power. "As such, on their behalf, I was wondering if we could call a truce between our two religions. Well yours is the religion, I suppose my family's religion is more of a cult. I know that it might sound strange but if we teamed up them perhaps we could find out the source of this power leakage." Blonde hair fell around her body as she bowed in respect. Hikari's words were slightly echoed in the library as a long silence ran throughout the room.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot do that."

Red-violet eyes widen a bit but not enough to be obvious. '_Did I do something wrong? No she has her own reasons for refusing. I can't be rude here, be polite.'_ She thought to herself before asking, "Not to be rude but why?"

"Due to several reasons. The first being that the patron God you serve isn't very strong. In the past she was feared, but now she is not even half of who she used to be. An alliance requires that both sides do whatever they can to help the other. However this is a double edged blade. Say if your goddess were to lose followers; that would cause her already weaken powers to diminish even further. This would have an effect on us as we are in a relationship with you. As followers of the God of Sword decrease so would those of religions that allied themselves with your temple. In order to prevent that we would have to cut ties with you to hinder that occurrence. The loss of the Thunder Dragon King has more consequences than does losing the God of Swords, who only assures that powerful sword-wielders and a balance of Reiki and Mana appear in the world. In actuality there are many gods who could take up her position." The words the Saint of the Thunder Emperor spoke made several wonder about the political system on the planet, and others guess that the gods were rather vain.

"That's about right."

"Also, a truce would require both sides to reveal their past, and I am afraid that is something that cannot be allowed. I'm sorry to say but the Himemiya's of the past haven't been...rather trustworthy or fully sane-"

"That's going too far!" Shirou shouted.

"Well it's the truth!" Chantez remarked, only for Shirou's heated glare to return to her.

"Lady Theodora has a point sadly..." Hikari sadly answered. The silver haired leader turned to her.

"What?"

Hikari shook her head whispering. "I'd rather not talk about it"

"So if that's all you losers came to do then get lost!" Chantez ordered as Theodora and onion knight shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Who are you calling a loser your little brat?!" Shirou growled as Cecil held him back.

"Is that all?" The female saint asked as Hikari nodded her head. "Then-"

"OH no there is one more thing!" Rei immediately shouted, interrupting the saint who widen her eyes a bit. "As much as I hate to say it...we need that brat to come with us."

"WHAT!? I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU LOSERS!"

"Yes, WE ARE." Chantez felt like her heart dropped. The Onion Knight glared at her while he said his answer. Tears began to return to the girl's eyes as she lied on her back and began flailing about.

"NO WAY NOT EVEN IF THE THUNDER EMPEROR COMMANDS ME TOO!"

"Some loyalty you have brat!" The black haired swordsman scoffed.

"She can stay if she wants right? I mean, we don't have to force her to go with us do we?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not thanking you!" Chantez yelled before tears appeared again. "Onion, why are you being mean!?"

"They are my comrades Chantez, I want to travel with them again!"

"It would be nice to travel with you again." Terra replied with a small smile to Onion Knight's words.

"But still, traveling with one kid is bad enough, but three?" Kai hand out his hands and shook his head in disappointment.

"Exactly WHO are you referring to?" Emphasis on the word WHO came out as a hiss from the red headed boy's lips.

"Even so with her acting like this it would prove to be difficult." Cloud spoke.

"Wait you can talk?!" Ace widen his eyes as Cloud glanced over at him.

"You think Cloud's bad, just wait until we get Squall!" Zidane laughed.

"Shut up all of you!" Chantez shouted annoyed she was ignored. "It's my choice and I'm not going!" Electric blue eyes glared at Hikari before kicking her in the shin. "I'm going to bed!" The girl ran off at that, not looking back. Everyone watched as the child ran off in a rather impressive speed. Theodora sighed once more.

"I apologize for her actions once again."

"It's okay," Hikari smiled before looking at the direction she ran off, a rather concerned look on her face. "I'm more worried about her foot..."

"Why is that?" Firion asked.

"Well...it was unintentional but...I reinforced my legs with magic..." Once again, there was silence.

**021021021021021021021**

Reinforced was an understatement. Chantez was silently crying once more, holding her foot in pain, the entire limb constantly throbbing and pulsating as a sensation of thousands of little needles pricking into her skin. Her once bowed read head rose, revealing a rather childish angry expression, her face red but the tears kept coming.

"She's not human! She can't be human!"

**021021021021021021021**

After apologizing once again, Theodora directed the group back to the entrance. With a quick bow the Miko in Training of the Himemiya Temple said her goodbyes. It had been decided that they would come back another time to try and persuade the rather precocious brat to go with them. Onion Knight watched in sadness as his fellow allies and friends left the church. A heavy sigh escaped the boy's mouth.

"One day, just be patient." Theodora tried to cheer the young knight up, but failed to do so as he walked back into the church.

"Dammit. If we weren't on that time limit we could have stayed till she caved in!" Shirou rustled his hair with his right hand.

"Compromising with a kid like that is impossible." Kai spoke out.

"Maybe not. Perhaps she has a good reason for behaving the way she does," Hikari suggested. "If we listen to her story then maybe-"

"Not going to work. You saw how she acted." Hunter interrupted as he placed his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. "I honestly feel sorry for that other kid though." Terra just stayed quiet, upset one of her best friends couldn't join them.

"So where to next Hikari?" Cecil asked. The female however didn't answer. The sad look on her face was enough to tell Cecil that the girl wasn't listening. Even so he placed his right hand on her shoulder, shocking her a bit as she flinched and turned to the Lunarian. "Is it because of what Lady Theodora said?"

"Yes...I only know so much about my family's past, but I know the goddess isn't well liked because of her issue…"

"The three personalities."

"I guess Shirou and Rei told you then?" She turned back to the two black haired summoners. "Yes. A mental disorder in a goddess is a high chance of them going insane and power hungry, but it isn't her fault she was born that way. A lot of the gods don't understand this, nor does her own brethren. And with us being her descendants, some of my family line has also had disorders. We don't know how this started or even why…But as you saw; my family is not well liked…"

"Then the servant of evil part was because of the chance your goddess growing insane?" The Warrior of Light asked, only for her to nod. He didn't like this. How was he supposed to trust her if she didn't tell him this information? Yes she warned him about the fact that the gods were rather picky and possibly greedy, but the chance of them becoming evil is another thing in general. And he wasn't the only one with those thoughts. Several of the summoners began to question as well. Cecil sensed the tension in the air and decided to change the subject.

"Where is our next destination Hikari?"

"The Town of Flight, Aero-"

**BOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ace and Shirou screamed in unison as red and orange hues, along with black smoke began to rise behind them.

"That's...the CHURCH!" Hikari ran back the direction of the citadel they left.

"OI! WAIT FOR US!" Kai screamed out as everyone followed her. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow figure among the trees watched the Cosmos group run towards the erupting flames. A silent, feminine chuckle echoed.

"Now...it's showtime..."

**Chapter 13 END**

**AGHSDJHF;HSFDHA;JFA;**

**FUCKIN FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER HAS DECIDED TO BE A BITCH! I HATE HATE HATE THIS FREAKIN ARC! DX WAS A PROBLEM OT WRITE AND A PROBLEM TO EDIT TO THE POINT I DIDN'T WANT TOO! BUT I AM FINALLY DONE! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***ahem***

**Anyway we introduce the future brat of the Cosmos Summoners, Chantez Farmound, the summoner of Onion Knight and a nun-in-training to The Thunder Emperor Dahlgrun, and yes that is a shout out to a certain series! **

**So then do you guys have any questions that need to be answered?! Well never fear for Makoto Kurusugawa's special lessons are going to air during the credits of certain chapters! So then if you have questions then she has answers! But remember she can't answer all of them for spoiler sake!**

**Now then, read and review, and remember, reviews are the lifeblood of this fic, and without blood then this fic DIES!**

**Oh and chapters 1-6 are gonna get a rewrite it will be just a little slow okay!? **

**And check out my TV TROPES page of Dissidia! The link ius on my homepage! And if you wanna add to it then go right ahead!**


	16. Shadows and Mirrors

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**You know what's next! Review replies! XD**

**Kiiroi Senko: Well several are but not everyone is meant to be annoying, and yes I do have a plan for the character development, and I have to say some are PREETTY BIG. Ask my co-writer he already thinks I am insane with what I got planned XD. And I am so glad you aren't the only one who hates this. See I got a problem and it's called if I dwell too long on certain chapters I lose the motivation to do them, as such the reason for delayed updates DX. And I HAD too, who DOESN'T love Broskander?!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: Well glad I made SOMETHING original! XD Glad you like our Main Protag! **

**JeffreyFai: Really? I think I can make my writing better in all honesty. I am mildly satisfied with it. Methinks if I improve more people will read and review! XD Not all the characters like Hikari. Cecil and Firion are nice guys in general and the Warrior of Light cares but it's nowhere near friendship levels. I'm gonna say it, all the warriors are keeping distance and putting on airs…unless your name is Bartz XD. Shirou is, literally, her ONLY friend out of the group. And even then that's a stretch! And don't worry the hits will continue! We need comedy and sadly the only ones who can provide such is the summoners! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_/Blahblahblah/_-Thinking

'_Blahblahblah'_-Telepathy

**Chapter XIV: Shadows and Mirrors**

"Lord Dahlgrun give me strength…" A young nun sighed as she and her partner patrolled the back of the church. For safety reasons this was done in pairs, however not all pairs were good ones.

"So why are we protecting the back of the church? We haven't been attacked in years so why?" A younger nun asked looking at her older partner.

"Since Chantez reported, and Flora confirmed about those creatures in our area, Lady Theodora decided it was best for patrols to commence."

"Okay...So why we're we chosen?" This caused the older nun to sigh.

"I do not know child... Why don't you go further on ahead, I'll watch your back," _'From the window in the break room.'_

"Okay sister…" The younger nun ran off towards one of the small hills around the location.

"Some peace and quiet at last," The elder sighed in relief. Before she could turn around and leave, the scream of the younger nun rebounded off the towering trees in the forest.

"Sister! There is an injured man here!" The older nun took off and rushed over to where her student was. The younger brown eyed nun was standing above a silver haired man, blood pooled around him. "What do we do?" The younger asked as the elder kneeled to get a better look at the man.

His black leather jacket and jeans seemed to be in a good condition with no blood stains on them. Clutched in his hand was a large black weapon. The nun had never seen such an odd weapon in her life. It seemed to be a mix between a sword and a gun.

"Sister what do we do?" The younger nun flung her arms around in a panic, concerned for the life of the man. The elder stood up straight as she stared at the man.

"Leave him." Brown eyes widen in shock. Those were NOT the words she was expecting form her senior.

"But we can't do that! Our code decrees that we help any and all injured-"

"This man is not injured. If he was there would be signs of battle on him." A bored stare turned into a heated glare. "Now wake up and tell us who you are!"

A soft chuckle caused the younger nun to jump and run behind her senior. "Man she was wrong; you nuns are smarter than you look." He pushed himself off the ground with his left arm, groaning slightly as he stood tall, towering over the sisters. Turning on his heel the man opened his eyes, a gold color laced with ferocity.

"I'll ask once more, WHO are you!?" The older woman roared. A sneer spread across his face.

BANG!

The younger nun blinked. "Eh?" Why? Why was there blood on her teacher's headdress? "S...sister?" The older nun wobbled before falling onto the ground. Blood began pouring form the older woman's head.

"Sister Ascelon!" The younger screamed before a bullet found its way into her head as well. As the head exploded, several parts of the brain landed on the man's jacket causing him to growl.

"Damn and I just washed this jacket. Stupid nuns, you just had to have the last laugh didn't you!?" He flicked the pinkish grump off as he walked to the back of the church. Gold eyes looked at it for a second before he placed a small rectangular device on the wall. Once that was done he walked away from the building before pulling out a detonator. "Wish I could actually fight the nuns instead of blowing them up... Oh well." At that, he slammed his thumb on the button on top causing an ear piercing boom as the church ignited into flames. The red and orange danced around the building burning up what it could find. "Well the boring part is over." The man smiled before it turned into a grin as he watched the entrancing sight, "Now the real fun begins…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Even if they wanted to they couldn't run faster. The explosion that went off within minutes of the group's departure was strong enough to shake the earth underneath them. Passing through the same forest they left just a minute ago the combined group of Summoners and Warriors raced against the clock in an effort to help those injured in the blast.

"Bets on there being Manikins?" Zidane yelled.

"A Cosmos Warrior is there so no duh genius!" Rei remarked.

"Everyone, prepare for the worst!" Light ordered as everyone changed into their combat forms. "If you can heal, support the nuns and help them evacuate!"

"You got it!" Bartz saluted, even though he knew he wasn't the best at magic, still doesn't mean he couldn't mimic one of the other's magic. Unbeknownst to the summoners, several shadows began to move, twisting and turning towards them...Or more specially Shirou. A strange pull tugged inside Hikari's mind, causing the red-violet eyes to shut in pain. Her right hand weaved in her blonde hair, slightly tugging at the spot where her head felt pain. The priestess' rather rough groans caused the group to halt.

"You okay?!" Hunter asked concern on his face.

"Something...is coming!" She barely managed to get out; vision was becoming blurry, and instincts screaming for her to run.

"Hikari!" Shirou yelled as he grabbed Hikari. At that moment the shadows lunged towards Shirou grabbing him and Hikari pulling them into the darkness.

"Shirou/Hikari!" Their respective warriors yelled. But it was too late; the shadows had turned flat once again.

"Now what?" Kanna asked concerned over the loss of two summoners.

The Warrior of Light turned away from the shadows and faced the burning church. "We find them later; we take care of the manikins now!"

"I'm afraid that won't be allowed..." A soft, sultry voice echoed throughout the green forest. Eyes trailed around the area, trying to find the source of the voice. "We can't have you being heroes just yet..." The Warrior of Light narrowed his eyes. He knew not of the voice, but he knew that the voice belonged to a woman, and that the giggles and silent laughter were at their expense.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Hunter cried out.

"My my, boy, you shouldn't be so uptight. I'll reveal myself when I choose to."

"Awww..." Kanna cooed. "Is the bitch too shy to show us her face?" The female's laughter rang out once more.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am very shy..."

"I don't like this..." Firion whispered to the leader nearby, who only nodded his head.

"I don't see anyone, I can't even sense her," Cecil added.

"Uhm...I have a question..." Zidane asked, though his voice was rather shaky.

"What is it Zidane?" Bartz replied.

"Are forests in this world supposed to...you know...twist and turn?" His question caused everyone to look around them once more. Tree branches were slowly waving, like a heat wave would make a person or object seem distorted, and yet there was no rise in temperature for that to occur.

"The space is warping?!" Kanna declared in utter shock.

"No...Its' an illusion! An Optical Trance!" The surprise in Rei's voice couldn't begin to describe the amazement and shock in herself. "Close your eyes!" The fair black haired summoner ordered, her surprise and fear was felt in her words as the others obeyed.

"Impressive…" The deep, feminine voice called out. "I suppose you can leave the forest..." Her voice faded as the area turned back to normal.

"Wait…was she trolling us?!" Hunter barked.

"We go to the church now!" Light ordered as the group began to run down the path leading to the church.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Midnight blue eyes slowly open. As they did a sharp pain jolted in Shirou's head. He did nothing to try and lessen it, knowing that grabbing his head would do nothing. Palms pressed to the floor he pushed himself up. With his eyes focused he managed to scan the scenery. He seemed to be inside a rundown church, way smaller than the one they were at no more than an hour ago. The cathedral however was small; everything was pure stone except for wooden benches and some wood that barred the windows blocking out the light, though that failed to do anything as sunlight managed to reach through the open hole in the roof. Given the statues around the room and several inscriptions on the columns, Shirou could only assume this use to be an old church for the Thunder Dragon King's subordinates and worshipers. The entire inside looked to be a century old; it was amazing it was even standing. He looked left, then right, blue eyes stopping on the figure of a familiar black and white priestess laying face flat on the ground. Remembering what occurred the boy gasped lightly before standing up and running towards the body. Kneeling down the black haired boy pressed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up!" Shirou continued to shake the body, adding more force each time.

"Please stop…" She groaned. The male's eyes widen slightly. "It wasn't me…it wasn't me…" Sweat slowly dripped off the girl's face, her own body temperature rising dramatically. Shirou sighed before continuing to shake her.

"Look Hikari either you get up or...Harkua is gonna take all your plushies and dump them in the incinerator!" Despite it being spoken in a rather fast pace, the girl was able to understand.

"PAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Shirou covered his ears in retaliation to the rather loud screech that sent birds flying out of their trees. He should have known this was going to happen, but he did it anyway.

"God dammit Hikari!"

"Sorry, Shirou..." The girl lowered her head until she realized that they were not in the forest. "Where are we?" Deeming it safe for his ears the boy dropped his hands to the girl's side, helping her up

"You two are in the old church of the Thunder Dragon King," A deep male voice called out. "Not the best place to meet but it will do." Shirou and Hikari stood back to back, both searching for the source of the voice but couldn't find a body or silhouette anywhere.

Shirou growled at the voice, his teeth showing. "Show yourself!"

"Very well," And with that a giant of a man in dark black armor with golden lining appeared. He was covered head to toe in armor with a helmet that allowed two white eyes to peek out. On his shoulder sat two spiked shoulder pads that held a black cape with dark blue accents inside. Only Garland seemed to be taller than this man. All in all an intimidating man.

"Who are you?" Red violet orbs scanned the armored warrior in front of her.

"You may call me Golbez, a Warrior of Chaos." Midnight blue eyes widen at the words the towering man spoke.

"Golbez, as in Cecil's brother Golbez?"

"What!?" Hikari screeched in a high pitched tone.

The black armored warlock named Golbez nodded at the question. "The very same, I assume you are my brother's summoner?"

"You got that right!" Shirou shouted, pulling out gloves form his right jacket pocket and placing them on. "Hikari find an exit and run, I'll hold this guy off!"

"But Shirou-"

"But nothing, find a way out and get help as soon as you can!" Shirou stepped forward and got into a stance. "You ready?"

Golbez crossed his arms as he looked at his opponent. "Not just yet. Tell me, are you curious on how you got here?"

"Not in the least!"

"I am!" Hikari spoke up as she slowly backed away from the fight that was about to break out.

"Then consider this a gift to remember us by," The armored man stated to their growing confusion.

"Wait us?" Hikari asked before backing into an object behind her

"He means me, girl and Pup!" A deep male voice yelled. Shirou took his eyes off Golbez as a black blade went for Hikari's neck.

"Hikari!" He yelled as the priestess noticed the blade and dodged, strands of her hair falling to the ground as the girl cartwheeled and flipped away from the male till she hit her friend's back.

"Well that failed, hey Golbez are you done speaking to them yet? I'm getting impatient here!"

"Not yet Nero," Golbez ordered. "We still have things to talk about, you will not miss much." Despite millions of questions forming in her head she summoned out her grimoire, not allowing it to take on a weapon form. The pages flew wildly till they stopped, a blue map projected itself and two red dots formed on the tiny map.

"Shirou...I'm going to try and scan them..." She whispered, hoping the two nearby enemies wouldn't hear them.

"What will that do?"

"Tell us their abilities maybe, but I doubt it will work..." Her head lowered slightly as Shirou sighed, his eyes closing, as if to calm himself.

"Can't say you shouldn't try," Immediately the boy entering into a basic stance. "So which one of you 'ladies' do I get to throttle first?" The man in the shadows sneered, white fangs gleaming in the darkness.

"The pup has some bark, but can you actually fight?"

"Nero, you take the boy, he is to be your fated opponent after all. I will take, Miss Himemiya." Hikari's eyes widened as she turned around, shocked that an enemy knew her name.

"How do you know my last name?" The blonde asked, confused by the man's knowledge.

"I read the reports that we have gathered from your battles, it seems in your last one you refused to join."

"T-that's-"

"Get off her back, Golbez," The voice known as Nero spoke. "If she doesn't want to fight then we just knock her out quickly!"

"Sorry pal, to get to her you have to go through her vanguard!"

"But I don't have a vanguard."

Shirou let his head drop at the girl's response. "Goddess sake Hikari..."

"Hah seems even your partner doesn't want you defending her!" The voice was clearer now, earlier it sounded like he wasn't in the building but now was different. A soft gasp released form Hikari's lips as she stared at the altar. The silhouette of a man was there, sitting on the broken wood. The man stood out of the shadow traveling himself. Silver hair down to his neck; two strands fell behind his ears reaching his chin, golden eyes shone with bloodlust as he looked upon his prey. He was dressed in a black leather jacket on top of a bare chest that was scarred from combat. Faded jeans were on his legs, ripped in several places, a belt with a wolf's head kept them up. On his feet were black boots, the polish coming off them as marks of wear and tear took its spot.

In his hand was a vicious looking gun blade, nearly identical to a machine gun base with a large blade attached to it. The blade was dull silver as remnants of blood were still splatter on it.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, as my friend said you can call me Nero or your death," A dark grin emerged on his face. "The choice is yours."

Shirou and Hikari felt a cold chills down their backs. They had to be careful. Their instincts were screaming to run. This man meant it; he was more than willing to kill them. Shirou shook his head, Celestia be DAMNED should he let fear take control now!

"How about I kick YOUR ass?!" His feet pressed firm into the ground the charged at the silver haired male.

"Shirou no!" Hikari cried out. Shirou's first blow slammed into the flat side of Nero's blade. The man smirked as he kicked the younger male away before charging and slicing at Shirou's leg. The teen slammed his arm down onto the ground and forced himself into the air. When he reached the highest point, he performed a dive kick as he aimed for Nero's head.

Nero raised his gun blade in response and shot several bullets at Shirou whose eyes widened in response. He screamed in pain as he was launched away from the bullets that slammed into the ceiling. Sunlight drifted in from the new holes as the beams began to shine through and illuminate the rundown building.

"The hell?" Nero muttered. From the corner of his eyes, three small black orbs floated aimlessly before vanishing. "Golbez, what the hell!"

"I thought you desired a longer fight than this. That was my reason for interfering."

"It better be, you know I don't like people messing up my fights!" He turned to the fallen Shirou and kicked him, sparks of orange light fizzling out on his body. "Get up! I know you're not done yet!" An arrow zipped by his cheek stopping his beat down on the boy. Instead of saying anything the girl only switched her bow into its blade form. Nero smirked, raising his weapon in response.

"Someone has fire in her eyes. Heh," The pupils of the gold eyes turned into slits. "But I'm not interested in you," With that he waved his hand, the shadows underneath Hikari rose up and launched her into the air into the arms of Golbez who moved away from the fight between the males. Behind Nero a grunt was heard. "You up yet pup?" His answer was a kick to the back to the head.

"How's that for an answer!?"

"Let go of me, I need to help Shirou!" Hikari struggled against the large arms of Golbez before he placed her on the ground gently. "Thank you; now please get out of my way!"

"I cannot do that," Was his answer as he waved his hand, three black orbs emerged from nowhere as they waited for orders. "Tell me, why do you participate in this war?"

"I made a promise to Light," Hikari's reply was cut off with a small sigh. "And to search for someone."

"You are just like my brother, far too kind hearted, perhaps even more so." Hikari paid no heed to the warlock's words and tried to run around him but was stopped by the floating orbs. Hikari's movement stopped as she turned to the man. "You are far too innocent and gentle to participate in this war. I can see it in your eyes. I advise you to leave now and forget about it."

"I won't, I have allies I have to help."

"Then why do you hesitate and listen to my words?"

"Because it's rude to ignore someone, no matter whom it is."

"Interesting. Very interesting" Golbez chuckled lightly at the priestess' words. "Your eyes, they have already made up their mind haven't they?"

"Yes." At her words the orbs shot small lasers down by her feet.

"I still feel I should test your resolve, show me the fire that Nero mentioned." Hikari drew out the ofuda that became her book and placed the pink colored bookmark in place. The metamorphosis of the book to the bow-sword was something that intrigued Golbez.

"Interesting magic. Yet, will it be powerful enough to prove your worth?"

"I will show you my worth now," And with that, several arrows were released towards the Warlock.

Golbez did nothing as the five arrows collided with a barrier of sort. Hikari wasn't surprised, having expected as much. Her right hand glowed the same Zaffre Blue as her magic. The black warlock waved his hand as several black satellite orbs surrounded Hikari. In an instant she jumped before the lasers **[Attack System]** could hit her. Even so the warlock teleported behind her. Red-violet eyes widen as the large black hand slammed into her back, purple flames **[Rising Wave]** burned into the white clothing as she was thrown onto the ground. With another wave of his hand downwards Golbez summoned the three satellites once again and targeted the girl. With luck the girl managed to roll away from the tiny laser shots **[Attack System]** and continued till she hit a column. Her legs managed to get her to stand up.

"Here we go..." She charged forth and jumped. "Blade forged in the fires of a dying star, merge with my Reiki, and combine with my mana..." As she spoke the words of chaos, the blade's sides began to glow. "Absorb and erase! Spirit Strike!" Twirling the handle in her hand she swung the blade down in the air near the magus. A curved shock wave of light and air struck Golbez directly on the chest. The warlock was slammed into a wall, a large slash embedded in his armor. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he summoned yet another set of satellites with yellow/orange sparks flying off them.

"Launch, Activate!" Three beams of pure energy flew towards Hikari just barely missing her, until the lasers began to twist and turn. "Shudder…" echoed from Golbez' mouth. The feeling of hot electricity on her neck caused the girl to twist in midair but failed to miss the other shots that nailed her in the stomach **[Float System]**. The force of the three piercing shots caused her back to once again hit a wall. Seriously she was surprised her face wasn't being flattened by the area. Her right hand covered the area that she was hit. If she wasn't wearing her protective clothing, she was positive those lasers would have pierced through her...not a happy thought.

"What's worse...he's even holding back..."

"Do you wish to continue?" Hikari's eyes widened as Golbez floated before her. "You know you cannot win."

"I know that." The priestess forced herself to her legs. "But, I have to help Shirou and the others. The manikins must be taking the toll on them."

"They would if it wasn't just Manikins."

"W-what does that mean?!" Hikari stuttered. Those words, she didn't like them. Just manikins? Wait, he couldn't mean...? "Are you saying there are MORE of you?!"

"You have already met one, the Cloud of Darkness correct?" A gasp escaped the priestess. The image of the bizarre monster entered her mind as she shivered

"She's back?" _'Terra…'_

"It is not just her," Golbez spoke, "We decided that it is time to release our own summoners, your team is not just facing the Void's herald." This was not good. Not good at ALL! Why did they pick NOW of all times to fight?! Does it even matter at this point? They were separated and who knows how long the Warrior could keep his real form without her being there?! Shirou was having issues with the other Summoner, and she was stuck with a Wizard.

"No time for being weak now..." Hikari spoke to herself. "I have to defeat you! This time, I will force you to leave!"

"Very well." From the ground, four slabs of earth rose and span slowly around the warlock **[Genesis Rock]**. "There's the fire I was told about. But can you keep it burning?"

"I never was the fighting type...Mako-chan and Shirou were the brawlers, I was always the supporter. I guess this means I need to change..." The slabs of earth flew towards Hikari who stood still, waiting. Just as one was about crush her, a blade of wind slashed though it. A breeze played with the priestess' hair as her blade was sound downwards. Her eyes burned with an unknown passion as she looked upon the warlock. "And I'll start this change with you!"

Hikari ran towards the Warlock surrounded by the stone slabs, using the magic running through her to increase her speed and jumped. Golbez retaliated with a small growing ball of magic forming in his hands. Hikari swung the blade in her hands onto the ball, causing a massive explosion of two colliding energies.

Shirou and Nero were exchanging fists, though Nero was more along the lines of toying with the boy than outright fighting him.

"Heh, come on pup!" The predator smirked at his prey. "This all you got? Show me some real power."

"Shut up and stop calling me pup!" A blow to the stomach caused Shirou to flinch as Nero followed up with a palm to the chin. As Shirou fell backwards to the ground, the look of disappointment was seen in Nero's eyes.

"Get up!" Nero growled. "Show me your power already!" Shirou scowled as he forced himself up sending a haymaker to Nero's face. Tendrils of shadows covered his arm causing the brawler to struggle. The tendrils began to branch off and wrap around Shirou's body. His struggling increased as Nero's frown deepened. Anger and disappointment covered Nero's eyes as he looked upon his opponent. Furious at what had happened he opened his mouth to speak.

"You have to be kidding me! This is all the power you have?! This is... Look pup. This is pathetic, what the hell were you doing, sleeping the last couple of battles!? If this is all you got than it would take the entire force of Cosmos to take me out and that not going to happen! Because when we meet again, I'm more than likely going to be double this strength! You just blew your one chance to take me down! How do you feel about that pup?"

Shirou grunted, one eye glaring menacingly at the silver haired male. No, not yet. He couldn't lose just yet. He had to win! He had to fight! He can't die, he has to make-

"No...I'm not...going to...LOSE!"

"What was that?" Nero asked before the web of shadows began to falter. A raised eye was Nero's response before the shadows appeared to explode off of Shirou. A haymaker was sent towards the older male slamming against his nose. Nero kept his balance as he held his nose, blood dripping from the now broken part. Shirou managed to connect his fist to the silver hair's face. The blood entered his mouth, which he only welcomed with a simple lick of his lips.

"So…the pup does have some power..."

"Pup..." Shirou rubbed his nose, scoffing. "Well...if that's the way you see me..." Shirou entered into a battle stance. "You'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!"

"Now we are getting somewhere! The fun is just beginning!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The summoners and Warriors were trying their best to make it to the church. Once they had what they saw shocked them all. The place was littered with flames and dead bodies. Several nuns were trying to heal the wounded while others were facing off against the manikins. Several bolts of lightning flew in different directions, not caring on what was hit. Nun or manikin, it was all the same for the near white bolts.

"What the hell?" Ace questioned as a lightning nearly struck his feet.

"Welcome, Defenders of Cosmos!" The female voice from earlier exploded in the wide area. Everyone began looking around, scanning the area for the mysterious woman. Multicolor eyes couldn't see anything remotely close to the voice. The laughing of the woman continued, taunting them in their inability to locate the invisible female. Ace decided to look up.

"Uh...guys..." Everyone turned to him, only seeing the back of his head pulled back. "Up..." Various colors of blue, purple, grey and brown eyes did so and saw the source of the voice. A beautiful dark skinned woman sat on the roof of the convent building, her golden eyes fixated on the group below her. Jet black hair swayed in the breeze, the embers of the flames below her creating a stark contrast, slightly hitting. From her appearance she looked to be in her mid-twenties and rather fit. Her outfit was similar to the nuns of the church but radically different and complex and in various gold, purple and black. She wasn't wearing a headdress, so the two clips in her hair that pushed back her bangs to the right were fully seen. A white choker covered her neck instead of the usual shaw, leaving her chest open to see but her breasts still covered by the dress. Her sleeves were bell shaped and her shoulders were covered by shoulder guards, odd golden buttons layered the sleeves in a straight line. A miniskirt was under the waist cape that reached to her black boots. A somewhat Cheshire cat grin was on her face.

"Something tells me skanky nun here was the one who sent the lightning," Kai placed his sheathed blade on his shoulders. "So, Kanna what do you think?"

"What are you on about?" Kanna asked confused on what the Ex-Knight was on about.

"We'll she is bigger than you... And I'm turning into Ace, damn my luck."

"Shut up, Kai!" Kanna yelled, covering her chest.

"Enough," Light ordered before returning his glare to the woman atop the building. "Tell me, where is Hikari and Shirou?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," The women shrugged. "It is rather pointless to ask me those sorts of things." She stood up, her breast slightly jiggling to those who noticed.

"Who are you?" Firion demanded as he blocked a stalwart's blade.

"You may call me..."

"Cassandra," Several of the group turned to a nun lying on the ground, blood dripping from her arms and head. All eyes turned to her as she shook in anger. "The traitor and the one who opposed our ways...Why have you returned!?"

"My, my. I'm surprised they are still talking about me," The woman known as Cassandra purred. "As for why I am here; the death of the Defenders of Cosmos, the destruction of the church is just a bonus." Several nuns crackled with sparks coming off their bodies, angered by the return of this woman. As one they sent a beam of electricity towards the traitor who smirked as it neared her. She raised her hand, one finger out stretched as it hurdled towards it. As it connected, the spell vanished to the nuns shock.

"Is that all?" Cassandra questioned as sparks covered her body, "If so, you can have it back." Raising her left hand, she sent the bolt that she absorbed towards the nuns at a frightening pace. Screams of terror emerged from their mouths as the warrior nuns were engulfed by the spell. In a flash of light, the screams were silenced as nothing remained of the nuns. "I thought they would be able to stand it," Cassandra shrugged again. "Oh well seems they are getting weaker."

"You monster!" Hunter yelled. "How can you do that!?"

"Easy, it's just magic."

"That's not what I meant! They were people as well! Why would you do that!?"

"Why would I? Why not, their lives meant nothing to me,"

"You murderer!" Hunter ran forward, tears flowing from his eyes. He hadn't made a step before he was dragged backwards. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down," Cecil said as he held the child by the shoulders. "She wants you to expel your temper." The woman just shrugged again.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, by the way here is a gift from us to you." The wall underneath her began to crack as purple energy was released from it. With a mighty bang, the wall was destroyed as a large beam of purple energy was released. The chosen of Cosmos jumped out of the way as the manikins behind them were annihilated by the beam. While the beam had been fired above the ground, the energy had made the grass wither away due to the loss of life the beam had. From the hole the Onion Knight and Chantez were thrown onto the ground harshly, the two groaned as they forced their bodies up.

"This is not good," the small knight muttered as dark laughter filled the air. From the ground, a dark portal emerged as the Cloud of Darkness took her spot in the conflict.

"Ah..." The Cloud of Darkness glanced over the members of the Cosmos gang. "So the others have arrived. You've added more to your group."

"Onion Knight!" Terra cried out as she ran to his side, helping the boy up alongside Firion who helped Chantez. Sadly the auburn girl was less than pleased, shoving her arm away after she stood.

"Hey!" Cassandra hissed at the embodiment of the void. "You destroyed the manikins I called for!" The Warrior of Chaos did nothing but chuckle darkly and unamused at the remark.

"We could care not of those crystal puppets. They disturb the equilibrium. If you must use them to humor the Warriors of Cosmos, then simply summon more of them." The words from her mouth dripped with boredom matched the blank expression on her face. Cassandra narrowed her golden eyes at the woman-like abomination before sighing. With a quick snap more manikins appeared from another wormhole.

"Such a waste of time and resources," The Ex-nun muttered. Several bolts surrounded her as she vanished, before reappearing by her warrior.

"Trouble in your version of paradise?" Kai spoke, a smirk on his face as his sword prepared to slice through the foes in front of him.

"The only trouble I have is the insects threatening to ruin it." Static built around her right hand and traveled up her arm. "Thunder!" A large bolt of purple lightning released from her right, aiming straight for Kai.

"Kai!" Everyone screamed. Cloud's eyes widened and tried to get to him but was blocked by the sudden charge of the manikins, one in the shape of a face he wished he could forget, slashing away at his blade. Luckily the black haired sword wielder managed to block with his steel sword. Even so the heat from the amount of electricity passed through the blade, the hot lightning making the blade glow slightly as if it was being melted inside an oven. Kai hissed slightly as the lightning traveled around the blade before dispelling. A soft laugh escaped the male's lips earning a raised eyebrow from the rather revealing ex-nun.

"Not bad...but it looks like my blade still works..."

"Your katana...that metal is a fusion of Mythril and Adamantite...Erithium," Cassandra's voice was of curiosity and rather surprising shock.

"That's right. A metal created by fusing the magic resistance of Mythril and the Adamantite's strength. Erithium has the properties of both and can absorb my enemies attack and turn it into magic that strengthens my blade." Kai revealed as the group tried to listen in while fighting several manikins. The only ones not fighting the crystal puppets were Chantez and Onion, both trying to recover from their previous battle.

"So what are the downsides to such a sword?" Cecil asked as he threw a spear of darkness.

"It's a lot heavier than a normal blade," Cloud said filling in for Kai's exposition. "And too much magic absorbed in the blade can damage the wielder and may break the blade." Both sword wielders blocked several Imaginary Soldier and Imaginary Champions attack while Ace continued to blast off the crystal heads of several other false imagine of the warriors. Chantez rushed forward, uncaring of what Kai said about his sword and the feeling of malic around the dark-skinned female, her tonfa ready to slam into the dark nun. Cassandra sidestepped and shot a small bolt of lightning at her back. Chantez tried and tired but could not hit the rather allusive black haired nun. She twirled and launched, did everything she could and learned from her teacher and yet she couldn't hit the Summoner of Chaos.

"Dammit let me hit you!" Her dress and headdress flapped wildly as the girl slammed her foot multiple times on the ground in aggravation.

"To think my opposite in this war is a child, a rather ignorant one at that," Cassandra could do nothing but laugh at the half-pint's attitude.

"Shut up you old hag!" Chantez shouted as her speed increased. She seemed to teleport around Cassandra yet missing with every hit she tried. Getting frustrated, she charged her tonfa with electricity and stood her ground.

"Had enough?" Cassandra questioned as a small bolt was launched from her finger. As it drew close to the Nun, Chantez held her tonfa to block the spell. The currents met and a large bolt was sent throwing Chantez back yet also stabbing Cassandra's left hand. "You little brat!" She shrieked as her blood fell from her hand while it shook uncontrollably.

"How do you like that!?" The young nun shouted. _'That was lucky... Who knew that could have happened?'_

Gold eyes glared menacingly at the child in front of her. How dare she?! "You have a lot of attitude for your age...A spanking is in order for you..."

"I would like to see you try!" The younger taunted. Yet inside she was worried. That last blow had harmed her, not as badly as Cassandra's wound but her foot... She slammed it on the ground by accident and pain filled it.

'_I was going to save this for later but very well…'_

"Let's see, one, two, three bodies. It will do and even the odds some more." A dark aura swam around the Nun as her right hand began to glow with a violet light. "Dearly departed," she called out. "I require your aid. Help me with my plight and your bodies will be remade!" A dark ball of energy was released from her hand and separated into three, hurtling towards the bodies of the fallen nuns.

The manikins were slowly falling one after the other, the large group managing to defeat them without problems. The last one, in the shape of the Warrior of Light, was trying its best to fight against the gunslinger but fell just like its brethren, a regular bullet was all it took to shatter the manikin's head. Ace sighed in relief.

"Well, time to take out Miss Evil Nun then," He said with a barley contained smirk. His ears twitched as he heard a small groan from behind him. Turning around he noticed one of the fallen nuns beginning to stand on her own, a fading dark aura around it. "Zombies," He muttered, "It's always has to be zombies, never Frankenstein like monsters. Is there something wrong with those guys?"

"Seriously?" Kanna asked as she turned to the gunslinger. "You're complaining about horror of all things at a time like this?" She shook her head in response, "Can't I say I blame you."

"But how is that-" Rei turned to the source of the magic, seeing the similar dark aura surrounding the dark summoner. Shoulders slumped, the Jewel Summoner looked on in exasperation. "A Necromancer?! Can this get ANYMORE cliché!?"

"What do we do about them?!" Firion pointed to the revived nuns.

"Zombie survival guide 101,"Ace unloaded the empty bullet cartridges from his gun barrel and inserted several new ones. "Don't let them bite you, and blast off their heads!" A large grin on his face Ace aimed his favored revolver.

"NO WAIT!" Hunter slammed his spear into the gun, causing Ace to fire a miss shot into the air, gaining the attention of the zombies.

"Why'd you do that!?" Zidane yelled as the nuns charged at them.

"They are still people, dead or not!" Hunter shouted. "That doesn't mean blow their bodies up!"

"Then what do we do?" Bartz asked

"I-I don't know!" Hunter stuttered. "I mean I don't want to fight them..."

"Enough of this..." A hiss came from Rei's mouth. Opening her enclosed palm there were three dark red jewels in her right hand. The ruby began to glow lightly, as if a flame was ignited in the cold stone. Clenching her first once more her hand glowed a similar red as the stones. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, blazing red, fires burn! FIRAGA BURST!" She threw the jewels out into the air. At the command of her spell the three stones released the fire inside them, turning into three large fireballs. The burst of flame charged at the three bodies of the nuns, slamming into them. The unearthly screams of the three caught everyone's attention as the once nuns turned zombies turned to ash.

"You didn't have to destroy their bodies!" Hunter screamed before Rei slapped him.

"Grow up, this is a war. If you don't like it just leave!" Her words were like a blizzard as her eyes were deathly cold. Hunter shivered as he collapsed on the ground.

"That was uncalled for!" Kanna's hands in already position to end the summoner's life.

"What was I supposed to do, let them live?! They were already dead!" Rei defended herself.

"Yeah we know! Necromancy brought them back but they could still have some will! They could have lived again!" Hunter countered. The Jewel Summoner slapped herself.

"Necromancy is a forbidden technique that forcibly places the soul into the departed's body. If that happens the soul is slowly torn apart till it disappears, never once existed and never will again. No heaven, no hell, they just go poof!" Kanna growled in response thinking of ways to beat the girl up. A ball of darkness flew past the slamming on the ground and causing a small crater.

"Onion!" Terra yelled as she ran to support the young knight. The others blinked before realizing what was going on.

"I forgot about those two..." Firion admitted.

"How could you forget?!" Onion screamed in anger and annoyance. Seriously he was there the whole time fighting the Cloud of Darkness in the background.

"You're boring that's our excuse," Rei hissed.

"And you're a bitch!" The ninja retorted as she unleashed her shuriken and threw it at the Cloud of Darkness, who only stalled it with unknown force, leaving it frozen in the air.

"We are not impressed with any of you so far." Her tentacle beasts stretched over to the warriors, inhaling air as they went. "Now wither away," called as her beasts released a dark green cloud over the chosen **[Bad Breath]**. They began to cough as the foul smelling breath entered their systems. "Now where were we?" The embodiment spoke as the shuriken sliced into the onion's arm. The boy's blue eyes widen as the pain of the cut caused him to grimace, blood slowly pooling out from the open wound.

"Kanna!" Fear plastered in violet eyes quickly turned to anger as Hunter dug his feet into the dirt, charging forward at the embodiment of the void. Energy flowed from his hand to the double sided blade lance, flames sprouting from the blades as he twirled the weapon like a baton. "You'll pay for that!" The boy's grip tightened, ready to stab through the woman's body without any doubt in his eyes. The Cloud of Darkness merely scoffed as she vanished in red and black smoke. Hunter gasped as the scarlet flames flickered on his blade. The laugh of the dark entity echoed through the area. Red and black light formed behind the boy as he turned around.

A black ball formed between female hands. "Die!" Thunder reverberated as the ball formed into a laser.

"Hunter!" Kanna screams were heard on deaf ears. Hunter couldn't hear anything except the thunder reverberating off the laser aimed at him.

_'Why... Why can't I move?!'_ Hunter shouted to himself as he looked horrified by the beam of pure energy.

"Move!" A young voice shouted as Hunter was pushed out of the way, landing on the dirt. Onion Knight shook his head as he looked at the shocked boy. "Miss Kanna, can you watch him please? I have my foe to beat."

"R-right," The ninja took Hunter away from the herald and the small knight.

"Hey what about me?!" Chantez erupted, waving her twin blades in the air. A sharp jolt ran through her body. "MROOOWWWWWWWW!" She screamed as the pain receded. The young girl landed on her behind as a laugh from the dark skinned necromancer erupted form the girl's mouth.

"Focus on the foe in front of you, but since you're a child I can see how that is a difficulty," Cassandra's sneer only infuriated the young nun even more. "But well done on living through my lightning strike. I used the same amount of force I used on the other nuns."

"HAH! Lightning attacks won't have any effect on me!"

"If lightning won't work than how about the mind?" Cassandra's image began to flicker slightly before she vanished.

"Where did you go!?" Chantez yelled as she ran to where Cassandra was before tripping on her injured leg. "Owie... Huh?" Getting a good look around her, the nun in training noticed the world seemed to be slanted to the right, the summoners and warriors around her seemed to be moving slower than usual. "What did she do?" Cassandra smirked as the Onion Knight began fighting against his arch nemesis. To her right the warriors and summoners were defeating the manikins down to dwindling numbers. Perhaps it was time to play with their minds again, so long as that black haired summoner didn't get in the way.

"You should give up child," The Cloud of Darkness hissed as she sent out her tentacle beasts. Onion smiled as he ran forward, slashing at the left tentacle. The beast hissed in pain as black syrupy like blood poured on to the ground. "You remembered our weakness?" The women asked as she tried to ignore her pain.

"Of course. It just came to mind," the child admitted before his smile became slightly boastful. "To tell the truth though, I could have attacked you like this at any time."

_'Well that's a lie but she doesn't need to know.'_

"Be wary of that inflated ego of yours. We wouldn't want a redux of last time to occur," The embodiment of the void hissed a warning that the kid knight took with no grain of salt.

"I learned my lesson, so now it's time for yours!" Cloud of Darkness floated backwards as dark energy charged at her fingertips. With a dark smirk on her face she launched the energy...At Cassandra.

"Time to end this little game," The women spoke as she absorbed and redirected the beam at the unaware summoners. Watching the beam fly towards them she smirked before coughing up blood, _'That was way too risky... My body can't contain her energy not to mention to move is only meant to be used on lightning spells'_

As she coughed up more blood, a small blast of lightning struck her in the back. Looking behind her, Cassandra noticed Chantez who was still trapped in the illusion.

"Lucky shot brat," Cassandra growled as the apricot haired nun released lightning spells in all directions, one of which struck the ground in front of Bartz.

"Hey watch it," He coughed. Unfortunately for the group, due to Cloud of Darkness' **[Bad Breath]** ability, they were inflicted with Poison. Looking upwards he noticed the defenders of Chaos combined spell. "Guys move!" He shouted.

Everyone heard Bartz's declare and each barely managed to dodge the lightning strikes. Even so they continued and all anyone could do was scramble wildly or sit behind the boulders and rocks that were created from the battles.

"Dammit where's Himemiya and Shirou when we need them?!" Rei hissed.

"With whatever took them," Cecil looked on as the combined beam destroyed several manikins. "Rather glad that thing didn't take us... But we need to find them,"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Outside the abandoned church, blasts of magic poured out of the broken building. Inside, both teams were doing everything they could to get the upper hand. Golbez had to admit that the young priestess was rather clever in her spells, using the paper talismans called Ofuda to enhance her weak spells by multiplying them into various other magical blasts of wind, fire, ice and lightning that chipped away at his barriers and his magic could barely hit her due to her ability to accurately guess his next move and dodge his attempts due to her agility and small body. Sadly though the battle was beginning to take its toll on her and she began to slow down and was forced to defend.

As for Shirou and Nero, the two were constantly throwing punches and kicks, Nero only toying with the boy.

"Ok now I'm bored," Nero admitted as he jumped away. Pulling his gunblade out he shot Shirou's leg causing the teen to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Shirou!" Hikari shouted before she was backhanded by Golbez. Landing on Shirou's body, the two groaned in pain.

"Can I kill them now?" The silver haired male sighed in aggravation. Hikari could feel the eyes of the warlock staring at her through his helmet. She honestly hoped the man would not agree with his partner and she could carry Shirou and escape. Please, please, please let them go…

"...It might be for the best." His words were heavy and full of pity. _'If this is as strong as Cosmos' Summoners are... Then there is no hope to end this conflict…'_

Hikari froze at his words. She knew there was nothing she could do, they were going to die. Nero placed a dark smirk on his face as he held his gun to Hikari's head.

"See ya around girl," With that he pulled the trigger.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Cassandra's onslaught of lightning bolts continued as the group felt their bodies weaken and their minds growing drowsy with every second, the poison was taking hold faster than before. The Warrior of Light however wasn't as affected by it as the others continuing to fight off the manikins and dodging the lightning bolts. Seeing this impressed the dark skinned ex nun.

"How is it he can shrug it off? The only one I have seen to do that was Lord Aias..." The coughing and hacking of the summoners told the witch she was close to winning the battle, now all she had to do was deal with him.

"Quite the immune system, but you can't beat me by yourself." All she received was a small glare from the silver haired leader. "As expected form the Chosen of Cosmos, headstrong and annoying at the same time!" Her voice mirrored the words she expressed as lighting formed around her hands yet again. Instead of waiting for the female to charge her attack the warrior dashed and performed **[Shining Wave]**, even so which failed to do nothing as a circular object floated in front of her and...absorbed the attack?!

Aquamarine orbs widened as the smirk on the female's dark face grew. Several other mirrors floated from behind the one that absorbed the attack, six mirrors in all. Each danced in the sky till they weaved a specific shape, a five pointed star that soon became a magic circle, the mirror from before glowing. "Here's your attack!" The beam of light was direct back to its owner. Instead of dodging due to the small space, the Warrior produced another wave, countering the one from earlier and negating it. The woman's smirk turned into a frown, she wasn't expecting such quick thinking.

Cecil switched from Dark Knight to Paladin once the last manikin was destroyed, panting heavily at the atmosphere and the constant fighting. The poison was beginning to affect him also; he had to take action before it messed with him even more. Pouring every ounce of energy in his body to his hands he threw the palm of his right one onto the ground.

"ESUNA!" A massive wave of green light bounced onto the weak bodies of his allies. The healing magic was slowly working as the others were finding it easier to breath.

"Thanks Cecil," Zidane sighed as the spell reached him. "So how do we take her out?"

"We still have Cloud of Darkness as well," Terra reminded them as the herald was struck by a thunder spell. "Can we take both out at the same time?"

"That would be near impossible," Rei spoke. "A warrior is one thing but we have never fought a summoner before."

"Cecil, can Esuna cure illusions?" Cloud asked as he watched Chantez firing the bolts of lightning.

"Not my illusions!" Cassandra announced proudly as black light from the six mirrors covered the area the warriors and summoners resided in. Each of the summoners and warriors tried to block the light but couldn't. Eventually it passed and everyone opened their eyes. Sadly, the world wasn't as it seemed. The space was warping like earlier, and Cassandra was appearing all over the place.

"Welcome to my world," she spoke from behind the warriors. Turning around quickly all they saw was...nothing. "This place will be your graveyard," her voice came from below the group. "None shall escape this realm." Her laughter came from above them... Or was it to the left of them?"

"Oh come on!" Hunter exclaimed as various silhouettes of Cassandra formed in the warping space.

"It's time to end this," Lighting began crackling from all directions in odd angles. "Know that you failed to stop this conflict before it had even begun." With that, the bolts of lightning were released forward towards the warriors, ready to end them.

"Stonera!" Rei cried out as several slabs of earth were created in midair, each taking the blast for a specific person.

"Not bad." Her voice echoed, but it felt like there was more than one of the female chaos summoner. Rei gasped as copies of Cassandra appeared around the group. The Onion Knight himself was even shocked. Sadly this left him wide open for the barrage of laser balls.

"We are still here child," The Cloud of Darkness hissed.

"Oh crap..." Ace muttered. The Cloud of Darkness laughed as a wall of laser beams, not very high but wide enough that the summoners gaped.

"Seems this shall end you for good...Wait...What's going?" Cassandra's words were cut short as the world began to become static as if it was a broken TV. With a loud crash, the illusion vanished. Appearing back in the real world, everyone seemed surprised as a large serpent of thunder wrapped around the area where the group was.

"I apologize for my tardiness." An old female voice called out from the head of the serpent. On top of the beast were Theodora and Chantez.

"Theodora Luiseach." Cassandra's voice was neither malicious nor sarcasm; it was pure boredom.

"It has been a long time Cassandra." Theodora held no hint of emotion at all.

"Not long enough," Cassandra growled. There was only a slim chance she could beat Theodora with the rest of Cosmos' chosen around, even with Cloud of Darkness' help.

"Lady Theodora? How did you know we were in danger?" Cecil asked.

"You can thank Chantez for this," the older woman gestured to the tiny girl, her hands on her hips and her chest (or what she has) puffed out in pride.

"Chantez!?" The group questioned as Cloud of Darkness looked annoyed.

"You all owe me!" Chantez shouted.

"Seeing one of my own waltzing into the church groups and remarking sweet nothings to an imaginary person tends to make me question a certain person's sanity." Theodora explained as a large blush formed on the once proud girl's cheeks.

"We have had enough of this," The herald of the void spoke, energy forming on her fingertips. "Summoner, we shall end them now, or we leave."

"I prefer the former," The six mirrors returned to the black haired woman, her amber eyes glaring into Theodora's emerald. "Erasing the Saint of the Thunder Emperor will finally grant me Aias' approval!"

"Your obsession with Garland's Summoner is more vexing than interesting," The Cloud of Darkness hissed at its Summoner, the glare returned with equal fervor by the woman.

_'Aias? It's the second time she mentioned that name…'_ Rei thought as she held a crystal between her fingers. _'Is he their leader?'_

"Even you are not a fool McCain to battle myself and the rest of these youngsters!" The head nun advised, the striking green electricity coiling around her hands.

"Hey, Black hair lady," Chantez' voice knocked Rei out of her thoughts. "Stop being distracted and help!"

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone's eyes shifted to the sky. A large beam of white light soared through the night, like an arrow. The tail end of the beam was deep in the forest, but the fires began to alert the group.

"What did you do Cassandra?" Theodora growled at the traitorous nun.

"Me, I did nothing!" She yelled as she looked at the sky. "But that power... What is it?" A screech entered everyone's hearing as the Cloud of Darkness made a terrifying noise that was unrecognizable to anyone.

"This power! It... It burns!" She screeched as she opened a black and red portal to escape the intense light.

Cassandra growled as she ran through the portal, knowing that she didn't have enough energy to teleport. The embodiment of the void vanished, leaving the group in perplexity.

"What just happened?" All eyes gazed at Ace. "What?! You all wanna know too!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Was she dead? She didn't feel dead. Then again she doesn't know how it feels to die. Even so she had to know. Red-violet orbs opened slowly. There was a hand in front of her. Turning to the right she saw Shirou, his body shielding her in an embrace, his right hand in a fist. Unlike earlier the gunblade that was going to blast her head wasn't pointing at her, but at the ceiling. The black leather summoner has a raised eyebrow.

"Taking a mortal blow for her?" Nero spoke slightly surprised. "The only interesting thing to happen in this fight."

"Sh...Shirou..." The whisper that came out of her mouth was barley heard. Ice ran through her entire being, thousands of prickling sensations on her neck, arms and legs froze her blood. A soft groan came from the black haired boy, one that made Hikari gasp in delight. The boy raised his face, blood slowly trickling from his mouth.

"I'm so glad...your...safe..."

"Shirou..." Hikari touched his waist but wished she didn't. Horror filled eyes glanced down, red liquid sprayed in her hands. She could barely see her friend in front of her as water began to build up around her eyes.

"Hikari...I..." His body collapsed to the floor.

"Wow, first death this early...Nero 1, Cosmo-fuckers 0!" The blood thirsty warrior shouted. A sigh emerged from Golbez, disappointed by what happened. Small spots of blood from the black haired summoner's stomach dyed the white shirt partially red as Hikari sat there in shock. Her pupils dilated, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her heart felt crushed, her stomach tightening, every hair on her body on end, anxiety and fear washed through her like a current. Through her eyes she could see a blue light enveloping Shirou.

He was dying...

Shirou was dying...

The girl's vision turned black.

Nero made the first move and pointed the dangerous weapon at the girls lowered head. "Time to go girly."

Hikari forced her body up as if she was a rag doll; her eyes were empty as she stared at the defenders of Chaos. Her fingers twitching as she grasped Star Ocean in her left hand. Her body fell forward as if she was being controlled. An arrow made of wind slammed into Nero's body causing him to drop his Gunblade.

"The fuck just happened!?" He yelled as shadows picked him up off the floor.

"Warning: S-Level Arcana detected. Unknown power detected." Her voice was no longer filled with life, it was empty, and she was only stating obvious things, almost like a computer. "Stress levels have reached maximum. Defense Program Initiated." Empty eyes that glowed zaffre stared at the Summoner and Warrior. "Begin scan of unknown hostile. Threat Level: S class Magus. Begin Scan of hostile two. Threat Level: A Class. Lycan Class beast."

Nero growled. "Okay, fun's over!" Pointing the gun at the girl once more, he pulled the trigger. But the bullet never penetrated her. Nero's eyes widen. The bullet stopped dead in its tracks, hold in space by a blue flame of sorts. The Star Ocean glowed before two orbs were created form the disappearance of the sword. In an instant one of the orbs became the bow-sword and the other the grimoire. The book floated before the girl's body and opened, the pages flipping at a wild rate.

"Scan Lycan weakness. One found. Silver. Silver detected in Silver Equipment: Star Ocean."

"The hell?!" Nero took a step back. "Golbez...The fuck happened?"

"A second personality perhaps?" Golbez suggested. "Never the less she has become a larger threat!" At his words the warlock raised both hands and fired beams of electricity at the female **[Cosmic Ray]**, but they clashed against a circular barrier with rings that rotated around the girl. The girl neither flinched nor stalled as her lips mumbled words that neither could hear. The circular barrier vanished, as did the girl. Nero and Golbez gasped out as the girl appeared behind the silver haired male. Before Nero could react the girl slammed her fist into the guy's back, a blast of wind slammed him from one end of the church into the Altair, completely shattering it.

"The fuck?! How the hell did she become so much more powerful?!" Nero complained.

"I would say magic but I doubt that is a good excuse…"

Hikari's eyes traveled from the two entities to the black haired summoner that saved her. For a few moments she continued to stare at the friend on the ground. "Shifting of priority. Life essence at 12%. Prospect of death: absolute...absolute...absolute...Shirou..." The once empty, deep voice slowly returned to the higher pitch full of life. Nero took the chance and charged.

"No Nero!" Golbez tried to warn but it was too late.

"Target detected," A bullet of wind slammed the blood knight back in to the Altair. Golbez immediately followed this up with a back hand sending the girl into a wall that immediately fell to pieces trapping the girl.

"My apologies," the warlock spoke as he floated to his partner's side. "Are you ok Nero?"

"I'm gonna kill that BLONDE HAIRED BITCH!"

"...I'll take that as a yes," Golbez spoke completely deadpan.

Nero threw some rubble off him as he glared at the girl, he picked up a piece of wood in one hand and his gun blade in the other. "Give me some cover fire," he ordered. "Time to end this girl." With that he rushed forward, shadows underneath him creating a path upwards to the ceiling. Hikari looked unamused as she saw the plan in front of her, Golbez' energy lasers missing her by centimeters.

"Charging technique now…" she spoke in her monotone as she aimed at the shadow pathway.

"Yo Golbez, actually hit her!" Nero shouted as he ran on the shadows.

"Very well," Golbez nodded. "My apologies, Firaga!" A large burst of flame was released from the warlocks hand, slamming into Hikari. A slight scream of pain was released from her mouth, as Nero jumped from the shadows and slammed the piece of wood into the smoke and flames.

Hikari emerged from the flames, burns covering her body. "Attack failed." She spoke, "damage report at 75%"

Nero dropped the burning piece of wood in anger, "Are you kidding me?! She still isn't done?!"

"Charge complete..." Her right hand pulled on the handle, drawing the bow strings back as a bluish-white light began to grow at the arrow head.

"Spirit...Break..."

The arrow was released.

Golbez took no chances and immediately teleported himself and the silver haired warrior away. The blast charged through the church, completely blowing off the roof of the building. The loud piercing shriek the arrow made was similar to a dragon roar, piercing and threatening. The building shook under the pressure of the beam of light and the shockwave of the sound. The priestess' eyes fell onto the body of her fallen friend, his body covered in blood as a small puddle formed under his stomach.

"Chances of revival...minimum..." One after another her feet moved towards the body. "Mana levels: 37%. Reiki levels: 45%. Cast Point of Curasa...50% of reiki..." No matter the numbers, no matter the facts, she knelt down to the body, and the familiar glow of healing green enveloped the boy. Slowly the wounds around Shirou's body began to close up, several bullets falling out of his body.

"Body temperature, rising. Blood Pressure, rising. Pulse, regular. Cardiac rest averted." With each word her voice became lighter instead of the heavy deep tone the girl possessed minutes earlier. The building continued to shake, alerting the female of the collapsing pillars. Hikari grabbed the boy's body and lifted him up, running towards the exit of the building. When she made it out of the old building, it collapsed on itself with a large crash. Hikari sighed as she looked at the damages before turning to Shirou. Before she could continue healing him her body fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Her eyes slowly closed as she looked at several flowers dancing in the breeze.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Heat.

It was hot.

Why was it so warm!?

Shirou open his eyes, a bright light being the uninviting scene he was welcomed to. Hikari was collapsed by his side as the old church behind them burned. Shirou blinked several times as he poked himself on the chest.

_'I'm alive? Hikari... Did you do this?' _

The boy scanned the room. The walls and beds were pure white, though the cross on the wall in front of him gave it away that he and sleeping beauty were in the medical wing of the hospital. The door opened and Shirou turned to the right, seeing the nun named Iris with a tray of food and a washcloth.

"Oh your awake, Lady Theodora will be pleased," placing the tray on a small table she approached the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was attacked by a wild wolf," Shirou groaned as the pain caught up with him.

"I can expect it to be so. It's been a full day since the attack, looks its already sunset," Shirou followed the girl's pointed finger and sure enough, through the clear glass window, it was sunset.

Shirou sighed as he stroked his hand through his black hair. "Sheesh, what was the point of waking up then?" The boy caught the glimpse of the bandage on his right arm and looked down. His lower stomach and part of his chest were covered in bandages, though that left his chest for all to see as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Thankfully he was wearing pants, which he was glad for.

"So doc, what happened to Hikari exactly and the guys we were fighting?"

Iris sighed at the question. "Your friend received Second degree burns and a small concussion, thankfully nothing too bad. For the second question...We don't know. We checked the old church but there was nothing there. Good work on destroying it by the way," She said with a frown on her face.

"Okay see that wasn't OUR fault! Whatever happened after I passed out was that damn Warlock and-" The memories returned like running water and Shirou was easily reminded how under-powered he was. Utterly curb-stomped and completely defeated, bitterness and shame began to well up in the teen's body.

"Are you ok?" The nun asked as she looked upon the younger male. "We know it's not your fault the old church was destroyed so don't blame yourself,"

"... It's not that..." He whispered. A moan from the other bed drew the boy out of his thoughts and towards the girl's body. Her eyes fluttered slightly before fully opening. "Hey" Shirou raised his hand as the girl sat up. Red-violet eyes widened as she turned to the boy, a shock expression soon turned to happiness as she jumped from the bed and glomped the teen, causing both to fall back onto the bed.

"Shirou! You're okay, you're okay!"

"OW! I might be alive but I'm still injured!" He yelled at the priestess while Iris chuckled at his reaction.

"Oh... Sorry Shirou but it's good to see you ok. I was worried." Worried? Why would she-oh...right...he took a bullet...Blue eyes trailed to the right, trying to forget the memory. The door opened once more and both summoners turned around to see their respective warriors, along with several others such as Terra, Ace, Rei, Firion, Cloud and Kai.

"So you're up moron?" Rei asked as she looked at injured male. "And you beat the guy that did this to you?"

"Enough Rei," Cecil's tone was stern as he walked over to Shirou. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, besides the throbbing headache and injured pride." Shirou mumbled.

"I have a few injuries but nothing too serious." Hikari looked over herself to check the bandages on her arms that replaced the arm warmers.

"It's good that you both are safe, but we need to know what occurred at the old church last night," The Warrior's words were a painful reminder of the events for both the teens.

"Well besides the fact we got our asses kicked and I came face to face with your brother," Shirou pointed at Cecil, who didn't look too surprised. "And my so called opposite, there is one thing both of us can tell you besides that."

"And that is?" Cloud raised an eyebrow as both the teens looked at each other and nodded before replying at the same time.

"We are screwed."

**021021021021021021021021021**

Both sides exchanged stories from the previous night's events and both agreed that the summoners of Chaos were able to handle themselves. When asked where the rest of the group was Ace had this to say.

"The kid and Kanna left early to do some errands, thus Bartz and my new buddy Zidane had to go. The kid and the nun brat are with the old saint to decide what happens next since one of those summoners was part of the Church at one point."

"Theodora also mentioned something when you were out," Kai spoke. "She said something about some of us hanging back in the next fight while some us fight and swapping out or something...Seemed stupid if you asked me."

"She has a point though," Cloud stated. "It's how we did things in our worlds and it worked well."

"So for now on we will have a front and back line. So unless the Chaos creeps decide to go all out only half of us will fight per battle unless we are targeted specifically. Get it?" Rei's explanation was meant to be simple and easy to understand, and luckily it worked as both Shirou and Hikari nodded.

"Got it/understood," the two hospitalized teens spoke before they yawned. Cecil smiled at the two of them as they started to close their eyes.

"Get some rest, you guys need it."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"You wanted to see us Lady Theodora?" Chantez asked as she and Onion Knight entered the heads office. The head nun was writing papers at an extraordinary speed. Several stacks of papers were on her right and the papers she finished signing were placed onto a small stack on her left.

"Yes. I need you two to do me a favor."

"What do you need?" Onion asked as he looked over some of the sheets.

"First off Onion Knight stop looking over my work," A small smile accompanied the words as the boy backed away. "And second...I need you two to join the chosen of Cosmos,"

"What?!" The children yelled, One out of happiness the other out of shock.

"You're kidding right?! RIGHT?! This is some joke it has to be!" Her whole world crumbled in a second. She was being sent away by her patron, and to a group containing an evil goddess' priestess and other worshipers of other gods! She could see it now; she was going to be ostracized for being part of a different church. Her shoes would contain tacks, her items would go missing, her beloved tonfas sold to merchants, then she would be forced to work as a slave, her magic sealed once more and used in whatever way possible! And once they were done with her they would kill her in her sleep or possible worse and torture her in some heinous, brutish fashion that the pain would kill her long before the wounds do! And then once they were done with her, they would throw her body into the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean, where she wouldn't be found, and left as a wandering spirit who wouldn't be saved by her saint and thus slowly have her soul shredded out of existence!

"Oh Dahlgrun, whatever I have done please don't abandon me! I swear to make it all up! I will never lie to Sister Iris about the ice cream I stole, I will never draw weird pictures on the outside walls, I will never go spelunking in the forest, and I will do all my chores and not force them onto my peers! Please Lady Theodora don't ABANDON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The poor girl was in tears, both the Onion Knight and Theodora blinked a few times before sighing.

"Chantez it's not as bad as your imagining it to be. Besides this will be good for you. You need to learn to stop judging people by their religion..." The Onion Knight stopped himself and turned to the saint. "Would religion be the right word?"

"Yes because the followers go by a set of beliefs and ideals, and no because the gods believe in free reign, as such all there is are a bunch of gods who let humans do whatever they please so long as we believe in the divine. If the advocates want a set of rules and regulations then the gods will do so."

"Sounds like humanity has more power than they think..." Onion Knight muttered, to which Theodora agreed.

"And Chantez?" The girl looked up, tears still clinging to the corner of her eyes, loss of hope and unwillingness to go on with life. "I am not sending you away. I want you to go on two missions for me." The girl's head perked up, the tears having stopped.

"Come again?"

"From what I understand Himemiya plans to go to Australius' main capital and deliver an item to the head priest of the Fire Crystal, Hakan. This is good because I have a parchment I want delivered there and I want it done within a week not two!" Though Onion Knight couldn't hear exactly what she had said, shortly after her reply she began mumbling under her breath, something about 'old ways' and 'owls.' "As such I want you to go with their group for safety measures."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Do you know where the main capital is?"

"Uh...no..." The girl's head dropped before raising with a smirk on her face. "But you can tell me!"

"And I doubt you would listen! Paying attention is certainty not your best area, something you will have to change and I believe Himemiya can teach you a thing or two about heeding others words." The boy warrior found himself shaking his head to every word the priestess said.

"But, but, but-"

"No excuses! Now then, Onion Knight, would you mind going to alert your teammates about you're joining them?"

"Yes ma'am!" The boy dashed out of the office, happy to know he was going to be with people he knew once more. Chantez groaned as she began to leave.

"I'm not done with you."

"Yes ma'am?" Electric blue eyes slightly glared at the saint before realizing the serious frown on the woman's face.

**021021021021021021021021**

"That's wonderful!" Terra ecstatically proclaimed. The Onion Knight had burst through the door moments before Shirou and Hikari were about to sleep and the others exiting the room and told them the good news. However not everyone met the words with the same happiness as Terra.

"We have to deal with the brat?" Kai spoke annoyed at the decision made. "... Can we just tell her that they are going to attack the church again and ditch her?"

"We do need all the help we can get though," Firion said. "Maybe we should let her and Onion stay."

"No. We need everyone together." The words form the Warrior's mouth were stern and non-argumentative. Even if they tried the summoners and warriors present doubt he would be swayed.

"If you say so," Ace muttered. "We need another good looking girl though, did you see the members we had to face, wouldn't mind going evil for them." Rei immediately slapped him on the back of the head for his comment.

"Moron."

"We shall leave tomorrow morning after a night's rest. Please be prepared to leave as soon as possible." And with those words the silver haired leader left the room.

"Why's a stick up his ass?" Shirou mumbled.

"I didn't do anything to upset him did I?" Hikari asked as the group mentally groaned.

"Don't worry, if I know him, he is just annoyed he couldn't help you, that's all," Cecil had a smile on his face as he explained this.

"I see...then I'm going to go back to bed. Let's get some more sleep Shirou." Hikari advised.

"I've already slept for..." Shirou gazed around, trying to find a clock, but couldn't find one. "Well let's say over twelve hours. I sleep anymore and this headache's gonna get worse..."

"Then-" Cecil began to say before Shirou was struck by a sleep spell from Rei. "Rei, am I going to have to speak with you about this?" He questioned as Hikari fell asleep, covers over her head and slightly trembling, scared of what Rei could do.

"Hey, it's a simple sleep spell, no headaches are going to happen, he sleeps and I don't have to listen to him complain. Win, win,"

"Rei," Firion sighed at his partner and her odd nature.

**021021021021021021021**

By morning the next day the group was outside, each bearing a bag of sorts and several stretching or, in the case of Zidane and Ace, flirting with the woman, and sadly it was having a positive effect.

"So after we come back, I can show you some amazing spots if you would like," Ace spoke with a wink as several of the nuns blushed badly.

"Ace is so cool!" Some of them shouted.

"Zidane is handsome!" The other group shouted before Chantez shocked both males with lightning.

"Stop making them giving into sin!" Rei gave a nod at this agreeing with what the nun was saying.

"So you will be with us until we get back to Oriens, Chantez?" Hikari asked, a smile on her face, trying her best to be friendly, even though she was trembling a mile a minute and easily recognizable as being frightened. The girl only gave off a heated glare as the memory if yesterday returned.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I want you to...'observe' Himemiya Hikari-" A groan escaped the child's mouth before she was silenced by an angry glare from emerald eyes. "I want you to report any suspicious behavior. Whatever happened in the old church last night, I can honestly say that the ones who attacked Shirou Ogami and Himemiya were not the ones responsible for destroying it. That beam of light was an arrow filled with Reiki, but there was something odd about it. This will be your second mission. Report two days before you return to Orien's ground and I will notify one of the church advocates to pick you up. Do you understand Chantez? This is by no means a small mission, and I can only give it to you due to the circumstances."_

_"You think that her power came from something else?" Chantez asked._

_"Maybe but I have no idea what is, if someone finds out about you 'observing' Himemiya..."_

_"I'll be in big trouble...If that power becomes a problem or is demonic in or…Ori..."_

_"Origin?" Chantez nodded quickly annoyed she got the word wrong. "Immediately contact me and get out of there, I will not let one of my own be placed in that sort of danger understand?"_

_"Got it," Chantez smiled a repeat her small smile filled with nervousness. Theodora seeing this moved from out of her desk and pulled Chantez into a hug._

_"You'll be fine, just give it your best and don't perform any risky actions."_

_"Right, Lady Theodora!" Chantez's smile turned into a grin as she rushed out the door before running back and giving Theodora a small kiss on the cheek. "You be careful as well right?" Getting an amused smile and nod as an answer, Chantez rushed out the door once again._

**FLASHBACK**

"Yeah that's right. So stop trying to be friends, and stop shaking its annoying!"

"O-Of course!" Eyes widen the poor blonde haired priestess could only obey.

"Chantez, don't be rude," Onion Knight chastised for her behavior. The nun in training looked away annoyed as the small knight sighed. "I'm sorry for her, but hopefully we can get along."

"Yes. I hope we can be on good terms!" The girl smiled.

"Alrigh lets go I can't be around here for much longer!" Rei ordered.

"What? Someone worried for her precious hair?"

"More along the lines of the Mana being suffocating…" The Jewel Summoner muttered.

"So where to next?" The warrior of light asked.

"The town of flight Aero-"

"Ah wait actually we need to take a detour!" Dark Blue eyes glared at the blond priestess, who immediately caved in under the ebony haired summoner.

"I'm sorry…but we do need to take one…"

"Why?"

"Because Aerofugae won't have what I'm looking for, I need to find a Request board."

**CHAPTER 13 END**

**And thus this brings another summoner to the already big team! And now for something special….MAKO-CHAN'S SPECIAL LESSONS #2! Written by Co-Writer Shadow Ninja Koopa and slightly modified by StarlightAT! Time for crack a lishus crack and fourth wall breaking moments!**

"What is that?" Chaos, once again the director, asked looking at the coffin on stage. "And where is Kurusugawa?"

"Well boss," Kefka began, "That is a coffin where they stupidly put the dead...Won't stop them getting destroyed!"

"I can see that Kefka…" Chaos answered his patience wearing thin. "Just what is it doing there?!"

"Dunno... Dibs on checking!" The insane chibi clown declared as he rushed over to it.

"Kefka! You're in the shot!" Garland yelled.

"Oh what do you know?" The clown blew a rasberry as he got in front of the coffin. Just as he placed his hands on it, the door to the coffin was kicked off. "ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he slammed into the wall. The person in the coffin was none other than Makoto Kurusugawa, chibified.

"Welcome back everyone to my special lessons! We are now back on the air due to technical difficulties." Makoto yelled looking around the dust covered stage, the cobwebbed ceiling and the clown stuck in the wall with a coffin lid on him. "Please tell me you filmed that?" She said to Garland who just nodded.

"Kurusugawa," Chaos growled. "Why were you in that coffin?"

"Well I didn't think we would get a second episode so...I stole it from some mansion, kicked the red vampire out, bought it in and decided to hide in it till we started filming again."

"Just do your job..."

"Alright sheesh... Anyway we had a question," As a Skeleton of a pigeon fell out of the ceiling. "... Did anyone remember to feed the birds?"

"... Why didn't we hire that other female swordsman or that cat lady?" Chaos said as he placed his head in one pair of hands.

"They were too expensive and I'm lovable!" Makoto answered finally getting the question. "JefferyFai asks, in the review box for my first chapter that is separate from this story until now,

**'Can Rei, Hikari and Shirou summon any monster of their element or not?**'

"Well you see Jeffy, only Rei can summon, and only those she has beaten...Expect for her avatar, which I don't understand that much... I mean it's just a summon from another game. How is it special from the others? And I'm rambling. But as for the Avatar, it's actually her soul manifested. I don't get the specifics but it's her and she is it. Think of Persona when I say this. So if it feels pain she will feel pain, if an arm gets cut off hers will be rendered immobile….which sucks! Anyway, oh another question on the other review!"

'**Any questions? I guess about these gods and does Rei follow any of them secretly?**"

"Rei lives in Akikaze and it would be border lining suicidal to not worship the Goddess there so she does, but won't admit it out loud. She's too headstrong and Tsun-Tsun ATM. Oh hey you got one more on the other one...Well that's all the time we have!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Chaos roared.

"I can't it's for Rei and she won't answer it! And if I try too she will come in here, Avatar blazing, going batshit, we do the usual and it ends with a massive Scooby-Doo chase between me and her!"

"Why did I decide to do another damn episode of this mess?" Chaos groaned.

"Because the co-writer, decided it was a good idea to make another lesson, though he is a moron, and figured it was a good idea to bring you back as well...

GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!"

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Several lessons will pop up over time and are used to explore the world and answer questions, but Mako-Chan can also answer stuff from other games of the series as well so if you got questions, she may have the answers! **

**Until then, read and review because reviews are the blood of this fic and without blood this fic dies!**

**And check out my TV TROPES page for this story and add to it!**


	17. A Priestess' Duty

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**You know what's next! Review replies! XD**

**Kiiroi Senko: That's right! We are Trope savvy! We even got a TV Tropes page! Check it out! It's not like all the damage is her fault thought. XD Rei as Dere-Dere instead of Tsun-Tsun...my brain just broke! Don't worry you shall see the little TsundeRei go completely Dere eventually! No no, please say more! I don't care how long the review is to tell you the truth! I love to hear more form you! **

**LadyJuxtaposition: Ah so the little bit where she went completely robotic has you interested? Oh just wait till the reveal, it will be interesting and tear jerking. Just saying now…bring the tissues. As for why…well her reason will become clear eventually. In truth not even Hikari truly knows herself. It's part of her character. You will soon meet another summoner eventually, in fact I can say this…you will meet mostly all of them by the time Arc 1 ends. And that will be ending in 15 more chapters. My co-writer and I have A LOT of planned out stuff to happen and it will be a blast! Mako-Chan Special Lesson 3 will air soon, just gotta get her out of the coffin again…she nailed herself in for some reason…**

**JeffreyFai: I didn't forget and thus we had Mako-chan answer it! So Rei is still your top character huh? No surprise the Tsundere, genius mage is a genius XD. Lets just say there will be a variety of characters on both the Cosmos and Chaos summoner side, and I intend to blue the lines of black and white, as the synopsis suggests! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

**Chapter XV: A Priestess' Duty**

For a while the group continued to trek through white mist. Having not even left the convent six hours ago, during the morning, the Cosmos heroes were both baffled and confused at the sudden fog forming in the middle of the day. To make things even more confusing, sometimes the Cosmos Warriors found themselves being infused with massive amounts of power. Some thought it was the way of the world or of the climate, others thought it was some sort of supernatural occurrence. Several summoners were also confused, as none knew of the mysterious phenomena that occurred.

Well, all except two...

"Great, just great," Rei complained with her hands on her hips. "Mist."

"Mist?" Firion asked confused. "I know it's a weather condition but why are you annoyed this time?"

"This isn't any ordinary Mist," The priestess began to speak till she stopped, tilting her head up to try to find the right words. "It's umm...How to put this…An uncontrollable magic that changes form?"

"Changes?" Terra tilted her head to the side. Hikari crossed her arms and closed her eyes, deep in thought about best explain the odd force.

"Well, see...When a person dies, before they go to heaven or hell a doorway opens; energy from the other side of the doorway leaks through here and changes into Mana. When using magic; Mana and Reiki is sometimes left over in the area and can fuse with the Mana from the other side to form this Mist. Because of this phenomenon monsters, ranging from E-S, flock to this place because Mana is like what cat nip is to cats. So sometimes the monsters can go berserk and become even stronger than they were before."

"And it's not just monsters," Rei intervened. "Magicians and Researchers come here to take samples of the Mist or otherwise try to absorb the Mist to use it to increase their magic or power devices. Most of the electronics in our world are powered by Mana, and the Mist generates lots of it so before the army tell people to buzz off, everyday people come here to try to absorb the Mist."

"Is that what you've been doing since we got here?" Shirou narrowed his eyes as the girl kept trotting forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The lightbulbs in your hand says otherwise." Shirou's words caused the black-haired woman to halt her progression.

"How did you know?"

"How could I NOT?" Rei hastily turned around, ready to cast a quick remark to the boy, not noticing the jewels fallen out of her right hand. They were indeed glowing bright, their colors clearer than earlier in the morning. Hikari picked them up and scanned them, until the blue-eyed summoner retook her possessions and shoved them into her side pouch.

"It's not a bad thing!" The sudden blush on the girl's cheeks was quite cute to several members. "My jewels need to be recharged before I can summon my Eidolons again! Sometimes it takes days since the Eidolons I have control over being high leveled, and I have to use my own Mana so..."

"For someone who was complaining about the Mist you're certainty taking advantage of the resource," Kai deadpanned with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!"

"If I knew this Mist was like the one back home, I would have said to avoid it," Zidane spoke from the back.

"You mean how they created monsters and people from the Mist in your world right Zidane?" Bartz asked recalling several conversations they had in the past.

"Reminds me way too much of him," the Genome admitted.

"You mean..." Onion Knight began to say before he was interrupted.

"How do we get out of here!?" Chantez shouted annoyed that she could barely see what was in front of her.

"Refrain from screaming, PLEASE!" The black-haired boy from Akikaze hissed as his hands covered his ears.

"Please keep screaming. If you do someone will find us faster," The glint in the Jewel Summoner's eyes spoke two words; revenge and a strong desire to see Shirou in pain.

"I'd rather keep my hearing..." The blond SOLDIER commented towards the girl's obvious source of retaliation towards Shirou.

"Enough!" Light ordered as he took command, annoyed by what was happening.

"Can we please stop yelling?" Hikari asked getting several glares in return.

"Does Mist affect people's emotions?" Onion Knight asked Zidane.

"Depends on the person," He shrugged. "I don't know that much but I think these guys are unaffected."

"Yes, since I was born in an area where Mist was an occurrence. I don't know about the rest of you guys..." Rei gestured to the remaining summoners.

"Akikaze has some but not like this." Hikari answered.

"Nope, no Mist in our area," Kanna called out for herself and Hunter.

"Maybe a little bit," Chantez admitted. She quickly shook her head. "How do we get out of the Mist!? That's what I want to know!"

"We can try absorbing some of the Mist to lighten it, or push forward and hope that a soldier finds us," Firion suggested.

A loud laugh came from the lips of the Jewel Summoner. "A solider in an area like this? They consider Mist bad luck and refuse to come in without orders, and absorbing is an extra no-no, too much and you become a brainless monster...Like Shirou." Blue eyes shined with a smirk as the boy growled at her.

"M-maybe not?" Rei turned to the blonde priestess who squeaked out the words then she did speak. The slight glare in her eyes caused the female blonde to back down slightly, not wanting to speak out of context.

"You got an idea right? Speak up!"

"R-right!" The rough feeling behind the words sparked a reaction in the summoner. "Well, see...I don't think it would hurt me...If I absorbed a bit into Crystal Glasses right?"

"Those are used to make potions and catalysts correct?" The Paladin asked. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I...have a few herbs with me and I have meant to make a few potions...or try to. One of the skills of a priestess is to create your own items that heal or increase the effect of spells. I haven't started that part of the training yet and I thought now would be the best time since...we are...in a Mist..." The stares from the various members were heavy or heated, feelings that made the priestess feel uncomfortable. "Or...maybe not the best time...I'm sorry..."

"Well...It could work," Bartz admitted getting odd looks from the others. "I say go for it!"

"...Bartz, I don't think it's a good idea," Cloud spoke. "The longer we stay in here, the more chances of the Mist affecting us."

"I agree with Cloud. We need to keep going." The priestess nodded her head softly at the paladin's words. Deep down she knew it would work, she has the formula, but the longer they did stay the more it could drive them insane, especially since they were so deep in, and the threat of a monster attack was high.

_'I shouldn't be selfish. I need to listen...'_

"Isn't there a way to navigate through all of this? Like following a light signal or something? Or creating a familiar to show us the way out?" Zidane's suggestions were met with a glare from Rei.

"If we could do that I would have done it already. What do I look like?"

"A half-assed magus..." Shirou muttered the words, not daring to speak them out loud should Rei get aggravated enough to cast magic. And if she casted Fire...well he was positive they would all find themselves fitting for wings and halos...unless that person was Ace, then he would be getting horns.

"Is it possible to blow it away?" Hunter asked from near the back.

"Spreading it out even more and blow us all away, going forward is all we have." The group did just that, walking through the white mist that light could not penetrate fully. Step by step their shoes made footprints in the wet ground.

"Must have rained recently..." Kai commented.

"Is it just me or does the air seem more...damp here?" Bartz asked as he looked around.

"Well I heard that there was supposed to be a thunderstorm later today around-"

"Caetuna!"

"That's right! Huh?" Hikari's eyes widen in surprise at Zidane's outburst.

"Caetuna is the town name right? Well lo and behold for we have arrived!" Zidane pointed in front of everyone and sure enough, the town was there, with several people already in view, several looking to be citizens and the rest being soldiers.

"Finally!" Ace called out. The team walked towards the various people and a few soldiers caught sight of them.

"Did you travel through the Mist?" One of the two soldiers spoke to the Warrior of Light, who only nodded.

"We were walking through the forest and it just showed up out of nowhere. Can you tell us how it happened?" Cecil kindly asked.

"We're not sure as of yet, but monsters have overpopulated the area for a while. Did you happen to see any?"

"Not really..." Rei replied dryly, as if suspicious.

"You're kidding?! Not even a Wolf?! Amazing...you people must have a god on your side for that!"

"Well I AM one of the priestess of the Thunder Dragon Emperor!" The nun proclaimed as she raised her suddenly materialized tonfa-blade into the air. "No doubt he would protect us! Lord Dahlgrun protects all! If you wanna convert just say the word, a bona-fied priestess of the Church of Donner Kaiser will aid you!" The sparkle in her eyes only made the soldier back away from her.

"The Thunder Dragon Emperor huh?" The second male soldier muttered, his green eyes shifting slightly. "Sorry but I prefer the lesser gods like Nagari the Serpent and Goddess of Fertility."

"Did you REALLY mention the church's enemy to a midget Priestess of Dahlgrun?" The look in Kai's eyes were questioning if the soldier was stupid.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Chantez was ready to massacre him, if not for the timely intervention of Onion Knight and Hikari.

"Chantez, no!" Onion shouted as he held back her arms while Hikari held her shoulders.

"Please calm down," Hikari tried but got bitten on the hand for her troubles. "Ow!"

"Let me at him, he is aligned with the enemy!" The nun shouted as tried to break free. The rest of the team sighed at her actions.

"...Is she ok Biggs?" The first solider spoke.

"Wedge...She is crazy." The other trembled. "Just rest up at the Inn I suppose or do what you need." The blonde priestess bowed and the group departed from the two soldiers.

"You should have let me beat him up," Chantez complained when they were out of ear shot of the two soldiers.

"And get us into trouble with the Military?" Onion Knight asked as Chantez took on a sheepish look.

"W-we'll technically the Church is a militia..."

"Can we get to the Inn already!?" Zidane's yelling caused several members of the townspeople to turn the group's way. Several members looked left, then right, and then left again, followed by a bow.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Hikari bowed. "He's...special..."

"She's right on that look at the tail," One of the townsfolk muttered.

"Let's just head to the Inn please," Zidane muttered.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

On the outskirts of the forest, an odd dark blue blob waited. It twitched slightly as the Mist surrounded it. Slowly it feasted on the magical occurrence as its gelatinous body expanded and compressed. A sweet aroma began to drift from the monster as it called for a stronger meal, one that it could fully enjoy. Boots crushing leaves stepped on the forest path nearby, above on a slight hill, a figure watched the monster grow and seemingly multiply. A soft breath of air exit the figure, as if in contemplation.

_'Another weak monster,'_ The figure thought as a squirrel went to investigate the creature. A hand shot out of the orb, grabbing the animal and pulled it into its mouth. The monster swallowed, stood still for a bit, then a large burp exited the blob. _'Defeating it would be a waste of time.'_ As the figure went to leave, the figure felt a small, nearly unnoticeable presence nearby. _'This is…Perhaps this could be an interesting test…'_

**021021021021021021021020121**

Kai and Rei this time were the ones to buy the Inn as the Warriors and Summoners wandered around the Inn. Unlike the previous one in Miako, this one was more of a log cabin compared to the rather Victorian area they were in. Hunter, Shirou and Kanna were sitting on the black chairs in the waiting area, Cecil and Firion standing by them, Onion Knight was lecturing Chantez on her actions from earlier, leaving Zidane and Bartz to do their own thing and talk like normal in another part of the hotel. The Warrior of Light, however, turned his head to the right to see his summoner standing by a bulletin board, gazing over the various papers tacked it.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked as Hikari took one of the papers to inspect it closely.

"Well, I was looking for a job...More like a call for help. People post on these to ask for help, sometimes they ask for a specific person, say a priest or a Bounty Hunter," placing the paper back, she picked another and read it slowly to herself. As she scanned the phrases of the paper, the girl's poker face frown turned into a smile. "And this one will be perfect! The client is asking for any Priest to assist in monster extermination," A light pink blush rose on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The knight asked as he looked at his summoner, "You are still weakened from Chaos' attack."

"I can handle it, and I have you guys with me so I will be fine." Red-violet eyes couldn't tell if he was skeptical of her words or if he was thinking she was bluffing. She needed to find some way to convince the warrior, but how? "Light," A soft flinch came from the warrior. "I know you're worried about me and I am truly thankful for that, but…this is something important. It isn't a matter of me fulfilling the requirements or earning money; it's a matter of duty."

The warrior's eyes flashed slightly.

Duty.

He of all people knew the significance of that word.

"I...see," The warrior nodded his head as he went to leave. "You gather the summoners and I'll grab the warriors."

_'I have something to ask them anyway…'_

The priestess replied with a simple nod as she ran over to the couches. The warrior took one glance at the various papers and saw the jobs that were available. Closing his eyes the Warrior of Light traveled over to where Bartz and Zidane were, whispering something that caused both to give him one look before the two boys went and grabbed the other warriors the same time Hikari rounded up the Summoners.

"What did you need Light?" Onion Knight asked when the warriors were gathered together.

"If I may ask something, what do you all think of your summoners?"

"That's rather sudden..." Firion blinked a few times once the question sunk in. "Why ask us this now?"

"I have been thinking about how we were bought here and bound to a summoner."

"I don't think bound is the right word you want Light," Bartz called out.

"I'm afraid it is, as I do not trust our summoners." Silence followed the words the Leader of the Cosmos Warriors spoke. There was slight tension, but most of the warriors were relaxed.

"Can't say I disagree." Cloud spoke up. "Kai rarely talks, but…he's hiding something. I can tell…."

"And Chantez is more than likely to be a problem..." Onion Knight nodded with his arms crossed.

"Hunter and Kanna are good in our books," Zidane spoke for both himself and Bartz. "Maybe it's only your summoners?"

"I...I agree with Light," Terra whispered rather ashamed at what she was admitting. "It's the way he acts..."

"That has you worried?" Cecil finished for her receiving a nod for confirmation. "What would you like us to do then Light?"

"Just keep watching them for now. As cruel as this may seem, I can't have them ruining this chance..." The Warrior was thoroughly honest, he did not trust the summoners, and from the look in his eyes he certainly didn't trust his summoner. Cecil could easily see the dysfunction the silver-haired warrior had with the blonde haired priestess.

"Warrior...why do you not trust Hikari? Is it because she looks like-"

"I will admit there is some resemblance but I wouldn't stoop so low as to say that's the main reason."

"Then what is?" Firion asked, admittedly Rei could be hard to handle when she got in one of her…moods but he admitted he could trust her. To hear that Light couldn't trust his own partner was odd to him. As if struck by lightning the brown-eyed warrior had an idea.

"Is it really Hikari, or the Goddess we haven't seen yet?"

"Both."

That was fast!

"I can't trust Hikari due to the secrets she carries, and I certainly can't trust this goddess she serves, as such-"

"We're ready to go!" The Lolita ninja declared as the more confident and playful members cheered in joy, leaving Rei and Kai out of the pumping fists.

"We'll finish this discussion later."

"You all don't have to come! It just has to be me!" Hikari tried to reason to the rather loud noises.

"Let's see, sit around all day doing nothing or watch you flail around trying to fight?" Kai's smirk spelt bad news for Hikari who shivered at the sight of it.

"Don't be mean, Kai!" Kanna admonished. _'Even if he has a point.'_

"I know...I know I am pathetic at fighting compared to everyone here but...I still have to do this! I need to bring in Faith to Lady Sonaruo!" Hikari's declaration was heard to the Warriors and the Inn members but luckily they paid no heed to her outcry.

"So then where too?"

"A plantation on the outskirts of town around where the Mist was."

"Uh...we already left that mist...I don't wanna get trapped in it again!" Hunter turned around, ready to leave. But as he tried to move he found himself unable to. Kanna's hand-held on tightly to the back collar of the boy's jacket.

"You're not getting out of this. Besides YOU could use a few pointers on control anyway." Her words were like a knife to his pride. Hunter would admit that he had little control over his magic, always using brute force to break down the foes but he would not admit it out loud!

"Do you guys want to come?" Kanna asked the warriors who walked over.

"You're giving us the choice? Let's see...I want to see the lovely Hikari in action so I'm a go!" Zidane's hands rested behind his head.

"I'll stay behind so that way no one has to take their stuff," Cecil advised.

"I'll stay behind as well." Hikari turned towards the Warrior of Light. "I need to contemplate about a few things."

"All you had to say was 'I want to be alone'," Kai commented.

"Perhaps but that would be rude," Stepping around the group he made his way to the back of the Inn.

"And that's not rude?" Kai muttered

"It's all right Light can stay if he wants," Hikari gave a small smile. "Then who else is staying?"

"I am." Cloud turned on his heel.

"Second." Onion Knight raised his hand. "Sorry but I need a break from Chantez."

The little nun gapped at the boy before huffing and crossing her arms. "If that's the way it's gonna be then-" The words of Theodora rang throughout her head. "Then I'll go anyway…"

"Y-You don't have to force yourself Chantez-"

"Who gave you permission to use my first name!? Use the last name as any Lower God, serving priestess would! And I have to do this so don't tell me otherwise!" The blonde haired priestess jumped in fright at the younger nun's volume.

"I'll stay as well…" Everyone turned to Terra, who appeared both downcasted and meek. "In the Mist, I felt my power increasing. I may have absorbed too much so…"

"I get it. You need to burn it off right?" The gunslinger's words caused the Esper to nod.

"That makes sense. Too much power is difficult to control without the proper training. Terra, if it's okay, when I come back…I can teach you more control exercises." Hikari offered.

"Thank you Hikari!" The female nodded with a smile on her face.

"We will be back before dinner so please sit tight." With those words the current group exits the Inn, leaving the light blonde mage standing in the waiting room, alone.

_'I don't understand. Is there something about Hikari I don't see that he can't trust in?'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So, what exactly are we hunting?" Firion asked as he prepared his bow.

"According to the sheet, it's just a demon but it might be something different due to the mist."

"Also," The female turned back to the silver-haired warrior. "I need to do this by myself."

"What do you mean!? You're fighting them by yourself!?" Hunter gapped.

"I have to. If I were to get help from anyone, especially those of another God's followers then the reputation of my goddess will lessen and so will her power. And I certainly can't ask the Cosmos Warriors, who knows what effect it could have if we being another goddess of another world in this?" Red-violet eyes hoped she sounded reasonable enough.

"But we don't have to tell them we belong to another goddess. We could say...we're mercenaries, hired help! Your friendly neighborhood...uh...Theatre Troupe!" Zidane suggested, earning a few odd glares from Firion and a tilted head from Bartz.

"But that would also injure the reputation since then people will rely on Bounty Hunters more than a priest or priestess!" The blonde squeaked out.

"So say Chantez were to run in and beat the demon, her god would get stronger?" Bartz asked getting nods from the priestess and the nun-in-training.

"I can't run in anyway," Chantez admitted, "I don't have enough Reiki to beat a demon yet…"

_'But that doesn't mean I can't take credit for it hehehe,'_

"Almost. Since she is part of the Thunder Emperor's church, her deeds will be acknowledged and the reputation of the Thunder dragon King will increase. And my butt will be spanked cause Lady Sonaruo hates to lose…." The last part came out as an unrecognizable mumble though did get several people curious. Soon the team made it to the farm the paper spoke off and found one of the two farmers sitting on the ground.

"Excuse me…" The girl walked up to the man as he looked up. "Are you the requester for the extermination of a certain monster?"

"Ah yeah! You must be a priestess am I right?"

"Yes! My name is Hikari Himemiya, a priestess-in-training for the God of Swords." The man flinched.

"Whoa! He's just a black body but he flinched!" Kanna spoke out in shock.

"It's because the author is too lazy to keep writing NPC looks…" Chantez answered.

"Uh…" The man blinked at the two girls.

"What…was…" Firion was stuttering. No wonder given what the two girls just said.

"Ignore them. Kanna shouts out nonsense like that all the time." Zidane crossed his arms.

"Let's forget this conversation in general…" Rei sighed.

"Uh…by Himemiya…does that…make you…Mana Alexei's daughter?" He was trembling, massively! Hikari could easily see the discomfort on the man's face.

"Yes I am but I can guarantee you I am nothing like her! I am very conservative and economical!" Hikari spoke out so fast she has to close her eyes on impulse.

"Right..." The man said unconvinced. "Anyway, I've been seeing some Flans up ahead. Normally they are docile but the mist is driving them nuts. I do not want to see my farm overrun with those Varmits."

"Hey if anyone can beat Flans, it's Hikari," Shirou spoke. "So let her handle it!"

"And you are?"

"Hikari Himemiya's agent!" Shirou placed his hands on her hips as the female gasped.

"Shirou-"

"She'll deny it since she's shy and all, and very modest. Nothing like the loud, ambitious Mana you came to know! This girl is her COMPLETE OPPOSITE!" The black-haired boy wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Well…alright then….But I don't have much to pay ya back…."

"If you mention that the job was taken by a Himemiya Priestess then that'll be sufficient!"

"That's a fine deal then." The farmer reached over and shook Shirou's hand. "Now get your girl to deal with the Flans... Just be careful alright, I would rather not have a child die on my property." The man nodded to the group as he made his way back to his house. When the door closed the group turned to Shirou.

"Her agent?" Rei asked. The boy shrugged.

"I had to say something."

"I'm sorry…you had to stand up for me again…" A dark shadow over casted the heart of the female.

"I owe you this much at least…" Shirou tried to smile but there was something behind his words, something Zidane picked up on but decided to say nothing as the group walked over to the plantation. Sure enough, there were several Flans there, and in different variety no less, but most of them were the Miniflans. Blue, red, orange, yellow, white, various colors surrounded the green field.

"Uh…didn't think there would be this many…." The confidence from earlier slowly vanished from the black-haired male.

"You don't think I can do it do you?!" The girl's sudden snap caused the boy to widen his blue eyes in surprise. The slight angry glare in her eyes betrayed the feeling of doubt in her heart.

"I'll show you! I will defeat them all!" Hikari turned her back on the group and leapt into the air. Stretching her right hand, the ofuda card that summoned the grimoire quickly morphed three times, the third becoming the Star Ocean Bow-Sword in its bow-form. Pulling the handle string the girl released the one arrow that soon multiplied into many, deleting several Flans all at once. Several members of the group awed as she began swinging the blade left and right at the monsters.

"Not bad, I guess…" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"That training must be paying off by now," Rei's comment caused the group to look at her.

"Training?" Bartz's blue eyes fluttered.

"Besides this morning and yesterday, she's been getting up before sunrise, practicing and doing various exercises to try and improve after the incident on the train." The Flans blinked as several of their friends were destroyed by the angry yellow haired girl. After realizing that she was going to come after them, they panicked and began to crawl around in all directions. One of the braver ones went for her left leg and tried to place its mouth around it.

"Get off!" Hikari yelled as she swung her leg around trying to knock the creature off balance. Several more flans noticed what was happening and lunged for her remaining leg, knocking Hikari off balance. Thinking it was a game some of the younger flans crawled onto her stomach and began to bounce on it, not knowing it was hurting the girl in some way. Chantez couldn't contain herself and began laughing at the sight of Hikari being the baby Flan's trampoline. The child doubled over in laughter and fell onto her back, kicking her feet up in the air as she held her sides.

"Epic. Fail." Kanna uttered the words.

"I…said…." The Flan's began to cover her body.

"Better go save her," A sigh came from Kai as he drew his blade.

"GET….OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!" An explosion of zaffre light followed the girl's screams, a pillar of light stalled Kai's rescue attempt. The girl appeared to be unharmed as she stood up.

"You doing okay?" Kai called out.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Despite her attempt to sound angry, tears were beginning to trickle down her face, showing she was upset. Hikari charged at the remaining Flan, though the chase ended up with her running them in circles in an attempt to kill them. Once she realized what she was doing, the priestess materialized several balls of light around her.

"SPIRIT BREAK: STANDARD!" Her yells were answered with the whistling sound of the magical, zaffre colored bullets flying towards the Miniflans and effectively killing them.

"This is genocide on a whole other level…" Hunter muttered.

"You have to feel sorry for them though," Everyone turned to Bartz and shook their head at his words.

"So report back then?" Firion asked before a large crash was heard in the distance. The group turned as a large blue Flan knocked over several trees. Unlike its smaller brethren, this thing had two large arms dangling by its side; several mouths were opening and closing as the colossal beast made its way over to the summoners. Hikari began to whimper as she realized this was the actual target.

"So...who gets her things?" Kai asked. Shirou immediately charged forth, placing on his gloves as sparks of embers began to flutter off the odd symbols that began to glow on them. Hikari backed away from the rather large Flan as the surviving Miniflans cluttered behind it in fear and seeking safety. With a grunt the black-haired boy joined the blonde next to her.

"Need some help?" He asked, as he got into a good position.

"Shirou... I don't need your help," her words were soft yet contained a unknowing defeat.

"What?! Hikari you need back up for this one! I don't think you can beat this one solo so, let me help!"

"Shirou this is something I have to do by myself!"

"Not when there's a 50-foot monster staring you down!"

"ESPECIALLY if there is a 50-foot monster staring me down!"

"Rei, talk some sense into her!" Shirou called out to the summoner, surprised that he was coming to her for help was seen in her eyes.

"Hikari, just agree with him. You need back up, the others would agree with me on this!"

"I can do this! Just watch!" With that Hikari rushed forward to fight the Flan head on, Star Ocean in bow form ready to fire arrows at their foe. Several arrows of zaffre light impaled the large monsters. A large groan of pain came from the monster, leaving everyone to fear the worst. The monster finally took notice of the girl and glared. Another whimper escaped the girl.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Are you sure you're not thirsty?" Cecil asked as he poured himself and Terra a cup of tea. Onion Knight had a book open in front of him as he listened to the interaction between his fellow warriors.

"I'm sure Cecil," The warrior answered.

"Warrior?" The Onion Knight placed down the book as he glanced over at the leader. "About our earlier conversation, what do we do if it's true that we can't trust them?"

"... Than we may have no choice but to..." At that the door opened. Bruised and battered, the group that went hunting walked in, their injuries plain as day with rather obvious burn marks and burnt clothing and hair. "Not an easy mission I take it?"

Everyone in the hunting group fell onto the floor.

"You have no idea Light." Firion spoke from his place on the ground.

"What happened?" Terra stood from her seat and ran towards the group, concern written all over her face.

"In short," Shirou moaned from the floor he was laying on. "The so called easy mission wasn't easy at all. Hikari got her ass kicked by a C-Class monster...A Boss level enemy..." Next to him was the girl, her clothes covered in dirt spots, burnt markings, and the poor girl knocked unconscious due to a gigantic fireball from the monster. Hikari looked absolutely pathetic.

"What did you face?" Onion knight asked as he walked over to Chantez to check on her.

"A giant blue Flan," Kanna groaned. "I think it's called a Royal Sherbet."

"You think a monster with a ridiculous name as that wouldn't be dangerous," The Onion Knight remarked.

"What happened to the monster?" Light asked.

"We...didn't beat it," Hunter admitted. "We were beaten badly."

"The fiend is still out there?"

"Sadly yes…" Kai moaned out.

"We were able to keep it away from the town," Bartz stated. "It tried to eat Zidane though."

"That's because you guys used me as bait!" The monkey tailed boy shouted.

"So a large monster is roaming the area and eating anything in its path?" Light's face was slightly horrified at the idea of a beast like that.

"I'm sorry..." Hikari mumbled from her spot, her eyes still shut as she slept.

"...How damaged was it when you retreated?" The group turned to the warrior shocked at what he was implying.

"Light, this isn't a good idea." Cecil's words fell on deaf ears however.

"How damaged?" The man couldn't stress the words enough, but it was powerful to the point a certain someone broke easily.

"Hikari put in a big dent before it fireball'd us all!" Several glares were sent Kanna's way.

"Kanna," Hunter hissed but the ninja ignored it.

"It's my fault..." Eyes turned to the frail voice, a young woman who was sitting on the floor, slowly getting up. "It's my responsibility to stop it." Turning around the priestess attempted to leave the hotel.

"What makes you think you can defeat it this time?" The words were icy and biting, something that was unnatural for the Warrior. Red-violet orbs fluttered slightly but never glanced over at him.

"Because I'm calm now."

"You couldn't defeat it the first time and now your injured. Do you intend to obtain more serious injuries?"

"I am going to defeat it."

"You can't even fight without help-" The girl turned around swiftly, angry red-violet orbs glaring into cold aquamarine.

"I HAVE TO IT'S STILL MY DUTY!"

The once cold stone eyes widen.

That word again.

And her eyes...they were unwavering. She was honest about it. Before he could get the chance to say another word the girl bolted out of the Inn, the familiar green light that flickered signaling the girl's healing of herself. No one could say a word after that outburst. Seeing the rather timid and insecure girl speak so defiantly was a rather sharp 180 to the rest of the group. Shirou's eyes downcast, not impressed with the sudden change. Even so the silence did not last for long.

"Kanna?" The Warrior of Light glanced at her. "Where?"

"It should be near where we entered the village." Light nodded his thanks as he headed out the door.

"This is not good," Cecil sighed. The group turned to him wondering what he meant. "As far as I know, Light hasn't fought against a Flan before and with Hikari still injured..."

"Then we should go after them!" Shirou was about to run out the door when he was grabbed. "Terra?"

"Let them handle it," She said with a smile. "The two need to figure something out. They'll watch each other's back so they should be fine. Don't worry ok?"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The Warrior of Light passed through the town and found his way to the entrance of the forest. Kneeling down the silver haired man scanned the ground, trying to find something akin to tracks from either the priestess or the large monsters. Finding neither the man set off into the evergreen woods. A soft sigh exit his mouth after the first few steps in. The air felt stagnant, dry. Like something was pulling away at the life in the forest. Was this the effect of the Mist being so close by? Aquamarine eyes skimmed the area and he walked further, twigs snapping and leaves being scattered due to his footsteps. Noticing a clearing up ahead, The Warrior walked to it. Expecting the worst in such an open area he summoned his sword and shield to his person. Hearing something move to the left of him, he turned and jumped to the left as a large log went flying by him. The Royal Sherbet had a large branch caught in its gut that it could not heal over. Other than that no damage was seen on the fiend.

"So you are the creature," Light stated as he got ready to strike. "I see why my allies failed." Raising his blade to the creature, light began to shine off it. "If you are ready, then let us begin."

The Royal Sherbert roared before slamming its hand onto the spot where Light resided. The Warrior was quick however and dodged the large monstrosity's attack by jumping to the left and then charged. The blade in his hands glowed brighter as he felt more Mana being pumped into him.

_'She's nearby! I must finish this quickly!'_ The Warrior immediately changed into his true form. _'His size is too large to be thrown or pushed...so then...'_ Gathering more energy into his sword the brilliance of the light increased. _'I shall cleave his body with a single strike!'_ His thoughts pure and unwavering the warrior held his sword with pride in front of him. The gigantic blue monster could feel the amount of power that the man possessed, in fear it slowly moved away. The power relaxed its maximum. Eyes blazing with the song of victory, the warrior dug the sword into the ground.

"Bathe in the light!" Swinging the blade with all his might, a mighty wave containing all the energy he stored was released **[Shining Wave]**. The wave of light charged forward and hit the blue monster with massive force that illuminated the area. Soon the light died down, giving the warrior a chance to see the damage created. Lowering his right arm to protect his eyes from the brilliance, aquamarine eyes scanned the area. The ground was charred, several trees bent backwards because of the ferocity of the attack, a large crevice created from the wave. In front of him laid the giant monster, limb and motionless. He couldn't detect any energy radiating from the beast, nor could he hear a groan or breathe from the monster.

"That's one thing done, now to find the girl." The man turned on his heel and began to leave the area.

A large breathy groan echoed through the forest. The warrior's eyes widen. Turning around quickly he saw the Royal Sherbert standing.

"No...I hit that monster with everything I had!" A giant roar sent the forest animals in disarray as they ran as fast as they could, away from the angry monster. Gritting his teeth the warrior took another battle position. _'If I had access to my EX Mode I could have easily fallen him. No, I shouldn't worry about what I don't have. I need to make do with what I got.' _The sword hilt next to his head, blade pointing at the monster, shield in front of him; the Warrior was prepared to continue the fight.

"LIGHT!" The Warrior of Light gasped slightly. The Royal Sherbert turned around, its head colliding with a short beam of energy. The beast cried out in anguish at the pain as the wound refused to heal. Turning its head, the big black eyes met with a leg, a kick so powerful the beast was pushed back slightly. The one who delivered said kick was the priestess the Warrior was about to find. The girl spotted the warrior, using a quickly casted **[Aero] **to maneuver herself over to him, landing rather elegantly on the ground in front of him.

"Why are you here?"

"It's my duty... And I couldn't leave you to do this yourself," That word again...

_'Why does she keep mentioning it?'_

Hikari ran forward. _'Let's see this should work, wind around the palms, why didn't I think of this before?'_ A visible gust of wind appeared around her hand as she aimed for the branch. The Flan immediately created a face below the branch. Embers flew from the mouth as a large burst of flame flew towards Hikari. A soft gasp and widen eyes followed this action.

'_I can't dodge it!'_

"This is precisely why I have an issue trusting you!" Light threw his shield towards the flame, light coming off of it. Slamming into the fight as the light and fire negated each other. The words he spoke turned her blood cold.

'_He couldn't trust me?' _

"What do you mean issues!?" She shouted as she slammed her palm into the Branch. The force sent the piece of wood flying out of the creature; the vibrations caused the creature to explode, sending hundreds of tiny miniflans in all directions. The newborn creatures seemed startled by the two human presences, so they ran into the forest either to play or escape the angry giants. Hikari stared at the warrior, his eyes the same cold stone as they have been in the past few days.

"I mean," Light spoke as the remaining flans escaped. "I cannot trust you."

"W-what do you mean exactly?" Hikari took a step back startled by the warrior's words.

"In the beginning I knew this would be an issue. However you only managed to prove that theory, first with that you performed on the train. I don't know why you panicked but your magic could have killed both me and Cecil. Then you used the same magic against Terra, after you broke her brainwashing. You attacked an innocent girl after she was free." Red-violet orbs widen in surprise. "Lastly, you refused to fight during the battle at the mountain slope. I have waited long enough; now tell me your answer..."

Silence once again. The girl turned her back on him, only serving to infuriate him more. The warrior wasn't the type of man to letting his emotions show, but after everything he's been through the silver-haired warrior was close to releasing it.

"Hikari-"

"Light...when you look at a person, what do you see?"

"What does this have to do with my question?"

"When I look at a person I see them as they are. Can you answer this? When you see a dead body, what do you see?"

"That question is difficult to answer." Thinking back, the Warrior had only seen comrades and foes fall and even then...Most of their faces were blurred. "I have never seen innocents fall."

"When I see a dead body...I see them as they are. It's the same with souls. Whatever they were is imprinted onto their soul. As such...I can see ghosts the same way I see people. It makes it hard for me to determine who is dead or alive. It doesn't matter if you're dead or alive, I can't tell the difference." Red-violet orbs gazed at him, but what surprised the warrior the most was that they were eerily calm.

"Perception, Healing, and another skill...are the only abilities I have inherited from my goddess. All of them are rank basic, skills any priest or priestess could use or learn. Do you know what that means? Out of a family that would pump out amazingly talented people, priest ranked close to AAA and S class in magic and raw power with inherit skills, those who were called One-man Armies...I'm the black sheep, the weakest magus of the Himemiya Family to ever exist...The only thing special about me is Dual Energy...and even then that's more of a hindrance..."

He understood. The girl's reason for not fighting that day was...

"You weren't scared...you felt useless?" A soft chuckle emerged from the downcasted female.

"Ace can use Shotlocks...one of the hardest Arcanas to master. Kai has amazing swordplay, Kanna is a ninja with no limit on skills, Rei is a magnificent summoner, Chantez has amazing speed combined with the Elemental Affinity of lightning, and Hunter can use various elements all at once. And even if he will deny it Shirou is a master of various martial arts. Any one of them could learn healing spells, and Chantez has Awareness, she can already sense spirits I can tell. Compared to them..." Hikari couldn't look at the warrior, so she focused on the hands in front of her. "What can I offer to help? Today already proved that...even after all of my training...after everything I was put through...I can't even fight...they were right not to have faith in me...I can't do anything by myself..."

_'Not without that system...'_

"But even so...I had faith...I believed I could help you in some way...but all I have done was earn your scorn..."

"So that is your reason for hesitating," Light nodded to himself as he understood what she was saying. "We now have something we can work on."

_'Perhaps this could prove I can trust you.'_

"A-are you saying..."

"I will assist you with your problem, if you will allow me to."

"Y-you…mean it?"

"I believe there is no such thing as a wasted life." Hikari blinked in surprised before she smiled.

"I do too! I believe in that!" The girl held out her hand, but the action confused the silver-haired man.

"What?"

"We shake now. I want to earn your trust Light, and this shake will be my promise."

The Warrior of Light let out a small smile as he took her hand into his, "Note that it will not be easy," Hikari shared the same smile as she looked upon her summon.

"I know any I am willing to prove myself to you, I will earn your trust Light!"

"We still have one problem though..." The girl tilted her head to the right.

"What?"

"The miniflans." He spoke so bluntly it actually delayed the thought process of the female priestess. Once the words formed successfully in her head she had this to say.

"Oh my...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well whaddya know they're alive!" Kai's announcement of the return of the warrior and priestess was met with joy as the worried members crowded around the rather scruff looking duo.

"What happened to you guys?" Bartz let out the question plaguing everyone's minds.

"W-well..." The girl scratched her cheek.

"Once the Giant Flan was defeated, the monster split its body into other Miniflans and they all escaped. We spent this time trying to hunt them down or suing magic to end them. We manage to drive them off and alerted the farmer that his field wouldn't be attacked anymore unless another Mist occurs."

"He was happy about that though he seemed to be worried about us..."

"No kidding, you look like crap!" Kanna announced. Sadly there was a glint in her eyes, a glint that caused the blonde priestess to hide behind the warrior.

"Hey Hikari, look a white elephant!" Hunter called out. Immediately Hikari turned around trying to find the animal, only for Kanna to tackle her to the ground. The team turned to the boy wondering why he sold Hikari out.

"If Kanna doesn't get her way she goes for someone else and I am not being dressed up by her again!"

"Okay," Kanna began dragging the poor girl by the collar of her shirt. "So we need to do something about your hair, no wait we need an outfit! The black and white motif doesn't suit you. I know you need pink, pink is a good choice! No maybe red, no blue, sky blue! That's right the God of Sword's color is Sky Blue, wonder why it's sky blue? Oh who cares! A dress, no you got pants on don't you? A skort! But then what your wearing now is even a-"

"NOO! HELP ME! LIGHT!" The girl's whines were loud, despite her being dragged away by Kanna. The two vanished in the other hall as the priestess' cries for help were unanswered.

"I take it everything went okay?" The Warrior turned to the paladin/dark knight.

"Pardon?"

"She called out your name. When she is in danger, she calls out for Shirou, but this time, she called for you. Were you able to come to a mutual understanding?"

"We have indeed," the warrior nodded as the girl's screams carried through the inn. "We have indeed."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Okay! Aerofugae ahoy!" Kanna pumped her fist into the air. "We are one step closer to finding our lost comrades! They must be shivering in the dark, alone, scared out of their wits!"

"Kanna-"

"But soon, the light of day shall pierce the dark clouds! The ninja of Lolita fashion will come and save their terrible fashion sense with the blazing hammer of JUSTICE!"

"Shut up! Just please SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rei was on the verge of tears as most, if not all, the warriors and summoners were awake, outside and tired. Thanks to a certain Ninja, the group was kicked out of the inn due to a loud ruckus and a rather...suggestive thing that convinced the Innkeeper that Hikari and Kanna swung that way and was thus kicked out. As such the group continued on towards the next town after spending the night in a tent, but then the farmer found them and offered a ride to them as thanks as he had business in the same city they were heading to. With a quick thanks and goodbye, the Farmer and the Cosmos Heroes went their separate ways.

"So this is Aerofugae," Onion spoke as they entered the large town. Several windmills stood at attention as they powered the town. The place seemed more of a port than a town as Airships came and went in every direction.

"Yep! The City of Flight! Now all we gotta do is head to one of the booths and purchase tickets to Australius!" The gray-haired blue streaked girl cheered.

"Where does she get that energy?" A snark remark came from the swordsman summoner.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"WHHAAAAAAT?!" That would be the remark of over ten people being told something incredibly. "What do you mean all Aeroports to Australius are closed!?" Hikari had recovered from her lack of sleep rather quickly.

"I'm sorry but all flights have been bought out, a Mister Paon required them and he paid a lot as well," The attendant said, a false smile on her face. "Is that all? Then please have a nice day."

"You guys...were bought...out?" Shirou felt his jaw dropped with every word. His question wasn't even answered as the windows of the attendant all slammed shut.

"A Chaos Summoner HAD to be responsible for that!" Kanna marched off, clearly angered at the fact the attendant not only told them off rather arrogantly, but she ALSO had the nerve to slam her window in their faces! The group walked outside, several members angry yet others were questioning the fact of the ports being closed.

"Dammit...we have to get to Australius..." Shirou punched his right fist into his left hand.

"If I can't deliver this parchment to the Shrine in time..." Shirou and Hikari both froze; their faces grew pale at the thought of a certain teacher.

"But why would the ports to Australius be closed off? It can't just be because someone told them to do so..." Hunter began to contemplate.

"Doesn't matter! We need to get to Australius!" Shirou spoke out in panic.

"What's gotten you worked up? It's not like you'll be burned alive and filled!" Hunter retorted.

"Your right for once! I'll be electrocuted as punishment!" The black-haired boy looked like he was going to be on the verge of tears. The red-head blinked in amazement.

"W-why?"

"Because I couldn't bring Hikari back in time! You don't know what those sisters are like!"

"M-maybe if we look around someone will help us," Hikari was trying to be positive but a lack of sleep and being told that she couldn't get to Australius was damping her spirits.

"Wait, don't you guys have a helicopter?" Shirou asked the two older male summoners.

"Helicopter? I wanna fly in the helicopter," Chantez whispered with Kanna and Hunter with their warriors hearing this.

"Err...We lost it?" Ace said shaking a little.

"It got confiscated last time I checked, apparently we were in a no fly zone," Kai admitted.

"You got it WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kai and Ace froze while Cloud and Terra turned around with the others. A dark-skinned man with black hair was walking towards them, a rather angry frown on his face. "And you two wondered why I didn't want to give you my Helicopter," The man said as he gave the two a harsh glare. Looking over he noticed the sad-faced Priestess. "You alright little lady?"

"Not really...but who are you?" The blonde girl asked the newcomer man.

"Not really important, no offence," The man said. "Now what to do with the two of you?"

"Let us go and not hurt us?" Ace asked.

"In what universe would that work?" The hiss that came from the man was enough for the gunslinger to hide behind his fellow swordsman and Cloud.

"In our defense...we honestly didn't know!" Kai held his hands as if he was surrendering to his fate.

"And since I ain't a cop anymore I can't get my baby back!"

"Wait you were a cop?" Rei asked. The man nodded in response.

"I was, now what's your punishment going to be?"

"Come on Cid, take it easy on us?" Ace asked.

"That chopper was FIFTY GRAND! Why did I even lend it to you guys anyway?!"

"Because we are friends?" Kai stated but got another glare from the older man.

"Wait, they just called you Cid right?" Rei asked. "And you know these two morons, does that mean you summoned Squall?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but... Summoning a storm? That seems impossible." The man said. The warriors had other thoughts. Light turned to the blond warrior, who immediately knew what he was about to ask and nod.

"So Cid, think you can give us a lift to Australius?" Kai asked the dark-skinned man whose brown eye glared into cloud gray.

"Give me-"

"Are you a pilot?!" The priestess rushed to the man as blinked.

"Uh…yes?"

"Then please can you take us to Australius?! I need to deliver this parchment to the Priest of the Fire Crystal. It's a message from Shishou!" Blonde hair sprayed over her face as the girl bowed. "Please take us there! All the ports to there have been shut down! Please, I'll pay any price!"

The man sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Well... I can't say no to a little lady... My deck hand won't be happy but, yeah I suppose."

"So you will?" Hikari looked up at the man with hope in her eyes. The man nodded in reply.

"Just tell me where we are headed and I'll fly you."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Our apologies," Golbez bowed a little as Nero and Cassandra looked annoyed.

"And may I ask where the Cloud of Darkness is?"

"Exdeath threw her into the Void; I didn't think he could laugh like that. Though she is more than likely to escape on her own as she is from that nonexistence."

"Ah...our favorite puppeteer returns to us. How was your trip?"

"It was...Interesting," a purple cloak was all that could be seen in the darkness. "Did you require me?"

"Yes. I want you to test someone for me, a priestess."

"Now, hang on!" Nero shouted. "We just tested the Priestess!" The emperor glared in response.

"I never received our report, so how do I know you tested the Priestess?" Nero paled as he received the glare.

_'Ahh fuck, I knew I forgot to do something!'_

"So you want me to test the priestess?" The male monotone asked

"Yes, in fact take our Bounty Hunter with you."

"Very well, by your leave?" Getting a nod, the male vanished into the shadows.

"The rest of you out of my sight," The emperor ordered.

"Tch, when did he become head honcho..." Nero complained as he left. "I thought that guy was the boss..."

"The Emperor has always been a sort of de-facto leader back in the war, to our displeasure," Golbez admitted. "And you two can come out now."

"You can tell we are here?" A female voice called out, "So what's this I hear about the royal pain in the ass sending me and our puppeteer out?"

"He won't say it but he is sick of the noise you cause."

"Meh, he's a pompous ass anyway! Gettin' outta this fuckin stuffy castle will be AWESOME! Thanks for bailing me Nero!"

"At the cost of my own freedom! Where the fuck is Aias anyway!?"

"On his own personal mission. He has sent a letter saying he will be away for a while longer. Something has caught his interest."

"Bull-fuckin-shit! He needs to get his old ass back here!"

"If he heard you say that, you know what would occur correct?"

"...I'd rather deal with his red ass than goldie sitting on his!"

"We will be leaving. Your bark is beginning to affect me also."

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU!?" A harsh wind blew in front of the crazed killer. He knew it would be pointless to yell now.

The two voices were gone.

**End of Chapter 15**

**And we finally get into Character Development! What, did you guys think everyone would immediately like Hikari…HAHAHAHAHAHA! THINK AGAIN! And we are half-way done with Arc 1! Only 13-15 more chapters to go! And then we will take a month-long hiatus to get a head start on Arc 2 because that's where all the FUN stuff happens….muwahahahahahaha!**

**An yes there will be a total of three Arcs for this story, the first arc is mostly characters and introduction, then arc two will feature the more character driven parts….and then arc 3…..hell is gonna break loose! Bring the tequila and the vodka cuz were gonna PAR~TAY! WOHOO!**

**So stay tuned and review because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without reviews this fic will die!**


	18. Take Flight

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**You know what's next! Review replies! XD**

**Kiiroi Senko: Well we wanted a blushing Rei, we got a Blushing Rei! XD I'm glad my chapters are getting better that's what I am aiming for! We need character development it makes the story interesting…and yet character interaction is my weakest point! Be warned the comedy shall not end there! Life with comedy is interesting, life without comedy is bland! Thus, WE NEED COMEDY FOR THIS STORY! IT SHALL BALANCE OUT WHAT IS TO COME! And like I said I would love to chat but I might give out spoilers…muhuhuhuhuh…..unless you stop me! XD I just need to find the time to do so!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: yeah technically I am not old enough to drink yet…got a year left to go before I can though! Even though I will mostly likely be drinking wine…because I am a vampire! XD Oh thank god I was afraid she might turn out as a Mary Sue by this point! I am doing something right! T^T I am so glad you think of her as a relatable character….And yes it is Kuja our Cassanova monkey boy is referring too! **

**JeffreyFai: I was starting to get worried about ya! XD As for Hikari…she isn't the type to back talk, not just yet. Let's just say she conditioned herself to be this way since in her mind, priestess' aren't supposed to take orders, she's pretty much a soldier, the only soldier for a lesser god. And he was right to begin with. While he could have said it nicer, he doesn't have experience with people, only with the people he's come to known. As such while he did poorly with her, he still was telling the honest truth. So it's not like she is entirely in the right, and your right he should be telling her everything but he won't. It's called trust and she needs to earn his or else…they are DOOMED! And yes Hikari does need to grow a backbone…actually, rather she need to understand the right moments when to speak her mind. **

**Tsubasa Hikaru: A fresh take huh? That's new I was borrowing the concept from Fate/stay night anyway! It all started as a dream and most of the scenes come from said dreams I have about this series! Of course…my head also likes to think up AU's…ask my Co-Writer he could tell you all the details XD. And don't worry I shall continue this story, neither myself nor my partner wishes to end this! Keep in touch because we are finally getting to the fun bits! As for pairings…oh you will have to wait and see! ^_^**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XVI: Take Flight**

"Are we there yet!?" Chantez yelled as she sat on the deck of the Airship. The small pursuit model machine was going at a slow speed. No rush to get to any location while allowing the summoners and warriors to admire the slowly changing landscape below them...Unless your name was Bartz. The poor boy was huddling close to a steel pipe, mumbling something about the ground and nearly on the verge of tears. The poor boy looked like he could die from fear itself.

"Is...Bartz afraid of heights?" Hikari muttered as she, the Warrior of Light, Zidane and Hunter watched the poor man.

"He hates them," Zidane answered. "Something to do with hide and seek and getting stuck on a roof as a kid."

"Bartz are you going to be ok?" Hunter asked as he stepped closer to the struggling mime.

"I will be when we get off this thing!" He wailed.

"We should be considered lucky that this trip will only be two hours then." The words from the silver haired leader of Cosmos were enough to make the brown haired mime completely pale. In mere seconds Bartz passed out onto the cold, steel floor. The action was enough to get the warrior to question his actions. "Did I say something?"

"Yes...but for his own good." Hikari laughed rather sheepishly at the male's lack of tact.

"Is everything all right down there?" Cid called out from behind the wheel. "I heard a thud." Cid was a dark-skinned man who looked to be in his early thirties late forties. A grey fedora covered his black hair as he looked at them with a single brown eye; his left covered by an eye patch. He was wearing a green coat over a grey suit.

"One of our friends is acrophobic and he passed out," Hikari answered with a smile. "But are you sure about doing this for free? I know Pseudo-Mana is scarce these days and the prices for it have increased."

"Like I said, I can't say no to a little lady, but if I wasn't heading to the same place as you guys I would have said no regardless."

"Pseudo-Mana?" The Warrior asked confused by the new term.

"To put it in simple terms; think of something that powers machines and other objects using magic. Unfortunately, it's being horded like crazy these days and we are slowly running out of the stuff." Rei, who was sitting in a corner reading a book, looked up at the pilot. He answered that rather quickly, and didn't seem too surprised the man didn't know about the term. Blue eyes narrowed.

"It's because of the war twenty years ago. Most of the world is still recovering from it but Occidentalis is the best off since they didn't join the war till later." Kai explained, sitting on one of the chairs and using a white cloth to clean the blade of his katana.

"Speaking of that, Hikari didn't you say your mother participated in it?" Firion blinked before turning to the girl who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Mama was part of a group called Zweilitch Null. They didn't actively take part until sometime later but they did end up causing most of the damage during the war." A rather shameful expression with a smile replaced the informative look the girl had just moments ago.

"Wait...how long has this war lasted? And what was it about?" Cecil was beginning to get curious. If it was as long as he thought it was then it was justified, but if not...

"Let's see..." The priestess placed a finger on her chin. "About twenty years."

"YOUR MOM CAUSED MOST OF THE DAMAGE IN THE WAR?!" Zidane's shriek echoed through the aircraft.

"She was kind of destructive, and it wasn't just her..." Hikari said with a sheepish smile.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Kai interjected. "She was one of the most destructive forces on the planet; apparently her husband was the only one to come close to her power." The unknowing warriors, plus Chantez, Hunter, Kanna and Ace turned their heads towards the priestess, the summoners gaping in surprise. A bright pink blush rose to the girl's face, her hands waved in front of her.

"P-p-please don't take that as a clue that I am destructive! I am nowhere NEAR as strong as her or my sister!"

"Wait you have a sister?" Ace and Zidane shouted as their imagination ran wild.

**Imagination BEGIN**

"Come my dear treasure hunter," An older, seductive Hikari whispered in a breathy moan, "Let me show you were my treasure is."

**Imagination END**

At that Ace and Zidane where blown back from nose bleeds to the groups' disappointment and Hikari's embarrassment.

"Actually...you all DO know her...Except for the Warriors..." At this everyone looked at her. "Its Akiza Caleum Himemiya..."

"As in the Queen of the Valkyries, Septentrio's strongest female unit!?" Kanna asked, getting a nod as a reply. "One of the youngest Valkyrie captains there is...And you related to her makes you somewhat scarier Hikari." The ninja was scooting away from the priestess, only earning puffy cheeks and a darker blush.

"I don't have the raw power of my mother or the special talents of my sister. All I got are talents anyone could use or have and one that makes me incompetent of using the strongest magic..."

"But that's what makes you different." The blonde haired girl looked up at the pilot.

"I don't know what skills you have, but no one is a genius. It all depends on who is willing to work to improve those skills that make a person strong and special in their own way."

"Um err...Thank you," A small bow accompanied the words of the pilot, who only waved it off.

_'Not the first time I had to say those words...'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

_**"Are you ready yet Sakataki?! I'm gettin' bored!"**_ A voice called out through a communicator the brown haired boy had in his right ear. in his hands was a rather ugly brown book; a face was on the cover and looked to be screaming, chains covered parts of it, as if they were there to keep the book bound so it could never be opened. Dark red eyes rolled in aggravation as black mist poured form the book into the sky and ocean.

"It will be done when it is ready," The boy spoke as he focused on the book in his hands.

_**"Well hurry the fuck up already, we only have three pies left and I want to buy more damn it and I can't do that while you're messing around with your shit ugly book!"**_

"This book is more important than your life bitch!" Sakataki growled as the mist began to tremble, like an egg that was ready to crack.

_**"Sakataki Matsuda,"**_ A monotone voice interrupted. _**"We are heading to the destination now; we will require the demons soon."**_

_**"You hear that fuckin wimp? Hurry the fuck up with that book already!"**_

The mist changed from an eerie purple to a pitch black. The crook of Sakataki's mouth rose to form a smirk. "You're in luck. I just finished..."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari stretched her hands into the air, having decided to stroll around the airship just like the others. Her mind couldn't help but think back to the words spoken by Cid. He said she wasn't useless, but she couldn't help but disregard that. The warrior agreed to help her improve in areas but what could she improve in? Swordsmanship would be the obvious choice but she technically already had that. All she needed was a katana-

The female immediately shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. No she can't use a katana with people around. Before her thoughts could go back to the topic, red-violet eyes caught sight onto a familiar child, Chantez. Next to her was the Onion Knight.

_'Maybe I can finally talk to her…'_

"Uh…Chantez?" The Nun-in-training immediately glared at her as Onion knight sighed.

"What do you want and call me by my last name, that's Farmound if you forgot!"

"Chantez please don't yell," the young knight sighed.

"O-Okay...Faramound. H-how are you doing today?" The girl smiled, trying her best to appeal to the young girl.

"That's Miss Faramound the Great!" She yelled before Onion Knight hit her in the back of the head. "Onion," she whined. "What was that for?"

"Lady Theodora told me to do that if you were getting too rude"

"Fine," She pouted before turning back to Hikari. "I'm fine, I would have preferred to fly in a helicopter though."

Hikari blinked at that. "Why a helicopter?"

"They look like fun! That's why!" Hikari felt her smile increase. She couldn't help but find Chantez to be cute at the moment.

"I have to agree. I got to ride in one once and it was fun. I hope you'll be able to get your chance to."

"Hopefully... Wait no! I'm bonding with you, you're the enemy!" Chantez' eyes went wide as she learned that. Immediately she ran for the stairs screaming "RUN AWAY!" And away she went.

"I-is she ok?"

"She's fine. She doesn't really know how to talk to people outside of her religion." The small knight spoke. "Took her awhile to get used to me."

"I see..." Hikari watched the young nun vanish form sight by going down a side hallway. "And yourself?" The young knight looked up at her with a questioning stare. "How are you taking to life here?" The priestess asked.

"It's still a little odd to me, all the technology here but more things to learn helps even if I think I got an odd partner."

"Do you not like Chantez?"

"She can be quite arrogant with her religion but I'm no different with my knowledge so I suppose it works well for us." Hikari had to admit, she respected the tiny knight already. He knew his flaws and used that to find a way to get closer to the nun-in-training and work with her, and with the way the little nun portrayed her feelings about other religions, she could only imagine what the girl was like when she heard she was paired with a boy who served another goddess, especially one the apricot haired girl knew nothing of.

"That's rather wise of you."

"Thank you," The boy said. "I should go and keep an eye on her; she might do something to annoy the pilot."

"Right." The priestess nodded. "It was nice talking to you." The Onion Knight left before she could finish. Well, she was able to bond with them a little…maybe?

Hikari continued down the hallway till she arrived at a steel door. Her head tilted to the right slightly as she wrapped her hand around the knob, slightly rotating it to open the door. Pushing the door the red-violet eyes of the girl scanned the room. It wasn't anything special but did look something like a bedroom, but only a cot and desk was there. On the brown furniture sheets of paper laid on it.

"I better not look…" The girl closed the door in thought, though she was completely oblivious to the presence that hid behind the opened door. Once the steel door closed, the enigmatic figure stepped away from the wall.

"What a shock…" A deep voice whispered, but despite the words it was spoken in a monotone.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Hey Hikari," Zidane and a still hanging on for dear life Bartz called out from the deck of the ship.

"Uh hello, glad to see your awake Bartz."

"Kinda wished I wasn't..." The brown haired boy moaned in despair. Bartz was hugging the pole tighter than before and on the verge of whimpers. Zidane patted his shoulder to try and calm him but was failing as the mime trembled even more. Hikari felt sad for the warrior, a sharp pain in her chest told her so. What could she do to help him? Trying to rid someone of anxiety-Wait! There was something she could do! The girl ran towards the mime and knelled in front of him, a kind smile on her face.

"Bartz? Do you mind if I try something? If it works you might feel more relaxed."

"If it gets my mind off heights go ahead," Hikari nodded as she went behind the mime and placed two fingers each on both sides of his temples.

_'Let's see if this works…'_

Focusing her Reiki, Hikari sent pluses through her fingers to Bartz body. Slowly the priestess closed her eyes. A soft, zaffre color aura outlined the girl's body as well as the mimes. Bartz didn't feel any different; in fact, he felt the same as he had been for the past twenty minutes.

Although…he started to feel calmer.

Waaaaay calmer.

His hands didn't feel sweaty, his muscles were releasing, his heart rate was slowing, whatever she was doing it was working! He didn't feel that pressure around his heart. Blue eyes opened to stare at the girl in surprise. Her face was content and it had a sort of glow to it. Bartz didn't know how to put it, if anything Hikari looked so calm herself that it made him feel calm. The glow died down from the both of them, Bartz now realizing that the zaffre glow was on himself, and stared at the girl in wonder. Hikari exhaled.

"How do you feel now?"

"I...Feel a whole lot better, thanks Hikari," He gave a smile to her. "Hey I have a question, what's more likely, Cid being an evil emperor or a rebel leader?"

"W-what?" Hikari looked shocked at the question.

"Well we each talked about the Cid's of our worlds and only a handful is actually good. So Zidane and I are making a bet. What do you think?"

"Uh…" The girl looked up at the pilot. "Neither…"

"You're no fun," the duo sighed before Bartz opened his mouth again. "How much longer? I want off this machine soon."

"I'd reckon thirty to forty minutes. Sound good?" Cid called out.

"That's great!" Bartz yelled as he slowly got up before he fell down again. "Uh, Hikari is my body meant to be this calm?"

"S-sorry, it should wear off shortly," She immediately bowed, a bit ashamed of what happened.

"It's okay. As long as my body doesn't shut down I'll be good…right?"

"Y-yes I doubt I had THAT much of an effect!" The girl squinted her eyes shut, having taken offense to the young adult's words.

"Don't worry Bartz, she knows what she's doing," Zidane reassured them. "Unless of course she is secretly trying to kill you through an explosion spell," a teasing grin appeared on his face as Bartz paled.

"Uh is that possible?"

"N-no it's not," Hikari began to wave her hands in front of her now nervous. What if she screwed up? What if Bartz exploded?

**Imagination BEGIN**

"I have this Hunter," Bartz said as he ran towards several manikins before he tripped on a stone.

_**BOOM!**_

**Imagination END**

Hikari shook her head trying to remove the image as Zidane began to laugh.

"You're kind of cute when you're scared," He winked. "Then again you're always cute."

"Thank you Zidane," The priestess bowed in gratitude, though she wasn't flustered or embarrassed by the tailed-boy's words. The sound of boots from behind her caused the girl to turn around to see the blond SOLDIER walking around. However there was something off about him. The blue eyes of the male seemed more...dark than usual, his face paler and even his steps seemed heavier than usual.

"Are you ok Cloud?" The male turned his head to the other blonde of the group and sighed heavily.

"Y-yeah...just...motion sickness..."

"Do you need anything to help with that?" She asked moving forward a little. He shook his head.

"I would rather not; I need to get over this myself."

"If you're sure. But if you change your mind I'm willing to help. My mom taught me how to create medicines to prevent motion sickness or ease it," The girl bowed and left the blond's side.

"If I do need it...I'll be sure to come to you," At that Hikari turned as Cloud went and sat by the mast. She gave a small smile at being able to help some problems on board the ship.

_**BOOM!**_

The ship rattled as an explosion racked through the entire metal aircraft. The people were forced to either grab onto something or be drifted along as Cid tried his best to keep the ship in air. Ace found himself being one of the only two, with Zidane, who were forced to stumble along before they both smacked onto a window.

"Ow!" they both groaned as they pulled themselves up. Outside of the window, a dark crimson bat creature looked at them before it lunged at the glass. It smashed through it but turned to stone halfway through. As the two men looked at it, the stone seemed to move causing them to back away from it.

"Ok that is not natural!" Zidane said as Ace picked up the statue and threw it out the window.

"Problem solved," He began to wipe his hands of dust as he spotted something on the ground. A demonic carriage attached to a Chocobo was running through the desert underneath the ship. Crimson demons that looked like blood and various birds flew from the windows and roof of the carriage.

"WHAT THE FUUU-!" The blood gargoyles smashed through the side window and began to multiply by splitting itself off multiple times. Hikari took the initiative with Ace and began shooting the blood colored demons, successfully killing several out of the many. Even so the demons flew down towards the group, one heading towards Cid as he remained at the wheel.

"Mr. Cid!" Hikari was ready to take aim with her bow and shoot until the foul smelling demon blew up. The girl was puzzled until she saw the man stand up, a suitcase in hand.

"No freeloaders!" His right hand raised the suitcase into the air, once it did the silver-metal looking case began to change, the case slightly opening to allow a barrel with three exits to appear. Pressing a button on the case a barrage of bullets unloaded into the demons, turning into stone before they exploded.

"...Ok that was cool," Shirou admitted as he ducked under one of the creatures. The menace slammed into Bartz as he landed by the rail. Groaning, he accidentally looked down. Bartz began to freeze up before he noticed the carriage. He looked closer at the Chocobo and his eyes widened.

"It's a fake," The blue eyed warrior muttered disappointedly as he turned around to head back into the fight. Hikari swung her blade left and right, the Reiki-infused bow-sword managing to destroy the demons before they could revert to their stone forms and avoid taking more damage.

"Dammit I REALLY envy you right now Hikari!" Shirou shouted as he punched with all his might, shattering a gargoyle stone completely and hurricane kicked a few more of the winged demons. The demons took the hint and realized that if they fought the girl they would die, so they began going after the other members, those who didn't have Reiki and bombarded them instead.

"I guess I lucked out," She admitted as she scratched the back of her head, as a large sweat-drop formed.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Only one direct hit on it!?" The female in the Carriage yelled as she discreetly looked out the window. "I thought Sakataki would send us useful demons, not ones that aren't doing a thing!"

"There's one left," The male spoke.

"Seriously? Then let's use it!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Guys there's a fake Chocobo carrying a carriage below us!" Bartz yelled as he ran to the group.

"And how do you know that?" Firion asked as his weapons went flying around the ship. He was standing behind Cecil who was throwing spears of darkness when he could.

"It wasn't playful. All Chocobos have a playful nature. Even those raised to be workers still keep it; this one had nothing in its eyes."

"What do you want us to do?" Onion Knight's voice was strained as he threw several shards of ice **[Blizzaga]** at the fiends.

"Well if we take it out the demons might leave," Ace suggested, shooting with a sniper those that he could see. "They were coming out of it!"

The sound of Thunder filled the air as a bolt of purple lightning hit the area in front of the Airship. The beam wavered in its form as a shadow of a creature was seen. With a loud screech the lightning exploded outwards as a large bird was seen. It was golden in color with deep purple eyes reflecting the coldness in its heart. The body was that of a winged beast with spiked feathers. Armored talons that looked like they could slice through the Airship in a single touch were on its feet.

"...If my ship goes down, you guys better pay up," Cid muttered as the group prepared to fight the beast.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"One of Sakataki's big six huh?" The women in the carriage commented as she stared up at the bird. "Thunderbird…" Her head hitting the ceiling broke her out of her thoughts as she looked out the window; they were moving away from the battle. "Hey, what gives?"

"The bird would not recognize friend from foe, being ended here is not...What word do I want here?"

"Desirable, go with that one. I'll go with a retreat for now...What's the bet they survive?" She asked as she opened up a packet of pudding.

"The plans have only just started, if they lose here then we have overestimated them greatly…"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"By the light of gems, let the rainbow herald your arrival! Come forth, Creature of the kind light!" A seal of green materialized under Rei as she intoned the summoning, "Our pact of blood, the name of gemstones, I summon you, Beast of protection! Carbuncle!" A hole in the ground was made as a small Green kangaroo/rabbit creature popped out. It had what could be called spiked fur on its head facing backwards; its tail had the same fur going backwards on the tip. Above its two kind blue eyes was a large red ruby shining a brilliant light. "Ruby Light!" She yelled as Carbuncle's gem glowed, a green translucent barrier arose around the team before vanishing. The bird screeched in annoyance as it launched several purple bolts from its body. They dropped immediately to the ship as several small fires broke out.

"Hey, you oversized fluff ball!" Cid yelled. "No one puts holes in my ship!" Raising his gun, he launched several bullets that connected with the bird's body. The bird glared at ship, annoyed by the useless bullets that hit it. "Today's not my day is it?" Cid sighed.

"No sir it isn't!" Kai replied as he slashed apart two gargoyle statues at the same time.

"No one likes a suck up Kai," Aiming for a different part of the large bird, Cid fired at the wings. The bullets missed as the bird flew towards the deck ready to slice it into pieces.

"Rei," Shirou shouted as the girl and Carbuncle looked at him. "Is it possible to infuse Earth magic to my arm?"

"It's possible," She admitted as Cid swung the Airship out of the way causing the bird to miss. "But you will need to learn Earth magic afterwards to use it properly."

"Then do it!" Shirou knew he needed another technique; he couldn't keep relying on physical moves. Nero showed him that. And if he had to use magic to give him an edge, so be it!

Rei focused her magic on Shirou's arm as several stones materialized on his right side. Flexing his arm, he noticed the weight difference. As the Thunderbird went for another turn at the Airship, Shirou ran towards it ready to punch the bird where it hurt. Focusing all his strength into his arm, the black haired male threw his arm into the giant hawk's stomach. The golden eyes widen in pain as a loud squawk if pain told everyone Shirou managed to land a direct hit. Even so it wasn't enough to land a direct blow. With the last of its strength the bird flew into the clouds.

"No, no, no we can't let it get away!" The suitcase morphed once more from a mini-gattling gun into a three barrel rocket launcher. Ace pulled out his hand gun as several rune circled appeared around him. Cid and Ace pulled the trigger and a barrage of three rocket launchers and several magic bullets targeted the bird but it was too late, only Ace's bullets manage to damage the bird's right wing before the bird vanished into the clouds.

"Dammit, It's gonna come back once it heals!" Rei hissed.

"How long do we have?!" Cid yelled out.

"Twelve minutes at least..."

"Damn, time for a detour!" Cid swung the Airship around once again. The ship creaked as it moved away from their location. "Sorry for this guys but we don't have a choice!" The sound of clanging armor caused the people on the deck to turn towards the door to see the Warrior of Light running onto the deck.

"Is everyone alright?!"

"And where have you been!?" Kai asked.

"...That is none of your concern," The man stated.

"I-it's coming back around," Hikari yelled as the large bird came back around. The bruise on its stomach vanished. Lightning coursed around its body as it screeched.

"You know what will shut you up?!" Kanna yelled as she threw a blue edged scroll on the ground. "**[Flood]**!" As a massive amount of water poured out falling onto the Airship as it fell slightly. The large bird became drenched as its weight increased, causing it to fall as the lightning damaged it slightly.

"Well it worked," Cid admitted. "But did you have to drench my ship?!"

"Sorry!"

"Look at it this way Cid, you got a free wash out of it!" Cloud grey eyes met with an annoyed brown orb.

"It ain't a wash unless it comes with soap and wax!"

"Well I don't have those scrolls so sorry!"

A screech interrupted the argument as the soaking wet bird glared at them. "Stop yelling!" The youngest member shouted as she ran to the bowsprit of the ship. "You're giving everyone a headache!" With a leap she jumped off the boat.

"Chantez!" The group yelled.

"**[Magnera]**!" The girl yelled as the hawk went closer to her. She landed on its long beak, her tonfa slamming on it. Running up to the forehead she began to smack the hawk on the center of its head. The Thunderbird rattled its head to get the girl off of its head, to which it succeeded in doing that and breaking free of the small nun's spell. It flew up into the sky once again, thunder reverberating off of its body. Hikari's bow-sword immediately changed back to the grimoire, the pages flying in a panic until it stopped, a small holographic screen appeared with the Thunderbird's mode rotating and several information boxes surrounding it.

"A C-Class demon...Does anyone know Gravity and Earth Magic?!"

"Hunter, you're up!" At Kanna's yell, Hunter summoned several slabs of earth as a small beam of light flew out of Carbuncle's gem. The two moves connected as the bird fell back away from the ship. Even so that wasn't enough to damage it as it returned, the thunder reverberating off of the giant demon hawk began to roar.

"I think I may have an idea!" Hikari shouted.

"What is it?!" Firion cried out.

"That monster's weakness is earth magic, but my grimoire mentioned to use Gravity Magic and I think I understand why. Hunter, Rei, create as many slabs of earth from Stonera or Stonega as you can! And whoever can cast gravity Magic, cast Graviga to pulls the slabs towards the Thunderbird!"

"Then let me handle that," Kai stepped up to the plate, his blade shining with black and purple energy. With a slice, a blade of Gravity flew towards the bird, leaving a slash on its stomach.

"**[Stonera/Stonega!]**" Hunter and Rei shouted together. Slabs of earth flew from the earth to the Airship. "**[Graviga/Gravira!]**" Terra and Kai shouted as the earth fell towards the beast, slamming into it as it screeched. Thunderbird flew around the ship, heading for the stern. Purple electricity rushing to its mouth, a large ball of pure electricity began to charge, the sound of thunder echoed in the desert.

"I do not like low-flying things trying to kill me!" Cid took control of the wheel, pulling on a lever once more and quickly spun out of the way of the thunderball, everyone else tumbling from the sudden movement as the pilot narrowly avoided a fatal hit to his beloved ship.

"Can everyone who has a long range move please use them?" Hikari asked/ordered. Getting nods; bullets, magic and arrows, some of which were powered up by Reiki, flew towards the demon slamming into the Demon. It slammed into the ground, sand flying in different places. It glared up at the Airship as it forced itself to fly towards them. Its body was weak; its flight pattern was going in different directions as it tried to keep up.

"Hah the oversized turkey is losing!" Chantez shouted as the warriors sighed. The hawk screeched once again as it caught up. Another ball of lightning emerging from its mouth, its talons just managing to take hold of the ship.

"How do we get rid of it?" Firion asked as he launched a straight arrow had its head. The bird moved to the side as the arrow of energy went past it.

"Maybe we can ask it to leave?" Bartz got odd looks from the rest of the team, before a small chuckle was let out.

"Haven't changed have you, Bartz?" A male voice called out from the crow's nest. A silhouette jumped down, a weapon in his hand glowing as a blue aura surrounded him. "This is...The end!" The male landed his blade in the bird's eye. Before the bird could begin another screech, the sound of a gun went off. The male jumped off the bird as his blade came out. Blood squirted out as the bird let go of the airship. A loud ear piercing screech was released, louder than the ones from before. Thunderbird fell to the sand, the energy it was charging backfired as it discharged, scorching the demon as the smell of fried chicken drifted into everyone's nostrils.

"Okay...that smell's good..." Shirou whined as his stomach growled.

"But who did that?" Hikari turned to look at the male responsible for the attack. Brown hair and blue eyes were the first to stand out. The man wore a black leather bomber jacket over a white deep v-neck t-shirt which parted down the middle of his chest with black pants and white fur along the collar and top of his pants. He also bore an odd looking lion pendant around his neck, with a similar lion buckle on one of his belts. A small sash partially covers his right leg. Out of all of that, the scar on the man's face was the thing that kept Hikari's attention the longest. The gash traveled from his forehead to the top bridge of his nose.

"Squally!" Zidane and Bartz yelled as they ran over to the young man, immediately hugging him as he looked annoyed.

"Let go of me you two," 'Squally' replied as he tried to get them off him. _'They keep this up and they are going off the side…'_

"Thanks for the help Squall," Cid said as he turned the airship around once again.

"That proves it then!" Rei marched towards the pilot's seat. "You ARE a summoner!"

"WHAT?!" Kanna and Ace screeched...only earning a rather dubious look from the lolita ninja.

"Why did you scream?"

"If it was just you, then it would be kinda lonely."

"Shut up."

"Never said I wasn't," Cid said. "I said that it was impossible to summon a storm not that I didn't summon Squall. Introduce yourself by the way."

"...Squall Leonhart," the young man spoke as he pulled Zidane and Bartz off him.

"Long time Squall!" Ace smiled, only earning a glare from the blue-eyed young man.

_'Great...he's still alive...'_

"Uhh, Mr. Squall," The lion motif man looked over to see the blonde haired girl looking at him. "Thank you for the help,"

"Don't misunderstand, I only helped because it annoyed me." Hikari looked shocked at the man's words.

_'He... He is really cold.'_

"He hasn't changed," Light muttered as he steeped towards the young man. "I see you are working with your summoner,"

"Does it matter if I am or not? I'm a mercenary, Cosmos hired me to fight, and that's all."

_'It makes it easier if I am working with Cid...'_

"But...why did you hide from us?" The blonde priestess asked.

"...I don't trust you. I don't know what you're capable of or what you can do."

"So you were obse...Observe...Looking at us Leon?" Chantez asked

_'Leon?'_ "It's Squall." The man corrected. "I didn't know what your plans for the others were. That's why I was watching."

"Squall you do care!" Bartz shouted.

"The only thing I care about is finishing this once and for all and going back home." Those words struck a chord inside all the warriors. It was like something flipped inside them. Once that switch flipped, each of the warriors had a dark look on their faces.

"Squall," Firion growled as he raised his ax. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I have had enough of this war. We have done this too many times to count, I'll participate but don't think I'll be friendly to the summoners." Each of the summoners held different reactions; Kai and Rei didn't seem to give a care about his words, Kanna and Hunter seemed angry about the statement, Shirou, Ace and Cid were curious about what the warrior declared, though Hikari couldn't help but feel sad. She never knew or thought to ask their feelings about it. Is that why several seemed to be indifferent, like Cloud, while some were some trying to hide pain, like Zidane or Bartz? How long have they been in this war? Hikari wanted to ask, but she doubted she would get an answer. There was something tugging at her heart that told her this.

Cid gave off a sigh. "Squall, how about you take over flying for a bit? We're nearly there so you can take over. I need a break." Squall nodded as he took the wheel. Lighting up a cigarette, Cid exhaled the smoke from the cancer stick. "That's the stuff."

"Mr. Cid... Smoking is bad!" Hikari yelled as she went up to him. The man smirked in reply as he released another cloud of smoke.

"Nothing wrong with an occasional smoke."

"But still, depending on how much it could cause cancer!" Hikari declared in worry.

"Sheesh you sound like your dad..."

Hikari looked at the man in shock. "You know my father?"

"Blake Himemiya. A good bloke, haven't seen him in years."

"My father..." Her words came out as a mere whisper, something you wouldn't be able to hear unless you were standing right next to her.

"A genius in his own right and strong to boot, but never let himself get a swelled head and was always willing to help people out, always believing in the good of them. Balanced out your mother's personality rather well, except whenever she was pissed HE would be at the receiving end of her attack." He whispered as he ruffled her hair. "And I think he would be proud of you if he saw ya." Hikari looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes, as she nodded furiously.

"Cid," Squall called out. "The capital is nearby." The summoners and warriors who were curious each peered out of the window trying to get a good look at the city. They couldn't see much since they were high up but they could see the city was slightly built

As they reached the port, their eyes were drawn to the buildings lining the large oasis fountain. They were made of mud, wood and steel as large metal old fashioned windmills stood at attention.

"It's a lot different than Oriens," Firion spoke as he looked at the sleeveless people.

"Australius prefers functionality over design," Kanna's voice took a teaching tone as the group turned to her. "Since they have to deal with the scorching heat the people here wear breathable clothes and build their houses so they can cool down."

"You know that just by looking at them?" Cecil asked impressed by the girl's knowledge.

"I'm a designer with a love for architecture, it's what I do."

"Squall, bring her down gently," Cid ordered. "I want you to sign the forms so we can stay here ok?" The lion man nodded as the older man gathered the summoners. "How about we try to get along ok?"

"Rather not," Kai spoke up but was ignored as Chantez and Kanna grabbed them.

"I suppose we will be back later," Hikari's voice grew distant as Shirou and Rei dragged her along. With the summoners gone, the group turned to Squall as he did one last inspection.

"You can fool them Squall, but we are on to you," Bartz called out. Squall sighed as he realized he had been caught.

"I don't get it," Terra said. "You mean he was bluffing?"

"We've been around Squall for so long we know when he actually means he cares," Zidane's smile was infectious as Squall let out another sigh.

"This is our war," He explained. "They should not be here and neither should we."

"Are you saying we should leave our partners?" The warrior asked.

"No, they would still be at risk either way. Cid has become a friend," Ignoring Zidane and Bartz's mock gasps he continued, "And I would rather not see any of them dead."

_'Are they really that surprised at my words?'_ He asked himself as he took in their shocked looks. He knew he could be an ass but that was his defense mechanism.

"I was right," The female member said. "You really are kind Squall. We won't tell the others, until you're ready to admit it."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Ice cream!" Chantez squealed with glee as she began to eat her Chestnut and Apricot flavored dessert. "Thanks, old man!"

"Least I could do for you kids," A smile appeared on the old man's face. "And I'm not that old!"

"How can she stand that odd flavor?" Rei asked herself as she ate her sea salt ice cream in peace.

"Coming from you that's rich," Kai snarked.

"At least my flavor actually sounds good!"

"Others would disagree..." Hunter muttered as he looked around at all the people.

"No arguing brats," Cid called out as the group looked at him.

"But it's what we do," Kai snarked as the older man sighed.

"I'm going to be stuck as the voice of reason aren't I?"

"Yep."

"That was rhetorical Kai!"

"Speaking of the group...how many warriors are there?" Hikari turned to the summoners with her camera in hand. Her question raised a flag in everyone's brain.

"You know...Firion once mentioned there were ten...and he talked a lot about this Tidus guy..." Rei's answered caused Shirou to snap his fingers.

"Yeah Cecil talked about him once too!"

"So then ten warriors...and ten summoners..." Ace rested his chin on his fist as he sat on a brick wall surrounding a small field of flowers.

"What's gonna happen once were all together?" Hunter asked.

"Haven't got a clue, and I don't think the Warriors know themselves." Cid tilted his fedora down a bit.

"Now that you mention it...it's like they think they need to stick together...like somethin' is drilled into their heads..." Kanna looked up at the sky. "They don't really talk about themselves at all...not counting Zidane or Bartz, both of them are so freakin carefree!"

"If they do say something it's usually by accident or recalling something," Shirou sighed

"Enough of this stuff," Kai scratched the back of his head. "I say we find a hotel and search for this Tidus in the morning."

"And the Chocobo," As one the group turned to a blushing Hikari. "You know the one that released all the demons?"

"That too, forgot about that."

"Is it just me or is it quiet here?" Chantez asked as she started her third ice cream.

"Where did you get that ice cream!?" Cid quickly felt around for his wallet.

"The ice cream man gave me more, something about he hasn't seen any kids around in a while."

"Don't take things from strangers," the older man admonished.

"Hey…we haven't seen many kids around here have we?" Shirou asked as everyone looked around. There were more adults than anything else. Hikari glanced around until she saw a nearby wall with posters on it. She ran over to the wall and checked the posters. Each of them was about missing children, ranging from ten to eighteen.

"What is going on here?" She asked

"Another Chaos scheme?" Hunter asked as Cid shook his head.

"Not everything revolves around Chaos goons,"

"But..."

"Look I understand you guys are worried but there isn't much we can do," The pilot took his fedora off, revealing black hair as he smacked his hand against the rim, dust slightly coming off. He sighed as he looked at Hikari and Hunter's worried faces. "I can call in some favors but no promises."

Electric blue eyes glared at the new summoner. "You're awfully generous...a little TOO generous..."

"You think so? Nothing new to me..." Kai spoke up with a questionable look on his face.

"That wasn't even a good snark..."

"Yeah...I'm gettin' burnt out...Damn chicken from earlier really got me going..."

"Cid, it's done," the group turned to see the warriors heading their way. Squall handed over the finished paper work.

"Thank you!" Cid took the papers and scanned through the sheets. His brown eye narrowed as he began flipping through pages, skimming each section till he sighed loudly. "Really? They think people from other nations are kidnapping children?!"

"What!?" The group ran around to look over Cid's shoulders.

"Oi, I'll read it out no need to read over my shoulder!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, basically they are going to do searches on every Airship in the port, everyone who comes and goes on foot and every merchant wagon. If anyone is found with a missing child, 5000 Gil fine and 5 months in prison-No questions asked." At that instant the Warriors were beginning to return to the summoners and surrounding them, having heard Cid's summary of the papers.

"Why is it so strict here?" Bartz questioned. Several summoners gawked at the brown-haired man as hunter slapped himself in the face.

"Uh...didja miss the words 'missing child'?" Zidane narrowed his blue eyes. "Missing reports are all over the city!"

"We can't do anything right now though; we have nothing to go by." Firion remarked.

"Then let us continue onwards with our mission. Hikari?" Said blonde turned to her silver haired warrior. "Do you know where you are supposed to deliver the parchment?"

"Yes." Red-violet eyes blinked. "It's at the Temple of the Fire Crystal, nearby the royal family palace."

"Then that's the next place, if we find anything on the children that will be our second priority along with the Chaos members who attacked us."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"But I have something to give to him." Hikari whined as she was denied entrance to the temple. It was a large brown and burnt orange building with four towers releasing white hot flames into the air. Stone stairs made of Obsidian led to a large gate made of Pumice. Sweat dripped down the gate Monks faces as they looked upon the odd group.

"I apologize once again but with the children going missing security has been boosted. The head is also worried that his Grandson is next." One of the monks replied.

"As soon as this matter is taken care of then you can speak to him," the other spoke. "Until then, we suggest you leave."

"B-but it's a message from Cheveyo-"

"We understand but we were told to not let anyone in while the priest is away, not even the Royal Family is allowed to speak with him at this time!" The guard was desperately trying to get the girl to understand the situation but Hikari was more driven to complete her mission than she was to listen.

"We understand," Hikari turned to Cid, betrayal in her eyes as she looked upon him.

"But Cid..."

"Hikari, there is nothing we can do," Her gaze changed to Cecil who was shaking his head. "We will have to wait until later."

Red-violet eyes lowered as she tuned back to the guards and bowed. "I'm sorry..." Once the blonde had done so, she turned on her heel and walked down the steps alone.

"Thank you for your time," the warrior said as he and his group turned to follow Hikari.

"We could always try and sneak in," Zidane suggested when they were far enough.

"Yes make enemies of the group that uses fire, great idea," the group sighed as they listened to Kai's snark.

"Maybe..." Hikari whispered as an idea came to her. "I know how we can get in!"

"How?" Her chosen questioned. "Sneaking in is not an option nor is breaking down the walls," speaking directly to Shirou who looked like he was about to suggest it.

"We find the kids ourselves!"

If it wasn't for her comment she wouldn't have gotten stares that were questioning her sanity.

"Hikari…do you know HOW many children are missing?"

"Uh….."

"Fifty. FIFTY children are missing…and you want to track down ALL OF THEM?" Rei couldn't stress the words any stronger.

"W-well-"

"You know what? I knew you were gonna be a problem but you're beyond annoying now. The apologizing, always wanting to help others, your constant screw up of spells, why the hell are you even the priestess to begin with?! Temporary head or not you haven't done anything to help us in the past few days! How can you even carry the title of Priestess-in-Training when you're even worse than the regular ones?!"

"You're going too far Rei!" Firion snarled as the female glared daggers at her so-called partner.

"Shut your face Firion! And by the way what kind of item is you're so called Sensei wanting you to deliver? A piece of paper?! The Priest of the Fire Crystal doesn't have time to waste on a letter!"

"W-well..." Hikari stuttered as she looked to the others for help. Shirou had a frown on his face as he looked at his crush.

"I... I have to agree with the bitch." Seeing Hikari's looks he quickly gave his reason. "It's not you Hikari I just don't know why we have to deliver a single sheet of paper when we could have just mailed it." His words failed to appeal to the girl as her head tilted downwards even more to the point her red-violet eyes were focused on the white marble stairs and different colored boots and shoes than the people's faces in front of her.

"Shishou...told me I had to be the one to deliver it...I have to obey him...He's the reason I'm even alive..." Her last few words came out as a whisper, but one Shirou could hear as if it was a regular tone. Midnight blue eyes downcasted, he couldn't bring himself to reply. Did he even have that right?

"But you are inexperienced," The Onion knight spoke. "From what I've heard from the warrior, you don't seem to have that much potential nor can you control your magic that well."

"I understand," A frown appeared on Terra's face, unhappy with the truth but her little friend was right.

"All you need to do is improve alright?"

"Right...I have to improve...I have to get better..." Her voice was soft, hardly anyone could hear the priestess to the point they were positive she didn't reply.

"Hello? Himemiya!" Kanna's yell didn't faze the girl as she looked up, her face normal with no amount of emotion on it, yet. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine!" The girl smiled quickly. "Just thinking of the areas I should improve in."

"I say improve in your magic control," Cid stated as he placed his hand on the girls head. "You need a lot more control on it."

"R-right," Hikari nodded still not exactly sure. "Where to now then?"

"Finding clues on where Tidus might be." The Warrior of Light's words were met with slight disdain by several summoners.

"And you think he would be here why?" Rei asked.

"I don't. I said finding clues on his whereabouts. It's imperative we all reunite, as its becoming clearer that our enemies have reunited."

"You don't know that for a fact!" Kanna interjected.

"She's right," Hunter continued. "Don't most of them hate each other? Why would they try to meet up with one another?"

"He has a point, Light" Cloud agreed. He knew his opponent would not team up with anyone out of arrogance and due to his desires.

"I can think of one. Chaos." The Warriors stiffen at that one word. "They wish to return to where they belong as well, and the only being who could do it is their god. They will be willing to work for that one reason."

"So we look for clues on Tidus, sounds like a plan," Firion nodded his head, looking forward to see his younger ally.

"If we have time, the carriage?" Bartz asked getting a nod from Light in reply.

"The carriage maybe related to Chaos, so finding it is an option for us."

"Right!" Most of the group shouted, minus a couple of individuals. At the corner of his eye, Squall noticed Hikari was playing with her fingers. He would have dismissed it, if he hadn't noticed her eyes. A sad determination was seen in them. _'She is going to be trouble isn't she?'_ He thought to himself. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Alright so first order of business; half of us dig up clues, two of us go and rent a few rooms at a hotel, and the rest just hang out. I vote for hanging out!" Kanna cheered, her hand raised in the air once her last few words left her mouth.

_'I stand corrected...'_

"I'm willing to dig up information." Cid offered.

"I got the rooms last time, the two half-pints aren't old enough," Kai gestured towards the nun and her warrior, who only glared at him in response. "Hunter is short so he won't-"

"I'm a foot and a half taller than Chantez! And three years older than her!" The red head was quick to defend himself.

"Mr. Butt face should do it!" Chantez yelled at the older man as Zidane and Bartz snickered. "Don't you agree Leon?"

"It's Squall," Was all he had to say to that.

"I'll get the rooms," Rei decided. "I am not letting Ace decide that." She immediately flung a shard of ice at the gunner when he gave an innocent look.

"Very well, the rest of us will look for information about Tidus." The Warrior of Light ordered.

"H-hey I wanna have fuuun," Kanna whined.

"There are important matters that must be attended to, you can wait." Kanna felt her body shrink at the level of intensity the silver haired warrior's eyes held as he looked at her.

"U-understood," she shivered in fright of the man's gaze. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over to see her pseudo little brother giving the warrior a small glare. She gave a small smile as she ruffled his hair to his annoyance.

"Alright which hotel cause I saw several here in the city," Zidane said.

"The one by the aeroports. I want to stay as close to my baby as possible!" Cid advised, but it was more of a direct order than anything.

"Meh, I'll humor you. You seem to be the only sane man in this group besides me," The black haired jewel summoner abided and left in the direction of the port. Slowly everyone went their own way, each planning on finding information on the last warrior, or planning to have fun and completely ignore the warrior's orders. The only ones left reaming by the mosque were the leader and the priestess, both standing in awkward silence.

"U-uh where to Light?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I suggest we find a sporting field or stadium. If I remember correctly, Tidus was an athlete."

"Ok, I suppose that works..."

"Let's go." She already knew, this was going to be a long few hours. Though compared to back then, this could be considered mercy.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

It was obvious, it really should have been, but they each held onto that one small belief that there was someone who would be willing to speak to them. A few people did, luckily, but not without attitude. It appeared that nearly everyone in the city was weary of travelers, especially with the harsh treatment and rules of those outside of Australius. Heck even Rei had a hard time obtaining a room at a decent price without being haggled by the managers and desk attendants. Luckily she managed to get rooms in a rather nice hotel by the aeroport, a regular building but still rather nice with air conditioning, soft beds and breakfast and dinner free, but not without there nearly being a battle between a manager and the jewel summoner, one Firion had to stop before things turned nasty.

Rei sat in aggravation on a bed. "I can't believe this. Sure they can be suspicious but there isn't a need to be downright rude!"

The room arrangement went as followed: Shirou, Hikari, Light, Cecil for room 201; Zidane, Hunter, Bartz, Kanna for room 305; Chantez, Onion Knight, Ace, Terra for room 402; and Cloud, Kai, Squall, Cid, Rei and Firion for room 110, which is considered to be the biggest room. Currently everyone was piled into the large room.

Squall nodded his agreement as he stood next to one of the walls. "How hard can it be to find the idiot?"

"Wow, we are both surrounded by idiots then?" She harshly joked, getting a glare from Firion. The rebel was not pleased with his summoner's behavior as of late. Maybe Light was right when he mentioned the summoners couldn't be trusted?

"Okay if you're gonna call us idiots, be it until you actually know us!" Kanna hissed at the jewel summoner.

"I got the gist of how you act and that's all I need until you prove me wrong," Kanna's glare got harsh as she went for her back pocket, ready to use one of her scrolls.

"Rei, enough" Firion ordered.

"Fine, I need some air anyway." With that she left the room. When the door closed Firion and Kanna gave let off short yells, infuriated by the summoner.

"Dammit what is her problem!?" The ninja flopped back into a chair, both her arms and legs crossed, giving out an angry pout while she was at it.

"I don't know what caused her change in attitude but this is ridiculous."

"She didn't act this way before…" Hikari mumbled.

"Her bitch-o-meter is up to eleven lately," Shirou sighed in an aggravated tone.

"Changing the subject did anyone learn anything about Tidus or maybe the missing children?" Zidane quickly made a mental note to do this whenever things would get out of hand.

"We probably scoped out the entire city. No one is willing to talk and just ignored us, or was flat out rude." Hunter replied.

"Well...given by this map..." Ace walked over to a table and placed down a map of the city, parts of it being scribbled out by a black marker, except for one area. "No one bothered to look at this spot."

"That's because it's known for being a hangout for...questionable teens and adults...as Cid would put it," Kai answered. In exchange the aforementioned Cid glared at the swordsman, who completely ignored the daggers.

"So right up your alley Kai?" Ace's comment prompted a rather hearty laugh from the said individual.

"Yeah pretty much!" Immediately several people were weary of the black haired swordsman.

"Do I need to ask what you did?" Shirou asked. _'This could be a problem,'_ Shirou thought. His past history of troubled areas could make an appearance here if he wasn't careful.

"Nothing much, just a couple of bar fights here and there. Ace apparently did worse than I ever did."

"Liar! I've never been to a bar. Not even after successful hunts. I just went to a coffee shop."

"Why there?" Terra asked as a smirk arose on Ace's face. "N-never mind."

"I say we check the area out anyway," Kai sat up and stood from the chair, stretching his arms behind his head. In a few seconds he began to rotate his neck. "Sometimes the best places to look for information are usually the shadiest."

"Yeah... No." Kanna frowned at what Kai had said. "We are not going there. I might like having fun but putting others at risk? Sorry but no."

"She has a point," Squall spoke up from his place on the wall.

"Yeah...No she doesn't. We won't take everyone, just me, Ace and I suppose Shirou. He could fit in well. We will just need to tell Light and Cid and we are good."

"Wait why me?" Shirou flinched when Kai said he could fit in well. Did he know about him? Instead of Kai's usual devil-may-care smile, a smirk was on his face.

"Cuz that's where the hookers hang out and you need to get laid." Hikari could swear she heard a blood vessel pop in the black haired fighter's head.

"YOU REALLY WANNA DIE!"

"Hey at least I get the last laugh." Shirou immediately leapt for the gray-eyed swordsman, only to be stopped by Hikari wrapping her arms around the younger teen.

"D-don't Shirou! We can't fight here we're already suspicious to everyone in the city we don't need to cause trouble!"

"Wait till they come back and I tell them-"

"Tell us what?" Cid said as he walked in followed by Light. Before Kai could even open his mouth, someone else spoke for him.

"Mr. Butt face wants to go to a bar!" Chantez called out. _'Serves you right for the insult earlier.'_

As Kai gave the half-pint glare, Cloud immediately glanced at his partner. The swordsman could feel the intensity of the stare and turned to him.

"Cloud I know what your-"

"No."

"What? I wasn't going to do a thing."

"No glaring at children," was all Cloud had to say. Kai grumbled as he faced Light and Cid who were mulling over the words from the youngest member.

"Kai, your request is denied." The warrior spoke.

"Look, it's the only place we haven't looked..." He began to say before Cid interrupted.

"And you're not going. Me, Light and some of the older members will go. Besides there could be nothing there." Shirou sighed in relief. The moment Kai said that he would fit right in startled the black haired male for a second or two. While he would admit he was curious about a bar and going to a club, he wouldn't be caught going to one yet. He already made mistakes and didn't need to add a few more onto his already bad background.

"Damn, and here I thought Shirou would finally get laid." Kai's muffled voice was only heard by one person.

"DROP DEAD YOU BASTARD!"

"NO Shirou don't attack! BAD, BAD, BAD!" Hikari immediately leapt for the boy once more to hold him down. Needless to say the rest of the sunlit day was spent trying to calm the black haired summoner and reprimanding the other summoner for a phrase no one else heard.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The sound of desert cicadas and Shirou's snores filled the air, as Hikari slept soundly in her bed. Light and Cecil were with the other warriors talking about another way to find Tidus. All in all it was peaceful. A light sound at one of the windows had Hikari twitching. The blonde's eyes fluttered open. The sound was tapping, but who would be tapping at this hour? The girl rubbed her hands against her eyes as she walked towards the window in her yellow, red buttoned pajamas. Moving the curtains slightly she saw familiar faces.

"Yo!" Ace's wide smile and Kai's teasing smirk caused her to jump. "Get changed and wake up Shirou. We are going out."

"Out where?" She asked as she moved to wake Shirou. "Shirou wake up." She shook the male as he growled slightly.

"What's goin' on?" He groaned as he stretched.

"Where going to the club," If possible Ace's grin got bigger. Shirou glared at the gunsman.

"Seriously?! Hell No!" The boy grabbed the covers and threw them over his head.

"Come on, Shirou." Ace whined. "We need you to help out."

"I said no! Now get out and stop bugging us!"

"We aren't in the room," Kai corrected. "But we will leave. Always knew you were a whimp Shirou, this just proves it."

At that the covers were thrown off as Shirou glared at the male. "Alright that's it. We're going! Hikari stay here and cover for me. Oh and if these two come back in bruises, I didn't do a thing."

"By the way, we did some snooping and it might be good to bring a girl with us so..wanna join us Hikari!?" Ace held the female's hand.

"She isn't going!" A dressed Shirou yelled.

"Shh, you're going to bring everyone over here," Kai advised. "I heard there is a message board," trying to convince the priestess.

"It can't be that bad...Can it?" She asked the older men.

"Welcome aboard Hikari!" Shirou growled as Ace said those words. What's next, Rei is joining?

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"I'm coming with you," Shirou face palmed at Rei's words. They just had to run into her.

"Really?!" The stupid grin on the gray eyed summoner's face nearly threw Rei back into her mood from earlier. She had finally calmed down too, she didn't need to be aggravated or else everyone would know.

"Like I said it's just a rumor-"

"A rumor I'm checking out." Rei interrupted Kai. "If an Eidolon is somewhere nearby, that place might be the only way to find it. I'm coming."

"So is that why you've been a bitch lately?" Another glare was sent at Kai.

"Let's do this alright, so what's this place called?"

"Something along the lines of 'Bull's-Eye' I think," Ace crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh…and why is she coming?" The raven haired girl pointed her thumb to behind her where the blonde stood.

"W-we'll I was told there might be a request board so…"

"Never mind I get it. In other words you're gullible even to this point."

"Hikari," Shirou turned to the girl as he placed on his jacket. "I think you should stay behind. I don't know what's gonna happen, and even if there is a board there the request might be…well…"

"Too high-leveled for someone like me?"

"Err no, I meant more...Horrific? More terrible?"

"I-I can handle it." Though in Hikari's eyes, nerves could be seen. Before anyone could say another word to get her to turn back, Ace grabbed the girl's collar and dragged her off. And before Shirou could reply with a punch, Kai had done the same and both began to walk.

"Sheesh we all decided we are going and so we are going!" Ace declared with a smile on his face.

"Nothing is gonna happen, if anything the worse that could happen is the guys finding out."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The Warrior of Light and Cecil were walking down the hallway towards the room shared with their summoners, both pondering on the events of today's investigation.

"It's rather odd that we were not able to find information on Tidus."

"And the others have said that none of them came into contact with him." The silver haired leader added.

"Could it be possible he has been taken by Chaos?" The Warrior asked as he placed his hand on the door knob.

Cecil shook his head. "We would have heard on of them bragging about it or a warning from my brother at the worst."

"I suppose we would have," Light was not sure of Cecil's trust on his brother. Yes he helped in the past but he was still untrustworthy at times. Opening the door, the two noticed that there was no one in the room.

"That's odd," Cecil spoke as he noticed that Shirou's covers were on the floor. Aqua eyes scanned the area, finding his own summoner missing and the window opened. Once violet orbs fell onto the open window, his eyes widened as he ran to it. Looking out he saw nothing but an empty night sky…..and stairs.

"They didn't…." Cecil mumbled.

"Excuse me…" The two warriors turned to see Terra with a worried expression on her face. "Have you seen Ace or Kai? I was just in our room and he's missing and Cloud can't find him." Terra regretted even asking. She watched as the warrior's eyes widened in realization, until anger raged in the orbs, and the once stoic façade was replaced with a scowl.

"They DID."

**Chapter 16 END**

**WE ARE ON A ROLL! AND WE ARE FINALLY GETTING TO THE FUN BITS! YAHOO! My goal is to get arc 1 done by the end of this year and so far that goal is looking to be strong. So long as nothing gets in our way we might finish this bad boy up after three years! Well only a third of the story anyway! XD**

**Well nothing much to say except read and review because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without blood this fic WILL DIE! **


	19. Already We're In Trouble

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**You know what's next! Review replies! XD And today I finally pull my partner form the corner and am forcing him to answer them as well so there will be TWO replies for each review!**

**Uh hi, I'm Shadow Ninja Koopa the Co-writer. This is my first time doing something like this (as well as stepping out of the boss's shadow) and I'm nervous and excited to try answering reviews. So let's start!**

**Kiiroi Senko**

**-StarlightAT: Oh trust me this will be a roller coaster of excitement! As Neptune of Hyperdimension Neptunia would say, "All claws, no hugs." XD Oh there will be hugs but still. Yes feel sorry for him, still haven't decided if I should make him a Butt Monkey or not. XD About that deep end…uh…yeah they will be going off. Rei will show off her Dere-dere side again, we just have to be careful how we do it!**

**-Shadow Ninja Koopa: With a bunch of crazy characters with differing personalities and ideals... Well problems would occur. They'll get better soon... I think and hope. I do agree with your only sane men but one might drop off soon... Not going to say anything~. Dere-dere Rei, oh just wait until she really gets into it. It will be great. Thank you for reviewing.**

**JeffreyFai: **

**-StarlightAT: Having Chantez calling Squally Leon was my partner's idea so I will let him deal with that XD. Rei's mood is important, watch it or else you won't figure it out! Shirou does have a crooked past…and not the best kind so wait for that because come ARC 2 a lot of questions will be answered concerning the summoners! Kai and Ace exist to torture the kid in hilarious ways! Except Kai does have the brains to stop but won't because he is bored. So he is a lot more crafty than he seems!**

**-Shadow Ninja Koopa: Glad you like our comedic sense of humour. The Chantez calling Squall 'Leon' was my idea. I thought it would be a nice reference to add. Chantez will hopefully become a better character, she's like the little sister who bugs you I suppose. Rude and annoying but eventually loveable... We hope. Rei in a foul mood? I suppose it has something to do with an Eidolon though the boss is keeping that a secret on which one... Shirou's past is... I can't say much yet sorry. I suppose he has a hair trigger temper which Ace and Kai take advantage of. Thank you for reviewing.**

**LadyJuxtaposition**

**-StarlightAT: Ah were you awaiting Squally's entrance? XD Cid, in real life terms, is African American like Sazh and even then he has little in common with Sazh besides being a pilot and being the so-called Team Dad of the gang. If anything take a look at Sven Volfied from Black Cat and there is Cid's appearance, just with black hair and a brown eye! Trouble…oh just wait till you read it! XD**

**-Shadow Ninja Koopa: Glad you were surprised that Cid was our summoner for Squally boy. He does contain some personality of the one from eight (which secretly I'm proud of that he isn't like the one from Seven), so we are happy he reminds you of him. Hikari is really a mixed bag I suppose... I don't want to say spoilers... As much as I want to (the boss must have the same problem when doing these). Just keep nodding to Cid's words, that's what we all do. Not saying a thing about the kids... You'll find out. Even though I sort of wanted to throw in Jecht (the champ of the world!) there, the guy did give up drinking since a Shoopuf incident it wouldn't have made sense. Though I do like your imagination. The imagination segments were mine so I'm glad I got a laugh out of them. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Tsubasa Hikaru**

**-StarlightAT: Chantez calling squally Leon is my partner's idea. XD As for deRei she will return…just gotta be patient! **

**-Shadow Ninja Koopa: Chantez calling Squall 'Leon is a kingdom hearts reference. I thought it would suit her personality to mess with Squall's name. Anyway, let's see... Tsunderei dere side shall come up soon, don't worry she'll be fine and you'll see her acting dere dere soon enough. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah**"**-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XVII: Already We're in Trouble**

"This a horrible idea and I'm holding you two responsible," an upset Shirou growled as he looked up at the dingy bar. A large neon sign flashing the word 'Bulls-eye' sat on top, releasing sparks every couple of seconds. Thugs and promiscuously dressed women entered the bar, the smell of cigarettes lingered in the area made this place seem extremely dangerous.

"We shouldn't be here, who knows what they will do once they find out!" Hikari cried as she was dragged alongside Rei to the club the other warriors told them not to go to.

"Hey what they don't know won't hurt them!" Ace cheerfully replied to the unwilling priestess.

"Besides, someone over twenty-one is with you guys and will look after you," Kai answered.

"We need to be over eighteen to enter, and last I check, Shirou and I are seventeen, and Hikari is sixteen." Rei scoffed as she was dragged by the collar of her fur jacket by Ace.

"Lighten up a bit will you? Besides you guys look the age….except for Hikari but we can sneak her in." Kai replied. "Just don't drink anything someone offers you."

"And you said it yourself Hikari," The gunslinger smiled. "We need info on the carriage, the children, and maybe even Tidus and what better place than a bar?"

"Yes but I don't wanna be yelled at, and I don't think we could find all the info here..." Hikari cried as she remembered the last time.

"Suck it up we're not gonna be in trouble. Hell how could we? We'll only be here for a couple of minutes, then get out and back to the inn before anyone knows we were gone. It won't be that bad!" Ace explained. Soon they reached their destination, and by then Hikari and Rei were walking. The various people heading inside the down stairway were many, letting the group know there would be a lot of people.

As they entered bright lights entered their eyes as flashes of green, blue and pink were launched at different times. A massive counter with several bar tenders were serving drinks was too the front of the bar. A dance floor covered a massive amount of the area. Pool tables and dart boards were off to the side. There was also an upstairs area for those willing to pay a lot of Gil.

"Holy crap!" A slack jawed Shirou gawked at the scene.

"You can say that again!" A similar expression was on Ace's face.

"Okay then, where to begin?" Kai asked as he looked around.

"Me, Hikari and Kai will stick together, while you two morons check out the gaming area," Rei advised. She knew something might happen if she was to split from Ace and considering Hikari's personality...

"That's fine with us!" Ace cheered. "How good are you at pool, Shirou!"

"Guess I'm decent, better than you are," Shirou playfully remarked as the two walked off.

"So then ladies where should we start?"

"Well the billboards are by the bar, and I need to check up on any jobs asking for a priestess," Hikari pointed in the direction.

"I suppose we can start there," The black haired swordsman shrugged. "A nice glass of water would be nice." With that the three of them headed over to the bar.

"Excuse me! Can we have three glasses of water?" Hikari asked the bartender.

"Odd order... But you are looking young so fine with me," The bar tender said adjusting his sunglasses. He began to pour water into several glasses.

"Excuse me," Hikari spoke up hesitantly. "Where can I find the message boards?" The man pointed to the left where a figure was posting another sheet. They watched as the man walked away. Before Hikari could go over there, the bartender stopped her.

"Sorry you have to wait a little bit. There's a small rule here, you have to wait five minutes when a new job comes up. It's to stop bounty hunters and other greedy lot taking the better jobs." The man began to clean several glasses. "You three new here? Haven't seen you around before."

"We're looking for someone." Kai explained. "Name's Tidus, heard of him or some who knows the name?"

The bartender shook his head, "Sorry, haven't heard a thing about someone called that. I guess you haven't heard the rumor going around."

"And that rumor is?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"An odd one. For a day or so they said an odd looking Chocobo is by a nearby oasis for some time then vanishes. A traveling merchant spoke about it earlier today and everyone was rushing to see it."

"Odd looking?"

"It was carrying a carriage from what I heard. Rather demonic looking. If you want to see it, the oasis is about northwest, about a couple hours by Chocobo. Nothing dangerous over there."

"Thank you for the heads up." Hikari smiled at the info as the man smiled back before leaving to handle another patron.

"Sounds like the one from this morning..." Rei mused as she shook the glass in her hand.

"If demons spawned out of it, could it be possible the carriage is owned by a Chaos Summoner?" Hikari asked. Kai thought it over before chugging down the glass of water. He sat up from his seat.

"I'm going to talk to Shirou and Ace. Maybe they heard something. Try not to get into trouble alright?" He whispered as he left the ladies to themselves. Once the swordsman left the female jewel summoner turned to the blond priestess.

"Hikari can you wait here?" At Hikari's scared glance she sighed. "I have to go to the toilet, I'll be back. Stay in the bartender's sight if you're that nervous," With that Rei left the girl by the counter. Hikari looked around briefly and noticed the clock by the roof. Six minutes had passed by according to the clock. Realizing she would be in the eye sight of the bartender, she made her way over to the bulletins.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Rei slammed her hands onto the sink, breathing heavily as she did. Her once clear blue eyes were now clouded, as if she was fighting something off, or about to pass out. Her right arm muscles tensed as she lifted them and placed her hand into her pocket, grasping something. That thing was a small pill bottle. She tried to open the bottle, but to no avail.

"Come on...come ON..." She struggled as her hand kept slipping. Sweat began to pour down her face. With desperate success she opened it but pills scattered across the sink and floor. She quickly grabbed the two in the sink and shoved them into her throat, swallowing them just as quickly. Within minutes, the girl's tense body relaxed and she collapsed. She breathed heavily, but as steady as she could. Once she knew her body would function, she grabbed the pills off of the ground and placed them back inside the bottle.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So how do you want to do this?" Shirou asked as they stepped into the pool area.

"We do the team thing, we challenge some guys and ask info on the way."

"Simple enough, though teaming up with you is making my stomach curl..." Shirou replied as midnight blue eyes slightly glared at the happy gunmetal gray/blue gunmetal orbs.

"Ah don't be like that." The man smirked as he noticed some thugs heading their way. "Follow my lead, hello gentleman." The two men scoffed. Both looked to be around their early twenties, but it was enough to see that they weren't the friendliest of people.

"What do you brats want?" One of the men asked. "This our place, if you don't wanna start something, get lost."

"Now, now all we want to do is play some pool," Ace said trying to keep a fight from breaking out. "Since we're already here, how about a game?" One of the two men, a bald male with a black shirt and jean pants that were ripped slightly smirked.

"Heh, better know how to take a loss."

"Why don't we place a bet? We win, you answer our questions." Ace replied as he grabbed his own stick. "We lose, and then we'll give you each 500 gil. Sound fair?" The men's eyes lit up at the money Ace offered. Both traded glances and smirked.

"Don't get too comfy." One of the men scoffed. Ace handed Shirou his own stick as the former rolled his eyes.

"Hope you won't go broke once you lose." That did it. Shirou grabbed the stick and took off the triangle keeping the balls in place. Bending on the side of the table slightly, the black haired boy placed the point of the stick, ready to play.

"Prepare to eat your words!" The pool stick collided with the white ball.

**-10 minutes later-**

"So…what was that about going broke?" Shirou said to the flabbergasted punks. They couldn't believe it. Both the kids managed to beat them. Shirou and Ace high fived each other and smirked at their competition.

"Alright first question. Has there ever been a young man with sun colored hair?" Ace asked the two.

"In this place? Nah. In town yeah I think so...I think he was with that punk...What his name..."

"This might be a bust Ace." Shirou sighed.

"Nah, I've got a plan." He quickly replied before facing the other two men. "So gentleman where can we find this guy?"

"Fountain in the center of town is where they usually are..."

"Thanks. Let's go." Shirou replied as he and Ace left the pool table.

"Ah wait just one more!" The two men looked like they were ready to attack until they heard the final question. "Have you guys seen or heard anything about a Chocobo and a carriage?" Both of the men exchanged glances before nodding.

"We heard about it, but don't know where it is. Fuckin bird has everyone spinning heads about it."

"Thanks." And with that the two summoners left the game area, walking back towards the bar.

"Well that was eventful. We gotta lead. Wonder what Kai and the girls dug up?"

"A rumor about the carriage that we saw earlier." Both men jumped and turned around to see Kai.

"The demon carriage?" Shirou asked

"Was there any other carriage we saw?" Kai questioned as Shirou growled. "Apparently it's in an oasis not too far from here. Anything on your end?"

"Fountain in the center of the town...Where we were earlier today," Shirou's eyes widen before softening once more. "Ace, I think they were leading us on."

"They were. They saw us earlier today and assumed they were talking about our party."

"Wait you saw them!?" Shirou's eyes widen as Ace smirked.

"Wasn't just them; couple other groups were watching us. And I think the Warriors and Hikari knew…" Ace's eyes trailed onto the blonde's form by the billboards. He saw it earlier, the girl's glances in various directions, she was on guard the complete time, the cross…ofuda….whatever she decided to have this time was in her hand. The warriors were the exact same way. They didn't look like it, possibly because of years of experience, but they knew they were being watched. Then again, being stuck in a war you have nothing to do with tend to turn your survival instincts up to eleven.

"Alright I get it, we messed up," Shirou admitted. "Wait... Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh because I wanted to see your face. That and you get the room with Hikari!"

"You...Bastard!" Shirou growled. How dare he?! Hikari deserved someone who actually cared for people not someone who would keep secrets!

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari remained at the billboard. Red-violet eyes scanned the board but couldn't find anything that she could do or even attempt due to her level being only Bronze.

"You're taking too long kid! Move!" Hikari felt an arm on her shoulder as she was pushed away from the board. Tumbling slightly the girl looked onto two men, one was buff with a scar on his face and another was sort of scrawny compared to the other with blue hair, both were wearing black and blue leather outfits with black boots. Obviously these two were bounty hunters.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl bowed as the two men began scanning the jobs available. "Uhm...you're not…suppose to do that...yet..." Both men glared at the kid girl.

"Got something to say then say it!"

"W-well..."

"Get lost kid!" The scrawny looking man outstretched his arm to push her once more...but was stopped by another hand. Hikari blinked, as well as the two other men who turned to the source of the hand. To be frank, it was a rather handsome young man with a stern, firm face. He had long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail, with mesmerizing eyes that were a shade of either blue or violet. He wore a dark navy blue thin sweater, jean pants with brown boots, an arm guard on his left arm and a brown open vest covering his chest. If anything he looked like he was from Australius.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I don't condone rudeness towards a lady." Hikari could swear she was going to melt. The man's voice was so deep and majestic she felt her heart flutter.

"Wanna go punk?!" The more built man asked, glaring at the fair skinned young man who didn't move an inch, while poor Hikari took refuge behind the blond male's back.

"I would rather not start a fight here. If you would like, then let us take this outside. Around the corner where the police are." Both of the hunters flinched. They knew if they start something there would be _way_ too much trouble to deal with later. The blond let the two men go, as the hunters reluctantly left.

"Thank you...for helping me..." The man turned to see the girl bowing in respect. The girl raised her head, only to find the man having departed into the crowd. Red-violet eyes fell onto the floor. She wanted to know that man who helped her. He was nice enough to go out of his way to prevent her from being injured, and she wasn't even sure he heard her gratitude.

Dejectedly, the girl returned to the bar and sat there, elbow on the table with her hand holding her right cheek. All she could do now was wait for the raven-haired beauty to return. Speaking of...was she taking a bit too long? Billboard lookers were allowed ten minutes to look at the jobs but then had to move for the five minute wait period. Should she remain there, or should she try to maneuver to the restroom? What if Rei returned the moment she left? Maybe she should wait a bit longer. But what if Rei was in trouble? Better yet, where was the bathroom? What about the guys? There were so many questions in her head she found it difficult to concentrate over them and the loud misc. Her body trembled as she remained. Anxiety was beginning to wrap Hikari in a blanket. She wanted to leave so badly, but she didn't want to leave the others. No, she couldn't. She was told to stay so she would stay.

"Hey there cutie," An unpleasant bald man came up to her, a rather suggestive smirk on his face. "What's a little girl doing in a place like this?"

"I-I'm waiting for a friend," Hikari trembled.

"Must be gettin' bored by now. Why don't you spend time with me and my buddies?" The friendly façade he placed up was rather weak.

"N-no thank you. I can't move; my friends might not be able to find me if I do..." She did not like the way these men were acting. The warning bells in her head were already going off. If worse comes to worst…could she hurt them without accidently maiming them?

"I'm sure they won't mind...After all I'm having a bad day, I just lost a game against two brats so why don't you come cheer me up?"

"I'm sorry but I can't." Hikari had to remain persistent, she knew this, but it was obvious the men weren't going to let up.

"Sheesh, let's go already!" One of the men grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her. Her eyes widen as a memory flashed before her eyes; a young child being dragged by her arm and hair. The young child begging to be let go. At that instant, Hikari slapped the man, but reeled back when she realized she did that, cradling her hand in shock. The guy gave off both an angry but sadistic grin. She knew there was something else in his face but she didn't want to identify.

"Got some spirit in ya after all!"

"Told ya this chick was worth it."

"You're gonna be a fun one to break..."

"Not again...not again..." Hikari tried to leave but then the bald man gripped her arm once more, beginning to drag her away.

_Say it…_

**Fire.**

I can't…

**Sticks.**

_Say it…_

**Water.**

I can't…

**Iron poles.**

_You have to…_

**Blades.**

I don't want to feel pain…

_Say it…'help me'..._

**Angry faces screaming.**

"I CAN'T!"

"Shut up!" One of them cried as he swung at her. Red-violet eyes dilated.

_**BAM!**_

Her brain was still trying to recognize what occurred. She was expecting to be hit, she was positive she was…but she wasn't. Shirou stood where the bald man was, his arm outstretched. He punched the thug, leaving the others in disarray. Was she safe? Was she going to be hurt again? Shirou turned to her, her eyes were still dilated, her entire being frozen. Midnight blue eyes soften as he walked up to her, placing his hand on her cheek. The act startled her. Instead of a positive response, the girl smacked his hand away. That one act broke her out of her stupor.

"You ok Hikari?" Seeing her nod he turned away from her and towards the guy, anger raging in his midnight blue eyes. "Take this you rat bastard!" Shirou roared as he punched the guy in the face, sending him flying backwards into a pool table. Immediately the music stopped as everyone began gathering around the poor man on the broken pool table.

The other one gritted his teeth and sent another punch at Shirou, only for the boy to easily dodge and catch it. With an easy twist of the arm, he had the man on his knees in pain, Shirou on the verge of breaking the man's wrist behind his back. Before his could the third male tried to swing at the boy, but Shirou moved his head to the right.

_**SNAP!**_

That was the sound of the second thug on his knees having his arm snapped, on accident, by Shirou. The second thug screamed in pain as Shirou used the momentum of his move to elbow the third in the side before kicking the second up and kicking both of the thugs into the first one.

"Shirou!" Kai yelled as he and Ace ran over to him. "What the hell don't take off like that and what are you doing?!"

"These guys were about to hit Hikari and maybe something worse!"

"What!?" Ace yelled. "No one touches Hikari in any way unless she allows it!" Ace picked up a forgotten bottle off the floor and tossed it towards the thugs. It smashed on their heads and left over liquid and glass shards fell on them. One of the bounty hunters from before, the scrawny one ran forward with the intent to get revenge on the girl from before. His buddy seeing a chance to cause a bigger commotion took a deep breath in before shouting

"BAR FIGHT!"

Suddenly Kai punched the nearby hunter, managing to land a direct hit on the guy despite his size. Shirou and Ace began to throttle the two guys they defeated at pool, while Hikari just stood there as onlookers began to watch the fight between the men. Ace and Shirou looked to be having the time of their lives while Kai just got into it to try and protect them, but horribly failing. After a quick punch to his jaw from one of the men that tried to hit on Hikari, a sadistic smirk replaced the snarker's usual facade.

Rei sighed as she left the bathroom, only to be greeted by the shouts of people. She turned towards the large gathering of people. Some were pumping fists into the air while others had hands encircling their mouths in an attempt to make themselves louder.

"What..." Rei had absolutely no clue what happen. Everything was in perfect tranquility when she entered the restrooms, but now the place was in chaos. Who the hell changed that!? She maneuvered through the people hoping to find her answer. The second she saw it, she wished she never knew. Shirou, Ace and Kai were beating the crap out of several people she didn't know. Once she saw Hikari's trembling form in the back of the crowd, she made her way to her and shook the girl.

"Hikari what the hell happened?!"

"Umm...Well you see, some people were asking me to go somewhere with them and one of them nearly hit me...so Shirou punched him..."

"...Using magic would be cheating wouldn't it?"

"Huh? I'm confused?"

"We'll talk later. By now the bartender would have called the police. We need to get out of here with the guys, or in the worst case scenario, the warriors end up finding us here..." Rei shuddered at the thought. Sadly the two girls were pushed onto the ground by accident due to onlookers.

"Ugh, could this day get any worse?!"

"Do you need some help?" A voice asked. It was distinctly a baritone male who asked the question. Looking up they noticed that he was wearing a pitch black cloak with a hood.

"T-thank you," Hikari thanked as she looked at him. The mysterious individual offered his hand, which the blonde took. Just as she did, a ting of pain in her wrist set off to the point once she was standing she ripped her hand form the male's, clutching her wrist in pain. It was the same wrist with the Cosmos Stigma implanted on it. Who was he? She tilted her hand as the male stood over the raven-haired female. The man offered his hand once more to the summoner, but the girl was dubious as she glared at the man slightly, checking to see if he was danger or not.

"I can assure you I am not your enemy."

"Then show your face." Rei challenged. The man sighed as he did just that. Grabbing the hood he tore it off. The man looked to be in his late thirties, but very handsome in the two girl's opinion. His skin was slightly tanned; hair as white as snow, but the one thing that grabbed the girl's attention was his eyes. They were a dark gray, but the orbs looked so...empty. The two female summoners felt chills down their spines.

"Who... Who are you exactly," Hikari stuttered before a large man was thrown in their direction. Hikari and Rei dodged as the man collided with the wall, knocking himself out. As the two girls went to look for the grey eyed man, he was gone with a piece of paper floating gently to the ground in his place. "He's gone."

"Way to state the obvious, Hikari." The girl looked downward once more in disappointment. However this time her eyes were not upset, but curious. Kneeling the girl picked up the paper and scanned it. Then her eyes grew wide in surprise. Before she could do anything though, one of the men that were punched backwards flew next to her, prompting the girl to crumple the paper into her skirt pocket. The man got up slowly, wobbling ever so often before the man looked at her. Hikari knew the man; it was the same one that tried to take her away! The man's brown eyes widened in shock before his face twisted in anger.

"Found you! This is all your fault. If you would've just gone with us I wouldn't be having two black eyes! So you are going to fix that!" The man's screaming caused a blood vessel to pop in Rei's head.

"Looks to be a major improvement compared to what you looked like earlier I wager!" Rei smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Shut your face bitch!" He yelled as he threw a punch at Rei causing her to duck as his fist collided with a wall.

"FUUUUUUCK!" He screamed in pain. "You little whores are dead! I'm going to make you scream so bad you're gonna go mute the rest of your fuckin lives!" Another vessel popped, a rather dark blue aura outlining the Jewel Summoner's form.

"Rei don't antagonize him!" Hikari wrapped her arms around the black haired woman's slender waist, holding her back from using magic. While it is true they could defeat him, Hikari didn't want to take the risk of blowing up the place.

"Let go Hikari! I've got this!" She ordered. However before she could break out of Hikari's grasp...

"What is going on here!?" Hikari's eyes widen. No...it couldn't be...Please Sonaruo…

The blonde turned her heard as Rei continued to struggle out of the blonde's grasp. Once she felt her grip lessen the raven-haired girl was free, but found it odd that Hikari would let go so easily, especially since she had a rather iron grip. Rei turned to the girl, her face pale white, staring into the direction of the stairs. Rei turned head, though wished she didn't.

"We're screwed…" At the top of the stairs were Cid, Cecil, Firion, and the Warrior of Light, scanning the audience while watching the chaos unfolding. The leader managed to make eye contact with the raven haired girl's blue eyes, his own widening as the others found her and Hikari, walking down the stairs. A right hook collided with the girl's left cheek. Hikari caught Rei before she could hit the ground as the man stood above them, cracking his knuckles. Hikari felt something inside her, a dark power raging through her. The blonde stood up as Rei cradled her cheek.

"Wanna go princess?" The man licked his lips, ready to throw another punch. Raising his fist he began to slam a good punch into the girl's left cheek. Hikari tilted her head to the right, turning on her heel and dodging the punch. Red-violet eyes glared heavily into the man's brown ones, a chill running down the man's spine.

"Right…I remember…this is anger…" The girl's whisper held a trace of cold to it, something that caused the man to tremble. Wrapping her hand around the guy's upper arm, she tugged him closer to her. Her right hand held out in a straight palm, she was ready to thrust the palm into the man's stomach, until she felt something cold around her wrist. Whatever it was, it brought her out of her trace of anger, turning her head to the right she saw that the thing around her wrist was a hand, and that hand belonged to the silver haired leader of the Cosmos Heroes.

"L-light…" His eyes were stern and narrow, like usual. He uncurled the female's hands, slightly pushing her back form the thug. The state of fear was broken and the bald head man awoke from the stupor, shaking his head he glared at the silver haired male who stood before the blonde.

"Who are you pansy asses supposed to be?" Light gave a stern look towards the thug. "I am taking these two girls home now, so I suggest you leave."

"Shut up asshole!" He wasn't afraid, he didn't have any reason to be! To prove this the man punched Light's right cheek with all the force he had. "How you'd like that pretty boy?"

Light just turned to the man, not even fazed by the punch. "I believe it is time for you to leave." The man panicked. No way, he just took his punch…everything was in it…The man screamed in fear as he ran through the crowd, pushing people away. The three boys that were fighting turned around to see the guy from earlier, screaming like a girl while running as far away as he could. They each looked up and their blood froze. Standing there was a VERY pissed off Cecil and an angry, but undoubtedly similar, Warrior of Light. If this fight didn't faze them, then those two would surely kick their asses. They were so scared that they didn't even bother to register the men they picked a fight with.

"Ace, this is your entire fault." Shirou muttered as he made his way over to them, ready to face his chewing out.

"Hey don't act like that." Ace frowned, "It was Kai's idea."

"Ace, just shut it." The Swordsman said. "No one wants to hear it." Ace looked at his friend in surprise. _'That was meant as a joke...Did he not get it or does he not care at this point?'_

Cecil stared them down as they walked towards him. Shirou shaking slightly, his eyes showed disappointment in them for making a mistake towards his older brother figure. "We WILL be talking about this later." The words couldn't be stressed further. Kai didn't let it faze him, but he knew he was going to get chewed out later.

"Hey you can't just up and leave!" One of the men cried out as he charged forth. Cloud grabbed the man by the collar and threw him back to the crowd. At that moment sirens began to wail. The assorted thugs and scantily clad women began to freak out as they looked for an escape route.

"The police have arrived," The bartender announced, his sunglasses on an odd angle on his face. "I suggest you all leave."

"The man makes a good point." Firion agreed. "We are leaving now."

"Follow me I'll take you out the other way…" The bartender sighed as several of the group thanked him. Cecil was the only person to look back at the crazed crowd. Violet eyes widened.

A blond haired man, the same one that helped Hikari earlier at the billboard, stared back at the paladin. The corner of his mouth rose, turning his frown into a smirk before vanishing due to the massive panic of the crowd.

"No…it can't be…"

"Let's go Cecil!" Cid grabbed the paladin's hand, seeing the dual class warrior's pale face trickled with sweat. Cid made note to ask the paladin later.

The group left through a secret door in the back of the club, managed to shake off the police as they began to walk away from the club. Shirou, Ace and Kai knew they were gonna get yelled at, and Rei knew she and Hikari were going to be punished to. The raven haired beauty sighed as she turned her head to the sky. Why was she doing this again? Oh right, she was promised something by the silverette. She wasn't expecting anything yet, but the fact that they actually began moving and still nothing about THAT Eidolon was beginning to upset her, especially since she didn't have much time left.

It was at that moment the blue eyed girl noticed Hikari looking at a crinkled paper, her eyes stern and focused, something that sent shivers down the female's spine. In the time she spent with the girl, she never looked this intense.

_'By the light of the moon, in the abandoned spot, hide and seek and tag is what awaits the brave.'_ Hikari took a brief look at the dark sky, staring at the moon. The light it gave went towards several places, yet she couldn't see anywhere from where she was. _'I wish I could fly. Maybe then I could be more helpful.'_

"So he left a riddle," Rei pondered the meaning of it. "Whatever we do we can't tell the warriors."

"But why?"

"I can't trust them. They keep hiding things from us, we know next to nothing about them and that could lead us to our defeat if they keep this up."

Hikari flinched. "But Rei...you don't trust me..."

"True, but let me explain something to you. Firion has told me next to nothing about his world. I know more about you from your interactions with others then I know about Firion. And if I know next to nothing about my own warrior then what of the others?" Hikari understood what she meant. The Warriors were rather quiet when it came to all of this; the war, their homes, the gods, everything. They knew next to nothing. She couldn't help but agree with Rei and yet still believed that the warriors had their reasons. Rationality and logic were clashing in her head.

And she HATED it.

"R-right...I'm sorry about my earlier statement."

"If we need the others, we can bring them in. But for now it's between us." Hikari nodded at Rei's words. She was right, but why does it feel odd too trust her... Wouldn't it be another mistake?

"Is there something more important than returning to the hotel?" Both girls flinched, they didn't even have to look to see the Warrior was glaring daggers at them with aqua eyes.

"Uhh n-no sir," Hikari stuttered as answered the angry warrior. "Light... I'm sorry."

"We will talk about this when we get back." The warrior answered. His displeasure in his words could not be hidden. He was not amused by the actions of his supposed allies. He was right in what he said. Trusting them was and still is a mistake.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Eventually the group did make it back, with Cid, Squall, Hunter, Terra, Bartz, Zidane and Kanna each giving the five either disappointed or angry looks.

"What were you five thinking?" Cecil glared. "You were all in danger just being there. Explain yourselves!"

"We were looking for info on Tidus' summoner and the demon Chocobo..." Shirou said meekly knowing Cecil was the scariest there

"By going to the bar!?" Cid gawked. "Did you five even think about the consequences? What if you guys got hurt or even worse, got the girls...Oh I'm not even gonna go there!"

"Go where? Where are they going Cid?" Chantez asked. Cid paled as he forgot about the youngest member.

"Squall, take anyone under sixteen bar Hikari and take them into another room." Squall nodded as he grabbed the nun under her armpits and carried her out as she began to struggle.

"Leon! Let go of me. I'll bite you!" The Onion Knight sighed as he listened to his summoners complaints. Hunter followed after with Kanna, Bartz and Zidane in tow. Bartz was only following because he didn't want to listen to the ensuring arguments. Terra left as well, but casted a sad glance at the blond whose head was lowered in shame. Once they were gone, Cid's eye trailed back to the two girls sitting stanza (legs underneath their bodies).

"And I am equally disappointed in the both of you as well." The two he was referring to was the female summoners. "I can understand Ace and Kai, but why did you two go?!"

"I only went because I heard some rumors about an Eidolon." Eyes turned to Rei as she admitted her reason. "I found nothing out, so it was a waste."

"Well we know your reason now," Firion stared at the girl, not amused in the least bit.

"I tried to stop Hikari from going," Shirou interjected. "It was a bad idea I know and I failed to protect her." He lowered his head. "I deserve whatever punishment I get." The Eidolon summoner looked surprised at her ally's words. He tried to stop it all and yet he was willing to take punishment? Perhaps he isn't as bad as she first thought.

"Shirou's wrong." Hikari spoke up, surprising the Jewel Summoner and the black haired male. "He did try to stop me, but I decided to go anyway. I thought I could find something out, on either the missing children or the demon carriage, but I couldn't find clues on either. I just sat there like a wallflower. We should have listened to you; I'm willing to admit that. You asked us to do something and we disobeyed. They were only looking out for us, and we betrayed their trust. We deserve punishment." The words from the girl's mouth were...rather odd. Several people felt chills down their spine at how easily she admitted that. She knew she was in the wrong to begin with and yes she had doubts about going, but the summoners could swear there was something else behind it. Cecil sighed, this was becoming a problem. They were starting to go around in a circle.

"Ace, Kai. You went to find information on Tidus as well correct? Was it worth it?"

"NNNooope..." Kai answers was rather stretching the smart-ass tone, something that only pissed off Cid even more.

"Well we DID find info on the Demon Carriage." Ace perked up, placing his hands behind his head. "There's an oasis some miles away where it was last seen."

"I see..." The warrior nodded at the information. "So disobeying us and nearly getting your friends hurt was worth it."

"As I already said, NNNooope." Kai called back. Cloud sighed before smacking his partner on the back of the head.

"Alright," Cid coughed into his hand to bring the attention away from Kai. "All five of you will be punished, especially you Kai. We already told you not to do anything like this. Shirou even though you had too intensions and tried to stop this you are still in trouble. I'll see if I can get your punishment lowered... If Cecil allows." Looking towards the Dark Knight-Paladin and getting a small nod, he continued. "Rei, Hikari and Ace... I have nothing to say. I'm disappointed with you three. I thought you were more responsible than this."

"Yeah I honestly thought I was too..." Rei scoffed.

"This is hardly the time for you to be arrogant!" Firion shouted at the female.

"I'm sorry but I will act the way I want to and how I see fit."

"And on that note, Shirou. Your punishment will not be lowered. You let your anger get the best of you," Cecil looked at his summoner, disappointment in his eyes, his trust in Shirou being damaged by the event. "I understand the man was bothering Hikari and...Tried to force his way onto her." Cecil turned slightly green at what he had to say. "I know why you punched him and I doubt that it could be settled with words... But the fight that happened was caused by your fist." Shirou kept his head bowed nodding gently. He too was disappointed... He didn't want this to happen. _'Another mistake because of my anger...How many more can I possibly make?'_

"I understand," Hikari opened her mouth to stop this before he continued. "Hikari, this whole mess was my fault in a way, I should have tried harder to stop this."

"Shirou..." She whispered. Kai rolled his eyes annoyed at what Shirou was trying to do.

"All of you will be stuck in the hotel tomorrow, magic sealed while the rest of us get supplies. Besides that none of you are allowed to do anything without us knowing beforehand," The warrior stated. "Any objections?" Looking to Cid and the other warriors.

"None. This will suffice for now." Cecil answered with his eyes closed.

"I have a couple of objections." Everyone turned to Ace. The warriors and Cid frowned as the others looked at him shocked.

"Ace just be quiet." Cid spoke. "Don't make this worse. Hikari where is this Oasis?"

"North west... They said..." Hikari looked down, ashamed that she had to say anything more.

"Right then. One group will head towards the Oasis while Cloud, Terra, Cecil, Firion and myself remain in the city. Due to contract we can't remain far from our chosen summoner or else our bodies will dissolve and will revert to our Spirit Forms."

"Squall did say something about that once..." Cid pondered, his brown eye looking into the Warrior's blue orbs. He seemed angry, but he remained composed, like the anger was washing away.

"If that's all," Cloud got up from his spot and stretched. "We will tell the others in the morning what the plan is."

"Right, I suppose it's time to get some rest." Firion let out a yawn. "You five go to your rooms now!" He ordered.

"YEEES MOM!" Ace called out as he stood with Kai and left.

"Never thought he could get angry," Kai muttered, unheard to anyone but Ace who let out a silent snicker. Rei followed suit as she walked past Firion and the warriors, obviously not caring about the yell. The respective warriors left, and all that remained were Shirou, Cecil, Hikari, Light and Cid.

"Warrior, can I talk with you for a minute, outside?"

"Of course, Cecil." The death knight turned to the Warrior. "Make sure those two get to their room."

"Of course, come along you two." The summoners left without any words. Hikari briefly looked back, her eyes filled with tears before she followed Cecil.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Cid lit one of his cigarettes as he and the Warrior walked outside. Taking a drag, he sighed.

"Look, I get that you don't trust them, but they are kids. They are gonna do stuff you won't like, and stuff you will hate, but that doesn't necessarily make them bad. And besides...you're not easy to trust yourself."

"May I ask what bought this on?"

"I get the feeling you're treating us more like tools than allies. And trust me you don't want to go down that road of thought." Cid glared at the warrior who looked blankly at the man.

"Then you are wrong in your assumption. You are allies not tools. Perhaps we were being harsh on the children though." Light admitted.

"Perhaps, but they do need to learn as well," Cid took another drag from his cigarette. "Anyway, I suggest you think of us as actual allies. I know what you said but... Consider it paranoia from an old cop." The airship pilot walked away as Light went through what the man had said.

_'Why? Does it seem I think of them as tools?'_ The words began to trouble the warrior, until a certain memory reflected in his mind. Shaking his head lightly the male sighed. _'No. It doesn't matter if I do. The mission comes first; Cosmos comes first...no matter what...'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"You guys have to stay at home, while I get to go out!~" Chantez sang as she looked at the rule breakers. Onion Knight and Squall sighed. Since meeting the lone lion, Chantez wanted to be around him for some reason unknown to Squall.

_'Why me...why do I attract the weirdo's?'_ The lion boy thought as he glanced over at the three males and female. Oddly the blonde was missing.

"Where is Hikari?" Terra asked, looking left and right.

"Sleeping." Shirou jabbed his thumb up as he explained. "She woke up early this morning and is back to sleep."

_'Now we just pray she doesn't do like usual...'_

"Just tell her where we've gone alright." Kanna sighed "I'm never going to have fun on these jobs am I?"

"Money or fun, doesn't matter with you huh?" Hunter looked at his big sister figure who smirked at him.

"You got that right, anyway I suppose we should get going then?"

"Yep. We'll be back before long." Cid tilted his hat down as he and the group of investigators left the rule breakers and their respective warriors.

"Bring us back something," Kai called out getting a rude hand gesture from Kanna in return. "Something tells me she dislikes me now."

"Really what gave you that idea?" Rei sarcastically asked.

"We should head out soon as well," Firion said. "Should we leave someone in charge, Light?"

"No need. They can't leave the hotel either way." As he spoke the several runes placed on the building and the armlets on the summoners began to glow slightly. "So long as those bangles remain intact they can't leave here."

"Rather interesting that Cid possessed something like these..." Cecil muttered.

"Sheesh I feel like I'm in prison or something..." Kai scratched his head.

_'Not like I haven't been in there a thousand times over...'_

"I'm sorry you guys are stuck here," Terra apologized. "I'll bring you back something nice ok?"

"Terra they are being punished," Cecil said with a small smile on his face, seeing the kindness Terra was willing to give. "No giving them any gifts."

"Right," A sheepish smile appearing on her face. "Sorry."

"HMPH, unless its information on the Eidolon I would refuse it!" At that the raven haired jewel summoner marched off. Ace and Kai exchanged looks.

"She DID want a gift..." A sweatdropped slipped off of Terra's head.

"Terra, Cecil we are leaving now." The warrior ordered.

"Be good, we will be back soon." Cecil spoke before he and Terra followed the other three warriors.

"This is going to suck," Shirou sighed.

"No kidding...I don't do well in buildings like this…then again…" Ace was skeptical about the punishment until he caught eye of some rather beautiful girls.

"Down boy!" Kai grabbed him by the collar before he could walk off.

"Alright…now to check up on her…"

Shirou quickly left the two morons alone as he headed for his and Hikari's room. "Hikari, can I come in?" He asked knocking on the door.

No answer.

Shirou raised an eyebrow, wrapping his hand over the knob of the door and pushed it open.

Midnight blue eyes blinked once, then twice.

This…was NOT good!

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Cid and his team consisting of Chantez, Squall, Onion Knight, Kanna, Bartz, Zidane, and Hunter were standing on the outskirts of the city overlooking the desert. They were planning to move on forward, Chocobo's at their side with Bartz practically gushing over them like a sad little fangirl, but couldn't.

Why?

A sudden sandstorm was blocking the so-called way to the oasis spoken of.

"Just our luck," Zidane sighed as the storm raged. "Cid can you fly over it?"

"Kid, the storm would rip my baby apart the second we get close."

"It's not natural that's for sure," Squall stated as he ignored Chantez poking him in the back. There was no Chocobo small enough for her to ride, Onion Knight managed to take the last one around their size. She all but demanded to ride with Squall, causing Kanna to smirk and chuckle at how the youngest was acting.

"Should we head back? Bartz asked as he scratched his Chocobo on the head causing the bird to 'Kweh' with joy.

"Right," the group called out as they headed back on the large yellow birds.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The Warrior of Light was traveling around the area of the hotel. Thanks to the marks he can't be far away from his summoner, and for some reason lacked the ability to become a spirit like the others. It had to be his incapability with the girl. What was she thinking? The priestess declares that she would gain his trust and she loses the little he had in her. Good intentions or not, he asked her to do something and she failed to accompany it.

'Perhaps it is possible to change partners, however that would create a bigger problem in return.'

What could he do? The only choice he had was to accept her, but he wasn't keen on the idea. What has she done to actually help them? Then again…she is a rather efficient healer compared to the others, she managed to break through Kefka's brainwashing, something that took them hours or days to accomplish, and it took her less than five minutes. And she was rather competent during that time and her fight with the manikins. Thinking back, she did know what to do…but was hesitant to do so. Not like Terra who was afraid of her power, but more along the lines of doubting her own plans would work. And if they were attacked by Chaos soldiers a few days ago at the abandoned church, how did they survive? That beam of light…it was like an arrow.

"Wait…is she…holding back?"

To the more the Warrior thought about it the more he realized that she was indeed holding back her power. That thought made him shiver if she decided to declare war on Cosmos. It also made the Warrior dislike her a bit more. If she had this power, why holdback? Why not release it and fight the Warriors of Chaos directly?

'Am I starting to see her as a tool? No, she is an ally. An ally with the power to defeat Chaos once and for all.'

Then why? Why was he feeling such doubt about her? Was it really her he felt doubt about? Shaking off the feelings he decided to return to the hotel. Obviously the people of the city were avoiding him and wouldn't give him the time of day to answer his questions.

"Any luck Light?" Turning around, Light noticed Cloud and the others behind him. Each one carrying several paper bags filled with items.

"No, and I'll guess none on your side either?" Getting mods in return the group sighed. How could finding Tidus -one of the loudest members- be so hard?

"We do have more info though. The city is under full alert. More children disappeared last night." Cecil's words caused surprise to break through the stoic facade the warrior produced, though not by much.

"Soon they will be questioning everyone considered to be outsiders." Firion added.

"It's not like we're here for vacation anyway. We're here to find a comrade, and deliver a letter." Cloud answered.

"Knowing our luck Cloud, we will end up getting involved with the disappearing children," the group gave another sigh at Firion's words. No matter where they went in their worlds, once a matter like this appeared they always ended up helping in the end... Sometimes by accident.

"Anyway, let's head back. The others must be getting restless." Terra stated. "And maybe Cid's team has made it to the Oasis by now?"

Cecil nodded at Terra's words, "Most likely, they did take Chocobos after all."

A sudden buzzing noise caused everyone to turn to Cloud. The SOLDIER's right hand dug into his pocket to pull out a black flip-phone, looking at the lit screen and sighed.

"It's Shirou..." Cloud said before the others could ask. Pressing a button once he flipped the object open he placed the cell next to his ear.

"What's wrong...what..." A soft mutter caused a few raised eyebrows as Cloud took the phone away and pressed another button.

"**Hey Cecil, can you hear me?**" The violet eyes narrowed.

"This better be important..."

"**Yeah uh...I got a question...about that seal...uh...what kind of seal is it?**"

"...What did you do?"

"**Nothing! I just want to know!**" Cecil rolled his eyes.

"From what I understand it's a 55 anagram word play with several equations ranging from cubic to square root. It was a puzzle no one could solve and only the person who placed the seal on could undo the lock with a special password. Why?"

"**...You're gonna have to come back...**"

"Why? What happened?" Cecil asked as the group began to rush back to the hotel. Shirou sounded oddly desperate to Cecil.

"**Well to put it simply... One of us has left the hotel...**"

"What?!" The warriors yelled as their speed increased.

"WHICH ONE?!" Firion yelled, full believing he knew the culprit had to be a certain black haired pissy princess.

"…**.I swear this is NOT her fault! She isn't far away, just outside and well-**"

"HIKARI!?" Pissed was an understatement for how the Warrior of Light felt. The anger almost broke through if he didn't remain slightly in control.

"**I SAID IT AIN'T HER FAULT DAMMIT! She gets like this when she feels guilty and has night terrors. She must have ran out and decided not to renew her prescription!**"

"I'm so confused right now, what?!" Firion shouted. As they turned the corner they got their answer. People were huddling around the doors of the hotel, some rather surprised as others were in awe. A familiar back jumping up and down, trying to see what the commotion was about grabbed the attention of the SOLDIER.

"Terra!" Cloud cried out to the lighter blonde as she turned around.

"You came back just in time!"

"What's going on do you know?" Firion asked. The girl shook her head.

"No I just returned-"

"And the cavalry has arrived!" The warriors turned to see Cid and his group running towards them.

"Your back early," Cloud noted. "Was it that easy?"

"Sandstorm," Squall spoke up giving a shrug. "We can't get through. What's all this about anyway."

"We are about to find out." Amazingly they managed to weave through the large pack of people. Once they did they turned to the door, but there was something wrong.

Something VERY WRONG.

Something that made everyone think Chaos would arise and slay them in his most terrifying form!

Rei was on the ground, sobbing. Kai looked like his brain broke, and Ace was flipping through papers. As for Shirou, he was kneeling on the ground next to the priestess.

"Ok, Hikari put the pencils down," the punk said calmly. The priestess ignored him as she was off in another realm writing letters and numbers in a bizarre fashion. Her eyes a blur and her hand was nearly unseen to those without a trained eye.

"Hikari, its Shirou." He tried again. "Can you at least hear me?" No response as another finished paper joined the ones in Ace's hands.

"What...the...hell is THIS?!" Cid screamed as he watched the girl go at an amazing rate with a pencil, paper after paper being filled, every line and print available, with equations and whatnot. Shirou raised his head to face the warriors and summoners.

"Hey guys. Nice weather huh?"

"Don't nice weather me! What is going on!?" Snatching several sheets off of Ace. Scanning through them quickly, his eyes went wide. "This...This is..."

"The answers to your seal... Hikari might not look it but when it comes to puzzles...She's a genius." Shirou sighed. "Sorry about all this...Once she starts this, she won't stop."

"But...how...why..." A single tear trailed out of Cid's eye. "This is...this couldn't be solved..."

"Let me make it worse...she solved it in ten minutes."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Cid's eye widen as his face paled.

"And she got bored REALLY quick after solving all the puzzles and equations in her book...so then she went on to make her OWN..." Shirou scratched the back of his head, turning away in embarrassment. "She couldn't stop...so we will be cleaning our room walls for a while..."

"She wrote on the walls!?"

"And was about to do the outside till we found paper..."

"Hikari, it's Terra." The female Cosmos warrior spoke getting near the fast writer. Going close to her, she immediately bought her into a hug.

"Terra?" Shirou whispered "What are you...?"

"Shh, it's alright," she whispered to the priestess. "It's ok, so please stop your worrying everyone."

The writing began to slow down; the girl's hand finally came to a stop. Red-violet eyes blinked wildly as she straightened her back. Her eyes were uncertain as she glanced around, the people staring at her. After a few more blinks she turned her head towards the black haired male.

"...I did it again?"

"Yeah...this time only the room!" Shirou smiled.

"That's...A relief." Hikari's eyes closed as she collapsed into Terra's arms, her head falling onto the Cosmos warriors' shoulder. The group blinked as Hikari fell asleep. Rei whipped her eyes as she gathered up the remaining papers.

"I can't even figure these out and she can?" She complained. "Shirou, how the hell did she do it?!"

"Why are you complaining? She has a talent that you...Don't have…you're jealous!"

"I-I'm not jealous...Just a bit upset about what happened...Shut up Shirou!"

"Let's gather inside for now," The Warrior of Light pushed the boy and girl into the hotel as everyone in the crowd watched the warriors and summoners travel inside. In the group, a bright red head boy pulled out a cell phone.

"Val, think I found her, the Himemiya Priestess."

"Keep an eye on her; we need help for this...If we lose her..."

"Yeah, I know game over for every one living in Sidoney."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So we can't get through the sandstorm?" Cecil asked. The group that went nodded.

"It was odd though," Onion Knight admitted. "It seemed focused in a certain area and there were no reports when I checked reports on it."

"So another Chaos group?" The group sighed; they just couldn't give it a rest could they?

"I think I can dispel it..." Eyes trailed onto the bed the blonde was laying on, a cloth over her eyes as Terra waved a fan on the girl.

"Don't push yourself," Light spoke conflicted. On one hand he wanted his partner to be fine. On the other, they needed to find where the Chaos warriors were hiding.

"I'm fine," she said trying to stand before falling into Terra's arms.

"Just rest for a little bit ok?" The Esper soothed as she stroked her hair.

"I can't...I need to help..." The girl groaned as she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. For last night and today..."

"Hikari...I will allow you to help us find where the Chaos members are hiding." Light decided. The other rule breakers looked shocked that he was letting her get a free pass. "We need Hikari to get pass the sandstorm, though the rest of you will..."

"Are free to go as well," Cid decided. Light turned to him with a frown on his face. "We need Shirou and Terra if Hikari breaks down again. I don't like the others getting a free pass either but it's not fair if those two get one and the others don't."

"Then...the new team will consist of myself, Hikari, Hunter, Bartz, Terra, Ace, Shirou and Cecil." The silver haired leader spoke as the group nodded. "Then Firion, you take the others to search around the city once more."

"Understood Light, the Chocobos are already paid for so you should be allowed to use them again." The silver haired bandana wearer said.

"With that said, let us begin."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Hunter, is this the right place?" Hikari asked as they stood before the raging storm. The sound of several 'Kweh's' came from Bartz's Chocobo as it got scratched on the head again.

"This is where we got to last time before we had to turn back...If you're sure you can do it Hikari..." The blonde smiled at the red head.

"Please don't worry about me I will be able to do it." The girl walked towards the sandstorm. The girl took off the cross form around her neck and morphed it into the grimoire. Opening the pages she found a specific section and took out a paper talisman bookmark. Throwing the bookmark into the sandstorm the pages of the book began to fly wildly. Quickly they stopped onto another page and a blue holographic screen was produced. "I see…so the sandstorm isn't natural. It's a barrier…"

"Then there IS a Chaos warrior inside?!" Hunter spoke out.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't have enough data. But I will find out. Begin scanning of barrier; size, shape, then proceed on any measurement deemed necessary. Low level operations: scan of internal brain, reduce processing power to normal human wavelength, limit interference. Scan for any demon or monster in area, produce levels, species and class onto separate page." The Grimorie began to flip to another page as the stats of the barrier began to emerge.

"The barrier is mid C to low B level. No demons in the area or monster hiding in it. It encompasses the oasis and a bit beyond it. Easy to break if you know that it actually is a barrier." Hikari read from her book. Focusing her Mana on to the sandstorm, it spread apart before vanishing revealing the Oasis over in the distance.

"Hikari, your skills, if nothing else, is awesome!" Shirou complemented as several heads nodded.

"But that was my book's doing..."

"Yeah but you're the one controlling it, so it counts as your skills," Cecil spoke a small smile on his face. "Are we ready?"

"Of course," Terra placed a small smile on her face of pride at what her friend could do.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"It's beautiful," Hikari said looking at the landscape they were in. A beautiful lake of water was in the center being over looked by plants of all different sizes. "Is this where the carriage is said to be?"

"In a place like this, should be easy to find," Ace smirked. "Like finding a jewel in a museum...Not a thief."

"...I'm going to scan this place if it's ok with you," a hesitant smile appeared on her. She reached for her necklace and transformed it into her grimoire once again. The book opened and the pages flipped wildly until they stopped. Many images appeared on the page, as well as words next to them. Hikari scanned the area, but there was nothing but the large crystal blue water, a few pine trees, patches of grass and sane dunes.

"So far there doesn't appear to be anything here," Hikari placed her index finger on her cheek while reading the book.

"Then what's that over there?" Hunter pointed to the right. The carriage was parked in the shade, the Chocobo unmoving in its path. Bartz frowned as he edged closer to it. "Careful Bartz."

"I was right," the wander said. "It is fake," Edging closer to the bird so he could scratch its head, he felt nothing but wood. "If it was real, the girl here would 'Kweh' in happiness. That and it's made of wood and isn't breathing but that's not the important part!"

"Then what is the important part?" Hunter asked. Bartz smiled at his summoner.

"Well, the important part is that...It's fake, not real so they aren't mistreating it." The man nodded as if it truly was important. The others just sweat dropped at his idea of 'important'.

"Bartz...Really?" Cecil questioned before a creaking noise was heard. Bartz moved away from the Chocobo, Zidane's daggers in hand as he crept towards the sound. Hikari looked down at her Grimoire again. A small red dot was flashing where the Chocobo was.

"Bartz get away from it!" She shouted while her thoughts went haywire. _'Why didn't I notice this before? Is something messing with it?'_

Bartz rolled away from the noise as the carriage door burst open as six rockets were sent towards them. The group dodged at the Rockets flew off into the distance. A laugh was heard inside the carriage as Bartz ran back to the group.

"Wow, you guys are shitty at recognizing traps huh?" A female voice spoke from inside the carriage. "I mean last minute? That's pathetic!"

A woman stepped outside, closing the door on the way out. Crimson red hair fell down to her bottom as she smirked at them, her green eyes shining with mocking as she looked upon them. Around her neck, a black choker fastened around her neck while a black cowboy hat fell to her back. Her fit body was dressed in a black crop top with a denim jacket, the sleeves ripped off over it. A matching pair of denim jeans with the right leg sliced off before the knee were fit on her legs while around her feet were a pair of brown boots going up to the shins. In one hand, a massive rocket launcher that contained six barrels while the other contained a roast chicken leg bone.

"Get that book checked or hell, hand it over. I could possibly get some Gil out of it." She threw the bone away behind her as she aimed her weapon at them. On her right arm however there was an all too familiar symbol.

"That's Chaos' mark!" Cecil bought his sword to his body as he swapped to Death Knight Form.

"Then she's..." Hikari started to say, bringing her Grimoire closer to her body.

"Our enemy!" Hunter shouted as he drew his spear. "Now who exactly are you ad what did you do to that bird!"

The woman stared at him before bursting into laughter. "Oh god... Hahaha. Your one of those guys huh? The whole 'evil doer hold it!' Kind of guy!" She wiped away a tear from her eyes as she calmed down. "In case you weren't listening to your sack of shit friend over there, this thing is fake. But let's let the creator explain." Turning her head away from the group to a nearby tree she called out to it. "Yo! Explanation for them!"

"Very well," the voice came from behind the group causing them to jump. The girl snickered as the male walked up to her. It was a boy, looking around the same age as the girl. He had short brown hair and emotionless blue eyes. However it was the way he was dressed that caught everyone's attention. A long sleeved blue button up shirt with floral cuffs covered his arms while his hands were left bare. A brown vest was zipped a quarter of the way to allow his coattails to move carefully. Attached to the vest was a purple cloak/cape that moved slightly in the small breeze. Black dress pants and dress shoes finished off the outfit. In his hand was a pitch black suitcase with small runes in white engraved on it. "The bird you see before you," he spoke gaining attention with his voice null of emotions. "Is nothing but a puppet I created. Twitching his left pinky finger, the bird turned its attention to them, its mouth opening and closing as its wings flapped up and down.

"Isn't it hot wearing those clothes?" Terra wondered while Hikari shivered at his voice as she dared a look down in her book. Another red dot where he was standing.

_'Why couldn't I sense either of them? Are they immune to the scan? No that can't be right, then what's going on?'_

"Hikari Himemiya," the girl turned to the male shocked that he knew her name. "As soon as you stepped into the oasis, my amnesia spell took effect on your grimoire. It seemed to not last however. Your name however is on several reports that have been written. One of which was by me during the mountain fiasco."

"You were there?" She asked getting a nod in return. _'This is not good; he knows how we fight... We should run now!'_

"That Chocobo," Bartz spoke causing the duo to look at him. "That thing was crafted from trees right? I mean its so life like." The man nodded, his hand that contained the suitcase twitching. It opened up slightly as the bird and carriage glowed green and vanished into the case, closing with a click.

"Holy wakamoley!" Ace brought out his barrel gun as Shirou placed on the gloves with several runes glowing at the ready.

"A Puppet Master..." Hikari whispered. "They use puppet toys for combat; rarely do they ever go into direct combat themselves. They use mana as strings to control the dolls. There techniques are like a blue and red mage fused together. I heard it takes incredible skill to become one, and even then the class is said to be scarce..."

"Basically we gotta be careful." Shirou commented as he and the other warriors prepared themselves.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me," the girl smirked as she stood next to were the puppeteer was. "How do you want to do this, Strengir?" The now named Strengir looked at her and walked back a couple of steps.

"Do as you wish Beriah. I am more suitable at gathering information. You are more of a combat type."

"Peh. Well, more fun for me then," The girl turned back to the group and delivered an arrogant smirk their way as she pulled on her gloves to make sure they were on tightly.

"Eight versus one? The odds are not in your favor," Ace replied as he snapped the magazine into his gun. "Sure you wanna do this?"

"Why the hell not? My warrior's a total killjoy. If I called him here, all you fuckers would be dead in an instant," The woman known as Beriah replied, causing Cecil to raise an eyebrow.

_'What does she...She couldn't mean!'_ Cecil shook his head ready to focus on the battle.

"Then get your partner to summon his warrior!" Hunter called out.

"Lord Exdeath would not be pleased by summoning him to deal with you." The puppeteer intoned. Hunter looked shocked this man was...

"Then you are my..."

"Opposition in this war. Beriah, show them why you are called, 'Bullet Storm'". Beriah smirked as recognition flashed in Ace's eyes.

"No way...RUN!" Ace screamed as he dragged Terra against her will. The others watched as he ran like a mad man. Each questioning the sanity of the gunman, they would soon be wishing they had followed their team member. Beriah's rocket launcher vanished as a large, elongated double barreled Gatling gun took its place. Bullets rushed towards them at a ferocious speed. Hikari and Hunter managed to get out of the way of most of them, leaving the warriors to try and dodge the onslaught of metal.

"Ace! What is going on! Who is this girl!?" Shirou yelled as he did his best to dodge the bullets.

"'Bullet Storm' Beriah, a bounty hunter of well renowned fame!" Ace hid behind some rocks and a sand shelf as the bullets flew above his head. "Known for taking out some dangerous criminals... But what is she doing on chaos' side?!"

"Who cares how do we stop her!?" Hunter screamed as he ducked from the bullets. Hikari flinched a few times before placing a barrier and shell around her fellow comrades. The bullets bouncing off the layers of defense caused Beriah to snicker.

"That's it? Time to change ammo." The girl pulled out several magazines as she began to change them. Seeing a chance, the Warrior of Light ran forward, his shield in a ready position. Beriah noticed and smirked. "Hey, Stren!" Her partner turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Take him out!"

"**[Magnet, Variation Decline]**." He called out as a small silver ball, no bigger than a ball bearing was sent out of his hand. It flew towards the Warrior, striking his leg. The Warrior raised an eyebrow before his entire body fell to the sand.

"What?" Small sparks of lightning sparked off his armor. His body felt heavy as he kneeled in the sand.

"Light!" Hikari yelled out as she prepared to run out to her warrior. Cecil grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her run.

"Don't," he spoke. "I recognize that effect, he's been magnetized, and it only affects those that use a lot of metal. In other words a great way to take me, Firion, Cloud and Light out of a fight." Hikari gritted her teeth as her Grimoire's pages flew.

"**[Dualcast]**! **[Dispell]**!" Immediately a zaffre glow surrounded the warrior as he felt his armor weigh less. Taking the opportunity the man jumped out of the way before Beriah could fire bullets in his direction.

"Interesting," Strengir muttered unheard except for his partners her bullets slammed into the shield indent of the Cosmos group.

"What is it?" She asked as began to grow annoyed at the shield in front of her.

"The priestess, I heard she had something to her. But to dispell an effect like that decline... She is...Different. Beriah. Destroy the shield."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Her bullets became faster as cracks in the shield occurred, before it shattered, before Hikari could set up another one a small beam of red entered her head.

"**[Berserk]**," Strengir spoke. Hikari's eyes went red as she entered a martial art pose. Steam escaped her ears as her worries vanished. All around her were enemies! Enemies that must fall!

"Nice work!" Beriah called out as aimed at the others as they avoided the bullets, leaving the Priestess alone for now. "This is easy! Keep dancing fools!"

"Aw shit oh shit OH TRIPLE SHIT!" Shirou screamed as Hikari ran towards him, bow-sword in hand and tried to slam the blade into the martial artist's body but failed due to a quick dodge by the black haired boy.

"Gah!" Hikari screamed as she focused entirely on the punk in front of her.

"Sorry about this, Hikari." Shirou spoke calmly. "**[Stone]**." Small pebbles emerged from the sand as they flew towards Hikari who just knocked them out of the sky with her wild swings. "I said Stone not pebble! Ahh shiiiit!" Dodging another crazy strike from the angry women, he jumped back. "Cecil, a little help!"

"I'm on it!" He said changing into Paladin form and floated towards the angry priestess, a green glow in his hands. "**[Esuna]**!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, bullets colliding with his armor but small magic managing to pierce through. The Paladin held his chest as he gritted his teeth.

"You were wide open fucker!" Beriah called out before her cheek was cut. "You," she growled as she glared at Light. "You are so dead." With her free hand, she reached behind her pulling out a box of Pocky. Grabbing one of the small sticks with her mouth, she placed the box back before smirking at the Warrior. The two gattling guns suddenly compressed, morphing into two handguns.

"Let's dance knight!" Charging forth the girl fired at the knight who only raised his shield. Lowering it he saw the red head in midair, gun pointing at him. Aqua eyes narrowed before he dodged the shot and threw his shield upward. Using the shield as a grappling hook he drew the female closer to him and proceeded to slash away at the female, using the last strike to send her flying into the sand and dirt **[Bitter End A]**.

The spell Cecil cast on the priestess barely had an effect as she was still targeting the black haired boy.

"Hey Ace, Terra! Some help please!" Terra nodded as she focused her magic.

"Dispell!" She called out as a barrier that vanished covered Hikari. She blinked for a couple of seconds, blade near Shirou's shoulder.

"What was I..." She shook her head as she noticed where her sword was. "Shirou, I am so sorry!" She bowed her head as another small red beam flew past. It vanished into a nearby tree, disappearing into nothing.

"Bartz...Can we do a thing?" Hunter asked from his hiding spot as he watched Terra and Hikari began to heal Cecil while Shirou and Ace guarded the girls. Beriah was facing Light, sword vs guns. Light having a small edge on the bounty hunter. While Strengir just stood there watching what was going on. Hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Hunter? What are you doing?" The mime asked as Hunter ran towards the Puppeteer, his spear at ready.

"I've had enough of this!" Hunter yelled as he rushed forward, sending reinforcement magic to his legs to increase his speed, before jumping into the air. "Scratch one Chaos Warrior!" He yelled as pointed his spear downwards surrounding himself in **[Aero]** before igniting it with **[Fire]**, becoming a blazing ball of wind and flame.

Beriah's emerald eyes widened as she swapped magazines before entering a guard position.

"Bartz, do you still know...?" Terra asked before Bartz interrupted.

"Holy? Of course. Together?"

"Here!" The two cried at once sending several orbs of **[Holy]** towards the female gunner as Hunter dropped towards her, intending to defeat a member of chaos.

"SONOFABITCH!" She threw a grenade up into the air above the holy spells before she was yanked back by an invisible force. The grenade exploded into a cluster bomb sending the smaller bombs into the light orbs causing them to disperse. Hunter was caught in the explosion and went flying towards the ground causing a tremor as wind and fire flew across the battlefield, forcing both groups to shield themselves from the heat.

"That technique..." Strengir observed with no emotion as the female chaos summoner next to him was caught in a coughing spell due to the sudden yank and flames. "Would have killed you if it had connected, but also done considerable damage to himself."

"Heh..." A weak chuckle found its way out through the coughs. "Who knew the kid had that much power?" Beriah stood up once her body decided to stop coughing, dusting herself off. "And thanks for the save by the way."

"I thought he was heading towards me, I find it interesting he changed targets to take you out instead." Strengir muttered to himself. As the dust settled a badly damaged Hunter and Light kneeled on the ground. Smoke rising from their bodies.

"Hunter," Light groaned. "That was irresponsible of you," he began to cough as the pain registered with his system. Hunter however ignored him to focus on the duo. How did she escape from that attack?

"Hunter, Light!" Hikari yelled as she ran over to heal both of the injured males. Blood was dripping from the red head boy's forehead onto the sand below; his body was burnt around the arms and legs. He forced himself not to scream out in pain, biting down on his lip to do so.

"Tell me Hunter Eckhart..." Strengir began. "Why is it you switched targets from myself to Beriah?"

"I don't have to tell you CRAP!" In reality he wanted to but knew from first glance the puppeteer would have placed up a barrier of some sorts, no way would the chaos summoner leave himself to be wide open and sought after the woman, hoping to take her out and thus ridding them of one enemy. Lo and behold the plan failed, BADLY.

"Tell me...Why do you despise us?" In return the man relieved a glare from dark violet eyes.

"It's because you are evil! You were chosen by a god that wants to destroy the world! How many people have you murdered already to serve your so called deity?!"

"Why you piece of shit!" Beriah growled her guns ready to pierce through Hunter's skull, "How dare you!"

"Enough Beriah," Strengir held up a hand to stop his friend from killing the boy. "Tell me, if you as you are now; summoned a Warrior of Chaos, would that make you evil?"

"Absolutely!" Hunter yelled immediately. Hikari looked at the younger boy. While it was true they were the enemy, did that honestly make them evil? Strengir breathed heavily before turning his back on him.

"We are leaving Beriah. I have all the information I need." The puppeteer held out the suitcase once more, the case opening and releasing the Chocobo and carriage from earlier.

"Alright," she whined as her right arm grabbed Strengir's shoulder. Both boarded the carriage, Beriah leaning out the window, taking another Pockey stick and placing it in her mouth. "See you around losers!" With a loud cry the large puppet Chocobo sped out from the area.

"Is everyone alright?" The Warrior of Light asked, receiving various nods.

"Meh, it wasn't that bad!" Ace smiled before busting out into a laugh, causing a certain black haired male to sigh in exasperation.

"This coming from the guy who nearly did a number one at the mere mention of Bullet Storm and barely fought?" His remark caused Ace's legs to tremble and chills to travel down his spine.

"S-s-s-s-shut up!" Was all Ace could reply.

"How about you Hunter?" Hikari asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He shouted as he forced himself to stand up. Immediately he fell over, letting out a scream of pain.

"Hunter, stop lying please," Terra whispered as she and Hikari healed his and Light's wounds. "Why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I had to stop them! How many lives are at risk with those two walking around! Cassandra killed innocents in front of us, for all we know they did the same! They have to be stopped!"

"Why is a child such as you nonchalant about taking another person's life?" The Warrior of Light inquired.

"... That's none of your business, so I suggest you drop it." And with that he pulled himself up and forced himself to leave the oasis.

"Hunter! Wait!" Hikari yelled, but the boy paid no heed to her plea. _'Am I really this weak? ...I led everyone into a trap based on a rumor and nearly got Shirou killed...And now Hunter wants to take the life of someone else? It's wrong…Why can't I stop any of this?'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

After limping back to the city, the group collapsed on a bench near the exit. The majority of the wounds on Cecil, Light and Hunter had been healed with the more deadly ones requiring more time back at the hotel.

"So what do we tell the others?" Shirou asked the group. Cecil looked into the sky as he pondered Beriah's words from earlier.

_'Dead in an instant... Only one man matches that on Chaos's side... Cloud will not be happy that he's back.'_

"Dammit...this sucks..." Shirou whined as he sat on the ground. "We've been nothing but curb stomped by the summoner so far...the only REAL battle we won was against Kefka..."

"And even THEN he wasn't taking us seriously..." Hikari joined in, blonde hair sprayed across the bench she sat on with Light. Each of the members sighed. What could possibly go wrong now?

The same man from earlier was watching the group behind the building, a phone next to his ear.

"Val, seriously dude, I can take her NOW. She's exhausted, doesn't even look like she can produce a spell!"

"The Himemiya Priestess is extremely powerful, even if she DOESN'T look it!" A voice from the receiver of the phone spoke out in a hiss.

"Val..." The male sighed. "Look taking her would be simple. Let me do it!"

"And if you fail, they'll think we are a part of that Discord group. Just keep an eye for now."

"But they'll think that anyway!"

"You know what?! Do whatever the heck you want! Just DON'T. GET. HER. KILLED!" The sound of a phone being slammed echoed through the cell as the male growled.

"Damn he can be a pain in the ass...alright...just throw the smoke bomb, grab the girl, and jet. Should be simple!"

The man jumped on top of the phone booth as he looked down at them. The only threats he could see was the man with the bandana and the other girl. "I have to do this quick." Jumping off the phone booth he ran towards them, "Haste!" He called out as several orange ruins surrounded him causing his speed to double.

"Does anyone else see the red blur?" Hikari asked as she looked at it. The group nodded as it ran towards them. A cloud of smoke covered the area as it ran past.

"What is going on?" Ace asked over the groups coughing. When the smoke dissipated, Hikari was gone. A note left in her place.

'Sorry!' The scribbling on the note read. 'We need to borrow your priestess. Don't worry she'll come back safe. If you want her earlier then don't bother looking for us. We'll bring her back once we save the kids!

From the Sidoney Cactaurs.

Everyone blinked.

"Cecil..."

"Yes?" The paladin DARE not look at the Warrior's face.

"Hikari was kidnapped...while I was sitting next to her...correct?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone's screams could be heard throughout the city, and by the ones responsible. The tan looking, black leather punk who now had a sleeping priestess in his arms sweatdropped.

"Hakan is gonna freakin roast us..."

**Chapter 17 END**

**And there we have it, another chapter done! Since we are finally getting to the good bits I have decided to let the summoners out of the closet. Next chapter the replies will NOT be from my Co-Writer or Myself…but by one of the Summoners! So place the summoners who you would like to have answer your replies or questions in your reviews! Oh and we will soon be releasing voice actors for the OC's! These are final and will no longer be changed or whatever! Also, start asking questions because another of Mako-Chan's Special Lessons is in the works! **

**Once again, read and review because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without it the fic dies!**

And remember about the TV Tropes page for this story the link is on my profile!


	20. Sidoney Cactuars

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me! And for giving us this installment of Mako-Chan Special Lessons!**

**Alright for story purposes and review replies…please go to the end of the chapter, and there will be another of our Mako-Chan's special lessons, featuring the PROTAGONISTS Hikari, Shirou and Rei!**

**BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT UNTIL AFTER YOU READ CHAPTER 18!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah**"**-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XVIII: Sidoney Cactuars**

"This her?" Voices entered Hikari's ears. They were different from her friends...What happened?

"She seems shorter than expected." Another spoke, Hikari's eyes fluttered open as blurry images came to her.

"Maybe she's short cuz that's how she conserves power!" Another suggested getting laughs from the others.

"That seems stupid...Get Val, she's waking up." Red violet eyes blinked a few times, a slight groan exiting the female's mouth.

"I am so tired of falling asleep after every battle..." The girl hissed as she sat up, light still blinding her as a throbbing headache took place in the back of her head.

She was pushed back down with slight force. "Sorry Miss Himemiya but don't push yourself until the boss gets here." The man that spoke was a red head dressed in punk clothes.

"Who are you people?" She asked as she tried to get back up, before she was pushed down again.

"I'm Flambèe," At Hikari's raised eyebrow he chuckled. "Yeah it's a silly nickname. That was my reaction when the boss gave it to me."

"Boss?"

"You'll see him when he gets here. Better introduce the rest of the gang here!" As he stepped aside there were five other people all crowded in the small room of….Hikari didn't know here but since there wasn't a window and very little light she assumed they were in a basement of some house. The one thing that was similar with all of them was the black jacket they all wore.

From the far left was a male who looked younger than the punk who kidnapped her. He had tan skin, rather striking honey blond hair that spiked down, blue eyes and wore a white tank top under a thin black jacket that was halfway opened, blue pants, tennis shoes and several bangles on his right arm.

Next to him was another male; light brown hair, green eyes, he wore similar arm warmers as the girls with a sleeveless white shirt and black pants, his hair was smooth and straight, barely reaching his shoulders but there was a small ponytail on the back of his neck.

In the middle was a young man with spiked black hair, the same jacket except the right sleeve was ripped off, pants and t-shirt as the first guy but the difference with him was the black tennis shoes and fingerless gloves he wore. If anything he seemed like the happy child of the group.

The fourth guy gave off a vibe that reminded the girl of Squall. His straight black hair had the bangs parted to the right, covering his right eye. He didn't wear the jacket like the others, rather had it tied around his waist, exposing the blue, v-neck t-shirt he wore and the flaming cross necklace. He wore half gloves that only covered his palm and part of his thumb.

Hikari knew though that she wasn't going to get along with the final guy. His appearance screamed by the book; oval, thin frame glasses in front of gray eyes, his jacket was opened like the rest with a white shirt, and short hair. It all made Hikari want to cry out Student Council President.

"So this is Miss Himemiya? I still think she is a robot." The middle one said causing groans from the others.

"For the last time, Hita." The one with glasses spoke. "She is not a robot, Lady Himemiya has Mana. Robots don't."

"Ignis don't be mean." Hita whined.

"Great you caused the kid to whine." The Squall like man stated.

"Quemar, please. Be quiet; unless you have something amazing to say please don't talk." The man with arm warmers gave a flourish with his arm.

"Heh Jiog, for a guy who spends a lot of time in front of the mirror, you're so cool!" The one with bangles on his arms said. "But you should be a lot nicer to everyone as well."

"Varmica...You are way too nice to them..." Flambèe sighed. Hikari blinked a few times, unfazed by the stark differences in personalities of the group.

"Uhm...may I ask where I am?"

"You're in our club house!" Hita shouted. "It's in Australius for now but soon it will be on the moon!"

_**SMACK!**_

"Oooowwwee, Ignis!" The happy loving kid pouted at said man.

"Ignis don't be mean," Varnica chastised as the glass-wearing male rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Flambèe yelled, "You're under the temple of our path god, Nacluv: The Fire Dragon King."

"But why am I here?" Hikari asked.

"We need your help. You know about the missing children reports right?"

"Hard not to. I think we're under suspicion." Hikari sweatdropped.

"Seems our government can't tell who is innocent anymore." Ignis shook his head. "Such a disgrace."

"So a beautiful flower is under suspicion?! The horror!" Jiog yelled, adjusting his arm warmer. "Someone as lovely as yours truly, should not be arrested Miss Himemiya." Hikari blushed deeply as Quemar face palmed.

"Great, he's being a moron again..."

"I'll get to the point." Ignis interrupted before anther argument broke out. "We need you to find the children for us."

The girl's eyes widen as the pamphlet from yesterday's event's returned to mind.

"I was planning on finding them anyway...Though I don't know much about the city...and I can't really trust you..."

"You can't?!" The cheerful boy's face turned to horror. Immediately this set of bells in the girls head as she leapt off the bed and bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry but you did kidnap me and my traveling party is bound to be worried so you might be seen as a bad guy but you don't look like bad guys but my mother said to never judge a book by its cover-"

"Jeez you really need to calm down!" A rather chipper voice broke through the girl's stammering. The priestess raised her head to take a look at the source of the voice. There was a new boy with disheveled blond hair, dark-tanned skin standing by the door but he wasn't wearing ANYTHING like the other men in the room. He wore a torn pair of black overalls with a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, instead covering his arm with a dark blue pauldron and a gauntlet. Around his neck was a pendant with an odd insignia, which also appeared on his overalls. The symbol must have meant something to the boy since it was stamped on the clothing as well.

"Hey Tidus where's Val?!"

"YOU'RE TIDUS!?" Several of the group jumped slightly at the girl's sudden increase of volume.

"Please don't yell," Varnica spoke calmly. "We have sensitive ears and we wouldn't want them to pop would we?" Hikari shivered at his calm tone before nodding her head. "Good," he slipped smile back on his face. "Anyway, this is Tidus he is... Well a..."

"Warrior of Cosmos." Hikari stated. The group's looks differed from person to person. Flambèe looked surprised, Ignis and Quemar out right gawked at her while the other three looked shocked. Tidus however grinned.

"Then you're a summoner right!? Who did you bring?"

"Light."

"Gah...who?"

"OH I'm sorry!" The girl bowed once more. "The Warrior of Light." Tidus did nothing except smile...until he placed his hands on both her shoulders.

"I feel so sorry for you." Hikari blinked as she took in his words. "Umm, why?"

"It's the warrior. Mr-stop-messing-around-and-protect-Cosmos." Tidus scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Maybe he has calmed down a bit." Hikari's silence told Tidus that he hadn't. "He's the same isn't he?"

"Who would have thought? Mana Alexei's kid is a summoner?" A male voice spoke out that did not belong to the men already in the room. Another person appeared at the door.

"Captain!" The men called out going into a not serious salute, mocking smiles on their faces. He frowned as he looked at them.

"Would you stop mocking me guys?" He burst into a smirk. The man had black hair, blue streaks covering a portion of it. Blue shorts with white flames licking the ends of it, brown open toed sandals and a white shirt was what he was wearing. Over that was a Brown vest, a burnt out Cacutar covered in red, yellow and orange flames were on the back. The words Sidoney Cacutars in blue was written in the flames. "So is firefly on our side yet?" He asked, his turquoise eyes shining with interest. Hikari looked around, looking for this so called 'Firefly' until it finally dawned on her and she pointed to herself.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, so are you with us yet?" He asked again.

"Um... Well, I don't really know any of you or what you guys are up to." She admitted. 'Or if I can be of any help.'

Valon blinked as he took in what she had said. "They didn't tell you? Well you see, Firefly... Wait... Glowworm. Yeah, Glowworm works better." He nodded to himself as his team sweat dropped. Except Hito who was writing this down. "Anyway... We are planning to get the kids back... It's annoying but the cops and priests aren't doing their jobs. Now, normally I wouldn't get involved but... This res...Res...Res..." Quemar immediately slapped him on the back. "That word falls onto me...Unfortunately."

Hikari blinked a few times. Why would a person get involved in finding missing kids? The top answers are; the cops and priests are not doing their job, Valon admits to that, he wants to prove something, he wants to be a hero, or someone close to him was taken away. From his words and style, she can assume he tends to stay away from the government's business, and given his age and the state of things most teenagers would. But saying the cops and priests aren't doing anything means he's dissatisfied with the way things are going, so he feels the need to do something despite him saying he wouldn't normally do this. So there must be another reason. It could be he feels obligated to since he went so far as to kidnap her in hopes she might assist him...that would be a good excuse for being a hero or doing it out of duty. Proving something to someone could cause these actions but the man known as Valon seems to want to save the kids now...then there is only one answer left.

"Was someone close to you taken away?"

"Two of our Blitzball members, Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Hikari looked confused at his words. Flambée just leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Sigmund and Siglinde, twins. Sorry about the nicknames by the way." Hikari nodded slowly. If she was confused before, now she was even more confused.

"So, you want to save them?"

"Yep so, willing to help us?"

"You only told me the basics!" Hikari sweatdropped. "I need more information, like do you have any clues as to where they even are?!"

"We have an idea." Ignis pulled out a map of Sidoney. "This is where we are," he pointed to the temple. "And we believe where the kids are at is here." His finger moved to place with nothing near it. "This place has been abandoned since before we were born and even before then. The only thing to note is the large tower over there."

"But here is the problem," Varnica frowned deeply. "That Tower keeps flashing on moonless nights... It's actually been keeping us up at night... It has us all worried."

"That's because the demons are using us as a power source," The group frowned at Hito's words. "It's true!"

"Hito... No just no."

"Uhm...I need the entire story...If I am to help..." Hikari stuttered. Was she being too abrasive, too over-confident? She didn't know anymore.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So, you met two summoners, got Hunter hurt and ended up getting Hikari kidnapped?" Kanna asked. "And you didn't invite me? Man you guys suck."

"I am soo not in the mood for your BS Kanna..." Shirou growled.

"Funny, I should be saying that to you for getting Hunter injured. What were you guys thinking?"

"Kanna... It was my..." Hunter tried to explain. Yet she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Hunter, it's not your fault." A sisterly smile on her face. "They should have been watching you."

"Instead of berating one another about who's at fault," Everyone turned to the silver haired leader, his eyes glaring slightly at the summoners who were bickering. "We must find Hikari!"

"Well, we find this 'Sidoney Cactaurs' and once we do; we pummel them!" Zidane stated. "Easy."

"Not that easy," Cloud disagreed. "If it was easy, we would have seen them the first time around."

"Cacutars..." Chantez mumbled. "Oh... I know them!... I think." At this everyone in the hotel room turned to the little nun.

"What do you know Chantez?! Tell us!" Shirou pleaded to the girl.

"Hehe, why would I do that!?" She chuckled as she grinned at the faces of the adults.

"Because it would be helpful." Squall said. 'As long as she doesn't ask for something silly, we will be fine.'

"Hmm... I'll tell you... If I get to call Leon, Leon from now on." She smiled as she looked at the annoyed face of the lion. _'He is so cool...'_ She remembered how he looked as he took down that bird who dared to use her element. He was amazing...He was like a Lion. Calling him Leon was just a way of showing him how cool he was.

"No deal. Choose something else."

"Deal," Onion Knight interrupted causing the man to glare and the girl to grin.

"WAHOO!" The girl cheered. "Alright for starters they are monsters!" Immediately she earned glares from everyone in the room. "But the Sidoney Cactuars are a Blitzball team! I remember seeing one of their games and their captain is the grandson of the Priest of the Fire Crystal...which sucks..."

"Still biased," the Onion Knight shook his head. "But we have a lead now, so that should make it a bit easier."

"But what if the Chaos summoners are still around?" Terra asked.

"Then we will deal with them again." Cecil sighed. "That reminds me Cloud." The blonde swordsman turned to the paladin. "There is something I need to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"One of the summoners we encountered. She mentioned about that if she was to summon her warrior we would be dead in an instant. Does that sound familiar to you?" Cloud's eyes went wide as he began to shiver. "I was right in my guess wasn't I?" The Paladin frowned hoping he wasn't right.

"Yeah, you are. He's back as well. I knew he would come back but... I was hoping he wouldn't," The image of a silver haired swordsman surrounded by flames entered Cloud's mind. A dark smirk on his face as his green catlike eyes glowed in the fire. "His summoner... She didn't have silver hair and similar eyes did she?" Cecil shook his head, getting a sigh of relief from Cloud.

"She had red hair and green eyes. Seemed rather rude and loud to be honest." Cloud nodded happy he wasn't dealing with another monster. Kai however was a different story. All he heard was the mention of red hair and green eyes. A small child cowering in fear appeared in his mind. He immediately grasped his golden bracelet as he began to breathe heavily.

_'That image... Why does it have to appear now? Calm your breathing, remember what you have learned all those years ago. But please... If any deity is listening, please don't be her.'_

"Hey Kai," he turned to the treasure hunter who had a look of curiosity on his face. "You ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine, just something I ate."

Ace raised an eyebrow to the steel eyed swordsman's response. "That wasn't even a good lie. You tired or somethin'?"

"Nah, not really. Can we just get this over with."

"If you say so, Kai." Ace knew he was avoiding the question. But what could he do. _'If he wants to talk I'll listen... And that sounds like something from that book that girl I once dated had.'_

"So we start with the stadium. Chantez, Onion Knight, Shirou, Cecil, Rei and Firion will remain here." The Warrior of Light's orders didn't sit well with the summoners mentioned.

"Why do we have to stay behind!?" Chantez complained. "I helped!"

"I agree with the kid, why do we have to stay behind?" Rei asked.

"In case of a Chaos attack as I am positive they know our location. Your summons and Chantez speed and mastery over Magnera and thunder spells, along with Firion's expertise and Onion Knight's knowledge will make it difficult for you to lose and give you a chance of victory, or in the worst case scenario, to run away."

"Aaannndd us?" Shirou waged his right index finger between him and Cecil.

"Cecil is going to be the leader of the group." And with that the Warrior turned on his heel and left the room.

"You didn't say anything about me!" Shirou yelled.

"Take his silence as you being the tag a long kid," Ace shrugged, quickly dodging from a shoe aimed at his face which hit the wall.

"God damm it, I am getting sick of him," Shirou growled as the group left. He felt a hand on his shoulder. An oddly kind looking Rei was looking concerned for him. "Wait...Rei?"

"Look, I understand. I'm getting sick of him as well. So...I suppose I'll help you out... Even if you annoy me."

_'There's the Rei I know.'_

A slight clearing of the throat earned the duo's attention as they turned to see Firion and Cecil smirking at them. "Should we give you two some privacy?" Firion asked.

"Cecil I know that smirk and the answer is this: HELL. NO." Shirou held out his arms in an X-shape.

"Do it, I need to talk with Shirou anyway, and the nun stays also."

"What!" He turned to the summoner. What is she up to?

"Alright, come on Onion Knight." The small knight nodded as he and the older warriors left the room.

"What do you two want?" The nun asked.

Rei's crystal blue orbs stared into Chantez's electric blue. "The Sidoney Cactuars kidnapped Hikari for a reason. My guess is about the missing children." As she spoke the girl traveled towards the desk with various puzzle books and school textbooks on it, most likely belonging to the aforementioned priestess. "Last night at the bar, a pamphlet was dropped. And on it was a map of the city with a certain point marked, a point that is considered to be blank, no electricity or running water, a dead zone. But underneath the map was a message, and specific instructions." Raven haired swirled in the air as the girl turned around, her index finger pointing to her temple. "Something I was able to memorize completely."

"And that was?" Shirou asked.

"'By the light of the moon, in the abandoned spot, hide and seek and tag is what awaits the brave'" Rei recited from memory. "In other words, we will be checking this place out tonight."

"Why do we have to go?" Chantez groaned. "Let Hikari or the Cactaurs handle it... Or sir stupid mean helmet."

"You don't like him either Chantez?" Shirou asked.

"He bugs me, that's it...And he seems mean." She answered. "So why do we have to help?"

"Because as a priestess-in-training it's your job to defeat any demons that threaten humans."

"What demons?!"

"There's an old folklore about the spot I mentioned on the map. Apparently it used to be the home of demons, and with stuff like that it has to be taken seriously." Rei's tone turned serious as she brought out a book of Sidoney's history.

"So what's this story about?" Shirou asked. Rei immediately glared at him in response.

"I was about to begin before you interrupted me." The punk shrugged in response as Chantez giggled. "Anyway, the story goes..."

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"The full story? My my, someone is getting interested," Jiog winked at her. "Basically this whole problem started... About two months ago or maybe more? I don't really know, anyway. The priests and everyone else didn't really bother with it at first thinking it was just some teenage hooligans having fun... Then a 5 year old girl went missing."

"But why did she go missing?" Hikari asked horrified

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"No one knows, I mean this book just came out and it's basically useless." Rei growled. "Anyway, that's when things went from bad to worse. More children began to vanish, the population began to decrease due to families leaving and more and more children began to sneak out."

"Wait I don't get it." Chantez tilted her head to the side, confusion in her eyes. "Why would they continue to leave?"

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Here's the thing, we don't know." Quemar stated. "But rumors began to spread of the kids leaving their houses to play a game, a game rumored to be like hide and seek."

"But why something like hide and seek? I could understand tag due to Oni's playing it and testing their skills but why hide and seek?"

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Apparently due to Demons being more destructive then their slightly kinder counterparts, they hide their power slightly to track down their prey and then..." Rei turned slightly green at what she was remembering, "Eat them whole... What's also interesting is that since these happenings a tower in that area has been flashing."

The two listeners turned to one another and asked at the same time, "Flashing?"

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"It started only on moonless nights but then it changed recently to appear more and more during nights when the moon could be seen clearly," Flambèe explained with a shiver. "The priests refuse to go near it... Except for lord Hakan but... He has a family to worry about... And the cops... Well they are useless... If this keeps up then."

"Sidoney is a goner." Tidus finished. "It's odd but, I like it here. The people are friendly, the Blitzball team is great and... These guys are here. So, I'm asking as a fellow chosen of Cosmos. Can you help out?" Hikari blinked. Could she help them? They were so honest, determined to do this. The priestess stood up and scratched the side of her head.

"I don't know how much help I would be..." The girl smiled. "I can't promise anything but my best."

"Alright, now we are getting somewhere!" Tidus shouted. The rest of the group smiled at her words, happy they were finally getting somewhere. "So Valon what's next?"

"Wait!" The priestess cried out as the boys all looked at her. "I think we should let the other summoners know. If all of us are together we have a better chance!"

"Normally that would be true but a large group could frighten the kids once we save them." Quemar pushed his glasses up.

"Not to mention it would be harder to work with them." Varnica admitted. "Tidus is ok but the other warriors... Might make it harder to work with. And more summoners... As Quemar said, we don't want to scare them... Poor things must be frightened out of their minds. We don't want arguments to happen."

"W-we'll then...why don't we have two groups? One on the outside and one inside?" Hikari knew it; deep down the warriors and summoners were all needed to assemble. But why? Her dreams...that woman's voice...it was clearer now.

The woman in gold and silver...'Bring the warriors together'

Was that voice the goddess the warriors served and protect?

"It could work... But seems silly to bring them all together when they might argue that we should leave this to them..." _'Bringing all of them is a bad idea. I don't care that she's cute...I am not working with any of the chosen summoners, other than Glowworm.'_

"B-But it might be more fruitful to tell them of my location so they don't freak out...too much?" Red-violet eyes shuffled.

"Don't worry we left a note," The captain explained. "It explains a lot don't worry about it."

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Outside of the summoner's room, the three warriors were in the hallway, eyes of blue, violet and brown staring at the doorway. They had heard the jewel summoner's remark and couldn't blame her for how she felt towards the warrior, let alone the rest of them.

"Can't say I blame them for not trusting us..." Firion sighed.

"I suppose that is our fault in a way," Cecil admitted. "I haven't really told Shirou about my world."

"Same here," Firion stated. "Onion Knight?"

"The same, I suppose we don't know how long this war will go for... Maybe we don't want to get too close to our summoners..."

The trio looked down at the small boy's words. After this war, they would be leaving...Again. The first time...Wait. What first time?

"Either way, we can't continue on like this. We need to start trusting them." Firion tried to break the group out of the odd nostalgia they all felt but the feeling was still there, persistent as always.

"Right." The smallest agreed before realizing a small problem. "And how do we do that at this moment?" The older members blinked before realizing they wanted some privacy.

"As soon as they come out we try to help them." Firion stated getting nods from the other two.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"If you're sure...then I will assist you. But...you must know...I'm a priestess-in-Training...what makes you think I will be able to help?"

"Well, for starters," Valon closed his eyes and smiled. "You listened to us."

"Pardon?" The blonde tilted her head to the right.

"To put this simply Glowworm, if you hadn't listened to what we had said... We would have let you leave and we would try to find another way."

"We think we would have run out of time by then though." Tidus continued. "It was already hard enough to get this information."

"Right... So we are waiting for night then?" Hikari asked getting nods from the others.

"I would rather we do this earlier," Varnica admitted. "But we don't have a choice."

"First we need to find the entrance. But I don't know how to do that..." Valon admitted as he ruffled his hair. Hikari blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"In truth there is no entrance to that tower and the area. A giant sixty-foot thick wall surrounds the place; there is no way to get in. It's why the police and priests are baffled and don't believe us." Quemar spoke.

"Wait...so you managed to get all of the info...but not the ONE thing that is most IMPORTANT?! How to get in?!" The fact no one answered her only caused the girl to gawk. What could they do now?! Wait...the pamphlet! Light skinned hands dove into her black skirt pocket and pulled out the folded paper. On it was the map with a specific section highlighted and the words underneath.

"Where... Did you get that?" Valon asked. Shock was seen in his eyes. They were trying to find a way in for months and this... This came out of nowhere... Who was this girl?

"A man gave it to me." Hikari admitted. "Or rather...dropped it with the intent I pick it up...I'm not sure myself but I went to the Bulls-Eye bar with a couple of my allies and we were searching for any rumors or info about several things, the missing children and Tidus being one of them. When I was unsure, a man came to help me...but disappeared shortly after and this was in his place. It's a map with the highlighted area being where the tower is correct?"

"Let me have a look," Quemar snatched the map and looked over it. "Ignis..." He said calling his friend over to him.

"Hmm, it's the tower alright...Valon there has to be another way in... It's seems like a trap."

"Or maybe the man is a secret ally of heroism!" Hito shouted getting groans from the others.

"Hito, if that was true, the man would have done this dirty job himself." Jigo argued.

"Or perhaps...he can't..." Hikari muttered, which Ignis caught.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I don't mean to be rude or defend the man but...well...Reiki is stronger against demons so...perhaps he doesn't have any and...needs a priestess to do the job? I didn't sense any evil around him." The pain she felt in her left hand came to mind. 'I shouldn't worry. My eyes...are far too strong to have been fooled.' The girl's silent confidence remained secret as she continued to stutter. "And it is difficult to fool me. If he was a demon, the moment he would have touched me then he would have been burned slightly. A demon can't touch a priestess without their being consequences."

"Valon is that right?" Tidus asked, getting a nod from the blue streaked boy.

"Yeah, that's right. Demons get burned from Reiki if they touch a priest or priestess. I suppose in your world a summoner or Maester would count... Maybe?" His voice contained slight venom when he was talking about priests, not noticeable unless you were searching for it.

"Ahh gotcha." Hikari looked at the two in surprise. They talked about their worlds? Why would Tidus actively talk about his world? Was their bond stronger than the others?

"Alright! So now we gotta use this..." Hita grabbed the paper and looked at it, only for steam to pour out form his ear and faint. The paper had left his hands and floated in the air till Jiog grabbed it.

"Wow...no wonder he fainted...math is on here...why?"

"Can I have another look please." Hikari asked. Handing the paper over to her, she noticed a pattern. "Oh it's a puzzle,"

"A math puzzle...Hito isn't dead is he?" Jiog asked kicking his body. Seeing his eyes opened, Jiog swore. "Damn and I had dibs on his hat collection to."

"Let's see..." Hikari looked over the puzzle. The girl dug into her pocket and pulled out a pen and began scribbling on the paper. "If this means...then this...and it all comes down to this...and this is the equation!" Red-violet eyes sparkled as she solved the puzzle.

The group blinked at the girl's puzzle solving skills. "Wow," Quemar commented. "She's faster than Ignis." He got slapped on the back of the head for that comment.

"So what does it mean?" Flambèe asked.

"Follow the paths of the three part of a head illuminated by lights and then round the corner to arrive at the gates." Hikari read like she would a book out loud.

"The parts of a head?" Valon questioned.

"That doesn't even make sense what does that mean?!" Tidus whined.

"Head illuminated by lights..." Ignis muttered. "Are you sure you're not missing something?"

"We'll find out tonight. The game begins at sunset, 8:00 sharp!" Valon stood up and faced his team. "I don't want to place you guys in danger, so if you wanna back out, do so now!"

The boys looked at one another and laughed. "Sorry captain, but someone has to make sure you don't end up getting hurt." Varnica stated.

"Besides, who is going to put up with your terrible sense of clothes?" Jiog chimed in.

"We haven't put the base on the moon yet. Then we can have antigravity Blitzball!" Hito shouted.

"If those guys are going then someone needs to be a voice of reason." Quemar said.

Ignis nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "You need some intelligent conversation sometime right?"

"You know my vote captain," Flambèe ending the conversation, a smile on his face.

Valon grinned in response. "Why am I not surprised? Alright let's get ready boys." Placing his hand forward, the rest of the team and Tidus placed their hands on top of their captains. "Let's do this. For Victory!"

"FOR VICTORY!" The boys shouted throwing their hands into the air as Hikari giggled at their camaraderie.

_'I can't help but feel jealous...the bond they share...'_ Visions flashed in her mind as the girl's once giggling expression turned sad. _'I wish I had it with someone...' _Pushing back the arm warmer the female glanced at the Stigma of Cosmos. _'I doubt...he would be willing to...'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The stadium was rather high tech compared to the area around them that the group the Warrior of Light lead was amazed.

"Holy Christmas," Bartz muttered. "The old technology has nothing on this!"

"Agreed," Zidane muttered. "How is this possible?"

"Riiight...take into account where you guys are form this does seem impressive huh?" Kanna smirked in pride, as if she was the one who built the stadium (She didn't guys she only focus on clothing and OLD architect). "Nothing too special...compared to the one in Oriens anyway!"

"There is a better one?!" They shouted, shocked that something like this could even exist.

"It is impressive," Light admitted as he looked around the stadium. "So this is a Blitzball field."

"Didn't expect this, even with Tidus describing it." Cloud looked around and noticed the arena was mostly empty. "Shouldn't it be full of people?"

"With the missing children I'm bettin' they canceled the season. Everyone is on high alert." Cid commented as they walked through the stands.

"If only we could help in some way..." Terra's mutter earned a raised eyebrow form Ace.

"Your THAT worried about them?" The esper girl immediately turned around, glaring at the man with a new found anger.

"Of course I am how couldn't you be?!" Several people jumped at the female warrior's sudden burst of anger. Realizing what she had done the tension from the girl's shoulders released. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that..."

"D-don't worry about it," Ace oddly stammered before turning to Zidane and Bartz. "You could have warned me she is like a bear when children are in danger," He hissed.

"Bad experience with mothers?" Kai snarked overhearing his friend's problem. Ace shivered in response.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Anyway, we didn't tell you as we thought you knew." Zidane admitted.

"This is the ONLY time she snapped at me..." Ace snarled.

The playful duo blinked in surprise. "Huh figured you would have made her snap ages ago." Zidane smirked.

"Shut up." He said as he smacked the thief on the back of the head. "So what are we actually looking for?"

"The Sidoney Cactuars. From what I understand even though the season is cancelled the main team is allowed to train here ever so often. If we find out where they usually are besides the stadium, we can narrow down the places where Hikari might be kept." Cid explained as they began to walk down the flight of stairs to the bottom row, and then made their way to the exit of the stadium and into the dark hallways. "We need to head to the main desk for now."

"Hopefully someone can help us out." Cloud stated. As they round the corner the main desk came into view. It was like any other Blitzball stadium desk; a round desk with several people behind it writing out forms and making several calls. Cid walked up to the female receptionist.

"Hi, I have a few questions."

"No, the team isn't in nor are they signing autographs." A women said not looking up from her nail filing. "If they aren't in today, then they won't be in tomorrow."

"Wow... The first one to answers us is a bitch, what are the odds." Squall muttered in a bitter tone, getting snickers from the immature members who had heard his words. The women looked up with a cross look.

"Security!" She shouted as the group looked surprised.

"Please wait we just want to know where the Sidoney Cactuars are! They took an ally of ours and-" The Warrior of Light was instantly silenced with a punch to the head by the one eyed Cid.

"I didn't peg ya for a moron but now you are!"

"SECURITY!" The sound of running footsteps was the signal for the group to run from the main desk and out the building.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well, that went well," Kai spoke as they sat in the steps outside of the stadium.

"Thank you Squall for getting us kicked out." Cloud looked at the lion who shrugged in response.

"Blame them," he pointed to Kanna, Hunter and their warriors who smiled innocently at the blond swordsman.

"Great, just great! Lost our only lead to those damn Blitzballers!" Tilting his fedora down the man growled under his breathe.

"Cid calm down... Didn't Chantez say something about...Oh right the temple is shut." Kanna sighed as she realized her mistake. The group groaned as they realized that they couldn't get in the temple.

"Then what do we do then?" Hunter asked.

"We can't ask around, we can't go to the temple, and we CERTAINTY cannot go back inside the stadium." Zidane sadly admitted. "Even I am having trouble trying to come up with a solution."

"So should we head back to the hotel then?" Terra asked, slowly getting worried for her friend the more time passed.

"Seems we have no choice," Light sighed. "Everyone let's go."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The group that traveled the stadium soon found themselves at the hotel, entering the building with weary and suspicious glances their way.

"Aw man...we go the whole day without the look and it shows up now?!" Ace whined softly so that the ones producing the looks wouldn't hear him.

"I see Hikari hasn't come back." Light said as he approached the group that stayed behind.

"Yes because they would send her back after taking her, good idea Light!" Shirou shouted as he glared the warrior who glared back.

"Before we start arguing...I think it's time we all have a talk!" Cecil advised.

"About what Cecil?" Cloud asked

"It's about the trust issues everyone has been having." A small groan was heard from the back. "I heard that Kai!"

"Look we all have issues, so I just say we leave it and solve it later." Kai stated.

"And it's that behavior that got you into trouble in the first place!" Cid shouted. "Look, we all have problems with each other, for example Squall being a quiet jerk."

"And you being a father figure all the time." Squall snarked back getting a chuckle from the man.

"There is that."

"Listen to me, please." Cecil's pleading were heard. "We all come from different places, we each have issues we cannot resolve just yet. Even so, our lack of trust in one another is hindering us. I will admit I am partially the source of this for not placing my trust in Shirou. I know his age, and the reason I have kept information was because I do not wish to see him, or the other summoner's injured. We brought them into this not by choice but by orders, and we are regretting for bringing all of you into our business. But, each of you has taken the choice to join us. Our desires to see you not part of this has caused the little trust we have to dwindle. We couldn't place our faith in you, and you couldn't do the same because we refused."

Looking at everyone, violet eyes fell onto one man in particular. A soft smile graced the paladin's lips as he stared at Shirou. "I want this to change. I want to get to know the summoner I have been partnered with. I want to know the summoner's who are risking their lives for us. I can't confine in you just yet...but I do want to get to know you, and I want you to know me. And perhaps, further down the line, we can talk about the hardships, the truths, everything." The gentle look was replaced with a serious glint. "But that won't occur until we change now. So, if you listen to us..." Cecil glanced over all the summoners gathered. "We will listen to you."

"... Who's in favor of making Cecil the new leader?" Kanna joked getting some laughs from the others. "I have to agree with you on this one Cecil... But we should start this when we have Hikari back...if we can get her back." Some of the members looked down. With no clues or any chance to get close to the Cacutars, how could they proceed? Rei sighed as she looked at her allies.

"There is something I have been keeping form you." The group turned to her as Shirou and Chantez realized what she was about to say. "I can't exactly trust you but... Hikari and I had some information on the kids... I think the group took her to an abandoned place..."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"At the bar Hikari DID find information on the kids, but I told her not to rely on it later. It was dropped at a rather...interesting time..." Rei rolled her eyes as the events replayed in her mind. "Anyway, there was a riddle on it and I did some research. It's possible demons are involved in this, and thus the reason they took her."

"Only Reiki can injure demons effectively, and Hikari has the largest amount in this group, and was trained for fights against demons." Shirou added.

"They figured that out or went by family name... I think?" Chantez swayed, pondering the idea. "They took her and Rei knows where they are."

"Where?" Firion spoke.

"The same place Hikari probably found out from that pamphlet..." Rei pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolded it and a black area on it was circled. "The place where the tower flashes at midnight. A place cut off by the city with a sixty foot wall surrounding it. The hint is as followed. 'Follow the paths of the three part of a head illuminated by lights and then round the corner to arrive at the gates.'"

"Eyes, nose and mouth." Onion Knight stated. "If we are just including the front of the face... What was that place you went to called? Bull's something?"

"Bulls-eye" Cloud said before it clicked in his head. "I get it so it's near there."

"Precisely," seeing some confused looks, the small knight explained. "The riddle said three parts of the face. The eyes are one and that place you went to was called Bulls-eye or something right? So the riddle says it's near there."

"And after that we find three more places and this corner that leads to the gate." Rei finished.

"So we head there tonight?" Terra asked getting nods from the others.

"Prepare for the worst all of you," Light ordered. "This will not be easy." The group nodded and everyone scattered to get equipment, leaving only the Warrior in the room with Cecil. Aqua eyes fell onto the Paladin.

"Do you think…they are worth our trust?"

"Don't you?" It was a simple question, and yet, the Warrior didn't know how to answer it.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The skies had gone dark as the Cacutars and Hikari made their way to Bullseye. "You sure your right, Ignis?" Tidus asked. "This place reminds me of one of the bars in Zanarkand."

"Features of the face, bulls-eye. It bugs me that I didn't think of it sooner. A child could have figured this out... No offense Miss Himemiya."

"None taken. I had a theory but I thought it would have been more covert so I never thought about it." The blonde priestess smiled before turning her gaze back to the shop as Valon looked at the map.

"Alright, so past here... Nose is next right?" Valon asked getting shrugs from the others.

"... What would even relate to a nose anyway? A piercing shop?" Tidus pondered causing Jiog's eyes to widen.

"There may be one around here..." He began to walk away before he realized his friends weren't following him. "What?"

"A piercing? Mr. Piercings are bad because they ruin the body's beauty knows where one is?" Flambèe spoke for the team.

"Yes, yes. I wanted one when I was younger before I realized it would ruin my beauty. I kept it in mind just in case..."

"Just in case of what?" Quemar asked

"In case one of you decided to actually get one. That way I could hide it from you. Anyway are we going?"

"I don't think nose is right. It said parts of a head, not face..." Hikari muttered. The group turned to her as she quickly defended herself. "I-I mean eyes are still part of a face but it might be something else…"

"Well forgive me for getting it wrong then," Jiog apologized.

"It's ok... But how about hair?"

"Hair?" The boys looked at each other as they tried to figure out if it would fit. "Maybe... Why?" Flambèe asked.

"Maybe...it is part of the head..." Tidus admitted as he looked around. "But what would be associated with hair?"

"Hair dressers, barber, gardening shop," Hito listed off.

"Gardening shop?" Quemar asked.

"Yeah, they cut things their right? Oh and a shearing shed!"

"Hito may have a point," Varnica noted. "Other than the last two... Maybe a hairdresser's?"

"The hairdresser is a block away from here." Quemar placed his chin on his fist. He looked up and pointed down an alleyway. "If we take that route all the way we should hit the place."

"Short cuts...I love them." Flambee grinned.

"Funny, that's the name of the place." As they made their way to the next place, it oddly enough seemed to get darker. The group began to notice this when the streets began to clear out faster.

"Haha...This is starting to give me the creeps." Tidus said as they found the hairdressers. "So...Ears or mouth?"

"Well…for mouth it would be a dentist…but that's too simple…." Ignis pushed his glasses up further.

"For a child it has to be. The demons would want the simple way to drag them closer but also need to keep the pathway separate from parents…." Valon added.

"So…if I were the demons..." Hikari began. "I would want to use something kids would love…like music!"

"The music store!" Varnica exclaimed. "Shooter Vox, only place where I can find my classical pieces."

"It defiantly fits!" A grin appeared on Valon's face as he realized this may be easier then he thought. "Let's go!"

The many footsteps of the Sidoney Cactuars and Hikari echoed through the streets. Unknown to them, they were being watched. A small silhouette peered behind a nearby wall, as if the child was shy. The air began to grow cold, a soft mist began to cover the area in a damp, thin blanket.

'Who'll play hide-and-seek with me?'

"I'll play with you!" Hito shouted getting odd looks from the others.

"Hito...Who are you talking to?" Flambèe asked, Hito looked at the others in confusion.

"You guys didn't hear something?" Seeing everyone shake their heads, he shrugged. "Must of been the wind then."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Huh, so this is Bulls-eye." Kanna looked at the bar the group had visited the night before. "So where to next, Onion?"

"I thought a bit more on it, and I think maybe a hairdresser?" Seeing the confused looks, he elaborated. "It said parts of the head, not face so..."

"You might be wrong." Squall commented, getting a nod from the small knight. "So where is this place?"

"Well, there is a hairdresser about thirty minutes away." Cid spoke up as he read the map.

"Question…has anyone noticed its getting…I don't know…darker, colder?" Ace questioned.

Bartz looked at the sky and noticed that he was telling the truth. "Huh... Does that mean something?"

"Might mean we are getting closer." Rei noted. "We should hurry this up."

"Agreed. There might not be much time left," The Warrior of Light spoke. The group began to run to the next spot, missing the alley way Hikari took earlier. As they made it to the next spot, they began to wonder if they could make it to Hikari in time.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Those are some big gates..." Tidus spoke as the group approached the abandoned lot. However it was different than what they were expecting. They had thought it would be rather small with only a tower to climb. This place however was massive.

What could be described as a city stood out in front of them, mist slowly floating in on an unseen heard breeze. The place was near pitch black with only lights from several buildings stopping the darkness from over running this place. The hair on the backs of the groups neck stood up as an unholy coldness began.

"Uh...okay..." Flambee laughed nervously. "Ugh...isn't there a gate we gotta go through?"

"It should be around here." Hikari walked forward at a normal pace. She began to search the area until her eyes fell onto her objective. A large wooden door bathed in crimson. Large gold ornaments hung off the side railings, as if to welcome the visitors of the place.

"If you guys want to back out... Last chance." Valon told his teams. They immediately shook their heads causing their captain to smile at their loyalty. "Alright, let's do this." Each of the team placed their hands on the door.

"Alright! HEAVE!" Pushing their palms on the door, the wooden object slowly moved, opening enough so that a few people could move in.

As they walked through the door, they were shocked by what they saw. Several kids were sitting inside waiting for something. "What is this?" Varnica whispered to the group. "What are they waiting for?" In front of them was another wooden door, much smaller than the first. One of the kids turned his head. It was an older one by the looks of it, blue shirt and black trousers with white tennis shoes matched with the kid sitting on a bench next to him, but that child wore a dark orange shirt. Both had dark brown hair visible in the lantern they were near.

"Aren't they a bit old to play?" The one in orange asked the older one in blue.

"I think so, maybe they're here for something else."

Hikari narrowed her eyes and ran up to them. The two boys heard the footsteps of someone approaching and both turned to the priestess. The older boy's eyes were a startling blue while the younger's was a brown that reminded the girl of chocolate. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"It's complicated," The older of the two boys' admitted.

"Then do you know the rumors about this place?" Ignis stood next her.

"Of course we do," the younger answered. "We have our reasons for being here, but do you?"

"We want to stop this from happening," Hikari explained "so please leave."

"Sorry, but we can't. You however should leave."

"I'm sorry but I won't. And if I must ask...is someone close to you also been spirited away?" Hikari's question struck a chord in the smaller boy. Even the larger one was rather shocked.

"How do you-"

"Two of our own have been taken." Valon spoke up.

"My sister," the younger admitted. "She went missing some days ago. It's why we are here..."

"She has a good brother then," Hikari smiled at the child before lightly frowning. "But it's still really dangerous."

"We know," the older stated, "But it's something we have to do."

"Even so..." Hikari muttered. A large creaking noise signaled the group the door was opening. Slowly the two doors were pulled by an invisible force, opening wide like a mother's arms welcoming her child home. Several of the children cheered as they ran in.

"I want to help you!" Valon declared to the two boys. "But to do so...we need to stick together and exchange what we know. You want to save someone, and we're here to save someone. It might better if we work together."

"But what about the other kids?" Hikari asked.

"We have to split up. Only way." Flambee suggested as Valon nodded.

"Sorry to ask this guys but..." The Cacutars nodded knowing what their leader was about to say.

"You want to work with Tidus, the kids and Miss Himemiya right?" Getting a nod from Valon confirmed that for the team. "Alright, be safe Captain." Flambèe said as he and the team ran to catch up to the children.

"Good luck guys..." He muttered before turning to the others. "You guys ready?"

"Why?" The little boy tilted his head down. "Why are you helping us? Normal adults would send us home."

"I don't have siblings...but the two people I'm here for are twins. They rarely speak and if they do its always together. They never separate, they were born at the side. And sometimes they looked like loves, which sickened me at first. But...there is something to them...something that makes me want to get to know them...I know what it's like to have someone you care for go missing...and not being able to do anything...it hurts." The hazel eyes switched form the kid's eyes to the ground. "That's why...because you took the chance to save your sister...I want to help."

"Tidus?" The sun colored hair warrior turned his blue eyes towards the priestess sunset orbs. "Did Valon...loose anyone important?"

"He almost did...it's better if he told you himself." He whispered back.

"Then I am fine with working together," the younger in orange held out his hand, "I'm Luka and my friend here is Wynn." He pointed to the older boy in blue.

"I'm Valon Alexander," he pointed to the two behind him, "that is Hikari Himemiya and Tidus. I'm not good at this sort of thing but... I will make sure you get your sister back." Both the boy's bowed. "Thank you for this."

"Alright. Time to go demon hunting!" Tidus slammed his fist into his hand, a wide smirk on his lips.

As they began to walk through the gate, the sudden coldness increased to a freezing temperature. They shivered but still walked forward not sure what could happen next.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"I... Think... This... Is it," Bartz said, out of breath, they had finally made it to the next place, Shooter's Vox, a large music store. In front of the store was a large tunnel, several signs saying 'Abandoned', 'Stay Out' and 'Under Maintenance.'

_'How suspicious,'_ Squall sarcastically thought as he looked at the tunnel. "The kids must have gone through there."

"No kidding?" Kai asked, though everyone knew by now he wasn't serious.

"Everyone ready?" Light asked. The group nodded as they prepared to enter. The tunnel was near pitch black with small dim lights hanging down from the ceiling. Chantez held onto Squall while holding Onion Knight's hand.

A soft chill ran up the group's spines. The air grew stagnate; it was becoming difficult to breathe. Whatever was down this way, it was dangerous. Light began to flicker at the end of the dark tunnel. The Warrior's eyes narrowed as the team drew further towards the light. They reached the tunnel...but were only welcomed with a large red door that was opened, further that was another door.

"Me thinks we found the entrance!" Kanna announced. A large groan echoed. Firion turned his brown eyes towards the second door. Panic squeezed around his heart.

"The door is closing!"

"Everyone run!" Someone shouted. Not questioning who said that, they bolted for the exit. A loud creaking noise began to echo down the hall as the door nearly closed completely. Chantez vanished from Squall's side as she appeared by the door. Placing her tonfa to where it was about to close, she began to strain her muscles to keep the door open. Onion Knight glowed blue as he helped hold the door open, his strength increasing.

"Hurry!" He shouted. "We can't hold this forever!"

The members of Cosmos each ran past the two children. First Kanna and Zidane, then Bartz and Hunter, followed up by Squall and Cloud. In a group of three were Cid, Terra and Ace, Kai and Firion followed suit, Rei was being dragged by Shirou, much to her chargain. The only ones left to pass through the twin doors were Cecil and Warrior of Light. Both ran as fast as they could, but the nun and little warrior's strength finally gave out. The doors were closing, and the two warriors had only one chance to make it. Focusing all the energy into their legs, both knights made a jump through the doors. The doors finally came to a close, leaving a dust cloud in the wake. Several of the summoners covered their eyes as the group coughed.

"Did they make it?!" Hunter cried out. Shirou was the first to open his eyes. Kneeling in front of him were both knights.

"SAFE!" Shirou cried out as several members sighed in relief. Both of the knights stood and dusted themselves off, Light being the first to turn around and stare at the door. Placing his hand on the red wood, he lightly pushed, but the door did not budge.

"It looks like we will have to find another way to exit this place..."

"Yeah that won't be hard..." Kai stated as he looked at the city in front of him. The group groaned as they looked at the size of the place.

"So... Should we head to the tower in the center?" Zidane asked.

"Best place, but how do we get there?" Ace scratched the back of his head.

"Let's walk straight!" Bartz declared. "It's truth if you walk straight you will arrive at your destination!"

"With this coming from the wanderer it's kinda tough to argue..." Hunter muttered.

"But he NEVER has a destination! He just walks!" Kanna screamed, but was immediately slapped at the back of the head by the ex-police officer.

"Stupid! We don't know what's in here!"

"Both of you enough," Light said sternly. Kanna paled as Cid sighed, "Let's find Hikari and the children and get out of here quickly."

"Easier said than done," Rei stated. "Even if we find Hikari -and if we split up-. How are we going to get the kids out of here if something is here?"

"Well, if we had a helicopter..." Cid glared at Ace and Kai who groaned n response.

"We make one mistake and we are stuck with it." Kai looked at the old man. "Can you get over it?"

"Not until you get my baby back."

"But Rei makes a good point, now how do we get fifty or so kids out of here?" Ace swiftly changed the subject, his eyes blinking rather fast. Cid narrowed his as the male cleverly avoided a berating.

"We can't say for certain now, but we will have to open the door in some way." The Warrior pondered as he looked at the group. "For now, we split up," the group looked at him as if he was crazy. Splitting up in a place those demons could lurk, that sent shivers down their spines while children were being hunted down. That could only bring bad news. "Cecil, you're in charge of one team. Take Firion, Cloud and Zidane with their summoners. I'll take Onion Knight, Bartz, Terra and Squall. Any objections?"

"Me!" Ace declared. "Why are we splitting up?"

"If we are together we can't cover the entire area in one large group. Each of us will take different paths and work our way towards the tower. This is a theory I have...but I believe there are children here, not captured, but free...and not knowing what they are doing."

"Makes sense..." The gunslinger slumped.

"And if they are captured?" Cid questioned. "What do we do then? We can't just leave them."

"True... If any children are found captured, someone should stay with them, just in case." Cloud spoke getting nods from the others.

"I agree. If you do find any children, make sure you help them. We can't leave one child in this place any longer."

"Right, so we go?" Shirou asked getting a nod from the Warrior. They immediately split up and ran; one group to the left, the other to the right. Their search for Hikari had begun.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Tidus, Hikari and Valon had walked a bit. During their time in the city the air grew even more stagnate. Luka was next to Wynn, both were in front of Tidus and Valon as Hikari led the group, her Grimoire glowing slightly. The shadows seemed to stare at them, as if they wished to look into their souls. A light flicked nearby before it burst as glass shards went flying. The group jumped at the noise, looking around quickly as if something would appear behind them.

"A false alarm?" Luka asked as nothing appeared.

"Seems that way," Wynn commented. "Miss Himemiya, you said your book can create a sort of map right? Is it possible to locate Luka's sister through that?" The priestess shook her head, disappoint meant in her eyes.

"Unless I know the signature well, I can't find anyone. I'm sorry."

"It's ok at least you're trying." Luka said, trying to keep her optimistic...As well as himself.

What if his sister had already been eaten or...Worse. The demons could be even worse than what he could imagine.

"Hey calm down," Tidus' voice awakened the boy from his worries. "She'll be fine, don't worry. You have an Ace helping you out."

"An Ace at Blitzball who fails at everything else," Valon snickered; his words earned him a glare from the heavy tanned boy.

"Hey, I could say the same to you," Tidus spoke with a grin appearing on his face as the two boys began to try to lighten the mood. It was slowly working as Luka cracked a small smile at the friendly banter... Maybe it would be all right after all. Hikari smiled at the banter. She couldn't help it; when around those two she has done nothing but smile. Even the two children were caught in the optimism. Even so, she knew this wasn't the time for laughs. Deep down, she could feel it; a sign of danger. She didn't know why though...

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Hito, what are you doing?" Quemar sighed as the boy walked across several lanterns. The boy was walking across a thin piece of rope as he looked at his friends below him.

"I thought I should get higher up... That and its fun." The group groaned at his reason.

"Don't hurt yourself," Varnica advised. "We need you to help out, understood?" Hito nodded furiously, knowing his friend was scary when mad.

"Can you even see anything up there?" Flambèe asked.

"I see you guys, darkness, some buildings, umm... Something running in the shadows further ahead..."

Flambee rolled his eyes, until he heard the last part. "Wait what?"

"There's something there... I dunno what it is," the group on the ground looked at each other before realizing no one wanted to go forward. They looked serious at each other before they began to yell.

"SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!" They shouted as they threw their hands forward. Jiog frowned as he lost. "Best out of three!" He demanded.

"Just get it over with," Ignis ordered. Jiog frowned as he muttered under his breath about how unfair it was that the beautiful member had to go forward. The handsome man slumped as he followed the path. There was nothing so far. Nothing but puddles, stone road, odd buildings that looked like he was in Oriens, not that he has been there before but he would like to go to the continent known for its beauty of nature. He sighed as he noticed there was nothing. Perhaps Hito was lying so he could keep messing around. He was about to head back when he heard a something. A small wind blew an old piece of paper away as a shadow moved. Jiog ignited a small ball of flame as he moved it slowly towards the shadows. He began to back away, keeping both eyes on the shadows... Something was there, he knew that much but where was it and where was it headed? All he could do was wait. Wait as the wind moved past him, the fire in his hands being the only source of light. The flames flickered softly, illuminating the shadows a bit. He wait, but there was nothing. No shadow, no person, no demon. Raising an eyebrow the male dispersed the fire with a flick of his hand.

"Man Hita your eyes suck-"

"JIOG BEHIND YOU!" The scared tone in the boy's voice was his only warning.

Breathing. Something was breathing down Jiog's neck.

He turned slowly, sweat dripping down his face, all he could see where cold red eyes glaring at him. He paled considerably before doing the only thing he could think of.

"AHHHHHH!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

His voice was heard to every part of the city, and to those who knew his voice, the leader of the Sidoney Cactuars paled.

"Jiog…" The boys shook in fear at the sound of the scream. This proved there was something nearby... Something truly dangerous. Hikari and Tidus joined Valon in paling. Fear crept among them... If something had already found the Cacutars...Could something be close to them?

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"What the hell was that!?" Shirou shouted as the team looked around frantically. The shadows seemed to have moved slightly as if something was ready to pounce.

"I don't know..." Cloud responded as he summoned his sword. He wasn't going to waste any time. Something had happened, who knew how far away... Perhaps they were next...

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Leon!" Chantez shouted as she buried her tear filled face into his back. She was shivering heavily; all she wanted to do now was go home! Her mission was for naught and she was scared helpless. Terra patted the girls head as Onion Knight took hold of her hand. They glared at the Warrior for suggesting they went here. Cid and Squall joined in on the glaring, this was not helping matters as Light ignored them.

_'Where did that scream come from?'_

"Onion Knight, Chantez, Terra and Ace. I want you four to return to the doors. Find a way to open them." The warrior's words caused the four to widen their eyes.

"LOVE TO BYE!" Ace grabbed Terra and Onion Knight around the waist, but before they could the sound of footsteps running alert the group, several of the Cosmos Warrior switching into their battle mode. The footsteps grew louder, and soon stopped. Standing in front of the group were three boys, one was rather chubby with an opened green vest, brown trousers and opened toe black sandles. Another boy had a blonde afro with round glasses, a blue yukata on with matching pants, a sash wrapped around his waist, and similar sandles, and the last boy had the same sandles a red shirt, black hair and brown paints. All three of the kids eyes were various shades of brown and blue. Each was panting wildly.

"Holy crap! Kids!" Chantez screamed.

"H-help us!" The chubby kid latched onto Ace as the other two searched the area around them.

"W-we gotta run!"

"From what?!" Kai spoke. The other boys did nothing as all three tried to run but were stopped by the Warrior.

"Listen to us! We can help you but you must tell us why you are afraid!" The boys were scared out of their minds, they couldn't calm down. One of the kids looked up, his eyes widen, pupils dilated.

Slowly, the boy raised a finger, it pointing at the sky as it trembled.

"...that..." The Warrior was confused. As such he turned around.

Blood red eyes were staring straight at the Warrior. Its body was large, it looked exactly like the Oni the warrior saw in the priestess' books she had. This one in particular had a giant, wood wheel on its back, its face wearing a mask of ferocity. A giant club was in the monster's right hand. A large roar set the group off. Ace couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAAAAAAAAT?!"

End of Chapter 18

…**I am such an evil B**** aren't I? Don't worry my Co-Writer and I are working as fast as we can to get these chapters out! This particular one I have been looking forward to doing for a while…but as you can see a sort of neglect of drive to do it hit me…don't worry that will be fixed by the next chapter! **

**So then read and review! **

**And don't forget, the lifeblood of this fic are reviews! More reviews, the more motivated…so pump out those reviews!  
><strong> 

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE STORY'S TV TROPES PAGE!**

**And recently I have made a Tumblr where you can go ask the Characters of the story any question! The link is on my page so go check it out!**

**And Now…FOR REVIEW REPLIES FROM THE CHAARCTERS OF DISSIDIA 021…GIVE IT UP FOR HIKARI, REI, SHIROU, ACE, AND BERIAH!**

**Mako-chan's special lessons!**

A large sheet of colored cardboard was setup over the cameras, words drawn in magic marker over it that made no sense to anyone. Garland and Chaos looked at each other in confusion before a yell was heard.

"SPECIAL LESSONS!" The sheet of cardboard was knocked over as the camera zoomed in on chibi Makoto's face. "Hiya Students! Welcome to episode 3 of my show!"

Garland immediately moved the camera away from Makoto as a low growl from Chaos emerged. "Kurusugawa... Why did you bring the Coffin back!?"

It was true, Makoto had turned the coffin into a small table. She was sitting behind it with another fellow clad in the shadows. "Well it would go to waste then if I didn't use it. Besides I didn't want to bring it back to where I found it. Anyway, I'm joined with my co-host for this episode, Mr Kefka Papa... He's right! It's too long!"

The shadows had vanished as the Clown placed his feet on the Coffin. He began to dig out something from his ear. "Blame Square Co for the name toots." Removing the piece of wax from his ear, he threw it out of the camera's view.

BOOM!

"Aerith!"

"Stop complaining! It already happened! Go complain about another death already!" The clown turned to his co-host with a dark smile on his face. "Can you believe these people? Still complaining about one death." Makoto glared at him.

**-Technical difficulties please hold- a smaller Makoto began to jump around the screen trying to grab a smaller Hikari who was hog tied and connected to long rope from the top of the screen.**

"And we are back!" Makoto smiled as a certain clown was smashed into another wall. "Why couldn't I have Jecht for this!?"

"He hasn't appeared in the story yet!" Garland answered as Chaos groaned from the headache he just received.

"Right, first things first. This is something the Co-author wanted me to answer. Chapter 16. Cloud of Darkness and Golbez each used moves from outside Dissidia. The Co-author (stupid as he is) thought that if the Warriors of Cosmos had spells from their games then by that logic so do the ones from Chaos. Though if you ask me, he just wants an excuse to make Chaos win this war."

"Kurusugawa, the Co-writer can be as biased as he wants." Garland argued. "Besides the normal author started it."

"Yeah well, she's a good guy so," she blew a raspberry to him. "Next question." She slammed her fist into the coffin as a gold claw handed her a sheet of paper. "Thank you Vincent." She then slapped it. "That's for letting the one winged angel get into Theatrhythm!" The hand vanished back into the coffin.

"Kurusugawa hurry up," Garland advised as Chaos let out another growl. "Stop wasting time and finish this!"

"Ok, ok sheesh. Anyway LadyJuxtaposition asks: Can Chaos summoners use Reiki and Mana in their magic or does Chaos provide some of his power to them? Am I allowed to answer this?" Chaos nodded his head slowly as did Garland.

"Use Nero and Cassandra as examples, and only them!" The god answered.

"Well, Mana is out MP for this series so you answered your apart of your own question, Juxti! For Reiki, as seen with Hikari and Chantez, only those who are... I suppose you could call it those who are priests, holy men, Nuns... Maybe Shamans? Anyway only those who participate in a lot of religious rituals to their god can use Reiki. So Cassandra can due to being an ex-nun while Nero can't. And the big guy giving up energy? The guy let Kefka run wild during the last war! Why would he give out his own energy if he thinks letting the clown do his own thing is ok?! Now then, let's bring in our special guests! INTRODUCING THE FIVE MOST POPULAR OC'S TO DATE! GIVE IT UP FOOOOOOOR…HIKARI! REI! SHIROU! BERIAH! AND ACE! The audience burst into applause as the five chibi characters came in.

"U-uhm..hello everyone…" Hikari bowed.

"Remind me again why I am doing this?" Rei huffed.

"Because you were asked too…can't disappoint the fans!" Ace replied.

"Man I'm hungry…"

"Let's get this over with Makoto…" Shirou sighed.

"Two out of five…alright then…." Makoto narrowed her eyes in disappointment. "Alright let's begin the answers! Hikari you are first!"

"M-ME?!"

"You can do it!" Makoto cheered as the spotlight was placed on her trembling form.

"O-okay…." Hikari took a look at the card she was holding since she entered. "F-For LadyJuxaposition….I-I'm really not that great I mean... I have a very long way to go. T-thank you though." The chibi girl bowed while blushing. She took a look at the card again and blinked. "A-a robot?"

**Imagination BEGIN**

Hikari Rocket Punch!

**Imagination END**

"No, I'm not a robot or a computer... It's hard to explain what that was. My power... Um sorry... I don't think I can answer that one in a good way... I'm sorry." The girl bowed once more before vanishing, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Not bad…for a beginner…" Makoto sweatdropped. "Alright, time for our resident Tsundere, REI!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TSUNDERE!?"

"YOU, TsundeREI."

"…I will effing kill you Kurusugawa…" The pissed off raven chibi looked at her card. "Huh..i got two questions. Alright, first is by LadyJuxaposition. That is none of your business... Look I don't want to be harsh. But think of it this way. Why should I tell someone I haven't met about my pills? Sorry if it's not the answer you want to hear... Don't get too upset ok? Now for JeffreyFai…." Chibi eyes widen as a deep blush overcame her entire face. The girl threw her tiny arms into the air. "W-what kind of question is that!? I don't ask you what kind of person you're interested in! You don't ask a lady that! Though I suppose someone who is loyal would be good... Don't look at me like that! And stop laughing from behind your screen!"

"Alright for sanity sake we are moving on! SHIROU your up!" Makoto cried out as she pushed the raging chibi tsundere out. Shirou stepped forward itno the spotlight.

"Yeah yeah…alright for LadyJuxaposition…" Immediately his eyes narrowed in an aggravated way. "Yeah, yeah I have anger problems but there is no way I have a bigger temper than Rei.

"Rei: yes you do!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE WOMAN!" Shirou's eyes screamed rage before reverting back to a calm mood. "Finishing the question…" The boy went from calm to blush. "Me and Hikari...Um well...Next Question!" Shirou ran as fast as he could.

"Aw come on! Three have bailed?!"

"Can you blame them?" Chaos muttered.

"Shut your pie-hole! Ace, get up here!"

"With pleasure my leading lady!" Ace strutted up to the spotlight. "Alright, for JeffreyFai, I am not a bounty hunter nor am I a thief! I am a treasure hunter. Seesh, men just don't get it these days…" Ace sighed before he moved on with the question, a now curious look on his face. "What's a Gigolo? Some kind of ice cream man? I'll stick to rescuing treasures thank you."

"…."

"…."

"You're not gonna run?"

"If you want me too. But honestly, I could sit here and bask in your beautiful face all daaaaay.~"

"Amazing how you don't know what gigolo is…Get him outta here!" Makoto glared at the gunslinger as security came and took him away, the security being Zidane and Bartz. "Alright, last but not least…Beriah…"

"WTF?"

"What?" 

"That's it? Just a low whisper of my fuckin ass name?!

"You're the enemy, of COURSE I WILL BE LESS ENTHUSIATCI WITH YOU! ANYONE WORKING WITH CHAOS IS A BORE CHORE!"

Snap.

"Bitch…I'm gonna pump you full of lead one day...but now…a question from Lady Juxaposition…First chapter I appear in and I already have fans? Hell fucking yeah! Pocky fetish? Nah I just like good food, like Chicken or Beef or Takoyaki or Chips or Taiyaki or Pies... I'll be right back." The girl blasted through the doors.

"And then there were none….Aw man this sucks…now all we need to do is end the show without another boring lecture form Chaos…"

"Kurusugawa..." The god growled slowly, malice on the tip of his words. "End this now..."

"T-this has been Makoto Kurusugawa signing off!" she paled as she looked into the gods dark red eyes as she shivered. "Bye!"

"Bye ne!" Kefka shouted as he appeared out of nowhere giving a devil horn wave. The sheet of cardboard reappeared in front of the camera as it kept rolling.

"Kurusugawa, your punishment is to clean the entirety of the studio with Kefka's toothbrush."

"Aww why am I being punished!" The clown complained.

"You killed Aerith! I don't want the seven fans to kill us!... Yet. Besides her punishment isn't over... Haha. Hahahaha. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Garland!" Makoto screeched "The camera is still on! Turn it off and control your god! Turn it off, turn it off turn it...

**-end transmission-**


	21. Who'll Play Hide and Seek With Me?

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**Alright time for review replies by Shadow Ninja Koopa!**

Kiiroi Senko**: I was wondering where you went... Then I decided that you were off fighting yetis. Don't judge me. I can't believe our Rei is this cute? We will work on the cuteness... Eventually~. Why hasn't Zidane made a stronger bond... Good question. Part of me wants to say it's due to him having to leave his partner but them I remember Tidus and... Yeah I dunno. I'll say he is too busy flirting even if that is an bad answer. (The boss should know). Maybe we should duck tape Ace's mouth shut next time... Nah who else gets to yell at big eyes? Glad you like the Omake. Thanks for reviewing.**

LadyJuxta**: your name is too long... I'm calling you lady Juxta from now on! Misspelt it once so I got lazy... Yeah, I felt slightly crazy when I wrote this. More Mako lessons? Keep sending questions and I will have more chances to write them... Or we will if Starlight wants to give out special info. Glad you like Hita, the spelling errors of his name was my fault... I name him then get it wrong five seconds later... Makoto may have a point on my stupidity. Your drawing pictures for us... Err I mean the boss? Thank you for your artwork. And thanks for reviewing.**

JFai**: Hey, you changed your name! I think most Blitzball teams are pleasant... Oh wait the Goers were jerks. The psychs were ok in my books... Wait this isn't Blitzball time, this is review time... We could have gone further with the chapter... But I thought it would be fun to troll and bought the boss along for the ride. Rei-chan said not to laugh... Oh well, we all did on the inside. Thanks for reviewing.**

Tsubasa Hikaru**: still waiting for my cookie, ms Layton. Keep doing the quote thing, it's amusing. Keep the blood pumping! we need more hot blooded reviewers! All will be revealed with Valon later on... Or this chapter sort of. Giant in CC? This is what I get for skipping it... Better clean up the studio more and more then for more special lessons. Anyway thanks for the review and I better get that cookie you promised.**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah**"**-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XIX: Who'll Play Hide and Seek with Me?**

"I don't think anything is here," Zidane said as Cloud lowered his sword slightly yet not dispelling it. A shadow moved slightly from the left as it made its way around, unnoticed by the warriors and summoners.

Kanna reached for one of her scrolls, there was something nearby. The scream was elsewhere but here? Her instincts might have weakened from... Those times, but she could still feel danger in the shadows. Her ear twitched as a slight sound was heard. She leapt out of the way as a large hand came crashing down, right where she stood. What could only be described as a large statue with a ridiculous face appeared from where it was hiding. Eight long gangly arms rested on a smallish body replacing the need for legs finished off the creature's physical appearance. Its head was elongated with small barbs on its forehead, an ever present smile with two large fangs and red black and yellow eyes that spun around in the whites creating an odd monstrosity.

"Someone needs a mirror," Kai's voice was full of calm as he drew his Katana, purple gravity magic flowing around it.

"Stop screwing around!" Rei ordered. "This is serious! **[Firaga]**!" A large fireball struck the beast on the forehead leaving a small ash mark as the flames died down. "What?" She questioned as the thing leapt from its arms towards her.

"**[Stonestrike]**!" Shirou jumped to the creature aiming his rock covered fist to one of its eyes. The demon just smacked the boy away before he got close to its face as it landed in front of Rei. She stood there shocked and surprised by what Shirou had done. She really had underestimated him. Firion's weapons struck the beast as it turned its head to the man.

"Rei, move now!" He ordered as his weapons returned before he leapt into the air as he sent several balls of spells at the demon. The spells bounced off harmlessly as it reached the young man, however a slice of gravity magic and several meteors denied the hand its target.

"Sorry, but you'll need to wait." Cloud falsely apologized. The hand was sliced directly down the middle as the meteors made several small holes showing that it could be harmed - However it was not meant to be. The hand slammed back together with a clacking sound as the holes were refilled with the stone like skin. The eyes rotated once more as it looked at the two swordsmen. Several ball of darkness struck one of its back hands followed by a spinning ball of flame. Cecil stood with Zidane, their weapons at ready. Before the creature could even turn again, another fist of stone found its way to its left eye. This time it connected and broke through it causing several shards of glass to fall onto the ground. A black hole took the place of the eye causing the demon to growl slowly. Shirou released the stones from his hand leaving it buried in the demons as he jumped back to Rei.

"You're alright..." She stated with surprise as she produced a small Cure spell for the boy.

"Yeah well, I have to start standing up for more than one blow." The glass shards began to float towards the demon before they were burned. Shirou turned to Rei in surprise.

"Consider us even for now." A small smile on her face as Shirou grinned at her. If the demon could show emotion, pissed off would be its choice. It kept one hand on the ground as it raised the others before spinning slowly. As it spun, it became faster and faster sucking the team in. The ones with swords stabbed them into the ground to keep themselves from getting closer to the whirling limbs. Rei and Shirou however began to get closer and closer to the ever present limbs.

"Sorry but hands off!" Kanna called out from a rooftop, scroll in hand. She threw it under the creature as it landed word side down. "**[Tremor]**!" She yelled as the ground beneath the hand shook while the ground became displaced leaving large cracks in the earth. The hand broke off from the arm, falling into the cracks below causing the demon to fall to the ground. Another low growl was released from the demon before Kanna threw her Shuriken around the creature's right fang. "No one growls about my mother," She joked as she yanked the top of the tooth off.

Before it could even react, several fingers came flying off. Looking down it noticed Zidane hacking at its fingers. As it went to grab the teen, he found a holy blade stuck in another hand. "I thought you needed some assistance," Cecil said to Zidane as the Dark Knight kept his sword in the demon's hand. A beam of energy connected to its smile as a gap appeared. Looking towards Cloud proved to be a problem as its barbs were knocked off due to an ax slicing them off. The ax circled around lightly slicing at the armored forehead before returning to Firion.

"You're out of options," Kai drawled as water circled his blade. "Run or fight, your call." The creature growled as it forced the hand trapped under Cecil up causing the man to fall. It leapt into the air landing on several buildings. It had lost, it realized. Perhaps there would be some children to cheer it up and give him back his missing parts.

Cecil recalled his sword to him as he watched the demon flee. "It looks like it's heading towards the tower." He uttered.

"Then, we should head there next," Cloud stated, getting nods from the others. The team ran towards the tower, thankfully barley injured by the demon. But they knew that there could be stronger ones waiting in the shadows for them to make a wrong move.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari, Tidus, Valon, Luka and Wynn ran as fast as their legs could carry. The screams of the Sidoney Cactuar kicked Valon's instincts into overdrive as he raced his way to his teammates, regretting already ever bringing them along. With that scream everyone became frightened by the city and the shadows in it. Perhaps the only person not frightened by either was Hikari. Her face was calm and composed alongside Wynn, though deep down he too was afraid of what laid in the darkness.

_'Damn it guys...I really don't want to do everything by myself...'_ Valon thought to himself as he swore that they ran past the same building twice. "Uhh this way!" He yelled as he made a turn into one of the alleyways, Tidus following on his tail.

"Seems kind of cramped in here." The Ace noted as they began to run single file. As they ran out into another street, a light nearby went out causing the kids to hide behind the calm Hikari.

"How are you not scared?" Tidus asked as another light on the other end of the street turned off.

"Huh?" Hikari tilted her head.

"You're brain working or not? I sad, why aren't you afraid?"

"Oh sorry didn't know you were talking to me." She admitted.

_'She is the only one here who is calm...'_ Tidus thought before shaking his head as another light went off. "So what's your trick to staying calm here?"

"Well...It's not really that scary...No that's a bad way to put it...Umm...How do I explain?" The priestess pondered for a second, her eyes trailing on the ground. "You see...those in services of the gods; especially those training to be the next head of the religion...they have to be...conditioned of sorts...to accept situations like this. We have to remain calm at all times for the sake of our duty. As such, we have to experience certain situations...I guess it would make more sense to say we're soldiers…does that make sense?" The blonde asked. Sadly she made her point as Tidus felt chills run up his spine. Already he questioned the girl's past and if it was traumatic of sorts.

"And I thought summoners from my world had it bad." He muttered to himself before turning to his partner. A small flame appeared in his hands as he looked at the empty street. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he frantically looked around. "Valon, you ok?" He asked causing the slightly older male to drop the flame on his foot.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Nerves could be heard in his voice as he ignored the flames on his foot. Tidus looked unconvinced as he looked at his friend.

_'Valon is hiding something from us, I can tell that much... He still has his secrets I guess.'_

A low growl emanated through the streets. Immediately everyone backed up towards the priestess. The grimoire appeared and she began scanning, trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded like a low tiger growl, ready to pounce on the prey in its sights. A large bang was heard as a creature appeared from the darkness. Angry yellow eyes glared from the shadows as it slowly walked out. It was on all fours and had a dog like build but it was different from the animal. Foul yellow teeth that looked like they could chomp through bone were set in a scowl. A bizarre white face with red painted lines had four horns set in top, two by the sides and another pair near the top. A beautifully handmade tarp sat on its body, being made of elegant silk hiding its metallic body from view.

"Fido was let off his leash I guess." Valon sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight anything..."

"It's...a..." Luka could barely speak, fear was overcoming him. Wynn did what was necessary and stood in front of the boy, wiling to protect him no matter what. Hikari's favored Bow-Sword materialized.

"Guess it's time to take things seriously." Blue flames erupted from the boy's right hand, slightly startling the demon as it stepped backwards. The flames began to form into something, a weapon of sorts. From the flames came a lance of silver and blue. Unlike the ones used by dragoons, the blade was large and triangular shaped, like it could act as a shield for the user, two exhaust points rather visible. At the end of the polearm was a long, rather beautiful scarf of pure zaffre.

Tidus held out his right hand as water materialized into a sword shape. A nasty hook was at the blades end as a red ribbon was tied on to the end of the hilt. The two boys looked at each other as they charged forward, Tidus in front of Valon. Seeing a challenge, the demon rushed forward, its head down as it was ready to impale the boys with its teeth. As both sides neared each other, Tidus leapt onto the head of the beast before flipping behind him. He threw a white and blue Blitzball at his partner who punched, causing the ball to ignite. The ball of flames slammed into the demon's head causing it to roar as an ash mark was left.

"Be quiet," Valon advised as his weapon ignited in blue flames. Holding the hilt firmly the blade began to spin causing a Blue flame tornado. "Ready Fido?" He asked as he released the attack. The blue tornado slammed into the Demon, setting the wooden-mechanical body on fire as it howled into the night sky. Both the boys and Hikari were amazed at the beautiful blue flames.

"Blue flames...the symbol of divinity and resolve." Information about the gods began to scramble in her head, each one fitting into a puzzle. Once the pieces all aligned, Hikari's eyes widen. "Valon...are you..." She couldn't finish her words as the demon appeared out of the flames. Besides the few burn marks the beast was completely unfazed.

"Oh...that's not good!" Tidus screamed as the demon dog/tiger thing began to slam its paws onto Tidus and Valon, trying to squash the men like bugs. Hikari didn't waste time and fired an arrow into the beast's eye, causing a small explosion as oil began to pour out of its wound.

The beast let out another roar as it tried to force the missing parts to float back into place. Noticing the demon was up to something, Tidus did several flips before slamming his sword on its forehead. A minor explosion occurred, igniting the oil on the demon. It cried out in pain again before charging at the boy. "**[Firaga]**!" A large blue fireball slammed into its back igniting the cloth. Another roar escaped its mouth as Tidus hurled his sword at the left horn, cutting it off.

"Sorry!" He called out. "But you should relax and take it easy." A reddish-yellow circle surrounded the fiend as its movement slowed. Flames seemed to burn more brightly as it tried to find a way to get rid of the fires. Hikari watched the battle unfold, a barrier covering both her and the two boy's remained as she studied the movements of the demon.

_'It's rather strong...but also slow...and its defenses...Didn't Mako-chan call these types of demons glaciers for their strong offense and defense but slow movement? Or was it Tank? Maybe I should have paid more attention to her when she was playing video games...'_

It shook its body slowly as it tried to remove the flames, all it did was shrug off the slow spell Tidus sent. It slammed its foot down on the ground, unknowingly crushing its broken horn. It let off another mighty roar as it ran towards the Blitzers again. The boys rolled to the side as Tidus threw another Blitzball at the creature. It rebounded near Valon who punched it back. This went on for several sessions before they performed a combined kick sending it hurling towards its forehead. A large crack began to emerge as the beast growled once more, steam flowing out of its nose.

"Amazing, they managed to crack its face!" Hikari took the opportunity and fired an arrow at the crack. The light pierced the crack and exploded once more. The beast saw that its defense was doing nothing to the opponent's indent of it. The flames were doing the majority of the damage and it had no way to get rid of them. Having no choice it slammed its body into one of the nearby buildings as it ran to escape the humans. Maybe there would be another something else to eat... Like a fat child.

"Remind me to stick to Blitzball." Valon said as he dispelled his weapon before falling onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Seems you need some more training huh?" Tidus noted as his sword, Brotherhood, vanished.

"Maybe. Then again I know I'm doing better than you when YOU first started!" Valon smirked.

"We should go after the demon! It might lead us to the missing children!" Hikari cried out.

"Alright let's go!" Tidus shouted as the group began to leave. "And what do you mean better then when I first started?!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Now the other teams were fighting there hardest, doing everything possible to drive back the demons. Each of the teams succeeded, but we haven't gotten to the Warrior of Light's team now have we? Before we do let's return to the Cactuars who met with one of the other demons.

"DON'T EAT ME I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" Jiog screamed like a little girl as he ran for his life, running faster and faster as a midget demon with scrawny legs and arms was running amazingly fast while dragging a cannon. Another sat calmly on the cannon, it's tentacle like hair blowing in the wind as it cackled in a mechanical tone. Hita panted as he tried to keep up. His eyes widen in shock, as if he was struck with an idea. He stopped running and reached into his backpack.

"Hita keep running!" Varnica yelled in worry as everyone else stopped running, concern for the more child-like member of the group. An object came out of Hita's backpack. It was paper, but a flame was burning bright inside it. It was a paper lantern. The boy rolled his arm, his fingers grasping a wire handle. In mere seconds the lantern was lit aflame.

"Lantern Bomber!" Hita yelled as he threw an ignited lantern at the demons causing their three red eyes to widen in shock. "Run away!" He yelled as he jumped off the string and made a break for it. The others blinked before the dust settled showing the demons growling at them.

"RUN!" Quemar screamed breaking his stoic ways as the team bolted.

"WHO DESIGNED THESE THINGS?!" Ignis shouted as he tried to outrun the others.

Varnica shrugged as he tried to keep up. "Ignore that for now! Keep moving!"

"WE NEED TO FIND VALON STAT! HE AND THAT PRIESTESS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN KILL THESE THINGS!" Flambee screamed out as they rounded a corner. A crossroad stood in front of them, a path going left, the other right. The group skidded to a stop as they looked at both paths.

"Which way?!" Flambèe shouted as the demons neared them. They growled as the one on the cannon wagon began to get off.

"Wait please," Hita said to the demons. "We need to choose where to next," the team groaned as Hita said this.

"Hita... I swear!" Ignis growled out before he noticed the demons waiting for them to make up their mind. "What?"

"Are they...waiting?!" Jiog blinked in surprise.

"See? They aren't all THAT bad!" Hita cheered.

"Ok... So which path?" Varnica asked as he just ignored what was happening. "Left good with everyone?" Getting nods from the others they all walked to the left path... Before screaming and running down it. The demons blinked before they followed the team.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The Warrior of Light back flipped from the large club swinging in from the right. The child that was behind him immediately ran to Terra for safety.

"Hey big and red!" Ace called out as he shot several bullets towards the hulking monster. The creature stared at the man as the bullets ounces off his metallic skin. "Err..." Ace looked down at his handgun in surprise. "That went well?"

"Jolt!" Terra called as four bolts of lightning converged on the beast. "She turned to the child behind her and gave him a small smile. "Tell your friends to hide someplace close ok?" He nodded as ran off to grab his friends. "You would dare scare and harm children?" The young lady threatened causing the warriors to take a step back.

"Oh shit..." Ace muttered. Flames slowly crept on Terra's fingers, slowly enveloping her entire hand. The fires turned into a ball of condensed energy. Holding her arms together the energy of the two orbs combined, slowly growing in size. The Warrior of Light knew this attack and immediately moved to the right. The demon watched the male run for safety, before looking back at the girl, its eyes widening. The fireball grew to immense size, even bigger than the female's body.

"TAKE THIS!" The fireball **[Meltdown]** shot forth at the large demon, colliding with the mechanical body and pushing the demon back with great force until it collided with a building.

"...Girls are scary..." Hunter shivered in fear of the girl as she knelt on the ground, exhausted. Cid placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Best to learn this lesson now kiddo," he sighed with a small smile before a clacking sound resounded from the building. The demon emerged, small scorch marks and scratches all over its body. It turned the wheel on its back before roaring in anger. Cid glared at the creature as he opened his suitcase to multi gun form. "Try this," he spoke as several bullets began to push the demon back as they collided with its stomach. Sadly the bullets did little to no effect as the demon ran towards them. Several of the group backed up in worry. "Cid...I think this is your calling!" Squall shouted as he swung his blade, a massive beam of light hitting the demon, pushing it backwards. Cid didn't take any chances. The Warrior turned to him and saw that Cid had removed his eyepatch. The ex-police officer opened the eye slightly, revealing the right eye to be a rather beautiful gray.

Ace threw out the empty shells of the used bullets before pulling out six silver colored bullets, placing them into the barrel of the gun the gunsman pointed his revolver at the demon. The demon screamed in rage, its roar startling one of the children, the larger one, to unconsciousness.

"BOSS!" Both of the other kids yelled as they ran to his side, seeing that he had passed out.

"Ace! Silver bullet and shotlock to right leg!" Cid's orders were met with confusion form everyone else sans Ace and Squall.

"On it!" Ace shouted as he sent a silver bullet into the right leg. Before the demon could even muster up a roar, several small fireballs were sent at fast pace. "**[Flame Salvo]**!" Ace yelled as the flames lightly burned the demon's leg. Following the fire balls, several bolts of lightning flew from the gun joining the burns on the demon's leg. "And **[Thunderstorm]**!"

"I could do better!" Chantez shouted before turning to her warrior. "Onion, what's with the old man's eye?"

"I don't know..." The boy muttered as he watched Cid. The man was now panting, as if he ran a marathon. The silver haired leader of Cosmos walked up to the exhausted man, immediately catching his back before he hit ground.

"Cid!" Ace shouted as he ran to him. "You really used it..."

"Used what?" The warrior was curious. He knew where to hit the demon and for it to have an effect. How was that possible?

"It's...my right...eye...I can...see...five minutes...in future..."

"How is that possible?" Onion Knight asked, his mind spinning with theory upon theory on how it was possible.

"Sorry... That... Is... Private..." The man stated as he covered his eye once more. "Anyway Chantez, next part was yours."

The girl rushed forward her tonfa ready as the demon groaned. Its feet were weakened deeply and the attack from early still hadn't healed properly. It didn't notice the small snack before it slammed her tonfa into its head.

Chantez jumped to the wheel and sent several bolts of lightning through it, causing it to spin. The wheel moved forward and began to slice into the demon's back.

"I see," The small knight spoke as the group looked on in confusion. "Chantez's spell caused the wheel to move due to a new power source. I suppose that's what happens when you are made out of spare parts." The demon roared in pain as the wheel shredded its back. It tried to grab the adjusting handle but the speed it was going at caused it to be impossible.

The little nun leapt off its back, waiting for the wheel to finish the deed. Sadly that wouldn't be possible. The demon grabbed the wheel itself, its right hand slowly being shredded before pulling the wheel out. A soft growl emanated from the demon. The little nun was scared, but she would be struck by Dahlgrun's lightning before she ever admitted it. And in one of the most epic moves of all time, she stood her ground and said this:

"You want a piece of me?!" Everyone froze.

"What is she doing?" Squall asked Onion knight who looked just as surprised.

"I have no idea..." He answered. He blinked as Chantez held up a hand, magic emanating from it.

"**[Magnet]**!" She yelled as the demon's club arm was brought closer to her. When it was close enough, she jumped on it and ran to the flat end. The demon tried to pull his arm down but it was no use, Chantez's Magnet spell kept the limb in the air.

Seeing an opening Bartz ran forward, his hand glowing white as he leaped into the air. "Cleansing Light!" He yelled in a Cecil impersonation as he threw the light at the demon **[Paladin Force]**. As it connected, Bartz seemed to disappear before he sliced the demon several times with a replica of Cecil's blade. As the final strike connected, he dropped to the floor darkness taking the light's place. "Darkness..." He spoke as Cecil's blade changed to its dark form as he stabbed the beast. "Brink of Anguish!" The darkness in his hand went forward **[Soul Eater]** as he placed it on the demon's body causing it to fly backwards. Chantez jumping off the club as it went crashing into another building.

"There is no way that thing can get up after that!" Chantez laughed in victory, ecstatic that she managed to defeat a demon.

The demon immediately broke through the building, causing the child's laughter to freeze.

"THAT AIN'T FAIIIIIIR!" The nun whined as the demon charged forth. Light took no chances and summoned his blade.

"Lightning!" The man called as he waved his sword causing six blades of light to materialize **[Radiant Sword]**. With another wave the swords flew towards the demon and stabbed his armored skin. Seeing the creature was slightly dizzy, Light threw his shield upwards, slamming it into the beasts face. The man leapt to join his shield before stabbing the creature in the mouth, breaking several teeth. He landed safely on the ground, his opponent landing on the ground with a large crash afterwards.

"That HAD to have done it!" The child with the afro cried out. Sadly, once again the demon broke through the splinters and wood, slowly making its way towards the group.

"What is this thing a TANK?!" Ace screamed.

_'This is getting to be a hassle,'_ Squall thought as he raised his Gunblade as a red aura covered him. With a single step he slammed the blade into the beast's stomach causing it to fall once again. "And stay down."

The attack pierced the Demon's stomach, a growl of pain roared through the night sky. Squall gritted his teeth. This thing was STILL not dead!? Not taking chances the male continued to fire bullet after bullet till the demon would die, but he wouldn't get that chance. A tug on the back of his collar caused the brown haired male to whip his head around, seeing the Warrior of Light yanking on him.

"What are you!?" The wooden club the demon forgot he had swung at Squall, the boy barely able to avoid it if it hadn't been for the silver haired leader's timely intervention.

"You should watch your surroundings," the warrior stated as the lion warrior rolled his eyes.

_'Yes, because yanking my collar is a way to get me to watch,'_

"This is becoming a problem." Nothing was having a serious effect on the demon, every blow was doing little to nothing on the demon, even with powerful spells and tactics happening. "Can anyone use EX Mode?"

"What the heck is that?" The gunslinger's reply was exactly what the summoner's were thinking. This did not bode well.

"From what Squall told me it's like a super form for the warriors." Cid answered. Amazingly he knew. Perhaps Squall trusted him more than he let on? "He hasn't been able to use his…and I take it the other members haven't been able to either right?"

"Onion why didn't you tell me!?" The nun of the Thunder Dragon Church yelled at the youngest warrior, practically screaming in the poor boy's ear.

"There wasn't any point of telling you something I don't have at the time."

"There goes that plan," Squall stated as the demon lumbered over to them.

"Sorrowful waters!" Bartz called as water burst **[Flood]** onto the scene as it slammed into the beast who kept on going.

"**[Stonera]**!" Hunter yelled as several boulders were launched forward. The demon raised its club as it smashed them to pieces. What it wasn't expecting was the area where the warriors were standing to be lifted in the air. The ground rose beneath them as Hunter used a large amount of magic to raise the earth.

"Hunter...what are you doing?!" Bartz screamed, immediately clinging to Squall for protection from both the demon AND the sky.

"Bartz, get off." Squall spoke calmly as he tried to figure out what the boy was doing. A loud bang knocked him out of his thoughts as the demon began to climb the rocky cliff in front of him.

"Now!" Hunter yelled as water began to fall onto the demon angering the beast.

"Sorrowful waters!" Terra called as her flood spell joined Hunter's water technique causing a waterfall. The demon's hands that weren't wielding a weapon slipped on the wet rocky terrain as only the club stabbed into the earth allowed him to not fall.

Seeing an opening, Onion Knight jumped down from the cliff and swung his sword around, slicing the beast in the face. With no way to defend itself due to the downpour, the demon was helpless. As the slashes kept coming the demon felt its arm that contained his club slip. It tried to grab back on to the earth but it was too late. His arm slipped as the club broke into two with splinters flying in the air. The beast fell and smashed the ground below back first. The Onion Knight landed on the creatures head safely before moving away. A groan escaped the monster as it forced its broken body up. Its body was basically destroyed, the damage from before finally taking its toll. With slow steps it made its escape.

"That...was...hard..." Hunter's voice groaned as he let the earth drop slowly. The red head summoner panted heavily, barely grasping for air.

"Hunter…don't every do that again…" Bartz slightly glared as he retained his hold on Squall's leg.

"Bartz, let go already." The man said shaking his leg wildly to get the older man to let go. _'And you're older than me...'_

"Should we follow it?" Terra asked as the children came out of hiding amazed by the skills they had.

"It might lead us to the other children. But still...Terra, Ace, I want you two to remain behind and protect the three we found. Take them back to the door and try to find a way to open it." The Warrior ordered as the gunslinger and Esper nodded.

"Oh that's something I can go for!" One of the children yelled.

"Right, Kids!" Ace shouted to the children around him. "You are with me!"

"Why do we have to follow a guy who did nothing?" The larger one questioned.

"Because if you don't," Ace's eyes went dark as an innocent smile appeared on his face. "I will show you the true power I have..." The kids shivered in fear before Ace was smacked on the back of the head. "Ow. T-Terra?"

"Don't be mean." The girl said before leaning down to address the children. "We will keep you safe ok?" A sweat smile appeared on her face causing the kids to blush at her beauty.

"Yes ma'am!" Both of the children wore happy smiles.

"So why do I have to stay behind?" Ace asked turning around to face the group before noticing they had already left. "... Really guys?"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Was it a good idea to leave them, Light?" Cid asked. Light nodded

"Ace can protect them along with Terra's magic. Ace's shot locks are powerful but seem to use a fair amount of magic and his regular bullets were not effective. I am certain the kids will be safe with them.

"So all we need to do is follow the demon blood tracks and it will lead us to the missing kids. That's your plan?" Hunter was walking with his hands behind his head, looking down at the small drops of black liquid.

"Do you have another suggestion?" The silver haired leader turned his head slightly towards the younger male.

"Nope." The boy shrugged. "It's just...what makes you think that way?"

"It's not so much of thinking as it is feeling. I'm following my instincts and planning to adapt as the situation changes."

"So you're gut tells ya what to do and you wing it." Hunter summarized.

"...If it helps to make it understandable then yes."

"Don't worry it makes sense..." _'Though I don't really like the sound of it... Sounds like you could get into trouble doing it that way.'_

"Seems the prints are heading to the tower." Squall spoke up as the group turned to him.

"He's right," Cid agrees with the younger males words. "So let's move it. I have a bad feeling about this."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Are they gone yet?" Hita whispered as the group hid in an alleyway. They were tired, hot and for some reason covered in feathers. Not one of Ignis' finest moments.

"I guess," Varnica answered. "How are you guys holding up?"

"I am a mess!" Jiog softly yelled. "I am covered in these...These...Clashing feathers!"

"He's fine," Quemar smirked. "But we are lost now..."

"Yes we can see that." Ignis spoke up, annoyed that one of his plans failed. "Should we head to that tower?"

"Best plan you have had in a while." Flambèe said. A loud bang from the wall next to them caused the team to jump. From the wreckage and smoke the two demons and their ride emerged. Their faces were burnt and feathers had joined their odd hair. Perhaps one part of Ignis' plan worked...

"Not again..." The group groaned as they stumbled onto their feet. They were getting really sick of this.

"Everyone, fire spells let's go..." Flambèe halfheartedly spoke. Small red flames appeared in their hands before they were snuffed out by lack of mana. "This... Might be a problem..." The group took a step back before they realized they were trapped due to the wall behind them. "Gentleman... It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise," the group closed their eyes awaiting their deaths.

The demons got closer, their wagon making a sound. Their cannon was lit... Escape was impossible.

"I think it is our turn dearest sister." A male voice sounded from the rooftops. Daring to open their eyes, the Cactuars saw two silhouettes on top of a nearby building.

"So it is." A female replied before they leapt off the roof. As they fell, the male brought the female into his arms as a black material covered them becoming a drill. It slammed on the ground in front of the two demons causing their ride to topple over. One was crushed underneath the vehicle while the other fell into several bins.

The drill split open revealing it was a cape as two teens emerged. They were dressed very similarly, wearing a black butler suit for the male and a similar design for the female with a dress instead of pants. The male's outfit had the cape, the female had a mantle. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at the boys as a generated wind from their attack blew their dark brown hair. The female held her long locks back with a red ribbon while the male kept his short and fashionable.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" The team yelled at the duo. "IF YOU TWO COULD DO THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU GET OUT YOURSELVES!" Well most of them yelled.

"Hello Sigmund and Sieglinde!" Hita waved to them causing the searching team to glare at him.

"We apologize-it wasn't out intention to become demon food." Sieglinde spoke. "We have been looking for a way out for... How long dearest brother?"

"At least a couple of days, dearest sister." He noticed the demon that wasn't flat was coming to. "Allow me." His cape extended as it caught the demon by the chin bringing it to face height. The twins looked at it sternly before Sigmund threw it to the ground. "Leave now."

The demon looked up and noticed the intent to kill in the human's eyes. This wasn't meant to happen. The last twins that faced it and it's other self got beaten but these two... What horrible humans! It made its way to the wagon but was knocked away by the cape. Seeing that it had no choice but to leave it's other half, it ran away.

"The tower..." Ignis spoke as they watched the demon leave. "That's where it's headed."

"Then that's the next place." Flambèe looked at his team along with the newcomers. "Valon will be happy to have you two back." The twins smiled but said nothing knowing how their captain acts. From the corner of his eye, Flambèe saw something odd. "Hita..."

"What? They aren't using it." The odd boy along with Varnica and Jiog flipped the wagon. "Besides this makes it easier... And it's cool!"

"Hakan will tell you to hand it over for purification when we get back," Quemar spoke as he grabbed the handle of the wagon. "You know that right?"

"As long as he gives it back afterwards I'm fine with it."

"Alright, everyone on board!" Flambèe ordered as they bordered the wagon. "When you're ready Quemar." With a nod, the stoic teen ran forward at a surprising speed. The group were surprised he was even able to move the machine considering the weight.

The flat demon stirred slightly as its eyes turned back on. It could feel a connection to its other half, sending a telepathic message to say it was alright was all it could do. Now it just had to wait for...

_**SPLAT!**_

"Quemar, did you have to run it over?!"

"Had to make sure it was dead!" Was the reply as the team headed for the tower, hopefully to reunite with their leader to tell and show him the good news.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari, Tidus, Valon, Luka and Wynn ran even faster, their feet created rhythmical beats on the ground, like drum sticks colliding to a drum in perfect synch. The pathways were widening with each turn of the block, the air growing denser with each step that several were already panting due to how tick the atmosphere of the place was.

"Are we getting closer?" Luka asked. Valon shook his head in response.

"Maybe? I honestly have no idea."

"We are." The response of the female priestess was met with shock. "I know we are, the demonic energy is causing the change in the air. The denser the air, the thicker the energy they are releasing. It's either all of them together...or one of them..." The slight grim expression on her face was enough to tell the boys they were about to face something big.

"Great... Try to be responsible and crap like this happens." Valon groaned. Tidus patted the man on the shoulder shaking his head.

"Stern... She must be nearby!" Luka shouted. "She always liked higher places. Let's go!" The boy sprinted off to get to the tower quicker to his friends and watchers annoyance.

"Luka...Wait up!" Wynn yelled at his friend as he sped up. Hikari, Valon and Tidus followed suit, each knowing the boy was heading into a dangerous place. Luka continued onwards, the desire to see his little sister flooding his mind. The mist turned to fog; the further he ran through the closer the brown haired boy was to the tower, the light of the tall building piercing through the dense haze. The wind was like cold sickles cutting through his throat. The stone beneath his feet turned to wooden planks. The sudden change caused him to stop and gasp. Brown eyes widened.

The tower was old.

"Luka, don't run ahead!" Wynn chatzied before seeing the change of scenery. "Whoa..."

"Anyone else get a really bad feeling?" Tidus asked as he, Valon and steeped on to the wooden floor.

Two catwalks stood above them made of the same wood. They led into separate rooms, if only there was a way up there...

Soft giggling echoed through the area. The group was on edge. Whose voice was that? The haze of power was slowly evaporating, like a cloud dispersing. The tower was seen in full view, though the darkness still partially hid the interior form the eyes of the heroes.

A young girl came out of the mist. A simple white dress covered her body while a white ribbon held back her brown hair. "Hide and seek," She whispered, a type of darkness heard in her voice.

"Stern?" Luka whispered, before he could take a step forward. A loud roar was heard behind the girl. A damaged lion/dog demon stood behind her. It glared at the humans that ripped off its horn.

"Fido wants to go again huh?" Valon spoke as he summoned his weapon once again.

"Ugh...guys..." Valon and Hikari turned to Tidus, his eyes staring at the sky...except they were filled with uncertainty and fear. "Up." Red-violet and Hazel both looked up...and wished they hadn't. Above them at the two crossroads above them were the multiple handed demon and the large red one with the wheel on its back.

"Ah shi-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" The group instantly turned around at the noise of a female's high pitched squeal, only to see a group of blitzers running their way. In mere seconds Hita and Jiog were latched onto Valon for dear life, Quamor dragging the cannon along with Varnica and Ignis just panting.

"Hey Captain!" The team yelled. "Look who we found," pointing to the twins sitting on the wagon. Valon's face upturned into a grin as he approached them.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum!" The captain yelled, ignoring the demons. "Good to see you again," the twins smiled in response.

"Ahh Valon." The leader turned to see Tidus pointing his sword at the demons.

"Really... I can't talk to my missing teammates for one second? I hate demons!" A blue fire ball was launched at the two demons, the larger one picking up a demon with three eyes and tentacle like hair and hurled it at the flames. A mechanic scream was heard as the demon burned to ashes.

"... Can I keep the wagon now?" Hita asked, now that there was on one to claim the vehicle.

"Not now," Flambèe said as the two larger demons jumped to their partner and the young girl.

"FOUND YOU!" Each of the demons and humans looked up into the sky, seeing the nun of the Thunder Emperor Church with a massive grin on her face, slamming her tonfa onto the giant red demon's head. The demon roared in annoyance as Chantez landed in front of the group. The other warriors and summoners gathered on the two walkways looking down at the three demons.

"Everyone!" Hikari yelled, jumping up and down, a smile on her face as her allies appeared.

"Rosebud, Cecil, Cloud!" Tidus called out as the three mentioned men smiled at their excitable friend.

"Tidus!" The three shouted, causing the Warrior of Light to look down as well. The sight of Tidus made his heart glow. Finally...they were all together...

Valon frowned as the he looked at the gathered warriors. _'Great... I'm going to have to team up with them after this... Not on my watch.'_

"You ok Hikari?" Zidane asked. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"We never laid a finger on her!" Flambèe shouted. "...other than kidnaping her but we never hurt her!"

"Good, cuz if you DID..." Shirou growled as stone began to gather around his left arm.

"Shirou that's enough!" Hikari puffed out her cheeks.

"They kidnapped you, idiot!" Rei shouted. "Shirou is allowed to yell as much as he damn well pleases!"

The roars from the demons stopped the conversation. "We are arguing here!" Rei summoned a fireball that struck the multi limbed creature causing it to flail around. It slapped the giant red demon towards the edge of the wooden platform. Before the beast fell, it grabbed one of the arms of the multiple limbed one, causing both of them to topple over the edge.

"Yes, the annoying to beat one is gone!" Hunter yelled.

UHm...that chick is kinda scary..." Flambee sweatdropped.

"And I gotta work with that?" Valon muttered.

"Let's play..." The whisper of the child behind them broke the attention of the humans form themselves onto the child.

"Stern, what are you saying?" Luka questioned as he took a step forward. Before another step could be taken, the last demon rushed forward intent to kill in its eyes.

Varnica grabbed the kids by the shoulders and pulled them out of the way. "We are leaving now! Sorry kiddos but we can't put you in danger." He led them to the wagon and placed them on board.

"But my sister!"

"They can save her, trust the captain!" Flambèe said placing a hand on the kids shoulder. "Valon, we are leaving now!"

"Get any kid you find out of here! That's my one order!" The man said keeping an eye on the demons while giving his team a thumbs up.

"That's the signal! Guys let's move out!" Quemar took hold of the machine and ran out with the twins, the kids and the other members. Hikari turned to the demon standing behind the girl. Through the priestess' red-violet eyes, she could see a dark shadow around the girl. She could barely make out the presence of the shadow but to her, it looked like a fox. The orbs narrowed as Hikari summoned her bow-sword.

_'This is it Hikari. Analyze the situation. Demon type: Machinery and wood. Physical. One is possessing the girl. The other two look to be injured though. Most likely the others doing. Now...where are the other children?'_ Hikari looked towards the tower. _'Could they be in there?'_

A Blitzball breezed past Hikari's head smacking the forehead of the lion like demon. Hikari broke out of her thoughts as bolt of lightning struck the ball back downwards. "Um question? How are you guys going to get down?" She directed the question to those standing on the catwalks. Several of the summoners and warriors looked down and grimaced. However, there was one in particular who decided now was the best time to do the worst thing imaginable.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Bartz's cry of anguish caused the demons to glance up at him.

A low growl escaped the four legged beast as it glared at the screaming young man. "I am not going down there," Kanna called out. "Can anyone get rid of it?" The beast dragged its left front foot on the ground as it charged forward as it leaped towards where Bartz was standing. Its jaw grasped the metal railing, its claws grasping the catwalk. It pulled itself upwards as it looked at Bartz who shivered in fear.

"Uh help?" The young man whispered as the thing charged at him. The Warrior of Light took action, smacking the dog with his shield a few times. Seven swords of orange colored light materialized **[Radiant Sword]** around the warrior. With a flick of his wrist the seven swords flew like arrows and dug themselves into the eyes of the demon. Another roar was released as the beast slammed its paws down on the walkway. The metal creaked before it collapsed onto the wooden path. The team groaned in pain as the beast leaped to the other walkway and did the same.

"That's one way to get down," Rei complained as the dust settled. "Now... Get off me!" The team on the newly collapsed walkway had landed on top of a certain black haired summoner. Hikari ran over to her allies, grabbing onto Shirou's right arm and lifting him up. "Are you all okay?" The black haired boy grimaced, pain slowly wracking in his body.

"Yeah we're-" He stopped. His arm was being clutched to the female's chest. A dark blush ran across Shirou's face.

"You're not okay your whole face is red!"

"I-I'm fine!" The boy stuttered before he pushed the girl down as the four legged beast jumped over them.

"Thanks Shirou," she smiled as Tidus' brotherhood sword took off the other horn.

The demon bellowed as it returned to the little girl's side. Hikari couldn't help but pity the girl. She wanted to help her, but to do that she had to get close. But how could she? Her right fist began flexing.

_'Maybe...if I send a pulse of Reiki into her body...the demon might run out...but...'_ Doubt clouded her eyes. "Could I do it?" Blonde hair swayed everywhere as she shook her head. "No…I'm the only one who can..."

"You hesitating?" The girl turned to see Valon with a frown on his face. "I don't get it, you're not scared of the demons but you're scared of failing."

"It's not like that..." Spells crashed against the beast as another roar was heard.

"Why are you hesitating? I don't think I get it."

"I'm just frightened that I'll mess up... It's..."

"Then focus, think of it as a goal. You can't score if you don't strike it... Sorry for the Blitzball terms Glowworm." Hikari blinked. His words actually got through to her. Focus on the goal...A small ball of wind formed in the female's right hand.

"I need to get to her...but that stupid demon is in the way..."

"Let us handle that thing, you and your partner handle the thingy," Valon charged forward intend to pierce through demonic flesh in his mind.

"I can do this." Hikari told herself as the demon was thrown behind her, the team rushing towards it. Instead of following the others, Light stopped next to her. Hikari dare not look at him; she knew he was angry with her, as usual. A hand was pressed onto her shoulder. Soft gasps exited her mouth as she looked up at the warrior. His eyes were rather...soft...not as cold but... had acertain warmth to them.

"You can do it. You would not be my partner if you did not possess the capacity to save even one life."

"T-thank you," she said to the older male as she took a step, towards the demon possessed girl, her hands glowing softly with Reiki. Her steps progressively got faster before she rushed towards the demon and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her forward.

"Bear with me." The priestess pressed her palm into the child's body. A heavy cry of anguish escaped the child's mouth, though the cry was of demonic nature. The eyes of the child, which were once a beautiful zaffre turned black, glaring menacingly into the priestess' sunset colored eyes, who did not falter in her quest to free the child. The demon could barely take it, the Reiki being forced into the child's body was driving it out. In retaliation the possessed child squeezed her teeth into the right shoulder of the priestess. The blonde bit her lips to keep herself from screaming, focusing with all her might on the Reiki wavelength she was forcing into the demon's spirit. No matter how much the demon made the girl bit into her she wasn't going to give up. She came this far, there was no way she was going to stop now!

A black fog slowly crept out of the child, the harsh bite the priestess had to endure lessened. Finally the fog completely exits the child. The little girl groaned before passing out in the priestess' arms, Hikari held her close and caressed her hair.

The Warriors were finally having an effect on the dog like demon, throwing wave after wave of attacks, slowly chipping away at the demon's life. No matter how much the demon tried it couldn't hold its own against the twenty present warriors. All it could do was be beaten to death…and wait for its life to be rejuvenated at midnight.

"Later Fido!" Valon twirled his lance around, winds of flame dancing off the lance until swung the tomahawk lance down onto the demon, the blue flames erupting on the demon's body, slowly burning the large demons' body till nothing remained but cinder.

"Well that's one problem down!" Tidus placed his sword on his shoulder, looking up at the final demon, or rather two demons. Their bodies trembled wildly. How could they stand against them all? The twin demons turned to the fog that manifested from the child's body, as if looking for help. The silver haired leader observed the demon's sudden glance and turned around.

His summoner was sitting before a black fog that began to slowly morph, her right shoulder bleeding massively, the blood trickling onto the ground. Why wasn't she healing herself? Where did that fog come from? And what of the child? The warrior ran to his partner's side**.** The blood was trickling down her back also, dying the once beautiful ivory blouse in crimson. The fact she wasn't healing herself and was shivering caused him to worry for the girl before him.

"Why are you not healing yourself?"

"I…I can't….pain…" She was holding the little girl with all her might, daring not to let go so long as that black mass was there.

'My game…' The voice of the black smoke cackled. 'My game…' The fog turned into something that was not fog, but solid mass. In place of the fog was a beautiful white fox. Most if not all of the group was captivated by the white fur that reminded them of moonlight. Odd black markings were on its body, going from its face to its seven tails. Despite the beautiful appearance that captivated everyone, Hikari's eyes widened.

"No…a fox…a divine fox…impossible…demonic energy is running through it!"

'You ruined…my game…' The telepathic voice was soft, but it sounded like a child crying. The warrior took no chances. He tried to grab the priestess but she thrusted the child into his arms. With shaking arms her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the Star Ocean Bow-Sword.

"T-Take her!" Hikari struggled to stand, the pain of her right shoulder sent a burning jolt through her body.

"Hikari, what is going on?"

"I was wrong…that fox IS the one possessed!"

"**You ruined MY GAME!**" The roar of the fox ravaged the entire area; a large gust of wind that would threaten to bring down the bridge was enough to get the warriors and the summoners to run off the bridge. The tails of the fox stood on end, the black marking glowing.

"I think this girl was a vessel for the fox. That white fur represents divinity, it's a god of sorts, it might have hid inside the little girl and then whatever possesses the fox possessed the girl." Planks of wood shook and cried out, the anger of the fox radiated throughout the tower. In that instant the city began to light up. Neon signs and lanterns turned on at the cry of the child fox. Everyone closed their eyes till the massive lights passed. Hikari was the first to open hers once she realized the lights had died down.

Her heart froze. That tower was not just a tower. There were lightings lining up the entire tower on each shelf.

Strapped to those now burning lights were the missing children.

The warriors were stunned, even the more stoic ones showed surprise on their faces. The summoners that were present began to feel sick.

"Oh man…Hita was right….They ARE being used as a power source!" Valon declared.

"**They all lost. All of them. Each were caught by the seekers. We light the city. But then the lights go out. Its dark. Sooo daaaaark…**"

"So they're scared of the dark and that's why they light this city up? Man talk about your messed up stories." Kai stated as he focused on the fox.

"**The darkness...Will not come to us. It shall not come, so long as there is power...**" Pure energy visible to their eyes drifted off the demon. "**You shall power this city...You have now lost!**" The fox's cry came as a sonic boom, rattling the bridge even more to the point the waves it was making was surely going to make the bridge collapse.

"I'll distract it, please get her to safety!"

"Hikari wait!" It was too late, a magic circle generated under her feet. The circle acted as a force, propelling her towards the fox, almost like she was skating there. Once she was near it, another blast of Reiki energy entered her palm. The pain of her right shoulder caused a slight pause, enough for the Fox to whack Hikari back to the warrior, but not before the female touched the fox's tail. Light leapt for the girl and caught her in his arms, pulling her to his chest as he landed on a collapsing part of wood.

"We leave now!" He ran back to the team as they ran to the exit, the corrupted vixen following closely.

"**You will not escape!**" The beast called out as it lunged towards them as they left the wooden area. Before the beast could touch them a drill rushed towards it, slamming into its side.

"Our apologies captain," The cape stated as Sigmund emerged from it. The team stood behind them as the cannon smoked.

"But we couldn't stay away," His twin answered.

"Do me a favor guys," Valon said taking Stern into his arms. "Take this girl and get the others from the tower." He handed her to Sieglinde as Luka held his sisters hand.

"Stern... Thank you," he whispered.

"Go now!" He ordered as the fox began to stand on shaky legs. "Oh and Hita was right!"

"WHAT!?" They yelled as they left. The demon back on its legs as it let out of a bark of annoyance. The Cacutars and the kids paled as they went faster to find another way in.

The teams ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The Blitzers were the first to safety as they were the closest to the exit. The second ones to follow them was the team Cecil led, and the final ones were the team Light had chosen to travel with him. The Warrior of Light and Hikari were the last ones that needed to be safe, but they would never get the chance. The Fox unleashed one final roar, the shock wave was strong enough to rattle the bridge to collapse. Everyone could only watch in horror as the bridge fell, the falling bodies of the Warrior of Light and Hikari causing several hearts to crush.

"Hikari!" Several members yelled. A roar was heard as several ashes floated in the air as the lion demon came back fully healed.

"**Midnight has struck,**" The fox stated as the multi limbed demon and the red wheeled beast jumped back to their teammates. "**Those who have fallen shall come back. May our game continue for all time...**" The beasts roared in triumph causing the group to take several steps back.

"Great, it's back." Squall dead panned as the beasts took several steps forward, power coming off them in spades.

"**The game shall begin once more and shall never end.**" Black ruins engraved into the demon's skins to show their new found power.

"Huzzah, an easy win," Kai frowned as they took several steps back, their skin paling once before they ran for it, knowing they did not stand a chance against the improved demons.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Cold. It was so cold. Hikari could barely feel her limbs, let alone her body. The only sense that would response was her ability to feel, though she wished she couldn't. She disliked the cold. Why was it so cold? Where was she? The last she could remember…right…the demon was a fox…a divine fox…a constellation…its name…Vulpecula…why was it here?

Pain wracked through her. Her other senses were coming online. At least she wasn't dead. If she did die…yeah that's the last thing she needed. Knowing her mother she would kill her again and this time she would disappear instead of dying again. Not a happy thought. She could hear something echo in the distance, but she couldn't tell what. The priestess in training tried to open her eyes.

Light…there was light everywhere…and it was painful on her already throbbing head. Gaining headaches during every single battle lately…

'Why me?' a single thought ran through her head. The female groaned in aggravation, her head colliding with steel.

Wait…steel?

"Are you awake?" A rather stern, yet oddly welcoming voice penetrated the darkness of her mind. Hikari tried once more and this time the light was lessen by a significant amount, enough that she could see what was going on.

Hikari was on the back of the Warrior of Light.

The female gasped, shooting her head up. That wasn't the wisest of actions as doing so only made the female sick, so she rested her head back onto his shoulder. For some reason he wasn't wearing his cape. Another shot of pain jolted through her right arm. She solved the mystery of the missing cape; it was being used as a cast for the female's right arm and wrapped around her injured shoulder.

"Light, what's going on? Where are we?" Hikari groaned as she held her head in pain.

"The bottom of the tower," Light said as he climbed the steps. "I was able to move you inside, thankfully. Once I have I used my cape and your necktie to help stop the bleeding. I'm afraid my medical skills are quite lacking and I do not have a potion on hand. Even though we fell quit the distance, I was able to recover quickly, and I have decided it would be best to keep moving. As for the demon, it destroyed the area upstairs."

"Oh..." The warrior continued to climb the stairs. "I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologize - it was not your fault." The man stated as he jumped over a piece of rumble. "You did not know about the girl having an animal in her."

"It's not an animal, it's a spirit. A lesser god. She is known as Vulpecula... I'm sorry I don't really know anything else about her."

"But what is she doing here?"

"Uhm...Vulpecula is a constellation in the heavens. If she fell...it couldn't be by accident. There is a legend that says stars will go out in the night sky, everything will be blanket in darkness. Once that happens, it signals the end of the world. Vulpecula, as one of the constellations, has a symbol of herself in the night sky. If the stars hold her sign were to vanish...then she would have fallen to Mundeus. I think she hid to protect that fact..."

"Then are you suggesting that something is happening for a star spirit to fall?"

"It seems that way... I... Need to think of a way to free her... She has to go back to where she belongs..."

"Then we need to hurry," the man sliced through a piece of metal leading to another room. "You think of a plan and I will get us out of this place."

"...Are you...still angry with me?" He didn't reply to her questions. "I can understand if you still are. I didn't listen and instead did what I thought was best. It wasn't right."

"It's awfully disturbing how easily you can admit that."

"What?" The silver haired leader continued up the pathway.

"You admit you're mistakes far too easily; as if you expected the outcome and rehearsed it. Tell me, why do you set yourself up for disappointment? Why do you not have faith in the plans you create?"

"Because...everything fails whenever I am around. I'm a jinx; I never make the right decisions."

"A jinx, you are not. And your decisions? Everyone makes the wrong choices."

_'Though, my choices are usually the correct ones.'_

"But..."

"That blue streaked boy, Tidus' summoner. Didn't he tell you to not hesitate?"

"He did..."

"One of your faults is your inability to believe in yourself, but you're quick to believe in others. I wish to know this...but I have yet to earn that privilege. Earlier today, Cecil said something that caused me to think. This whole time, I have doubted your trust, even when I have made questionable decisions. That was unfair of me, and for that I apologize. You helped bring me back into this war so I could help my comrades, and yet I have taken you for granted. I discarded your feelings, nor have I held up the end of my bargain."

"What bargain?"

"I made a promise to let you find clues on your sister. I have not given you that privilege yet. And for that you must feel ashamed at me." She wouldn't say it to him. No matter how much she tried to bring herself to ask, she knew she would be brushed aside and so just went with it. She didn't blame him if he forgotten and she told herself she wouldn't feel upset over it. She still wasn't because she was able to listen to other people, but she found no information through gossip. "I can firmly understand you willing to rebel. You are entirely in the wrong, for I am as well. You have not earned my trust Hikari," His words were like an arrow, straight and true, that plunged into her heart, making her already worthless mindset to worsen. "And because of that I wish to start over."

This was it. He was going to leave her. She failed as a summoner. She knew she would. She knew from day one she would be worthless. His next few words were going to prove it.

"I wish for us to be true partners." The harsh critique that the priestess was expecting never came. His words were calm, soothing, they were kind.

"I...I don't understand...I thought you were angry with me...that you hated me..."

"Anger and hatred are not always hand in hand. Do you always assume people who are disappointed with you appall you?"

"...Yes. It's always been like that for me. People who are angry with me abandon me...or worse...I can't say I blame them though..."

"Is it tough for you to talk about?"

"...A little..."

"Then I won't continue this conversation. Instead, let's begin with the basics of a partnership. For instance, Hikari...Do you require help with your swordsmanship...or are you hiding your true potential with from me out of fear?"

"The latter," Hikari admitted as they exited the tower coming towards the destroyed bridge. Light began to jump from rubble to rubble slowly as he looked for the safest route. "Light, what's your favorite food?" The warrior turned to look at the girl on his back who blushed deeply. "I couldn't think of anything to ask about your fighting style."

"I...never thought about it...I only focused on Cosmos and the War."

"Then that was a stupid question."

"...Someone once told me...there are no stupid questions..."

"Did they also say only stupid answers?"

"Ironically yes, they did." A soft giggle erupted from the priestess.

"Who were they?" A small smile as Light recalled those days or at least tried to...

"A friend. And one of my first allies."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Zidane groaned as he was slammed into a nearby building, the situation had just turned from bad to really horrible. The large fox had bought back her 'servants' for a lack of a better term, the Cactuars had vanished, apparently gone to save the kids, and Hikari was in the bottom of a pit with their leader.

"Great, just great," Zidane groaned again as he barely avoided a wooden club. "Has anyone been able to hurt these guys?!"

"No," Bartz called out as he and Hunter ran from a certain four legged beast. "Nothing is working!"

"Coming from...A Kid ...That...Means a lot!" Cid spoke as he was being juggled along with Cloud, Shirou and Chantez by the multi limbed demon.

"LET GO OF ME YOU OCTOPUS FREAK! I DON'T WANNA PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!" Chantez yelled as she tried to smack the limbs of the demon, only for her lightning to rebound back to her each time. The demon chuckled as the girl was hit by her own lightning. It wondered why it did no damage but shrugged the thought away; it had more humans to play with. It rolled its eyes as it looked upon several of the warriors who were struggling to face the twin and its leader.

"Not without burning them to a crisp..." The female hissed.

"Damn. Cecil, can you focus on holy spells?!" He yelled to the Paladin who was dodging the tails of the vixen while Kai tried to slice through one them.

"I'm not exactly sure how useful it would be on them!" The man shouted as he was blindsided by one of the tails knocking him into Kai.

"We are not winning..." Kai grumbled as Cecil quickly got off of the crushed male. "Dammit-wait..." Gray eyes widen in realization. "Yo Cid!" The ex-cop turned to the darker haired swordsman. "Cast Thunder!" Kai threw his katana into the air, It only took a second for Cid to catch onto Kai's plan and in seconds a rune appeared above the katana, lightning striking the blade. A large flash of light blinded the demons, even several members of the Cosmos gang.

The light died down and the demons opened their eyes. The children and adults they were playing with had vanished.

"**It's okay...we'll keep playing and playing...**"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"We need a plan..." Zidane whispered as the group hid in a nearby alley way. They were battered and bruised but thankfully not bloodied.

"Yeah and what do you want us to do?" Kanna hissed. "We already told you nothing works on them now."

"If they are demons..." Shirou whispered. "Then they should be easily injured to Chantez's lightning or Hikari's powers.

"Stupid demons are made of wood!" The nun crossed her arms and sat down, crossing her legs in annoyance.

"Chantez started exorcism training once she summoned me, and that was only three months ago. She's still new to it."

"Great. How long has Hikari been training?" Kai asked.

"..."

"Shirou?" Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Eight months ago."

"What?! That's new!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What do ya mean?" Zidane asked.

"Himemiya Priestesses start training when they are kids. Why would Hikari start so late?"

"Because the REAL head stepped down at the last minute." Rei answered.

"Hey Rei-"

"No use hiding it. Rumors are Himemiya had to learn what her older sister learned in ten years in the span of six months." Hunter blanked as his face paled.

"Uhm...there are rumors that...well uh...their training is...pretty brutal..."

"You don't know the HALF of it..." Shirou shivered. Midnight blue eyes witnessed one of the female's training sessions...he was actually surprised he only had the nightmares for a month.

"It has to be. The Himemiya temple is pretty small since they serve a lesser god. To make up for their lack of acolytes the family trains ten times more than any other religion to the point they can take out small armies." Rei explained; her arms crossed as a light green aura eclipsed her and Firion, the bruised and small cuts slowly vanishing.

"Interesting... Who knew the Glowworm had to survive a nightmarish training." Valon spoke as he sat on top of a nearby trash can. "By the way, my flames aren't effective against them either now that they are fireproof due to those engravings...Man this is a bother."

"And why does it matter about your flames?" Rei asked curious by what the boy meant.

"He means his flames could take out the demons," Tidus explained. "He was trained in the church of Vulcan, right Valon?"

"Nacluv, Tidus and yeah I was."

"Nacluv...the Royal Family of Australius are his Acolytes...the Flare Dragon King. And Hakan the Priest of Azure is there. And you're flames are blue..." Rei muttered as she glared at the male. He sighed as realized where her thoughts were headed, scratching his head in the process. "So you figured it out then?"

"Figured what out?" Cloud asked as Rei pointed at Valon.

"The grandson of Hakan, am I correct?" Valon gave a sarcastic clap as he looked at the girl.

"Congrats, you want a medal?" Several summoners and warriors went wide eyed, specifically the ones who were more hyperactive and emotional.

"WHAT!?"

"Wait, you mean the guy Hikari's been trying to meet was a summoner all along!?" Bartz exclaimed.

"Names Valon Niran Alexander; Priest of the Fire Crystal Hakan Niran's great-grandosn to be exact."

"And the next in line to be the-" Rei was vastly interrupted by a glare and a slight flare up of the boy's power.

"Like hell I am! I ain't lettin' no relic write my story!"

Tidus nodded his agreement. "No one should be allowed to write someone else's story. Just seems wrong to me."

"But it is your duty isn't?" Cecil asked getting causing the fire user to snort.

"My story is my own. I am not taking any responsibility for something that isn't how I live."

_'Great. Now we got another brat...' _Squall rolled his eyes at the fire user's response.

"Okay, so even with the grandson of Hakan, we STILL can't beat those things?!" Kanna yelled. "So our only hope IS Hikari?!"

"Let's face it. We're doomed." Kai declared.

"Looks like it," Cid muttered. "Always knew I would go down in a fight," the older man admitted.

'Looks like I'll be seeing you soon... My love.'

"I'm not going yet! I want to ride a helicopter! I want to see lady Theodora and I have a job to do!" Chantez yelled as she ran out of the alleyway and looked the demons straight into the eyes. "For Dahlgrun!" She yelled as she ran foward.

"Chantez!" The others yelled.

"What is she thinking Onion?" Squall asked the small knight.

"I... Don't know but she has no strategy what so ever... This is seriously bad." Placing his hands around his mouth so his words would be louder, he began to yell. "CHANTEZ GET BACK HERE!"

_'Sorry Lady Theodora... I didn't keep myself safe.'_ Thoughts rushed through Chantez's head as she avoided the twin demons and ducked under the large red's club. _'I guess I would have said the evil one isn't a demon in my report though... Just an evil priestess who believes in an evil goddess.'_ She slid underneath the four legged demon's stomach before leaping onto one of the multi limbed demons arms. She ran to the back of a palm before leaping off towards the fox, electricity charging in her Tonfa. _'This is going to hurt...'_ Lightning covered the girl's body before a yellow aura took over.

"THUNDAGA!" She screamed as her body launched a bolt of lightning at the vile vixen. The sound of thunder rumbled in the night sky as the bolt struck its target. Chantez screamed in pain as her magic level fell and her body began to take damage for the spell.

The vixen stood still as the spell struck it. After a couple of seconds the bolt finished as the girl who sent it fell to the ground. A black mark on her neck was all the damage the thunder spell had done. With a bark, she ordered her servants to surround and kill the girl. Before they could even get close to the girl, a swarm of meteors struck the large red one she called Liver Taker. A small child stood in defiance behind her minions, they slowly turned to face the child.

"Sorry I didn't help Chantez." Onion apologized to his weakened partner. "But I am here now. So leave this to me."

"...stupid..." The female groaned, before passing out.

"I know," the knight said as he ran past the demons to the girl and placed her on his back. It was an odd sight seeing a kid lift another but he didn't care. He had to protect his friend. He ran past the demons as they ran towards him. Bullets and spells were launched from the alleyway to distract the demons as Onion escaped.

"Now what?" Squall asked as he lowered his arm, small amounts of steam rising from it.

"I don't know. Chantez was able to harm it but she knocked herself out... We would need an EXBURST just to beat them. But we don't have that." In an instant, a batch of zaffre colored arrows wished through the air and landed onto the demons, each howling in pain as the Reiki acted like poison to them. The vixen was injured but not enough for it to derail it as it turned around. Behind it was the priestess and silver haired leader.

"Their alive," Cloud said as the group looked at Light and Hikari, the latter who's now had another Reiki arrow ready to launch.

"Did we miss something?" Light asked as the demons turned to them.

"I'd say a lot." The female sweatdropped - "But I think for now we better run again…."

"And how do we do that?! We barely outran them the first time!" At Onion's remark, the priestess revealed four ofuda card bookmarks. Throwing them out to the demons, they stood in awe as the cards began rotating in midair around them.

"Spirits of the four corners, elements of the divine, imprison the beats within the circle! Demon Binding Circle!" The ofuda cards spun faster and faster, turning into four balls of light. Lasers shot out of the spheres of zaffre, connecting with one another till a cage formed around the demons. The fox took little time to react and slammed its tail into the dome it was encased in, only for the dome to vibrate, but not shatter.

"So other than run what now?" Valon asked.

"J-just run, me and Light have this." The group nodded as they ran away from the sealed demons.

"Are you sure you have this Hikari?" Light asked making sure the girl could handle this.

The female turned back to the demons, each baring an angry glare, all pointed at her. "On second thought...maybe we should run and regroup..."

"Very well," the man picked the girl up and placed her on his back as they ran towards where they could see their team. As they began to catch up, the vixen slammed her tails into the barrier shattering it as shards of magic fell to the ground. She grabbed the twin demons and placed it on her back as her minions ran after them, or in the case of the multi limbed beast, leap after them.

"More hiding huh? Can't say I disagree." With that, Tidus sped up before kicking the door open and letting the group in. When they were all in, he closed it without the demons noticing. The demons looked left, then right, but all they saw was an empty alleyway, and so continued on. The gang gasped in relief before they turned to the right, sitting there was the Cactuars with the kids.

"Hello!" Hita yelled as he waved to the newcomers who awkwardly waved back.

"Hita stop yelling," Flambèe ordered before turning to Valon. "All kids are here captain. Nothing is remaining in the tower... We just need a way out now..."

"The kids? In the next room. Varnica is healing the ones who were stuck here for the longest." Quemar stated. "Tell us you found a way out?"

"Sorry, we've been trying to fight the demons and then find you guys." Tidus said getting groans from several members.

"Well we did find something interesting. Turn around." Ignis replied as Valon tilted his head, doing so along with the others. Behind him was a picture, sort of like newspaper ads. In the middle of the pile of papers pinned on the wall was a picture of sorts, depicting five beasts, four in each corner and one in the middle.

"No way...are those..."

"The demons we fought." Cecil finished.

"Liver Taker," Onion knight read out an image of a demon with a wheel on its back. "Blood Taker," A four legged lion dragon dog that seemed to glare at those looking at the image. "Oil Taker," Twins that sat on a dragon that looked rather terrifying. "Child Taker," a multi limbed beast stood on two legs its arms looking ready to tear things apart.

"Is this where the head demon got the idea from?" Rei asked as she looked at the demons carefully. They looked more real them the ones they had fought. Terrible replicas perhaps?

"What's the one in the center?" Shirou asked causing Rei to look closer at the image. It was a fox with nine tails looking loyal and noble, flames ready to defend its home.

"Oshira-Sama?" She read confused. Why would something with a noble name like great white lord be working with demons? Unless it was like Vulpecula and was possessed.

"I think I get it." Hikari mumbled. "This is a story. I think the demon took the concept of this story and turned it into reality."

"Taking the concept as a story and ranking up the concept till it reached real life tale. That's powerful magic right there…" Cid muttered.

"I don't know of any magic that could do something like that!" Kanna huffed.

"Hey…Hikari…" The blonde turned to the black haired fighter. "Didn't your dad…"

"He did…he created magic that could turn a story concept to reality. He even gave it a name. A magic that allows a person's mental image, their heart, overlap reality and create a pocket dimension of sorts. A domain of influence, Fantasy Station. I think that was the name of the magic…."

"Is it replicable?" Cid asked getting a frown and head shake from Hikari.

"Dad thought the spell was dangerous especially when my mother wanted to learn it." The mere mention of Hikari's mother learning the spell caused Cid to tremble, a horrible imagine forming in his head of the consequences of Mana EVER learning that kind of Arcana. "He said that if you couldn't control the spell that the user could get trapped inside if it. He placed the notes somewhere safe. Anyway, I don't think this is exactly the same."

"What do you mean?"

"If this was a Fantasy Station then we wouldn't have been able to enter. Each station follows a set of rules, and if the demons only wanted the children the station wouldn't have let us in. I think this is an off shot of the spell...a weaker version but the main rule applies. We can't leave until the source is eliminated."

"And that fox is the source right?" Rei growled.

"Vulpecula is the only one who could do a spell this large and vast. But even her power must be running out soon. I think a large blast of Reiki will knock her out and remove that black fog from her body."

"So it's up to you again," Rei sighed getting slightly annoyed that the girl had to solve all of their problems. _'It's starting to get annoying.'_

"Sorry," Hikari apologized. "But I'm the only one who can...Unless Valon wants to." The man placed his hands up in a 'don't look at me, it's your job' position.

"Hikari, is there a way I may assist?" The Warrior of Light asked his stoic impression as strong as ever.

"I don't know. In truth I don't know how I am going to perform the necessary blast unless I-" Red-violet eyes widen, as if an idea struck her.

"Unless what?"

"Teleportation!"

"Pardon?" The silver haired leader raised an eyebrow to the girl's word.

"Where are the children? I need to speak with them!"

"Whoa chill, what have you got planned!" Valon raised his hands.

"Something that everyone will need to pitch in and help." Hikari declared as she brought out her Grimoire, the pages flying wildly till they landed on one. "Excellent, I got plenty of paper and pens!"

"Hikari?" Shirou nervously muttered.

"This plan requires everyone to make two sheets of Ofuda cards!"

"Uh Hikari, didn't the last time you tried this you took out several walls of the temple," The immature members snickered for a bit before realizing they were going to be blown up if this failed.

"It was an accident! It was Mako-chan's fault anyway."

"What was Makoto doing there anyway? She's a dead zone personified?" Shirou muttered.

"Hikari…" The blonde turned to the silverette. She knew why those aqua orbs were looking at her. Was this going to be the same as the train?

"Not this time. Because only I, the demons and Vulpecula will be in the line of fire."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"We passed this building already," the glasses wearing kid said as Ace, Terra and the children passed a skyscraper once again.

"No we didn't," Ace declared. "We are going the right way."

"You said that three times already," the red scarf boy spoke up getting a stern look the treasure hunter.

"And we are trust me," a snort was heard from the chubby child getting causing Ace to glare in response.

"Boys enough," Terra said sternly getting the younger boys to look at her with respect in their eyes as if she was their favorite teacher.

"Yes Miss Terra."

"Sheesh...they'll suck up to Terra like a bat out of hell..." Ace mumbled. Though he couldn't blame them. Terra was a rather beautiful young lady, despite being only half-human. A soft cold wind blew around the area causing the group to shiver. As the breeze was felt by the group, Ace discreetly went for his handgun. The wind felt unnatural to him, as if something dark was using it as a message, a message of death.

"**New players**," a female voice called out form the darkness causing the children to jump and hide behind Terra. She gave the boys a smile as she patted the scarf wearer on the head before her face turned serious. Fire burned in her hand as she used as a light. Ace ran behind her as he watched the area behind her. "**Will you pay hide and seek with me?**" The voice called out before pale blue flames rose from the ground and surrounded them.

The balls of flame danced around the humans in a hypnotic fashion. Around and around they went, getting progressively faster as they danced in the darkness. Ace yawned as he watched them, his eyes drooping before he collapsed in the middle of the street along with the kids and Terra.

The corrupted vixen stalked out of the darkness, followed by her minions. She was lucky that there was still energy she could use. The fat one and the older would make a good meal but the power coming from the other two children would be put to good use.

Before she could get close to the group, a bullet found its way into her eye. "Gotcha!" Ace shouted as he stood up along with Terra. The kids were thankfully still asleep. Blood dripped onto the floor from the surprise attack as the fox growled darkly. As she took another step forward, an arrow of reiki stabbed into one of the twins causing a high pitch scream.

"Ace! Terra!" Hikari rushed out of the shadows along with the summoners and warriors.

"It's about time you guys turned up!" Ace spoke as his shots missed the targets. "Can one of you guys get the kids out of here?" Tidus nodded as orange illusion of a clock appeared over him. He seemed to disappear with the children before he came back, his sword slicing through one of the twin's tentacle hair.

"Sneak attacks seem to work!" He yelled as he back flipped over the Liver Taker's club.

"Ace! We need you and Terra to take the children and return to the hideout we established. The Cactuars will explain everything, just follow their league! This is something I am asking so please!" Hikari begged the treasure hunter, something he hasn't seen in a while. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"You know I would do anything for you my cute priestess!"

"We are on it," Terra said as she picked the children up into her arms and ran from the battle, Ace firing shots as he tried to protect her.

"Now what?" Tidus asked as he flipped over another club strike.

"S-sorry, but it's the only way for the plan to work." She explained as she barely avoided the horns of the Blood Taker. He turned around and ran the rest following afterwards, the demons snapping on their heels.

"We are pushing our freakin luck!" Kai declared.

"Shame I don't have my bike," Cloud muttered as they neared the tower. The rubble made it impossible to enter the way they had ran out. A hole was located near the side as if someone blew up part of the wall. Oddly enough it was shield shaped just larger as someone had used a technique several times.

"In we go!" Hikari shouted as she dived though the hole, the others following closely.

The demons tried to follow but couldn't as they were too large. The vixen hissed before jumping over the rubble. The twin demons were able to follow along with the multi-limbed demon. Liver Taker and Oil Taker looked at each other. The mechanical dog like demon was the first to try. Placing one paw on the rubble, the demon steadily placed its weight on it. It waited, then sighed. It placed another paw on the rubble.

_SNAP!_

The rubble collapsed. Blood Taker's eyes widened. It looked down, it was hovering in midair. Looked up, realizing it wasn't standing on anything.

The sound of a demonic messenger falling echoed through the tower.

Liver Taker looked down as its partner fell to its apparent doom. It shrugged before it went back to the small hold and placed its club in. With fury it made the hole larger so it could fit through. It placed one foot through and then another as it walked into the walkway.

Unfortunately when Light made that hole, he was standing on a piece of metal that could support his weight along with the other members. As soon as Liver taker placed one foot on it, it collapsed under his weight causing him to join Blood taker at the bottom.

Bartz and Zidane looked at each other as they watched this. "Is this a cartoon or something?" Zidane asked as they looked back to where the demons fell.

"Hey guys. The dog and big red are dead!" Bartz declared as several sighed in happiness.

"So the tank and glacier are goners..." Hunter smiled.

"Unless the fox manages to bring them back for round three..." Kai replied.

"Don't jinx it!" Cid yelled. The said fox narrowed her eyes as she howled in response as she awaited her servants to return. Nothing happened for several seconds as she felt her connection to them was erased. She growled before barking as the last three demons charged forward, except for the Child Taker who leapt. The gang continued to run towards the center, each remembering their role in the plan. One mistake will not only cost them their chances of saving the children, but also leave them wide open for the possessed fox.

Child Taker latched onto the tower before turning his body to face the ground. When its body was fully turned, it leapt towards them or spherically Hikari and Light. Before it could reach them, Shirou drop kicked the beast by the side of the head causing it to fall over the railing. The demon latched its arms onto the catwalk to keep itself from falling.

Kai, Cloud, Tidus, Valon and Squall ran towards the multi limbed demon. Once they reached him they began to hack at its fingers.

"Alright, stage one is a go!" Cid declared. The twin demons lunged towards the swordsmen as the sliced off several fingers, Hunter, Valon, Terra and Rei burning them as they flew into the air. The swordsmen moved out of the way as the demons fell over the edge. They clung to one of the Child Taker's arms as they began to climb upwards.

"Going down!" Tidus commented as a Blitzball struck the Child Taker's forehead with quite a bit of force. Tidus continued to strike the ball against the demon's face before he launched it down with a powerful kick causing a minor explosion. The demon let go of the edge making an odd sound as the Oil Taker twins screamed in terror as they fell into the abyss.

"Cactuars-1, Terror Twins-0!" Tidus declared as he hi-five his summoner.

"Just leaves one more," Kai commented as they turned to the fox.

"**My game isn't over. It shall never end.**" It spoke as its female voice took a demonic tone underneath.

"Sorry pal but's it's game over!" Tidus yelled. At that instant Hikari jumped over Tidus and landed in front of the fox, a ball of Reiki rotating in her left hand like a tornado.

"Now!" Slamming the ball into the vixen's body, the ball exploded, sending the demon flying backwards.

"Begin the plan!" Light ordered as the fox slammed into the ground. A terrifying growl was released from its mouth as it forced itself up. Its tails moved in a hypnotic movement as it launched several flames of blue white flames from the tips.

Before the flames could reach the group, a barrier materialized. The flames struck the barrier as they became absorbed. The fox barked as an odd symbols appeared in the barrier. It let off a growl as it backed away slowly. Hikari walked inside the barrier staring down the possessed fox as the black markings grew thicker, nearly turning the fox pitch black.

"Vulpecula…hold out for a little bit more..." A sad smile replaced the disturbing determination on her face. "I'm afraid I am really going to hurt you."

The vixen roared as she stood over the girl, her left paw ready to crush her. Her ear twitched as something was thrown. She dodged as a written piece of paper floated in midair. Several more joined it as it surrounded Hikari and the fox creating a secondary barrier. Hundreds of those thin papers floated in the air. Hikari pulled out another one form her pocket and held it high into the air. The floating ofuda's froze, each beginning to glow a zaffre color. Up in the nearby buildings, the children that were freed form the mechanical contraptions holding them hostage were praying.

"This is from all the children who care for you and want to save you!" Hiakri called out. The demon snarled as she looked for a way out from the ofuda barrier. Spheres of energy, the same color of blue as the barrier rose from the children's prayers. "Supreme Fantasy Dance!" She called as the spheres vanished one by one.

Seeing no attack, the vixen summoned more flames on the tips of her tail. As a flame appeared, an orb of zaffre blue slammed into the tail causing them demon to yelp. Spheres appeared from every direction as Hikari focused her magic to teleport the orbs. More and more of the orbs collided with the demon as dust began to cover the barrier. The group watched tensely as the sound of screams and explosions filled the air.

_'Hikari,'_ Light thought as he gripped his sword tightly. He blinked and adjusted his grip on his sword as a beam pierced the barrier. A Vixen shadow seemed to reappear inside the beam as it rode inside into the night. The kids watched awestruck as they waved to the fox. They knew that the fox was the real Vulpecula, the true bringer of dreams. She barked happily realizing the children had forgiven her moment of weakness as she was carried onto the stars.

"Hikari!" the team yelled as they ran to where the dust had settled. A sleeping Hikari peacefully laid there in peace as a quite inhumane scream was heard before it vanished into nothingness. The sound of something breaking filled the air as a bright light enveloped the city.

The light consumed everyone, even the children in the buildings. Light held onto Hikari's body, determined to shield her from whatever was to occur.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hikari slowly opened her eyes as she felt something holding her, she noticed Light was holding her gently yet tight enough to protect her. Looking around she noticed that everyone around her was fast asleep. She looked up into the sky and noticed the constellation of Vulpecula was shining beautifully in the Australius sky as if she was welcoming her saviors and children to the world of dreams. Seeing as they were safe and the children were free, Hikari slowly closed her eyes, a smile one her lips as the horrifying quest was finally over.

The sound of boots echoed through the now destroyed sector. The feet stopped in front of the sleeping group. A heavy sigh echoed.

"A troublesome grandson and a troublesome priestess…"

**End of Chapter 19**

**Oh man this was a workout for our brains XD**

**Well anyway this chapter is in tribute to an amazing OVA called Kakurenbo. It's a horror OVA created for Halloween and I really wouldn't suggest watching this in the dark! Either way great OVA and we decided to borrow the demons and plot from it and add our own touches! **

**Now before I forget…if you are curious to what Hikari looks like…well thank LadyJuxaposition for the book cover because it features both Light and HIKARI! And a friend of my awesome co-writer has done a pic of two of the Chaos Summoners, Strengir and Beriah! So if you wanna see that go to my deviantart page, should be on my homepage, click favorites and scroll down till you see "Commission for Darby and Friend!" And there you go! Beriah and Strengir, and I have commissioned LadyJuxa to do the Cosmos Summoners so you will be seeing them soon! Our beloved tsundeRei is coming up!**

**Now remember about the stories TV Tropes page! You can get to it on my homepage and can add stuff if you are familiar, hell I would appreciate it! XD**

**Alright well then read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews the fic will die!**


	22. Flames of Beginning

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**Alright time for review replies by ME and KOOPA! First three by me and the last two by Koopa...blame word for the loss...IH ATE WORD IT KEEPS DELETING MY STUFF! KIDS, NEVER GET 2013!  
><strong>

**JFai: You got it, the Fantasy Station was based off of the Reality Marbles but aren't as complex to understand as TYPE-MOON's. XD So the ship is called USS Reirou huh? Nice XD And you're really liking the Warrior of Light bashing huh? He is justified since Hikari and the other Summoners are suspicious but at the same time he's not. Believe me he will kick himself once he learns the reasons for their attitudes and personalities, and come to remember a lesson he forgot in the cycles he was forced to return too. **

**LadyJuxtaposition: The Fantasy Station is VERY powerful magic, reality warping magic basically but anyone could do it but only for a limited time due to a person's MP since it will drain a LOT. And technically Valon ISN'T part of the Main Royal Family, but the Branch Family that controls the crystal. So he is royalty but isn't. Also, you don't need a tumblr account to ask me questions! XD I have it set to where anonymous users can ask me stuff and so long as you state who you are I will be able to answer the questions. In truth I kinda forgot about them…but I shall answer them! **

**CapitalClassShip: O_O YES A NEW READER! I love new readers! So easy to corrupt…muwhahahahaha….okay yeah that's a looooot creepy when you're by yourself….And you know about Kakurenbo…YES!**

**Tsubasa Hikaru: *takes the cookies* thank you! It's alright that the review is late. (You just made the deadline I think?). Answer time! Surprised we finally have all the members? These are the important guys, I think soon we will have to have sheets upon sheets of paper to remember all of the NPCs. Well, I f I think what you think and you think what I think about Light and Hikari, then you already know what's going to happen unless I think what's going to happen is different from what you think and... And... You broke my brain. Unless I think I broke your brain. First major victory? Yeah, we can count it. Tanks for reviewing.**

**Kiiroi Senko: It's alright, we all know how hard it is to learn to ride Pandas , so just put the saddle back on and review when you can. (Yeah I have no idea either.) Lavish affection on Hikari? The boss has been trying that since chapter 1. More affection to Hikari will cause her to go even more moe... I think. Speaking of Hikari her bond with Light? Yeah I have nothing that won't count as spoilers. Valon's rebel attitude... What to say about it? Nothing that you haven't really said already. I'll order the Zettai Ryouiki for Rei... Considering she is a Rin expy, grade Z? That might be a bit too obvious though... I have an idea for massive Dere Dere but... (Pictures evil image of the boss) that will have to wait... Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XX: Flames of Beginning**

Hikari groaned as she rolled over. Her body was sore, her right hand twitching slightly as she slept. Sunlight stroked her face as she rolled away from it. However she rolled far too much and her body met with the hard, cold stone floor.

"Ow!" She cried as her eyes fluttered open. Looking around she noticed she was in a white room; a large window was open as a breeze blew in. Looking down at herself she noticed she wore a white hospital gown with various white bandages covering parts of her arm and a few Band-Aids on her face. "A hospital? How did I get here?"

"You always wake up on the floor glowworm?" Hikari recognized the voice and turned around. Valon was on an empty bed next to her, bandaged up like she was. Red-violet eyes blinked as her head turned to look around the room. All the summoners were in the room, each in their own bed asleep.

"How did we get here?" She asked the fire user who sighed.

"Gramps found us, guess he learned I was missing and came after us." Gramps? Does he mean? She had to confirm. Swallowing slightly the girl looked at the hazel

"Valon, are you...Lord Hakan's grandson?"

"I thought I explained this...Wait that was to the others. Yeah I'm his grandson, like I really care though." Valon placed his arm on his leg and held his face with his right hand.

"Why not?"

"My life, my story, my way." Hikari could feel a sort of animosity towards the grandfather that was world renown.

"Do you...not like priests?" A small kind of sadness began to fill her heart. Valon scratched his head, watching the female priestess lowered her head as she sat on the ground.

"It's not like I don't like them, more along the lines of being FORCED to be one..." Hikari's eyes widened slightly at his words. They were similar in a way.

"You really want to live how you want to?"

"Blitzball is my love, gramps and the family doesn't understand. Why does family get to decide what we do? It's our life yeah? Screw our responsibilities!" He shouted.

"Must you be so childish?" The two teens turned to the source of a voice. A man looking to be in his early fifties walked into the room. Brown skin marked with odd tribal flame like tattoo's stood at the doorway. Black hair, bangs and all, pulled back into a short, low ponytail held tightly by a blue ribbon.

"What you want gramps?" Valon asked as the old man sighed, remorse in his eyes.

"Still with the hostility, Valon?"

"So what do you need?" Valon asked again causing then man to let out another sigh.

"I wanted to check on you and the other summoners. To give my thanks to them but I see they are still asleep except for you two." Hikari blanked. There he was; the priest of the fire crystal, the servant of the Flare Dragon King and Royal Family of Australius. Her tongue felt like lead in her moth. She couldn't speak, she was mesmerized. Even though his power was under a seal, she could FEEL the pressure of the man's power around her.

_'I hate perception...'_ The girl mentally whined as she felt stiff, her body trembling lightly. She had to tell him, she had to tell him why she was here. But how could she when she felt afraid and more timid than usual?!

"Are you alright girl?" Hakan asked as he watched the girl shiver.

"I-I-I'm..." She stammered. Hakan blinked before he noticed the others were shivering slightly.

"It's not cold is it?" Valon faced palmed before he figured it out.

"Pressure gramps!"

"Ah yes. My mistake." Hakan acknowledged his grandson's words. Focusing his power the pressure collapsed, the room returning to normal temperature, granting Hikari the ability to breathe.

"You get on my back about not controlling my power and here you are trying to kill her..." Valon muttered bitterly.

"Remember who you're speaking to?" His voice was soft, but the force behind was enough to send any man chills down his spine. Hakan felt he was tolerant with Valon's attitude but now the boy was taking it too far.

"Thank you," Hikari breathed. "I have a letter for you from Cheveyo-Shishou."

"Cheveyo? If he wanted to talk to me, he could have sent a letter by mail or told me to go there or vice versa. Why send priestess-in-training?"

"You know who I am?"

"Miss Himemiya, I apologize for going through your belongings but we had to know who you were in case you were a threat. My apologies." The black haired priest bowed slightly.

"Oh no I understand." Hikari raised her hands in defense. With the missing children of course security would be tight. The female blinked before she realized something important to her. While on the ground the female bowed, her forehead touching the cold floor along with her hands. "I'm terribly sorry please forgive me for speaking so casually!"

"It's fine," the man said. "I get enough of that from my students." The blonde raised her head slightly as Hakan glanced down at her. A heavy sigh escaped Valon as he turned to the female on the floor.

"Glowworm, a lot of unmentionables were on that floor...so get up..."

"Unmentionables?" Hikari mumbled before realizing what he had meant. Leaping off the floor and back onto the bed she blushed as Valon snickered to himself.

"It's not funny," she pouted as Valon continued to snicker.

"I will speak to you once your group has awakened. You will meet me in the main office of the temple where the fire crystal resides. I expect you to be there within three hours." The dark blue eyes of the man pierced the timid girl's red-violet orbs, making her sink a bit into her bed.

"Y-Yes sir!" Hikari's body stiffens under the words of the priest. The blue streaked male scoffed in response.

"Valon, when they wake take them there." The man turned and left the room. When he was gone and the slight pressure had vanished, Hikari took a deep breath.

"So that's Hakan. Shishou said he was difficult to get along with."

"You haven't lived with him. Trust me that was easy going for him." Hikari's jaw dropped. If that was him in a good mood, then what was he like normally...Or even worse, in a bad mood?

"Uhm...Valon...how would you feel up to leaving Australius for a bit?" The girl's question threw the boy off guard.

"Leave? Well it would be good to see some more of the world... But I can't just leave the guys. We did just get the Twins back and I want to see them when they wake up. But I do want to leave before gramps yells at me again... Why you ask?"

Hikari twiddled her thumbs. "You see...I was only supposed to be gone for two weeks…and that time is nearly up. If I don't return in time my guardian is going to be mad at me, or worse, come hunt me down herself and head-butt anyone who stands in her way..." Hikari could see it now - Haruka going batshit insane trying to find Hikari, dragging Makoto along, fighting bears, demons and anything else just to find the blonde. "That and school starts back up and if we are going to travel again I need to request temporary leave with the school board alongside Shirou and Rei."

"So why tell me this? It doesn't seem to have to do with... Oh no." Valon slowly figured what was happening. With him summoning Tidus and these guys being the other summoners... "Hell no! I want nothing to do with this! Us teaming up was a one-time offer. Not interested!"

"P-Please we need to have all the summoners!" Hikari waved her hands like a hawk would its wings. Her face was distraught at the words Valon spoke, she had to convince him.

"My life, my story, my way. What part of that confused you? Besides why do you need me anyway? You have nine members why do you need ten? I could easily have mine and Tidus' parts filled."

"But what if Tidus' wants to join?!" A flicker of resentment shined in Valon's eyes. That would be an issue. From previous experiences with the blitzer, he realized he and Tidus can't be far apart. And Tidus hasn't seen his buddies in who knows how long. But Valon couldn't place his trust in people he just met, even if they helped save the fifty missing children and helped free that divine spirit.

He sighed as realized he was in a no win situation. "I'll see what Tidus says. No promises! This sucks... So much for my way of life..." He mumbled the end as he stared at the ceiling, annoyance in his eyes.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Speaking of the missing children, they were each enrolled into another wing of the hospital alongside the twins Valon fought so hard for. Both of those twins demanded to be in the same room, and thus the room arrangements made by Lord Hakan had to change as the siblings were rather insistive. In the room shared only by them, the siblings were sitting together on a single bed, reading a book held by the male.

"Turn the page please dearest brother," Sigelinde told her younger brother. He nodded as he turned the page. The elder smiled at the younger as he did so, she trusted him with her life and she knew the feeling was vice versa. Placing a finger on the back of his palm, he flinched slightly before he looked at her.

"Dearest sister?" Sigmund asked, confused why she touched him. She knew that he didn't like to be touched without being told first, so why did she?

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I'm sorry if it..."

"No, it's fine, you wanted to see if I was over that experience." He sighed as he closed the book. "I'm sorry dearest sister; it seems I still don't like being touched... Except by you of course." The smile on the sister's face was met with a similar expression on the brother's. If people didn't know better anyone could mistake these two as lovers. At that instant the door to their room opened.

"Are you two alright?" An older women's voice asked, kindness and worry laced in her tone. "We are really sorry. We didn't get your message until last night." She was an older woman with deep tanned skin and dark blonde hair. A metallic eye patch was over her right eye. She was dressed in a black, purple and grey dress that was easy for the early twenty looking woman to move around in.

"Sylphiel. Did HE send you?" Sigmund asked the new woman. Unlike the venom in his voice towards everyone else, he showed similar kindness in his words as the woman. A soft nod was the woman's answer.

"Lord Aias was worried about us wasn't he?" Sieglinde asked.

"He was; it surprised us when we found out about it." She chuckled softly to herself as she recalled her friend's faces...Who knew Nero could look that shocked.

"Is it just you or..."

"They sent me as well kids" another person, this time a man, entered the room closing the door behind him. A rather tall and well-muscled looking man came through the door. Heavily tanned, the man wore a gray dress shirt over a black vest with matching colored pants, shoes and a red bandana that covered his forehead and part of his messy black hair. A rather blank expression was on his face, red eyes hiding the discomfort he felt at having to wear this kind of attire.

The twins sat up straighter as they looked at the man in front of them. "Jecht!" They shouted as the man laughed at their reaction.

"Sorry kids, we really should have known huh?"

"Yes you should have." Both twins answered at once, blank expressions on their faces. Jecht sweatdropped at how in sync the two were.

"That is still as creepy as hell..."

"You have been with us..."

"For a while now..."

"You should be..."

"Used to it by now." Jecht looked annoyed by what they were doing. He hated it when they would talk one after another. It freaked him out at times.

"If you guys are done doing the creepy twins thing. Anything to report... His majesty is forcing me to ask this now." Venom was not hidden at the words 'his majesty'. Jecht still hated the man for what he had done the last time. The twins exchanged glances, disgust obvious in both of their blue eyes. "Besides the basic facts that his experiment worked-"

"Vulpecula was affected by the black mass-"

"But it was purified by the Himemiya Priestess-"

"His plan worked-"

"But only halfway as the black mass couldn't possess her."

Jecht sighed, scratching his head. "I would honestly say let's go for a drink since his plan failed but you lot are too young and..." Red eyes scanned the eye patch wearing woman next to him.

"And?" Syphiel asked waiting for the Chaos warrior to continue.

"We all know you can go a bit...What's the word? Psycho at times. I do not want to see you drunk. No offence."

"None taken."

"Alright then. So you guys will be released later today and we need to go get the others. Nero's havin' a fit and Golbez needs backup to handle him." Jecht explained as pictures of said individuals came into his head.

"Is he annoyed that everyone else is out?" Siglinde asked. A nod was his reply, causing her to sigh. "Shouldn't Beriah and Strengir be there?"

"His Majesty sent them out to test the summoners," Sylphiel explained. "I don't exactly see why... Why give away who some of the summoners are?"

Sigmund shook his head. He had a feeling why they were sent out but it was too easy to tell. "So they are heading back, at least Nero can calm down a bit."

"Not really. He's pissed. His opponent is weak and the broad is stronger than she lets on." Jecht answered with a gruff.

"Our reports on our opponent," the female twin spoke up. "Did you get them?"

"The young man who is paired with Jecht's little boy?" Syphiel asked to confirm. "Yes we did. You have been watching him carefully haven't you Jecht?"

"He's got talent in Blitzball, I'll give him that. In a fight... Kid will get destroyed."

"Speaking of-" Sieglinde began.

"Who is your opponent Sylph?" Sigmund glanced at the blonde haired woman. The older women crossed her arms as she tried to remember what she was told.

"A man known as... As... I don't remember his name. But it's there in my head and it sounds familiar somehow."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Within three hours the entire group was awake and reunited. While it was a chore to gather everyone into the same room, let alone pulling several form their beds because it felt nice, the Cosmos Group in its entirety walked through the hallways of the grand cathedral, following Valon and Tidus. Behind the large crowd Zidane, Bartz, Ace and Shirou moaned. They were sadly yanked from their beds, or had the beds yanked from under them by a pissy black haired tsundere, so they were on the groggy side.

"Dammit, why so early? We had the fight of our lives last night..." Shirou whined as everyone marched forth.

"It's eleven o'clock." Rei deadpanned. "And do you really want to keep a religious head waiting?"

"Good point," he yawned. "So what do you think this is about anyway, other than the saving children thing?" He finished quickly as he noticed Rei was about to open her mouth again.

"Well there is the package Himemiya needs to deliver. Maybe we'll finally see what is inside it." It's been bothering the black haired female the entire trip. Whatever the parcel was better be damn worth it. Sure it was an excuse to leave the village, and helped the group find the other summoners, but there must be some other reason behind Hikari delivering it.

"This is it," Valon said as they came to a large door. An image of an enormous flame was inscribed onto it, a serpent coiling around the fire finished the image. "Don't anger gramps alright, Tidus couldn't walk for a month." The Blitzball players shivered at the memory.

Who knew it was possible to turn fire into a white color?

The team paled slightly as sweat dripped off their foreheads. It was heated in the temple for the monks to train in. For outsiders however it was hotter than the dessert outside. Valon knocked on the door as flames erupted from either side of them. Several members jumped at the sudden appearance of the fire.

"Come in." Hakan called out as the doors opened on their own.

The office was rather simple in design, a few bookcases here and there, candles instead of normal lights and a large statue of a serpent like dragon sat behind the head priest. He was overlooking several of the reports that the police had given him. Kidnapping was usually in their portfolio but with demons added Hakan had permission to look at the information.

"First off, allow me to thank you for saving the children. You have done us a great service with what you have done." A slight huff left the priest's mouth. "Now," The head of the church entwined his fingers and laid his chin on his hands. "May I ask WHY such a large group was trying to get into the church two days ago?" At his words the blonde priestess stepped up from the group.

"Because of me."

"Yes, the letter from Cheveyo. Why do you have such a large entourage though?"

"We just got bigger as we left..." Shirou muttered.

"Interesting..." The man gazed at the warriors, some of them twitching at his gaze. _'Just like the boy that insulted my church...By mistake of course due to that nonsense Valon spoke of. Perhaps there is some truth in this 'Cosmos'…'_

"Tell me, did you bring the letter with you? I am curious what Cheveyo needed." Right on cue the girl materialized her book and flipped to the page containing the letter. Instead of pulling out what everyone expected, she pulled out a bookmark with a blue ribbon. Within seconds the ofuda card changed into a package. It was as large as her book, yet it was covered in wrapping paper, strings and a letter on top. The priestess set the parcel onto the man's desk and backed away slowly.

The man slowly opened the package; taking the time to examine the shape, the packaging and everything else about the object. "Interesting," He mumbled to himself as he revealed several items of no importance to the group apart from a letter. Hakan opened it and read through it, taking several minutes to absorb the information. He placed the letter slowly as he closed his eyes. "Interesting," He said once again.

"What's interesting?" Valon asked. Hakan gave his grandson a look.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of the priesthood?" The hazel eyes glared at his elder.

"I don't. I was just curious."

"Then don't be curious on things that don't concern you." The elder spoke. "Is there anything else?" Valon gritted his teeth at Hakan's words. Hikari shook her head sheepishly.

"N-no sir…"

"Then you are all dismissed. Get out." A harsh glare met everyone's eyes. In mere seconds the group was outside of the office, the doors slamming shut in their faces.

"Well he was a cheerful fellow..." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Guess the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Chantez inquired.

"The Priest of the Fire Crystal is a hard-ass because he is over a hundred years old." Cid answered.

"Wait, if he is a hundred..." Tidus went through the math in his head quickly. "How old are you again, Valon?"

"... Next question," Valon said as he walked away briskly. Tidus, Zidane and Bartz looked at each other as they tried to figure out his age.

"My money is on 30/40/60!" The boys shouted at the same time as they argued back and forth about it.

"I'm eighteen!" Valon roared before shifting his gaze to Tidus, who had his hands behind his head, grinning. "And you knew!'

"Sorry but this is much more fun!"

"I hate you all," he mumbled. His eyes flickered, a smile replacing the frown. "Oh right by the way, Glowworm has something to ask you Tidus." The man began to walk away waving a hand behind him. "If you need me, I'll be with the Cacutars." When he was gone, the Blitzball ace turned to the priestess.

"Will he be alright?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, so what did you want to ask me?" The female priestess blanked. What was she supposed to ask him?

"Will you be joining us Tidus?" In who knew how long, the Warrior of Light finally spoke up.

"Of course!" The young man said with a large smile on his face. "Did you need to ask?"

"No but I had to ask." The man let a smile slip. Finally the entire team had been reunited.

"Tidus, what about Valon?" Hikari asked.

"Gah..." Tidus slowly turned around, slumped a bit. "Even if I said yes, convincing him will be like trying to teach a Hypello to speak like a human..."

"Hypello?" Ace muttered to Kai who shrugged.

"Is there a way to get him to join?" Light asked. He would not fail because a summoner refused to cooperate.

"It's nearly... No it would be impossible. The Cacutars might know but they won't tell us and they would tell him what we are up to."

"Maybe we just need to appeal to him." Kanna suggested.

"But how?" Zidane slumped.

"That... I don't know." Tidus admitted. Everyone went into deep thought. Hikari however, thought back to the conversations she had with the blue streaked male. Despite his hatred for the so called plan laid out for him, he seemed determined to save the kids, despite two of his own being part of the kidnapping, he wanted to save them, even ordering his Blitzers to take care of them. He cared about others, but made it look like he only cared for his group.

A priestess' main job is to be a protector, to sacrifice themselves, their happiness for other people. But not everyone is willing to do so and there are priests who follow their own desires while still doing their appointed duty as a guardian. Why can't Valon see that he, unlike her, has the choice to do his priest duties and still do the things he loved? He has so much more freedom than her.

The priestess bit her bottom lip. She envied the boy. He had the potential to do stuff she never could. After what she done, she didn't deserve the right. So why was she envious? What right did she have to be? This wasn't about her; it was about convincing Valon to come with them. She can fight with her demons later.

"Perhaps...we could...ask him to temporarily join?" Hikari's muttering was met with several glances. Tidus shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"Unless you have a good reason, he won't join"

"So... We are stuck then," Cloud muttered.

"We could threaten his teammates…" Kai's suggestion was met with glares. "What? I'm just sayin'."

"Bad idea, we'll lose him just like that if he heard what you said!" Tidus yelled.

"Then how about we let Hikari convince him?"

"Eh?" The blonde blanked at the jewel summoners words. Rei turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't 'eh' me! You have spent the most time with him, and they trust you. Just talk to him and don't come back to the hotel until you convinced him. That's an order!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The priestess saluted. The black haired summoner was on edge and cranky. Hikari dare not even try to argue the woman in this state.

""Now march!" Rei ordered as Hikari ran from the slightly older girl. Shirou blinked at what had happened.

"Remind me to... Yeah screw it. I'll annoy you anyway." Rei frowned at his words before kicking Ace in the shins.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Let's see it's easier to be nicer to Shirou then beat him up. So have fun." She said with a smile as Shirou laughed at the groups face.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So wait they want you to join them?" Quemar asked.

"That's the gist of it." The Cacutars were by the fountain in the middle of the city, people walking to and from smiles on their faces as children ran among them waving to the team. Some of the braver and kinder people gave small gifts to the team. They had to start placing them in bags due to the amount of items they had received.

"Knowing you, you're going to refuse," Ignis spoke as he ate a small cupcake.

"I don't see the point of even going with them. Teaming up with people I don't know to save the world? What kind of BS is that? The world's fine. I'm not taking part in another person's battle! Not my war, not my god, not my problem!" With that Valon laid back on the rim surrounding the fountain, looking up into the sky as several drops of the clear blue water fell on him, acting as a cooling system. Not that he needed it since having fire as your element protects you from harsh colds and the desert by raising your body temperature. Even so it was nice.

His thoughts trailed back to the events, the way the priestess handled herself. It was completely different form the self-doubt and modest attitude she displayed when with them. Perhaps that was her true personality. If so then despite how cute she was, he couldn't trust her.

Even so, he couldn't help but envy the girl at that time for her bravery and quick thinking. She knew how to handle the demons and even knew about the possession. He wished he had that sort of skill. The way she teleported the attacks, it wasn't anything he'd seen done before. That was high level magic. Not because of the large amount of power, but the fact that she was able to synchronize everyone's magic wavelength into one gigantic attack was profound. The calculations for that, she would have to be a superhuman to even do something of that magnitude. Maybe being the daughter of a bomb freak had its perks.

"Flambèe, the boss is contemplating leaving!" Hita yelled as he pushed the captain into the water. "Now he won't!"

"Hita... If you weren't right about the demons and my friend I would beat you up," Valon growled as water dripped off him. Jiog, Flambèe and Varnica snickered at him while the other two shook their heads in amusement. Footsteps nearing them caused Quemar to glance at the new visitor.

"Oi." The Blitzers all turned to where the stoic man was looking at. Hikari was standing there, a blush on her face as she played with her hands.

"Umm... Can I talk to you guys?" Hikari asked as she walked closer to the relaxing team.

"What do you need?" Flambèe asked. "Or can I guess this is about Valon."

"Y-Yes. I wanted to ask him. But I already know the answer." At this Valon glanced at her.

"If you already know then why aren't you leaving?"

"Because I want to get to know you more." The boys blanked. Get to know Valon more?

"His name is Valon and he uses fire." Hita began before Ignis flicked him on the forehead to get him to stop.

"Hita shut up," Valon groaned. "What do you need from me?"

"I want you to come with us but you refuse to do so and won't tell us why. I can think of one reason and that is by not trusting us. So..." The female's once timid face produced a smile. "I have decided that we need to talk and get to know each other, that way you won't feel uncomfortable when you come with us!"

"Now hang on! You're presuming I'm joining you!" Valon yelled. "For the last time I have no reason to, hell if I knew how and... if I had no other choice I would break my connection to Tidus. If he wants to join he can, I'm not interested."

"But..."

"Look at it from the captain's point of view. He told us about how you guys are trying to force him to join." Jiog stated. "True a beauty like you could normally convince him but we just got the twins back."

"Meaning we are going to have to go through more Blitzball training. You're kind of like Hakan in trying to force Valon to do something... Sorry if we sound rude." Flambèe explained.

The priestess bit her lip. "No, I won't force him to join us. I know better than anyone…What it's like to be forced into doing something." Hikari's eyes were darker than usual. Another memory flashed before her eyes. "If it seems I've been trying to do that...I'm sorry..." The female bowed. What else could she do? Did they all really need to be together? Right now? Perhaps they could leave and come back. No...they needed to be together now. Light told her.

All of us need to be together. No matter what. But how could she convince him?

"Valon...if you won't come with us...can you please tell me why?"

"I told you, I don't want anyone to control my life. I live how I want to, until the very end." Valon sighed as he looked at the girl. "Look it's not your fault; I just want to burn through the ocean of life and do what I want."

"He's using bad idioms again... They are idioms right?" Varnica asked Ignis who shrugged. Even he was a bit confused by what his captain meant.

"Unless something happens to change my mind, I'm staying in Australis."

"Alright, then I'll stop." Hikari answered.

"What? Really?" That was a shock to the blue streaked male. The girl gave an affirmed nod.

"Before I leave...can we talk for a bit and walk around?"

"Yeah, ok." Valon and his team got off the fountain and walked towards her. "We were going to head to the hospital anyway. I want to check on Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Valon followed by Hita, Jiog and Varnica.

"What is with the nicknames?" Hikari asked, getting sighs from Quemar, Flambèe and Ignis.

"It's his way of being himself. If he for whatever reason becomes the head priest, he wants something to keep himself alive. Something that makes Valon, Valon." Flambèe answered. "The guy's my best friend, I've known him the longest of the group and I know what makes him tick. I also know if he does become the priest...He will disband us and keep his distance from us to not hurt us or some shit."

"Valon's stupid then." Hikari's remark caused the group to stop. "It doesn't matter where you are, who you are related to, or who you are friends with...some way or the other...you will get hurt. It's the way of this world. The people around us will be hurt and we won't be able to prevent it."

"We know that, he hasn't realized it yet... And we hope he doesn't." Quemar admitted.

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt him more then he knows."

"You all...really care for him...I envy that..." Hikari's muttering was unheard by the group as they continued on. "So...I guess no one has any questions for me?"

"Nah... There's nothing we really want to know. You have your secrets and we have ours."

"If you guys are done talking," Ignis interjected. "We're here." The hospital was standing right in front of them. It was of a basic look and design. Nothing truly eye catching, in Hikari's eyes.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"This is their room right, Varnica?" Valon asked as the seven blinked in unison. The room was empty, the beds were made up and the entire room was spotless as if no one was ever there.

"Positive, this is the number they gave me."

"Alrighty then!" Valon gripped the handle and swung the door open with a large grin on his face. "Wassup my terror twins!?" Flambee rolled his eyes as he smacked the team leader on the back of his head.

"Dumbass! It's a hospital! You're supposed to be quiet!"

"I don't think it matters," Hikari pointed out. She pointed to a small note on one of the empty beds. She unfolded it and dropped it in surprise and shock.

"What is it?" Valon asked as he picked up the dropped note. His eyes widened in horror. "This is... No... No no no no no no no..." He continued over and over again as he stared at the piece of paper.

"Please don't be another math riddle," Hita groaned. Flambèe ripped the piece from Valon's hands and looked at it.

"A demon's head?" He asked confused at the image of a dark red demon head.

"Chaos'...symbol..." Hikari muttered. How did they get the two?! The female ran out of the room and down the hall to the nearby desk. "Excuse me! There was a pair of twins here. Were they taken out?!"

"Hmm, oh they were. A mister... What was his name? Braska I believe took them. I don't know where they went through." The desk lady shrugged. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, but thank you!" Hikari ran back to the Cacutars where the group was holding Hita back, a marker in his hand as he went to draw on the still stunned leader. "A Braska took them, does anyone know that name?" Valon finally reacted. He grabbed the marker and chucked it out the window, his fists lit aflame with an azure color, glaring at the female as his once hazel eyes radiated the same azure.

"Where's Tidus?!"

"He's w-with the others," she stuttered as the Cacutars hid behind her, all members shaking in fear as the heat began to become unbearable.

"I have made my mind up, they just unleashed a flame! I hope they are ready because I burn!"

"Ahh shit," the Cacutars mumbled before Flambèe whispered in Hikari's ear. "And this is why you don't piss him off.

"Let's go priestess!"

"Y-YES SIR!" Hikari stood stall, saluting the male out of fear of his ferocity. Valon ran and jumped out the window, flames flicking at his feet as he fell forward. He performed a flip before landing safety on his feet, the flames going out. He charged through the city and back to the church to begin packing. Chaos had just unleashed an inferno upon them and there was no way to remove these flames.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"They did WHAT!?" Hikari had returned to the church with the Cactuars, each explaining the situation to the group. The one hit the hardest was Tidus. Once he saw his summoner run past him, practically on fire and barricade himself in his room before coming out with his luggage, the sun colored haired warrior was baffled, confused, and outright annoyed.

That is, until he got the full tale.

"Braska? Oh great, he's back." Tidus groaned.

"You know this man, Tidus?" Cecil asked getting a nod from the ace.

"Braska was the father of a... Dear friend of mine." He blushed as he remembered her. That beauty and grace that she had. He shook his head quickly to get rid of the thoughts. This was important. "Only one guy on Chaos' side knows that name. Dad."

"Wait what!" Ace shouted at the Blitzer. "Your dad is in this?"

"Yeah…." Tidus' face scrunched up, a bitter taste ran in his mouth.

"Still hate him huh?" Squall commented.

"I can't say it's really hatred but... I still can't stand him."

"Can we go now?!" Valon hissed, his arms crossed and his right foot tapping like mad.

"We're waiting on you!" Shirou remarked, gritting his teeth. "Dammit, makes us go through hell and back just to get him on our side and now he's bitchin'!"

"Hey captain! Before you go..." Jiog said as he and the team caught. "Can you calm down for one minute!"

"What is it?" He asked as his anger subsiding for the moment. His team smirked at him as they placed their hands together in a circle. Valon grinned as he placed his in as well.

"Well boss, good luck!" Flambèe shouted.

"We're rooting for you!" Jiog continued.

"Don't hold back!" Quemar added.

"Take out every one of them!" Ignis joined in, a very large evil smile growing on his face.

"Get the twins back!" Varnica yelled.

"And make sure you find a way to get us on the moon!" Hita grinned wildly getting laughter from the others.

"CACUTARS!" They shouted together as they threw their hands into the air.

"...are they done yet?" Rei asked looking bored.

"Yep, they are finally done." Kai commented.

"I guess...we are good to go?" Hikari was trying her best to follow the situation, and assumed they were ready to go. Even so, she didn't feel happy.

They were all together, but on different circumstances, and not as a team, but out of necessity. Red-violet eyes turned to the silver-haired male, hoping to ask him if everyone could work together. But before she could even ask, he began to walk away. Slowly, everyone began to pass her up, each arguing or conversing with the nearest member.

Even in this large crowd, she was still alone...

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Valon stood on top of the crow's nest as he let the wind brush against his face. Down below him the immature members were kicking a Moogle ball back and forth, Terra trying to steal the ball when it came close to her.

"Heh," he chuckled as he watched Tidus get knocked over while Terra apologized as she picked the ball up. Kanna began to run after her to continue the game. _'I did leave that note for gramps right? Yeah, I left him one before I left. I should have said it face to face... I'll apologize when I get the twins back.'_

Chantez looked around and noticed no one was paying attention. She snuck into the cabin of the airship. Opening a small chest labeled 'Cid's unorganized junk'; she rummaged through it looking for something in particular. Chantez' electric blue eyes lit as she found the stuff she was looking for. Pulling out an old style mobile, she looked around quickly before pressing the buttons quickly. Placing it to her ear and listening to the sound, she tapped her foot quickly on the ground in annoyance.

_**"Church of Donna Kaiser. Iris speaking..."**_

"Iris! Finally a familiar voice! Can you put Lady Theodora on? She told me to call her when we were heading back."

_**"Chantez? Why are you calling me form a strange number?"**_

"Long story, no time, Lady Theodora now!" As she spoke the child shook her right index finger.

_**"Alright, stop yelling in my ear or I'll ask Lady Theodora to ground you when you get back~"**_

"No! Don't do that!"

_**"Too late, you are now grounded."**_ Theodora's voice took the place of Iris. Her chuckling could be heard at what she thought one of her youngest faces looked like.

"Please Lady Theodora anything but THAAAAAT!"

_**"What do you have to report?"**_

"We are heading home!"

_**"I'll have someone to pick you up... Is there anything you can tell me now?"**_

"She's not a demon...but she still obeys an evil goddess!"

_**"Is that all?"**_

"Well..."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Cid let a yawn go as he piloted his machine through the desert. He shivered lightly as he had a though, _'I wasn't making things up was I?'_ He covered his eye patch with his hand as he felt phantom pains. _'Why did this eye hurt... Am I missing something?'_

"Cid," The older man jumped slightly at Squall's words. The lion raised an eyebrow as Cid looked at him.

"You trying to give me a heart attack, Squall? I'm not that young anymore."

"Fragment of the past huh?" Squall absent mindedly traced his scar.

"Yeah, annoyance's at the best of times. Horrid memories at the worst. Nothing to do but live with them."

'…_I guess that's one thing we share in common…'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"…_**Are your sure Chantez?" **_

"Positive!" Chantez nodded her head. Silence went on for a few moments before Theodora replied to the child.

"_**Thank you Chantez. Please keep an eye on her for any distortions in her energy."**_

"What are those?"

"_**Her energy is pouring out. If it looks like she is glowing, then tell me when you come back."**_

"Ok, I think I understand... Umm is everyone ok back home?"

A small chuckle came from Theodora's end. _**"They are ok, don't worry. We finally got around to cleaning up the mess, Chaos ensued. I'll see you soon ok?"**_

"Ok! See ya Lady Theodora! Bye-Bye!" Chantez pressed a button on the phone and set it back under the pile of junk in the box. It was a miracle by Dahlgrun that she could find this. Performing the symbol of the cross the nun mentally thanked her lord. Standing up she was about to leave, only to come face to face with her partner.

"Chantez." The small knight said sternly, a frown plastered on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" The female replied in a singing voice, as she avoiding eye contact with the kid.

"Chantez." He stared at the girl as she began to fidget. It reminded her too much of when the elder nuns did it and with Onion it was even more uncomfortable.

"It's... A secret?"

"Maybe..."

"If it's about the church, then…Does it have to do with a certain priestess?" Chantez trembled. He may be a child but the Onion Knight was clever, she had to admit that.

"Lady Theodora wanted me to call her once we were heading back to Oriens!" Chantez answered half of her story, but not the full truth.

'Hmm, well she is like a mother to the nuns, so I can't say anything there.'

"Onion, why are you asking me this stuff?" The small knight blinked at her question before smiling.

"We're friends and partners right? I know I haven't told you much about my world but.., I want to change that, like Cecil said."

"Oh..." Chantez narrowed her eyes.

"Is something wrong? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"No, I just don't care." The nun placed her hands on the back of her head. "We don't need to get close because we already are close. Sure you may be part of another goddesses' religion but you're not evil."

"Well, at least you're right on that." The two smiled at each other, but a question was still on Onion knight's mind. "Chantez, it's about that call... We are leaving aren't we?" The girl blushed at being found out. "Can you tell me why?"

"Because... Lady Theodora asked me something. She wants to see us."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The jewel summoner was situated in a room away from the rest of the group with her warrior, drawing a circle on the ground in white chalk.

"Dammit, how many jewels did I end up using this time around?"

"Not that many," Firion answered. "By the way, that Eidolon, did you find what you were looking for?"

Rei's crystal blue eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I know there is one in Australius, but I don't know where. Either way, I need it."

"Then we have to make sure we return. I don't know much about summons or what you call them but..." A fading memory of a young man in white and blue being guarded by a wolf like beast entered his mind. "Their power, is unreal. Do you think Chaos has a summoner like that?"

"Most likely." The female answered as she continued to draw, finishing the circle and placing the chalk on the side. Her right hand dug into her pocket, pulling out three jewels; a sapphire, amber and ruby before setting them at certain parts of the circle, creating a triangle. A deep sigh exited her lips. Placing her hands onto the circle, the calk began to glow, a white aura radiating off the drawing. The jewels glowed, dust pooling off of the casing before margining into the middle. The small whirlwind of yellow, blue and red merged together. In the center of the whirlwind several jewels began to grow to life. As the whirlwind died down, the newly created jewels floated down gently their energy drying down to a manageable level. Rei watched as they glowed gently once before turning to their normal colors.

"That should do it," Rei sighed as she brushed a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm still amazed how you manage to do something like this..." Firion complimented. However the memories of her current actions had begun to make him narrow his brown eyes.

"What is it Firion?" The summoner asked as she began to clean the jewels with a silk cloth.

"What has been up with you lately? Your mood swings were noticeable but now they're constant."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rei stated as she placed the cloth down. She looked into her partner's eyes, dislike seen in both of their orbs.

"Yes you do. I'll admit you being nice to Shirou is a nice change but snapping at everyone else is starting to get on my nerves."

"As if you care. Remember? I'm the last person you want to trust. None of you trust us so I won't trust you."

"You are insufferable," he growled. "I only didn't trust you because you wouldn't do the same to me!"

"And whose fault is that!"

"Myself and yours!" Firion declared, causing the raven colored hair woman to blink. "I agree I am partially responsible for this but you are as well. It's like Cecil said, we have to start trusting each other and the only way that is going to happen is if we talk."

"You want to talk? Fine! My personality keeps changing due to the amount of pressure my summons are doing to me! Happy now?"

"Rei..." Firion took a step back at the women's anger. He was becoming scared of this version of her; if he wasn't careful one of her summons could destroy him.

"Let me make this simple so that the little molecule you call a brain understands! It takes a large amount of concentration not keep an eidolon in existence. Even when I am not summoning them, due the contract I have established it is draining my mana. And since I am using said mana to keep YOU in existence, I have to deal with TWICE the amount of headaches a normal summoner would deal with!"

He took another step back as Rei glared at the lover of roses. Ice formed at her finger tips as she took a step closer. "And I am stuck with a hyperactive rodent, a frozen women who dislikes most men, an old sage who wants to help and you, a warrior who couldn't give two shits until it's too late!"

"I told you when we first met, if you had any problems, to talk to me!" Firion shouted as Rei took a step back. It's was quickly becoming a tango of yelling. One step forward, twenty steps backwards.

"I don't need help!" Rei swung her hand, bits of ice crystals flying off and littering the air. "I never needed help, not now not ever! I refuse help!"

"Why is that Rei, because you think you're above everyone else that it wouldn't make a difference?! That's the exact same attitude the Emperor has!"

Rei laughed. "Unlike him I have morals AND pride!"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did at one stage! Keep going like this and you will become like him." The warrior turned to leave the room. As he made it to the door he had one final thing to say. "And if you become like him... Then I will take you out personally." With that he left the room. Once he had closed the door, he fell backward speaking against the door as a tear fell down his face. To compare his summoner to that man... He would not forgive himself for doing that but he had to get through to her, he would not let another monster be created... Especially one he could prevent.

Rei's body trembled massively, a large scream of anger ripped form her mouth as she kicked over a chair. That stupid warrior, how dare he?! She brought him here into this world, he owed her! Her blue eyes filled with rage, almost seeing red until another jolt of pain echoed through her mind. Holding her right hand to her head the female gasped in pain.

Why can't she be honest with herself?

**021021021021021021021021021021**

A heavy snore echoed throughout the bottom of the airship. Kai leaned against his sword as he slept. He was tired from everything that had happened in Australius...That and all of the bad memories when he was there last. Cloud was pacing through the bottom portion of the ship, his face slightly scrunched up in pain. His breathing was irregular, as if he was trying to fight something off. His scrunched blue eyes glanced over at his sleeping partner.

_'Should I wake him?'_ He thought before his stomach turned once again. _'I blame Yuffie for this_' "Kai?" He whispered as the other man slept. Kai was far too deep in dreamland to notice his warriors call. The blond rolled his eyes. Wrapping his right hand around the male's left arm, Cloud squeezed on the arm with all his might. Kai's eyes shot open as a scream of pain erupted form his mouth. The male sat up quickly as Cloud released his arm.

"Why the fuck did you try to break my arm!?"

"Didn't know an easier way to wake you up." Cloud shrugged. That was a bad move as his stomach turned once again. Kai noticed he began to turn pale with a slight greenish tinged.

"You ok?" Cloud placed his hand over his mouth. The gray eyes of the male blinked before widening in realization.

"If you're gonna get sick do it in the bathroom down the hall!" The male pointed his right index finger in the direction and Cloud bolted.

"He woke me up for that?" Kai grumbled. "He could have gone himself... I wonder why he didn't." The noise of Cloud retching filled the air causing Kai's stomach to turn slightly. "I don't want to hear this." He placed his hands over his ears to block the sound.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"You have to be cheating!" Ace yelled as he and his partner sat at a table, several cards in front of them. The two realized that they were stumped on how to get along better until they found a pack of cards. The male realized he could clear the comfortableness with a game of cards.

He just didn't realize that she had been taught the game by the greatest gambler of all time. Terra shook her head, trying her best to show she wasn't cheating.

"Ace those are the rules. I was taught them by a gambler himself."

"Okay, yeah, see you DON'T tell a person that!" Ace shoved his index finger at her but not exactly connecting with her.

"But it's the truth," she stated yet that was ignored by Ace.

"Ok one more game! There is no way I am losing again! But if I win, you have to tell me who taught you, deal?

"Ok, but if I win... Umm... You have to tell me something."

"And that would be?" Ace looked up from his cards. His mind blanked when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"No. Even if it's a tiny detail I want to know more about the person I am in charge of protecting." Terra remained adamant.

"Well alright... Let's play." 'Please let me win, please let me win, please let me win.'

**-A couple of minutes later-**

"I lost," Ace slammed his head onto the table, he was certain Terra had cheated. Who could be so lucky to get a royal flush? "So I have to tell you where I come from?"

"Or something along the lines of that. If you don't want to tell me I can understand. Talking about one's past...is hard..." The clear eyes of the half-esper darkened slightly. Ace crossed his arms, staring at the female. Tell her what he knew...

"I don't remember much from my childhood. And I only remember bits and pieces of the last ten years. I was helped by a professor for an institute. She looked after me, cared for me." The gunslinger placed his arms on the table, resting his chin on folded hands.

"I think there was someone else..." He sighed as he tried to recount his life. "Honestly..." He shook his head as the memories faded. "I remember next to nothing."

"I... I understand. We are similar." Terra spoke, her words were soft but had a slight power to them. "I didn't remember anything at first either... But I learnt and fought against the people who made me... I'll help you find your missing memories." Ace stared at the female for a few minutes. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. His lips curled into a smile.

"Thanks Terra."

"And besides, we aren't alone. We have everyone else!"

"I... Guess. Is that how you got through your problems? With everyone else?" Terra nodded, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course. You have to trust them, let them in and they will help with anything you need as long as you do the same back."

Ace snorted. "Yeah."

A loud frequency echoed through the room they used to play the cards.

"**Alright everyone we are about ten minutes outside of Oriens so wherever you are get to the cockpit."**

Ace turned to Terra who blinked. "Guess that's our drop off. And he needs to fix that speaker!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Damn I need to fix that…stupid god damn bird…." Cid hissed as he turned off the speaker.

"You can fix it later." Squall stated as he looked at the trees that were growing.

"That I can," the older man chuckled. Hunter and Kanna entered the room, a rather solemn expression on the red-head's face. The lolita fashionetta saw this and smiled.

"Hey don't worry they won't think badly of it! Right guys?" The ninja turned to the warriors behind them, Zidane and Bartz nodding at her words.

"They won't be too angry as long as we talk to them!" Bartz declared, though that only earned him a series of glares.

"Bartz... Who do you think will try to kill us first, Light or Squall?" Bartz hummed for a second before answering.

"Squall definitely," The scared warrior just looked at the two, annoyance in his eyes.

_'They do know I'm here right?'_

"Hey fellas, we can hear you, carry on your private conversation somewhere NOT by us!" The pilot touched his black eye patch slightly before tilting his fedora up.

"Sorry!" The jokers apologized as Cloud and Kai entered the room followed by Terra and Ace. "So Squall, promise not to kill us?" Zidane asked a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" The lion responded as he looked at the somewhat innocent faces of his friends. Zidane and Bartz exchanged glances.

"We might have to go AWOL for a few days..."

"Explain," the group turned to see the rest of the group following the Warrior of light. "Explain to me why you must leave."

"Well, Hunter and I have some business in Oriens we have to take care of and before you ask, this cannot wait." Kanna replied quickly before Squall could interrupt her.

"Why is that?" The ninja jumped slightly before turning around. The source of the question was the Warrior of Light, alongside him Hikari with her grimoire in hand.

"Well... I have some business and so does Hunter, easy!"

"That's not an answer."

"It's the one you're getting so meh!" She finished off with sticking out her tongue causing Hikari to giggle silently due to Light's narrowed eyes. The rest of the team began to gather onto the flight deck, several having heard the conversation and were glancing at the ninja and red head, specifically, Valon and Tidus.

"I'm sorry this came up so suddenly!" Hunter ran to Valon and bowed.

"Yeah well, some warning would be better." Valon turned away from the kid causing Hunter to frown. He was just trying to be friendly. Tidus sent an apologetic smile to him.

"He's just worried. His best friends were taken." Tidus admitted to Hunter, trying to justify his summoner's actions.

"Ok..." Hunter answered unsure if that was all. He didn't want this to become a problem. Maybe he should stay? Then he remembered what Kanna said.

"If you don't come I will make you my next model..."

He shivered as the threat entered his mind as if it had just entered his ear... Turning around he noticed Kanna's evil cheeky grin. "Is that really needed?"

"Yep!"

"This is bullshit!" Valon declared, his hands outstretched and wide.

"It could be that this is last minute and something unavoidable!" Hikari's voice was trying to be strong but it was meek nonetheless. Hazel eyes redirected their glare onto the timid red-violet orbs.

"You were the one who was trying to pressure me into this!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Enough!" Cid shouted. "All of you are nearly adults, you should act like it!" Seeing that everyone was now looking at him, he calmed himself down. "Now is there anything else?"

"The nuns are coming to get me and Onion!" Chantez called out. "Lady Theodora wants to see us!"

Eyes of various colors slowly turned to the little nun.

"FORGET THIS!" Valon screamed out.

"Valon! We can't exactly leave!" Tidus shouted, causing Valon to growl, embers erupting from his mouth.

"I don't care at this point, Tidus! I was forced to join and now this whole thing is just... GAH!" He screamed before running out of the cabin.

"Well this is gonna be FANTASTIC!" Cid screamed out. "I need a cig..." The male placed the plane on auto pilot and leapt down from the cockpit. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his package of cigarettes and pulled one out with his teeth as he walked away.

_'This isn't going well...'_ The priestess thought.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well this is it." Bartz said as he looked at the others, they had just landed the airship at the port at Oriens. "We will head to Akikaze when this is done." He then turned to Zidnae and whispered, "That is where they are going right?" Zidane just shrugged as an answer.

"Yes. Akikaze is home to three of our summoners and so we will regroup once our business is done." The Warrior of Light declared as the warriors nodded, but the summoners were a bit skeptic.

"All right, we will be there in about a week, two weeks tops." Kanna said before she and the others waved to the group before leaving. Hikari waved back until they were out of sight.

"Chantez!" A voice called out as Iris walked by. "Time to go," Chantez nodded as she ran forward giving the group a wave, Onion Knight following after her.

"We will be back soon, I promise!" He called out as he left with the nuns, Terra and Hikari waving them off this time.

"So then...where the hell is Akikaze?" Hikari turned her head to the still aggravated Valon.

"It's about a couple hours walk from here," she answered meekly. Valon frowned but didn't say a thing causing Hikari to shrink slightly. Shirou growled softly at what was happening. He was getting fed up with this, the new guy had serious problems.

"I-I'm really sorry Valon. If I had known beforehand I would have suggested leaving you and coming back when you thought about it more." The priestess bowed. "I'm really sorry."

The fire user sighed, "Well... You make a point there... So I accept your apology but stop saying sorry all the time. And I'll apologize for my anger... For now!" He then looked pointedly at the rest if the group. "Upset me again and I'll make my anger look like a temper tantrum."

"You don't threaten your allies." The silver haired leader glared at the male, causing the blue streaked male to scoff.

"Allies? We just met. What in the hell makes you think we can be friends after what the hell just happened?"

"Warrior, he's right." Squall stated. "Think about it from his eyes. We forced him to join. Almost like what Cosmos did..."

"Do not talk about Cosmos like that," Light threatened causing Squall to glare.

"Didn't you just say not to threaten allies?" Squall questioned. Silver blue eyes widened at the SeeD's words. His mind blanked. Why did he do something like that, go back on his own words. The male closed his eyes, scrunching them slightly.

"My pardons. I did not mean for it to come out that way."

"Of course you didn't," Valon spoke sarcastically. "All I can say is that I don't trust you. Only Tidus and I suppose Glowworm and the Little lion man."

_'Little lion man?'_ The group questioned Valon's odd nickname for Squall, though that failed to stop Shirou, Ace and Kai's chuckling at the odd name.

_'Laugh it up why don't you?'_ Squall turned to see Cloud, Cecil, Firion and Cid trying to hide their laughter, Terra had already failed to hide it. _'Great, last time I help the hot head.'_ "Can we just head to this Akikaze?"

"O-of course," Hikari's smile was a little too big for Squall's liking but the sooner they forget this the sooner and the sooner they get to Akikaze the better as well.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Now Cid wasn't happy about having to board his ship just moments after they got off, but using his ship was the quickest route to the village. Hikari was reluctant to do so but the best place for him to land was outside the village barrier in the weakest part due to the large amount of free land due to the attack.

Annette was outside sweeping her shop's front step. A heavy sigh nearly caused her cigarette to fall out. The female looked up into the sunset sky.

_'Let see...it's been nearly two weeks since they left. They betta find a way home soon. Or else...'_ Her eyes narrowed as the thought of a crying, hysteric Haruka entered her mind. _'Imma kill those brats and make them regret ever making me Haruka's damn shrink.'_

"Hey, Annette! Bye Annette!" Shirou yelled as he and several others ran past her causing her to drop the broom.

"You kids get back here!" She yelled shaking her fist at the returning brats. A mature hand picked up her broom before handing it to her.

"Sorry about them Annette," Cid apologized, Squall standing behind him.

"Cid?" The short, blonde haired woman blinked, her green eyes widening for a second. "Where the hell did you park?"

"Isolated area," he answered. "And yes, we came back from Australis early. Pushed the old girl up to her limits."

"And speaking of that," Cid clasped his hands together, rubbing them. "You still in the plane fixing business?"

"What did you do?" Annette's eyes narrowed.

"Ain't my fault, don't know how it happened but I got attacked by a Thunderbird!"

"What did you do to piss off one of them!?" She shouted causing the men to take a set backwards from her anger.

"Flew over a desert," was Squall's answer. Annette raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"They live in the mountains not deserts. What really happened Cid?"

"Like I said I don't-"

"HIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIII!" Various birds flew out of the trees surrounding the three humans. In response Squall was ready to pull out his gunblade and rush after the group until Annette sighed heavily. Her face looked like the face of a person getting ready to do something they really don't want to.

"What was that?"

"A freakin' guardian overreacting."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Haru-nee, Mako-Chan, let go of me please," Hikari mumbled as she was trapped in a Kurusugawa sandwich. The two women nuzzled their heads against Hikari's, refusing to let go.

"Oh how beautifully amazing..." Ace mumbled as blood dripped from his nose. Terra blinked at the sight in front of her.

_'Who is this girl?'_ She asked herself as she looked at Makoto. _'And why is she so occupied with Hikari?'_ Someone else however was having similar thoughts about Makoto. And this person was male.

_'Hello beautiful,'_ Valon thought to himself. 'Maybe I should get her to ignite my heart?'

It took a while but Haruka finally realized the other people in front of the shrine and glared. "And who are all of you?"

"Well me and Shirou live in town," Rei stated causing Haruka to growl.

"I know that but who are the rest of you and why did you follow Hikari!?"

"I'm Ace and I followed her out of love, you see me and Hikari have this thing going," The thief said before Kai smacked him on the back of the head. He noticed Haruka starting to see red as steam escaped her mouth.

"Name's Kai, being paid to follow her." He lied as smoke escaped Haruka's ears. Hikari hid behind Light, worried that mount Haruka may explode.

"Cloud, Terra and Tidus," Cloud pointed to each warrior in turn. "Friends of Hikari that she met." He said this calmly to try and keep the women from exploding. The steam and smoke vanished as she smiled at them sweetly, her hand reading for a sword that wasn't there.

"And I am Valon but you may call me the eternal flame." He said while holding Makoto's hand in his, kissing her knuckles. She blushed slightly before Haruka punched him in the head.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Valon jumped at the older dark blonde, her eyes bursting to flames as she hugged the priestess. Makoto, however, decided Hikari needed to breathe and released the blonde, but that only strengthen the elder Kurusugawa's hold.

"Yeah hey," Kai raised his hand, only earning a glare in his direction. "Is it normal for her face to turn blue?" His right index finger pointed at the priestess. Haruka glanced down at the female and sure enough...her face was blue. The elder removed the female from her bosom and began shaking the young girl wildly.

"HIKARI! DON'T-DIE-NOW-ARE-YOU-OKAY-DO-YOU-NEED-ME-TO-GET-A NYTHING-WATER-SODA-FOOD?!"

"So...Many...White elephants..." Hikari mumbled as her eyes glazed over. Haruka sighed before placing her gently on the ground.

"She's fine!" She declared making the others look at her as if she was crazy.

"I see where you draw the line between fine and close to air depravity!" A loud laugh echoed through the area. Behind the female, walking towards them was Cheveyo, a smile on his face. The powerful grey eyes scanned the familiar and new faces. "I see you have quite the collection with you, my student." His lips parted, eyes falling onto the black haired, blue streaked, blitzball team leader, whose own mouth was agape, eye widen. Another smile formed on Cheveyo's face.

"It has been a while Valon." All the boy could do in response was steadily raise his right finger and point, jumbled words following.

"You…but…" Hazel eyes fell onto the priestess, who was slightly mumbling about elephants in a parade. "Why…you…her…and..gramps…why…crystal…" He couldn't stop moving back and forth between the male and female.

"Yes, it is me. I am Hikari Himemiya's teacher. I should be back in Eden guarding the Wind Crystal but I have decided to take a small vacation. I came here and once I met her I have been training her since. Do not fret about the Wind Crystal it is safe thanks to the Royal Family of Oriens. For now I am enjoying my vacation in this lovely country town." The boy slowly nodded his head, though this confused several others.

"Hey, Val, what's so great about him?" Tidus couldn't contain his curiosity.

"What's going on?" Cid asked as he and Squall walked up. They had just finished their conversation with Annette and had finally caught up to the others. The oldest summoner blinked as he looked at the mumbling Hikari. "... Do I need to ask what happened or will someone tell me."

"Allow me to explain," Cheveyo stated. "First off, Haruka -the older woman- hugged her too much." Said woman scowled at the older man. She hadn't seen her Hikari in two weeks, sue her. "And for whom I am young one. My name is Cheveyo, the priest of the wind crystal and a member of the four earthly priests." The cigarette dripped from Cid's lips, until it fully wedged itself free to clash with the earth below.

"I-I'm…sorry...Did I hear you say...Four Earthly Priests...as in the Four Priests of the World?"

"I believe those are the words that came from my mouth," Cheveyo leaned closer. "Detective."

_'He knows I'm a detective? Just... What do these guys actually know?'_ Cid looked at the other members. Valon was still surprised, Ace and Shirou's eyes widened, the punk less than the flirt and Kai and Rei looked like they had their suspicions, Kai less than Rei however.

"I had my suspicions but…" Cecil muttered. Hazel eyes blinked several times until curiosity popped into Valon's mind.

"Why would one of the four powerful priests be helping the priestess of a lesser god?" Cheveyo shrugged.

"I wanted a vacation, I don't have apprentices, and this is a nice town so, why not?" Rei narrowed her eyes, as well as Squall.

'_He's hiding something…'_

"Shall we return to the temple for a more, detailed report?" Cheveyo asked as several heads nodded. "Ah yes and Haruka, make sure you tell the others about your new houseguest."

The Kurusugawa sisters looked at each other, both their eyes narrowing.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So all the summoners have been revealed for Cosmos' side." The Emperor stated as he read the twins report. Now came the tricky part, how to remove the warriors or summoners without revealing too much.

"About time I was gettin' tired of waitin'," Nero grumbled.

"May I ask what you and the other summoners are doing here?" The ruler asked as he looked at Nero, Strengir, Beriah and Cassandra who stood at attention. Ultimecia and Kefka behind them, looking unamused by the Emperor's orders.

"Aias' and Garland ordered us here." Strengir replied ignoring Cassandra's hiss of 'Lord Aias to you.' "They wanted us to see you about the next step."

"So what do you want us to do? Fuck them up completely? Crush them into less than existence. "Beriah asked a dark grin on her face.

"That sounds boring!" Kefka yelled "I say we purchase a submarine and blow them all up!" Ultimecia shook her head in annoyance; she was getting sick of this already.

"Perhaps…" The smirk on the Emperor's face made several stomachs want to regurgitate. "It's time we test the final step to your new spell, Kefka…"

"Ooh! Now we are talking!" The clown vanished before reappearing behind the Emperor a brush for some reason in his hands. "Just sit back and relax boss and let me, Ulty and the GAR handle this!" He began to brush the ruler's hair before a blue fireball knocked him out one of the large stain glass windows.

"Ultimecia, I leave this job to you, Tell the others if you must. The rest of you, you are on hiatus until we require your services." Nero and Beriah scowled deeply before leaving, Strengir and Cassandra nodding slightly before joining the others. The Emperor turned to Ultimecia, a dark smile on his face. "Is the contingency plan in place?" A similar smile appeared on time manipulator.

"If we do find out one of the summoners have thoughts of betrayal, they will not be able to perform it."

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

**Holy crap we are getting closer…..5-8 more chapters till the end of Arc 1! And trust me when I say we have a HUGE battle to show you! **

**So anyway I have decided, since most of the Original Characters have been revealed, how is everyone up for a little Popularity Contest to see who is the most favorite of the Summoners? For now this will be the Cosmos Summoners and once all the Chaos Summoners have been revealed we will do one for that. **

**Also, we need questions to answer for Mako-Chan's Special Lessons! Aren't you guys curious about the world, the characters, I mean come on you can ask ANYTHING!**

**Now remember about the stories TV Tropes page! You can get to it on my homepage and can add stuff if you are familiar, hell I would appreciate it! XD And remember about the Tumblr account where you can post questions for the cast to answer!**

**Alright well then read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews the fic will die!**


	23. Slave Crest

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**Alright time for review replies by ME!**

**Kiiroi Senko: Ah but is it entirely Flanderization if he cause is the summons!? O_O And you may be right with her pills, they do something for her, and that something is what you shall find out in her character arc!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: Oh my…lotsa questions that require further reading eh? Ad I sense a Jecht fan! And don't worry, more Chaos summoner's are a coming, some may even have you surprised! **

**JFai: No, Hikari is not! XD And you understand our Tsundere quite well doncha?! And yes there will be OC storylines in the next Arc, and I think you will enjoy a few!~ **

**Tsubasa Hikaru: Oh don't worry you will se some character development, trust me! Dere-Dere Rei will be seen again, it will just take a mountain of hugs, and even then she will deny it! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XXI: Slave Crest**

"...ri..."

_'What? Who's there?'_

"...kari..."

_'Someone is... calling me... are you the woman from my dreams?'_

"Hikari!"

The priestess jumped with a jolt as she fell out of her bed. She looked at Haruka who stood over her, a large grin on her face with slight tears appearing as if to say 'I missed doing that.'

"Haru-nee," Hikari whined as Haruka laughed. The laughter was abruptly stopped by a knocking on the wall.

"Shut up! Some of us want to sleep!" A grumpy male voice had shouted.

"Then go somewhere else!" Haruka shouted back. The voice grumbled as it fell silent. The woman sighed as she looked at her charge. "Did you have to bring them here?" She whined. Hikari nodded as she remembered what had bought the group to her house.

**-Flash back to six days ago-**

_Sitting down in the Himemiya family temple was an odd experience, Cid thought as he and the others sat, Cheveyo facing them. "So let's start with the basics." Cid stated starting the meeting. "Why is a priest, and not just any old priest, but one of the earthly priests training a girl of another religion?"_

_The man smiled in response as a small gust blew around him. "Now that is an interesting question. I'm afraid my answer however won't make much sense at this time."_

_"Then, can you explain it without hiding too much?" Cloud asked._

_"Not really. But I will say this much...she is an interesting case, even among the apprentices I had back at Eden." Cheveyo smiled._

_"Then what makes her interesting?" This came from Tidus as he looked at Hikari. "I've known a couple of, I guess you could call them priests and priestess, but why is Hikari so different?"_

_"Her blood line, the Himemiya line were once healers according to history. Their magic became even stronger allowing for more powerful spells. With Hikari being the daughter of Mana, one of the strongest women in existence..."_

_"You're teaching her to control her magic and bring out her potential." Squall finished. "But there had to be more than that."_

_"Oh there is, But I'm not gonna tell you!" Cheveyo laughed at his declaration as all the more curious members faces turned sour._

_"Just our luck, Hikari's teacher is a troll." Rei groaned as Shirou patted her shoulder. She looked at him oddly before turning back to face the priest._

_"Shishou, I have a question... Well actually two and one is for Haru-Nee. First, what did you mean by house guest and where is everyone going to stay?"_

_"A hotel where else?" Haruka answered._

_"They can't stay at mine," Rei stated interjecting into the conversation._

_"Or mine," Shirou added._

_"Then... They can stay at mine!" Hikari decided to Haruka's annoyance._

_"No, they can't. Not enough room."_

_"Yes I do. The basement has bedrooms remember? It was used for the road system to free slaves in the past right? And for when mama had apprentices?"_

_"Uhh, there are large rats living there now." Makoto spoke. "And...A Lamia!"_

_"Then we will defeat them." Light stated causing the girls to groan at their plans being defeated._

_"There's a...mold build up!"_

_"Ghosts!"_

_"I live there!"_

_"We could always just sleep outside," Tidus offered._

_"No since we're in the forest by the mountains and sea its gets rather cold at night. And besides I've been cleaning that basement since mama died. It should be clean."_

_"Should be?" Squall raised an eyebrow._

_"Well I wasn't home for two weeks so..."_

_"With the way you clean I would be surprised if a speck of dust was even down there after two weeks..." Shirou muttered._

_"So why can't we stay?" Cloud asked looking directly at the Kurusugawa sisters. They looked nervous and flinched when everyone turned to them. A light bulb went on in Hikari's head._

_"I got it!" She exclaimed. "Haru-nee got a boyfriend!"_

_Shirou immediately fell to the ground, holding his stomach for dear life as he laughed at the blonde's statement. "Haruka, a BOYFRIEND! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"_

_Haruka turned red as her eyes glowed in rage. "I COULD SO GET A BOYFRIEND AND I AM NOT DATING GILGAMESH!"_

_Shirou, Rei and Hikari all held the same look, curiosity and confusion. "Gilgamesh?" all three spoke, causing the female gasp._

_"It's nothing just some guy in red flew out of a hole in the sky and dropped on me. I took pity on him and gave him a roof over his head and food in his stomach so long as he be my slave!"_

_"I never knew you were into BDSM Haru-nee..." Hikari's words struck a chord in several members. A chord so strong most, if not all thought their brains broke. Only several, such as those from the medieval like times and one child, didn't understand what she just blurted out. _

"_Hikari….where did you hear about that?" Cid raised his hand at her, his face paled. _

"_What are you talking about? School, we had Marriage and Family as an elective this year and I took it. Since it's a sociology class I thought it might look good for me since a Priestess is also a person to confide in. And if I had a better understanding on how relationships went then I would be an effective priestess." _

"_But, but, but all the jokes I made…" Ace stuttered as the blonde tilted her head. _

"_Was it about sex? Sorry I don't really think about it that much…I'm sorry for being so slow…" _

_"A man in red? Sounds familiar," Squall muttered to himself over Haruka's angry screams._

**-End flashback-**

A heavy sigh came from Hikari's lips as her, Shirou and Makoto walked down the road.

"So then, any bets on where he will drop by this time?" Shirou closed his eyes, his bag behind his shoulder held by his right hand.

"Give it another two minutes. Can't say where though," The red and black headed female replied.

**(Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V Begin)**

As they passed the wooden bridge, a bubbling was heard from underneath it. The three sighed as something burst from the water and landed on the bridge in front of them. Out of nowhere, music began to play as a soaking wet giant of a man dressed in red and grey stood in front of them. His outfit was extremely odd to look at and confused the hell out of Shirou when he first saw it. His face was painted white with red kabuki styled lines going over his face.

"Finally, my crowning moment in this fan fic has started. The fans have wanted me for a while and here I am. The great Gilgamesh has arrived!" The three students sighed heavily. Speak of the odd warrior and he appears.

"If you want a battle Gilgamesh sorry; the readers haven't activated the New Game Plus yet and Hikari is seriously under leveled. The only reason she throttled you before is because the writer's say so..." Makoto spoke in a half-hearted tone, causing Hikari and Shirou to nod.

"Makoto, quite giving him attention and lets go."

**(Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V End)**

The music stopped as Gilgamesh sighed. "Fine you can go." He stepped to the side to let them through. "I better get a fight sometime though or I quit!" He yelled to the heavens before Makoto punched him in the gut. The man was launched into the air.

"THIS IS NOT IN MY CONTRACT!" A twinkle of a star signified Gilgamesh's long trip into the sky. When he was out of sight and ear range Makoto lowered her fist.

"Can we go now? We are going to be late. Or we could skip!"

"First day back for everyone after that three week hiatus. Better not skip since the Student Council is gonna announce something.." Shirou smiled at the thought. Makoto's green eyes flickered.

"You're on the council, what's it about?"

"The Student Council decided that, until further notice, the school will be closed." Hikari's wide eyes accompanied Makoto's smile. "It's because of these incidents and it isn't just Akikaze. Schools across the region are being cancelled and heavy curfews are being placed in the cities for everyone."

"So, we go to school and then go back home?" Hikari tilted her head before she blinked. She could spend more time with the others and Light! While avoiding Gilgamesh, there was something about him... Almost like he was a part of Chaos but not. Oddly enough, Squall mentioned he heard of the name before he forgot what he was talking about.

She shook her head to forget the thoughts about the odd man in red. Maybe she should spend more time with Light; she had to improve the bond between them somehow.

"Right then. We go home and I can strengthen my Lily Rank with Light!" The priestess was then tackled by the other female, her face rubbing against Hikari's.

"Aww you're so cute when you speak in gamer speech!"

"What the hell's a Lily Rank?" Shirou blinked.

"From one of my games, don't worry about it." Makoto waved him off to Shirou's continued confusion.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"These incidents…does anyone have clues as to what caused them?" The Warrior of Light was now outside, blade in hand but not in his battle attire. Alongside his fellow warriors and the summoners who decided to sit outside, the silver haired leader began practicing his own moves to better execute them. For a while he had been slower and weaker than usual, but ever since his talks with the female, he felt his strength and speed returning bit by bit.

"Political issues in Occidentalis, kidnapped children in Australius, doppelgangers and demon attacks in Septentrio and people dying or entering coma's in Oriens, you think the end of the world was around the corner or somethin'," Tidus remarked, sitting on one of the shrine steps.

"What surprises me is how small that shrine is. You would think the shrine of a lesser god would be small but that's even smaller than the rest of them…" Valon looked back at the building.

"Focus," Cid hissed before looking back at the leader, a cigarette in his mouth. "You think the Warriors of Chaos are behind them?"

"It's just a theory, but from what I understand about spirits falling from the sky, I was told that only occurred as a warning…"

"But the fox went back to heaven right?" Valon inquired, to which Light nodded. "Then there isn't much to worry about."

"The fact that such a divine being fell in the first place is cause for alarm," Cecil added.

"Speaking of her, how are the children doing?" Terra turned back to the blue flame blitzer who only closed his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Doin' good. The boys told me the kids are all home and such. Luka was crying though, along with Stern saying they wanna thank Glowworm for saving them but since she left they bawled. Also there was gonna be an award for the people involved in saving them…until they learned a Himemiya Priestess was involved. Now Glowworm's reward is not getting an invoice and a bill to fix the damage to the ruin city."

"We nearly got ourselves killed for a BILL!?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yep, those are the breaks when a Himemiya priestess is involved." Valon and the others sighed. Money wasn't that important but the fact that the Himemiya name was like a curse...Was a bit worrying.

"It's not like it's her fault," Terra swiftly defended.

"We aren't saying it is." Cid said. "The name Himemiya has bad luck due to Mana's power and the destruction that followed her."

"You know...I heard a rumor..." Valon's face was serious as he recalled something his grandfather once told him. "Due to Mana's power they had to create an alarm system whenever she showed up, similar to the ones of earthquakes, fires and storms!"

"Had to create? They already did!" Cid exclaimed.

"This woman couldn't be THAT strong..." Squall was in disbelief. There was no way she could be as strong as everyone claimed her to be.

Cid looked blankly at the scared warrior before sighing. "I was around when Mana first appeared. I forget just how old I was but the stories about her... They were real. There was rumor that Tonberry's praised her as a deity due to her defeating what they call 'evil'. Another rumor was that Behemoth's go into frenzy at the word 'Mana' and would kill anything nearby." The man lit a cigarette as he let off another sigh. "They might just be rumors but all they did was create her legend of destruction. Accidental at times but still destructive." Squall's face said it all, he didn't believe it. Rumors are rumors and should remain as such, the fact that the summoners were willing to believe such made him question their intelligence.

"So, Hikari's mother was that powerful?" Terra questioned starting to believe it to Squall's annoyance. A nod was what she received as a reply causing her to shiver in fear. Squall turned to the other warriors and noticed that Firion, Cecil and Cloud seemed to have the same idea he had, one of disbelief. Tidus on the other hand seemed to believe it.

"And I thought my old man was tough," he muttered to himself nearly unheard by anyone. Squall turned to the final warrior who was still practicing his skills. He could see nothing in the man's face; perhaps he didn't believe it as well or just didn't care. It was impossible to tell with him.

"Light!" The high pitched voice of the priestess caused the male warrior to turn his head, seeing Hikari with Shirou, Makoto and Rei walking up the stairs of the shrine. This caused a curious glance from the silverette.

"Why are you back?"

"School's cancelled-"

"From this moment on the school buildings across Oriens will be closed," Rei answered.

"I...see," Light answered as he dispelled his sword. "So what are we going to do then?"

"We can't do anything until the others arrive..." Shirou muttered.

"Wait...others?" Makoto's eyes widen.

"We have other friends coming Kuru," Valon stated as he looked into the girl's eyes. "I don't like some of them but Glowworm does so..." He shrugged at the end.

"Kuru?" Makoto mumbled before blushing. "Haruka isn't going to like this..."

"Can we leave before we have to deal with her again?" The fire user groaned.

"I'm going to find something to do." Kai spoke getting up from where he was sitting. "There has to be something in town." The man soon left followed by Cloud.

"I'm off as well." Ace said as he stretched. "To a park or something, come on Terra!" He grabbed the girl by her hand and dragged her away to her embarrassment.

_'They are all trying to escape Haruka... Maybe I should help a little?'_ Makoto thought. She knew how her sister could be and even IF she wasn't exactly getting along with Hikari's new friends, she would try to be kind... Mostly to the cute blue streaked guy. _'Where did that come from?'_ She yelled in her head. _'I just met him!'_

"Hey Valon... How about I show you around?" She said blushing slightly at the blue streaked male who blinked before grinning.

"Uh sure!"

Hikari watched as her best friend walked down the stairs with Valon, leaving Tidus at the shrine. Red violet eyes gazed over the members left at the shrine grounds; Shirou, Cecil, Light. Cecil noticed that Hikari's eyes lingered on their leader for quite a while. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the priestess.

"Hikari, you and Light should spend some time together outside of battle." The paladin grabbed Shirou by the back of his shirt and dragged him away, ignoring the shouts his summoner made.

The priestess' mind blanked. Spend time together? She glanced at the Warrior, the leader giving her the same blank stare. Well, she had been meaning to ask for a bit. Taking in a deep breathe the priestess waltzed towards the warrior.

"Say…Light…can we…" A light blush covered her cheeks. The warrior continued to stand there, his aqua eyes gazing at the novice priestess. "Can we…go out tomorrow!? Just to hang out?!"

"I... Suppose that will be alright." The warrior answered. The man was confused, what had bought this on with his summoner? Either way his answer must have been the right one as the girl beamed, eyes wide and smiling.

"Then tomorrow we'll go around Akikaze, like how we did the day you first appeared! How does that sound?"

"Alright…"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

The next day, Hikari stood in front of her house, her arms twitching with anticipation as she waited for her warrior. Today had started out ok, except for Gilgamesh demanding another fight against Haruka.

_'Why did those two have to destroy the living room?'_ Anime styled tears ran down her face as she remembered the destruction those two caused together.

"Hikari."

The female turned around, the warrior standing behind her. "I apologize. I wasn't able to subdue them."

"It's okay...at least I managed to use the repair spell Rei taught me..." Hikari was still crying.

"Shall we leave?" He asked. Getting a nod from his summoner, the two left the shrine as they headed into town for a nice relaxing day.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Chantez charged forward, her tonfa ready to strike as flower petals flew into the wind. Blocking the first strike from Onion Knight, she turned her body and zapped him with a weak thunder spell. Knocking the small knight back, she rushed towards him. The knight smirked as he launched a shard of ice at the girl **[Blizzard]**. Noticing she dodged it, he spun around on the ground as the earth underneath Chantez seemed to rupture **[Quake]**. She lost her balance as Onion Knight slammed his blade into the ground causing Chantez to fly into the air. Seeing a chance, he leapt after her, his blade at ready as he adjusted his body.

Before he had a chance to perform his next move, he hurtled towards the flying girl as she slammed both tonfa's against her hat cashing him to crash land on the ground, Chantez landing on top of him. "I win!" She shouted as she stood up victoriously. She was then pushed to the ground as Onion Knight placed his foot on top of her.

"I think this is actually my win. A knight shouldn't cheat in battle...Unless he is against a child." He grinned at her furious look before he felt an odd presence nearby. As he turned an orb of energy collided with him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Onion!" The nun in training yelled before several beams of the same energy collided with her. Her sight began to fade away as her eyes closed. Her body felt numb as she heard one thing before she went to dreamland.

"This is our win, we believe."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"This is nice, right Light?" Hikari asked as the two wandered around a small garden filled with flowers. It had a real oriental feel to it as they walked across several wooden bridges.

"It is rather beautiful scenery. The people do well in taking care of this garden."

"Yeah... The people do..." Hikari's voice took an unsure tone as she kept walking. Light stopped behind her unsure of what she meant. There was something he was missing. He knew that but what could it be? Shaking his head, he followed after the priestess, the idea lingering in his mind.

"So then is there anywhere in particular you would like to see?" The female turned on her heel to face the warrior.

"Not really."

This wasn't going well. The two were barely speaking, this being the longest conversation they had, all day. Hikari's hesitancy and the Warrior's disinterest were not making this easy. Hikari began thinking of places the Warrior would be interested in. An idea struck as the girl spun on her heel.

"Hey Light, how would you feel about going to the Fuyuki district of the town?"

"If that is where you want to go," The man answered as they began to leave the garden. Behind them a flower moved gracefully in the wind before an iron boot crushed it underneath.

The Fuyuki district was named as such due to its white snow like walls that the buildings had. Light began to think on how they got the texture like that as he touched one of the walls gently, tracing the intricate lines. If their ninja was here she could explain it to him...

"Light?" The warrior turned to see Hikari looking at him. "Do you like architecture?"

"Not really, but the buildings here…are rather extraordinary. How are they able to find brick such as this?"

"Well it's actually made." The warrior turned to her, his eyes rather wide. Hikari blinked a few times before it hit her. He was interested in something?! "The purest color white is created form the flowers grown in the area and extract the liquid in it to form the paint that would be used to color the brick. We then warm the paint to about ninety or higher degrees Celsius and then mold the ground and rock to create bricks to sustain buildings. We dump the brick into pots holding the heated paint and let it soak for about a night. Then the paint cools and seethes into the brick, merging with it to create the color you see now. That's one way to create the bricks."

"You mean there are several other ways?"

"Yep. Another way is using the paint itself as stone but then it's a bit weaker even though the color is more outstanding."

"I see…" Silver blue eyes turned back to the brick.

Hikari sighed. Once again their conversation was going nowhere. Maybe she should apologize for not being that good at speaking. "Light I'm..."

"I must apologize," the knight said, turning to face the girl. Hikari blinked as Light said this. "I must not be a good conversation partner."

"Oh no you're just fine I'm the problem! I invited you for an outing and I didn't plan out where to go…."

"I guess we both didn't know what to do exactly," the two chuckled slightly; they knew that they were similar due to being alone for a good part of their lives.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hunter, Bartz and Zidane watched carefully as Kanna began her business for the day. The once blue streaks the girl had changed to a red, due to Valon already sporting blue streaks and her wanting to be different, as she sold clothes from her failed attempt at Luzon. People were going crazy over the limited wares and Kanna chuckled about her riches. The trio was sitting on bench as they looked surprised by the amount she was making.

"That's a lot of Gil..." Bartz mumbled as the ninja placed the gold coins into her pockets. "Where does all of it go anyway? Pocket dimension?"

"I asked a friend that once." Zidane replied as he looked at several of the beautiful girls dressed in Lolita outfits. "Want to know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said he didn't understand it either and it made him dizzy thinking about it. Lucky guy got a hug from my girl when he fell over." The monkey tailed boy slightly pouted at that as he began to mumble about lucky Vivis.

"Ok... Hey Hunter. How about we see your family! They live in Oriens right?"

"N-no, I mean... It's not a problem. I just... Don't think it would be a good idea." The male said as he paled at the thought. His father wasn't bad but... He just didn't think it was a good idea to see him.

"Well if you're sure." Zidane answered before something caught his eye. "Hey why are all the girls leaving?"

"And everyone else?" Bartz said as the people began to leave one by one to Kanna's frustration. The trio approached her as everyone had left, the group staying a slight distance as Kanna yelled in annoyance.

"How is this fair!? They leave one by one before I got to sell all my stock! Is there someone who hates clothes up there!" The trio shivered slightly as they hid behind one another with Bartz as the unfortunate meat shield.

"Excuse me, madam?" The trio turned to see a man in a black cloak moving towards them, a black suitcase by his side. "I represent Mr. Paon, a rather wealthy business man. He is interested in buying the rest of your stock." His voice was quite refined as he walked with a fair amount of grace in his steps. Kanna's eyes turned to Gil signs as she ran to the man.

"Of course! How much is this Mr. Paon willing to pay?" _'Jackpot! With this another step closer to finding her...'_ Hunter stepped closer to Kanna seeing as her anger subsided as he looked at the case. He was curious on what was inside it. As he got closer, he noticed the case seemed to rattle. Before he was able to warn Kanna, the man opened the case.

"Mr. Paon, by the way, that is me, is willing to pay for this production to come to an end." The case opened fully as a green monstrous insect leaped for the summoners. White mist escaped its mouth as Hunter and Kanna collapsed on to the ground.

"Kanna, Hunter!" The two warriors shouted as they changed into their battle wear. "That's a... Mistodon! Kuja!" Zidane shouted as the man threw off his cloak revealing a very feminine looking man underneath.

His soft silver hair accentuated with the large feather blew in the breeze with his robe that covered the back of his legs. This item was being held up by a codpiece that covered his unmentionables. His stomach was bare but his shoulders were covered by an unclosed vest. "My, my Zidane. You haven't changed at all. I'm sure you are wondering on how everyone left for my performance to begin but unfortunately..." The black buckle like boot the man wore seemed to float upwards. Kuja got comfortable in the sky before he threw several orbs of light at the beast he had killing it as it let a shriek go. "We have act two to prepare for so, Exdeath."

The males turned as the large armored figure looked at them his sword spinning in front of him. A sudden wind picked up around him as the Cosmos warriors were sent into it. It stopped suddenly after a couple of seconds of Bartz and Zidane being blown around. The males fell to the ground hard causing them to fall into unconsciousness as the two chosen of Chaos approached them. "I suggest we end them now," the larger rumbled before Kuja shook his head.

"I'm afraid our director has ordered us to take them back. Not kill them or the summoners." He noticed something as he bent down to the gothic lolita wearer to observe her closely. _'The clothes are interesting. Homemade I am sure of and such nice stitching. Her face however... Interesting.'_

"Kuja," Exdeath spoke as Kuja looked at his fellow warrior. Both warriors were on his shoulders as he looked at his ally for the mission. He nodded once before a runic circle appeared underneath him. In a flash of light he was gone. Kuja's body seemed to distort reality before he vanished after him, leaving no traces that they were there but the two sleeping summoners.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Light and Hikari left the Fuyuki district and traveled around in the neighboring one of Natsuki district. There Hikari took him around the small stores to let him browse around. Once they spoke about the color of the bricks in Fuyuki he couldn't contain his curiosity. He was finally asking questions about the village, amazed that so many people can work so well together.

"So this is where you were headed." A gruff voice interrupted. Turning around the duo noticed Garland clad in his armor getting odd looks by the people. "It is time for our rematch Warrior." The man said as he lowered his body to his stance.

"Garland, this isn't the place for a fight!" Light called out, pushing Hikari behind him. "If you truly desire combat I will indulge you but not here."

"I can assure you I mean no harm to these weak citizens. Perhaps you remember the graveyard?"

Light's eyes narrowed. "Very well then." The two men stared at each other before they set off for the place where their first match had started on this world, Hikari following meekly after them.

_'Why is he here?'_ She wondered to herself as she looked at the back of the heavily armored man. _'Is a rematch that important to him?'_ Soon they found themselves at the graveyard, the same place as where they first dueled.

In that instant the Warrior of Light's armor encased his body, shield and sword at the ready. Hikari remained in the shadows, her left hand gripping her cross necklace in case any manikins showed up. Now that she thought about it, the manikins hadn't been on the move lately, only demons. Was it because of the circumstances, or something else?

As they entered the graveyard, Garland entered further in before turning to his opponent. "Before we begin, there is nothing affecting my mind." At Light's look he continued. "In our first match, Kefka had control over me. This time however there shall be no holding back." With that he charged forward his sword entering its lance like mode as he went to skewer his nemesis **[Lance Charge]**.

Light threw his shield, striking Garland's blade as a purple aura surrounded it. When, his opponent flinched, Light ran forward slicing the armored knight **[Sword Thrust]** before knocking him away. Throwing a fang made of a pure blue into the air, Light summoned six shards of ice that struck their target's cape leaving him on the ground **[Blue Fang]**.

"You're mine!" Light called as he ran for the stuck man.

Grabbing his sword, Garland swapped it to its axe mode. Slamming it into the ground next to him to cause a small crater **[Bardiche]**, Garland rolled to his side dislodging the ice from his cape. He leapt into the air throwing his sword as it changed to its flail form as water appeared underneath it **[Tsunami]**. It moved like a snake as it slammed into Light as water exploded before lightning struck him from the fallen knight's hands.

Waving away the smoke from his body, Garland charged forward once more slamming his head into Light's chest knocking him back as he swapped to his dual swords **[Twin Swords]** as sliced away at the loyal knight's armor. Performing one last alteration of his weapon to his lance form, he stabbed at Light's stomach as he knocked him back into one of the nearby graves. "Light!" Hikari yelled as she ran to her warrior who was forcing himself out of the rubble.

"Hikari, stay back or leave." Light ordered as he forced himself up. "Garland might have honor but... He could have lied about what he said earlier."

The priestess' eyes widen. "Even if it is I can't abandon you! That's not how a priestess is. We help everyone it's our duty! I'm staying!"

Light didn't reply he merely stood his ground. _'Why is it you're only adamant in times like this?'_ The thoughts ran through his head as to why, but he couldn't come up with an answer. Her moods swung like a willow branch. She may doubt herself but she would never abandon another person and do her best to try and help. He figured out that much about her, and it was a part he liked about her. But that hypocrisy of hers has to go.

"You believe me to lie? Always knew you were a fool." The armored fallen knight stated as he looked at the weak form of his opponent. He shook his head in distaste. "You've weakened, Warrior."

The Warrior's body began to feel cold. What did he say?

Weak, him? "What?"

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Garland said as he swung his sword in its flail mode towards Light. "Dodge this!" **[Chain Cast]** As the blade swung towards Light, he rolled to the left before running towards Garland as the man's blade returned. "Too slow!" The fallen knight shouted as he threw a punch at Light's face followed by his sword flail knocking him off his feet. A loud cry echoed from the Warrior of Light as he was thrown back, destroying several tombstones in the process.

"Light!" Hikari summoned her Grimoire to her person as Star Ocean appeared. Hikari took aim at Garland, her hands steady as an arrow hit the man's helmet. He turned to the priestess, golden eyes narrowing.

"You dare to interfere with my fight?!" The priestess did not falter as she ran to the warrior's side, immediately casting cure on the male. The light green glow illuminated the man's body, slowly seeping into him, closing the wounds and erasing the bruises.

"Hikari?" Light mumbled as he forced his body upwards.

"Don't strain yourself," she said to him as she held him up. "We have to leave now."

"I can't." Light looked defiantly at her. "Garland has challenged me. I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to escape from this. My honor and Cosmos' is at stake as well as my life." Hikari blinked as she took this in. Was Light's honor really at stake because of Garland being here and challenging him? It was the first time she had heard the knight mention honor. Was Garland somehow different than the other fights they had been in?

"At least that hasn't changed, but the fact you are accepting help during this proves you abandon you're pride." Another chord was struck in the warrior's head. His pride? He dared to mention that!?

"There is nothing wrong with accepting-"

"You were never one to allow anyone to disturb our battles, nor were you willing to make excuses!" The warrior's eyes widened. What was Garland saying? Wasn't he the same? "You're eyes have betrayed you...you have grown soft..."

"I have not." Light growled as he reached for a red colored fang. Before he could activate its magic, a bolt of thunder magic slammed into the item shattering it into fragments.

"You would not have given me a chance to use my magic nor would you give me a chance to break one of your fangs. You have weakened without a doubt." The fang crumbled to dust, the warrior's hand burning intensely, but it failed to deter him form the stated facts. Garland was right, he was weaker than before.

"We are done here, warrior." Garland lowered his weapon as he turned to leave. "This battle is over." An arrow flew past his armored cheek causing the man to shake in anger. He turned to look at a defiant Hikari.

"He is not weak! Light is stronger than you think." Garland glared at the young priestess; she interfered and now questioned the idea of Light's weakness. He was really not amused by her. Through his helmet he couldn't see her face, but that changed once the sun illuminated her. The eyes under his helmet widened. Her eyes, her hair, it was so different…and yet….her face…

"Princess…Sarah?" His voice was below a whisper, words neither of his enemies could hear. The armor clattered loudly as his body trembled, his grip on his sword tightened with every second.

"Is... There something wrong?" Hikari asked as Garland shook uncontrollably.

"Her face... How did... You... Warrior! You dare to keep my queen for yourself!?" _'How is she here? She shouldn't be anywhere in this world! Sarah... My love shouldn't be in this world!'_

Hikari jumped, what was wrong with him? If Hikari could describe the fallen knight with one word, it would be red; uncontrollable rage emanated from the knight. The air around him began to thin, as if his body was sucking the air itself into him.

"Gah!" The man shouted as he charged forward as if he was a bulldozer ready to demolish the target. As he neared Light, his sword was raised and changed to its axe form ready to end the fool's life.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T!" Hikari cried as she ran in front of Light, her arms outstretched as if to protect the warrior from everything. Garland froze. The only way to the Warrior of Light was through Sarah. He couldn't move as his body felt numb... He would not harm her, not the one he cared for.

Not the one who made his life have meaning outside of battle...

"..." Garland's body relaxed as did his sword. He turned to leave, though halted. "To have her protect you…you certainly have fallen…Warrior…" With those words echoing through the graveyard, Garland vanished. Hikari collapsed to the ground, still remaining in front of the Cosmos warrior. Turning her head slightly she glanced at the man. He was still kneeling, clutching his stomach as blood dripped from his stomach. It wasn't heavy, but if left alone it would be dangerous.

"Light..." She leaned towards him, healing magic at her fingertips. When she was about to begin Light moved away from her slightly. "Light?"

"Haven't... You done... Enough?" The priestess blanked. What did he mean? The armor dispersed as the silver haired leader stood tall, though still clutching his stomach, the blood dry on his hands. His silver blue eyes glared at the blood stained hand before clutching it, his nails digging into his skin, breaking it and causing more blood to sprout. Hikari dared not try to heal him, afraid of what he might say. The aura around him was obvious, he was upset.

They were no longer in the graveyard, having departed that place a while ago. Now they were aimlessly walking around, no hurry to go home nor having a destination in mind. Light was in front of Hikari a few paces, the priestess' head down as she watched his boots create soft footprints in the ground. The sound of the waves wasn't enough to soothe the irritated aura surrounding the man. Despite his attempts to look uninterested, bored and downright stoic, just being around him would cause cat tails to stand on end and birds to fly away from him.

"Light... Can I talk to you?" She whispered. The man shrugged as he ignored her. Light watched the waves as he ignored the hypocrite. How was he meant to do his duty to Cosmos when he was incompatible with his summoner? Was she wearing him down somehow? Was the bond that allowed him to stay here really that weak?

"Light, please talk to me," Hikari tried again to get him to speak to her. Again he remained silent. What went wrong? They were getting along so well earlier. Was it Garland calling him weak? Was it because Light was angry at her for trying to interfere with the battle? What was it?!

"Are you angry with me? Is that why you won't talk to me?"

"That's none of your concern," the knight finally spoke but broke the normally stoic voice he used that sometimes had kindness, venom dripped from it instead showing his anger and dislike for the girl as of late.

"Forget it; this whole thing was a waste of time. This going-out is what I mean." Hikari's eyes widened. He really didn't like her right now did he?

"I-I was trying to h-help you and get t-to know you." She stuttered – and a glare was the response he gave her. The stuttering of the priestess only intensified the anger. Garland's words repeated in a mad chant in his mind. He has grown weak; he came to accept this, but was it entirely his fault? The sad look on the blonde's face made him sick. He denied this fact for ages, refusing to see her as such, but Garland was right.

Her resemblance to Princess Sarah...was uncanny.

"Stop..." Light uncharacteristically mumbled. Hikari leaned in, unsure of what her partner had said. "Stop looking like her!" He shouted.

Hikari stood back, surprise on her face at the man's yell. "W-what?"

"Stop stuttering! How dare you have her face and not act like her!" Red-violet eyes widened. Garland said the same words.

"I-I'm sorry...but I can't change my appearance..." The male's eyes darkened, now he wasn't seeing just Sarah, but the goddess he swore to protect in those eyes. Why, why was he assigned to her, why couldn't it be anyone else?!

"Why do I now see her? Who are you Himemiya!? Who are you to take someone else's form?!" Hikari knew that if Light wasn't in his non battle clothes, his sword would be pointed right at her.

And she could not accept that.

"I'm me! Hikari Himemiya, the one who summoned you and has been trying to be a friend to you!"

"I don't need you as a friend!" Silence followed the words. The eyes that once portrayed sadness were now in disbelief. "I don't understand what Cosmos was thinking, perhaps she chose you because of the similarity and to help the others…but your good deeds are outweighed by the bad ones. If I had the chance I would change-"

"I didn't ask for this…" The silver blue eyes narrowed. Instead of sad, shocked or naiveté, the girl's eyes were radiating anger.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I didn't ask to be teamed with a warrior who only cares for no one but his goddess! I didn't ask to have to join something that has nothing to do with me! And I didn't ask your... Your stupid goddess to choose me!"

"Hold your tongue-"

"I won't! I am tired of you being angry with me because I happen to look like someone you know! I am sorry about that but I know Haru-Nee would tell me not to feel sorry because it's something I can't change! I believed the problem with this was me but besides those few mistakes you haven't done anything to try and improve the bond we're supposed to share!"

"I have tried but being partnered with a hypocritical priestess has done more than drain my patience! You're constantly apologizing, you're constantly hesitating, and your actions have injured our-MY-teammates!"

"You told me you forgave me about that-"

"I never said I forgive you and I never will!"

"Then why did you even bother-"

"Because Cosmos ordered me to! I will uphold her wishes and I refuse to stand around and let you tarnish the one chance she has at ending this war! My comrades have suffered enough and your hesitancy has only increased the pain they are forced to writhe through."

"My hesitance? What about yours to get close to anyone!? You care little about your own friends and that is not helping you for a second!"

"You have no right to criticize me; you don't know anything about this war nor about myself!"

"The same could be said for you! I tried to reach out but you refused to even give me the chance!"

"I have given you the chances but you have given me the reasons to NOT trust you instead!"

"The same to you!" The warrior gritted his teeth, his stoic façade broke, he was visibly angry with the girl.

"I've had enough this. Arguing with a child is not going to help win this war!"

"This war, that's all you've been talking about! Pick a new subject because I find it hard to believe you and the others really suffered as much as you claim!"

"You know nothing..." He growled as Hikari's glare continued.

"I know that you are nothing but a foolish guy who hurts everyone who gets close to him! Squall hates you! Terra, Onion, Bartz, Zidane and Cloud don't trust you and Cecil, Firion and Tidus pity you completely! You go on about comrades but you would betray them if Cosmos ordered you too!" Light flinched as he took a step back. "I'm right aren't I? You know nothing of pain and hardships yet you deal it out to others on a whim!"

At that moment, the Warrior of Light didn't see an ally. He didn't see a girl, he didn't see a child.

He saw an enemy.

"Think as you see fit. This has proven the truth. You can't be trusted." Angry tears sprayed from the female's eyes. Without even giving a thought the female began to run, turning her back on the warrior.

"So I was correct, you would hurt the princess." Light turned summoning his armor and weapons to his form.

"Garland, I am not in the mood," Light growled out.

"Too bad, because I am." Immediately the fallen Knight charged at the male. Light was too slow to dodge and was knocked down by the larger man. Garland slammed a foot onto the man's chest right near his windpipe.

"You upset the princess! That is unforgivable! "

"She...isn't Sarah!" Garland placed more pressure on his foot causing the man's breathing to become strained.

"What you have done..." The large blade was lifted with both hands, ready to strike down on the pinned warrior. "Is unforgivable!" Swinging the blade down, for a brief instant, the silver haired leader thought he was going to die.

"Now, now Garland, don't be so hasty~" The blade was stopped, but not by Garland's hands. Silver blue eyes glanced at the aura surrounding the blade. A cackle echoed behind the warrior as he looked up, seeing the deranged clown laughing up a storm. "Well doesn't this imply something!?"

"Kefka..." Garland growled. "Just do what you were sent here to do!"

"Ok, ok, ok. One Warrior coming up!" Magic flowed throughout the insane man's fingers, small red sparks flying out of the tips. "Now, don't worry. This will hurt a lot!" The last the warrior saw were the red sparks of magic.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

The blonde priestess was now sitting by the bank of the sea, the white waves washing against her boot clad feet. Her legs were held against her chest, arms wrapped around them as she held them close. Her eyes were red, the area around them slightly puffy. Her mind continued to replay the argument.

_'I'm horrible...'_ Her head laid on her kneecaps. _'I said things I shouldn't have...'_

_'But he deserved it!'_ A voice that sounded similar to Hikari's said in her mind. _'We couldn't trust him and he refused to do the same! He is just like them...'_

_'No he's not. He's different. He is just frustrated that's all.'_

_'No he took out his anger out on you just like the others!'_

"No...It was my fault...all of it..."

"Hikari..." A voice called out. Turning she saw Light running towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Light!" She began to run towards him, a similar smile on her face. "I-I want to apologize... I-I'm sorry."

"I must apologize as well." The man said, "Please close your eyes." He asked of her. She blinked as she wandered why he would want her to do that. Deciding to obey the man, her eyes closed slowly. She felt something was wrong however, opening her eyes seconds afterwards, she saw Light had his blade over his head ready to slice down at her. Hikari immediately ran backwards as the man cursed when his sword missed.

"L-Light?" The man said nothing as he ran towards her, cold steel ready to slice through her body.

Hikari dodged once more, barely avoiding the blade. "Light what are you doing?!"

The man said nothing as he struck again, this time grazing her arm. Hikari grabbed her limb as blood began to flow down it. She hissed in pain as she tried to escape. Light however grazed her cheek to prevent her from moving. Another hiss escaped Hikari as she fell to the ground.

"C-cure," she whispered before Light kicked her to the ground.

'_Why?' _Through her scrunched up eyes she could see the Warrior in full attire, sword at her neck. _'Why is he doing this? Does he really…see me as…'_ Hikari rolled away as the sword was brought down, dodging the blade and standing as the green aura of the healing spell cured her cuts.

"Light, please stop!" She cried out as tears fell down her face. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me! Just stop... Just stop!" She fell to her knees as the sand became wet with her tears. Her voice fell on deaf ears as the knight continued to attack. Fear began to well up in her. Flashes of memories began to overtake her mind.

'_I have to use it…the defense program…'_

"I'm sorry Light," she whispered before she began to activate the system. The female closed her eyes, a soft glow surrounding the priestess. "Begin. Set-Up. Trace. On."

Red-violet eyes turned to zaffre blue. "Defense Program, Laerad, Activated. Beginning scan of hostiles." Light's shield impacted her forehead causing the priestess to fall backwards on to the sand. "Error, hostiles have attacked. Searching for origin of attack." Another shield blew by and another came from the swordsman as the program became more and more damaged. "Warning, damage is beginning to exceed capacity. Scan has failed, change to wind style magic." A gust of wind escaped, the knocked over body of Hikari causing Light to fall backwards. The man landed on his feet as he braved the small windstorm.

"Threat level has been acknowledged as A rank. Swapping to Reiki source," with a flick of her wrist, the program disengaged the wind spell causing Light to trip forwards. "Error, Reiki levels low... Searching for reason."

Swords of pure light came from the air above Light as he sent them towards the priestess. Calling upon another burst of wind, the swords were knocked off target. What she didn't notice was the chain of lightning that struck her. Sparks fell from her body as she twitched uncontrollably.

"Error... Error. Suggested response, retreat. Error, cannot escape." Light slowly approached the girl, his sword hanging by his side, "Prepare for wind spell. Error body cannot perform aero skills at this time. Loading next response... Error, no response found." Light's approach became faster and faster before he was in her face. "Shutting off Defense system."

Hikari's body jerked as she fell to the ground as if her strings were cut, causing Light's blade into stab the air. As he turned to stab cold steel into Hikari's prone body, a lance of darkness slammed into his side.

"I'm sorry Warrior, but I can't let you harm her." Cecil stated as he and Shirou ran to where they were. "Shirou, take Hikari." The boy ran forward as stones flew from the sandy beach. Shirou didn't care where they came from; he had a friend/crush to save. He jumped towards Light as he punched him in the face. Oddly enough, Light's face didn't change as he swiped at Shirou.

"Gah!" The boy shouted as he jumped back, clutching his bleeding stomach. "The fuck is going on?" Cecil ran up next to the boy as they stood in front of Hikari.

"Light? What's going on?" The man didn't blink as he looked at his opponents. "Light? Answer me!"

"Oh sorry~ Mr. Knight in shining armor can't hear you. He's gone on a one way ticket to Suckersville!" The men looked up to see Kefka lounging in the sky. "Hallo!" He waved. "How's things!?"

"A clown?" Shirou questioned as he blinked at the odd man.

"Not just any clown," the man vanished before appearing in front of Shirou. "I am the master of MAGIC!" He shouted in his face causing Shirou to grimace. "Oh and I haven't brushed my teeth in three weeks, Suck it!"

"Oh god it stinks!" Shirou grabbed his nose in disgust. "Is this that clown guy you were talking about who took Terra?" He asked Cecil who nodded.

"This is him. If he's here and Light tried to kill Hikari..." He trailed off as Shirou understood what was being said.

"So this guy turned Light against us?"

"Yep, that's exactly what he means. Who gets a biscuit? You do! Whoa-hohohohohoho!" The insane clown patted himself down before realizing he didn't have any biscuits. "Hmm... Oh right I left them at home, silly me. But you can have a consolation prize." A red magic sphere connected to Cecil as he fell on the floor writhing in pain. "You get to be our slave! Isn't that fun?!"

"S-Shirou Run..." Cecil's body shook uncontrollably as toxic green sparks shocked his body. Kefka smirked widely as he increased the pressure. Red and blue joined the green sparks as Cecil screamed in pain. Shirou growled as he ran to punch the clown but Light got stepped in front of him, his sword ready to slice through the punk.

"Dammit! Cecil I'll be back I promise!" Grabbing Hikari and throwing her onto his back, he made a mad escape out of the small beach, knowing he had failed his friends. Cecil was relieved to see the black hair boy run for dear life with the priestess. Now he had to deal with the problem before him. Kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest, teeth grinding together in pain, the male glared up at the clown and the silver haired leader.

"Heehehehehe! Kefka two, everyone else..." The man looked at his fingers as he tried to figure out what they were on in points. "... Too many numbers!"

"Are you done?!" Garland yelled as he approached the clown and the knights. "You're orders were not to be seen by the summoners."

"But that's not fun." The clown whined. "And his highness said I could."

_'After this is done, I have to make sure Mateus does not survive. His 'advice' to Kefka is just more proof that he absolutely cannot be trusted.'_ Noticing the clown was trying to sneak off, Garland grabbed him by the neck as he glared at the insane jester.

"We are teleporting back and you will obey my orders Kefka. I am not in the mood for insubordination. Do you understand?"

"Crystal..." Kefka squeaked out before teleporting out of the knight's grip. The man let out a growl as he looked at where the clown was before turning to Light and Cecil. Throwing the two loyal knights onto his back, he followed Kefka away from the area. Shirou continued to run, not caring where he was so long as he was close to the shrine.

_'Damm it! This is bad. Why the hell do I always fail? Am I always the weakling of this group? I couldn't even do a think against that clown guy...' _Shirou inwardly berated himself. He was sick and tired of failing Hikari. Now how could he prove himself if this always happens?

"Shirou?" A voice caused the punk to turn and growl slightly. He calmed slightly when he noticed it was Firion. "What happened?" He questioned.

Shirou gritted his teeth. "I'll explain once we get back to the shrine, that's the safest place in this whole fuckin town now!"

"Alright," the man answered as he joined Shirou's run. _'What is going on? And where is Light and Cecil? You just had to decide to study now, didn't you Rei?'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Shirou, what is going on?" Firion asked. He and the others had met up at the shrine. They were wondering why Hikari was knocked out and why Shirou looked like a kicked dog.

"Me and Cecil were practicing down on the beach... Light went berserk and attacked Hikari or something like that and some clown thing appeared and did something to Cecil... And he told me to escape with Hikari."

"Clown? Not Kefka again?" Terra said shocked placing her hands over her mouth, "He's the one who made me hurt you Shirou and I forgot to apologize for that. I'm sorry."

"I-It's not your fault," The boy stuttered as he blushed slightly. "You were brainwashed-" A sudden realization came to Shirou. The events of when Terra was being controlled came to mind. The way she attacked…it was similar to how Light attacked Hikari.

"Hey…has Kefka…ever tried…brainwashing you guys?"

"Multiple, but it wouldn't work." Squall answered.

"Why not?"

"Don't know," Tidus placed his hands behind his head. "But he was peeved when his Slave Crest spell didn't work!"

"Slave Crest?" Cid inquired.

"It's a spell that he uses to control me…" Terra remembered the painful times. She could only watch as her body sought to destroy everyone she cared for. Immediately she came to understand what Shirou was asking. "You don't think...he actually.."

"Whatever kept you guys' safe….Kefka found a way around it. I think he's controlling Light!"

"And you said he then something on Cecil?" Rei worked out. "So, then Cecil is also under his control?"

"Uhh... I think so?"

"What do you mean 'you think so'?! It's a yes or no!"

"I don't know because Cecil told me to run and I did!" Shirou retorted.

"You. Are. Hopeless." Rei sighed heavily, her hand on her face in exasperation. Shirou narrowed his eyes.

"He don't be too disappointed in me…" He responded.

"I'm not disappointed... Just annoyed we lost two warriors... And you're safe... So that's important right?" She turned away, her face blushing slightly while Shirou blinked not understanding what happened.

"Anyway... What's the plan?"

"Can anyone get into contact with the others?" Cloud asked.

"The Nuns will be difficult," Rei stated; her blush gone as her voice went to its usual form. "I don't know how to warn them, Hunter and Kanna though..."

"Anyone have their numbers?" Squall asked.

"Not really..." Kai answered. A loud banging on the door grabbed everyone's attention. The warriors there, along with some older members immediately took battle stances. Hikari gulped, but stood up, slowly walking to the door.

"Don't do it Himemiya! It could be them!" Rei hissed softly as the blonde kept walking. The banging on the door increased. The warriors there took their battle forms, while the summons prepared their weapons. Soft, white fingers grasped the golden knob. Slowly she turned it, the lock releasing. Pulling the white door open, Hikari glanced through the crack. Her right eye widened. She swung the door open, two familiar faces, banged up and bruised, were there.

"Kanna, Hunter!" Said boy was resting on the lolita's back, her outfit covered in dust and ripped, bruises littered her and Hunter's bodies.

"Do you know how hard it is too run from Eden to here?" Kanna said as she unsteadily made her way inside. Placing Hunter on a chair, she collapsed onto the ground, groaning as she did. "Never again... That was too much."

"Why are your streaks red instead of blue?" Hikari blinked, earning a glare form the ninja.

"Really?! THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU ASK!?" The female shouted.

"Fashion Ninja, what happened?" Valon asked. It was beginning to creep him out. He was getting really sick and tired of kidnappers if he was to assume what happened. Kanna turned her gaze

"Well, for starters, Zidane and Bartz got mind-jacked and break the crap out of us!"

"Them too!?" Ace screamed, causing Kanna to sit up.

"Wait…too?"

"Light and Cecil might both be in the same situation," Hikari spoke softly, rather regrettably. "If I hadn't ran away from him…if I hadn't said those things…that wouldn't have happened…." Her body trembled as tears began to well up at her eyes. The guilt was beginning to get to her.

"Hey it's not your fault." Kanna stated casing Hikari to look at her. "We were with Bartz and Zidane when some Mr. Paon appeared. Sounded really effeminate. I think I heard Zidane say Kuja... Anyway, what I'm getting at here is that even if you were with Light, I don't know if you could change what happened."

"THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING!" The outburst form the blonde caused a lot of open mouths and widen eyes. "You don't...understand...this is...the second...all I've been doing...is causing trouble...I haven't done barely anything to help..."

"Then what would you call the children rescue?" Kanna's eyebrow rose slightly. "I would count that as helping."

"Once out of way too many times to count doesn't count."

"I think it counts if you did more than you did all the times before." Red eyes looked at the ninja girl as she smiled. "I'm betting everyone will get a chance to fight in this war so, take what chances you have and beat the crap out of the opposition when you can... And steal their wallets!"

"Kanna," Hikari smiled as she looked at the older girl.

"GET OFF ME YOU SHRIMP!" A deep voice called out from outside.

"NO!" A lighter female voice said. "YOU'RE GIANT; LET ME ON YOUR SHOULDERS!"

"Is that Chantez voice?" Terra asked.

"DO AS I SAY I AM THE ACOLYTE OF LORD DALHGRUN AND LADY THEODORA!" The child continued to cry out.

"I THE GREAT GILGAMESH WON'T LISTEN TO A CHILD!" The group ran outside to find a rather odd sight. The youngest member of their group was trying to climb up Gilgamesh's leg while he shook it around to knock her off. "GET OFF!"

"Chantez…what are you doing?" Cid lit a cigarette, happy that he was out of the house to do so.

"He won't let me on his shoulders!" Chantez shouted. "He should, I'm upset and Onion was kidnaped by that Snake lady!" Chantez's words has the group at pause bar Gilgamesh who was still trying to get the kid off.

"Chantez, how did you get here?" Squall asked. The little girl looked at one of her heroes and blushed slightly.

"Lady Theodora wanted me here. She said it's not safe at the moment and then teleported me here. And then I met this guy!" She grinned widely as she began trying to get to his shoulders.

"Oh god that proves it." Rei threw her hands in the air. "If a saint says THIS place," her right finger pointed on the ground. "Is the best place then we are screwed!"

"Why is that?" Firion asked, though his teeth were slightly grinding against each other.

"I'm the priestess of a lesser god…" Hikari admitted, though reluctantly. "If one of the Six Dragon Kings, one of the six most powerful gods in our world, says the shrine of a Lesser Goddess is the safest place...I can say her actions are justified…"

"So what's the plan?" Cloud asked. "There are only five of us and Chaos has a clear advantage."

"Knowing Hunter, flip out and run off." Kanna sighed. "He'll want to run after the Chaos creeps and save Bartz." Gilgamesh froze as he heard the name. His eternal rival was here and apparently captured? Oh no, no one but him was allowed to beat Bartz!

"Bartz... Is here?" Gilgamesh asked getting odd looks from the others as Chantez made her way up to his shoulders. "Then I'll help! Only I'm allowed to beat Bartz! As his rival, only I can fight him for those are the rules!"

"Wow, you really are tall!" The kabuki like samurai blinked before realizing the little girl was on his shoulders.

"GET OFF!"

"Okay so we have to swap players in mid-game, that's great!" Valon hissed at the possibilities of even more difficulties arising.

"Better to have one good player than none at all. We're kinda desperate," Tidus replied.

"You're in, Gilgamash." Rei stated, ignoring the man's anger at getting his name wrong. "But you have to follow our orders."

"Fine," he grumbled. There had better be a good weapon in this new world and a fight with Bartz... Maybe he should take that Haruka's weapon.

"Do you think any members of Chaos would know him?" Hikari asked. The others shrugged, none of the warriors had heard of him, perhaps he was from outside their worlds?

"Who knows," Kai shrugged. "An advantage is advantage. So what's next?"

"We figure out where they took the others. There isn't much beyond that we can do." Cid advised, fixing his eyepatch as if to block anything that could hit his eye.

"How do we do that? They're not gonna just waltz up and tell us?" Shirou remarked, causing Cid to smirk.

"Oh yes they will." Squall gave his summoner a rather odd look.

'Did he finally crack?'

"Think about it everyone; they are going after the warriors for who knows why besides their twisted desire to see them in pain. Now, if they want the rest of them-"

"Then they will attack the other warriors!" Kanna slammed her fist into her face up palm.

"And if we manage to capture one of them then we interrogate them," The smirk on Kai's face caused several people to shiver.

"And that's why we are going to Miako. Squall will be our distraction. If what he told me is right, Ultimecia, his opponent is slightly weaker than the others. We, as in me, Kai, Ace, Valon and Rei will ambush her and defeat her. The rest...Will stay here with Coingamesh."

"Wait, hold it, what does that mean exactly!?" Shirou asked over Gilgamesh's anger at his name getting messed up again.

"Exactly as I said. You guys are talented, but not strong enough to tango with the warriors," Cid replied.

"Basically, you will be holding us back don't bother to come." The blunt answer from the jewel summoner was only met with glares; including ones from the summoners minus one. "What? Expect me to sugar coat it? It's the basic fact they have to accept."

"Coming from the princess who can't even do anything but summon," Kanna growled at the tsundere who returned it with a glare.

"At least I didn't get curb stomped in seconds by that Exdeath guy!" Gilgamesh paled at the name but didn't say a word. Why didn't anyone warn him that his ex-boss was here!?

"Fine you go get crushed Rei, I mean you do have the perv and a guy who has anger issues that you could splash with water to beat!" Shirou called out.

"At least I won't be sitting on my ass for a good portion of the battle!"

"Stop it Rei!" Firion barked as the glare turned to him.

"What for?!"

"We don't need to argue now we only need to focus on the objective." Squall's answer was heeded by the warriors, but the summoners refused to have any word of it sans Hikari and Cid.

"So let's see, water beats Valon, annoying children beats Kai, bitch beat Ace and water beats Rei?" Kanna's dark smirk caused Valon and Ace to take a step back but they had to ask something.

"Why water on Rei?" The flirt asked as the grin got larger, almost cat like.

"Well she is a witch," Chantez lost it from her perch on the samurai, the perch joining in. He didn't really get it but with the unwanted guest kicking him in the shoulder, he had to join in.

"ENOUGH!" Cid yelled. "I know you're upset, but listen. Without warriors, I'm worried that most of the Chaos members would demolish you guys. Don't get me wrong, the ones I chose are only going because of their warriors. It would have been different if say, no offence to her, but Terra was taken instead of Zidane. Kanna would be going instead of Ace."

"But that doesn't mean we are useless!" Shirou stood up, fist clenched as he glared at the ex-detective.

"I'm not saying you are. You all have potential and I am not saying they are better either. We need the warriors for a better chance at getting info. It's risky don't say otherwise, but it's our best chance." The black haired boy reluctantly lowered his fists, although he continued to clutch them, the desire of hitting something slowly taking over. Even so, Cid's words didn't appease to the summoners at all, it was obvious on their faces.

"We should stay…" Shirou's eyes widen. Dark blue eyes turned to the source of the words, the blonde priestess with her head lowered. "Cid is right, Rei is right. In truth, we would be getting in the way. We aren't strong enough to handle the Chaos Warriors. If they bring Light and the others…how can we stand up to them? We're out of our league…I know that if we stay out of their way…then they have a chance…Light…Cecil…they're both captured because of my immaturity…"

"Hikari..." Shirou whispered before facing the others. _'It wasn't Hikari's fault, if I had punched that clown guy maybe his spell would have failed. I can't let Hikari blame herself... I... Can't let her do that.'_

"Fine, but know we are against this right Kanna?"

"Of course! How is it our fault that we made a small mistake that we didn't see coming? At least we get a new sparring partner." A small grin appeared on her face as Chantez handed her a cracker.

"The sparring partner has a second form that's similar to Terra's Esper Form," Squall's words caused the ninja to freeze. "Listen to what Rei and Cid say, they're both right. We can't have you getting in the way and we can't risk you getting hurt."

"This conversation is done." Cloud unfolded his arms, removing himself from the wall he stuck himself to for the duration of the night. "We're doing this...for your own good." Blue eyes glanced at the warrior-less summoners until they fell onto Hikari. "None of you...were supposed to even be part of this. We didn't want other people involved; this was our problem to deal with. We got you all involved...too involved. Chaos will come after you, regardless if we were with you or not now. They see you as targets, and we need to avert their attention back to us."

"This stinks!" Chantez called out from her seat. Me and Gilgamesh could beat them easily, even without his second form!"

"Chantez has a point! Me and her could beat them easily!" The group blinked. Their youngest and most annoying member had bonded really strongly with another annoying person. The universe would break apart in seconds if they were to fight together.

"But we can't even defeat one of the Chaos warriors without help how can we defeat the Cosmos warriors?!" The voice of the priestess only served to infuriate several members, more specifically Chantez and Rei.

"We have Gilgamesh! They don't know him so, we can use him as a secret weapon," Chantez decided. The large man nodded in agreement. It worked for everyone.

"And training, Hikari something you miss at times. We become stronger learn moves they don't know and it's a win for us." Rei nodded as she stated this.

"B-but" the blonde priestess tried to say. Terra shook her head, she wasn't happy either but she had to agree. Her friends were in danger because of her enemies spells.

"Hikari please sleep on it." The half-esper sadly admitted as they looked at her. "We can talk more about this soon but... I think this is what we have chosen." Red-violet eyes scanned the room, several having disappointed eyes all staring at her. Others would have been affected by them, but not her. These were eyes she was used to. Her head lowered, a soft mumble was barely heard.

"I'm sorry…"

"Seriously. Stop apologizing. When it comes from you it's nothing more than empty words." The words the jewel summoner spoke echoed through the priestess' mind. Hikari stood, bowed slowly, and then ran upstairs.

"Rei..." The jewel summoner glanced at Shirou, anger pierced into light regret in her eyes. "That was low, even for you." The black haired female flinched. With that the young man paced towards the front door, slamming the door shut as he left the house.

_'It's not like...I meant it that way...' _The room was silent, no one dared to move, until the sun-colored haired blitzer sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well this is awkward..."

"Let's get some sleep..." Firion advised, not daring to look at his summoner as he walked past her. The summoners and warriors sighed, each scattering as they either left the house or decided to bunk in Hikari's spare rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day for all of them, especially those who felt that they could do more, but weren't given the chance.

**END of Chapter 21**

**Oh...my god….did NOT want to be written…and it didn't help I have research papers and other tests…including a goddamn exit exam looming over my head…**

**Anyway we are FINALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD PARTS AND THE END OF ARC 1! Did any of you expect this?! Will the warriors be saved?! Will more warriors be captured and enslaved?! Find out in the next chapter! **

**Damn everyone….Already I see a lot o Rei's, one Kai and One Ace…what about our loveable Protagonist!? Ah well, anyway I have released a 101 Questions for Hikari Himemiya on my Deviantart! Go take a look at it and you might be surprised about what you might learn about our sweet girl! It is spoiler free but you will be able to pick up on a few things! SO go get to reading, and since Rei won the popularity contest already she will be the next one I do! XD **

**Also I have changed the category of the story from Dissidia: Final Fantasy category to a corss over of Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Final Fantast X-Overs in an attempt to get more readers, and if you all wouldn't mind can you promote the story!? Tell others about it my curioisity if this story is good or not is killing me! XD **

**Now remember about the stories TV Tropes page! You can get to it on my homepage and can add stuff if you are familiar, hell I would appreciate it! XD And remember about the Tumblr account where you can post questions for the cast to answer! For the questions asked I have been busy for a bit but I will answer them all soon I swear it!**

**Alright well then read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews the fic will die!**


	24. Summoner's Dilemma

**Hikari, Rei and Shirou star in another story! The story is called 'The Spear that guards the Priestess', written by JFai! If interested, go to my favorites or his page and read it!**

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!** **Give him credit for the development of the Summoning Chantez for Rei and Sakataki and for being the one to come up with Sakataki's summons!**

**Alright time for review replies by ME and Koopa!**

**LadyJuxtaposition: In truth Hikari's appearance bare many similarities to both Princess Serah and Cosmos, and this is a plot point, but one I decided to utilize now since the Warriors are truly beginning to look at their summoners. Especially Light he was beginning to see her, look at her in a universal sitting. He saw her as this tag a long kid, but now he is looking at her in a whole new 'light'. XD Yeah…Gilgamesh had to come, I mean, you can't have Bartz and Exdeath without Gilgamesh! **

**JFai: In truth Hikari was supposed to be the bad guy in the argument…but it looked like I made it go either way…T^T dammit. So more for second or third…what is our main girl not CUTE enough?! Not as strong as the others? Plot points! That's right Hikari is a massive fuckin plot point! XD **

**Kiiroi Senko: Well someone sees him as a bad guy, boss will be pleased on that front. I suppose he forgot about Lightning yelling at him, memory loss, such a pain. Speaking of which, your nose is odd if you are a Ellington something in a story... Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Tsubasa Hikaru: Yes I'm certain the universe would collapse with those two fighting together. Excellent, our plan is working! Soon you shall dislike Light even more! Haaaaahahahahahaha! (Cookie if you get the reference.) I suppose the bond does affect their strength; I suppose it's like a social link, the stronger the bond the more abilities you gain. Think of it that way I suppose. (Don't quote me on that.) It was what Garland had on in the first little bits... I think? I have to double check that with boss but yes it is like Rule Breaker... In a sense. (Boss here says kinda, as it only brainwashes! But no it doesn't take away the marks! I was thinking of adding that but then I decided not to. He only learned of this now XD Like literally, right now! XD LOL I am a terrible boss!) And no you can't sic Gil and Chantez on us, that's my job to do it to you guys if you don't review! (Treating the audience excellent!) anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"**Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**

"_**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XXII: Summoner's Dilemma **

How long has this been going on? A week, maybe more? To him, it felt like months. The Warrior of Light knew not where he was. The only thing he did know was that he was hanging from a ceiling, his arms bound above him with chains that scratched against his wrists, causing small blood drops to dye the chains and his arms. His clothes, the same ones created to hide him in plain sight, were torn, the jacket completely gone, the thin sweater drenched with sweat around his neck and chest. Small gashes and cuts littered his body. The male panted, exhausted and worn out. His eyes which were once clear were dull, filled with anger against the ones who have placed him in this despicable state.

A soft chuckle echoed in the dimly lit room. The silver hair parted from his eyes, silver blue orbs glaring at the person who reduced him to such a state. Standing in front of him was the Emperor.

"To see you now as you were before, Cosmos' Champion, the Epitome of Light, you truly have my pity." His only reply to the gold clad monarch was a harsh glare. A rather annoyed sigh exited the Chaos Warrior. "When will you realize that surrendering is your only option?"

"That is one request I shall never grant!" Another sigh exited the man as he slammed his Scepter down on the ground.

"Predictable, Heroes such as yourself are all the same." A seal appeared on the ground before it reached where Light was hanging. Purple bolts struck his body as Light grunted in pain, he ignored it as being stuck here was worse than the pain he felt from Mateus' attack.

The royal waved his hand as the seal deactivated. "Would you like another go?" A glare was his answer as the seal reactivated. "I can do this for a lot longer than you can. So just give us what we need and you can leave." The warrior's head was lying low, barely able to summon the strength to lift it. Even so, he had the power to form words.

"That is a lie. You have no intentions of letting myself nor my comrades escape. You take pleasure in our despair, you exist to counter us. This will be the last time I repeat myself. So listen carefully…" Using what little amount he managed to store, the warrior lifted his head, glaring straight in to the Emperor's snake like eyes.

"We. Will. Never. Give. You. The. Crystals." The Emperor scoffed as he turned away, bored.

"I wish you would stop being so difficult. No matter how much you resist, you can't possibly win. We will get the crystals eventually. So why not spare us the energy and surrender them now?" The Emperor's right hand rose slightly as he glanced at it. "The power used to attack you is not without charge."

"I'm well aware of that. Attack me all you want. The more energy you waist interrogating me, the more depleted you become. You draw power from your summoner, but even he is limited. Sooner or later, you will submerge into your Spirit Form, unable to attack, let alone do anything. If this keeps you from harming my comrades and keeping you away from victory, then this endless torture is worth it." The only sound left in the room was the dripping of sweat colliding with the ground from the warrior's skin. That is, until a small huff left the Emperor. The gold monarch raised his staff. On his face was an all knowing smirk.

"Do you recall what I had told you after our first battle three weeks ago?" The warrior remained silent. This only served to increase the prideful smirk on the Emperor's lips. "I strictly mentioned there being an unlimited power source for me to draw upon. As he spoke a glyph appeared in the air. It looked like one of his runes, but nothing appeared from it, instead it only served to act as a mirror, a mirror showing the warrior a small town at night. Worry and fear began to rush through the silver hair's veins, silver blue eyes widening at the possibilities of what the monarch planned.

"What are you plotting?"

"This." The Emperor brought up his right hand, placing his middle finger against his thumb.

SNAP!

A large rune enveloped the Emperor, static that was obviously magic zapping in the air. The Warrior's eyes widen. What was he doing?!

Piercing screams brought the leader's attention to the rune sustained the air. Through it he could see various people collapsing, a pitch black aura surrounding them as people fell one by one. Men, women, even children succumbed to the pain, crying out in agony as the black auras forced them to unconsciousness. The same dark aura surrounded the Emperor, making him glow.

"You…HOW COULD YOU!?" The warrior's anger broke through his blank façade, enticing the Emperor even further as he laughed at the situation.

"Do you see now Warrior?" The aura subsided, even the rune surrounding him, but not the one in air. The Warrior of Light was forced to watch the sleeping humans, though several were not breathing. A cold sweat overtook the man's body. "No matter how much you resist, there is no end to the amount of Mana I can collect. Our base is located on top of a few Ley Lines, and through those Ley Lines we are able to gather the energy of the insects and use it to replenish ourselves. Do you see Warrior? Since our arrival, we have never once relied on the Summoners." The dark glint in the Emperor's eye sent chills down Light's back. "I have enough energy to spare to continue to torture you to my heart's content."

"You…Despicable…no…you're no longer a human…you're a Devil!"

"I'm afraid you are wrong on that. After all he was a fool compared to me." The Emperor gloated as he looked at the man's eyes at were filled with anger. "Now, will you handover the crystals? Just so you know, for every day you waste another town will lose more innocents and you wouldn't want that would you…Light?"

"That is not my name….address me by my title as I do you…Mateus!"

"You seemed rather happy when that child continued to call you that…"

"What!?"

"I will admit the sight of the girl is remarkable. She is almost Cosmos' spitting image. However, she is weak compared to the goddess, and you allowed yourself to become rather…lax in her presence as of late."

"Mateus!" Light growled out. "If you touch..."

"A single hair, Garland said the same thing. Seems he has weakened as well. Perhaps I should turn the girl into a weapon to make sure you and Garland stay out of my way. Kefka has been wanting a new doll for a while."

"No!" Panic was easily seen in the Warrior's eyes. Memories of his goddess, the princess, ran through his mind at an alarming rate. Slowly they settled, landing on the priestess, the recent argument now playing in his mind. Remembering her tears, he began to feel as if lead was piling up in his chest.

"Ah, regret. A meal fit for a King. But not for me." The Emperor backed out of the room still facing his captured foe. "I shall be back tonight. Hopefully you have made the right choice." Just like an apparition, the vile man disappeared, leaving the Warrior trapped in his thoughts. Again and again, the memory played in a horrible rewind.

_'Why...'_

The memory of his Goddess' death overlapped the tears of the priestess.

_'Why do I feel the same...as that time...?'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

_'Is everyone ok?' A familiar male voice asked. He was with two other people, a large brown haired man and a woman with dark purple hair. The three were out of breath having run from their burning town. The two nodded, their mouths moving yet no sound coming out. A sound came from behind them as a knight dressed in dark armor came before them. The three teens turned to face their foe, a sword, an axe and a bow that looked familiar in their hands as they prepared for the fight. The purple haired woman suddenly tripped, easy prey for the oncoming knights. _

_The knight raised its sword, ready to strike, that is, until a man with a blade himself charged through, blocking with all his might against the black knight's blade. Both were stuck in a war of strength, each trying to gain the upper hand against each other. Just as one of the two men grabbed the under arm of the woman and pulled her up, the man pushed the knight's large blade away, causing it to stager. The man took his chance and charged, slamming his blade into the knight, causing the massive giant to fall to the ground. Just then, another knight approached quickly towards the sword-wielder. _

_Just then, a young man of silver hair charged forth, throwing two daggers. Each slammed into the oncoming knight, piercing its right eye and neck, but it held no effect. The knights continued onward, not stopping. The three took no chances and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Soon, they managed to take into the forest, outrunning the black knights. _

_Sunlight pierced the darkness. Above a cliff, the four people observed their once small town. Everything was burning, no trace of the fire evaporating anytime soon. The purple haired-woman looked on with sadness, disbelief portrayed on her face. A silver haired male approached, placing a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned back to him, tears at the corner of her eyes._

"_Don't cry Maria…I swear…the Empire…won't get away with this!" _

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Rei jolted awake, immediately trying to take in her surroundings. She was in a room, but not one she recognized. It wasn't well furnished, but the bed she laid on was soft. Curtains blocked sunlight from piercing her room. Heavy breaths echoed, the female bringing her right hand to cover her eyes as she lifted herself form the bed.

"Was that…his memory?" Rei rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window. It had been a week since she and the others had left Akikaze. They had noticed that the news was increasing its coverage on people falling into comas. Following the path that Cid had figured out, the small team made it to Otoko, one of only a few cities able to produce fruit and vegetables. Due to Cid's investigative skills, he figured out that members of Chaos were behind the comas, the only down side was that a member was lost due to a mistake.

_'Terra, the perv wasn't talking for two days when she vanished.'_ She could remember seeing the heartbroken face of the gunslinger, beating himself up over the incident. A day after her kidnapping, the stigma of Cosmos turned grey, causing the male to come back to his senses but be on constant alert. Not seeing him flirt and him speaking in such a serious tone made the summoner shiver. She didn't know what happened, but when the raven haired first saw Ace, Kai made a remark to everyone not to piss him off.

Rei felt her pillow vibrate, causing her to roll her eyes. Shifting her hand underneath it, her fingers caressed a rectangular object. She brought it out, revealing it to be a phone. The words on the touchscreen caused the blue eyes to widen.

246 voicemails, 50 texts, 300 calls.

"I just deleted these!"

Scrolling through the pile of messages, she noticed a theme. Most of them were from Kanna's phone. She scowled as she realized that they taught Gilgamesh how to text... Too bad he and Kanna seemed more interested in sending spam then anything good. Playing one of the messages caused Rei to cover her ears.

_**"Hey Rei, Gilgamesh here!"**_

_**"And Chantez! Kanna let us borrow the phone!"**_

_**"What does that button do?"**_

_**"Press it!"**_ A loud screeching noise caused Rei's hair to stick up as she quickly turned the phone off.

"I am going to kill those two..." She groaned. As she deleted all of the spam that was sent her way, she stopped at a single message from Shirou. _'Seems he isn't trying to annoy me,'_ she thought as she read through his words.

"Just asking for some magic tips, since you're, and I hate myself for admitting this, the one who has the most experience with magic. See ya." She read out loud. Not really sure how to respond, she closed her phone to think more on it later. "I need to focus on the task at hand..." Rei sighed as she left the bed. Her hand began stroking through her hair, the straight hair slightly wavy due to her rough night. In a few moments she was dressed in her usual attire. Grabbing the jacket on her left that hung over a chair; the female placed it on her shoulders with a soft huff.

"So much for becoming bait." Rei mumbled as she walked down the stairs. "We lost Terra to the clown again and nothing... What are they planning?" As she entered the foyer she found her so called fellow summoners, along with the remaining warriors. She watched several; Squall was conversing with Cloud and Kai. Cid was typing away at a laptop, Ace was looking out a window, his face oddly serious compared to the happy go lucky perversion she was used to, Valon was with Tidus, and Firion sitting on a chair, his head behind held by his head.

"Morning Tsunderei!" Valon called out dodging the shard of ice sent his way as he continued his conversation with Tidus.

"I have told you to stop with that stupid name!" Rei shouted at the older male as Firion ignored his partner's anger. Her eyes soften as she glanced at the silverette. The dream replayed in her mind, the visage of Firion as he tried his damnest to get everyone he loved to safety, at least, she thought they were his loved ones. At least she was beginning to understand why Firion was so head bent on finishing this war.

Hell she was dragged into this without a choice and was forced to go along with it. Firion was patient with her…but now things have changed. The raven haired cursed herself for her inability to control her emotions.

_'Maybe, he had a point about me being insensitive.'_ Rei nodded to herself as she realized what she had to do. She walked over to where Firion was sitting and pulled up a chair. It was time to make things right.

"Morning Rei," the silver haired man said as he leaned deeper into his chair.

"Anything interesting develop?" She asked.

"Nothing yet," he stated. "To tell you the truth, I'm getting slightly worried. We should have been attacked by now." Summoning his rose to his person, he began to play with it in his hands. "Kefka would have told them where we were and with... With Terra on their side again, we are at the biggest disadvantage."

All the blue eyed summoner could do was feel sorry for the warrior. His friends were being taken one by one, and yet all he can do is sit around and watch it unfold without being able to do anything. But he was right, they could attack them at any minute, so why wouldn't they? Rei had a theory, but she didn't feel like admitting it. Deep down, Firion knew the answer; the Chaos Warriors were toying with them. They were taking pleasure out of their insecurities and fears.

'They were wrong to think I'm afraid.'

"Cid, are there any other cities or villages being targeted?" The eye-patch wearing detective glanced her way, his hat nearly shielding the patch.

"Not yet." As he replied he shut the laptop, placing it back into his suitcase and closed the lid.

"I'm going out!" Ace shouted as he walked out of the room. An audible slam was heard as he left the building. Cloud and Firion looked down, they were close to Terra and this was really beginning to hurt them.

"Should we go after him?" Tidus asked.

"No…" Cloud replied. "Right now he's too wound up…He needs to cool off, but leaving him alone could spell trouble."

"I'm on it." Squall said standing up. "I need something to do for a while." Giving a slight nod to the others, the loner left the room following after the gunner.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Squall looked at the small town square in front of him as he walked down the steps of the hotel. Instead of a fountain like most towns, a small windmill stood in the center, a small lizard engraved on the wooden creation. Going past the windmill, the loner watched several birds fly through the sky. Watching them carefully, he noticed a darkly dressed women walking by, her hands clenched slightly a violet aura coming off them.

_'What was that?'_ The brown haired male blinked as he watched the power vanish slightly. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed a sadistic gleam in her eyes that seemed to flicker on and off. _'Something about this...Sorry Cid but I need to see this first.'_ Watching her carefully, he spotted her going around one of the nearby corners. Sticking to the shadows, he began to follow the odd woman.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Ace was sitting against a building, looking up at the sky. His eyes seemed dead, either he was in thought or was having trouble assessing the situation. His eyes slowly closed, the vision of a woman appeared in his mind.

"I let her go…just as I did you…" With a heavy sigh the male pulled out his gun, taking a look at the weapon in his hands. The black finish reflected the sky above him. "Dammit…You said I was the most powerful being in the world…that I could do anything…and here I am feeling sorry for myself for not preventing your death or Terra's kidnapping….this sucks…" Holstering his gun, he looked out at the people walking around the streets. So carefree in their looks, they had no idea what was really going on in secret. He kind of wished they did, so they could escape from this. The male stood up, the pain slowly disappearing.

"Terra...dammit..." Ace cursed as he turned on his heel. Raising his head his eyes blinked. Standing before him was a rather beautiful young lady; dark-tan skin, blonde hair, even lighter than Hikari or Tidus'.

"Hello, good looking lady~." _'Wait, don't get distracted. Where did she come from?'_

"You're one of them..." The female's smile turned malicious.

"And if I am?" She questioned the man. Her eye that wasn't covered by her patch seemed to shine in a dark sadistic way that matched her smile deeply. "Get him," she whispered before turning away from Ace. Ace crocked an eyebrow as she walked away. Shrugging he turned around.

_SWISH!_

The gunslinger barely dodged it. A sword appeared out of nowhere and sought to cut at his neck. Luckily the man managed to duck in time, back flipping a few to draw out some distance between himself and the blade.

Raising his head, he took a step back as noticed it was a silver blade. At the other end of the blade was a rather notable warrior.

"Squall?" Ace questioned as the opposing man raised his hand in a gun shape. Fire and ice spells in the shape of bullets flew towards the gunner who raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ace brought out his gun from the holster on his right leg, swinging the gun to deflect the magic. "Hey man what's going on?!"

"That woman..." He growled out as he fought himself to lower his blade. "Whatever she did to HER..." His body lunged forward as he went to peace Ace's gut. The gunner rolled away as the lion turned, swinging his sword around. "... She did to me..." Squall gritted his teeth, breathing heavily, as if trying to stop himself with all his might. "Ace…run….NOW!"

"Hell no! I'm not losing another friend!" Ace opened the barrel for his gun and placed in three bullets of red, maroon and brown. Slamming the barrel shut he spun the revolver and pointed at Squall. "Sorry Lion boy, but we gotta put you down for now…"

Firing the first shot, Ace took a step back due to the force. These bullets were stronger than some of his regular bullets and were known for taking Behemoth's according to shop keepers. Squall held his blade up as the shot collided with it, hitting a building on the rebound.

"Shit," Ace muttered as he fired the second, which was sliced in half by Squall as he ran towards Ace again, his sword pattern changing from before. The gunslinger watched the movement, dodging the sword as he back peddled. His back collided with a wall, and just as Squall was to bring the blade down, Ace ducked and crawled to the side. The SeeD mercenary grunted as he attempted to pull the blade out of the building.

The gun was pressed to the brunette's head. "This is gonna hurt…" Cloud blue eyes closed, waiting for the magic bullet to bash his head.

_**BANG!**_

….

…..

….

What was going on? He heard the shot, but he didn't feel the bullet. Opening his eyes Squall turned his head. His eyes met with the startled cloud grey orbs. Slowly, blood started to trickle out of Ace's mouth. The mercenary felt his blood freeze. Looking down, he saw a large red spot on Ace's clothing, growing with every second. Without notice the gunslinger's body fell to the side.

"ACE!" Squall cried out. Squall stared at the bleeding body of his friend. He tried to move forward but whatever that one eyed women had done to him prevented that option.

"Well I'm sorely disappointed..." He knew that voice. Squall turned to the left, seeing the one eyed woman with a bored look on her face. "He spoke highly of him, but in the end he was a big wimp. Whatever," The woman turned to the Cosmos Warrior. "Come along Squall; your friends are waiting."

He tried to refuse the woman's orders, but he had no choice. He began to follow her, if he had control of his body, his Revolver Gunblade would find its way into her body. However his weapon dispelled itself as the two began to stalk into the shadows once again.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

A soft groan escaped Ace's mouth. His eyes fluttered open, only meeting with a night sky. His eyes jolted open, sitting up quickly. The pain on his right side made itself aware at Ace's quick sit up, causing the male to place his left hand on the wound, gritting his teeth in pain. He saw red on the ground, and a lot of it. In the darkness his eyes caught onto something, a small rock, or piece of metal .Taking into his fingers, the boy looked at the item. It was a small caliber bullet, like the one that pierced him. Quickly the boy lifted up his shirt.

There was no evidence of him being shot, but he was lying by this pool of blood.

A small chuckle echoed. Slowly it became a laugh. Ace was laughing, his hand having moved to his eyes.

"So that's how it is..." The laughing slowly died.

"I guess I better head back..." He groaned as he realized the talking down he was going to get, "Stupid cheating ass." He muttered as he grabbed a wall and pulled himself up. Once he had steadied himself, he cracked his neck lightly as he walked through the dark streets with no problems.

"Ace!"

"Finian where are you!"

"Ace I swear to god-"

Those voices...it sounded like-

"Yeah I'm here..." He marched out of the alleyway and turned his head to the right, seeing his fellow summoners and warriors rush to him.

"Hey Ace, fell asleep in some ladies house?" Kai asked with a smirk on his face. Rei groaned with several others hoping that wasn't it.

"I wish. I would prefer that to getting attacked by some one-eyed lady."

"Huh? You were attacked?!" Valon blinked.

"Yeah, this lady told me something about something. I guessed she was a member of Chaos and she sent Squall at me. We had a battle, destroyed a space station and them I fainted while he left."

"THEY HAVE SQUALL!?" Cid's voice exploded.

"Oh great...there goes the more reliable member of our group..." Rei dropped her head. Firion and Cloud rolled their eyes. What were they, useless?

"Alright...so we are down to three members..." Tidus turned to his friends and sighed. "This is NOT good..."

"We'll have to make do with what we have," Cloud replied.

"So, what's the plan Cid?" Firion asked turning to the older man. Cid sighed as he went through the facts in his head. With Squall captured and Ace stating that there was a one eyed woman in town who was with his warrior, what was the next step to take?

"An ambush like what the original idea was. There should be a forest nearby so if a warrior was to be seen around town we can have him head to the forest and we can attack them from there."

"Uhh, Cid?" Tidus said, his hand rose. "Are you sure about this sort of idea, I mean who are you going to get to run around as bait?"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"This bites!" Tidus yelled as he and Valon jogged around town. It was the next morning as Cid ordered them to bed. The summoner from the tenth world was the unlucky one chosen to run around the city. Valon was chosen as well due to his dislike of the others at times.

"Dammit they're out to get me! I know it!" Valon hissed. "I wish glowworm was here, along with that pretty red head….." Valon's thoughts ran back to Makoto, the woman hugging the priestess in his mind.

"Someone has a crush~" Tidus sang to his partner's annoyance.

"At least I could get a girl!" Valon shouted back.

"I got the girl, Valon!"

"In your dreams, oh wait you ARE ONE!" This caused Tidus to halt his run, angrily turning to his so-called partner.

"What did I say about that!?"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"OH for the love of..." Cid face palmed. What was he thinking, using those two as bait? Oh right, he wanted them to be noticeable enough for the plan to work.

"Yes, send the childish guys. Good idea Cid." Kai commented. The two were hiding on top of a building watching the two argue. Nearby were Ace and Firion and Cloud and Rei on two other buildings respectively.

"Water boy!"

"At least I have a spot unlike you Mr. no sparks."

Cid groaned deeply as the two began to throw punches at each other. "Great, just great. Those two are going to be the death of us."

"Or be arrested for disturbing the peace." Kai added.

"... If this doesn't work those two are going there anyway." Cloud muttered.

The sound of armor approaching caused those up on the rooftops to hide as Tidus and Valon turned to the right. Approaching them was not Garland, Exdeath or Golbez.

It was…

"Warrior!" Tidus exclaimed in happiness. The man stood before them. Like normal, emotions were not seen on his face. His sword however was at the ready to slice through the two Blitzballers. He did not seem to care that his allies were in front of him.

"Hey, Tidus. I don't think Lightblub wants to see you... Then again who would?"

"Warrior?" Tidus tilted his head to the right, slowly moving forward. That's when he saw it. The skin the warrior, his armor...it was like he was in a battle field. His face was paler than usual, his breaths shallow and weak. Tidus took a step back unconsciously, his weapon in hand. Valon summoned his weapon in a ball of blue flames. They both knew they would be stuck fighting the warrior one way or another.

"Tidus," Valon whispered to his partner. "How do you want to do this?"

"Uhh disarm him is our best plan, it's still Warrior after all," the Blitzballer replied as he ran forward. The controlled knight followed Tidus' speed, intent to stab his blade through the younger one's chest. With a leap, Tidus took to the air and sliced downwards meeting Light's shield as a blue fire ball impacted the knight's blade. Light's hand burned as he dropped his sword on the ground yet no screams of pain where unleashed from his mouth. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They got closer to the knight yet kept their guard up. There was no way he could have been defeated that quickly, he was the leader after all.

The warrior's blank eyes looked up at the two charging males. Immediately the sword vanished before reappearing back in his hand. The warrior slashed the ground before him, creating the wave of light from battle before. Tidus gritted him teeth as his blue eyes widened, taking the hit from the wave. The blonde cursed as he flipped in midair, landing on the ground while Valon swung the large lance left and right, the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos dodging with relative ease. Even so Valon knew he had to keep the pace up. The warrior barely even started fighting and it looked like he was running a marathon on a twisted ankle. If he kept this up, the silverette's body wouldn't be able to take it.

Bringing his shield up, Light blocked the lances descent from injuring his person. The sound of someone running caused the man to swing his sword as Tidus sliced at him. The three looked at each other realizing they were stuck in a dead lock with the advantage going to the Cosmos side.

"Okay so, does anyone have a plan to free Leader?!" Kai spoke out as he watched the battle. Unknown to him, Rei was watching the movements of the warrior. Her thoughts ran back to the Himemiya Priestess and how she managed to break the mind control spell over Terra.

Crystal blue eyes widen. _No...Did they have all this planned from the very beginning?_

"Something's not right..." Rei said to herself. Cloud gave the girl an odd look before his eyes widened as Rei began to leave their hiding spot.

"Rei?" He asked as the girl stopped. "What's going on?" The summoner reached into her pocket pulling a gem out.

"I think our trap just became theirs."

"How right you are…" Everyone on the roof turned around, the sudden appearance of Ultimecia caused the Jewel Summoner to jump.

"Ultimecia..." Cloud's buster sword was by her neck the second she appeared. "Where's Squall?"

"Wait, this is Ultimecia?" Rei asked. She was not expecting a rather…interestingly dressed woman as a Chaos member.

"So the summoners have heard of me." The older woman said crossing her arms, not interested or concerned by the weapon at her neck. "If you are looking for Squall, he isn't here right now. I have him doing some jobs for me at the moment."

"What are you planning?!" Firion exclaimed.

"Ahh Firion, I didn't know you to sneak," a glance behind saw that the silver haired man and three unknowns possibly summoners had arrived. "And for what we are planning. If I knew what the Emperor was plotting, well I would tell you so you could foil him." She shrugged. "The man still cannot be trusted."

"Stop making things up!" Ace shouted. "And where is Terra!"

The sorceress's gold eyes glanced at the gunslinger, rage profound in his orbs. "Were you not dead mere hours ago?"

"None of your business! Now, I'm asking you nicely." Pulling out his handgun and placing it at her temples. "Where is she?"

She shrugged. "I believe Kefka took her somewhere. We all tend to tune him out, though I wonder how your friends are doing."

"And what does that mean?" Cid asked. This woman was placing his neck hairs on end. If the clown screamed trouble, she screamed something vile.

"Time shall tell." Firion's eyes widened as he got the reference to her powers. He ran to where the three were deadlocked and watched as a pink ethereal diamond like arrows materialized around them.

"Guys!" He tried to say but found his body frozen. Ultimecia grinned as she walked past the frozen team as she angled her arrows at the building. Grabbing Tidus by the hood she teleported away before reactivating time.

The arrows slammed into the building as the team noticed the witch was gone. Valon blinked as he looked around for Tidus, forgetting about Light. Unfortunately the knight sliced at him causing his arm to bleed. He backed away from the knight as he swore. _'What the hell happened?!'_

Up above Cloud and Firion noticed what occurred and saw the arrows. A blue aura covered Cloud's massive sword as he brought it down **[Blade Beam]**, destroying several arrows. Firion focused his energy, his body being outlined in blue as he threw several of his weapons into the air, taking the other arrows out before they could injure the remaining summoners.

"What the hell happened?!" Rei screamed out. Firion stood gathering himself, looking around. Cloud was still here, he then looked down the building. Valon was now fighting by himself. The rebel gritted his teeth. Another one…another one of his comrades was taken, from under their noses!

"Ultimecia has-"

"Time magic…" Cid muttered. "She uses Time magic!"

"Dammit, I knew it was too easy!" Firion yelled slamming his fist into the roof. "How did we forget?!" Cloud said nothing. He and Squall talked about their enemies in private due to their immense dislike of them so how did he forget about her time powers?

"Don't worry about that right now!" The black haired swordsman shouted in disarray. The male immediately jumped from the building, landing on the ground perfectly without trouble as he went to assist Valon against Light.

"About time Rust-a-lot!" Valon said backing away as Kai slammed his katana into the warrior's shield. Sparks flew as they collided before a flaming aura surrounded Valon as he charged into the Knight. His armor singed, Light jumped backwards as he looked at the two. Dispelling his weapons, he nodded once before he vanished. Valon stared at where the knight once was before he slammed a burning fist into the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he took in that Tidus was taken. This was...His fault somehow. He knew it. Kai's grip on the blade increased to the point his arm was visibly shaking. In a fit of rage the swordsman threw the blade onto the ground.

"This is starting to piss me off." He mumbled before turning to where Cid and the others who were approaching. "Great plan Cid, it worked wonders."

"Shut it, Kai!" The man snapped before he crouched down to where Valon was burning the ground. "You ok kid?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY OLD MAN!?" The blue flames erupted form the male, his eyes blazing azure as he glared at the older male, who only stood there, not in shock or in grief, but with a blank expression on his face.

"No, I can see that. I apologize, this plan was my idea and it failed. I apologize to all of you but especially you Valon." Valon's flames slowly died down before snuffing out. He glared at the members before dispelling his weapon. Without saying a word, he walked away from them, dislike etched into his eyes.

Firion and Cloud watched the distraught summoners. "There's...only us..." The blonde muttered, almost as if it was a fact he didn't want to admit. Firion said nothing. He was too tired and upset to say a word. Knowing he could snap at any minute he began to follow the summoners, Cloud following close behind.

"Been a while... Cloud." A voice said behind the blonde causing him to freeze. _'Why now?'_ He asked himself before turning around.

His fears were realized when a man dressed in black pants and a black jacket with silver pauldrons stood there. From his extremely long silver hair, Cloud could make out the cold, green cat like eyes looking at him in odd enjoyment.

"Sephiroth," he muttered yet loud enough for Firion to hear. Turning around and seeing the fiend who stole his rose, he placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. The summoners hearing this turned and came running to the warriors sides. The silver haired Chaos Warrior glanced around at the summoners, rather interested in the fact that he only save five of them.

"Where are the others?"

"That's none of your business," Cloud glared at the man. The One-Winged Angel shrugged.

"I see. Shame some friends wanted to join in."

"Friends? You?" Firion asked confused by that.

"Yes. For instance, there is one in particular who has wanted to meet you Cloud."

"So you're Cloud? I was expecting someone taller!" A cocky female called out as Beriah and Strengir teleported onto the stage, the female holding the males shoulder.

"Not those two again..." Ace mumbled as he looked at the gunner and puppet master.

"We're back BITCHES!" Beriah declared with a strong voice.

"Your chances of escaping this time are slim." Strengir stated before nodding to some shadows. A dark laugh was heard as Nero stepped out of the darkness.

"Heh! Seven vs. me, I like those odds!" He laughed at their shocked faces as Golbez and Exdeath stepped out joining Sephiroth in staring at their opponents.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Rei felt her body droop. She didn't need to be a genius to tell that they were now severely out-gunned, in both the figurative and literal sense.

A large laughed echoed from Exdeath. "You have failed, Chosen of Cosmos. If you surrender the remaining warriors Summoners, then I shall make your demise as painless as possible."

"And if we say, Fuck you!?" Valon hissed, the flames erupting around him.

Nero burst into laughter at that. He may just get a chance to cut lose after all. "Then we get to fight! And that's going to be really fun... Heheh!"

"And you know what I say? I say, time to BURN!" Summoning his weapon, Valon charged at the vicious Chaos member who smirked as he ran forward. Before Gunblade met lance however, Golbez grabbed the two weapons and threw their owners aside. Valon was caught by his male teammates while Nero broke the ground on his own. The fighter's teeth were gritting, the pupils of his eyes turning into slits.

"GOLBEZ..."

"I apologize Nero but it is too soon." Nero growled. He hated this short leash they gave him. Just because he killed a potential for another warrior...

"You know what Golbez. You're right. There is a time..." Golbez looked back at his summoner and wondered what he meant, and then he noticed the narrowing of eyes... "And that time is now!" Without even waiting or listening to his warriors orders, Nero leapt at the group, an insane smile on his face as he went to slice them up. Valon took no chances and pushed himself from the others, causing Cid and Firion to land on their behinds.

"Valon don't!" The stubborn boy was too hot-headed at the moment, his lance clashing with Nero's gunblade, but unlike the older male, Valon had to use both his hands, and even then he was struggling against the male and his one handed blade. The two traded blows, sparks flying off the clashing of steel as the blades rang at the movement of every swing.

"Hahahahaha! Now this is a fight! Finally a true battle!" Nero yelled as he pushed the offence. Valon began to struggle to block the incoming attacks with most of them beginning to graze his form. "Come on, come on, come on! Keep going!"

"Shit!" Kai swore as he moved to help the struggling fire user. Several bullets hit the ground in front of him as Beriah moved to intercept.

"Heh, sucks to be your ass! Hey Stren, take the old man!" She yelled to her partner as her attacks were being blocked by Kai's weapon.

"Understood, Disdain." As Strengir spoke a broadsword like puppet appeared from his suitcase. The hilt was red with an angry blue mask connecting it and the blade together. "Go." Twitching two fingers, the puppet moved towards Cid who flicked his wrist for guns to emerge from his suitcase.

"Seems we have similar weapon ideas, not a bad idea for someone younger," The puppet spun in place to prevent the bullets from getting close to its controller. A deadlock was already starting between the two.

"So many guns, so little time!" Ace called out as he aimed his regular gun at Golbez while a smaller one fell out of his sleeve. Catching the smaller, he aimed it at Exdeath. "I don't like these odds but you know, can't help it."

"This shall be easy; soon the Void can have a guest." Exdeath rumbled as he stood still. "Golbez, the remaining one is yours." The tree's sword flew towards Ace causing him to dodge. Having no option, he began to focus his fire on the sword.

"I'm afraid Firion and the girl have already left." The warlock stated as he looked at the empty spot. "I will try and chase her down however." He said as he noticed two swords aimed towards him instead. The man vanished as he 'began' his search for them.

"Now," Sephiroth said as he turned his nodachi towards Cloud. "Where were we?"

"At your defeat," was all his opponent said as he began to circle around the man, Buster Sword at the ready.

A stray bullet from someone landed between the two, from that the two ran to the other, ready to end their battle. Sephiroth vanished in an instant causing Cloud to block the many invisible strikes. When the silver haired man reappeared, a blue beam was launched from the heavier blade. With a small jump, Sephiroth dodged it sending purple shock waves from his sword to the ground foe.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Which way!?" Rei shouted at her partner as they ran through the town. The people had all collapsed as if they were in the rumored comas going around.

"We go...Left!" The two skidded as they changed direction, jumping over several left out barrels as they did. Where they were going, they had no idea but they knew they had to put as much difference between them and their pursuers as they could.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

On the outskirts of town, a young women covered in a dusty cloak began her way inside. For what reason she wasn't to tell, but there was something important to protect inside. That was all that mattered.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Kai was barely dodging and blocking the multiple bullets flying his way. His blade was strong but the one thing he feared of failing him was his body. The bullets she used caused sparks that clashed with his blade, the sparks slowly igniting in the air before landing on the cold stone ground.

"Quit holding back! I'm getting bored! Hell, we sneaked out just so we wouldn't get bored!" Kai's opponent complained as she kept the bullets flying.

_'Why does she look...familiar?'_ He asked himself as he inched forward to stop himself from getting trapped by the bullets. Kai grimaced; tired of the barrage he could now barely defend against. At that moment an idea came to mind.

"Gravira!" The magic activated instantly. The bullets stopped in midair before plummeting into the ground. Beriah gasped, looking left and right at her guns which she had to release if she didn't want her arms to break while holding them.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she let go of her weapons causing them to fall into the ground, twin craters forming from the weight. Beriah leapt back as she summoned her six barreled rocket launcher. "Hate to pull out the big guns, but you know, you have to die now!" Before she had a chance to launch the rockets she was bowled over by Strengir. "What the fuck Stren?"

"It seems I underestimated the eighth summoner." He stated as he recalled the four puppets he was using. Other than the sword, a dark blue goblet with a red sorrow mask, a yellow coin with a green joy mask and a green staff with a yellow surprised mask on top. "I apologize," he said as his puppets flew around him. "Disdain, Grief, Joy, Surprised..." He moved his head slightly to avoid a bullet that flew past him. "I see no need to use the stronger puppets. Beriah I'm leaving."

"ARE YOU EFFING SERIOUS!?" The red head blew up in the right ear of the puppet user, but he did not blink nor remark, just stood them as he stared at her. The red head continued glaring…until she threw her guns on the ground, the items dispersing in a green light. At that instant she pulled out a pockey box and began chewing on a few at once in aggravation.

"Fuckin asshat! She grumbled as crumbs fell from her mouth. "Dammit, then why did you come asshole?!"

"You dragged me," was all Strengir as Beriah blinked before she turned and blushed slightly.

"Fuckin dick!" She yelled at her friend who did nothing. Two coughs from behind her caused her to turn. Seeing Kai and Cid standing there with their eyebrows raised caused her to turn both the direction and bright red. "What the hell do you bastards want?"

"Sorry are you to having a lovers quarrel here? Do you want us to come back later?" Kai half assedly asked.

"Lo-Lo-Low life son of a BITCH!" One of the gatling guns reappeared as she was ready to fire.

"Hey I don't go insulting YOUR MOTHER!" Kai retorted.

"Fuck and this was meant to be fun!" She complained as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"Beriah, enough. We are at a disadvantage." Turning her head slightly, her eyes widened as Cid's gun case was placed behind Strengir's back.

"You bitch!" She dispelled her weapon and grabbed Strengir away. "Fuckin hell. Do all the Cosmos bastards have to mess with my friends?!" With that she and the puppeteer teleported away.

"What characters," Cid said as he wiped the dust of his clothes. "The girl seemed to really hate you though, Kai."

"Sheesh what have I done...to...her..." At that instant a woman of crimson hair appeared in his mind. Her face, her hair, it was all the same. Kai's face paled, his hand traveling to his face in disbelief.

'_It's not her is it? No…it can't be…but if it really is her…Damn it why does the past have to be a nuisance?' _

The thought was ruined as a shock wave flew past the two. "What the?" Turning he noticed Sephiroth and Cloud were in the air exchanging deadly blows.

"How the hell do they do that!?" Cid watched in awe as the two continued their clashing of blades.

"I don't know….and I'm kinda scared how…" Kai's right eye twitched.

"He's your partner, how can you be scared?" Cid asked an eyebrow rising at the younger's comment.

"Simple, if I were to lose his helicopter, he would kill me not give me a talking to." Cid frowned at the comment before belting him on the head. Ignoring the young man's annoyance he watched the battle carefully.

"I see your point-"

_**BAM!**_

A large crater remained where Cid and Kai once were, Sephiroth slowly levitating downwards, a large smirk on his face. The smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing Cloud passed out on Kai and Cid, both looking like they just died from being punched in the stomach.

"Any...One get the number of... That ship?" Kai groaned out before Valon and Ace were thrown onto the pile by an unmanaged Exdeath and slightly battered Nero.

"Seriously? I should have fought the old man; he would have been a better fight." He watched as The One Winged Angel lifted Cloud up by impaling him with Masamune in sick wonder. "That...Is cool." He admitted. "Where'd Beriah and Strengir go?" He asked.

"Seems my summoner left earlier than expected." The Void user suspected. "I suspect he did it to prevent his real skills..."

"Sounds like him." The wolf shrugged, not really caring that much. "Anyway we leaving?"

"No, we chase down the girl and last warrior…" Exdeath muttered in a death-like tone.

"Sounds really boring. Count me out! I'm a fighter not a searcher. In fact," he turned to the pile of unconscious opponents and aimed his weapon at them. "How about we turn them into mincemeat now?"

"No, I have no intention of letting them have painless deaths." Sephiroth declared as his cat like eyes traced over the fallen SOLDIER's body.

"Suit yourself…." Nero shrugged.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Right!" Firion yelled as the two dashed down another path. They were lost, they knew that but if they were lost then the opposition would not be able to find them. Or that was Firion's idea. Rei decided to trust him on this. He knew what he was doing, more than she did at least.

"Why did we leave?!" The jewel summoner cracked, anger and resentment at both her enemies and herself raged through her veins.

"The battle? I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Firion admitted. "I guess it was to stop Chaos from getting both me and Cloud. I should have stayed though. I might be able to still help if we turn..."

"Hell no!" _'Damn it, Shirou is rubbing off on me…'_ Rei groaned mentally. "We have to keep going alright, if they caught both of you back then, then I would be stuck here alone with no one to yell at. As it would be our loss as well but my yelling at you comes first."

"Your 'Tsundere' concept is beginning to show…" Firion muttered in a low growl. If she was the one who wanted to leave then WHY did she ask why they left?! In truth it was Cid's idea, but she went along with it so fast he barely had a chance to even say his opinion on the matter!

"Don't bring that up," she growled, "Look I'm sorry alright. What do you want me to do, take us all the way back there where they are beaten to the ground? No, we are escaping from this place, find a safe spot and attack from there."

"And how are the two of us meant to win against twenty-eight opponents? The answer is we can't. We have to go back and support them!"

"We can't!" Rei screamed in his face, but that wasn't what caused Firion's heart to stop. It was the fact there were tears at her eyes.

"I know we can't..." Firion looked down in disappointment. 'Am I nothing but a failure when it comes down to helping my friends?'

"Then stop asking and just RUN!" Rei screamed once more as she began bolting. This was something the warrior had never seen in the black haired summoner. Why was she acting like this? Did she really care for her compatriots? Or is it the feeling of being unable to do anything as they fight? The silverette followed the jewel summoner as she led them further into the woods. The duo stopped running when they believed they had gotten deep enough. Rei collapsed on the ground as the male rested against a tree. They breathed deeply as they looked around their location. It was surrounded by trees, roots coming up in certain places while several birds flew away from the area. All in all, a good hiding spot.

"We'll rest here for now..." Firion muttered as Rei shook her head.

"We can't we have to get back home!"

"To Akikaze? How are we going to get there? We need the others!"

"I can summon an eidolon-"

"That would lead the Chaos Warrior's too us!" Firion argued.

"Then we just keep running!"

"Rei what's wrong you never act like this scared child!"

"I have every right to be afraid!" Rei's screams echoed through the trees. "I can't...compete with YOU...or ANY of them...none of us can..." The girl dropped to her knees. Why was she acting like this? Were the side effects of the Eidolons making her more emotional?! She didn't want to act like this, but she felt it!

_'Why...Why do I have to be this cowering, pathetic loser now!? I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!'_

A comforting hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. "I think I understand what's going on. Rei, this is the first time you weren't in control isn't it?"

"W-what! T-that is preposterous!" Her, not being in control? That was impossible...But was what he said true?

"No, it isn't. Rei, you're not the first one to have been scared because of something like this. I've been scared of not having control, so has Cecil and the others. You're not alone like this Rei."

Her body continued to tremble, but now it seemed to calm. Rei took several deep breaths. She had to calm down; it was the only way they could get through this. The girl panted lightly, her breaths shortening.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright; we've all had moments like this... Some worse than others. You just need someone to rely on that's all." Rei smiled briefly before a large bang was heard in the distance. The two looked at each other and quickly walked away from where they were.

"Dammit they couldn't have found us now!" Firion whispered in disbelief. "Alright Rei, what do you want us to do?" Firion turned to her a small frown on his face.

"We find a clearing...And face them." _'I am in control. No one else.'_

Another bang was heard in the distance as smoke rose from the tops of several trees. The closest thing to a clearing they could find was a place covered in tree roots as several dead trees guarded the place.

"Firion, send a straight arrow." Rei ordered with two jewels in hand. 'A double summon is already hard, but I have to win and this may be the best chance.'

"Understood," Firion compiled as he sent the arrow. _'It's time to take out one of the Chaos members once and for all._' The arrow flew straight into the sky, acting as a signal for their enemies. Once the arrow vanished, Firion placed his bow behind him, drawing his sword as he prepared for the enemy to ambush them.

"Alright...Lets go with Fire and Ice!" Rei declared as two summon circles were prepared below her.

"Brynhildr!" Rei called out as the circle to the right glowed red. The mechanical maiden arose, her power being felt from all around. "By the grace of the Frozen Queen." The second seal glowed, a frozen blue as ice formed on the roots of the trees. "Let the Diamond Dust herald your arrival. Come forth lady of the ice!" A throne of ice emerged from the seal, a large block office sitting on top of it. "Our pact of blood, the name of frost, I summon you, Frozen Maiden! Shiva!" The block of ice shattered into fragments revealing a woman underneath.

Her skin was of a light grey blue coloring that was covered in several places by dark blue armor, a beautiful lavender cape attached underneath her hair. Her hair was a greyish blonde that fell to her mid back. The top of her hair was arranged like crown spikes that curled in an impressive fashion. Her glare was ice cold as she looked upon the world in front of her.

Firion's brown eyes widened in amazement as he gazed at the majestic beauty of the polar opposite Eidolons standing in front of him. "How long can you keep this up?!"

"Five minutes...at best...maybe?" It wasn't even the first thirty seconds and she was already worn out. Sweat began dripping off her face, her vision growing blurry by the second.

Her summons looked at the trees in front of them, ice rising up several branches as the weapon of Brynhildr began to charge a ball of fire in its center hole. Launching the crystal like cannon ball, the object shattered the frozen trees into thousands of fragments. A yelp was heard as the attack flew past. A brown haired male crawled out before he dusted himself off.

"Sakataki Matsuda?! You're joking…" The Jewel Summoner was flabbergasted. The summoner was notorious for being a womanizer, and for doing several illegal things to the girls in Akikaze, and every time they TRIED to get him behind bars, his grandfather would bail him out. And then add on to the fact he uses monsters to summon; Rei could already feel a headache coming.

Wait….if he is a Chaos Summoner….

"Hey Firion...If we kill a Chaos Summoner...doesn't the Warrior die also?"

"I...guess?" Firion regretted answering. The moment he turned around he was met with a rather...disturbing grin on the raven haired summoner's face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the beautiful ice queen herself." The male said as he strutted over to the four. "I never expected such a fine woman like yourself to be here." Pulling a book out of his back pocket, he began to flip through it before closing it showing the cover to the two. "Recognize the cover? As you know, this is one of the relics of a great summoner. He was known for the power to destroy any that got in his way. So great he ascended to godhood. And now, let me introduce you to one of my best friends." A sick grin planted itself on his face as the book floated before him. "I call upon, the great demon of earth. The destroyer of life, Flamerus Rex!" The ground behind him began to shake uncontrollably as a bone claw ripped itself from the dirt, a second one following. Rei and Firion took a step back as a blood red tyrannosaurus skull emerged from the dirt. Pulling itself up, it was revealed that its flesh was missing from its body, showing it was nothing but a blood red skeleton. With a roar, it knocked over several trees with its mighty tail. "Crush them! But keep the girl alive." Sakataki ordered.

The demon stumbled forward towards the two summons. Ripping out one of its rib bones, it tossed it with great might towards them. Shiva held out her hand as a stalagmite of ice emerged and pierced the bone in the center. As the demon began to reform its missing rib, a ball of ice found its way into the skull of the demon causing a roar of pain as it began to fall backwards. Brynhildr rushed forward, the weapon slamming into the demon's ribs. Several cracks began to form as it slammed into the dirt.

"What are you doing!?" The demon summoner screamed before kicking the beast. "Get up and kill them!" The demon roared as it attempted to do so.

"Now! Diamond Dust!" Rei's eyes turned blue for a short second, the eyes of Shiva glowing at the same time.

The woman smiled coldly at the demon as she waved her right hand in a pattern, as stream of ice floated off her hand. The beast began to freeze over along with anything nearby. Sakataki shrieked as he ran away from where the ice was building up. As the area around the demon froze over, Shiva blew a dark kiss at the demon before clicking her fingers. With the echoing sound of the snap of her fingers, the demon shattered into pieces leaving nothing behind. Realizing she was out of power, she faced her summoner and the attractive male she was with, blowing a kiss to Firion she vanished leaving a heavily blushing Firion and a confused Rei.

"No, nonononononononono, NO!" Sakataki shouted before he flipped through the demonic tome again. "There's got to be something in here! Come on where is it? Where is it, where is it, where is it!" A cold feeling of steel on his neck caused him to look up at the avatar in front of him.

"Give up, Sakataki. You lost in minutes... No not even that, seconds!"

"How...how do you...how can you possess-" He was cut off as the blade vanished from his neck. Brynhildr knelt down before vanishing in flames. Rei grunted as she too fell to her knees, Firion running up to her in worry.

"Rei!" He called out as he grabbed the girl and placed her on his back. Sakataki threw a punch towards the man, believing him to be weak; a slice to his left hand caused him to yell in pain as blood fell to the ground. "I suggest you stay away from her, Matsuda. I don't like your kind at all." His sword shined as blood dripped from its edge.

"Hah, you don't know who you are dealing with. I think I should end you right now!" His book glowed a foul purple and green as his power began to focus. "Say your prayers. I call upon..." A hand grabbing his wrist caused his book to fall to the ground. Scowling he looked behind him ready to punch whoever dared to touch him. "Who would... Y-your majesty! T-this isn't what it looks like!"

The recently appeared Emperor looked at the boy with disdain in his eyes, as if something foul had just been presented in front of him. "Then what do you call this?"

"It's...well…I…" Sakataki was shuttering, what could he say? He got his ass kicked by a woman who could summon TWO eidolons? The Emperor already had an interest in her, he couldn't tell the truth!

"So I was right to keep an eye on you." The older man let go of Sakataki's wrist before he faced his enemy. "It has been awhile hasn't it Firion?"

"Not long enough." Firion knew he was at a complete disadvantage. He couldn't fight his enemy and protect Rei from that...That thing that was in front of him.

"That reminds me, you haven't introduced me to your friends." Clicking his fingers, Cid, Ace, Kai and Valon fell from the treetops, strings of purple holding them to the branches. Beriah looked at their opponents tauntingly as Strengir kept them in their place. The female member knew that Strengir's plan had worked. Trick them into thinking they were leaving, play up their weaknesses and then attack when they were ordered next. Such a good plan from her best buddy.

Shocked was an understatement, the only pair left of Cosmos' Champions were mortified. All of them were taken out. Rei felt her heart drop. Yes she was rude to them, yes she found them annoying, but she never wished this to happen.

"I...I can't summon like this…."

"Mateus!" Firion shouted as he tried to keep Rei balanced on his back. "Let them go right now!"

"I would be willing to let them go, for a deal." A dark smile appeared on their opponents face while Sakataki seemed a bit confused. "In exchange for your summoner's life and the ones we have here, you must join our side. Simple is it not?"

"..." Firion gritted his teeth. This was a lose/lose deal. He knew the man would not keep his end of the bargain and kill Rei and the others regardless of what happened. Brown eyes trailed back to the female. Her body was trembling, but the way she held her arm, digging her nails into her arm. Firion scrunched his eyes closed. What was he to do?

Okay...think clearly Firion...As it stands...what are the summoners to us?

"Your name is Firion correct?" Strengir's voice broke Firion out of his thoughts, his brown eyes meeting the empty orbs of the puppeteer. "From what I understand, you use a form of telekinesis. Do not try to use that, or else."

Rei's screamed chilled Firion's blood. Behind him was Rei, on the ground, above her, holding a long, blood red scythe was a young girl. She had short dark red hair that was covered by a red hood. Silver emotionless eyes peered out of the dark hood looking into Firion's brown. A long sleeved black dress with red lining, grey stockings and black boots finished her costume. The scythe was by Rei's neck as one of her arms was being pulled at a horrible angle. "For every time you try, Sorrow will pull harder on your summoner's arm.

'That's a puppet?' Firion thought as he tried to think of a way to save his partner. 'But it looks so... Real.'

Adrenaline rushed through the veins of the rebel, the blood flow quicker than ever. In that one moment, in haste, he made the decision.

"Alright!" His petrified scream was met with mixed reactions. His breathing was harsh, Firion's face scrunched up in anger began to calm, but the ever present rage was still in his eyes. "Alright….I surrender."

"I'm glad we came to an agreement," The Emperor clicked his fingers once. The captured summoners fell to the rough ground below in a pile.

"Magnet, Variation Decline." Strengir called out as a small silver ball bearing entered Firion's chest causing him to fall to the ground. The puppet, Sorrow picked the man up and leapt to its creators and friends side dropping the magnetized man by Mateus' feet.

"So what do we do with the girl?" Sakataki asked as he looked at Rei with undisguised lust.

"Hey bastard! Keep it in your pants or I'll shoot it off," Beriah yelled. "And trust me; I may end up missing considering the size!"

The growl Sakataki released was not even recognized as all eyes turned to the black haired woman standing up. Her knees wobbled under the pressure as she tried to stand while ignoring the pain of her right arm. Her vision was blurry, the pain was taking hold.

"F...Firion...d-don't…let...him go…"

"I'm sorry Rei." Firion apologized from his spot though it seemed muffled. The Emperor grinned lightly as a new opportunity presented itself.

"How about a different deal, Miss Tachibana?" The man asked as all eyes went to him. "I'll give you back Firion and I'll let you end Matsuda for one thing."

"What are you doing your highness?" Sakataki yelled but the others ignored him as Rei tried to walk forward.

"And...What's...the catch?"

"You simply change sides and become my summoner instead." Everyone's eyes widened but Strengir as they took in what he was saying. Was swapping partners even possible? "Your power is being wasted on Cosmos' side but if you join me, I'll show you the true power that is waiting inside you." The man held out his hand, palm face out as if waiting for the girl to take his hand for a dance. Rei closed her eyes, slowly, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Let's see, you've been threatening me since day one, you're probably the one responsible for all the comas and deaths I've been hearing about, you're a pompous ass who thinks he owns the world, you practically tortured my allies, had puppet boy dislocate my arm," As she spoke she walked over to the Emperor, holding her arm with all her might, her teeth gritting with each sentence. "Just threatened Firion with my life, and took away the only person who gave a DAMN about me!" The crystal blue eyes shone with anger and detest.

"Why the HELL should I swallow my pride and team up with YOU!? When clearly Firion is the better of both of you!"

The man frowned deeply before stabbing the end of his staff into Firion's spine; the man screamed in pain yet was unable to escape it. "I believe part of our deal is now off. Miss Irving, Mr. Norphea, kill the summoners. You may do as you wish with Tachibana, Sakataki." A dark grin appeared on Rei's opposite as he strode forward, keeping a close eye on three major parts of Rei, her hands, legs and breasts.

"This is going to be too easy," Beriah complained as she bought out her Gatling gun, she shrugged as she prepared to pull the trigger.

'No...' A puddle of blood. 'No…' Sakataki drew closer. 'No...' Rei closed her eyes as she gripped her right hand.

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Rei gripped on the jewels in her hand, ready to strike.

A small, gentle breeze blew past her. Several screams of disbelief and shock spread out across the Chaos members present. Rei opened her eyes. Sakataki was no longer in front of her, but rather on Beriah and Strengir. The Cosmos summoners were gone, missing even. All that remained was a paper talisman, the slowly decaying remains of a magic circle, and slight electricity. But that wasn't what surprised her.

In front of her, was a blonde woman in black and white, in a familiar martial arts stance. That stance was used for palm thrusts in Ba gua Zhang. Crystal blue orbs widened.

Standing in front of her, was Hikari Himemiya.

"Really sorry I'm late, Rei." Hikari said as she watched Beriah kick Sakataki off her. She didn't know a man could scream that high... "Anyway, the others are safe... Um... Grab Firion and let's go."

"Hikari," Rei mumbled as she watched the girl in her fighting pose, waiting for her opponents to strike. She looked rather... "You've never done this before have you Hikari?"

Foolish, that is what Rei thought but, help is help she guessed.

"Not exactly...this is my first rescue mission…"

"And it will certainly be your last!" The voice of the Emperor brought both girls' attention to him as an onslaught of gigantic electric balls **[Dreary Cell]** surrounded the women. The balls collided onto the girls, but neither screams of anguish or worry echoed from the attack. This caused the Emperor to question, but his answer would not be pleasant.

The girls were unharmed; a quickly timed barrier surrounded them. The zaffre blue dome dispersed, leaving a tranquil Hikari to excess breathe. Her eyes opened, the red violet orbs filled with determination, something that was uncanny to her before. She held firm in situations, but this time it was different. The blonde pulled out four Ofuda bookmarks, throwing them at the Chaos group.

"**[Thundara!]**" Immediately jolts of lightning erupted from the cards, blinding the Chaos Group, as Hikari grabbed Rei's hand.

"**[Decline: Thunder]**." The puppeteer spoke, the lightning dispersing at the male's words. Beriah threw Sakataki's unconscious body to the right, wiping her hands on her shirt as she groaned.

"Damn that was some nasty shi-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Everyone's eyes drew towards the blonde and raven haired girls who were….running towards a cliff?! Rei knew it, she was going to die! But she never expected to die at the hands of an ally!

"Please Rei, trust me!" At those words, the two girls leapt to their deaths, disappearing in the darkness of the bottomless drop. All Beriah could do was stand there, mouth agap.

"I don't fuckin believe this…." She mouthed in utter astonishment.

"That girl has a backbone after all." The red head jumped as she turned in midair, seeing the time witch behind her startled the gunslinger.

"Seconds before they landed that priestess casted a teleport spell. A wide range one at that…" Ultimecia crossed her arms.

"So they are gone. No matter, we have what we came for." The Emperor turned back towards the silverette, a proud smirk on his face. It was time to enact the tragic play he had written since day one.

**Chapter 22 END**

**Starlight AT: HOLY CRAP WE FINALLY GOT THIS MONSTER DONE! Everyone I apologize this writer, not my awesome co-writer, has been lazy, and school work...effin school work….PAPER WORK, RESEARCH PAPERWORK! I HATE RESEARCH PAPERS UNLESS IT IS FUN TO DO! I HAD TO DO ONE ON HOW FINANCE IS THE SINGLE BIGGEST CHALLENGE AMERICAN FAMILIES FACE! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I WILL PASS THIS CLASS! AND I ALREADY APPLIED FOR GRADUATION AND TOOK MY EXIT EXAM! I HAVE TO PASS I HAVE TO PASS IHAVETOPASSIHAVETOPASS I HAVE TO PASS!**

***ahem* Excuse me. Well then we are finally getting to the good parts! Only a few more chapters to go, and trust me the next chapter will be a doozy for everyone, prepare for the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!**

**Well the start of it! **

**Now remember about the stories TV Tropes page! You can get to it on my homepage and can add stuff if you are familiar, hell I would appreciate it! XD And remember about the Tumblr account where you can post questions for the cast to answer! **

**For the questions asked I have been busy for a bit but I will answer them all soon I swear it! They are done I just have to get them posted on Tumblr! Only one set aren't as that pertains to the world itself and thus will be in a Mako-Chan special lesson!**

**Alright well then read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews the fic will die!**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa: ... I'll still write it... The boss will just leave. So review unless you want me taking over full time!**

**Starlight AT: Oh and as I stated at the beginning of the Author's notes, a certain reader, JFai, has done a story with Hikari, Shirou and Rei as the main characters called The Spear that guards the Priestess. It is in my favorites if you are curious, and I suggest reading it I swear its good! This brings up something I would like to offer. **

**IF you would like to use one of my OC's or several in a story, you are allowed to under the conditions!**

**1.) You have to ask me permission first! Unless that character is Strengir, Shadow owns him so you have to ask Koopa!**

**2.) All credit for the OC's, goes to me and my partner Shadow Ninja Koopa, unless it's Strengir! Koopa gains FULL CREDIBILITY ON HIM! **

**3.) Only a total of 5 are permissible….unless I happen to really like you. XD Then we can discuss. **

**Okay Imma done for the day! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	25. How To Win

**Hikari, Rei and Shirou star in another story! The story is called 'The Spear that guards the Priestess', written by JFai! If interested, go to my favorites or his page and read it!**

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me!**

**Alright time for review replies by ME and Koopa!**

**JFai: You unfortunately get stuck with me as the answer to your review... Ok, where to start? If I'm right about how Starlight works, Rei should be kinder to some people... For a little while or perhaps longer. The two eidolons is very impressive and yes, it does take a lot of power and the strain is massive. For it to be more effective, she has too charge her mana before a fight for it to be even greater, for several days I believe. Yep, Hikari is taking charge... But for how long? Find out on the next episode of 021! (I'm really lazy and I don't feel like making a Dragon Ball Z joke. Anyway, you keep up your own writing as well (We are both enjoying it)) Thanks for reviewing.**

**LadyJuxtaposition: Wow you wrote a long one.~ And yes this is a FF story, so there must be FF references! Well if you want he tot save him, you will have to read and find out! Not much to say since I technically did this in your Journal XD**

**Kiiroi Senko: Why hello there!~ Oh yes…and well let's just say things are gonna take an interesting turn now! Glad to see you liked our Ensemble Darkhorses point of view! Seriously it's always the Tsundere's…XD Yes her Pride is the one thing she has to get past by! **

**Tsubasa Hikaru: Hey there I was wondering what was happening with you! XD I don't know about true feelings but she is getting there. She has them bottled up tight because of her past, which you get to see in about….7 chapters…maybe….XD In story the EX Modes are not accessible because of one thing; Trust. There are no EX Cores or anything to siphon off of so they need to gain EX Energy through the Summoners, and that can only happen through trust! **

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! **

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"_**Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**_

"**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**

**Chapter XXIII: How to Win**

In her mind, there was nothing. Darkness was all around as she slept. A blurry image almost as if it was water seemed to form, a kind smile on its face. "Young lady, it's time to get up." It said. Tears began to rain down in the darkness before the world seems to blur and vanish as Rei opened her eyes.

"J-Joseph…" An image began to bend in the small light she saw, but it wasn't the person she was expecting. Instead, it was the worried expression of the blonde priestess.

"Rei-san, are you hurt?" Hikari inquired as the crystal blue eyes opened completely.

"Hey is she up?!" Shirou appeared next to Hikari, the same expression on his face as well.

"Both... Of you...Be quiet." She mumbled as she tried to get up. She hissed in pain as she noticed her arm was wrapped up in bandages. "What..." A yawn escaped her before she could finish.

The two of them looked at each other, worry in their eyes. "Umm... What do you want to know?" Shirou asked.

"Who, what, when, where and why stupid mutt," Rei glared at the black haired male, as if she was expecting him to know what questions to answer.

"Who are you calling a mutt!?" Shirou retaliated.

"This is the most cliché event to occur. The person wakes up in an unknown place surrounded by people she recognizes and you are expecting me to ask questions when you of all people should know what to answer!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing what goes on in your head!"

"Well that's obvious. If you knew what I knew, your mind would end itself!" A giggle stopped the argument dead in its tracks causing the two to turn to Hikari. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just...when you two fight...you seem rather close," A bright smile was in complete contrast to the mortified looks on the black haired summoners.

"No way!" They shouted before realizing what they did. Shirou began to turn pale as Rei glared at the giggling girl. "Just tell me what happened and where we are, already."

"Okay!" Hikari hiccupped at the jewel summoner's glare. "You see, we were planning on catching up to everyone when we heard an explosion. Chantez and Kanna ran ahead and found you guys fighting. Kanna told me and I came up with a plan to help everyone, but I was too late...I only managed to save you and the other summoners…" The blonde's eyes darkened as she admitted a harsh truth.

"So... Our plan failed then..." Looking down, she frowned deeply. _'Damn it... I knew it; I'm still not in control. Joseph...What would you do?'_

"To tell the truth... You were one of the least injured." Shirou revealed. "Yeah your arm was busted but Ace took a sword to the gut, or something. Valon got torn up by that Nero guy," a growl was released from his mouth at the name of his enemy. "Cid got a delayed poison and Kai, guy got lucky, and he barely got hurt just a couple of scratches."

"How was a busted arm least injured!" Rei asked incredulously.

"I was getting to that! We healed it easily then the other damage."

"That's how you deemed my injuries to be 'least'? Dear lord no wonder Hikari hasn't asked you to be her partner," Rei face palmed, looking like she obtained a headache from Shirou's ignorance.

"Is there something you want to say?" Shirou growled.

"Yes, I hereby dub you the moron who can be an idiot at the same time!"

"Look who is calling who an idiot! You used two words that mean the same in the same sentence!"

"That was the purpose to emphasize the fact that you're an idiot," The monotone voice of the girl only infuriated the blue eyed male even more. He was only a few seconds close to retaliating once more before Hikari smacked him on the head.

"Calm down! We can't argue right now! We need to figure out a plan to save the warriors!"

"For once you and I are in agreement Himemiya." Rei groaned as she slowly sat up, the blanket sliding off her to show her white shirt had a few blood stains on it. "Where are the others?"

"In the next room," The female pointed to the open doorway, a small light driving back the darkness. "Remember the hotel we checked into when we first arrived in Miako? I talked to the people and told them we were in hiding, and they gave us the basement to rest, from both our enemies AND the public…" A slight groan of annoyance accompanied the last few words.

"You planned all this?" Rei tilted an eyebrow.

"Not by myself, but the plan to save you and the others yes." Hikari admitted. Rei blinked. Yes Hikari was strong, but to enact such a plan so quickly….wait...now that she was near her, she could feel power coming from her.

"Himemiya...I know better than anyone that you can't get stronger in just a day...and that magic power is based on the user's mentality...so how…"

"I'll explain with the others present." Hikari knew what she meant, and the blonde intended to explain herself, even though she knows what the general reaction would be.

"You better," was all Rei said as she forced herself out of bed, Shirou helping her to their dislike.

"So how are you today, old man?" Chantez asked Cid. Where she got the nurse's cap from he had no idea. He suspected Kanna or that giant...What's his face gave it to her, possibly to annoy the others if Ace's complaints about no real nurses were saying anything.

"I'm fine kiddo, wasn't expecting a slow acting poison spell but, that's the breaks."

"That's good. Kanna told me to say that you were dying and to hand over all you're Gil, though she said to write it in paper form..." Cid's stern gaze made her stop talking. "It was their idea! I didn't want to but Kai made me!"

"You little brat!" Said man was sitting on his bed due to his injuries already being healed. "Don't listen to her Cid!"

A snicker caught the two off guard before Cid burst into laughter. "Hahahaha, you brats...Of course. Kai stop teasing the kid, Chantez, tell whoever put you up to this that they won't get any money."

"I dunno...it will cost you ice cream!" She decided causing the older man to laugh a bit more.

"Deal, as soon as I get out, you get ice cream. Now go annoy Kanna." Getting a small salute, the little girl ran off. As Kai looked at the older man in confusion, he shrugged. "Bribe kids with ice cream and they'll do want you want them to do. Worked wonders when I was on the force."

"What did you do? Bribe kids to keep their mouths shut if they saw something they shouldn't have?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, had my wife talk to them."

"You?" The two turned to see Ace who was done looking at a magazine, Lali-Ho or something. "You had a wife!? You have a picture?"

"Of course I do and no you can't look at it. I'm afraid however...She is no longer with us." The swordsman and gunner looked at each other. They knew not to say anything about that. Even if Ace was a lover of ladies, he knew you don't speak ill of the dead. One of those small things you don't do.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Rei rolled her eyes as she watched the spectacle between the nun and the giant before turning to the ninja, who sat next to Hunter and was trying to talk to him. For some reason, this time the streaks in her hair were no longer red, but this time a lighter version of it, pink.

"Embracing your femininity?"

"More like embracing the fact that I wanna be different…" The ninja rolled her eyes at the comment. "Valon does blue, and apparently Hikari's friend is a black and red head, so I decided that I will go with pink. I mean, do YOU know anyone with pink hair? I don't, and I don't see people with pink hair! Which means I came up with the ultimate way of being different with hair color!"

"And your proud of that because?" The jewel summoner muttered.

"Hey! Big-red-stupid-guy-that-looks-like-Santa let me on your shoulders I want an overlooking view!" The childish nun proclaimed as once again she was trying to hop on Gilgamesh's back. And like usual, he was doing his hardest NOT to let the girl use him as a tower.

"Stop climbing on me you stupid girl!"

"Those who call others stupid are stupid! Lady Theodora told me that!"

"Then that means you're stupid for calling me stupid!"

"Will both of you shut up!?" Two pairs of eyes diverted from each other to the red head, moping on a bench as Kanna was looking around.

"Cid said to annoy you by the way Kanna. Your plan failed and he promised me ice cream so," clinging to Gilgamesh's palms, she worked her way upwards. Getting an idea, Gilgamesh picked her up before he chucked her at the ninja.

"Combo: Chantez Fastball!" They called out as Chantez flew towards Kanna, who caught the laughing girl in her arms. "Again! Again Gil!"

"I said; Shut up!" Hunter yelled again at the two. Why couldn't they go elsewhere? How could they be having fun when...When they were losing friends? "Don't you care?!"

"About what?" Chantez tilted her head to the right.

"About what? About Onion Knight, Bartz, the rest of them-don't you care that our enemies have them brainwashed?! Who knows what they could be going through right now!? And you can sit here and play like it doesn't matter?! What's wrong with you!?" Hunter's screams were heard by everyone, including those now walking into the room.

"Hunter, enough" Kanna spoke calmly as she let the kid run back to her meat shield. "I know you are upset but, don't take it out on her. She's a kid, remember that."

"Then she shouldn't be here." The two turned as Kai walked into the room. "She and you kid, are nothing but brats who should leave. Let the older members handle this." A growl from the three younger members in the room did nothing to stop his words.

"I am tired of you calling me a brat! You do nothing but annoy us! When was the last time you did anything helpful?!" A harsh gaze from the swordsman caused Hunter to shiver, but not back down.

"I'm sorry for not being useful but I am more useful than you. From what I heard you practically flipped on the battlefield in that Oasis and decided to get yourself killed!" Kai retorted.

"Why you..." Hunter growled again before a resounding slap caused him to blink.

"Don't you DARE bring that up," Kanna spoke, dark venom in her words as Kai held his face. "Hunter may have injured himself in that fight but at least he doesn't stand around, piss everyone off and wait on the side lines like yourself. So I suggest you actually help in a fight before telling others off." Gilgamesh took several steps back towards a wall, Chantez on his shoulders, shaking in dislike and a bit in fear due to the ninja and swordsman. If a fight was to happen, he was staying out of it this time.

"Cool down guys!" Shirou stood between the two summoners as Hikari rushed to join them.

"Think about the others! We need to work together to save them!"

"That's rich coming from you!" Kanna hissed at the priestess, who did not move or flinch.

"I made mistakes; I'm not going to say I haven't..."

"Glowworm, don't interrupt." A groggy Valon spoke as he appeared on the scene. He was using his weapon as a cane to stop himself from falling over. "This is their argument, let Fashion Ninja kill Rust-a-lot. I'm tired and frustrated. Tidus is gone and I want to finish our argument."

"But Valon..." She tried to say but the boy ignored her as he tried to find a place to sit down.

"Their argument, their rules, their fucking game. After this, I'm leaving for good. I am sick of this shit. I'm going home and playing Blitzball again."

"So you're gonna abandon them too!?" Hunter exclaimed. "I thought you liked Tidus-"

"Get your ears checked red; I don't care about their goddamn war!" Valon's flames reappeared once more. "They brought us into this without our choice; they tried to get us to do what they want without our consent!"

"That's not true they did care about us!" Rei yelled at the blue streaked male. "Firion sacrificed his freedom, HIS LIFE, for my safety! Sure it may not have worked out but the fact that he was willing to do so doesn't mean the others are!"

"Whose side are you even on?!" Valon was in disbelief, earlier the tsundere was against the warriors and now she's all for them!?

"The side that has a conscience!" Rei's answer only flew several more members for a loop.

"You? A conscious? That is ridiculous." Kai said, interfering with another fight. "And you know what, Valon you can leave. We don't need someone who will quit halfway."

"Halfway? Bullshit! I'll leave when we get the others back! Then I'm out, one of you guys can be Tidus' summoner because I have had enough. This quarter is pissing me off way too much, so fuck you!"

"Kai, don't tell Valon to leave!" Kanna yelled. "If he wants too it's his choice, even if he would be better choice to have around then you!"

"Shut up Ninja girl!" Rei roared. "I might dislike Kai but at least he has a conscious unlike you."

"Oh ho so Miss-You-Disagree-With-Me-So-You-Burn is agreeing with the guy who said you don't have a conscious? At least I actually have people who care for me!"

"Are you implying I didn't?!" Rei hissed.

"If the shoe fits!" Kanna yelled in the jewel summoner's face.

"Then speaking of shoes how can you make such tacky ones?!"

"Her fashion sense isn't as horrible as yours TsunderRei!" Valon exclaimed. The sound of a blood vessel popping went off. The air grew colder by the second as Rei lifted her right hand, flames of crimson sprouting from it as ice formed in her left.

"Looks like we're not gonna come to an agreement…" Blue flames and kunai followed, along with a drawn sword. The summoners itching for a fight were drawing weapons and magic into their hands.

"This is bad…." Gilgamesh shuddered, along with the nun on his shoulders. Each of the summoners was ready to go at each other's throats. Chains of silver sprouted from several circles in the air and on the ground, each wrapping around the summoners ready to brawl .Kai turned to the perpetrator, Cid.

"Cool down everyone, we can't start firing spells and whatnot in here!"

"Why not?! If we can't get them to see our way with words then let's use force!" Kanna declared.

"For once we're in agreement!" Valon yelled.

"Seriously guys if you don't calm down I'll put you down!" The eye patched pilot tightened the chains on several of the members, making sure the binds wouldn't be easy to break through.

"No use trying Cid, we're already in this and I don't feel like backing down!" Hunter hissed.

"You guys have to remember!? Hikari's spell won't hold out if we start attacking each other! We'll be easy pickings for them!" Shirou tried to reason. "If Chaos finds us then-"

"Why would they be finding us?! They have the warriors they don't need us!" Blue flames sparked once more, melting the chains that contained him. "And if they DO come after us then I'll just burn them all to hell!" At his declaration, the flames disintegrated the bind spells, a heat wave burning through the metal but amazingly leaving the summoners unscathed. "Now where were we?!"

"About to kick your ass!" Everyone was ready, even Shirou and Cid were ready to attack. That is, until Hikari stepped in front of the large circle of summoners.

"Outta the way Glowworm or you're dead!" Valon's warning fell on deaf ears.

"Stupid…" Her body was slightly trembling; a zaffre blue aura began to outline her body. The air grew thinner in the room, as if the wind was being sucked out.

"Himemiya, move!" Rei ordered, but that too wasn't heeded. Hikari remained where she was. The trembling increased, as did the aura.

"Hikari-" Kanna was going to be the next one, until the blonde lifted her head. Hikari glared at the ninja, glaring at everyone in sight.

"If you want me to move...then make me…" Her voice was deeper than usual, the timid, high pitched tone nowhere in sight. The priestess' sudden change in attitude only created a tiny fragment of curiosity bundled inside anger and rage. Even so, each summoner began chanting magic or readying themselves to cut through the priestess. This anger, it was irrational. Despite their differences it couldn't create an argument such as this, one where they would willingly be ready to attack one another. Hikari narrowed her eyes as she sighed. The anger was deeply rooted. "If that's the way then...I guess I should use force also…"

Bullets of flame came from an arriving Ace. He might have been late but he agreed with the battle. They lost Terra for stupid reason due to... And he hated to admit it, Kai. 'So much for a friend' he guessed as he aimed at Kai. However the bullets found their way to Hikari's hand instead, along with several other flames sent by Rei and Valon. A blade of gravity struck the girl's chest as her legs were damaged by earth magic and Ninjutsu. A small bolt of lightning from Chantez, to Gilgamesh's annoyance, as it got him as well, ended up missing before colliding with a small mirror and hitting her back. As the flames raged on, Hikari looked unamused before the attacks seemed to enter a small vortex of light and wind. The spells flowed around the priestess before vanishing into her clothes. She smiled brightly as blood dripped from her forehead and burn marks on her hands and legs.

"Are we all calm now?"

"What on Mundeus was that?" Cid asked as he tried to figure out what had happened. An absorbing spell of sorts or something altogether new?

"It's... Something I created a long time ago. I never had a chance to test it but... Now was a good time I suppose." A curious Kanna examined the cloth the spells connected with as if trying to find what secrets they held.

"So what is it? Magic absorbing cloth? No it's not that? That's been around for centuries. Oh? Reiki then? Yeah I see. By placing that Reiki stuff around the cloth you can absorb spells and my Ninjutsu and...Restore your reserves?" She looked questionably at the younger girl. This idea she had interested the ninja. If she could figure out a way to replicate it, she figured she could sell it for a good amount in her normal clothes. Helping people and a profit, her two favorite things.

"In a sense," Hikari closed her eyes while placing her hand above the wound, barely touching it as the green aura of Cure began healing the wounded area. "It's called Load Armament. I thought that, if protective clothing can nullify some damage by absorbing it, then would it be possible for the spell to linger if absorbed into the clothing by pacifist means instead of offensive. Basically, I sealed magic spells into my clothing, and I found out that the darker the color the greater the absorption and length of time the spell is sealed. However, I also found out there is a limit to HOW many spells and how long the spell will last while sealed. The longest is ten minutes."

"So..." Valon asked as he hunched over on his weapon. "What happens to the spells that stick if they aren't released?"

"It's... Like a... How to put this? Think of it as a crystal and if it absorbs too much it shatters. Except it does damage to me until I release it as an attack or a healing spell...I'm still working on the last one though."

"So, it's a counter spell." Cid deduced from the info she gave them. "Not bad kiddo, but why stop the angry mob when you could step out of the way?"

The look Hikari gave him was one that questioned his sanity. "Because if I didn't everyone would have been hit and it would cause an even bigger fight. Also...so I could tap into everyone's mana signature." At this Hikari tilted her head, a smile and her eyes closed. "Haven't you guys been feeling better? Didn't the anger wash away?"

Her words struck a chord in everyone. She's right; they didn't feel that deep rage anymore.

"For those that saw it, remember when I used that healing technique on Bartz? It's a technique my family created to calm people down. I used it to appease everyone...though sadly I can only do it on a small scale like this and it is for a limited time….so you might feel angry again but at least you will be able to talk it out...right?" Hikari tried smiling, but with every word she spoke it only lowered her self-esteem.

"Us talk it out?" Kai snarked. "Have you met us...But I suppose we can be good for your sake," he relented while the others just nodded in response. "So anything else important you have to tell us?"

"N-Not really."

"Then why did you stutter?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's me?"

"And now your voice is breaking."

"The better to hear me?"

"You are REALLY bad at lying."

"I know…" Hikari slumped.

"Hikari, just tell us." Shirou said patiently. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"But... Shirou... You aren't going to like it."

"Stop wasting time and tell your friends already!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Just say the important plot point already. The readers are going to get tired of this back and forth!" The group looked at him strangely before shaking their heads.

"I... I made a choice to save everyone and... The only way to do that was...To become the head priestess of Sonaruo." Several hearts stopped at that moment.

"Glowworm...did you really…" Valon was a mix of appalled and transfixed. The nod of the priestess only caused aghast surprise that ran like adrenaline.

"But you're sixteen! The grand rule states no follower under the age of eighteen can be a full priestess let alone a head of a temple!"

"Being the head was the only way for me to obtain the power necessary to help them!"

"I don't believe it...Himemiya broke the one rule that all the gods agreed on…" Rei's comment mimicked the surprise and disbelief in her voice, spoken in such a mull tone that it sounded like her brain was still trying to understand the fact that the priestess said.

"In the dark here," Gilgamesh spoke up.

"Well, Lady Theodora says that the rule was decided on to stop people from taking on power and responsibilities that are too much for them." Chantez explained to her seat. "But she also said any god that takes on a head that isn't of age is... Umm. She used a big word here...Uhh...Stupid! Yeah, that works."

"I... Guess I understand. Don't know why they are stupid if the person is ready but..."

"It's not just that." Valon interrupted. "That rule is an absolute. Anyone who breaks it gets looked down on by the other gods. Gramps said there was a kid that became a head and was killed by the power they were given. The god was chucked out of the pantheon and lost most of their powers. For any god or head that breaks that rule... A curse is placed upon them...According to gramps boring lectures."

"It's kind of true but….Sonaruo didn't seem to care. She accepted it. She said that it's for the good of others, and that is why a Priestess is there to begin with, to act for others and protect others. If the power is used for others than it is all good."

"Then you are naive." Kai said as he leaned against a wall. "Power for good is stupid, if you ask me. Even with that you won't be able to save them when it matters the most. Besides, you are giving up your freedom for a bunch of people you just met. Why would you give up something we all know you cherish?"

"I don't cherish my freedom. I never did. I don't deserve it." Her last words were spoken in a whisper, something that several members were able to catch onto. "I said...horrible things to Light...and because of it...he was captured...I am taking responsibility." She raised her head, her eyes filled with determination, and yet her face portrayed a different emotion, sadness. "During the day I honestly thought we connected, but then he was rendered weak. I think it has something to do with how I summoned him. I know that at certain times he is weaker than usual, and it's not because of the distance between us. I think there is more to all of this...but I don't have any evidence to back up my claim…"

"We will have to ask him when we find him." Cid sighed. "So... I'll guess we are going to work to get them back."

"We have to, all of us. I know we hate working together but they called upon us for a reason. Valon, you and Tidus are really similar same with you, Chantez and Onion. I know we have differences but... Please. We have to save them... They would do the same for us right... Even those that aren't from Mundeus...They are still good people...and we can at least agree whatever they have been through they didn't deserve it right?!" Hikari doubted her words were reaching them, but she spoke with such sincerity that she hoped they would come to understand. "Let's work together, just like when we were saving the children. But this time, let's save the ones that need saving more than anyone! Please!" The female bowed, desperately reaching out for the others.

"Well you know my vote." Shirou stated, stepping forward. "Anyone else?"

"When you make a point, you make a point." Cid walked towards the two. "Last call, brats." The others looked at each other carefully; this was an all or nothing idea they had. One by one the summoners stepped forward along with Chantez riding Gilgamesh. They nodded to Hikari, causing her to give a massive smile to them. She had done it; she was going to save them. All of them, especially him...And maybe the one in her dreams...

"Okay, okay…" Valon sighed heavily. "Dammit Glowworm you really know how to hit a spot…" The boy scratched the back of his head. "Alright...so what's the plan?"

"Uh…."

"You DO have a plan...right?" Hikari averted her eyes.

"Kinda?"

"What's 'kinda'?"

"I...can guarantee we will get out with our lives...but maybe not without a few scratches...maybe some broken bones…" That's it. Everyone with a sensible brain knew what her plan was.

"Drag the Warriors out with the summoners and take them BOTH ON!? THAT'S YOUR PLAN!?" The screech of the female jewel summoner was enough to cause the priestess to cover her ears in panic.

"I like it!" Gilgamesh shouted as the others looked on slack jawed at the priestess idea.

"Hikari, I think we can all agree, as summoners that your plan..." Cid tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"Won't exactly work..." Shirou finished kindly. "Can you think of another or..."

"How about a plan that WON'T get us killed?" Kai's suggestion was met with nods. Hikari scratched her cheek in embarrassment, a pink blush growing on her face.

"T-Then let's all come up with a plan!" Hikari turned towards Cid. "When you guys left Akikaze did you go searching for their base?"

"Yeah but we got leads that were deader than dead." Cid muttered in disgust.

"Nothing in our area and we don't think it's in Australius." Ace spoke up. "That leaves the other areas and I would rather not spend time flying around and missing them."

"Can't we challenge them to a duel or something?" Chantez asked.

"That was my idea!" Gilgamesh yelled at the girl who just kicked him in response.

"Summoners and warriors are only allowed to talk right now. Seats are not allowed to talk."

"I am not a seat I am a warrior-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up chair!" Rei waved her hand as to dismiss him, which only infuriated the red warrior even more.

"Actually we could use Gilgamesh-san's help. If you don't mind?" Hikari asked.

"What do you need? If you need me in a fight, I'm in!"

"Okay...so then that makes eleven of us...still not enough to face off against thirty people!" Ace exclaimed.

"Then we need to plan accordingly; think about their weaknesses, remember what the others said about them, any kind of information we need to pull together now!" Cid spoke.

"Jecht... Tidus didn't really mention the guy, so I know next to nothing about the champ." Valon shrugged. "My partner is fast on his feet and his sword does water damage, oh and he knows time magic... The Summoner I have no idea about."

"So helpful." Rei said as she rolled her eyes. "Firion has limited telekinetic power and is a master of weapons. The Emperor is arrogant but he knows what he is doing. Bastard has a plan for everything." She growled as she remembered what that monster had done to her in the past. "His summoner is known as Sakataki Matsuda..."

"Seriously!?" Shirou shouted. "They let him be a summoner?"

"That was my reaction. He can summon demons but, he is a weakling so simple pickings."

"I take it you know him?" Ace asked as the group looked at the anger that was seen on the Akikaze member's faces...Well Shirou and Rei's faces, Hikari's was worried.

"The guy is a predator and not of the good kind especially to girls." Shirou snarled. "His grandpa has some sway over the cops or something, so no matter what he always gets off with a warning or some bull shit like that."

"He better hope he doesn't meet me then." The group turned to a stern faced Cid. "It will be straight to jail for him. I may be retired but I should be able to convince the force to put him in custody for a while."

"Well... Rei's opponent is even worse than her. What does that say about her?" Kanna joked as she ignored the glare from the jewel summoner. "Zidane is fast but keep him at a distance... He never really said anything about his opponent just that his name was Kuja or something."

"Bartz is..." Hunter began to say before a hand went over his mouth.

"Tough!" Gilgamesh interrupted. "He can copy any technique he sees and will keep the ones he likes the most. He can also use any skill he used from other jobs such as Berserk, Steal or White Magic. His one weakness is heights so if you keep him in the air he will stop fighting." The giant nodded to himself while the others stared at him in amazement. He knew this much about the mime? Just who was he?

"How do you..."

"Simple Kid, I'm his rival! I did my research on him so I could have a nice, clean fight against him!" The team looked at each other before Hunter asked another question.

"What about his opponent? Kanna said he uses Shield Magic and his name was Exdeath." At the name, the warrior shook in fear and anger. He nearly forgot he was here as well. Perhaps it was time to pay him back.

"Exdeath is a powerful warlock. He mastered the Void when he summoned it and is a master of Black Magic. He uses shields to prevent himself from harm and then he counters. He is really slow so best to double team him. But he is mine! I have to pay him back for throwing me into the rift!"

"...ok..." Hunter blinked before frowning. "His summoner is Strengir, a puppeteer... I don't know much other than that... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid." Cid said as he lit a cigarette. "He can use Decline spells well and focus on puppets. The brat had me at some points with the four I saw. Anyway, my turn. Squall is a master with his Gunblade but knock it away and he will focus on magic which he is ok at but mostly uses the basic three black magic spells. While her summoner is a mystery, Ultimecia is a time manipulator according to the kid. He said she also uses projectiles mostly so just get close."

"That's what Cecil told me when we met her." The group turned to Shirou frowned. "What? I faced her with Cecil before I met the others. Anyway, Cecil is weak to light and darkness when used against Dark Knight and Paladin. What else... Golbez, his brother, is a long range specialist but his armor looked really deadly if what I was able to see when me and Hikari faced him and," a shiver ran up the punk's back as the image of the mad summoner came to mind. "Nero is vicious; he uses shadows and his Gunblade to attack quickly while making the opponent bleed... I don't know what else to say."

"That's fine," Kai shrugged. "Just blast Cloud with lightning, the sword is basically a conductor. His opponent is a deadly swordsman known as Sephiroth which I swear he is compensating for with the length of that sword and Beriah, the summoner is a bounty hunter known as Bullet Storm. Just get close I suppose. Next."

"That didn't take long..." Kai just ignored Ace's words causing the gunner to blink. "Terra is a magic user and a pretty one at that. Take her down gently, I say, since her defense is lacking. Her opponent is some clown guy, Kefka. I think most of us have seen the guy before but, magic, magic, magic. Oh and the guy is an abuser so get a Terra away from him. You're up Hikari-Chan!"

"Light and Garland... Both are strong and don't like using magic. Try to keep some distance oh and tripping them over might work well. That's not really helpful... Sorry."

"Nah that's more than enough." Cid waved away her apology. "Just means we have to be careful that's all... So what's next?"

"Figuring out a plan of action." Kai suggested. "The problem is **(19)**tryig to make up for our numbers. This would be a suicide run but in truth I have a feeling several of us haven't been fighting at full strength."

"How did you ever know?~" Kanna's smirk said it all.

"I know Ace deliberately holds back, but you can't keep doing that. Sorry Ace but in times like this, your ability gives us an edge." Kai sighed as he looked onwards at the gunslinger.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. Even then I can't really control it. The lines just stay or flicker." Ace scratched the back of his head, avoiding Kai's glance.

"Hey...you make it sound like he's the strongest of us…." Shirou narrowed his eyes.

"Not the strongest, but definitely the deadliest," The cool gray eyed swordsman replied.

"Hehe deadly but only in the matters of the heart." The gunner winked towards Kanna who blinked in confusion.

"Guess I should also stop holding back then," She said as stretched lightly. "Before you ask, I haven't really had the chance to set something up."

"Not those again," Hunter groaned. He knew what she meant. His pseudo big sister was dangerous when she had time to design her... Monstrosities.

"Yes, those again." She grinned evilly as she began to think about what she should use. Explosive lace or straight up poison needles?

"Uhm...Kanna….you look kinda scary…" Hikari sweatdropped as the gothic fashion ninja began mumbling incoherent words while giggling like a maniac.

"Even with a laid out plan some of them are real soldiers, I would be surprised if not all of them were soldiers in their lives." Rei countered. "We'll need to find some way to catch them off guard, and find a way to free them from the brainwashing."

"If I had the chance to scan them I could come up with an antigen spell rather quickly. Enough to get us to save them one by one." Hikari assured.

"Why one by one?" Valon asked.

"Well it is possible to use one brainwashing spell on a whole bunch of people, but that would drain the user's mana quickly. If they would want to keep the warriors, and given the fact they are from different worlds, the Chaos warrior would have to find a specific wavelength to fit all of them, but that's not possible with the way they are using the warriors from what everyone described. So, this is me being speculative, but Mama told me that it's possible to hold mind control over a large group of people by using a catalyst to strengthen the spell but not have the caster as the one losing mana."

"So what you're saying is…" Shirou was confused, and it was obvious given his facial expressions.

"I think they might be using different wavelengths to control the warriors, through their opponent's wavelengths, and focusing them into one specific spell, the Slave Crest. But to keep that spell in effect they would need something to act as a catalyst. Uh, think of it like a radio. It sends out different signals that the radios can use. And while it appears to be the same frequency, there are several differences, like DNA. I think they might be using a catalyst of sorts to hold those frequencies while the Chaos Warriors fight." Hikari was trying her best to explain but there were still several people confused.

"Basically we find whatever is sending out the frequencies, and destroy it. That will force the Warriors to use their own Mana to control the warriors, but given the fact they were supposed to be protected by Cosmos' power, the spell will weaken and it will be weak enough for them to break and strike back." Cid explained as Hikari nodded.

"Yes. I do believe the Chaos warriors are stronger in terms of using Magic since most are magic users, so people like Ultimecia and Kefka will keep their warriors under control longer, while those like Jecht and Sephiroth will weaken since they sound like they are more physical and less magic."

"Then what we need to do is find whatever is keeping the spell going right? And then we can focus on saving specific warriors, and then go after the rest?" Shirou summarized, which was met with a nod by the blonde priestess.

"Rather clever there little priestess," Kai commented. "You said your mom told you about this?"

"Yes. She told me of a story where there was a magician who tried to take over the world, but failed as his spell didn't match up with everyone's magic circuits. He assumed the spell would work because its magic and magic shouldn't follow rules, but he was stupid enough to believe he could brainwash the entire world without something to spread the frequency around. IF he took over a radio tower he could then use the brainwash spell since brainwashing focuses on connecting to the bio-electric currents in our minds that transmits information through our brains and then rewriting the currents to take over a person's mind." Hikari explained, though once again, several people didn't get it.

"Uh...So then...we have electricity in our heads?" Ace was baffled.

"I thought you knew that? It's how we can listen to music and such through our ears. There are spells in existence, particularly dangerous ones that use that current to injure us. The Church of Donner Kaiser uses Gospels to enact songs and stuff because our brain can perceive it."

"Did you know about this?" Shirou turned to the nun on the giant's shoulders.

"Yep! But Lady Theodora says I'm too young to learn the spells, though Iris translated it as being too stupid! She says I would use the spells to control people just to get them to join the church!" The orange colored head nun crossed her arms and huffed.

'She ain't far off…' Shirou thought.

"Enough with the info dump!" Gilgamesh declared. "We need to prepare for battle!"

"But we only got half a plan figured out. The other half is actually figuring out is how to fight the warriors and find the catalyst!" Hikari commented. "I could try to find it through following the same wavelength as the Chaos Warriors. If anything I can analyze their wavelengths then I could find the similarities and trace those similarities to the catalyst, but I only got a few so far…"

"The Emperor and Kefka is one of them right?" Rei asked, to which Hikari nodded.

"Also Golbez and Garland." Hikari added.

"Uh...that leaves six...how fast are you at scanning?" Valon narrowed his eyes.

"It takes me a minute, maybe less?"

"For each person? That's six minutes we have to stall for time!" Valon shouted.

"Actually...I meant as a whole…" The glances the priestess was receiving were those of surprise, and disbelief.

"You serious? You can scan multiple enemies...in the course of ONE minute?!"

"If we were to add on the summoners for the Chaos side, then a little over a minute but yes. I can scan all of them and gain data as you fight against them, even weaknesses if there are different species among them. For some reason my grimoire lists Nero Adelwolf as a Lycan."

"That's a-" Valon shouted.

"We're getting off topic! Focus people!" Cid exclaimed as everyone nodded. "Alright so Hikari, while we fight you go and find the catalyst, also, scan as many people as you can in the area. What's your scanning range?"

"If you each have a talisman I can scan through that no matter the distance."

"That's a lot of calculating for a human brain…" Cid remarked.

"W-well I'll probably jinx myself for saying this, but I am rather good at numbers."

"How good?"

"I can multiply big numbers in my head, do formulas and matrixes."

"What's 230 times 3,456!?" Chantez exclaimed. She doubted the priestess' ability. Heck throughout this whole time she was with the blonde she dubbed her as such; a blonde, a stupid blonde at that! There was no way she could do it. Cid looked at the child and was ready to scold her.

"Chantez-"

"794,880." Until he was interrupted by the blonde priestess herself. All eyes fell on her and each were the same emotion, shock.

"I...is she right?" Ace turned to Kai, who for some reason stared blankly at her.

"Yes." Hikari admitted rather quickly.

"Uh…yeah...she is…" Kai had a calculator in his hands, a small pocket one, and on it was her answer.

"Damn…" Cid replied with a rather impressed tone of voice. "Then we don't need to worry."

"I'm rather confident in my algebra."

"That would explain how you broke my sealing spell and all those numbers we had to erase off the walls…"

"And how she easily broke the math puzzle to get to the kid's location…" Valon muttered, though rather intimidated by the girl's prowess.

"Back to the problem at hand!" Rei screamed, catching everyone's attention. "So Himemiya will go and scan the enemies and find the catalyst, or whatever! That leaves us to go fight ten different enemies, and one of us will have to fight off against six enemies, and that includes Garland's master, Garland, and the Warrior of Light! If I had a larger Mana Pool Capacity I could summon multiple Eidolons, but I can barely summon two and keep them active for more than two minutes."

"Whoa did TsunderRei just admit a weakness?!" Valon shouted in surprise.

"I'm being rational here, I don't have a choice. In all, this is looking to be a suicide mission." The realization kicked in. She was right, as it stood, some could barely hold off one of the warriors, even at full power, then add on a Cosmos Warrior plus a Chaos Summoner, and several were beginning to develop grim faces.

"Hey Himemiya...do you got any other spells to help us?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to know a lot of support and healing spells, plus a lot of attack and defense right?"

"Just three defense spells sadly." Hikari admitted with an exasperated look on her face. "We never could master defense magic, and my goddess refuses to try and fix that, saying all we need to do is attack like that magical girl who can heal and attack...uhm I think her name was Sailor Moon."

"Okay...now I know why she is the least favorite…" Kai sweatdropped. "Alright, if anything you're our center in an attack force. You can assist and attack at any given range, thus you're the heart of the team. Got anything that could help us? Any new spells?"

"Well through the talismans I COULD dualcast and give some buffs...but that's it, I can only do one per person if I am scanning for enemies and the catalyst, along with avoiding the enemy."

"And they will find out Hikari is off trying to stop them if she isn't fighting," Cid sighed.

"Then we go all out, no more holding back like Kai said earlier!" Shirou declared.

"Shirou….you can't do that now…" Hikari's voice struck a chord in Shirou, something that caused him to think for a moment he was doomed.

"If I could use something to boost my mana, I could summon more Eidolons…"

'But then the side effects would worsen...no can't think of that now!' The black haired jewel summoner shook her head.

"Cloud and that gun toting red won't be an issue if I use Graviga, grounding that silver haired bastard's another thing…" Kai muttered.

"If I use my right eye...I get about five minutes to predict their moves...Ultimecia can alter time though…"

"My fire Reiki is gonna cause damage. I could incinerate this whole town without a limiter."

"Ahah! You all suck! I'm faster than Onion Knight so I can easily take him out in a split second!" Chantez puffed out her chest, crossing her arms.

"You sacrifice defense for speed, couple hits from OK's spells can knock you out!" Valon's words caused the nun to flinch.

"Spells that deal with Defense and status are my forte. I dabble a bit in elemental and time magic but that's about it." Cid assured.

"I only know a bit of magic since I use reinforcement, though I'm getting good with Earth magic and defense." The blue eyed summoner claimed.

"Shotlocks, first tier element magic, defense, time and decline magic for me!" Ace declared with a rather chipper tone. "Plus with my ability, I can easily one shot our opponents!" Kai groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Amazing how now you speak so high and mighty about it-"

"Wait, if you had an ability like that why didn't you use it earlier!?" Shirou's scream made several summoners plug their ears, including Ace. The gunslinger removed his fingers from his ear holes. His face darkened, not because of the light, but because of his expression. The womanizer's happy grin was replaced with a rather taut frown. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like killing people…But if I don't this time...then Terra and the others will be under that stupid clown's control...hey you think that clown might be IT?"

"It?"

"The personification of fear that preys on little children in a horror film, now back to business!" The jewel summoner snapped. "Alright, NINJA, what's your stat?"

"Ugh...Ninjutsu, traps, time and space magic, I'm a weapons expert, all Ninja are." As she spoke, there was something in her tone that caught Hikari's ear. Was it sadness, anger, it sounded like a mix of both…

"So we have a mixture of tanks, glass cannons, fragile speedsters, a jack of all stats, and glaciers, is that right?" Hikari summarized, though once again she was met with confused looks. "I've been watching Mako-chan play video games when she wasn't training…"

"This would be so much easier if SHE were a summoner…" Shirou muttered under his breath.

"Alright, so we know everyone's strengths, and through that got a handle on weaknesses." Cid lifted his suitcase, opening it to reveal the laptop he had buried in it. His fingers danced on the keyboard as he continued talking. "We might have a chance depending on how fast Himemiya can find the catalyst and how long we can hold the guys off. Sadly we'll have to use what we know of our allies against them."

"How come? Why don't we just fight against different warriors?" Kanna asked.

"Because the Chaos' group is sick and would rather have our guys fight us and kill us before they let that happen. They're stuck in this was just like them, and to stave off boredom they decide to torture the hell out of the good guys for shits and grins. And honestly, I think several of us would LOVE to get in one punch in our opposites."

"Pilot, detective, inventor, and psychiatrist. Talk about a resume…" Kai commented.

"More like I've seen the same shit so many times I know what to expect."

"Do you think you can predict where the catalyst might be?" Gilgamesh asked.

"What am I, a psychic?!"

"Well you can see five minutes into the future right?" Hikari tilted her head to the right. The detective groaned loudly, he fell for that one.

"No I can't. The problem with analyzing your opponents is the fact you over think and they outwit you. If anything it might be somewhere close by them, or far away with guards. I can't say if this is good or bad but if Light and Garland are there then that leaves us with two less people to worry about, but two problems for Hikari."

"I can take them." The confidence in the girl's voice was solid.

"Glowworm, sorry but from what I've seen-"

"I am now a full priestess, meaning I can stop holding back also. If worse comes to worse, I'll just use that." Her figure, posture, everything about her was brimming with solid confidence. Some began to question where this came from; others began to think Hikari was in over her head. Sure she maybe a full priestess but that shouldn't give her THAT much of a power boost. "Trust me. I can fight them off."

"Uh...Hikari…" The blonde turned to the male that called out her name. For some strange reason, the boy was trembling. His face paled as his lips quivered. "By that…" The black haired male gulped. "Do you mean…"

"Yes."

"Right…" The trembling increased as Shirou turned away from the female, who only looked at him for a second before averting her gaze to Cid.

"Anyway, I will be able to fight them off. I can't say if I will win or not. It all comes down to whoever can outsmart the other."

"That's the whole battle right there...dammit if only we had a little more help…" Hunter muttered, desperately wanting to help Bartz, but his mind couldn't overcome the fact that this mission wasn't going to turn out right. If there was some way they could get others to help, but they can't. This was a secret war. The only way they could get help was form-

"Cosmos!" Hunter's echo caused several harts to jump.

"What was that kid?"

"The Goddess of Harmony! We could ask for her help!"

"And how do we do that brat?" Kai asked. "We don't know where she is and hell she might not even listen to us."

"... I might have something." Everyone turned to Gilgamesh as he focused his power. A blue crystal like sword appeared in his hands as he turned it around. Hikari's eyes widened as she took in the look of the sword.

"That's... It looks like Light's sword... How?"

"I have defeated many opponents in my life! I don't remember where I had found this blade yet its power... It feels something of holy power. I think if I break it, I might be able to call this Cosmos..." As he finished his sentence he grasped his head in pain. The others looked on in confusion as Chantez watched in worry of her chair/ friend.

_'Such an interesting martial artist.' A man dressed in dragon armour jumped towards him._

_'There is no name to call me by miss.' A beautiful young lady who punched him in the face._

_'You trying to make an opening by making me laugh?' Drinks were had by the giant and a young -or was he old?- man._

_'I wouldn't mind being summoned by you!' A young lady stood behind him as he faced an onslaught of enemies._

_'Impudent thief! I'll bring you to justice!' A young man being thrown into the ground as he tried to reach for several weapons._

_'Quit staring or I'm gonna fall for ya.' A powerful warrior lady chasing after him with a Gunblade._

These images related themselves in Gilgamesh's head again and again. Forgotten memories only trigger by the name of a goddess. With a large yell, the collector snapped the fake sword as holy power flowed out of it. "I, Gilgamesh! Collector of all weapons, call upon the goddess of Harmony! Cosmos!"

The summoners stared, transfixed by the power that flowed from the broken blade as it surrounded them. As it built up, one by one the summoners collapsed, the power far too much for them to handle. Only Gilgamesh stayed awake as he focused on making sure that the plan he came up with five seconds ago worked.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well, that worked well!" Gilgamesh shouted as he looked upon the odd landscape. The floor was made of pure water as pieces of marble ruin looked half submerged. Cloudy skies with sunlight breaking through shined down on a throne made from the same marble as the broken pieces. "It's been a long time..." Looking at the knocked out summoners, he decided to help them out. He summoned a trumpet to his hands; a weapon he believed was used by a gunner with an eye patch or something. He didn't know why he used a trumpet but it was a weapon. Blowing into it, he caused an awful sound to flow from the brass instrument causing pain to the unconscious.

"Shut up!" Chantez shouted as she ran to the giant and head butted him in the gut. He groaned in pain as the nun in training began to stomp on the instrument that woke her up. "Stupid, Gil! Why you do that?"

"You were sleeping and you had to wake up. And I'm not stupid!"

"Both of you shut up and take a look at where are we!" Shirou called out as the group woke up groaning. Their eyes widened as they took in the beautiful landscape.

"Order's sanctuary." Was all the giant said as he sat down against one of the ruined marble pillars. "Wake me when it's time to go... I feel sleepy... Zzzzzz." With that the giant began to snore to Chantez's annoyance.

"Does anyone have a marker?" She asked before a stern look from Cid caused her to stop planning her slight revenge.

"Don't. I think he used a lot of energy just to get us here. Now, I guess to the throne?"

"I guess…" Hunter muttered. Several others were a bit weary though. There was no one insight. Nothing but clouds that would release light ever so often, streams of energy in the form of arcs surrounding the place, water beneath them with no source. This place was divine, pure in a way, so pure that it would drive them away. Hikari's eyes fell onto the throne, a figure appearing through her vision. The red violet orbs widen in amazement.

The priestess dashed off towards the throne. The others were in shock yet several followed without regret or disagreement. Eventually the entire team was following the female as they ran to the throne. As they drew closer, they saw someone sitting there.

A woman dressed in an amazing white dress with golden designs and a golden shawl caused Kanna to drool over how well it was made while placing it in her memories. Golden hair as if cut from the source flowed down her back as blue eyes like a clear ocean looked upon them with sorrow and kindness. "I have been waiting, my summoners."

"Cosmos..." They whispered as a faint power drifted off her. The feeling she gave off, one of purity and harmony was intense causing the team to feel almost unworthy to be standing before the goddess.

Hikari gulped before stepping forward. Once she was a few feet in front of the goddess, the female kneeled. "Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that...the Warrior of Light has been taken hostage and forced against his will to fight. I won't make excuses for my failure, nor ask you for forgiveness, but...if you know of a way to save him…" The once bowed head lifted, revealing glistening tears at the corner of her eyes. "Please tell me. I want to help-I want to save him!"

"Please, dry your tears." Cosmos said, her voice containing what was seen in her eyes. "And please don't kneel before me. Do not blame yourself for what has happened."

"B-but-"

"Hikari Himemiya. All of the summoners, I have confessions to make, as such I would like to all to listen to me. There is a reason you all were chosen. I must give you the answers to the questions you have before we enact a plan to save the warriors." The soft, sweet voice of the goddess settled the priestess' restless heart. She expected the goddess to be like this, but her expectations were blown out of the water! This goddess was so different from the one she had come to know throughout her life.

And yet...there was a sense of familiarity.

"Alright, if it's Q&A time, here's the one we've all been thinking since day one!" Valon shouted. "Why us?!" His words were a growl. He wasn't happy he was dragged into this by force, and the animosity towards the Goddess was met with justified yet troubled looks. "I don't like being forced into a war we had nothing to do with! Especially by another world's goddess!" The goddess' face softened, her eyes narrowed as they closed, her smile turned to a frown, but it wasn't in anger, it was in sadness. Red violet orbs saw this and felt sympathy for the goddess.

"Valon, please calm down!" Hikari pleaded with the young boy.

"No...he is right….let me explain myself, please." The goddess raised her head. "Just like you, I asked for the warriors to come here, to defend this world from Chaos, the God of Discord. Tell me, how much do you know of this world?" Several eyes narrowed. They were the ones doing the inquiries, not her.

"Well, I was told that this lasted for a long time till they were set freed, but then summoned back and no matter how many times you guys fought it was always the same. Eventually Chaos went mad and slaughtered everyone, till they came back again through a force reviving them and were accompanied by a Moogle to seal away Chaos' power. But they couldn't seal all of it, so they sealed half of it away in the ten crystals they had…" Hikari summarized as she recounted the tale. The rest was something she didn't need to explain, as the end result was the new war they were forced to fight in.

"Correct. Those crystals are why they were taken to begin with. They need them to reawaken Chaos. They attempt to try and control Feral Chaos through your world's means."

"That's impossible!" Rei declared. "Control a GOD of CHAOS!?"

"Uh...they are more knocked in the head than I thought…" Shirou said in exasperation.

"Comes with being in this war for so long." Kai commented.

"In truth, the Warriors were in this war a lot longer than what they can perceive and remember…" The goddess words were echoes to everyone's hearts.

"Wait, you? Summoned them before this?" Hunter asked slightly confused by what she had meant.

"Sounds like she did. So what does that mean exactly? Summoning them means ripping them from their world right?" Kanna asked. "And then what?"

"To summon them, parts of their memories were lost due to the ritual. Every time they were summoned and re summoned memories of the war were lost as parts of what regained."

"So you summoned them, and summoned them again with their memories getting erased?" Cid asked. "No offence but... Why? Why would you continue to summon them if they don't even know why they are fighting? And on that note, what are they fighting for in the first place?"

Cosmos shook her head. "I don't know. I don't even remember the reason WHY I summoned them. I felt guilt, and that guilt piled up once I realized that they were breaking. I tried to hide it, believing I didn't deserve to feel such an emotion, but it was too much. All I could do was watch them forget who they were, forget everything they stood for, and become empty shells. I didn't want to see that. So...I tried to sacrifice myself for them, as penance for my actions. But then I was revived. I want to save them, I want to send them home, but as I am now I can't do it. When I learned the war would take place somewhere new, somewhere with people, I was appalled. Even with the world shattering around us, they all still chose to fight. And now I understand why...they became the empty shells that knew of nothing but fighting….they gave up…" The goddess' voice broke, cracking under the pressure of her own story.

"I learned we couldn't battle unless we compromised with the gods of your world, and so they offered us with the concept of summoning. Using the magic of several magicians they would summon the warriors and continue the battle. They said this was used in another war and it ended with rather positive results. I wanted to believe in this system. And so...I took a gamble…" her head rose once more from its sunken position. Her sky blue eyes glanced over the many summoners present. "I believed that, with your help, if they had contact with people who could share their empathy, if they could connect with others who were just like them, then perhaps, they would recall who they were, and slowly gain back the will to fight for their freedom. In the end, I only caused more suffering by forcing you to accept against your will."

"Dammit. I want to be mad at you." Valon said calmly. "I want to scream and yell and tell you off for involving me and the others... But I can't. I just can't hate you."

"The kid has a point. You wanted to save them anyway you could. I don't agree with involving kids or outsiders in any way but..." Cid stated as he looked at the looks of the other summoners. "I think we all know it was the only way to end this. Even if it was mostly born from your guilt, I think in a way, we can forgive you."

"I guess...in a way you aren't a bad goddess...since you're trying to save others...but that doesn't mean you can't turn out to be evil!" The young girl tried to reason, but failed.

"I know what it feels like to be a tool, a soldier used for massacre. I don't like the fact that I summoned Cloud because of that reason, but in a sense it's what connects me to him. No one should have to go through that. I've already decided from day one I was going to help him. Next time, ask for permission first." Kai remarked. She could barely believe it. All these people, nodding in agreement with Cid, even the young Chantez.

"Cosmos...I need to tell you something." All eyes fell onto the priestess. "When I first met Light, it was the day before I turned sixteen. He saved me from the Emperor. On that night...I found someone I could respect, I could look up to. I was weak, scared, just barely getting by. Light served as a pillar of strength to me, but I never realized what it was he felt. He was so enamored about duty that...I wanted to connect to him. I would say I regret being a part of this, because some of my actions have been less than wise." As she spoke, the memories of the past two weeks came back in full force, each acting as inspiration for her words.

"We fought together, but we never connected. So, when he was angry with me, I saw a part of him that had dislikes. Then he offered to teach me, and I saw the part of him that wanted to help. Through both the bad and good times, I learned more about him. Even the argument that caused all of this showed me a side of him I didn't know about." The memory of their fight played in her head like a bad movie.

"Cosmos, for the one week before I summoned that man, I had dreams of the world, the former world, dying. I saw that all of them were determined to finish this. Despite their determination, I felt like it wasn't their own. Because of that...I wanted to know more about them. I summoned the Warrior on accident, but deep down, I wanted to know more about him; more about this man that would give his all for the Goddess he served. I wasn't forced into this, in a way I chose this. This was the first decision I ever made for myself. Everything was decided for me, and I hated that, but I was too weak to go against the plans, even now. I'm getting off topic…" The blonde's hair waved as she shook her head.

"What I am trying to say is...I want to know more about the Warrior of Light, I want to know more about the other warriors, even you. So...I want to keep helping, even if it's only a little bit."

"... I'm afraid I can't interfere. Though I can bend the rules slightly. Hikari Himemiya, this will require your help..."

"Eh?"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

_Warrior…_

_Warrior….._

…_.Can you...me…_

_Can you hear me…_

Silver blue eyes fluttered open. In the little light his eyes were allowed to gaze at, he managed to make out the figure of a friend. It was Firion. A relieved sigh exit the male.

"Thank the goddess you're alright!" The warrior's left hand trailed up to his forehead, feeling something wet. He grasped the item, it being a damp cloth, something like a bandana. "Sorry, that was all we had."

We? Light's eyes trailed around. They were in a dungeon cell of sorts. He was in the same room as Onion Knight and Firion, lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Light grunted as he pulled himself up against the wall.

"Akikaze...They forced you to say where the summoner's were." Onion knight answered. "They used some kind of truth serum on you...Or at least that's what Kefka was gloating about when he threw you in here."

"The others?"

"In other cells, Ultimecia has Squall in a private one while Terra is thankfully with the others. They banned Kefka from his usual doll habits."

"Then we are lucky." Pain rushed through his body as he clutched his stomach. What did they do to him?

"Why….what were they after?"

"The summoners….I don't understand it myself, but they intend to attack them…." Firion bitterly remarked. That was when the words hit him. All of them...were…

"No...All of us were captured?!" Not even a minute into his sentence and his head pounded a mile a minute.

The two looked away confirming the Warriors fears. It was over...they had just lost the war and there was nothing they could do with the slave crests...

'Hikari... I apologize….it's seems...you were right….this was my fault.'

"Wakey, wakey my lovely warriors!" The three warriors in the cell grimaced. They knew the source of that annoying voice.

"Is there anyone in there!?" The three stayed quiet hoping Kefka would leave. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and... Enter the door!" The mad clown barged into the cell, his demented grin in place. "Good news! You guys are free to leave! And guess where we are going? Akikaze, I hear some summoners are there. So please gentlemen, try to make it a brutal as you can." Silence was all that was heard after Kefka's announcement. "Aww, at least dear Terra said something. You guys are borrrrring!" Slamming the door shut the insane man left while the warriors looked down. They were the weapons this time, it seemed.

"Hey…" The Onion Knight's voice echoed through the cell. "Do you think...they will run?" Firion and the Warrior exchanged glances.

"No...I believe...they will try to save us….and that's when...we'll kill them…." The words were a painful truth….one they would have to accept. This time...there was no hope to save the Summoners….or themselves….

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Well this seems to be just about right." Overlooking Miako were the Warriors of Chaos led by The Emperor. "Tell me are we all ready to begin to put an end to this war?"

"Then you truly don't deserve to be our director for this play." Kuja spoke up. "Have you not noticed that our magic levels have dropped?"

"I'm afraid the toy has a point," Ultimecia shrugged as a glare was sent her way. "Our magic levels have dropped since arriving. Any word on that?"

"Interesting...they are dropping faster as of late….I suppose the preparations to support the Warriors once the summoners are killed have taken their toll. Very well, from what I understand a Lay Line exists here. While I would prefer to place that small village as a base of operations, it would appear that we shall have to sacrifice it."

"Then perhaps we should use our new weapons." Exdeath spoke. Slamming his sword on the ground, a large seal appeared where the sword had struck the ground. As it glowed purple once, the Warriors of Cosmos arose from the seal.

"Cloud, our orders are simple." Sephiroth spoke before pointing to the town. "Kill everything in that village." The eyes of the heroes widened in shock. No...no way were they going to be the cause of a massacre!

"I refuse!" The blonde man shouted as he tried to move towards his foe. Keyword being _try_.

"Very well," Sephiroth turned Masamune onto Cloud, the intent to impale in his eyes. "Then allow me to end your refusal."

"Enough!" Garland yelled. "Remove your blade Sephiroth. The fact we must even use them bothers me but." Raising his hand upwards, the stalwart focused his power, dark red and black wisps coming off his armor as he focused. "I, Garland command the Warriors of Cosmos to destroy all life in the town of Miako. My order is an _absolute_!"

Jolts of lightning ran up the chosen of Cosmos' bodies as they fell to their knees. The order ingraining itself in their minds, forcing it to be listened to until the order was complete. The eyes of the Cosmos heroes were slowly turning dark, their minds being devoured in haze. The trembling of resistance halted. Cloud's hand rose forward, the treasured blade forming in his hands. Swinging the blade several times, his body was ready to enact the command.

The various warriors began summoning their weapons.

_There's gotta be something I can do!_

_I gotta stop myself!_

_I want to refuse...but I can't!_

_I can't….stop..._

_I don't want to kill again!_

_Is this it?_

_Another village will burn because of me…._

_Why can't I do anything!?_

_Damn you...Emperor!_

_Cosmos...forgive us…._

Electricity circled around the large group, forcing the combined group of warriors to step back from the current that appeared.

"So this is the power of the seals?" Jecht asked. "So what's the limit?"

"So long as one of us is in range we can control any number of warriors." The Emperor stated. "All orders are absolute and any saying may be used so long as you give a clear order."

"Ok, I gotcha. So what now?" The champ asked as the lightning slowed to an end as the warriors began to walk forward.

"Now? Now is the beginning of the end."

"Yeah, fat chance of that!" Three shuriken landed in front of the Chaos warriors causing their attention to be grabbed. At the top of a nearby tree was Kanna, shuriken in hand as she smirked down at her opponents. And for some damn reason, her hair highlights were no longer pink, but light purple.

"My, my. The little designer desires a place on our stage. Allow me to handle her." Kuja jumped towards the girl and began to glide towards her, magical orbs of holy energy encircling him.

_ZAP!_

The self-proclaimed star dodged a lightning bolt, looking up to see the familiar nun.

"What!? Another one that looks like a girl!? Why do you guys all look like girls?! Then again," Her eyes trailed to Jecht. "He looks like a normal man! But a lot of our guys look like girls! Cecil could even be a girl!"

Golbez placed a hand over his armor as he tried to stop a chuckle at the small insult to his brother. Jecht however just laughed.

"Hah! You have some fire don't you kid? Shame I don't get to fight you... Ad what are you looking at?" He asked the suddenly wide eyed Kunoichi.

A blush emerged on Kanna's face as she took in Jecht's physical appearance. "W-we have openings if you would to join our team." She said to the champion. "I'll send you a brochure if you're interested."

"Tempting, but fraid I can't little miss. So," the man begun to rotate his shoulder as he prepared for the next fight. "Since I haven't gotten a fight yet. Dibs!"

"Enough Jecht." Ultimecia ordered. "So it is only you two? Not much of a defense, is it not?"

"Then why don't you follow us to see if your right!" At her words the nun vanished as she dashed into the darkness of the forest. Kanna looked back to where she was, then at the champion, then to the spot, then Jecht-

"LETS GO LOLI-GRANDMA NINJA!" The ninja whined as she dashed off.

"This is obviously a trap…" The Emperor announced, rather monotone and unimpressed. "Although...seeing how they would react would be interesting. Let us give them what they desire, a reunion with their warriors."

"Heh, now we are talking!" With that Jecht ran off towards where the girls were headed, the Cosmos warriors behind him. Garland shook his head as he followed, Kuja in the sky above him. The rest teleported to where their opponents laid in wait.

"Did we have to run off?" Kanna asked Chantez. "I was close to getting him on our side."

"Why'd you want him on our side anyway? I don't get it." Was Chantez's answer. He was an enemy right? Then why did Kanna want him on their side, perhaps Rei knew the answer.

"I'll tell you when you get older. Anyway, the meet up point is just ahead. Let's go!" The two began to speed up leaving only small cracks of bark in their place.

As the two reached a large tree, they had to move to the left as several orbs collided and exploded as they struck the ground. "So this is your hiding spot." The effeminate Kuja spoke as he reached them. "Far too crowded for my tastes but we shall see what your plan is won't we." With that said the other Chaos warriors arrived, with Kanna noticing a small amount of sweat on Jecht's chest causing her nose to lightly bleed.

"So, it is only you two." The Emperor said stepping forward. As he did, a smirk appeared on the girls faces as several talismans emerged from the ground as if they were liquid. "And what is this?"

"The thing that is your end. Now!" The talismans glowed a bright blue, enveloping the warriors. Within seconds of the light appearing they were gone, leaving only Kuja and Zidane, who have raised their arms to cover from the light. Kanna chuckled before nodding to Chantez, who instantly bolted from the area. Kuja moved his arms from his face and looked around; they were still in the forest with the ninja in front of them.

Kanna held her large shuriken before breaking the thing into two pieces, creating the twin kama connected by a ribbon. "So, where's the summoners?"

"They will arrive shortly, after all, for this climax all of the players are to appear, sans the two observers in the seats. I had promised one of them a tragedy for she is fond of the theme of death. For my fans sake I shall deliver that promise...by showing her a true tragedy where friends kill one another for the sake of living!" Kuja's declaration was matched with the sudden dash of Zidane charging towards Kanna.

'_Alright...time to cut loose!' _

The sound of blades colliding echoed through the forest….

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Valon was waiting in a large open field, eyes closed and arms crossed, his lance sitting next to him in the ground. The sudden appearance of a blue light brought him out of his daydream. The light vanished, revealing Jecht and a mind controlled Tidus.

"Okay...what the hell was that?"

"A friend's teleport spell." The champion turned around to see Valon walking towards him, dragging his lance. "So you're Jecht huh? Exactly as Tidus described…."

"Oh so you're my kid's summoner. So how do you want to do this?"

"Well I have to take you out someway huh? Glad we aren't in the water though, otherwise..." Valon's lance caught on fire as he held it behind him. Using the jet of blue flames, Valon rushed towards Jecht who backhanded the blade away from him. The younger Blitzballer landed on the ground due the force of Jecht's block.

"You're a Blitzballer right? I've seen a couple of your matches and I've got to say. You have some talent."

"Glad you think so." Was the reply as Valon forced himself upwards.

"But, you're twenty years too early to beat me in either this fight or Blitzball. Want to know why? It's because I'm the best."

"Well the best has to lose eventually!" Valon shouted as his lance caught fire once again. "So get ready to give me that trophy."

"Heh, now we are talking!" The three Blitzballers ran forward ready for their moves to become historic in the eyes of the others.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

On a small hill, right near where the moon would shine down at night, Golbez and Cecil emerged from a flash of blue. "About time you made it." Looking behind him, Golbez floated backwards to avoid Shirou's entry punch. "You guys are a bit late."

"So you're still live? That girl's healing magic...is rather impressive." Golbez spoke, but his voice, it sounded slightly relieved to Shirou.

"...You are definitely weird...even last time, unlike your partner…" The memory played out in his mind, forcing Shirou to shake his head. "You don't even wanna fight, and Cecil speaks highly of you. So why are you even…"

"Because I cannot bring myself to abandon them." The sudden increase in the warlock's voice made the back hairs of the black haired summoner's neck stand on end.

'_Well shit...so much for talking...'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Boring...boring, boring, BORING, BORING, BOOOOOORRIIIIIIING!" Chantez was perched on a treetop, her legs swaying in midair with her arms sitting on her legs, and her face encased in her hands.

"So this is where you were hiding." A venomous voice said from behind Chantez causing her to jump to another branch. The Cloud of Darkness floated in place, Onion Knight wrapped up in one of her demonic tentacles.

"Hey! You're here...Can we have Onion back now? We want to play again."

"You dare to mock our speech?" The aspect of the Void asked as she threw Onion Knight to another branch.

"No. We decided it was best to talk this way from now on. We decided and that is what we like." A cheeky grin emerged on the young girl's face before she had to avoid several black orbs. "That wasn't nice!"

"We tire of your babbling. Prepare to be ripped asunder in the depths of the Void."

**0210210210210210210201021021**

"So you are to be my opponent?" Exdeath asked Hunter as he and Bartz appeared before the boy. The area was a small rock quarry; boulders of different sizes lined up and ready to be knocked over on a whim. "Another meddling worm to face against. This won't take too long."

"Actually you may just find it might. You see I invited a friend." A small smirk on Hunter's face arose once he realized the Chaos Warrior was paying attention.

"And you believe this person can help you? Then you have just cost them their life."

"Not unless they are stronger than you! Rocket Punch!" As a large fist shot off towards the master of the Void, a translucent shield covered him causing the attack to fail. Turning his head, Exdeath shook it when he recognized just who it was.

"So my general has returned has he? Then perhaps you are more competent than I thought."

"Be quiet Exdeath!" The giant shouted as leapt over to where Hunter was standing. "I hope you are ready to face me once and for all."

"Bartz, I will save you!" Hunter shouted as he prepared his spear.

"This time I will not make the same mistake as I did. Bartz, Destroy them." The mime nodded his head as a large cannon appeared in the mime's hands to the other's shock. "He learnt more moves then I had imagined. I shall make no mistakes in ending your lives."

**02102102102102010210201201**

Cid blew out a small air of smoke before letting the cigarette drop to the ground. The male crushed the lit item with his foot, staring into the blank eyes of his compatriot. The detective adjusted his fedora.

"Well this isn't any different. You rarely talked to me anyway. So then...this is a question for the rather lovely lady behind you." Cid's one eye trailed onto the black and red sorceress behind the SeeD. "Care to tell me where the other summoners are?"

"I thank you for the compliment and as for the others," the witch crossed her arms as she looked at the ex-officer. "They are waiting for their orders. Perhaps you shall see them or perhaps not. Only time will tell."

"And you know what I say? I say, time isn't just on your side," with one hand on his suit case and the other heading towards his eye patch to rip it off at any given moment, Cid prepared himself for a battle for the ages.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So this is where you were hiding…." The Emperor's voice was directed towards Rei, who was sitting on a rock by a lake, the full moon being reflected in the calm waters.

"Sorry, your majesty, I'm afraid this was all I could afford given the circumstances. How about you give me back Firion as a gift for my generosity for the view?" The view was very beautiful, if anything everything was reflected off the waters, the trees encircled the area around them, a mountain view on all four sides, if anything, this was a small world, an enclosed world for the people within.

"I shall return him, once he offers me your dead body." Firion stepped forward, drawing his sword. The jewel summoner's eyes narrowed, seeing the emptiness of the warrior's eyes made her sick. She grew accustomed to the rather gentlemanly rebel, and not seeing that spark in his eyes made her wonder just HOW far Firion's mind was trapped within.

"I thought you would say that." A dark smirk graced the female's lips. The jewel summoner brought forth two gems, one of green and blue. The Emperor's eyes narrowed. What was she planning? At that instant, a bright, orange glow circled the girl's neck. The light came from a jeweled choker of ruby diamonds. "Did you know Emperor? Jewels aren't just used for summoning Eidolons...they can also be used to store energy! And thanks to the many hours of sealing mana in them, I got more than enough to support two Eidolons!"

A circle of green and ice blue appeared in mid-air. The Emperor awaited as the female chanted her incantation. He was not worried, even with two his victory was assured. He killed god and the devil, what could two Eidolons be to him?

"Shiva! Ramuh!" Out of the circles came the queen of ice and the lord of lightning, the old man and icy maiden floated in front of the female as she panted lightly, a smug smirk on her face.

'_Just gotta hold out...for five minutes! Hikari...thanks for the power boost. So long as you do your job, I'll do mine!'_

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Unbeknown to everyone, a battle had already begun. There was no need for words between the next pair of summoner and warriors. Several trees and rocks were slashed as Kai ran against the nearby river, katana and sheath in hand. Cloud ran next to him, swinging his sword to hit Kai's stomach, the black haired male jumped, dodging the sword like a child would a rope. However that left little to no room for Kai to dodge against the sudden approach of Sephiroth. The male grunted, placing the sheath before him to block Sephiroth's attack. The blow knocked him to the other side of the bank, but quickly regained his footing. Magic charged in the blade, the runes glowing orange.

"Flamestrike!" Kai cried out as he slashed the air, several waves of fire blades charging forth to Cloud. Cloud anticipated the attack, the Buster Blade glowing blue. Using his strength the blond slammed the blade into the ground, a blue beam of light blocking the fire strikes **[Blade Beam]**. Sephiroth chuckled as he appeared before Kai.

Cloud grey eyes widened in surprise. This was gonna hurt….

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Yohoo! Pathetic little mousey! Where are you!~" Kefka cried out, his hands around his mouth with Terra following behind.

The forest was quiet and dark, only the clown and the half Esper were around. Or that's what Ace wanted them to think. Just one shot, one perfect shot would take out the monster in front of him. Just have to get him in position...

Kefka's ears twitched as he heard the sound of gunshot's in the air. "Found you!~ Get him my doll!" Terra nodded as she flew towards where the bullets came from. As Kefka watched carefully, he blinked as a hand pulled the brainwashed warrior into the bushes. "What the? Oi! Who's cheating?!" The snapping of a twig made the clown throw a pillar of ice in that direction. Seeing nothing happening for a couple of seconds he began to whistle before he felt something punch him in the back of the head.

"Alright! Now I'm mad... Hang on a minute... YOOOUUU!"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"This is boring!" Nero yelled as he could hear the faint sounds of swords clashing and magic being launched in the distance. He was ready to go and blow off heads, until he was told by their so called leader to hold back! What the fuck!? "They get all the fun and what do we get? We have to guard this stupid thing!" Nero's golden eyes were glaring at the object. A large statue, in reality the symbol on their bodies that contracted them to the warriors, was standing there, a black aura evaporating off of it ever so often. In all honestly, Nero would rather be out there killing than here guarding this freaky thing. And for some strange reason….Sakataki was tied to the Stigma, the brown rope encasing him as his head hung low, his skin unusually pale.

The group was surrounded by what looked like ruins of a sort. Pillars, both standing and broken, littered the place of what was possibly once a stone temple. The forest was nearby, along with a cliff with an overlooking view. From that the summoners of Chaos could easily see the battles that have begun, given the flashes of magic that shined every once in a while.

"I agree with you on that!" Beriah said as she chewed on her pocky stick. "I say we launch a sneak attack! The fuckers won't see it coming!"

"How dare you suggest that we go against orders!?" Cassandra glared at the two hotheads with her amber orbs. "Lord Aias ordered us to guard this stigma. His orders must be followed!" Sylphiel just madly laughed as she began to slice several pieces of meat up, giving them to the twins who were having a picnic while holding the others hands. She found the ex-nun to be rather funny in times like this, but then again she could agree with Nero and Beriah. She had this strong urge to fight, to slaughter, to see the forest painted red with blood.

"Lord Aias orders should be followed." Sieglind said, ignoring the shocked looks Beriah and Nero sent her. "However," she said drinking some wine, "That doesn't mean we cannot have some enjoyment, right dearest brother?"

"Of course dear sister," Sigmund agreed, picking up his wine glass. "The book suggests we be classy while being villains, so we shall be."

"You think this is fun and games time brats?" Cassandra glared at them. "Sakataki is doing his job remarkably well...For once and without complaining as well."

"That's because we knocked him out and tied him to the stigma!" Nero said getting laughter from his team. "Best idea you had all day Beriah!"

"He wouldn't shut up. What was I supposed to do?" The redhead asked as her green eyes widen in curiosity.

"Strengir get him down from there." The black haired, dark skinned nun ordered as the puppeteer rose an eyebrow.

"Very well." He replied, pulling out a dagger and slicing the ropes around the teen. After the last rope had been cut Sakataki fell forward and landed with a thud, still in the land of dreams.

"Huh?" Beriah grabbed a stick from the ground nearby. "Least we know what we are going to be doing for the next half an hour." She jabbed the stick into Sakataki's side. "Who's next when I get bored of this?"

_AROOOOO!_

Nero's head rose. Slowly a smirk formed on his face. "I didn't think they were that stupid…" Despite his choice of words, the smile on his face told a different story to how he felt. The silver haired man grabbed his gunblade that sat next to him, placing the item on his shoulder as he looked into the forest.

"One of them is nearby?" Strengir asked, to which the silverette nodded.

"About ten meters away, or so says the wolf." The male began trembling. Finally, finally he would be granted his wish! He would be able to fight! Fight and kill, and slaughter and bleed, he could see it now!

The sound of an approaching object made the group look up. They knew that sound, it was an arrow. Sure enough, there was an arrow coming towards them. Nero's shoulders slumped. They were attacking long range?!

"FUCK THIS!" Nero slashed the air, the arrow disintegrating at the attack of a shadow. However, he failed to take notice of something attached to the arrow. Sigmund was drinking wine, until something hit the small picnic basket on his right. The older twin looked down, seeing a small, square piece of paper with an odd symbol on it.

"Dearest sister, what do you suppose this is?" His eyes widen. The moment he looked up, the entire place was snowing. No, not snowing, it was paper, the same paper he was holding in his hand. Nero looked around before a couple fell on him.

"What now-" The paper's glowed one by one. Immediately the male feared the worst.

"OH SHI-" In mere seconds the entire group of summoners was gone. Rustling bushes echoed through the now empty ruin. Slowly, a grunting priestess came out of the darkness of the forest. The blonde looked left, then right. Seeing no one around the priestess smiled.

She succeeded!

"VICTORY! The writer's cramp was worth it after all!" Then a thought struck her. "I wonder where they landed...I didn't write a destination symbol on the papers…"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Nero's left eye twitched. Beriah was munching on Pokcy, Strengir at her side. The twins were sitting on the blanket still, both of their eyes widened with Sakataki still passed out beside them. Cassandra and Sylphiel had equally blank faces.

They were in a garbage dump.

And not any garbage dump.

One for animals.

Sadly the animals would not be able to use their favorite place as the incoherent cursing of a certain Chaos Summoner would drive them away and all the nearby wildlife.

They were definitely a good distance from the symbol, but not from the battles.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"Oh well…" The priestess shrugged, managing to convince herself to not worry about it. Her red-violet eyes scanned the Stigma. This was it, the source of the power and the connector of the Slave Crests spells.

"So this is where you went, my lady." Turning around Hikari saw Garland and the Warrior of Light walking towards her. The large man kneeled to her, Light following seconds after. "This place is far too dangerous for you. Come, allow me to escort you away from the battlefield."

"I'm sorry, but you really do have the wrong person." Hikari said as she bowed to the knight who stood up.

"What have they done to you, Serah?" Garland asked as he placed his hands on Hikari's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Do you not remember me, princess?" The priestess could only pity the warrior before her. Gently, she grasped the large hand of the stalwart knight.

"You still love her, even after all this time….But I'm sorry...I can't be a replacement for her. She is different from me. We may have the same face, even personality traits, but she and I are different. To begin with…" The eyes of the priestess changed. They were no longer a gentle red-violet, rather, they hardened. The knight's eyes widened. Those eyes...were not of the princess he so loved, but rather, of a soldier ready to fight.

"I'm more willing to fight. Garland, return Light to me. If you truly love Serah, then help me break this cycle. What do you know about this war? I've spoken to Cosmos, but she couldn't tell us everything. There are memories lost, she said you might know. If you love Serah, want to return to her, then answer me this, how can we break this cycle so that you, along with everyone, can go home!?"

The knight looked at the girl in front of him...The other Serah. She was not his. His Serah would never fight, a White Mage she may be a pacifist she definitely. "Who...whose sick idea was this!? Who... Cosmos..." The man shook with anger as his golden orbs narrowed. "I apologize for what must happen, but I cannot allow Cosmos exist any longer. When she is gone, I will allow you to exist in another world away from all this madness."

_Well that worked. Congratulations Hikari you made him even more unstable…_

The female snapped at herself as her face portrayed sadness for a second before going back to the determined look. The female walked backwards, and then dashed towards the relic. Garland unleashed his sword, swinging the blade till it came undone through a large chain. The blade swung down before her, barely nicking her as she fell on her behind.

"I cannot allow you to win...Serah..." Garland was moving closer towards her, the Warrior of Light next to him. Hikari stood up, gazing into the eyes of her former partner. His eyes were blank, or blanker, than usual. There was a glow to them, but now it was gone.

"Light...give me time...I will help you…" Her words were a whisper that was barely audible.

"Garland. I understand you have a summoner, one no one has met before. Tell me, where might he be, if it is a he?"

"My summoner? Why do you wish to speak with him?" Garland questioned.

"Just let me speak to him please." She pleaded as the warriors came closer. The man lowered his blade as he looked at Hikari again.

"Sarah…no that isn't right. Child, my summoner is not one for conversation. Even if I allowed you to speak with him, he may not say a word to you. But I have a question for you. If you were my Sarah, if you were her, would you fight me?"

"I'm not the one you love, so I can't answer that but... I don't think she would. From the way you speak of her, it sounds like you two were really in love with each other."

"Then this proves it. You truly aren't my Sarah. Child, you will be set free from this madness of this forsaken war. But I cannot be the one to end you. Warrior," Garland began to walk away from where the false Sarah and the warrior where. "Knock her out and take her elsewhere." He ordered. The warrior nodded as he approached the girl, his movements heavy as he raised his shield to attack the blonde.

Hikari only blinked as she easily dodged the Warrior's attempt at a blow. The eyes of the warrior shifted, instantly the sword in his hand glowed, digging the blade into the ground to cause a wave of light **[Shining Wave]**. The priestess dodged to the right, now even farther from the stigma as Garland stood in front of it.

"Well...it looks like I will have to get serious…"

'_Mama...I'm sorry...but just this once...'_

"As it stands, I will be having trouble taking you both on, and I am running on a clock as it is...so then….NO MORE HOLDING BACK!"

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Who, what, when, where, why and HOW!?" Kefka shouted as he looked upon the intruder.

"Didn't you say that to me before?" The intruder said with a smile on his face, bright light blue eyes flickered with life. "And you haven't changed either." This new person was possibly the same age as Ace, maybe younger than but certainly as tall as the gunslinger. This blonde haired, blue-gray eyed teen wore a loose cropped open vest held together by a pendant over his chest, dark pants were held up by a red ribbon sash belt, and were tucked into a pair of steel boots that come up to his knees.

"I see you two know each other," Ace spoke from the shadows, refusing to show himself. "So, how about you help me get my friend back, Vaan?" The light brownish blonde grinned as he adjusted his gauntlets, summoning a crossbow to his person. Kefka frowned as he remembered how annoying this brat was, him and his stupid no shirt wearing rule. Avoiding the onslaught of arrows, the crazy clown skipped into the trees followed closely by the newcomer.

"Go away and back to wherever you came from!"

"No skies there so I would rather not."

**0210210/0121021021021021021021**

'_Okay...I can see why this guy is feared...'_ Kai's eyebrow twitched as he tried to retain a smirk on his face. This guy, Sephiroth, was ridiculously strong! And then add Cloud on, Kai wasn't sure to begin with if he could take them on by himself, but he was holding his own. With luck and timed attacks he managed to get in some decent attacks, but in the end he was the one that was bleeding, a cut laced up his left arm.

"Sorry for the wait!" A black blur ran past him, slamming into the blond SOLDIER. The warrior raised his blade to shield from the attack, and managed to do so, but this left Sephiroth with curiosity. Who had that much power to make Cloud go flying? The pale green eyes of the fallen hero turned to the source, only for him to be punched to the other side of the bank as well. Kai sighed in relief.

"What took so long?" Through the eyes of the swordsman, the blur that saved him wasn't a man, but a rather tall and curvy woman that was kneeling. Slowly she got up and the entire appearance of the female was revealed to him. Dark-brown hair fell below her waist and was tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. She wore a sleeveless white midriff tank top with a black miniskirt and a pair of black suspenders connected to her belt. Fingerless leather gloves, with metal protecting pads over black gloves up to her elbows, covered her hand with similar colored laced boots with black, high top socks. The woman turned on her heals with a rather gentle smile on her face that matched the kind look in the women's maroon eyes.

"Sorry, I was worried about that little nun, but she seems to be doing okay."

"Of course. That brat's power is in her speed. Her weakness is her damn ego though…" Kai groaned as he stood, being a few feet taller than the female. He rotated his shoulders as he glared back at the former hero. Sephiroth paid him no need, as his eyes fell upon the female's form.

"You...isn't this interesting?" A soft chuckled followed his words as the female took a stance. "It would appear this play will end in tragedy."

"Whatever you done to Cloud, we will break it!" The woman's resolution was heard, all to but one. Cloud was stuck, not literally but figuratively. His mind was fighting stronger than ever now. In that one moment, he caught it, the glance of her eyes, her hair, everything. At that instant, time stopped for the SOLDIER. He couldn't fight; his body lost the will to do so. Blue eyes widen with every second, words caught in his throat. Even so, he managed to mutter out a name.

"...Tifa…"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Cid sighed as he avoided the axes Ultimecia kept sending his way. Squall was trapped on the ground due to the detective's binding chain spells. Ultimecia would have suffered the same except her time powers kept her safe from that. The older man rubbed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan. His attacks were not working due to her powers yet his dodging kept the woman's spells at bay.

'_Dammit...I can't keep doing this forever!'_ The bitter thoughts traveled in his brain as the machine gun in the suitcase fired bullets, which were only blocked by the witch's barrier. Ultimecia disappeared, but Cid foresaw where she would appear. His right eye glowed, the male dodging a set of arrows **[Knight Blade]**, that trailed a curved path to where he was.

"I'm too old for this!" Cid exclaimed as he barely ran from the arrows, dashing in zigzag patterns to confuse the witch. Turning on his heel the male hisses a certain phrase, his legs now moving faster than ever. Preparing another bind spell, he was ready to attack.

A flash of light overcame him. The light blocked his vision; all he could see was white.

The visage of a young woman appeared. A white trench coat, black jumpsuit, long, blonde hair, and familiar grey eyes overtook him. His heart beat a mile a minute, increasing with every second. Anxiety washed over him.

"Sylphiel…"

"This ends now…" Cid was brought back to reality. The sorceress was behind him, claw at his neck.

"Sorry, you're sorceress-ness but I can't let you do that." Cold metal was placed at the back of the woman. She turned and saw a slightly familiar face. Kind green eyes with a sense of hardness, a kind smile that was not hidden by his long black hair, a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, over a white shirt covered his upper half. His brown trousers and black boots showed he was ready for a fight. In his gloved hands was a fine, black machine gun. The woman vanished before appearing a few feet away from the two men.

"I remember you. The man who faced the Cloud of Darkness. Laguna, I believe."

"Yep, that's me!" He said with a large grin on his face. "So are you ready Cid!?"

"Uh…Yeah. Sorry. I'm ready."

_'A vision of the future? Or did you think I might die and join you? I'm sorry...I want to see you so much...but there's somethin' I gotta do….'_

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

"So, you still want to continue?" Jecht asked. Before him was an injured Valon using his lance as walking stick. He couldn't believe this guy's strength, he really was the champ. "I don't think you can continue... And I would rather not end some good talent." The man scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Sorry, but I have to keep going." Valon forced himself upwards, his body falling back slightly. "My friends, they are in danger, especially the ones you kidnapped!" A blue spark flicked on his fingers before flying into the sky. "Now!"

A sharp whistle was heard as Tidus' body shook slightly from the sound. A memory floated in his head of a girl. The one he would give his life for. "Tidus, can you hear me?" A voice asked in the distance.

It was a young girl with short brown hair, one blue eye and one green looking at the three men with kindness in her eyes. A blue, pleated, furisode kimono with a hibiscus floral pattern was her attire. A white sash of material was wrapped over her neck and her chest that's was held up by a yellow patterned obi adorned with hibiscus patterns. Over her arms were long, detached sleeves that hung to her kimono. On her feet were black boots. All in all, she wouldn't seem out of place in Akikaze.

"Yuna?" Jecht asked, shocked by her appearance. She bowed in response to his question.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sir Jecht. I apologize for this but I cannot hold back."

"Hah! That's my line!"

**02102102102102102102102102102021**

The priestess was holding her own against the warrior, bow sword in hand as she guarded against the ferocity and strength of the warrior's attacks. Garland remained on the side, watching the other Sarah try her best to defend. Even though she appeared to be weak, Garland could swear he saw contradictions; hints that she wasn't fighting with her true strength and was holding back. Garland felt the grip on his blade tightened. Even if she did possess the same face as Sarah, he wouldn't attack her, but that didn't stop him from feeling enraged. She dare enter a battlefield and NOT fight with everything she got? Was she a fool for believing the fights of war would be so gentle as to let her hold back and not believe she would die?!

"Gah!" The bow sword was knocked out of her hands, the blade landing quite a distance from the girl. She was officially defenseless. With neither her blade nor book, the only thing she could do was a magic defense and a few wind spells. Despite that, the girl's eyes shined with determination to win.

"Garland!" The fake Sarah cried out to him. "Why won't you fight me also?!"

"It doesn't take much to defeat you, and I have no desire to kill you. Though if you keep playing around I might indulge you." Venom was easily recognized in his voice. For whatever reason the Stalwart Knight was angry.

"Playing...around…"

"You purposely limit yourself? Why, out of fear of your skills like that Esper girl?"

"N-No! I don't fear my power at all! I-It's just…"

_BAM!_

"HYAA!" Hikari felt her back collide with one of the nearby columns of stone. Distraction proved to her disadvantage as the Warrior slammed his shield into the girl's body. The girl grunted as she felt her behind hit cold stone, her back lying against the wall. Through her vision she could clarify the movements of the Warrior of Light, the silverette moving towards her. The girl saw her bow-sword at the corner of her eye. Her recovery was quick, the girl dashing towards her weapon. The warrior followed, and soon caught up to the girl.

Hikari could feel it, a thousand prickly sensations at the back of her neck. This time...he intended to finish it. The order he was given at the start of this fight.

'_No...not now...I still...have to make up...for my actions!' _

_SWISH!_

What just...she didn't...just then...another presence...was it-

Hikari turned around, the sound of metal moving around fresh in her ears. The Warrior grunted in pain, a gun firing as a blast emerged from said gun, causing the warrior to fly backwards, but quickly regained his footing.

Standing in the place of the warrior, was a young woman, not even looking to be in her twenties. Pink hair draped off the right side of her neck. A hip length, sleeveless, thin white overcoat with brown straps around her chest were embodied into the coat along with a light brown pocket, laid over a sleeveless, zip up light brown sweater and hidden a rather short skirt. A green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes, barely touch the upper arm length sleeve, the hand part being hidden by a blue, fingerless, leather glove with gold guards for the knuckles, and gray wristbands, both gloves on each hand. Behind her was a black case which hung off her belt, colliding with a red leg pouch that was wrapped around her leg, similar colored boots as the brown straps on the overcoat with gray buckles littering the boots. A dark red cape that was attached to her left shoulder blade flew in the air circling the female from her attack.

In her hands was a long, metallic gun like weapon. The priestess breathed a sigh of relief at the appearance of the light pink haired woman.

"Hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"You say you won't hold back, and here you are doing just that."

"I-I...I told you, there are limitations to what I can do and I have to wait for the right time!" A scoff was the priestess reply. "It's not my fault…"

"Then give that so called "Good God" you serve a talking about it."

"Y-yes…Miss Lightning…" The pink haired woman turned back to her, rather electrifying light blue eyes glaring at the girl. If Hikari felt small when the warrior glared at her, then this woman was able to make her feel ten times smaller. A small whimper erupted from the girl's throat, causing a sigh from the woman.

"This...This can't be! That WOMAN...it's impossible!" Garland's breath was caught. The appearance of the woman stalled his mental process, making him question if this was an illusion created by the void or a tormenting dream. The woman known as Lightning scoffed once more.

"I don't want to be here either, but I wasn't given a damn choice...Since I'm here...I'm going to finish this fast!" Immediately the pink haired woman charged at the Stalwart knight, the man finally understanding what was happening. The woman fired off a barrage of bullets, which barely pierced the massive warrior's armor.

In retaliation, he swung the lance, letting the blade fly off a chain to crush a nearby stone pillar. The pieces flew at the dashing soldier, the woman sliding under a nearby piece, switching the weapon from being a gun to a blade. In a graceful turn and jump, the woman slashed at the knight's armor.

One round had begun.

Hikari stood from her spot, grabbing her bow sword as it reverted back to a book, the bookmark for the bow sword sticking out. The silver haired leader of Cosmos approached her.

"Okay Light...it's you and me…" Blue circuit like lines lit up her arm warmers, skirt, ribbon and boots, each the color black, her right hand replacing the pink ribbon bookmark with a gold ribbon one with odd markings on it. Placing the bookmark in the same position and page, the girl slammed the book shut, the circuits vanishing as the book glowed. The warrior was closing in on the blonde, the priestess not moving an inch. She would wait, wait for the right time. Just when the warrior was to slam the back end of his sword into the girl…

_CHINK!_

Silver blue eyes widen. The female was still standing in the same position, but her arm was straight up. Her hand was grasping an item that stopped his assault. It was a sheathed blade, a katana from the looks of it, but nothing like the one wielded by Kai, this one was far more traditional. The sheath was pure black, as dark as the night sky without any source of light from the stars or moon, three large metal loops swayed in the incoming breeze. The handle of the blade was actually rather simple; no elegant design, no ribbon to wrap around the Tsuka, it was completely bare; there wasn't even a guard for it.

Even so, it was durable, not even a small nick was present form the blade end of the Warrior of Light's sword.

"Light...I promise...This time...I won't hold you back...or be a nuisance. You accused me of holding back…" The girl swat the warrior's blade away. "You were right. Because I didn't want to rely on a magical ability...I wanted to accomplish something so simple with my own skills...But.." The girl held out her sheathed blade. Holding the sheath firm as pale fingers wrapped around the hilt. "I guess I need to rely on this for a bit longer." The blade was drawn.

Even so, the blade's appearance did not match the shape of the sheath. Two prongs stuck out from the blade itself, giving it the appearance of a willow branch, yet the main blade was curved like a katana. Pressure emanated from the blade, causing air to circle around it.

This blade...it was something holy...divine in nature. The Warrior's instincts told him so. Holding the blade firm in one hand, the girl placed the sheath behind her, nearly holding it as a second blade. The red violet eyes of the female closed. Besides the one fight going on alongside the two, there was silence between the two. The female couldn't help but smile. '_That's right...it was like this too...we barely spoken a word...and when we went to change that...we revealed how we felt…'_

'_I...want that to happen again...I want to know more about him...so...this time...I know I can use it…'_

The air thinned, as if it was being sucked out. No, it was being sucked in. Pressure built up around the priestess. The clouds overhead evaporated, revealing the three moons of the planet. The air reverberated, a slight echo or frequency hissed in the air. The Warrior of Light could see it, in the back of his mind; he saw a change in intensity. The source….all from the girl, the weak girl he saved on his first night in this world.

"Okay Light...this time...I won't hold back…" Air bounced off the girl, the khaki colored cape the warrior wore harshly blew in the wind.

"Limiter Release. Three Moon Count Confirmed. Beginning Set Up of Basic Program. Trace. On. Conditions Realized."

The priestess' voice deepened.

"Stigma of God of Swords, Activate. CODE-"

Through the eyes of the warrior, her appearance was changing. He no longer saw a fragment of Cosmos, or Serah. He was unsure if he even saw a human. The once sun colored hair was pure white, pure and tamed as the color of the moon. The girl's red-violet eyes were closed. Even so, he didn't need to see them to feel the enormous pressure radiating off the girl, or the feeling of animosity. A soft mutter broke the smaller silence.

Three words that made him question one thing…

The eyes of the priestess squinted underneath the folds.

The red-violet eyes of the priestess were no longer present.

The kind, gentle gaze of Hikari Himemiya vanished.

What was left in the place was the deep blue of the girl's magic color.

"Ame-no-Murakumo."

Was this...still Hikari Himemiya?

**CHAPTER 23 END**

**StarlightAT: BOOYAH! YOU GUYS HAVE NO CLUE HOW FREAKIN LONG I WANTED TO BUST THIS CHAPTER OUT! Well for those that called it, congrats you called it! XD The Duodecim cast is, INDEED, in this fic! Me and my awesome co-writer are Lightning fans so...and it wouldn't feel right without them! XD**

**Alright so then the next chapter might not be out that soon. I had plans to get it out before the end of this year, to fully finish Arc 1….but thats not gonna happen...so be prepared because next chapter is gonna be a doozy! Ten different fights in the different locations with others coming in, others being taken out, and a big reveal is coming up! You will not expect it! I hope….**

**You guys got questions that need answering, well they are gonna have to wait...but i can assure you...next chapter is gonna be the LONGEST chapter of this arc! This of it as like a two hour special end of a season because that's what it is! This is my way of making up for the fact that this baby will be out by next year, possibly late January, and then my Co-Writer and i need to do some vacation time and some planning for the next Arc! **

**Alright thats it unless my co-writer has something else to say!**

**Shadow_Ninja_Koopa: Co-Writer here. I reall have nothing to say. Umm... Thank you all for reading our fic, Tv Trope page as the boss keeps mentioning needs some love, Check out our other stuff if you have time. And... Hikari dressed as a mini Lightning running around and messing with everyone. That is all. Oh and any questions you have send them in. We shall get through them very soon. (Even if I have to ban the boss from getting the next Final Fantasy game)**

**Starlight AT: OH HELL NO YOU WON'T O_O XD**

**Oh and as I stated at the beginning of the Author's notes, a certain reader, JFai, has done a story with Hikari, Shirou and Rei as the main characters called The Spear that guards the Priestess. It is in my favorites if you are curious, and I suggest reading it I swear its good! This brings up something I would like to offer.**

**IF you would like to use one of my OC's or several in a story, you are allowed to under the conditions!**

**1.) You have to ask me permission first! Unless that character is Strengir, Shadow owns him so you have to ask Koopa!**

**2.) All credit for the OC's, goes to me and my partner Shadow Ninja Koopa, unless it's Strengir! Koopa gains FULL CREDIBILITY ON HIM!**

**3.) Only a total of 5 are permissible….unless I happen to really like you. XD Then we can discuss.**

**And that ends that!**


	26. Summoners VS Warriors

**Hikari, Rei and Shirou star in another story! The story is called 'The Spear that guards the Priestess', written by JFai! If interested, go to my favorites or his page and read it!**

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me! And on that note….I kinda changed the order…..sorry….**

**NO REVIEW REPLIES THIS CHAPTER!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy!**

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!**

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

_'Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

_**"Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**_

_**"Blahblahblah"-Communicator**_

**Chapter XXIV: Summoners vs. Warriors**

The ground shook slightly as Shirou collided with it. "Stupid armor," he grumbled as he forced himself onto his legs. The battle had only just begun and yet already he had been tossed around like a rag doll. Who knew the Warlock was stronger than he looked?

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Golbez asked. "I would prefer you to stand down."

"Shut it, I have to do something right?" With that Shirou charged forwards, intent to harm appearing in his eyes. Golbez sighed at the pride the boy had, before he backhanded him back to the ground where he had come from. This time however, Shirou's head was stuck in the ground. Using his hands and feet, the male managed to pull his head out like a weed being pulled out. Dirt covered his angry face as he turned around, glaring at the warlock.

"GRAAAH! DAMMIT WHO SAID YOU GUYS GET TO BE THIS STRONG!" The black haired summoner pointed at the Warlock, looking like a child accusing someone of stealing.

"Through training...And through my sins that I have committed. Shirou, was it? What would you do to help your friends?"

"What would I do?" Shirou questioned before grinning at the man. "What I normally do, whatever I can do to save them!" With that he charged forward again before getting knocked back by several floating rocks.

"You care for them deeply... But is it only the priestess you care for or do you care for all of them?" Shirou released a small gasp under his breath. Did he really care for everyone else? He knew he cared for Cecil and Hikari…

Wait...did he truly care for her?

Golbez took advantage of his distraction, and sent him flying into a nearby rock, the item shattering on impact. Blood and spit flew out of Shirou's open mouth as he slid to the ground. Cecil remained off to the side, watching the battle obediently, but his mind was of a different tale.

'_Shirou...it's impossible…you can't defeat my brother...please stop...stop and run…'_ No matter how many times he pleaded, the voice would not reach. Shirou groaned heavily, struggling as he raised himself from the ground. Damn he hated losing, that was the one thought that ran through his head as he stood up.

"Stop distracting me, damn it." Shirou groaned as he wiped the blood of his face. "I'll think about this stuff afterwards ok? And my answer will come when I beat you down!" Slamming a fist into the ground, earth and stone began to cover halfway up his arm. "Since you use earth, I'll give it right back!" With that, the boy ran forward, his elemental fist ready to punish his foe. Raising an unseen eyebrow, Golbez levitated more boulders to act as a shield. With one punch, the barrier failed as Shirou charged through, his newly created gauntlet slamming into the armored chest of his opponent.

A grunt was heard from the warlock as his left arm grabbed the boy and tossed him away from his person. "Impressive, you were able to harm me." The man said as he looked down at his dented armor.

"That was nothing." Shirou boasted before he charged forward again. "This time I will rip it off!"

Waving his hand, Golbez summoned three nodes that began to fire the small orange/red lasers at the boy. Shirou tripped forward, shocked by the move Golbez used before the lasers began to shock him physically.

_'Hikari never mentioned he could do this? Is this something new or...'_ As that thought entered his mind he stopped moving as the beams of energy assaulted his body. 'Did she... Did she lie to me about his moves?' He continued to dodge his attacks, trying his best to make sure not one nicked him. _'No...she wouldn't lie in this type of situation, there's too many risks. Even if she has the right to see me die, she isn't that type of person!'_ Shirou gathered energy in his arm, and slammed his fist into the ground, the rocks traveling around his arm before attaching to it like magnets to steel. The boy ran towards the warlock, only to be met with a barrage of laser from the three nods in the air. Blue eyes narrowed as he used his arm as a shield, charging forth till the gravel completely disintegrated, but that didn't stop him. With the new free movement Shirou smirked before propelling himself before the Warlock.

With concentration, the boy slammed his fist into the warlock's stomach, shattering the armor there and landing a blow to the male's stomach. Golbez fell backwards as he felt the blow from Shirou. It wasn't the strongest blow in the world due to his chest plate absorbing most of the impact but it still hurt slightly. "To break my armor... Very few can do that. I'll have to recreate it later, but for now..." A circle of electricity formed underneath Shirou as bolts coursed through his body. "Endure this!" A final bolt sent Shirou into the air, causing him to struggle. The boy looked down as a Firaga followed him, the flames catching him in the chest causing a scream of pain to escape his mouth.

"Fuck!" Shirou growled as he landed on the ground, his chest heavily burned. "Note to self, don't break this guy's armor." Shirou hissed as he patted his chest over and over, dousing the flames, or attempting to. The male stood up, and once again, Golbez was just floating in midair, not giving a damn. "You know…there's only so much a guy can take of being mocked…"

"Your determination to save my brother is admirable. If it was up to me I would let him go, but I cannot do that until he has relinquished his crystal."

"Crystal?" This caused Shirou to raise an eyebrow, till he remembered the conversation with Cosmos. In mere seconds black wisps enveloped him, wrapping around him to prevent an escape. Shirou cursed under his breath as Golbez sighed. He knew who the perpetrator was. Behind the warlock a rather angry looking Chaos Summoner appeared, mumbling and cursing under his breathe.

"Why are you not by the Stigma?"

"Because a fucking spell fucked us all up. So we decided to split up and fuck everything up for everyone else. That and I got bored." Nero grinned as he looked upon the damaged form of Shirou. "Well pup, hate to barge into your fight but I want a go."

"Get lost and don't call me pup!" Shirou yelled as he struggled at the dark binds. "Don't you have bitches to date and I don't mean humans."

"Oh so you learned I'm a Lycan huh? Well then..." The binds around Shirou tightened as the wolf man chuckled. "Wait... Why am I binding you if I want to fight... Ahh screw it."

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing you talk!" The younger male's right arm burst out of the darkness and ripped the binds off him. "You want a fight, fine. Sorry Golbez but we have to call our fight a draw." Dark wisps floated off his body unnoticed to him yet Nero narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Very well, we shall call our match a draw." Golbez stated yet knowing if it continued he would have won. "Nero, do me a favor and go easier on him than usual."

"Fine, fine. I'll go one eighth of my power on him, happy?"

_**POW! **_

Shirou's fist collided with Nero's face, Shirou placing everything in him to get the first blow, and it was enough to get Nero to stumble. The male held his face in shock. "I've been waiting to do that for the past ten minutes!" The smirk on Shirou's face was near identical to Nero's, sadistic and blood thirsty.

"Okay….SCREW THE LIMITATION!" Nero's eyes flashed gold as he charged, fist curled ready to punch, only to be met with Shirou's own punch. The force between the two was enough to cause a massive shockwave that echoed through the region, startling some birds in nearby trees.

"I'm not the weakling you fought back then, I'm stronger than before!" Shirou growled.

"Heh, you just might be…but..." A blow to the stomach caused Shirou to drop, followed by an elbow to the back. "I'm still stronger!"

"Yeah... But you're stupider then me!" With an uppercut, Shirou slammed his fist into his foe's chin, a white fang falling from Nero's mouth. The Lycan stood frozen before he started to shake as blood fell from his mouth.

"Haa...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nero's eyes turned pure gold; no pupils remained as he turned to the moon. "AROOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" The shadows wrapped around the silver haired male, trapping him in a black cocoon.

"No Nero!" Golbez' panicked voice echoed through the area. If the warlock was worried, then Cecil and Shirou were worried also. However, Shirou wasn't panicking, rather, only his eyes were widened, not in fear, but in shock. The shadows began to melt off, and instead of a person, left in the place of the Chaos Summoner was a large black wolf, gold eyes like the sun shining deep into Shirou's virgin blue orbs. The boy took a step back as the wolf got onto its hind haunches, standing straight up like a human.

"Impossible…" Shirou shook his head.

"Boy, run!" Golbez' words fell on deaf ears. Shirou continued shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. The wolf walked towards him as the boy stepped back.

"This isn't…this is…" A loud roar into the night sky.

"Exactly…how I transform!" With a single head butt, Nero forced Shirou to his knees before grabbing him by the neck. Clenching his fist against Shirou's neck, Nero's claws stabbing through before slamming him into the ground knocking his foe out. With a bestial growl he grabbed his foe's arm and began to try and rip it from the socket.

"Enough Nero." A slap to the head caused the Lycan to growl at the Warlock, who unleashed his magical pressure.

"Grrr...Fine!" Nero's eyes changed from gold to their normal color. Letting go of his opponent's arm, letting the body go limp on the ground. "He's going to feel that in the morning. Oi, Cecil! Pick this up for us will you, oh and Golbez can I join the second phase?"

The Warlock said nothing as he watched his brother pick up the knocked out teen. _'Is this the way it has to go? Or could there be another way that I am missing?'_

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

The black haired jewel summoner stood behind her two eidolons, the empress of ice, Shiva and, the sage of thunder, Ramuh. Both were powerhouses and the ones chosen by Rei to fight against the odds of the snake like Emperor and Firion. A snake like smile appeared on his highness' face.

"Impressive. I never heard of a summoner able to handle TWO eidolons."

"Comes to show my training paid off…" Rei answered proudly, her arms across her chest as her entire body radiated confidence.

"I see, Firion. Defeat her." The warrior of the rose ran forward, his axe in hand. Shiva floated in front, frost floating in between her fingers before being sent forward as a frozen wave. The brainwashed warrior shivered from the cold as he grabbed his stave and called upon small fire balls to combat the frost. Seeing that her frost had failed, Shiva flew in closer, her hands waving before dropping a stalactite on the warrior. An ax was thrown upwards as the block of ice was sliced in two before fire struck the ice queen. A frown appeared on the eidolon's face, as the (in her opinion) handsome male burned her. Ice gathered around Firion before Shiva clenched her fists. Ice zoomed up Firion's legs before covering his whole body leaving him trapped in a crystal like prison.

"Seems the cog has rusted." The Emperor mused as he moved his head to avoid a bolt of lightning. "No matter, I still have the upper hand."

"We both know that's false." Rei answered back but inside she was worried. Spells of thunder and ice were missing, The Emperor was barely moving and yet the spells kept missing. 'Is this because my concentration is split between the two?' She questioned as a bolt struck the ruler's feet.

"I'm rather disappointed in your eidolons; they can't seem to hit a moving target, how quaint…"

_**Snap…**_

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT CAN'T HIT A MOVING TARGET!" Rei's lack of patience drained instantly. She hated this smug ass royal bastard, she hated him! Her anger was channeled within Ramuh and Shiva as both prepared their ultimate spells. Rei was planning for a one kill move. The Emperor chuckled, amused by the girl's lack of patience and her foolish attempt at his life.

"Perhaps I should start to get serious," from The Emperor's hands several balls of flare grew before they were launched towards the ground. As they collided with the earth, dust and smoke rose causing Rei to shut her eyes. Her hands slammed onto her ears as his smug laughter began to ring in her ears. Damn this man!

As the dust settled, The Emperor smirked at her from his spot as he lazily floated in the sky in a relaxing pose. "Well, shall we continue?"

Rei's teeth began to grind together thanks to the... Monster in front of her. "Shiva, Ramuh go!" The two Eidolons floated forward at a fast speed before the ground lit up. A sigil rose from the ground as purple lightning lit up the two summons, Shiva falling to her knees as Ramuh continued his approach. Ramuh channeled his energy into the staff he was so proud of, but during the process several arrows flew in his direction, piercing him as the energy projectiles exploded on impact. The perpetrator was a thawed out Firion, who only dashed forward. Drawing his sword the rebel slashed at the Eidolon, forcing him back with each slash till the final one caused him to be blown back **[Swordslash (Ground)]**.

The rebel knelton the ground, panting lightly due to the amount of force he had to utilize to even force the massive Eidolon back. The silverette felt a chill down his spine and leapt, barely avoiding an oncoming rush of icicle's raining down on the spot he was at. Shiva was once again active, dancing in midair as a continuous rain of ice fell down from the heavens, intending to hit the brainwashed warrior. The Empress of Ice stopped, concentrating as she placed her hands together.

Slowly she pulled them apart, an ice ball generating in her hands. The ball grew into a massive orb, Shiva lifting the ball into the air before throwing it at the tired warrior. Firion gritted his teeth before lifting his small shield. The ball did not collide with the silverette's body, rather it hit a projected shield larger than the one Firion wore **[Shield Bash]**. In retaliation, the warrior threw a volley of daggers at Shiva, not one hitting her due to her countering with her own volley of small Blizzard spells.

Ramuh was set to unleash his own thunder spell, when another glyph beneath him activated, several orbs of compressed power circling the old mage. The orbs exploded, causing more smoke to cover the area. The jewel summoner was slowly going into a daze. The two eidolons were draining her energy quickly and there wasn't much she could do about it. The smoke soon cleared, and Rei wish it didn't.

Surrounding the Eidolons was an array of glyphs, all casted by the Emperor. A smirk laced his face. In mere seconds the glyphs activated, a barrage of lightning bolts releasing. The Eidolons cried out in pain, Rei covering her ears due to the high shrill of the Empress. Slowly, the ice maiden disintegrated, completely vanishing in thin air, the only thing left of her body a floating crystal that cracked.

"Ramuh, Judgment Bolt!" Rei shouted. Sparks cracked around Ramuh's staff as white lightning began to form at the top. Seeing an opportunity, the brain washed warrior prepared his ax to toss at the female of the battle. As the intense bolt of lightning hurdled towards The Emperor, it curved. The white bolt altered its course towards Firion's ax sending thousands of bolts rushing through his body. "Firion!" Rei screamed. Smoke rose from the rebel's body as he aimed an arrow at the summoner, his body rising lightly up and down. As the arrow was launched he collapsed onto one knee.

The arrow flew past Rei's hair as she watched in horror. "Seems the shield worked well," a glyph formed before the smirking Emperor as he smiled. "Just one to go I believe." Three bullets of a light purple arose from the symbol as they zoomed towards the sage. Electricity spun around Ramuh as the bullets fell apart causing The Emperor to frown for the first time since the battle started. Even so the onslaught of bullets continued, Ramuh disintegrating them with every lightning bolt he unleashed.

'_What am I doing standing around?!'_ Rei growled at herself, pulling out three ruby gems as she began chanting in a low tone. A red spell circle formed around her hands. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust-"

She never got to finish. Her chest collapsed on itself, the girl's eyes widened. Immediately she landed on her knees, coughing in intervals. On her tenth cough the girl looked at her hand. Dark liquid was sprayed on it. It was almost black, like a foreign object in her body. But she knew better, she knew what the drops were; blood.

_'My body is already collapsing...I'm losing time…'_ Thunder crackled in the air as Ramuh continued his onslaught of thunderbolts at the evading Emperor and Rebel. The gold chaos warrior hovered around the battle field, watching the Eidolon's movements with keen interest. A glimmer of light caught his attention. Behind him, a glyph formed, a bright yellow glow emanating form the rune in midair. The slit iris dilated as an explosion overtook the area, along with him. Firion turned around, ready to sprint off to protect the Emperor, only to be stopped by similar color chains that erupted from the ground. The culprit for both spells was Rei, holding out her hand as it glowed a soft red.

"Alright...I'm done playing…" The girl slowly gripped her fingers, rolling them to form a fist. As she did, the chains binding Firion began to tighten, causing him to scrunch his face and grunt. She continued the hand motion, her actions crushing Firion's body with the tightening of the magical chains. Firion grunted louder before screaming. In mere seconds he was able to destroy the magical chains and charged at the girl. Rei smirked, her eyes hidden by the raven colored bangs. Firion was unable to touch her as a barrier formed in front of her. The rebel backtracked, but then jumped to the left, narrowly dodging a thunderbolt from the Eidolon.

_'Die, die, die...'_ Those words repeated in Rei's head as an onslaught of thunder crashed to the ground, slamming into Firion again and again. The man cried out in pain yet no one was listening to his screams. "Die!" Rei yelled out as white sparks began to charge up and down Ramuh's staff. "Judgment..."

_AROOOOOO!_

The sound of a wolf caught the attention of those in the battle. A sharp pain struck the summoner's head forcing her to the ground, Ramuh vanishing due to his summoner's pain. "What was I…"

"My, my, now that was impressive." Weakly looking up, Rei watched as The Emperor stepped towards her, marks of dust covered parts of his armor as minor scratches covered his face. "Such a shame about your control but I'm sure we can overlook that. Now, my offer still stands. Join me, Miss Tachibana."

"Get that tiny molecule you call a brain out of your ass and listen. For the last time, 'Your Highness'...the answer is no!" Rei defiantly yelled. The Emperor retained a serious face, till it lightened. She didn't understand why, but a nagging feeling was bothering her in the pit of her stomach, one telling her to run. The eyes of the Emperor lightly glared at the Summoner, no longer seeing her as a person, but as something less than human.

"Such a shame then. Firion, kill her!" The rebel nodded as he walked forward, his ax ready to cleave through his ex-summoner's skull. As the weapon prepared to strike Rei down, a red ax-scythe blocked the attack. Brynhildr emerged from a blue aura, her weapon glowing red hot as she forced Firion back before slashing him from the top left to the bottom right of his body.

"Brynhildr?" Rei questioned before shrugging it off. _'This is my last chance,'_ she realized. _'I have to make this is count._'

"Take him out!" The Valkyrie nodded as it went off to end the ruler's life.

"Another one? And I thought you would be out of magic." Flare formed in his hands before it was sent towards the Avatar who allowed it to strike her. "It can absorb fire spells? I thought it was of ice." He was forced to move as Brynhildr cut his chest with her weapon. Blood fell to the ground as The Emperor looked in in shock. "To harm me... The ruler of Palamecia... It is a mistake to let you live after all."

Brynhildr charged at the Emperor, holding her scythe with both hands as she began slashing away, trying to once again injure the Chaos warrior. The Emperor wouldn't have then and dodged once, letting his staff hover in midair. The eidolon-avatar stopped her assaults. In that time, fire began circling around the scythe end of the Valkyrie's weapon. The fire grew to become a fireball that was the size of the scythe. Twirling the bladed staff, the avatar threw the fireball at the Emperor, her own version of Flare colliding with the Emperor's body. A loud scream erupted from the Chaos warrior, the flames incinerating his cape and charred parts of his body.

"And that hit a moving target!" Rei shouted, barely holding herself up from the ground. Brynhildr charged into the smoke, her weapon slicing through it yet there was nothing hiding inside of it. Looking around carefully, Rei noticed an orange orb attach itself to her summon's back. Before she could give a warning it exploded causing Rei to scream in pain. As the Avatar bounced on the ground The Emperor's staff struck her in the face, planting purple mines on it. As the mines exploded and Rei gave another scream, several more of the same purple mines floated in midair causing Brynhildr to crash into each one forcefully dispelling the being. As Rei collapsed on the ground, blood flowing from her mouth, the burnt Emperor reappeared in front of her.

"Now, I'm stuck with two worthless tools and one captive," The Emperor mused before an idea began to plot itself. "But perhaps an advantage has shown itself." Waving his staff on the ground, a seal appeared teleporting the unconscious duo and the victor away from where the fight took place.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Zidane and Kuja were once again searching for the ninja, the lolita fashion loving girl vanishing in thin air moments after the battle had started, possibly once again planning on tormenting them with various traps. Both genomes were on guard, each planning to counter should they spot one.

_**SNAP! **_

Zidane looked down. He stepped on a wire. Immediately both genomes move to the right, a log passing by them both, one that was aimed at them.

"Must we play around like animals?" Kuja asked as he floated to a higher spot, his eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary. "I would prefer it if you would just give up... Oof." A second log caught the narcissist in the back sending him into a nearby tree. Removing the bark from his face, Kuja was happy to note there was no damage to his face. "Must we resort to such idle trickery?"

A mocking laugh was heard in the distance yet it seemed to come from all around the forest, not just one spot. Moving away from the imprint on the tree, a net was launched towards Kuja, small bolts of electricity revolving around the cables. Commanding his orbs to rip the net to bits, Kuja watched as it fell to the ground harmlessly. His trained ears caught hint of something moving behind him and with a sudden dive, black steel kunai were dodged with ease.

Zidane mentally groaned as he jumped over a large boulder, this battle was nothing but a disaster in his eyes. _'If I get out of here, Kanna is not allowed to use these things on an ally, ever!'_ As he thought this, a smaller boulder caught him in the stomach, causing the thief and stone to roll towards the larger one. _'This is going to hurt.'_ Without being able to close his eyes, the genome had struck the large rock head on. _'Oww!'_

The monkey tailed boy was in a daze, wobbling left, then right, the small boulder still coming at him. Luckily he wobbled to the right, the small boulder crashing into the larger one, shattering into pieces as the larger one remained intact. Kuja watched as Zidane came back to his senses shaking his head as he stepped forward.

At that moment the ground beneath Zidane collapsed, taking Zidane with it.

"A pitfall trap as well…" Kuja muttered as he levitated towards the hole. His right eyebrow raised, giving off a questionable look. In mere seconds Zidane was out, now tumbling in the air. The feminine looking Chaos Warrior looked into the hole, seeing a long, black cord nailed inside the hole.

As for Zidane, he landed nearby the warrior, his body slamming into a few trees until he finally rested on the ground. A large groan of pain exited the blond's mouth, the Cosmos Warrior struggling to get up. His right hand pressed into the ground, acting as leverage.

beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. beep.

Red dots surrounded the warriors, and only one of them knew what the red dots meant.

'_Dammit Kanna!' _

_**BOOM!  
><strong>_  
>A large explosion went off through the forest, the Ninja a good distance away as she watched the carnage unfold. Taking off the tiny binoculars, the girl grimaced at one fact.<p>

"I hope I didn't kill him…."

_AROOO!_

Kanna flinched at the sound of howling, looking left and right to try and find the source.

Kuja frowned deeply as he watched his reluctant ally fly off into the distance. _'As much as using Ultima or my symphony would help tracking her down, we need her alive. This play would be much more interesting of a tragedy if she could be killed.'_ Floating over to a nearby branch, the Genome landed softly his orbs rotating around him in perfect unison. "Now it is the conductor's turn," as if controlling an orchestra, Kuja began to wave his hands as if they were a baton. The orbs responded in turn as they flew off in to the trees, crashing into anything to force the ninja to come out.

After a minute had past, Kuja recalled his magic to him. Disappointed in his failure, he leapt back into the air with grace. His ears caught the sound of something flying towards him yet before he could turn, the kunai scratched his cheek. As blood slowly ran down his face, Kuja paused, his mind trying to work out what happened.

"That might have been a mistake..." Kanna whispered as the actor began to shake with insanity.

"You... You dare touch my face!?" His orbs became a maelstrom of magic as they flew around him. "You will pay for this outrage!" Soaring into the air, a ring forming below him Kuja began to toss orbs of dark fire towards anything that dared to oppose him **[Force Symphony]**. Immediately, several traps were activated, ranging from more explosions to throwing weapons, all of which were annihilated thanks to the dark flames Kuja unleashed.

Sweat fell from Kanna's face as she leapt to another tree, Kuja's next attack destroying her original hiding spot. If she knew harming his face was a no-no she would have aimed for his clothes. _'Wait, they are well made...Arm then.' _The tree next to her exploded into flames as the angel of death began to calm down slightly. _'Ok, ribbons go.'_

From several branches, ribbons of black night emerged and raced towards Kuja. With a smirk on his face, the man flew through the trees causing the ribbons to tangle up and become useless. "I must be getting the hang of your little traps, my dear." He spoke before destroying an incoming log. "And next up, boulders." From below him the boulders tumbled harmlessly throughout the forest. "Are simple cues all you are capable of, I expected more from such a talented designer."

_**BAM! **_

A log slammed into Kuja's side, causing him to crash into a tree but not break it. Pure white ribbons appeared from all sides, capturing Kuja and tying him to the tree. Zidane narrowed his eyes. The ninja was nearby, hopefully. Zidane pushed the two ends of the blade's handles together, rotating the weapons like a baton. A storm of energy began to surround Zidane, a tornado of runes drawing in everything nearby. Kanna flinched before jumping to another tree, barely able to avoid the powerful energy trying to draw her in. The girl hissed, it was like trying to outrun a tornado! Kanna knew the energy was too strong for her, she was just too light, so she decided to throw several kunai, each with a letter bomb tied at the end. Zidane noticed the letter bombs approach, and before they could hit the tornado of energy, Zidane dispelled the magic, the items exploding in midair surrounding them.

The sudden explosive burst caused Kanna to become visible as her hiding spot was seen to her opponents. Cursing, the woman leaped towards another area avoiding an attack from Zidane. Running along the branches, the ninja began to throw shurikens to force Zidane to back off. As she jumped off the tree, three rings of blue and white intercepted her and struck her head **[Ring Holy]**. Her jump ruined, Kanna fell-slamming into branches on the way down.

"My, my. So you finally step in to the spotlight but I'm afraid there is only room for me." Kuja spoke as he landed next to her. "It also seems your little gift failed when you were startled. What a shame that is."

"Yeah, good thing I bought extras!" With a smirk, she vaulted over Kuja's head, her hand messing his fluffy hair. _'Ow, my back,'_ she mentally groaned as she ran around Zidane. _'That will leave a bruise._'

"How dare that oglop place a hand on my hair?" Kuja grumbled as he began to move it back to its original position. "Such a brat..." He stopped as he felt something wet on his hands. Taking his hand out of his head, he realized blood was all over his hand. "I will make the next few seconds of her life miserable and painful." The man growled as his eyes glowed with power. "Trance is far too much for now but...Ultima is still an option!"

At his words the genome concentrated his energy, several orbs of black magic surrounding him. In seconds the orbs vanished, causing the ninja to raise an eyebrow. A light electrical current ran through her head. The woman leapt to the right, dodging one of the magic compressed orbs nearly rained on her. Even so they continued to track the girl.

"Damn I was expecting more from the legendary black magic!" The girl smirked, proud of her evasion skills. The girl's eyes returned to gaze at the scenery in front of her as she ran, only to see Zidane in front of her. A rune generated between the ninja and the thief, the blond slamming his twin daggers into the rune **[Free Energy]**. Kanna's eyes widened before the explosion covered her body, causing her to fly into the raining Ultima orbs. A loud scream ripped from the girl's mouth as both explosions took their toll on the girl. Now lying on the ground, steam hissing from her body, the now purple haired highlighted girl struggled to get up, purple highlights mixing in with her dark gray hair.

"I believe the curtains have now set. You have lost my dear." Kuja said as he floated above her, his orbs pointed at her arms, legs and head. "But do not worry, you will see your friends soon enough."

"You think I'm finished? Sorry but I can keep going." Grasping a kunai in her hand, Kanna rolled onto her back letting loose a hiss of pain as she aimed the dagger at the effeminate man. A foot on her stomach caused her to turn as Zidane placed his daggers at her neck. Knowing she was now finished, she lowered her weapon before shutting her eyes. "Alright, I'm done. Do me a favor and tell me who designed your outfit, it's actually really good."

"I'm glad someone appreciates my art, but don't think you can leave using flattery."

_'Seriously you made that? Them goes my ideas for a collaboration.'_ Zidane stared at the two, his eyes black yet his mind annoyed. _'Really, they are bonding over fashion? She's getting along better with him then I ever did. But what did he mean by meeting her friends soon?'_

_**BOOM!**_

A pillar of light pierced through the darkness, electricity of pure ivory circling it. Kanna could only watch in amazement as the pillar disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving a few trails of lightning barely able to reach the sky. "Just….what the…what WAS that!?"

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Chantez and Onion Knight continued clashing blades, Chantez holding her Tonfas out against her arms, protecting herself from the vicious attacks of the Cosmos Warrior. The little knight continued with thrusts in a typical 1-2-3 manor. Chantez blocked left, right, left, right. She kept the tonfas against her arms, but the thrusts were strong and forcing the blades into her skin, slightly piercing her pale skin to reveal red blood. Blue eyes were not closed, but were squinting as she used her speed to keep up with the male child, but it was still a close call as the Knight was aiming for her vitals.

The short sword was ready to dig into the nun's side. Block. The little nun protected her right side. Red-orange hair fluttered as her body twirled, dodging another attempt at her life. Left, right, left, right, front, Chantez was trying to watch him but she was steadily losing track of him. The knight vanished from her vision. A loud gasp exited the nun's mouth.

_BAM!_

The nun was flung into the air **[Multi-Hit]**. Onion Knight charged at her. Blue eyes widened in fear as electricity generated around her body. The blade slammed against her tonfa, acting as a rod to generate the electricity to Onion's body, electrocuting him as he grunted in pain. Chantez took the opportunity, slamming her tonfa into the male's body, effectively sending him to the ground.

Chantez landed on her feet, her face twisted as she gritted her teeth and widened her eyes. A numbing feeling traveled up her legs that caused her to stumble before landing on her behind. Dust kicked up in the air around her and of the spot where Onion Knight landed. The girl took a few short breaths. A large dust cloud erupted and from it came the Onion Knight, sword at ready to stab her through the chest. Tears grew at the corner of her eyes as lightning circled around her, protecting her from the assaulting orange haired knight. The time gave her enough to stand up and ready herself once more for battle.

Off to the side the Cloud of Darkness was watching, floating there as she let the Cosmos Warrior assault the Nun alone. Even if she was doing nothing, seeming to look bored, there was a rather crooked smile on her face.

"That's right. Continue your assaults. It is not her opposite that will end the girl's life, but your own. You will be the one with blood on your hands. We must say this was a rather clever plan the puppeteer and that clown devised." She mused as she recalled the events of the Emperor to unfold his true objective; have the Warriors end the Summoners lives. If enough darkness is to be generated inside them, then the crystals of the warriors will reveal themselves and they can take them. While she didn't know WHY they would need the crystals, that didn't stop her from wanting to see the Onion Knight's horrified look as he sat there in a puddle of blood from the child.

Several stray bolts from Chantez's barrier struck the area around the fiend. An eyebrow was raised as Onion Knight came under fire from the now dispersed shield. The small knight tried to avoid them yet bolt after bolt threw him into the air causing him to become stuck. As he began to fall, a cry of "Magnet!" caused him to fly towards Chantez's waiting tonfa smacking him into the ground before he was sent back to the nun and back again, repeating the same sequence over and over.

"Hehe, this is easy!" Chantez yelled. "Let's keep going!"

However the Onion Knight had a different idea compared to the little nun who treated him like a tennis ball. The boy stabbed his blade into the ground once he was close enough, holding out his hand a light blue ice crystal formed **[Blizzaga]**. The crystal grew till it was larger than the magnet ball hovering in the air. The ice crystal shot out towards the magnet spell, being drawn in quickly. Chantez tilted her head until the ice crystal shattered on impact, becoming tiny crystals that attacked the nun, piercing her clothes and even her skin. The girl landed on her behind, soft whines escaping her mouth. Her cuts were burning because of the ice. She hated pain.

"Owie...Onion, you jerk!" Tears welled up in her eyes before she vanished. The small knight turned his head as he tried to find his opponent, yet she was gone. Shrugging he began to walk back to Cloud of Darkness before a tonfa struck hit him in the back. As he turned again he saw the little nun, a large grin on her face before she... Stayed still?

Onion tilted his head before stabbing her yet the blade went through her like she was air. A blast of lightning struck the back of his head as he fell forward, seeing three Chantez standing behind him grinning a cat like smile.

"Come on Onion!" Turning quickly, there were another three behind him. "Is that all?" On several branches above him where even more Chantez's all grinning like the others. "You were stronger when we were training!" A blow to the stomach knocked the cobwebs out of his head as the real Chantez stood before him, a soft smile on her face. "Come on Onion, let's go home."

In that brief instant, a simple sentence went through his head.

_I want to go home…_

Memories aided him as his body trembled. The boy let out a shaky hand, as if struggling with himself.

As the two reached out to hold the others hand a dark ball collided with the nun sending her flying backwards. The rest of the duplicates vanished as the original was struck. "So... The spell is not as perfect as the puppeteer stated. Pathetic... Still humans are interesting." Seeing that Chantez had fallen somewhere caused the Cloud of Darkness to frown. "It seems that our opponent is gone from this world." With that the creature from the void began to float away as Onion Knight stood there in confusion.

_'I'm sorry Chantez, I'm so sorry.'_

"So you are still alive... This makes three humans who have interested us. However, this won't take long." Dark energy crackled at her fingers as she aimed them at the little nun who shivered in fear of the malice in the attack... Before a smirk caused the fear to vanish, as did she.

Several bursts of lightning struck the fiend as Chantez reappeared on a higher spot. "Fell for it!" She shouted before she ran down the tree to Onion Knight. With a flying drop kick, the male was sent hurtling towards Cloud of Darkness. The fiend grabbed him out of the sky with her tentacles before tossing him back. The little nun jumped at the flying knight and used his head as a spring board to reach the fiend. Slamming her tonfa into Cloud of Darkness' head, Chantez began to combo her strikes to knock her down lower before leaping off the fiend's stomach. As she reached the highest point in her leap, electricity began to charge around her body. Glowing a bright yellow, a beam of electricity flew off her body to strike the fiend in forehead, right in her heart shaped mark.

'_Once more!'_ Magic enveloped the nun's right hand, white lightning once again appearing from it, just one more strike and she will free her friend!

_**Crackle**_

Chantez immediately leapt from the Cloud of Darkness, a trail of black lightning replacing the nun. Chantez knew, if she had lingered a second longer she would have been dead.

"It seems we underestimated you." The fiend stated as her tentacles snapped at the nun. "However, perhaps we should call in backup?"

"Backup?" Chantez asked before a large bolt of lightning slammed into her from above. The lightning was pitch black just like before and the perpetrator was one of those sent off to the garbage dump. The dark skinned nun walked out from the shadows of the trees, a rather murderous smirk on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Theodora's youngest zealot." Cassandra spoke as she walked onto the scene. "Do you remember my name by any chance?"

"Owie owie owie…" Sadly Chantez was too preoccupied with her head, rubbing it as she ignored the evil nun that appeared on the scene. Eventually the little nun looked up and gasped.

"YOU'RE THE EVIL LADY!"

"I suppose I am the evil lady." Cassandra shrugged at the child's words. To call her here to take out some brat, her warrior wasn't as strong as she believed. "I suggest you run right back to Theodora and tell her you failed. Go on it's not that far."

"No! Now go away! AND DON'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT LADY THEODORA!" She yelled before she ran forward, her tonfa slamming itself on Cassandra's shin. The fallen nun hissed in pain as she grabbed her leg. The young girl took advantage of this and broke her foes nose with a well-placed strike. "Hah! You suck for baddy!"

Cassandra didn't reply, instead a dark aura covered her nose, possibly healing the damage that had been done. The air tensed rather quickly to the nun. The black haired woman stood up, immediately Chantez's instincts were telling her two things.

_Run._

_You can't win!_

_**RUN! **_

Cassandra's eyes were no longer a pure gold, but an ugly yellow that represented the nastiness in her. Chantez trembled, those eyes...they scared her. Little by little, two steps back. Her face paled as fear took hold.

The little nun had no choice but to run as she felt the power of Cassandra growing. She had failed; she was unable to save Onion Knight, her warrior, her...First friend her own age. Thinking that she stopped running, what would her fellow nuns say, what would Lady Theodora say... What would... Her friends say? The other Cosmos Summoners?

_'I won't run... Onion needs me!'_ Lightning crackled against the little nun's body as she turned around again. She began to walk forward getting progressively faster as she went before becoming a bullet of thunder magic. When she reached the fastest speed she could handle, she jumped into the sky and crouched into a ball. "Gah... Owie..." She whined as the pressure got to her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" With a scream she released the spell as a mighty shockwave, the sound of thunder echoing around the area as her foes became blinded by the pure power of the flash that the magic gave off.

The magic painted the area white, there wasn't a single color left in this pure white void. The white soon gave way to black, the area returning to its true colors. Green and brown were the first to peek through, then purple and red. Cassandra's entire body was steaming. The female stumbled, kneeling on the ground as she hissed. Parts of her clothes were burned off, and she wasn't the only one affected. The Onion Knight was knocked out, face first into the ground.

As for the little nun, she was left on the ground, neither moving nor twitching. Normally villains would be laughing at their victory, the fact they survived the last suicide attack made by the hero. Cassandra wasn't like that. The female grimaced with fear in her eyes.

"How…was she able…that spell…impossible…She's just a child…"

"A child with an interesting potential," Turning her neck sideways, Cassandra noted that the Cloud of Darkness was fine except for the damage she received earlier. In fact, it looked like she had healed slightly as well.

"How..."

"We teleported into the Void." The fiend responded. "Now what to do with the child?"

"Lord Aias... Ordered me to... Take her... For the next stage... If she... Is still alive... That is..."

**021021021021021021021021021021**

Hunter held his favored dual sided lance, twirling it around his body as he entered into a fighting position. He would have to be careful. Yes he was asked, rather told, to not hold back but this was Bartz, and he knew how powerful Hunter could be when he needs to be. Hopefully Bartz remembered and would run the moment he unleashed his powers. Before Hunter could run forward, a missile found its place between the wanderer and the boy. As dust settled, Gilgamesh stood in a kabuki pose as he stared down Bartz and Exdeath.

"A battle I have been waiting a long time for... My rival and my Exboss vs me, the great Gilgamesh and now... I can't even have that!" The giant ran forward, jumping over Bartz while kicking him in the head as he brought forth Masamune to slice through Exdeath. A blue pentagon blocked the blade from harming the user of Void magic as said user followed through by surrounding himself in a black sphere and slamming into his failed minion.

As a purple lance appeared in Bartz's hand, the two spear wielders ran forward engaging in stabs, feints and wide swings. What Hunter wasn't expecting was a futuristic sword to appear in the wanderer's left hand causing the boy to backpedal to avoid the odd movements of the two weapons working together in an antagonistic way.

"Man...this is so not fair...how come Bartz is able to materialize stuff and I can't…" Hunter twirled his lance around, wind gathering as he did. With a stab to the ground, a small tornado generated, charging towards Bartz **[Aerora]**. Bartz dispelled the weapons to summon up Cecil's. Stabbing the blade into the ground, a torrent of purple and black flames erupted from the ground, colliding with the Aerora **[Dark Flame]**.

The wind did nothing to quell the dark flames as they broke through the tornado just missing Hunter. The boy ran towards Bartz seeing he only had Cecil's odd blade in hand and forced a small geyser to erupt underneath his opponent. Hunter stopped suddenly and aimed his spear at his airborne friend's cape to prevent him from continuing in the fight, however...

"Rocket Punch!" A voice called out as two oversized fists slammed into Bartz causing the young man to go flying into several rocks nearby. "Sorry! Aiming at Exdeath!" He apologized before a burst of air caught him in the stomach.

"Buffoon." Exdeath spoke as he stood before the giant, his sword slicing into him from all directions preventing Gilgamesh from summoning another weapon. "Tell me how did you survive the rift?"

"Like this!" The warrior responded as he caught Exdeath's sword by the blade and began to use it as a blunt weapon on his enemy. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" He called out, a large mocking grin on his face.

"Enough!" A barrier of wind knocked the sword out of Gilgamesh's hand as he went flying into Bartz, knocking them both over.

"Bartz!" Hunter cried, unable to see that Exdeath teleported behind him. Hunter felt the presence of the warlock and turned around, only to be met with a runic symbol. Unable to dodge due to the closeness of the rune, Hunter was launched back due to a short beam coming out of the seal.

"Perhaps I should send all three of you the Void," Exdeath grumbled, not amused by the weakness of the three males in front of him. "You worms have no place here in this world."

"Says you!" Hunter growled, charging straight for the Warlock. Exdeath set up a large circle, blocking the younger summoner's attempt at a charge. Hunter gritted his teeth, and used the momentum of his body to turn and deliver a swift kick to the Warlock's hand. Exdeath dropped his sword and was about to be met with a spear to the face.

_**Clang!**_

Hunter looked up as blonde, blue eyed woman wielding two Chinese wind and fire wheels blocked his spear. No emotion appeared on her face as she pushed the boy back. As Hunter fell to the ground, he noticed she was dressed in yellow and black and the outfit itself seemed kind of... Skimpy for a lack of better word.

"Kindness," an emotionless voice said as Strengir stepped onto the scene. "That is her name in case you were wondering Hunter Eckhart."

"You again!?" The boy shouted as Gilgamesh came running up to next to him.

"... Not bad weapons... I approve!" The giant shouted causing Hunter to look at him as if he was insane. Strengir looked over at the red kabuki warrior, a blank look on his face.

"And whom might you be?"

"Hmph! If you must know, I am the all-powerful Gilgamesh!"

"I have never heard of you." Gilgamesh fell towards the ground, but immediately got up.

"You will once you feel my power!" Gilgamesh summoned up two lances and charged forth.

Another puppet appeared in front of the puppeteer, one dressed in a pink dress and holding a parasol of the same color. Her brown emotionless eyes matching her hair as she blocked the lances. "Love and..." A red buzz saw came flying down causing Gilgamesh to jump backwards as Sorrow appeared. "Sorrow. The three make up the three sisters set. Lord Exdeath, who would you prefer me to fight?"

"The boy. The failure of a servant is mine." Strengir nodded at the answer as Sorrow and Kindness rushed to their foe, Love walking behind them.

"Those girls." Hunter spoke, his voice low as he dodged an incoming scythe blade. "Were they once... Humans?" A roll to the left to dodge a swipe from the blonde puppet, then a block from the scythe.

"That is a taboo of this world, Hunter Eckhart. Even those you see as evil have standards." Strengir's fingers twitched in groups of three as he commanded his puppets dance upon Hunter. The boy growled before he began to launch fireballs upon the puppets, Love taking the shots for them.

"Why don't I believe that!? You and the rest of Chaos are evil." He shouted as stabbed through Sorrow's chest, the blade going in easy as the puppets movements stopped. "I'm sorry that he did this to you." Hunter whispered before a knee to the chest forced him to let go of his blade. As Hunter fell backwards he was caught in feminine arms. He began to struggle as he saw it was Love who caught him. Kindness walked forward, her weapons behind her as she carried Hunter's spear, Strengir following while Sorrow returned to his suitcase.

"You didn't tell the boy about me? I thought you would to warn traitors!" Gilgamesh joked as he tossed Bartz at the warlock as he dodged another burst of air.

"Why mention insects who failed their duties time and time again?" Exdeath asked as his sword sliced through Bartz's side and began to face off against the Genji Blade of the giant.

"Now that's just harsh!" The kabuki warrior called out as he spun on his right leg to knock away the Void user's sword before landing a kick to the abdomen. Following this was a hilt strike to the back of the helmet along with grabbing the fiend's cape and tossing him into the returning blade. "But that's even harsher!"

"Fool," Exdeath twitched a finger as four orbs surrounded the giant. "Nothing but a naive weakling like always." With just a thought, the orbs collided with Gilgamesh causing a magic explosion and knocking him away from the battle.

"Damn it!" He cried before landing on several hard rocks, his head smashing several of the larger ones.

"Strengir, eliminate him." At his warrior's words, Love's forehead glowed a soft purple color before pain erupted in Hunter's head causing the boy to slump forward. Kindness moved forward from there, her weapons ready to slice through the neck of their target.

_'I...Can't move...It's paralysis right?_' Hunter's thoughts grew desperate as the wheels drew closer. 'I'm sorry Kanna, Bartz, Everyone... And I never got to say good bye to you Dad, that hurts a lot more then this will.' His eyes drew shut as he prepared for the incoming blow.

_**THUNK!**_

Hunter's body shivered as he felt coldness before realizing it was the wind blowing against his skin. Daring to look behind him, he blinked before grinning.

His head had moved just enough to avoid the attack that instead had sliced the neck of Love to his amazement. "My... Movement's back." Hunter noticed as he moved his fist left and right before grinning at Strengir who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Let's do this!" The boy called out as he ripped himself from the broken puppet's grasp and dodged past Kindness, his lance burning as wind and flames began to spread.

"Strengir, you fool. End him!" Exdeath called as the puppeteer returned Kindness and the remains of Love to his person as poison magic began to grow in his hands.

"The same move?" He asked as he tossed the foul purple spell at the boy who dodged in turn.

"Nope, different!" With that, Hunter hurled the burning spear as it caught Strengir in the chest and knocked him backwards. His body burned during the flight yet no screams of pain were heard. As the spear flew towards Exdeath, the warlock held up his hands causing a translucent sphere to cover him before the spear exploded into flames.

"I...Did...It you guys..." Hunter said as he felt his stomach turn upon realizing he had taken a life. Before he could empty his stomach, he collapsed on the ground as his energy depleted to zero, a singed but still in fine condition spear landing in the ground next to him.

"Pathetic fool, the four of them." Exdeath stated as he walked towards the unconscious boy. As he neared him, a boisterous laugh caused the man to dodge left as Gilgamesh crashed down, in his hands a golden sword. "Impossible, that blade..."

"Yep! Excalibur, one of the twelve weapons that beat Euno and one of my favorite weapons!" The giant pointed the blade at his traitorous master, a large grin appearing on his face. "You lost! Bartz is knocked out and your servant is dead, we win!" Daring a glance to where Strengir had died, he grimaced slightly.

The area was melted with small amounts of flame burning in the stone. The only thing that proved someone had been there was an un-damaged suit case and melted body parts. "So yeah, we win what do you say to that!?"

"Then you are a fool, Puppet attack!" An eyebrow was raised before several spells of different colors and sizes where tossed towards the giant. Gil seeing that no he hadn't won, quickly decided to escape, having no choice but to leave the kid there as the spell's fire increased.

"Prepare to go to second phase." Exdeath ordered as he teleported away. A figure walked out of his hiding spot before taking the suitcase that was left by Strengir.

"That fight proved nothing to me." The voice said as they pulled Bartz out of his landing spot and walked towards Hunter, "is Hunter Eckhart being knocked out a cause of emotional stress? I do not understand." As the figure looked to the moon, their form was seen clearly in the moonlight.

"Perhaps I will learn more in the coming moments," Strengir spoke to himself as he listened to nothing in particular. ''Hunter Eckhart, how you and Beriah interest me."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Vaan smirked as he rushed forth, summoning an axe in his right hand and a shield in his left, charging at the deranged clown responsible for the spell controlling the warriors. Kefka spat, whirling his hands around as fire generated at his palms.

"Let's make you WELL DONE!" Kefka cried out as he combined the two fires in his hand to form one big fireball. The fire propelled from his hands as it charged in a zigzag motion **[Waggle-Wobbly Firaga]** towards Vaan.

"I knew you would start with that!" Vaan's smirk increased as he threw his axe at the fireball, destroying it and the axe in the process, but that didn't derail the sandy blonde boy. Using the strength of his legs the new warrior jumped into other air. A magic circle generated in front of him in seconds, the boy dashing through the circle, becoming a torrent of flames that hit the clown dead on **[Inferno]**. The clown managed to escape the fires due to being blown back, patting his body in the process.

Sadly he wasn't given much room to breathe. He had to set up a magic barrier around himself as the gunslinger began shooting at him rapidly. A red ring forged around the barrel of the gun as Ace aimed at the clown.

"Flame Salvo!" Pulling the trigger, fifteen fireballs shot out of the ring, charging in fast at Kefka. The fifteen balls collided with each other, merging into a giant ball of fire ten times Kefka's size. The clown's widen eyes could only stare at the incoming blast.

"...mommy…"

_**BOOM!**_

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Kefka ran around the area, his body on fire as he tried to douse it but with no avail. Ace smiled as he allowed the darkness of the forest to make him vanish. The flames disappeared the moment Ace did, leaving a black, charred clown in its wake. Shaking off the soot, leaving only a few burn marks here and there on the Chaos Warrior's clothes and skin, the evil clown glared at the sandy blonde.

"Oookaay...I was gonna be nice...BUT NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" Kefka snapped his fingers, Terra materializing in front of the Clown. Vaan groaned lightly, not really wanting to fight the girl he tried to save. How was it that she ended up on their side again? Wait. That Priestess said it was all the Cosmos Warriors taken...so she is on their side? So all he has to do was wait for the priestess to break the statue and he could save her?

"Take care of our guest pet, I have a womanizer to burn…" Kefka growled, his voice a few tones lower than before. The clown vanished from sight, leaving Terra with Vaan.

"Hey Terra. Been a long time huh?" Vaan said with a wave. Terra looked at him, her eyes blank of any emotion she might have had at seeing her friend again.

_'Who...Who are you...I…Don't...Run...'_ Something stirred deep inside of her but it was quickly pushed down by the magic used on her. Waving her hands in a pattern, several meteors **[Meteor]** began to drop from the heavens to where Vaan was standing.

The young man rolled out of the way and jumped onto a nearby branch. "So much for a reunion." He muttered as he swapped his ax for a crossbow. Without taking special aim, he fired a volley of crossbow **[Crossbow]** bolts at the controlled girl who spun around, calling upon tornados **[Tornado]** to protect her. The deflected arrows hit several trees as the wind died down. Terra looked around for her reluctant opponent before finding him above her with a katana in hand. She moved her head as the blade took small strands of her hair before the wielder of the blade was knocked back by a large chunk of ice.

"Yohoooo!~ Come out come out wherever you are~" Kefka cried out, his hands encircling his mouth. "Come out so I can kill you!" He walked around the forest, trying to find some sort of sign of the gunner's whereabouts. In a nearby tree, Ace smirked. Thanks to a spell he casted earlier, Invisira, Kefka couldn't even sense the guy in the tree behind him. The happy go lucky smirk on the male's face lowered, turning into a taut line. The male breathed softly, calming himself as he closed his eyes. Everything grew silent to him; he couldn't even hear Kefka's ramblings.

Ace opened his eyes, but they weren't a metal gray, they were a deep blue, a red ring outlining the gunslinger's pupil. The blue looked like it was being sucked into the red and disappearing into the black, vanishing in a dark void in an endless cycle. The male's handgun vanished from his hands, replaced by the sniper rifle he used when shooting off the bomb a few weeks back.

Taking careful aim, the world seemed to slow down for Ace for a split second before returning to normal speed. Lines appeared in his vision from everywhere around him, the trees, grass and even Kefka. Moving slightly to the left, Ace aimed for a line just above the clowns head.

'**Shot the line, end the life, shoot the line, end the life...'** The words repeated in his mind like a mad rant, something welling up inside him, telling him to fire. Press the trigger, and end his life, the words repeated. And for once, Ace wanted to oblige.

"Oh I get it," Kefka spoke with a bright smile on his face. "I almost forgot the rules of hide and seek..." Fire blazed into existence in his hands. "Is fire still legal? Of course it is! Who would be insane enough not to use it!?" The man hopped off the branch he was on causing Ace to let off a silent curse. "One for you!" Kefka shouted as a tree began to burn. "One for you, oh I almost forgot you. Would you like another? Of course you would!" The forest began to turn to a bright orange as the flames began to burn anything they could touch. "Missed one!" The flame struck just above where Ace was hidden causing the man to frown and then his eyes widened considerably as they changed back to normal.

"Ahh crap." He muttered before leaping out of his cover as he changed to a visible form. "Yow! Hot!"

"There you are! Stop cheating!" The clown shrieked yet the call was ignored by the panicking young man. Vaan looked over as he dodged several holy orbs.

"Uhh Ace, your pants are on fire." Ace blinked before turning around. Sure enough fire was on his-

"MY ASS IS ON FIRE! SPANK MY ASS! DOUSE MY ASS! BLAST MY ASS! FIRE'S ON MY ASS PUT IT OUT!" Ace screamed as he began to run around like a headless Chocobo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ace calm down!" Vaan was trying to follow the gunslinger but failed, he couldn't even catch the poor man as the running around only increased the fire. Vaan only had one option. Swallowing harshly the boy's worried look became one of guilt.

"I'm sorry Ace...but this is all I can do!" Vaan slammed his fist into the ground, a crest of light blue forming underneath him. In mere seconds Ace was launched into the air by a bunch of water balls colliding with him.

"I SAID DOUSE MY ASS NOT LAUNCH MY ASS!" Ace screamed in pure horror as he traveled through the sky, only to come crashing down seconds later.

Good news: The fire was out!

Bad news: Ace was gonna feel sore for the next several hours.

Metal gray eyes squinted as he tried to regain his footing, stumbling around a bit due to the sudden concussion in his head. "Vaan…" The male sluggishly pointed his gun at the sandy blonde. "I…am going to shoot you...so stay right there...and tell your brothers to stay also!"

"How many of me is there?"

"Six."

"Yeah that was a bad idea…"

"Uh hello! Can we skip the funny moment and move on to the killing?" Kefka waved his hand. "If so then let me fix your head…" The clown immediately casted his own version of Thundaga, electric lines crashing from the sky to the earth in straight lines **[Lickety-Split Thundaga]** aiming for Vaan and Ace. Tripping over his own left foot, Ace fell to the ground avoiding the spell; Vann however took the Thundaga and was sent into the air. Kefka's boot glowed pink as he ripped it off his foot and threw it at Vaan's head.

"10 points!" He cheered before several bubbles exploded on him. "What, who-" bubbles slammed into his mouth causing the clown to choke on the water. Ace grabbed a nearby tree to force himself up as he aimed his rifle at the clown. "Blah, Not enough soap in thaaaaat!" His sentence was ruined as stalagmites pierced his foot causing him to leap into the air. "Oh my poor footsie!" He wailed as he held his foot and began to kiss it better.

"Yeah, someone bring the brain bleach..." Ace muttered as a familiar boot was tossed at the insane man's eye. "Not bad Vaan." He turned to give the man a thumbs up, he blinked as he saw the scene occurring in front of him.

Vaan was blocking with a great sword, Terra's blows as she alternated between ice and her sword. "No problems," the teen called out. "But can I have some help please!?" Ace raised his hand gun, ready to fire until Kefka appeared in front of him, a twisted smile on his face that sent chills down Ace's spine.

"Special delivery!" The clown flipped in mid-air quickly, sprouting wings that stabbed into Ace, blowing him back **[Havoc Wing]**. Ace flew back into Vaan, serving as a saving grace as Terra activated Thundaga to zap her opponent, but the timely arrival of Ace's body hitting his caused him to dodge the girl's spell. Sadly now both men were tumbling on the ground, now sore from the direct impact.

"Ugh...got any ibuprofen…" Ace whined with his face in the grass.

"What's that?" Vaan muttered.

"Pain medication…" Ace growled as he struggled to stand up alongside the sandy blonde. Kefka and Terra were approaching them quickly. Vaan groaned as he slammed his fist into the ground, another circle appearing with several stalagmites **[Cataclysm]** charging in a row, injuring the two magicians as one was blown into the sky, while another was blown into a tree...that was on fire.

"HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Kefka screamed as he grabbed his behind, trying to protect himself from the flames.

"How do you like it Kefka!" Ace yelled from his spot on the ground; enforce rolling to the right to avoid a spear of ice. A ball of water surrounded the clown as the flames were doused apart from a small ember flicking on the end of his pony tail. "Oh come on; at least stay burned for a bit."

"How about you burn instead!" The clown shrieked as flames began to build up on his feet. "Fire ball time!" Before he could begin to turn the flames into a ball shape, Vaan jumped onto him using his great sword as a pogo stick. "I want a go!" He cried out before his foot was stabbed, directly through the boot.

"Well that's helpful," Ace said as launched a binding spell on Terra. As it connected, she fell to the ground tied up in black ribbons. "Sorry Terra but we need you to stay safe." Placing her near one of the non-burning trees, Ace's eyes changed to their second state before he aimed his rifle towards Kefka.

"Quit jumping up and down like a... Toad!" Dark green lightning shot out from the clown's finger as Vaan went for another pogo jump. With several flashes of light, a toad fell into Kefka's waiting palm. "Maybe I should keep it..." The clown muttered before a gunshot caused him to flip the frog in his hands. "Oi, stop shooting at me! Fine you can have this back then," like he was throwing a fastball, the clown pegged the amphibian at Ace.

Dropping his sniper, Ace held out his hands to catch the toad before a green bolt connected with it. "Oh crap..." Ace muttered as Vaan collapsed on top of him. "Vaan, get off."

"Nice catch," the one-day air pirate groaned as the two stood back up, an odd look appearing in Ace's eyes. "Uh…Ace you ok?"

"Fine, just dandy." The man responded. Yet inside his head.

_'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'_

This word repeated itself over and over again in the gunner's head as he picked up his gun. He blinked as he tried to remove the word from his head yet everywhere he looked he saw lines and dots everywhere, each one causing his intent to kill to increase.

_'Just put down the gun, Finian. Just put it down... But it would be so easy, a simple shot and no more. He's a friend, no. I only just met this guy and the feeling... That glorious feeling.'_

Vaan and Kefka watched in bated breath as Ace held the sniper to the Ratsbane's forehead, no idea what was going on in the gunner's mind. "Do it, do it, do it!" Kefka chanted as sweat dropped from Vaan's forehead.

_'I...'_

"Ace put down the gun," Vaan said, trying to reason with his friend.

_'I...'_

"Take the shot, take the shot!" The clown chanted again and again, his insanity knowing no bounds.

"I won't do it!"

_**BANG!**_

Breaths where held as a body collapsed to the floor, Vaan following afterword's. "Had me worried there," the boy said as he turned to the shot clown, blood dribbling from the forehead.

"Sorry," Ace apologized as he helped his friend up, his eyes changing back to normal. "So tell me again how you know Terra?"

"Oh I saved her from Kefka years ago... Wait how long has it been?" Vaan wondered as he tried to figure it out. As the two reached Terra, Vaan placed her on his back. "Been awhile since I had to do this at any rate."

_'I remember you…Vaan…'_ Terra thought before a magical signature seemed to grow. _'Guys he's not out!_' The girl screamed in her mind as Kefka jumped back up.

"Now that wasn't nice! You shot my handsome face and now, now I shot yours! Zappo!" Holding his hand as if it was a gun, the mad clown shot a bolt of lightning through Ace's chest, the man falling to the ground.

"Kefka!" Vaan growled before Kefka slapped him. The man then ripped off his boot and began to beat Vaan down with it.

"Don't touch my things, don't touch my girl and most of all! Don't. Damage. My. BOOTS!" With one final hit as if the footwear was a baseball bat, Kefka struck Vaan out of the park dropping Terra as he went flying into the distance. "Well that was easy... Phase two starts now..." The clown said darkly as he vanished along with his captives, the forest burning out of control as they did.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Kai hissed, barely missing a blow from Cloud's sword. "Graviga!" The swordsman cried out, a blackish-purple aura surrounding Cloud's sword. Cloud grunted, his muscles tensing as he tried to keep the sword in the air but to no avail. The blade crashed down onto the ground, creating a small crater. Kai smirked as he took the chance to attack Cloud, making sure the back end of the blade would hit the blonde.

Tifa herself was having trouble. The longer the sword the greater the advantage, she recalled those words as she barely avoided Sephiroth's attacks, forcing to dodge at every turn. The girl back flipped, narrowly avoiding a cut to her neck as she performed several more backflips to get away from the silver haired bastard.

It was for naught as Sephiroth chased her down, Masamune slicing at the air in front of her. As a sword swipe went wide, Tifa ducked under it before charging forward, fists meeting her foe's chest. Not even fazed by the attack, the silver haired swordsman turned his body, his nodachi tasting her cheek before he sweep kicked her so her neck was vulnerable.

As the woman fell she rolled backwards, the sword missing her neck. Using this momentum, she pushed forwards into another roll, as fire blazed over her. Seeing her plan, Sephiroth swung his blade, releasing purple crescent-shape slashes that he knew she couldn't dodge. Unseen to Sephiroth's eyes, green lightning sparked around the brawler's body. As the move was about to connect to hers, Tifa vanished from view, before reappearing to the side of the swordsman, her hands grabbing him before he was tossed to the ground **[Rolling Blaze]**. A small grunt of pain was heard before the man stood back up.

Sephiroth dusted his shoulders off, his eyes showing nothing but dark amusement. "Was that all? You can do better then that." His taunt caused his opponent to grin as she ran forward, her fists ready to harm the so called angel in front of her.

"Then let me show you what I can do!" As her fists were ready to do the talking, Sephiroth vanished before reappearing behind her, his sword having a small amount of blood on it. Tifa forced herself not to scream as wounds appeared all over her body **[Oblivion]**. She collapsed to the ground as the man turned to her, his damnable smirk appearing. Just as he was about to say something, a sweep kick knocked him off balance followed by a watery uppercut to the stomach. **[Dolphin Blow]**. Tifa charged as Sephiroth regained his composure. The girl went in for a kick, only to have her foot caught by the Chaos Warrior. The devilish smirk returned as he lifted the girl with ease, throwing her towards a certain blond.

Cloud struggled against the Gravira spell, lifting the blade with all his might. A soft sigh came from Kai. "Cloud, the only way that spells gonna break is if I lift the spell or I die."

_**BAM!**_

Tifa fell onto Cloud, both bodies tumbling a good distance as Kai just stood there, looking at the Buster Sword which was freed from Gravira. A simple nudge of his body followed his words.

"Or that too."

_**CLANG!**_

Kai quickly defended himself against Sephiroth, blocking the large blade with his medium sized one.

"Okay pretty boy...Let's see how you match up in strength. Gravira!" The same purple black aura that surrounded Cloud's sword began manifesting around Muramasa.

"_**I SAID DOUSE MY ASS NOT LAUNCH MY ASS!"**_

Kai blinked, looking up into the air to see an all familiar gunslinger flying across the sky, only to land back in the same position he saw the gunslinger fly from.

"What...I'm not even gonna bother!"

As Kai was distracted, the One Winged Angel shot forward. The man's blade glowing purple as he slashed at his foe eight times **[Octaslash]**. As Sephiroth dashed at his flying foe, Kai slammed his blade into the ground to stop his momentum before ripping it out as flames formed on the sword. "Firestrike!" He called out as he swung at the advancing enemy. Stopping just before Kai got close; the Angel held his blade in front of him, a small barrier forming. As the blade of flames connected, Masamune pounced on the unnamed sword with frightening speed before knocking the wielder away with one final slice **[Scintilla]**.

As Tifa knocked the spider webs out of her head, she chuckled as she realized how she landed. Cloud had ended up between two pillows as her hands prevented his arms from moving. _'Someone has a sense of humor,'_ she thought as she knew there wasn't a real way for this to happen. A groan underneath her caused her to blink before she got up off of her old friend. "Cloud, can you hear me?"

The warrior groaned, trying his best to stand up without causing more harm to his body. His blank eyes gazed at Tifa's, the red eyes filled with worry over her friend. The warrior was raging in his mind, wanting to say so many things, and yet only one phrase came to mind.

Run.

Cloud immediately charged at the brawler, but ran past her to grab his sword. Once his hands wrapped around the blade, the man gave it a swirl in midair. Meteors, small ones, **[Meteorain]** formed in the sky. Tifa grimaced as she prepared to dodge.

Rolling to the left, Tifa avoided the small space debris as they fell harmlessly to the ground. As she stopped rolling, she threw her left arm outwards and shot a bullet of ice towards the buster sword user **[Blizzara]**, she then ran low into a slide causing Cloud to jump into the ice bullet. As the coldness damaged the Swordsman, the brawler jumped into the air, energy surrounding her fists and feet before she began to pummel her friend **[Meteor Crusher]**.

"Sorry Cloud, but you need to snap out of it!" With an uppercut to the chin, the Swordsman fell to the ground. The woman became truly concerned when no groan of pain escaped his mouth. "Cloud, please. Come to your senses." Before she could take another step forward, pain enveloped her body as screams escaped her throat, followed closely by screams from Kai.

Sephiroth turned to Tifa as he appeared before her. "I suggest you give up, only Cloud is able to defeat me."

A small smirk appeared on her face as she remembered what caused the man before to lose last time. "Wasn't it Nanaki who forced you to face Cloud all by yourself?" A frown escaped her foes stone like features as he pointed his blade towards her neck.

"INCOMING!" All contenders looked upward, seeing a bright, red headed girl falling from the sky, a Gatling gun in her right hand and a rocket launcher in her left. Missiles launched from the girl, the Cosmos Warrior and Summoner scattering to avoid behind hit while Cloud slashed through the missiles targeting him, while Sephiroth remained in place, not even bothering with the artillery. The red head's landing created a large crater in her wake. Smoke and dust kicked up in the air, but failed to hide the wide, blood-thirsty smirk on the girl's face. "Awight, which one of you fuckers wantsa die first?!"

"Oh great…" Kai groaned as he parried Cloud's attacks. Sephiroth glared at his summoner, turning around to face the gun wielding woman. Tifa was confused, but nonetheless took her chance to attack Sephiroth.

**slash.**

Blood erupted from her chest. Sephiroth was facing her once more, his blade cutting through soft flesh in an instant. Tifa's body couldn't register what happened, going into complete shock as it tumbled around the ground. The girl couldn't stand, she couldn't do anything.

"Tifa!" Kai cried out, a cry that echoed through Cloud's mind.

"Beriah, end her." The SOLDIER ordered as he strode towards the two other swordsmen.

"So, I come all the way here, having to ditch several of my snacks to avoid fucking boars and all I get to do is take out a half dead bimbo? Fuck this shit, I should have gone back and faced that fucking priestess and her bullshit spells!" Disobeying her warrior, Beriah aimed her weapons toward Kai.

_'I swear that face... Why the hell does it look so familiar?'_ An image of a young girl covered in blood of red and another color glaring a glare that could curdle milk. _'No, no, no. It can't be but... Same eyes and hair... And same glare! Shit, it is her!'_ Kai's sword dropped slightly in his hands, his desire to fight vanishing in an instant.

"Beriah, perform your order and leave." Sephiroth said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yeah... Not gonna happen asswhipe!" Pulling the trigger of her Gatling gun, she unleashed bullet hell upon the three swordsmen. Kai was barely able to dodge the storm, taking shelter behind a few trees as he watched Cloud and Sephiroth either block or dodge in consistent rhythm. All he could do was watch, he couldn't face the girl.

'To think...that day would change you to this…' His thoughts ran through his mind as he looked around the forest. This was hopeless now. He couldn't fight her. He can't fight her. He could fight Sephiroth, he could fight Cloud, hell he could even fight Tifa, but not that girl. Kai's teeth gritted, his eyes narrowing, a feeling he had long forgotten crushing his chest. The sound of the bullets grew louder. The male looked around the tree; Cloud and Sephiroth were doing well, though the silver haired swordsman looked ready to kill his Summoner as he ran out of the bullet storm. Beriah didn't care, instead aiming her gun at a certain black haired beauty. Kai gasped. Before Beriah could pull the trigger, Kai ran out of his hiding spot.

"GRAVIGA!" The bullets flew out of the Gatling gun, only to be stopped midair and plummet to the ground, purple and black laced the iron and the guns Beriah held. The red head growled as angry green eyes glared at the person responsible. It was taking all of Kai's focus to keep the guns in her hands at bay. She struggled with all her might, barely able to lift the weapons in her grasp.

'_No...am I...crap...Gotta keep focus...'_ Flashes of memories appeared in his mind. Screams and fire like a moving picture appeared in front of his eyes. Armored men cutting down every being in sight, whether monster or demon.

Red hair as crimson as flames.

Green eyes darker than any color he saw.

Fear plastered on a white skinned face.

'No...no, no, no, no, nonono-NOOO!'

BAM!

Kai felt his body hit a nearby tree, not breaking it but enough to shatter the images in his mind like glass. The fragments scattered, something Kai was grateful for. Opening his eyes he saw Cloud.

"Damn...you really picked the best time to do that…." Kai watched the trembling Cloud lift his blade. Wait...trembling? Kai observed his partner. His bangs hid his eyes, but his body….

"Cloud?" The SOLDIER raised his head. Kai's eyes widen. Gritted teeth, nearly alive eyes, a trembling body, was Cloud fighting off the spell? Did the priestess or that pink haired soldier do it?!

"Hey, dumbass!" The two swordsman turned as Beriah pointed her weapons at Tifa. "Forget something?"

"No but you did." Turning her head, Beriah was uppercutted by Tifa who followed through with a roundhouse kick slamming the girl into several trees. "What did I miss?" The buxom brunette asked.

"Well Cloud's breaking free, Bitch tried to kill you and I had a flashback. So nothing much." Kai smirked before it turned into a frown as Cloud rushed to face Tifa. Before he could join in and help her, he felt pain at his side. Grabbing his wound, he turned to see Sephiroth wipe the blood off Masamune.

"Did you forget about me?" He asked, his blade ready to taste more of Kai's wounds.

"Yeah...kinda….did…" The swordsman groaned as he stood, holding his right side with his blade in his left hand. Runes enveloped the katana in Kai's hands, the blade glowing the same color as that of Gravity magic. "It's not life threatening...so no use for that bookmark she gave me….yet…."

With a single slash, a wave of gravity magic was released towards the Angel who countered with his own wave. Keeping his distance, Kai sent wave after wave of gravity magic, his reserves depleting quickly but this was the easiest way to defeat his immensely powerful foe. As the energy waves continued, a wayward slash cut a path through several trees.

Beriah groaned as she got up, her day was nothing but terrible and at this moment, her temper had reached its boiling point. Drawing one of her smaller guns she began to shoot towards her douche of a warrior and her asshole rival. As the bullets flew towards the open path that the swordsmen had created in their carelessness, a single shot struck Kai in the foot.

"Ahhh!" He yelled before his yells stopped suddenly. Looking down, he instantly regretted it as his eyes shut closed.

"Simple, far too simple." Sephiroth spoke as he pulled Masamune out of his foe's chest. Blood spurting out of the impalement in a fountain of red.

Red painted Cloud's vision. All he could do was watch, once more. Kai's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Eyes the color of sky watched once more as someone else laid dying in front of them.

'_Zack...not again…..no….not...this….TIME!'_

A sky piercing scream echoed through the forest, Cloud charging forth at Sephiroth. The new speed the blond obtained was enough to frighten even Sephiroth. Pouring all his power into the Buster Sword, Cloud let out a roar of anger as he slammed the blade into his opponent's side, sending Sephiroth flying into Beriah, sparing the group from anymore bullets. Tifa blinked before regaining composure, running towards Kai.

"Kai, Cloud!"

"Cloud, attack the woman." Sephiroth ordered, his tone showing no room for failure. The blonde's weapon turned to face Tifa, eyes turning blank once more before...

His body collapsed.

The pressure of breaking parts of the seal caused incredible mental strain to the blond causing his body to shut down. An eyebrow was raised as the Angel turned to Tifa, his nodachi ready to pierce her flesh. Sighing, Tifa had no choice but to escape, her wounded body having no chance against the two remaining members. As the brunette limped away, Masamune was turned to Beriah's neck.

"Give me a reason why I should let you live." With not even a shiver of fear, Beriah pushed the sword away from her body.

"Because you would be too busy playing with this lot instead of doing whatever your job was." Her glare caused the man to smirk as he lowered his blade. "So now what?"

"Now... We wait for our orders."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Listen up Laguna." Cid ordered as he removed his eyepatch and placed it deep in his pocket, his golden eye looking around before locking onto Ultimecia. "Five minutes, that's how long I can handle using this eye for. We need all advantages that's why it's out early."

"Got it," the longer haired man saluted. "Though I think it will only be us vs Squall and the witch."

"And what makes you say that?" Ultimecia questioned as she took a small step backwards. For this man to appear... It seems there were things their seer could not see.

"Well, I can tell these things," everyone sweat dropped at his reasoning while a certain lion man wanted to facepalm. "And she's on the sandwiches."

"Sandwiches? You mean sidelines." Cid's suitcase opened slightly as his gun barrels were ready to fire at a moment's notice. _'That's right Laguna distract them for a moment longer. I don't like being pragmatic, but we need it this time.'_

"Yeah that. So how about all of us just call this off huh?" Laguna tried with a smile causing a dark chuckle to come from the time witch. Inside of Squall's mind however, the young man began to pound his head into a mental wall, hoping this was a bad dream.

_'Why is he here? How is he here? This is a headache just waiting to begin.'_

A deep chuckle erupted from the time witch. "I'm afraid that is not possible. Time is set in stone. And you time...is up…" Ultimecia raised her right hand, pressing her thumb and index finger together.

_**SNAP!**_

At the sound of snapping fingers, Squall immediately charged after Cid, only to be defended by Laguna throwing a ball into the air, electricity forming a hexagon plated force field **[Electroshield]**. The lion boy was too close to the object, feeling the force of the barrier pushing him back.

"Pretty quick pounce there Mr. Lion." Laguna commented.

"Lion? He's a cub still. Hates to interact, hates to work with others, he's a cub through and through."

"Thats sounds about right."

'_Screw. You.'_ Squall hissed in his mind. His body responded to another order from Ulitmecia as he sprung forward, blade engraving the ground as he ran. His blade became a shield as he defended himself from machine gun fire and Cid's own bullets **[Machine gun]**.

From the sidelines, Sylphiel watched the dark skinned man, her eye committing his design to memory. _'This man,'_ she wondered to herself. _'His face and those eyes... I feel something is missing...'_

"Squally, please stop trying to stab me. It's not nice." Laguna reprimanded before he ducked under a slash as a foot caught him in the ribs. "Oof, well played." The man groaned before he blocked a strike with his gun. "But you have to do better than that."

_'Cid, I'm blaming you for this...'_ the lion thought as Laguna struck him in the face with the butt of his weapon **[Pummel]**. A small amount of blood fell from the lion's face, avoiding his blank eyes as his blade roared in anger. A slash nicked the older man's chest before a bullet of fire struck the same area **[Fire Barrett]**.

Cid and Ultimecia stood before one another, the two refusing to move as they looked one another down. One knowing the man had a time limit, the other knowing the female was more fragile in build and would be defeated quickly. As one they jumped back, arrows and bullets falling from the sky as they collided with each other. Seals of magic emerged from the ground to harm Cid while chains barely missed Ultimecia. The two frowned as their spells missed one another. As the witch began to chant another spell under her breath, a bullet from elsewhere ricochet and struck her back.

"Sorry!" Laguna called out as he dismissed his sniper before yelping as he ran from Squall once again.

"Impudent man…" The woman hissed, giving Cid the chance to change the setting of his suitcase, the silver case becoming a three barreled missile launcher sitting on his shoulder. Pulling the trigger three missiles were released at Ultimecia. With grace the witch of time vanished in thin air, the missiles hitting the nearby area.

"Dammit!" Cid cursed as he used his right eye to locate the witch, knowing she stopped time to give herself a clearing. The man dived to the right as several arrows struck where he once stood. From his place on the ground, Cid fired three more missiles above him, one of which struck the dark female directly.

"Is that all?" Ultimecia asked as three lances vanished from in front of her **[Knight's Lance]**. Cid frowned but before he could say a word a stream of lightning rushed in front of the two. The two turned trying to find who interrupted them.

Several more streams of lightning rushed forward towards Laguna as the man rolled to avoid them. Falling onto his knees, the man tossed a grenade towards the advancing lion man. A bullet of fire rushed through it causing an early explosion. Squall jumped through the smoke, his lungs inhaling it yet he continued forward. His blade glowed red as it struck the soldier in the chest, throwing him backwards. As he fell, bullets of fire and ice struck his legs before a stream of lightning tossed him higher up **[Revolver Drive and Fusillade]**. As Squall leaped after him, Laguna after a few moments of flailing pulled out a bazooka out of somewhere and fired it towards his opponent **[Homing Bazooka]**. Squall couldn't avoid it, and so decide to match the bazooka missile with his magic, firing off several Fire Barretts, causing an explosion that sent both fighters to the ground.

"Squall, Laguna!" Cid cried out. At that instant his right eye activated, showing him visions of red arrows flying through his body. Cid gasped and leapt to the right, rolling on the ground as he avoided a series of arrows that continuously poured form a tiny vortex Ultimecia made **[Knight's Blade]**. The dark-skinned man ran as fast as he could, holding his fedora, but the arrows were catching up, one nearly hitting his arse. The arrows pierced through his trench coat, something that made the detective glare with harsh eyes at the witch.

"Goddammit I just bought this coat!" Electricity ran off the back of his neck. Turning around, his eyes gazed at a crest that was right behind him on the ground. A large stream of energy released with him inside it, the pilot screaming as the pain racked through his body **[Apocalypse]**. With a burst of light, Cid was sent flying upwards, his body twirling as it went before he crashed landed on top of Laguna. The two groaned as Laguna pushed the detective off him just as Ultimecia returned to the ground.

"I see you two are weaker than I expected." The woman said as Squall moved to her side. She began to caress the lion's cheek, unaware of the man freaking out inside. "Squall, be a dear and finish them."

_'Can't they finish me instead?'_ The man mentally asked as he walked towards the two, his sword blocking the incoming bullets once again.

"Did they have something?" Cid asked Laguna as the soldier tried to keep the mercenary at bay.

"Maybe, he never mentioned it to me if he did."

_'You two are making it harder to resist this control every second.'_ As Squall broke through the hail of bullets, he immediately jumped back as Cid swung his briefcase around. The older gentleman altered his grip on the handle as he watched the younger man, turning his head slightly to avoid a bullet of fire. Laguna and Cid were now side to side, unleashing a barrage of bullets at the SeeD as they backed up.

The detective flinched slightly as an image came to mind. Quickly rolling forward, he engaged Squall in a sword to briefcase battle, the case changing to a blunt melee type weapon. Laguna scratched his head slightly before an orb pulsating with power exploded beside him **[Shockwave Pulsar]**. Shaking off the damage, the soldier ran towards Ultimecia, a missile launcher on his shoulder as he fired the small missile towards the time witch **[Missile Launcher]**.

Small orbs began to rise around the witch's form before gathering to make a small planet sized orb **[Great Attractor]**. Launching the orb forward, it collided with the missiles before continuing its journey to Laguna. "Hey no problem," the man grinned as he called upon a large, red dragon designed cannon. Taking aim at the orb, he fired a blue beam of power that struck the target and caused it to become unstable **[Ragnarok Buster]**. With a loud bang, Laguna was thrown backwards by the shockwave while the witch was tossed into the air before righting herself from more damage.

Cid launched himself at the mercenary, smashing his case into Squall's head. The brunet landed on the ground groaning as he tried to stand.

"Damn kid, no wonder you're so hard-headed." Squall went in to slash at Cid, only for the male to move to the right, avoiding the blade. Squall turned to the right, attempting once more but missing. Even so the mercenary kept trying, the body moving on its own as he tried to hit the heterochromia man, missing every time. "Keep tryin' Squall, but you ain't gonna hit me." The male spoke as he kept dodging the assaults, the visions of Squall's next moves in his mind.

As his gunblade glowed blue, Squall jumped into the air before flying towards the man in an arc **[Rough Divide]**. As Cid dodged, the gunblade's glow stopped. Using the momentum, Squall pulled the trigger and used the vibration to toss himself forward, slicing at the cheek of the older man.

"Heh, you got me," Cid chuckled as he wiped off the blood from his face, before using his weapon to parry the revolver. Using a sweep kick, Squall knocked the older man off balance before driving his gunblade towards Cid's chest. The older gent saw the move coming and backed away slightly yet the attack still caught the beginning of his body causing a small amount of blood to flow.

Sylphiel's eye widened as she watched the younger man's attack. 'Is he ok? Wait... Why do I care? Isn't he the enemy but then why? Why is he so familiar?' All she could do was watch with one cloudy gray eye as Cid blocked several of Squall's assaults, the suitcase bearing several scars across its metal frame.

"Alright…" Cid whispered. "Time to end this-" Wait...something was wrong. At that moment, Cid's head began pounding; a loud noise similar to nails on a chalkboard entered his ears. His right eye lost its vision. Cid knew what happened, his time ran out. He dodged Squall's attack once more, grabbing an eye patch form his left pocket and tying it over his eye, but not before everything went black. The man grimaced, what felt like blood rushing to his head blocked his one eye's vision. Once the darkness receded, the man stood up.

_**SLASH! **_

Cold steel met cotton and skin. The gunblade in Squall's hands pierced through the clothing, drawing a large, red line across the male's chest. Cid couldn't breathe. Instead, he looked down at his chest. He felt no pain, but the blood pooling out told him he was hurt. Immediately his knees dropped to the ground, the scenery warping in his eyesight. Instead of seeing Squall walk up to him, he saw a black blur making its way towards him.

Sylphiel's eye widened. This man, he was going to die...he was going to die.

Squall raised the metal blade, his mind screaming and hollering.

"STOOOOOP!" The gunblade's descent halted. Covering the Cosmos Summoner with her own body was the dark-skinned blonde woman holding onto him for dear life. Laguna turned towards the summoner, seeing a blonde haired, a rather beautiful, dark-skinned, woman covering Cid's body with Squall above them, the blade mere inches away from her head. She wore a black suit with similar color trousers, shoes but her coat was white, and there seemed to be a blade attached to her right side by a belt. Laguna took the opportunity to dig into his left pocket and pull out a grenade. Throwing it into the air, the ball exploded, unleashing a blinding light. The man with the machine gun dashed forward, knocking Squall to the side before erecting another electroshield in front of the man and woman.

"Whoever you are lady, you better get out of here!" Laguna cried out, his gun aimed at the time witch, who only stood still, a rather disappointed look on her face.

"Sylphiel. Why did you interfere?"

"I... This one. He is important, I can feel it. If we leave with him now we can use him to get the others." The one eyed woman lied to the witch. There was a feeling that she was certain but she wanted to know more...Just who was he?

"I see," Ultimecia nodded, not convinced with her summoner's words. But they could use him; her plans needed this one, especially if he had time magic on his side. "Squall, take this one with us we are leaving." Laguna felt his jaw drop. Did everyone just forget he was standing there?!

"Sorry but you guys-" A punch from Squall knocked Laguna out as the lion placed the wounded detective onto his shoulders.

_'Sorry, but at least you'll be quiet for now.'_ The lion said as he followed his captives, not knowing what lay ahead for his former summoner.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Valon groaned as he moved backwards, his body still injured from his earlier bout with Jecht. He had once heard that Yuna was a healer from Tidus, yet it seemed she was limited at this time for an unknown reason. The sound of something in the air caused the teen to block a back flipping Tidus, Brotherhood gripping onto his lance before it was pulled slightly away from him. Using the lance as a stepping stone, Tidus dive kicked Valon in the chest causing a groan of pain to fly out. Spit flew out of Valon's mouth, but he only brought his lance up, throwing Tidus into the air. Performing a backflip in midair, fire burst from the ends of the lance blade, shooting him up to Tidus as he delivered a roundhouse kick in mid-air. Tidus crashed to the ground, face planting into dirt and grass.

"Whoops…" Valon cringed as he looked on at the trembling blond's body. "Sorry buddy…" Valon grinned sheepishly while using his left hand to scratch his head.

Jecht grinned as he backhanded a large flaming claw belonging to a demon of hellfire. "Been a while since I fought this guy!" With a punch taking an orange glow, the Aeon growled as it took the blow to the nose. With its one summoned arm, it swiped forward becoming blocked again by the champ. "Hey Yuna, can you summon the full thing?"

"I'm sorry Sir Jecht, but this is all I can handle at this time." She apologized as she bowed, before she smiled. "Ifrit, Hellfire." With a roar, bursts of flame rose from the ground surrounding the champion. The man leapt into the air, soaring over the flames as he struck the beast with a downward slash.

_'This isn't working...'_ The young summoner thought before her eyes closed. Focusing her energy, the visage of Ifrit vanished. Yuna concentrated, another glyph forming in the air. Passing through the glyph was a large beak, a face following soon after, and then wings with rings attached.

"Valefor, ascend!" The bird launched itself from the glyph, charging at Jecht as the fayth grabbed him, spinning him into the air **[Sonic Wings].** Jecht gritted his teeth as he grabbed the bird, and with one full powered punch, slammed his fist into the belly of the beast.

"Tidus!" Jecht looked down to see Yuna running to Tidus, who was now lying in his own crater. The wyvern like bird shrieked before firing blue and white projectiles at the Chaos warrior **[Energy Blast]** running past the orbs, Jecht grabbed the beast by the beak before crushing it in his grasp causing the creature to vanish.

"Holy shit... Dude, are you even human? You've got to be... A Saiyan or something!" Valon yelled as he watched the beast vanish into spheres of multicoloured lights.

"A what? Sounds like something I have to ask the brats." The man shrugged his shoulders before he charged forward, his sword meeting with Valon's lance. "Heh, you're getting the hang of this, but can you stand this!?" He returned his sword to his side before throwing a punch at the lance. Valon began to shudder as the vibrations went around his body. Even so the boy held the lance to his body, making it act as a shield as Jecht continued punching the steal, each movement pushing the Blitzer back. Valon felt his back pressed against a tree trunk, and before Jecht could punch him, he ducked out of the way. The first of the champion met the trunk, shattering the tree as Valon looked on in disbelief.

"NO WAY!" Valon screamed as he ran from the tanned man, trying to gain distance between the two fighters. "Dammit mom why did you drop me as a baby!?" Skidding to a stop Valon grabbed the middle section of the lance. A small trigger rested between Valon's fingers as he pressed it. The tomahawk lance began rotating; reaching a speed that countered the wind, creating its own small tornado. Valon gritted his teeth. Blue flames shot out of his hands and joined the blade, wrapping the lance in beautiful azure fire.

"Here we…" Valon held onto the handle with all his might, slamming the lance into the ground. The tornado of flames launched from the blade, a stream of spiral flames screeching through the ground, burning the trail as it went along to its target. "GOOO!"

Jecht grinned wildly as the flames surrounded his body, the flames licking his body with heat before he swung his superheated blade to disperse the flames. His body was uninjured as he rotated his arm. "Heh, not bad. Needs more bite though…"

Valon watched slack jawed as his move failed, "How the...What the... Guh?" His mind faltered as he tried to work out what happened. Shaking his head to knock the hesitance away he ran forward hoping to catch Jecht off guard. His plan failed as the man socked the boy in the gut causing him to fly backwards into several trees. "Ow! Ok, fighting him upfront isn't working so... He's a champion at Blitzball and maybe stronger psychically than gramps." He mumbled to himself as he pulled his form from the trees.

"Kid, give up!" Jecht called out. The kid had potential just like his brat but didn't know how to use it. Not to mention he was getting a bit bored so far. "How about you walk away and you can try again in a week?"

"No way! I don't have time for that... Tidus needs my help and... I guess the others so I have to beat you!" Jecht laughed at the passion the kid showed yet said kid was having a nervous breakdown inside. _'Crap, crap, crap! Ok, I can talk big, but nothing is working! Why can't this be a Blitzball match? I would stand a small chance then... Wait, why can't it be?'_

"Second round is ready, all players are on the field and the Cactuars have the ball, Let's Blitz!" He yelled his mind and body now psyched completely. Jecht could only release a laugh in response. That is, until his grin got even wider.

"Now here's a kid I like! Let's go!"

As the two Blitzers charged forward, Yuna approached Tidus her smile melancholic as she looked at his blank eyes. "Tidus, can you hear me?" Seeing she was getting no reply she became extremely worried for the one she would give her life for.

_'Yuna,' _Tidus thought as he tried to shatter the control he was in. He wanted to see her again, talk to her and above all else be with her because damn it, he loved her! His hand twitched causing Yuna to gasp and back away slightly, unsure if he was breaking the control or if someone was hijacking said control.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out as he tried to embrace her. A tear fell from her eyes knowing he remembered her, keeping her hands on her staff she got closer till they were able to hug. With a swift movement, the summoner jumped back as Tidus' blade came down. _'No!' _The male screamed in his mind as tried to harm Yuna. _'Stop, stop!_'

"Tidus... I will not waver." From behind her, another glyph materialized and with a neigh half of a brown furred unicorn charged through. The beast had a majestic horn as a mane of exquisite white fell down its back. As the beast tossed its head around, the horn on its head glowed white before several discs of lightning were sent towards the male **[Aerospark]**. With a spring in his step, Tidus flipped over the discs and with Blitzball in hand the male tossed it at Ixion who simply rammed into the spinning sphere of sporting doom.

Valon rolled under Jecht's drill movement as flames ignited his body and with a simple turn, the boy threw himself forward and slammed himself into the back of Jecht. With a smirk, Jecht grabbed the boy and tossed him forward before a blue beam generated from his eyes and damaged the back of the captain **[Jecht Beam]**. With a thud Valon landed on his hands before cartwheeling forward, flames still burning as he wheeled into the champ. Jecht flinched backwards as the flames burned his chest. "Finally! That stings, but now...Time for the showdown."

With a charging tackle, Jecht kicked Valon into a tree with such force he bounced off it. As the boy fell towards the man again, he was knocked back again twice before he was kicked straight into the air. "Sorry kid, but you can't beat me. At fighting and Blitzing..." With a leap and several spins, Jecht flew into the air after Valon and with a flip kick he knocked the male back onto terra firma. "I'm the best there is, that's all there is to it."

Valon cough harshly, blood spitting out several times. "Dammit...no one...should be….that...strong…" He was barely able to speak through the coughing fits. Jecht landed on the ground next to him.

"Oi, kid you can't be down yet!"

"Oh shut up…ridiculous…" Valon gritted his teeth, using every muscle in his body, each straining to get him to stand. "By the way…" A vision of the twins came to mind, refueling Valon's energy, even if it was just a bit. The boy was able to stand thanks to using his lance as a crutch. "The twins...where are they...I know...you took them...Braska...that was the hint…"

All he got from Jecht was blinking eyes and a bored look. The black haired male scratched the back of his head, now avoiding the younger male's glance.

Valon's words pierced through Tidus, and if it was possible Tidus would tell the truth, the secret behind as to why they never saw his old man's summoners. _'Dammit...if he finds out….he won't fight them...'_ Tidus dodged another series of wind slices form the half phantasmal unicorn.

"Yeah, not going to say a word on that. Sorry, kept a promise not to say anything." Valon glared deeply at the older man, blue embers jumping off his body in anger.

"Just say it already; I'm sick of not being told everything so speak up!" The champion rubbed his eyes with his hand in annoyance; somewhat knowing the kid would break if he heard.

"Yeah... Still not saying..."

"It is alright Sir Jecht."

"We shall take it from here." The two men and Yuna turned to see the twins entering the field, their eyes containing happiness, annoyance and confusion respectively.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum! You guys ok? They didn't hurt you or anything?" The twins frowned at their captains words, the truth was soon to be heard and it would break the young man in front of them.

"Yes." The word from the older twin caused the younger sister to flinch slightly. "We're fine. They didn't harm us."

"I-is that right?" Valon asked, trying to remain calm but failing. His mouth was as wide as possible, his eyes shining more than they did the past few days. Happy was an understatement, he was downright ecstatic.

"There is no need to worry, lets return to Australius and forget about all of this." Sigmund continued, though the twin next to him was in doubt, and it showed sadly. Valon caught sight of the two hints.

"Something's wrong…" 

"What?" The twins tilted their heads to the right.

"Sigmund goes first, then Siglinde follows. You guys know what the other is thinking…but right now Sig kept talking." The twins gasped. Valon wasn't using nicknames, he was using their names. Valon's eyes were hidden by the shadows of his bangs, his grip on the lance increasing.

"Something happened didn't it…and Siglinde look liked she just drowned a puppy. What are guys hiding from me…They did do something…" The azure flames returned, but this time, burned brighter than before. Jecht noticed the change and took the chance to move away. The flames were burning hot, so hot even his instincts were telling him to run! 

The ground around the blitzball team leader began melting, steam and bubbles following with every second that passed.

"Alright you old geezer, what did you do to them?" Valon's growled out, his body reaching temperatures it didn't know it could reach. Everyone back away slowly as several trees close by burst into blue, wild flames turning anything nearby into white hot ash. Siglinde sighed before reaching for her sleeve. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look at her twin, their eyes sending the other a message before Sigmund backed off. Pulling the sleeve upwards, Valon's flames vanished as his eyes widened.

The arm was lightly scared, the marks of past injuries showed a dark story but that is not what caused the fire user to freeze. In between the scars was a mark, the one thing he never thought he would see on his friend.

The mark of Chaos.

Valon's mind went blank as he stared at the symbol, words unable to form at the idea that his friends were members of Chaos. Without being able to do anything, Valon was unable to block a punch to the stomach by Jecht causing the boy to fall to the ground. The effects of the truth and Jecht's punch caused the boy to fall into a very rough slumber.

"Well... You sure that was the right idea?" Jecht asked. The twins frowned yet nodded knowing that this had to be said directly or one of the big mouths would have said something horrible and twisted the truth.

"Unfortunately, dearest sister had to say this..."

"He was a friend regardless however." Sieglinde finished her older brother's words. The disgust he felt at saying it hurt them yet it had to be done for the only person the twins could trust was themselves first and anyone else last.

"Valon!" The trio turned to see Yuna running towards the passed out blitzer, kneeling by him. The woman gently placed her hand on his forehead. "This...this is cruel...too cruel…"

"Wasn't our choice Yuna…" Jecht could only answer in a somber tone. "The rosters were filled before the game began." His voice was completely monotone, disappointed himself with how things turned out.

The Summoner of Spira stood up, the grip on her staff increasing. _'I know the plan wasn't to go all out...but this….is not what we were expecting!'_ Her eyes filled with determination, magic flowing through her body, the girl took a few steps forward from Valon's body.

The clouds began to gather around the area as a large seal formed around the sky. A flash of light charged roughly through the glyph, shattering it into pieces as the light slammed into the ground. From the newly formed crater, a dragon of obsidian stood, a pair of gold and crimson wings on its back as an exquisite golden circle floated behind it. The beast roared as it stood imposingly in front of its foes.

"Bahamut," Yuna breathed heavily as her form kneeled on the ground. "Please... Make this quick." The dragon roared once more as four portals of darkness materialized before releasing orbs of power towards Jecht and Tidus. Back handing one of the orbs allowed Jecht to knock it towards another as Tidus leapt over the other two before slicing down in the dragon. Bahamut growled before throwing a punch into Tidus' gut and charged towards the champ.

Jecht grabbed the beast by the head before he tossed the beast away from him. He knew Yuna couldn't keep the summon around for long, her power was slowly weakening due to her reserves coming from elsewhere. He didn't know where but he had to put a stop to this. He owed it to Braska to look after his little girl. Flicking Yuna gently on the head, he allowed the girl to fall asleep causing the king of dragons to disappear into pyreflies. "Damn... this day just keeps getting better." Jecht groaned as he led his brat and the twins away from the destroyed field.

"What is next then Sir Jecht?" Siglinde asked, curiosity settled into her voice.

"Dunno, his royal pain just said to meet up afterwards and bring the kid. I have no idea what he's plotting this time." With that said, the four walked through the darkness in silence, words could not be said as betrayal had done the words for them.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Sparks of orange and yellow flew through the air. Swords of different types clashed against each other, artistic clashing against practical and futuristic facing against ancient. Twirls, thrusts, slashes, they did everything they could to get the advantage over the other. Despite his body moving against his will, the Warrior of Light's mind was baffled. This girl, Hikari Himemiya, was fighting him on equal ground, without a sign of fatigue. He could barely believe it and even had more difficulty believing so when the girl's appearance changed.

Her hair bright silver, her eyes the color of her magic, a deep blue he had never seen before. If he wasn't controlled by the magic embedded in him, he would have stalled for a bit. Her appearance….it was almost divine.

Hikari summoned the black sheathe in her left hand, using it to block the sword swinging to the side. In that one second Hikari swung her willowed branch blade into the warrior, only for him to block it with his shield. Each of their movements was equally matched. If one would attack from the right, then the other would block on the right. If one were to attack from above, the person would move to the side to dodge.

Brilliantly coordinated moves danced in the field of ruined stone, the dark forest circling around them, the only light being the now aligned three moons in the sky. Their blades collided once more, neither removing their gazes from the other. The priestess' eyes narrowed, using her strength to push the warrior away and she flew back a bit. The distance between them was enough. The girl looked at her left hand, the sheathe dispersing into particles of zaffre light. Slowly she clenched her hand, performing the act three times till the final time she balled her hand into a fist.

'_Okay...not slowing down yet...Good…'_ Zaffre eyes rose, looking up at the warrior, who now took a stance. The priestess wasted no time in settling into one of her own.

The pink haired sergeant duel mercilessly with the stalwart knight, slashing away at the large man's sword. Blue eyes narrowed in anger, she was barely knocking him and he was allowing her to do it. He was mocking her without even having to say anything.

A blue aura surrounded Lightning before vanishing as she jumped backwards. Her hand, going to her chest as it glowed white before she sent a ball of wind at the large knight. The man altered his sword to its whip form - slicing through the air and wind and just missing Lightning's chest. "**[Thundaga!]**" The woman called out as a large bolt from the sky collided with Garland. The bolt traveled through his armor causing him to groan in pain.

It stalled him, enough for Lightning to charge forth, using the ground below her, as well as the power she released to propel herself forward, nearing Garland within seconds. Just before she could attack, Garland shook out of the paralysis quick enough to counter her with a quick spin, using the momentum to knock her around with twin swords. Each hit injured Lightning but not enough to break her bones or leave her with scratches **[Twin Swords]**. On the final blow the knight slammed the girl into the ground, but before he could finish her, the sergeant rolled to the right as she tried to get some distance between them. Garland wasn't quick enough, his armor and sword acting as a limiter to his speed, preventing him from catching the female.

Lightning stood up, dirt and grass slowly falling off of her. She hated to admit it but Garland, in terms of strength, was the stronger of the two. If she was going to win she would have to rely on her agility and magic, this much she knew. Teeth gritted in a closed mouth, blue eyes narrowing as a plan formulated in her mind.

Getting in close, Lightning did two quick strikes to her armored foe before backing away with a low kick. Going forward with two slashes to the side, she quickly morphed her sword to gun form before firing and changing it back. A quick flip in midair, was all the preparation Lightning needed before kicking Garland to the air. Several strikes followed before a slash to his helmet knocked him to the ground. **[Army of One]**. Another blast of electricity struck the knight in the chest as Lightning kept her sword pointed at the man.

"Had enough, Garland?"

_SLAM!_ Her reply was a quick head-butt to her stomach. Lighting's mouth hung open at reflex, spit flying out of her mouth. The force of the blow was enough to make her stagger, and enough for Garland to stand, his blade changing once more into axe mode. Lightning's eyes widen. The axe slammed into her from the side, causing her to fly into a nearby tree, breaking the wood in half with her own body.

Lightning hissed in pain as she struggled to get up. Seeing Garland approaching, she held up her Gunblade and began to fire bullets at the man to stop him from getting close as a red aura surrounded her. Seeing that her attacks were not doing much, she began to fire balls of magic instead. As they collided with the fallen knight, the spells sent of a minor magic explosion pushing Garland back slightly. Seeing a small chance, Lightning ran forward before spinning her blade around 180 degrees.

Hikari continued trading blows with the warrior, blue colored circuitry lighting up on the black parts of her outfit. Her teeth gritted as she tried not to damage the warrior, but also to protect herself. The oddly shaped katana blade rang with each strike to it, as if speaking to her. The priestess narrowed her eyes. Light swung upwards, knocking the blade out of the priestess' hands. The girl grimaced as the blade landed a ways away from her. The warrior's shield began glowing, reverberating as energy surged around it. The circuits activated in her boots, propelling her away from the warrior before the shield could hit her. The warrior charged and Hikari threw her hands to the side of her, the circuits activating in her arm warmers. The girl met the warrior's charge; his sword slashed at her arm, but couldn't pierce through the clothing. In fact, it felt like her arm solidified** [Block]**.

The girl realized she would have to rely on her other skills, performing twists and turns, dodging the warrior with swift ease while using her momentum to block or knock away the warrior's empowered weapons. Kicks and fists served as guards as she calculated the warrior's next move. Despite him being under control she was beginning to see a pattern. The Slave Crest was systematic, only forcing the warrior to perform moves that were up close. The Ba Gua Zhang her Shishou taught her was coming to perfect use.

Silver hair fluttered as the girl twirled, slamming her palm against the warrior's chest. "RELEASE!" A circuit lit up before dying out, in that second, the warrior flew back into a nearby stone all, shattering it on impact. The cause was a ball of wind forming in her hand **[Aero Bomb]**. Even so, the warrior easily stood up. Hikari looked at her arm warmer; only five circuits were glowing lightly, while two resided in her boots.

"I used too much…" The girl dashed towards the blade, grabbing it just as the warrior dashed towards her, ready to continue their dance of blades. Once again the blades clashed, equal movements back and forth. The warrior jumped backwards, grabbing several items from his bag. Throwing them in the air, several fire arrows, icicles and thunder began heading towards her **[Red Fang, Blue Fang, White Fang]**.

Wind surrounded Hikari as a barrier **[Aero Surge-Modified]** as Light used his fangs to try and pass through it. Light scratches covered his armor from getting too close early on. Fireballs and bolts of lightning lit up the sky as they were negated by Hikari's spell. Her sword still ready as it rested in her hand, the priestess swung outwards as the wind barrier flew out as a wave of wind blades slashing about on Light's armor. The wind rattled the armor, causing slight difficulty for the warrior to move due to the vibrations, giving Hikari the chance to place her palm on the warrior's armored chest. A spell ring formed around the girl's wrist, connecting with the warrior's body. Blank, silver blue eyes narrowed, rotating the blade in his hand to where the handle would hit the girl in the back of her head. Hikari dodged easily, propelling herself backwards thanks to the wind.

Blue eyes widened, a smile cracked on the female's face. _'I did it! Now to scan the spell and soon you'll be free!'_ Hikari turned to the Stigma. Even if she destroyed the Stigma, the spell would remain and still have slight control over the warriors. If she was going to win she would need to destroy both the spell and the catalyst keeping the warrior bound and unable to control his body. Hikari focused the wind circling around her. The calculations performed in her mind.

_SLASH!_ The warrior swung his sword at her body, the girl barely able to dodge before she was assaulted with even more strikes. The tri-branched blade soon became her shield, protecting her from the now onslaught of strikes. The wind was now visible in her hand.

"**[Wind Cutter]**!" Hikari's cries echoed through the area, blades of compressed air flying towards the Stigma. The Warrior of Light leapt into action, blocking the blades from reaching the large statue. Instead, they only served to injure the male.

Hikari grimaced, a small pain plunged itself in her heart. She knew the warrior was already weak and she wanted to keep the damage to a minimum, something she failed at doing so. The warrior kneeled on the ground, panting lightly. His body began trembling, he was trying to stand up but couldn't. Hikari gritted her teeth, focusing on the scan. The katana glowed in her hand, something that caused her eyes to widen once more. Her face paled. Her time was running out.

'_No...not now!'_ Her mind panicked, the calculations appeared in her mind. So close, she was so close, that stupid imagined bar stuck at 95% in her mind. _'Faster...have to go faster...'_

96%

The warrior was slowly getting up, the strength to fight returning to his body.

97%

The clashing blades of Lighting and Garland were nearby.

98%

'_Just five more...seconds...'_

99%

The female felt her lips curl upwards.

_AROOOOOOO!  
><em> 

Hikari gasped. The sound of a wolf broke her out of her trance.

_BAM!_

Hikari grimaced once more as she fell to the ground, her head slamming into the ground. Her ears rang a loud, piercing frequency, similar to that of an electronic dying. That didn't bother her. Nor did the weight of Lightning crushing the priestess' stomach and chest bother her. What did were the words she saw in front of her eyes, to which only she could see.

SCAN FAILED

CEREBRAL DAMAGE: MINOR

TIME LIMIT: UNKNOWN

SWITCHING TO STAND-BY MODE

AME-NO-MURAKUMO SHUTTING DOWN

Just like that, her time was up. The moonlight silver hair returned to a normal blonde color, her eyes painted a red-violet instead of her magic color.

"No...I had...five more seconds…" She didn't know what she said...all she knew was that she couldn't believe it. She was so close, and she still had time on her stigma! Why did it fail!?

"Lightning...get off...please!" The girl cried out as the pink haired sergeant was already trying. She looked down on the girl, her eyes widened.

"You said ten minutes!"

"I don't know what happened! My program even said I had three minutes left on the Stigma!"

"Dammit!" Lightning embraced the female, rolling with her to dodge the axe Garland produced from swinging on them. "I can't fight them and babysit you!"

"I can still fight! All my stigma does is increase my body properties!"

"You said you could beat him!"

"I could have but something's wrong, I couldn't use the stigma as well as I had hoped." Did she get too full of herself? No...She trusted her arithmetic, she did everything right! So why was she unable to use the Stigma to its full abilities? Or...was that it? Was that all her Stigma granted her? An increase in her body strength so she could match them?

"Oh my goddess...that's it...that's all I was granted...physical parameters increase…." Her face was distraught. Eyes were glanced down, her face paling even further. Anxiety rushed through her once more. Lightning hissed.

"Tch...You really drew the short end of the stick…"

"It's not my fault!" The priestess wailed as she dodged another strike from the stalwart knight.

"Just continue your scan. You said you can do it without the stigma right?" Seeing Hikari nod from the corner of her eyes was all the confirmation Lightning needed. "Then do so. I'll take them. I have some unfinished business with Light anyway." Twin curved swords of an otherworldly design appeared in the sergeant's hands as she ran forward. Using one of the hooks of the majestic swords, Lightning forced Garland's blade to the ground as she kicked him in the chest followed by the second sword. Kicking off Garland with a backflip, a combo with the swords began as rose petals fell to the ground. With one last swipe and the sword's connecting, Garland was thrown to the ground. A small smirk appeared on her face before she was stabbed in the back by Light.

"Gahhh!" She screamed as she dropped one of her swords. Blood dripped down her back staining her coat. Quickly undoing the buckles, Lightning threw the coat at Light, revealing her brown turtle neck half top, as she ripped herself off his sword, silencing a scream as she turned to her foe. A green aura surrounded her as she began to focus on Cura spells to lessen her pain. A sound from behind her caused the woman to jump to the side as Garland's lance slammed into the Warrior's chest, dropping his sword and Lightning's coat. "Someone had better be able to fix this." She muttered as she placed her uniform back on. "Or at least have some thread so I can fix it myself." Summoning her sword back to her, she moved them infringing of her like a X shape before slashing into them, when she was on the other side of the two, Lightning connected her blades together again before tossing the combined blade as rose petals fell again.

"Why do roses always fall when she attacks?" Hikari questioned as the two Warriors dodged the attack. "Oh!"

SCAN COMPLETE appeared in Hikari's vision causing her to dance a little in excitement. CREST WILL CAUSE NO DAMAGE TO TARGET WHEN DESTROYED.

"Yes!" Hikari shouted as she ran to the opposing stigma, intent on destroying it or using it to hide behind. Before she could even make it over there, a blade attached to a chain tied around it as Garland swung and landed in front of Hikari.

"This is your last chance." Garland said as his sword unwound itself from where it was tied up. "Leave now and we shall forget your involvement with Cosmos."

"No," Hikari replied shaking her head. "I have to help Light and the others. Garland, please do the right thing and stand aside."

"Then we have a problem, one that we can only solve, like this!" The fallen knight charged forward, a mighty head but to Hikari's chest. She groaned in pain as she noticed Garland walking towards her. Raising her sword she stepped forward before stepping to the left. Wind blew around her blade before she raised her palm as a gust of wind was launched at her foe followed by fire and ice. Using his sword as a shield, Garland blocked the spells. As he lowered it, he was too slow to avoid an overhead slice by Hikari.

Lightning and Light were in a stalemate, both panting from the amount of energy they spent. Slash. Slash. Block. Slash. Strike. It was the same pattern over and over again. Light would counter with his shield, trying to catch her in it, but she would only backflip and propel herself further, summoning her two hooked blades to slash at the warrior **[Crushing Blow]**. The silver haired leader of Cosmos' Chosen grunted in pain, his body having been blown towards the ground with another slash.

The pink haired soldier panted, the battle had worn her out. Why was she like this? Normally she could keep up, but everything felt so...heavy. Her body didn't feel as light, like all her experience from previous battles were sapped. Her eyes trailed to the warrior. And what happened to make him so strong? She didn't recall him being this difficult to defeat. His eyes were closed. Did she manage to make him fall unconscious?

Not taking any chances, Lightning allowed a blue aura to cover her as she cast Aero on the Warrior. As it struck him, he collapsed to the ground as Lightning approached him, her Gunblade still aimed at him. "Hikari, now!" Hearing Lightning's orders caused the girl to fire multiple blasts of wind at Garland as she ran back to the soldier.

"Don't worry Light." Hikari's voice contained confidence as she began to focus on the slave crest. "I'll make sure to get rid of it."

"Just hurry." Lightning ordered as she aimed her gun at the approaching Garland. "I feel my power...Going…So hurry!"

"Right then!" Hikari placed her palm on the warrior's chest. In mere seconds a crest of her own appeared, looking similar to the cross she carried around her neck. The girl dashed towards the stigma, ready to destroy it. Just as she arrived she placed her palm on the statue.

_ZAP!_

An electrical current caused the girl to draw back her hand on reflex. The power generated by the Stigma was strong. Hikari gritted her teeth. The blue circuitry in her arm warmers activated once more.

Garland immediately leapt into action, drawing power from the Stigma to add to his speed. Even if she looked like Sarah he had to stop her from destroying the Stigma! Lighting appeared in front of him, stopping his assault with a line of lightning bolts that appeared horizontally in front of the pink haired soldier. The thunderbolts hit the armored warrior dead on, stunning him for a moment. Lightning then slammed ground, sending another wave of bolts through Garland, effectively paralyzing him **[Lightning Strike]**.

"Load Armament. Aero Bomb!" The air exploded around her, circulating around the girl's right arm which was pulled back, her palm ready to thrust into the statue. The wind turned into a swirling vortex in her hand. The girl pushed her arm with all her might.

Cracks began to appear on the symbol of Chaos before it exploded outwards. Hikari stood proud.

SHICK!

Cold…her chest was cold. Blinking, the girl looked down. A sharp tip painted red was sticking out of her chest diagonally. The tip was a little more than two inches. That tip was a blade, and the red was blood. The girl coughed, small red drops floated in the air before staining the green grass crimson. The girl collapsed to her knees, the blade moving with her. She couldn't feel her body, like she was cut away from it. Her head slowly turned around. Behind her was Light, his right hand on the hilt of the blade, but his left was gripping his wrist. Even though her vision was already deteriorating, the girl couldn't see the man's face as his head was lowered.

"W...what have…I done…" She couldn't hear his words. Her body collapsed forward as Light's sword was removed from her body, the male barely able to catch her. The red crest of Chaos was destroyed; the spell Hikari placed on him had worked. He was free…

"Hikari!" Lightning yelled before Garland's ax blade caught her right in the stomach causing her to collapse. Lighting didn't let that stop her, easily getting up, before she collapsed on the ground once more, her mind urging the female to fall into unconsciousness. Silver blue eyes widened as he cradled the unconscious, bleeding body in his arms.

"Hikari…Hikari…Hikari!" Light screamed her name over and over, trying to get the girl to awaken. Her eyes were closing slowly, but he could see the dullness in them. Why…why couldn't he stop himself!? What could he do?! Only his EX Mode had access to White Magic, and he had no potions on him! Panic began crawling through him, something like a hand grabbing at his heart as it squeezed ever so slightly. He felt pain like this before…yes, when Cosmos died in front of him…

Why was he feeling the same as that time?!

"Hikari, please don't-"

"She won't die. Rather, she is no longer allowed to."

_SLAP!_

The warrior felt himself catapulted to a nearby stone wall, shattering the wall with his own body as he held onto the girl with all his life. The eyes of the warrior pried open, but his mind was begging him to sleep. Why was this happening? Footsteps made their way to him. Light looked up, but couldn't make out the person. The silverette felt his body lift by his cape, before his body was thrown viciously aside to a new wall, forced to slump against it.

He heard the man picking something up. Energy ran through him, adrenaline acting as the push necessary to fight against the nagging feeling of sleep. Hikari wasn't with him!

"Let..her...go..." Armored boots echoed as they moved towards them. It sounded like Garland's footsteps.

"Time to end this." Garland raised his ax blade above his head as he prepared the finishing blow to the weak warrior beneath him.

"Garland enough." As the knight turned his head, he noticed the man carrying Hikari's body. "This fight is over."

"Very well. Though allow me to carry the girl."

"Garland, no offence but... I get the feeling that you are seeing something else in this one."

"... You're right. Is the second phase ready?"

"Complete. You will have the crystals, although I would have preferred to do this differently rather than relying on his plans. I'm already sick of his idea of gaining energy."

"You are too soft…"

Lightning could barely stand. She began fighting against the realm of reality and dreams the moment Garland fell under paralysis and Hikari was stabbed. Whoever the hell this new person was, Lightning already knew he would be trouble. She didn't need to see him, she could tell with the fact she felt an attack, and the fact her instincts were screaming. She had to get up though, she had to help that stupid girl, and she made a bargain with her. That girl was her only way home!

A loud grunt released from the pink haired soldier. Her fist dug into the dirt ground. Lightning focused all her energy into the arm, trying with all her might to get up. Every muscle was burning, begging her not to move, but she had to.

"We are leaving and collecting the other summoners," The new, deep male voice spoke out. "The other one is awakening."

"And the warrior?" Said man was desperately trying to recollect himself, doing everything he could to stand, having better success than Lightning as he had something to lean against as he stood, using the wall behind him as leverage.

"Leave him. The first plan has failed."

Silver blue eyes looked up. His vision was blurry, the darkness slowly overtaking his vision as sparks of pain flashed through the rattled brain. Even so, he was able to make out the large shape of the Chaos warrior...and a deep red, before both vanished.

'_If you want the girl back...met us at the castle ruins in five hours.' _

The deep voice spoke out, echoing through the area. All Lightning could do was grit her teeth.

They accomplished the goal, the warriors were free right? Then why...did she feel like she lost?!

"I knew this was going to happen, and I still went along with it. Dammit why did I even try!?" Lightning cursed loudly.

Her eyes widened. The drowsy feeling that nearly succumbed her, it was gone. She quickly stood up, only to be brought back down due to the pain in her body. Even so she managed to look up, seeing the Warrior of Light heading in her direction, his right arm cradling his left side.

"You…are you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Lightning snarled. It was too obvious she was NOT okay.

"I…do not know who you are but…"

The words were dead to her. Her brain stopped listening after the first few words. What did he just say? Didn't know her?!

**Chapter 24 END**

***huff huff* It's….its finally….*collapses onto ground***

**HERE LIES STARLIGHTAT**

**DIED FROM TOO MANY BATTLES**

**GIFTED AUTHOR, AMAZING FRIEND, AND LOVING**

**I AIN'T DEAD! YOU ALL BE GRATEFUL MY PARTNER AND I WORKED OUR ASSES OFF TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! XD ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE 10 BATTLES OF SUMMONERS VS. WARRIORS! **

**Oh man….this has to be our longest chapter to date! 51 pages…..damn…This would have been out sooner if I wasn't hit with fatigue and my cyst didn't reaper…..dammit gonna have that for the rest of my friggin life….mumble grumble….**

**Yeah about this being the last chapter….I LIED! XD**

**I have too much planned for the official final chapter of arc 1, Chapter 25! And lets just say you are gonna wanna strap yourselves in as I reveal some big stuff and show off some of the most powerful characters in the story, even more powerful than the warriors and summoners, but don't worry there is justification for this! This will possibly be another 51 pages…..and I can't be the one who forces you guys to read over 100 pages, even I get fatigue from reading that much…and sadly one of my favorite fics has chapters that long….then again it's a mega crossover with more characters THAN THIS!**

**Alright and it is time for the popularity poll! This one is for the Summoners of Cosmos. I shall do this for the end and beginning of every arc no, but adding on another category! So you are allowed to answer up to 5 times so go to my page and tell me who is your favorite summoner out of the Cosmos Summoners!**

**And since the poll randomizes the choices, here is the Numbered Warrior paired with the Summoner**

**Final Fantasy: Warrior of Light – Hikari Himemiya (The Duty Bound Priestess)**

**Final Fantasy II: Firion – Rei Tachibana (The Tsundere Jewel Summoner) **

**Final Fantasy III: Onion Knight – Chantez Castagnier (The Arrogant Nun)**

**Final Fantasy IV: Cecil Harvey - Shirou Ogami (The Emotional (Puppy Crush) Fighter)**

**Final Fantasy V: Bartz Klauser – Hunter Eckhart (The Nice Lancer)**

**Final Fantasy VI: Terra Brandford – Ace Finian (The Flirty Gunner)**

**Final Fantasy VII: Cloud Strife – Kai Lowran (The Snarking Ex-Knight)**

**Final Fantasy VIII: Squall Leonhart – Cid Lanster (The One Eyed Detective)**

**Final Fantasy IX: Zidane Tribal – Kanna Vale (The Lolita Fashion Ninja)**

**Final Fantasy X: Tidus – Valon Alexander (The Rebel Blitzer)**

**Alright there is your cast with a very odd title I came up with last minute to describe their personalities! XD Hopefully. **

**Oh and as I stated at the beginning of the Author's notes, a certain reader, JFai, has done a story with Hikari, Shirou and Rei as the main characters called The Spear that guards the Priestess. It is in my favorites if you are curious, and I suggest reading it I swear its good! This brings up something I would like to offer.**

**IF you would like to use one of my OC's or several in a story, you are allowed to under the conditions!**

**1.) You have to ask me permission first! Unless that character is Strengir, Shadow owns him so you have to ask Koopa!**

**2.) All credit for the OC's, goes to me and my partner Shadow Ninja Koopa, unless it's Strengir! Koopa gains FULL CREDIBILITY ON HIM!**

**3.) Only a total of 5 are permissible….unless I happen to really like you. XD Then we can discuss.**

**And that ends that! **


	27. The Most Dangeous Summoner

**Hikari, Rei and Shirou star in another story! The story is called 'The Spear that guards the Priestess', written by JFai! If interested, go to my favorites or his page and read it!**

**I thank my awesome Co-Writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, for all the help he has given me! DUDE YOU ARE BEYOND AMAZING AND I COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT YOU! PRIASE THIS MAN PEOPLE, PRAISE! THIS! MAN!**

**Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy!**

**Disclaimer: NO MORE! I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!**

**Once again I thank my lovely Beta-Reader for taking the time out of her busy schedule to actually look at an amateur's work! T^T I love you girl!**

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

'_Blahblahblah'-Thinking_

_/Blahblahblah/-Telepathy_

"_**Blahblahblah"-Speaker Phone**_

"**Blahblahblah"-Communicator**

**Chapter XXV: The Most Dangerous Summoner**

The wind whistled through the evergreen trees. The night sky wrapped the country of Oriens in a thick, dark blanket. To those who slept in their beds, it was peaceful. To those animals who crept in the night, it was like everyday. The sound of scraping dirt echoed through the forest. A small clearing was straight ahead. It wasn't surrounded by trees, it was a field all of its own. A field of white flowers, a small cliff to the north, to which flowers gave a divine feeling. In the middle of this field, Cid, Shirou and Rei were walking around in circles, each holding a blade, carving into the ground. A large circle stood where they were drawing, the three humans adding onto the geometric shape. As the three drew the circle, Valon and Kai stood in the center, their weapons in hand as they used the tools as drawing implements. Their minds focused as symbols were added to the circle, runes of control and power were placed carefully while the other members focused fragments of the magic to the circle.

"Alright, add a stick to the center of the field!" Gilgamesh called out, Chantez back on his shoulders. "After that, it's showtime... Oh and don't mess up!"

"What happens then?" Hunter asked nervously, not truly wanting to know what would happen if they messed up.

"Not sure... Magic isn't my strong point but... The Void might just rip open and well sayonara universe."

"Really?" Chantez asked before a cheeky smile appeared on her face. "Don't mess up! The Void would end up eating itself if you guys entered it... Actually... Gil, let me down! We can beat the Void this way!"

"Chantez, no destroying the world!" Hunter yelled at the kid who pouted in response. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You ain't the only one…" Cid flickered his cigarette into the field. Before it hit the white flowers, an azure blue flame enveloped it, burning the cinder to a crisp before it could latch onto the pure white field.

"Alright….Hikari connect with Cosmos!" Rei ordered. Hikari nodded and knelt on the ground, her hands placed together in a prayer. Inside her mind, everything was empty, a black abyss no one could pierce through. A small white light appeared within the darkness.

"Cosmos...did you find them?"

A voice spoke from the small fragment of light. "One of them is missing...a dragoon knight, a friend of Cecil's…."

"How is that possible? Was he... Absorbed?" Hikari's voice took a tinge of doubt and despair as she began to worry. If a friend of Cecil's, one of the strongest men she knew was missing, could that mean the others were slowly vanishing as well.

"No, he's fine. I can feel the power I gave him still flowing inside of him... Where he is however, I do not know."

"C-can we still do this?" A small laugh was the response as five shadows of light began to form in the inky darkness. Their forms shifted as energy revitalized their bodies before the shadows became whole.

"They are ready... Now, it's your turn Hikari." Cosmos' words became harder to hear as drowsiness interfered with them. Hikari could tell that the goddess had used a fair amount of her power to bring the fallen towards the surface and was starting to pay the price.

"Alright, I'm ready." Her eyes opened in the real world as a blue aura ran through the seals on the ground. The stick hummed as a sphere of nothingness opened before the entranced summoners. A wordless hymn began to fill Hikari's mouth as she prayed to the sphere. A hand emerged from the sphere followed quickly by a woman with rose colored hair. As she fell to the ground in a kneeling position she was followed by a black haired woman wearing a tank top, a young lady wearing a kimono, and an man who looked like in his late twenties early thirties. As the five fell to the ground the sphere shrunk before vanishing completely, the stick used broken cleanly in half as the seal returned to the earth.

"Did... Did it work?" A tired Hikari asked. Her words caught the attention of the pink haired woman. The female walked over to the priestess, a somewhat heated glare in her ice blue eyes.

"Where are we?"

Her answer?

"What the hell! She has pink hair!" All eyes turned to Kanna, who still retained her pink hair, but was now crying over a simple fact. She would have to dye it...again…..

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

The Warrior of Light crushed the grass beneath his feet, walking uphill, his body aching all over. His breaths were in shallow pants. Behind him, the pink haired soldier, Lightning, was glaring at his back.

"Do you mind?" The Warrior finally said to the soldier behind him. He was not sure who she was or what he had done to upset her but her glare felt like a storm was about to be unleashed on him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lightning stated as she overtook the man in front of her. To be sent back to another war, another that had nothing to do with her, infuriated Lightning. Her sister was waiting for her and she had to waste more time somewhere else? And with allies she couldn't trust fully? She would have rather been teamed with her soon to be brother in law and her student before she trained him then work with the Warrior again.

"Just who are you?" With that Lightning turned, a scowl on her face as her glare deepened.

"So you don't remember me, you don't remember the sacrifice we made? And you call yourself a warrior." The soldier turned once again and stormed off forcing Light to pick up his pace to follow after the angry woman.

"Before we continue this pointless argument, may I remind you Hikari and possibly the others have been taken?"

"No kidding! She was only kidnapped when you were with her!"

"I know this...and I intend to save her…" His voice was honest and true. His eyes even revealed the determination in them. Lightning blinked. There was something different to him. Unlike the perfect, the emotionless soldier she fought with in the twelfth cycle, this one...had something to him. More...feeling? His eyes weren't dull and blank, they were determined. She only saw him like this when Cosmos was a concern.

"Why do you want to save her?" She had to ask. The ice blue eyes softened a bit, but the glare was still present. "To me, she is my only way home. She promised to help me. I only got her word and compensation as a promise. But why do you want to save her? Is it because she is a summoner? Your only way of being here?"

"She….to me…." What was she to him? A summoner...that should be right but, his heart felt off when he wanted to say just that.

"So you don't even know?" Lightning frowned. She sighed slightly before returning to her walk. A sudden shaking of bushes nearby caused her to grab her saber as Light summoned his weapon. The two were tired and engaging in battle seemed like the worst move.

"Sorry for surprising you." Yuna spoke as she stepped out of the bushes. "It's really good to see you again Warrior." She said with some reservation in her voice before she turned to the female of the pair. "Light were you able to protect Miss Himemiya?"

Before the Warrior could speak, Lightning shook her head. "They are stronger than I remembered. Especially Garland, he was at least a bit stronger back then. How about you?"

"Tidus and Jecht beat me and Valon. I... Wasn't expecting Tidus to act like that... And with Jecht's summoners appearing..." Yuna shook her head sadly, giving Lighting all she needed to know. The Warrior looked between the two women as a frown appeared on his face.

_'Another one? And she also seems to know me. Who are they? Are they friends or agents of Chaos.'_ As Light prepared to speak once again, a voice called out from the distance.

"Hey, I found them!" Vaan called out as he, Tifa and Laguna ran down the hill to meet the others. "I don't believe it but Laguna was right about where to go for once."

"Hey. I get things like this right...Sometimes." Laguna argued with the younger man as Tifa chuckled.

"Yeah sometimes," she spoke with mirth before turning to Light. "How have you been Warrior?"

"Don't bother." Before he could open his mouth, Lightning had spoken with anger in her voice. "He doesn't remember us." This caused several gasps and wide eyes from those of the new entourage.

"Wait, really?" Laguna asked. "So he has Apatosaurus?"

"Amnesia, Laguna" Yuna spoke quietly. "So he doesn't remember... That cycle?" She shivered at the end along with Vaan. The images of what had happened was extremely clear in their memories as if it and only been mere days since it had happened.

"Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember that part... But to forget everything else?" Tifa's heart went out to the Warrior, knowing what it was like to live without memories of certain events. She knew her friends and allies had the same problem but hers... Her memories were still fractured.

"I don't know who you are but seeing as you treat me as a comrade, can I assume you were with Cosmos?" Light asked.

"Yep, we all were. You and Lightning where the leaders... Or Light nominated herself because she didn't approve of your orders that much." The rose haired woman glared at Vaan who ignored the look he was sent. "Wait... If he forgot does that mean he doesn't remember what he and Kain did?"

"Kain?" Light asked as he looked at his assumed allies. There looks changed from worried to untrusting in seconds. As if they were worried about what he would do.

"He doesn't remember that either." Laguna let out a sigh of relief. Although he had mostly forgiven Light for what he and Kain had done. The damage was still there and although they had mostly made up for it, Kain especially in the journalists eyes, they still a long way to go before the trust was complete again.

"Let's discuss this later! The others' they need our help!" Tifa declared as the other warriors nodded, sans the Warrior of Light and Lighting. They knew what they intended to do, save the blonde haired priestess, even if they had different objectives as to why.

_**BOOM!  
><strong>_  
>Several cries of pain and discomfort echoed through the area, enough to earn gasps from Tifa, Laguna and Yuna. Their bodies moved on their own towards the rising smoke.<p>

As the six rushed towards the smoke, the darker it became as their path entered a burnt out forest. Several trees had fallen as ash of white and black mixed together in simple patterns. Left to rot in several of the dead trees were several of the warriors. Spotting someone they knew, Tifa, Yuna, Laguna and Vaan ran to them.

"Terra!" Vaan yelled as he lifted the Esperkin from her place on the ground. She was bruised deeply like the others, though a stray thought entered the future pirate of the skies mind. Why was Terra left when she was the clown's favorite?

"Hey, you ok kid?" Laguna asked as he sat Squall up against a log, Tifa doing the same with Cloud and the others. "Anyone know why they were left? I mean doesn't make sense to me."

"I don't know." Yuna said as she sat Tidus on her lap. _'If only I had access to my white magic...'_ She thought as she poured a small amount of potion on his wounds. "I agree with Laguna, why leave them here?"

"The Stigma…" The pink haired soldier's words came out as slight shock.

"Hikari Himemiya destroyed the Stigma, it's the reason I am able to move with my own will. The others-"

"Your suspicions are confirmed…" A groan caught the group's attention, and everyone to turn to see Cecil in his Dark Knight armor trying to move. "We tried to save the summoners….but we failed...they are so much stronger than-" He couldn't even speak the last of his words before he was clutching his chest.

"So then, everyone is free?!" Tifa exclaimed, her mind in a mixture of happiness at Cloud's freedom, but there was still doubt as the summoners were now gone and in the hands of the enemy.

"For now," Firion coughed as he moved his body upwards slightly before a green glow fell onto him. Looking around he noticed the glow coming from Lightning. "Thank you, miss..."

"Lightning," the soldier frowned as another didn't recognize her. "You were saying for now?"

"Right. If it was Golbez who dropped us here we might have a chance... Unfortunately it was the Emperor who placed us here." Yuna turned slowly at Firion's words. Her eyes narrowing as she remembered what that monster of a man had done to her in the past. "By the way Light can we trust your friends?"

"We can..." Squall groaned as he sat up. "I recognize one of them... He's a pain but we can trust him." Laguna grinned as the young man woke.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Squall!"

_'Yep... A bad dream come to life. But...I guess...it's good to see you anyway old man,' _Squall said nothing but nodded at the man's words. "They are trustworthy, believe me on this."

"That's unusual, you are being nice for once," Cecil joked before he grabbed his chest in pain once again.

"Do you all know where they might be?" Yuna asked, before her gaze adverted to the boy's head on her lap. Slowly, Tidus was coming to. The corners of the summoner's lips went up as she saw the boy open his eyes.

"Yu...na…" His voice cracked. Tidus was still recovering, but it looked like he was coming back.

"Yes." The brunette nodded her head, tears threatening to fall from her face. "It's me Tidus…"

"Good to see you... Yuna." The two smiled at each other as the others looked away from the private moment knowing it would be intruding. As the summoner and Blitzer finished looking into each other's eyes, Tidus laid a hand on his loved ones. "So we wait for the others to get up?" He asked as Firion and Cecil gave him odd looks. "Hey, I was starting to wake up, don't give me those looks."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Firion spoke before he and Cecil shared a knowing look, time for some teasing after this was done.

"We will wait for now as Tidus said. When everyone is awake and mostly healed then we will go find our Summoners." Light ordered getting nods from the members, some more reluctant than others.

Lightning shook her head before she began to heal those she could with Cecil's help. "So... What next?"

"That I don't know. We will need everyone to save the summoners. That's the only reason we are waiting...Even if I don't agree with it myself."

"So you have all gathered here I see…" The voice upon the wind send everyone's minds into turmoil. But there was one emotion in everyone that was shared.

Anger.

The voice was of the golden king, the one who, despite being Chaos' Servant, ruled over the others. He would be the one to turn his venom into sweet words the warriors would be forced to listen to. Emperor Mateus appeared from the shadows, along with all of the Chaos Summoners and Warriors. "And we were waiting so patiently for your arrival…"

"Wasn't in a hurry to see you!" Vaan replied with a fist to the air. The king's eyes narrowed. These people, who were they? It finally clicked. Eyes widening in amazement, he looked onto the warriors from the rift.

"Well now, I am most surprised. How did you all survive in the rift between worlds?"

"You... Why do I feel you were behind this whole mess…" Yuna stated as she lifted Tidus off her lap, her staff appearing in hands. The man smirked darkly as he recalled this female well.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, I believe. My, my, it has been awhile. Now I really am curious on how you survived."

"Then you are a fool." Cloud of Darkness spoke as she floated impatiently. "Someone released them from the Void. Only we and Exdeath can perform such a feat... Unless it was someone outside of us."

"Cosmos must have interfered with this war once again." The warlock decided, his eyes narrowed as he watched the newcomers. "No matter, their false hopes will soon be absorbed to where they belong."

"So Cosmos interferes once more does she? Then if we were back in that world, our win would have been swift." The Emperor mused. "However that is not why we have come. We are willing to make a deal." Holding out his hand, Sakataki gave the man a scroll before he backed away quickly. "Thank you Sakataki. Now our deal is simple, in exchange for the summoners, all of them, we only desire one thing in return."

"And that would be?" Lightning asked as she drew her Blazefire Saber and aimed it towards her foe. A dark grin grew on Nero's face as he raced forward and allowed the gun to be aimed at him instead.

"Well? Aren't you going to shoot?" He taunted to the soldier's displeasure.

"Nero, enough." The werewolf frowned at his warrior's words before he walked slowly back making sure his back was open for attacks. "The deal is simple, we shall give you back the summoners and in return..."

"In return?" Squall asked, his own gunblade drawn. '_Knowing their deals in the past, none of us will like this.'_

"And in return, you grant us Cosmos' crystals." Mateus finished as he handed the contract over to Light. "Simple, is it not?" Light frowned as he read over the contract before passing it to Squall and Lightning.

_'Well this favors us well,'_ Squall snarled as he read the contract carefully, looking for any loopholes he could see. The contract appeared to be ironclad with no room for betrayal on either side, but this was the Chaos side they were dealing with.

"What you have in your hands is an Unbreakable Contract, a rather interesting relic in this world that binds the words of those that sign it. Truly, this world has so many interesting things...So as for our deal…" His eyes traveled to Golbez. The warlock released a sigh before waving his hand. A circle of dark flames appeared in front of the warriors. Several stepped or rolled away in response. Slowly, the flames died as quickly as they came. Even so they still existed, but enough to reveal what was inside the circle. The several eyes of the warriors widen.

"To make this fairer to you, the Summoner's are yours." One by one, the Summoners were levitated over to where their partners were waiting. As they touched the ground safety, the healed members ran over and assessed the damage on them. Most of the members were fine, as if they were healed beforehand by the opposition. "So our deal?" The Emperor held out his hand, awaiting the contract once more to signify a completed deal. Rereading the deal one last time, Light held out the contract to the Emperor. The warrior took the contract in hand. In mere seconds he tossed it into the air, several bullets ripped the contract to shreds.

"What do you take us for?" Lightning asked as she raised the barrel of her gun towards Mateus. "Did you actually think we would fall for this?"

"The way I see it Light," Laguna spoke as he stood on Cid before kicking him onto his side. "Is that munchkins are really useful in these situations." As Cid landed on his side, his form changed from that of the dark skimmed pilot to a purple Squall lookalike. One by one, the summoner's forms changed becoming that or either of their partner's manikin forms.

"Manikins," Cloud of Darkness spoke as her serpents hissed at Sakataki. "We were told that contract would not fail."

"Hey, don't look at me! His Majesty gave it to me to sign. I only wrote part of it but never mentioned anything like Manikins. T-that was all his Majesty's if he wrote that." Sakataki pleaded, gaining a smirk from the Emperor. The man knew the contract was compromised; someone had messed with it but no matter. It was of little consequence as plan B was about to begin.

"So you desire to save your chosen instead of taking the easy road. How predictable." The Emperor stated. "Exdeath, send the message along to Kefka. Tell him 'showtime'." The warlock nodded before he teleported away. "Now, I offer you another deal. The crystals once more and in return..." Clicking his fingers, a black and red void appeared overhead courtesy of the abomination from the rift. "You may have your summoners safe and sound." The rift rippled several times before the bodies of the chosen Summoners appeared. Instantly, Tidus and Zidane ran towards them, only for them to slam against a massive dome surrounding them.

"Try as you may, this dome protects the summoners from you, but also blocks out all sound." The Emperor declared. Unknown to the Warriors, whose eyes were all focused on the one warrior, several specific warriors, along with several summoners were glaring at the pompous ass in gold, those names being Jecht, Beriah, Nero, the twins and Sylphiel. Evil they maybe, even they wouldn't condone this kind of act, but as it stood they didn't have the strength to match the warrior's. Only Jecht did, and he was worried. One wrong move would spell the end. He had to be patient, reluctantly, like Golbez. Both silently prayed that the summoners would be saved.

"Mateus! What are you doing?!" The Warrior's voice echoed through the region.

"A little...convincing...Kefka…" As if speaking the word to a command, electricity began circling the summoners. The blue lightning bolts traveled around the summoners before converging on them. The bodies began moving. They couldn't hear it, but they were screaming. What the warriors saw were bodies moving around in pain.

Valon clenching his fists on the ground. Kanna trying not to scream, but her mouth released what couldn't be heard. Cid coughed into his nearby hand, his body obviously in antagonizing pain for his age. Kai and Ace were side by side, trying so hard not to scream and endure it, not to give the damn Emperor the pleasure he wanted. Hunter, Shirou and Rei were roughing it out, though screams still left them, no matter how much they tried to endure the pain. Chantez, poor, poor Chantez was left in tears, her mouth forming the words stop and hurt over and over again. Hikari, she didn't do anything, her body was simply too tired to move.

The Warrior's eyes widened. Hikari's eyes….they were nearly dead. To him, the world stopped. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, thumping a mile a minute, like a bird attacking its own cage. Seeing those eyes, it sent chills down his spine. If he had hair all over him he would look like a porcupine. Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes dilated.

That's right…..he felt this way before….

Images of the mad creature, the final attack, wracked through his mind. But it was replaced by another, the shape of that priestess, her eyes dull, and her body not moving.

This feeling, all the warriors felt it alongside rage, sadness, guilt, grief.

Fear.

"STOOOOOP!" The Warrior of Light found his voice. The once solid, confident voice broke, revealing a helpless child underneath. His eyes, not matter how bored, dull, or uninterested they looked; they failed to hide the fear that laced through his voice. "Give….give us five minutes….and we will comply…."

Lips curled on the Emperor of Palamecia. With a snap of graceful fingers, the electricity stopped, granting relief to the injured summoners. Kanna gritted her teeth, crawled her way to Chantez, shaking the girl who was in tears, trying to console her.

Light turned away as he brought his team over to him as they huddled together, thankfully for them all healed. Bartz frowned as he looked over the group and noticed that several of the Chaos members were gathered and appeared to be arguing slightly. "Well, some of them don't seem happy." He commented as Onion frowned.

"Maybe they aren't happy that they couldn't join in?" He mused before shaking his head. "We have to make that deal. I'm sorry but... Chantez won't survive another jolt like that."

"Onion's right." Terra agreed, tears falling down her face. "I think they can last a little longer but... Chantez and Hikari..."

"Then we have no choice." Firion sighed. "The Crystals are his... I'll deliver them..."

"Actually," Laguna smiled as a plan occurred to him. "How about we trap him in his own trap?"

"What?"

"Hehe, just leave it to me." The man smiled as began to tell the others what to do. As the explanation finished, Light nodded before he held out his hand, save for the other five following. As the crystals appeared, Vaan stared into Terra's trying to figure out what they meant.

_'Is this Cosmos' power?'_

"So, are we ready?" As the group nodded, Tifa and Light stood forward ready to address their opponents.

"Hey, we have come to our decision." She called out, causing the Chaos members to stop their conversations. Mateus smirked as he walked over to them followed by Sakataki.

"So your choice?"

"We've decided," The warrior sighed as the silver haired leader held out the crystals, the fragments of Cosmos' power floating around the Warrior.

"They are yours...Just let them go first." Tifa may have stood her ground, but she was still begging for the summoner's release.

"I'm glad you see things our way." Sakataki grinned as he looked at the bartender's breasts before turning his vision to the power in the crystals. _'That power... Imagine what could be done with that.'_ "Alright hand them over!"

"The summoners first! We know you won't play fair so place them on the ground first. Gently!" Vaan argued. As a sigh escaped from Mateus, he clicked his fingers once more calling off the dome. From there the ten fell to the ground where at last moment floated silently before dropping gently. Each member from Cosmos' side ran over and helped pick up the Summoners before rushing back. A snake like smile spread across the ruler's face as he held his hand out.

"And our end of the bargain?" The Warrior of Light sighed. It was now or never. The crystals levitated at a wave of the warrior's hand. Slowly, each of the symbols of the surviving warriors of the thirteenth cycle gathered towards the radiant chosen of Cosmos. Silver blue eyes kept their gaze on the emperor. The crystals began floating towards the smug like man.

Several of the warriors couldn't believe it; they were really going to do this? Yes the summoner's lives were important, but giving up the crystals meant ensuring the God of Discord's awakening. The crystals rotated slowly as the Emperor reached for the newest one. His fingers touched the pink edges of Firion's, feeling the willpower of the rebel inside. Knowing that it was indeed the real thing, the man grasped the object in his hands before nodding to his allies to take the others.

One by one, the warriors of Chaos approached their respective opponent's crystal, their hands at the ready to take and corrupt what their foe believed in. As Kuja reached for Zidane's golden crystal he stopped as the object began to turn faster. As he attempted to grab it, the crystal moved backwards to his annoyance and the arriving Kefka's amusement.

"Aww, what's the matter Kujie-coo? The whittle cwstal won't wet you take it?" The clown guffawed in his rival's face as he too went to grab his crystal. As the man touched it, the embodiment of Terra's power shot forward and slammed into his gut. "So the doll wants to play huh?" Kefka sneered as he reached for the crystal again.

Little by little, the crystals moved away from their opponent apart from the one within Mateus' grasp. As they moved, they entered a circle formation and spun faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur. Sephiroth frowned before he struck the objects with Masamune, hoping to break whatever spell was on them. As his blade sliced down, a holy field surrounded the crystals causing Masamune to be repelled. As one, the crystals shot forward in different direction soaring through the air leaving nothing but a trail of light on where they were headed.

Frowns covered the warrior's faces as they glared at their foes. Jecht had to, however, hide his grin behind his gauntlet knowing the Emperor; the man who had tricked them all had just been tricked himself. The irony was far too great causing the champion to bite his cheek to prevent his laughter. As the One winged Angel and Warlord of the Void stepped forward to punish their impudent foes, Firion collapsed on the ground.

"That...Was a bit too much." He groaned before he forced himself back up. His magic reserves had fallen considerably with that one trick. Sending the crystals elsewhere was far too much for him to handle due to the power sealed in them and yet he was unable to save his own. As he steadied himself, he knew along with his friends they had no way of fighting the opponents before them.

At that instant, the Warrior of Light summoned his sword. "SHINE!" A brilliant light released from the blade, blinding the enemies across from them. "Now everyone!" The warriors took the cue and began running, the summoner's on their backs. The light was strong, blinding the opposing team but it failed to stop the sound of voices.

"After them! Do not let them escape!" The Emperor called out as the summoners blinked several times to regain their vision, apart from Sakataki who immediately ran into a tree. As their vision returned, Kuja, Kefka and Cloud of Darkness immediately took to the air and began to hunt down their missing opponents. The others apart from two began to teleport or ran in different directions to where they believed their opponents went. "So they decided to play this the hard way. Ultimecia, take the crystal back to our residence. I will not have us losing it." The witch smirked lightly as she took the crystal.

"Unlike you to give chase." Ultimecia stated before teleporting away, not seeing the dark grin on her allies face.

"Give chase? No, a trap would be the better choice of action for now." The man said to no one before he too teleported away.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Come on Firion hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Zidane!" The weakened rebel yelled back at the thief. The group had so far begun to make good progress through the forest, avoiding the wildlife and the opposing force as they went. Their bodies were screaming in pain yet they could not stop. They had to escape for there was no other way to get around their problems.

'Which way do we go?' Light thought as his team turned to the right. He stopped for a second to adjust Hikari before continuing the escape. 'Akikaze is the best spot for now... But can we even make it? No. I can't second guess myself, my allies need me to make sure we get back safe.' "Pick up the pace!" The warrior ordered as his speed increased slightly. "We need to get back now!"

"Akikaze is the best place!" The familiar sound of a feminine voice caused the warrior to turn and see the familiar lolita fashion loving ninja, awake and running.

"WHOA KANNA!?" Zidane yelled out, obviously confused and baffled at how she was moving.

"Cid had a feeling this would happen and asked me to try and use the least amount of energy. Hikari is going to wake up soon due to the Stigma's side effects. She will be healed but only have enough energy to teleport us to Akikaze. Once we are there we will be safe!" The girl explained as she looked behind her, trying to see if any of the Chaos members were following them.

"So we have sort of six of us that can fight?" Laguna asked as he turned and tossed a **[Sticky Bomb]** behind them, setting no time limit but to go off as something stood on it. He smiled lightly before frowning and rejoining the others. "So if we do encounter one of them, you guys are going to escape right?"

"I think that's the idea Laguna." Tifa frowned as she leapt over a large rock in the way. "I think we can handle it, though Kanna should escape as well." Kanna frowned before Tifa held up her hand to stop the incoming argument. "No offence Kanna but we can't really risk you. You know more about Cid's plan then we do."

"Alright, I won't fight. Cid's plan isn't that technical anyway. Oh by the way. Clicky!" Clicking her fingers with a dark smirk on her face, the sound of groans, screams and complaints from behind them filled the air. "Pitfall traps, lace covered in lightning and quicksand. Courtesy of Chantez and Kanna, traps to weaken you by." And with a simple bow several members clapped at the simplicity and ingenuity of it.

However, Zidane only groaned in pain. "For once I feel for them…."

"Hey you set off the traps yourself! The plan was to have Kuja be the bait. You just have bad luck," Kanna defended herself as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Bad luck indeed…." A puppet came out at the sound of a voice, the Cosmos Warriors barely avoiding the scythe of the red hooded puppet. "I apologize for the sneak attack. My orders however are your end." Strengir spoke as he emerged from the growing darkness.

"Wait... Hold it!" Bartz shouted. "I might have been mostly knocked out but Hunter beat you! He burned right through your body... At least I think he did?"

"Hunter won?" Kanna asked slightly surprised before messing up his hair. "He's better then he thinks he is."

"You are correct, Hunter Eckhart defeated me, but there is a lot that he does not know." The man recalled Sorrow back to him before he began to leave. "They are all yours, Emperor Mateus. Beriah requires my assistance." As he left, said ruler teleported in front of the group.

"Such a good pawn, emotionless but useful. If only his connection to that girl could be removed." Mateus spoke. "But enough about the pawn, the crystals. Where did you send them?"

"Who knows!?" Firion answered. "I sent them away so that none of you could get even one!" At his words Mateus brought out a familiar pink crystal, one that made Firion's eyes widen.

"You were saying?"

"Dammit…." Firion hissed as he drew his sword, ready to attack.

"So now you intend to stand your ground. The priestess may have destroyed the Stigma...but the spells are still inside all but one…" His majesty's eyes fell onto the Warrior of Light, who only met his gaze with a glare. The Warrior summoned his sword.

"Ugh…" Silver blue eyes widened as he looked down. The girl was finally waking up! Hikari groaned, Light slightly as her eyes opened. Her first sight was of the Warrior's face.

"L...ight…."

"Hikari, I apologize to wake you but we need you to get us out of here." The girl nodded groggily as she began to focus her power. The opposing warrior just smirked as he slammed his staff on the ground. A rumbling was heard as the ground shook slightly, before large swords fell from the sky. One by one they slammed into the ground causing the Cosmos warriors to jump with each blade. As the final sword fell, a man held onto the hilt as he boxed the warriors in. The man looked down before he jumped to the ground.

"L...ight, I'm sorry... The spell...Won't work." With that the young priestess fell back into the world of dreams. Light's mind began running a mile a minute. This man's technique must have broken Hikari's concentration. The group was already weakened and against this new person, they did not stand a chance.

"Who...who are you?" The Warrior of Light spoke.

"My name... I'm called Aias." Several members took a step back remembering Cassandra mentioning a Lord Aias. Could this be the same man the insane woman had talked about?

"Aias, show them the power of the strongest Summoner." Aias frowned at the ruler's words. In his hands were two broadswords of a basic design appeared in his hands. With a surprising burst of speed, the man tossed his swords towards his opponents. As the swords struck the ground, the twin blades exploded into wind causing dirt and debris to fly into a makeshift smokescreen. Light immediately threw one arm in front of his face to prevent himself to become completely blinded.

"Do you think that will help?" Aias' voice spoke from around the dust. "I would apologize for not fighting fairly but... I am not amused by any of you." Several yelps were heard from around Light, causing the man to summon his own sword. With his many years of experience, the warrior blocked another blade that came from the side. "Placing those who should not be here into confrontations like this. That is the most cruel thing any human can do." A slash to the back of the leg nearly caused the warrior to drop Hikari. "Even now you are placing the child into the most dangerous place she can be. How much of a fool are you?" All around Light, more blades sliced into his body forcing the man to the ground, the priestess he was protecting falling beside him.

"What….are you referring too?" The warrior hissed at the pain in his wounds. They weren't that deep of cuts, but there were so many, and they continued growing. The Warrior could barely protect himself and Hikari while wielding his sword. Firion tried to attack but a sword slashed through his arm, creating a deep gashed that caused the rogue to howl in pain.

"Firion!" Cloud cried out as he hacked away at the blades, trying to either destroy or kick them over, but they were stuck in the ground. Why, why was this man so focused on the leader? The others had tried, punching, kicking, magic, but nothing would cause them to break. Were they too weak to do so?

"So you do not know just what danger you have placed them in? The train, Cassandra and Nero, Thunderbird, Beriah and Strengir, the first battle you placed them through and perhaps more I don't know. If I am correct, the entire time you have been here you have caused problems for your Summoners. You call yourselves warriors of Cosmos yet you harm more than you protect." Light forced himself back but he was knocked back over by the mysterious man.

"That's not true! And how do you know so much?!" Rising up again, Light made sure Hikari was behind him before he leaped at the man, his sword meeting a basic wakizashi. _'Another sword? How many does this man have?'_

"Why should I tell you anything? We both know you will keep placing those you have sworn to protect into danger." Focusing his skills, Aias' blade cut a small fragment off of the sword of light. Doing so however caused the wakizashi to crack showing that the sword was not of great quality. As the Chaos summoner jumped back, the man tossed the sword away as a claymore took its place. Not seen to any but the Emperor, the broken Wakizashi shattered and returned to nothingness showing it was nothing but solidified mana.

_'Such an impressive technique... Yet it does have it's flaws. Those swords aren't perfect or perhaps ones he makes on the fly aren't perfect. Just means I will have to watch this one more carefully than before.'_ The clashing of blades continued. The Warrior of Light set Hikari's unconscious body by one of the blades and summoned his shield. Digging his sword into the ground, the young man sent a wave of light **[Shining Wave]** towards Aias. Aias remained unfettered. In mere seconds, another claymore was in his hands. With amazing strength, and with just one hand, the blade collided with the attack, shattering it like glass.

The Warrior was speechless. This man...completely disintegrated his attack, with a single sword swing.

"No….Impossible…." The Warrior's energy was depleting, the others were still trying to destroy the blades, the Chaos Warriors were closing in on them. No, he couldn't lose hope. He had to keep fighting!

_Woosh!_

A gentle breeze blew past the Warrior. He felt a presence. The silver blue eyes of the man looked up.

Standing there, tall and proud, was Cheveyo.

A smile was on the tanned man's face, his black hair swept back like always. "This old man heard a battle and look who he finds. His apprentice knocked out, friends surrounded by materialized blades, rather big ones at that, and you looking like you fought an army."

"Cheveyo? How did you get here so fast?" Light asked.

"That friend of yours and Haruka's returned home and said something about trouble. So, I decided to have a closer look, along with a friend. And don't worry about them sneaking past, That Gilgamesh will protect Akikaze. So for now," The man placed his left hand forward along with up his left leg while the right side was bent. "Let this old man take over."

Aias narrowed his eyes. "You…" His tone was threatening, yet his body seemed tense, like he was on guard. Cheveyo only smiled in response. The Emperor, however, was curious and walked up in front of Aias.

"And who might you be?"

"Ah, you must be the Emperor. Greetings from the Priest of the Wind Crystal." Immediately the Emperor's eyes widened. Even he began to grow on edge.

"A saint…" His voice became a low growl. The Warrior could not believe it. Just by mentioning his position, this one man was making the two who practically dominated them the entire fight tense up.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my apprentice and her friends. Truly you gave them a beating. I will have to thank you for that…" Cheveyo narrowed his green eyes. A large thunderclap echoed through the area, the wind dying around them. This man, his presence seemed to make time stop.

"That...won't be necessary…." The Emperor hissed. He felt this man's power, and he knew this would be a tough fight.

"Emperor, retreat. As it stands, you cannot hope to defeat him."

"Why should I? We have an extra power-"

"If you are talking about abusing the world's leylines...I disconnected and destroyed the magic system you used."

Mateus stiffened at the words his ally spoke, "You what?" The ruler froze, the leylines were not only granting them extra power but was also a stabilizer for the more destructive members, if it was disconnected then there was a serious problem that had been created. "Aias, destroy this man. Do not let him live." With that, The Emperor began to plan a retreat knowing that would be the best course of action to still keep the advantage.

"Hurricane Cheveyo... The man who is said to be as gentle as a spring breeze but more powerful than a force five storm." Aias spun his duel claymores as he circled around the man, each blade missing the other by pure skill. With one final spin, the blades were tossed towards the saint. With a simple raise of his palm, Cheveyo halted the blades flight as they then shattered into pieces. Walking forward, the man began to create a small barrier of wind around him preventing Aias' next blades from piercing his body.

"Amazing…" The warrior was baffled. With just simple hand gestures, this one man was easily dispatching the Warrior of Chaos. The Emperor Grit his teeth, readying a gylph to shoot out from under the saint's feet. Cheveyo smiled kindly, almost looking like he pitied the Emperor.

"What are you smiling at?"

"OHOOOOOOAAAAAASMMMMMAAAAASH!"

_BOOM!_

Dust and ground kicked up everywhere, blinding everyone's sights for a good moment before a sigh came from the cloud.

"Dammit I missed."

Silver blue eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. Cheveyo chuckled as he dusted off his shoulder.

"Came just in time."

A few coughs came from the direction as the figure came out, a young woman with a bob haircut, one part of her hair on the left being longer than the rest. Besides light tan skin and the red and black hair, the woman looked to be in her teens, possibly the same age as Shirou and Rei. A white shirt with black sleeves underneath a checkered pattern thin, unbuttoned jacket covered her top half, a pair of red, fingerless gloves, a cross similar to Hikari's hanging around her neck. Blue jeans torn and worn at the legs and white tennis shoes showed that the female liked to wear casual clothing.

However, what shocked him wasn't the girl's attire, or the fact she was behind a crater, a crater where the Emperor once was, and it didn't matter that Aias halted his attack.

What surprised the Warrior of Light was the deep green eyes and face of the woman. Makoto Kurusugawa. The redhead began rotating her neck, her right hand behind it to massage the muscle around it.

"So rescue mission failed?"

"Yeeeeep…." Kanna answered with a staccato like response. "We got caught...and tortured, and basically getting our asses kicked."

"See, this why you should have sent me along. Another advantage in the long run." Makoto joked playfully before she bent backwards to avoid The Emperor's projectiles. "Come on, I can't bend that far back!"

"Impudent girl." Mateus snarled at the other end of the field, his mind beginning to bend at the amount of anger and loathing for the fools ruining his plan. "You will not last long here, I will make sure of that." Creating a flare spell, the leader threw the ball of flames towards the newcomer who just knocked it away with her bare hands. "What?"

"That all you got? Hey Cheveyo, take care of the red guy, I'll take care of Bowie here." Without waiting for a response, the girl ran forward, the intent to knock this guy out for hurting her friend prevalent in her eyes. Her opponent created another glyph on the ground as he began to focus his magic.

_'One spell, just one Starfall and this will all end.'_ The cost was going to be massive to his reserves but well worth it to take out this brat and the rest of them. His body began to float as his staff hummed in unison with his power. More globs formed on the ground to prevent Makoto from getting close who merely smirked in response.

"That's all? Really? That's just dumb." Slamming her hand down in one of the glyphs, the girl supported herself before launching, feet first at the Emperor. Mateus watched in shock as his spell did nothing to his foe, she even mocked him by touching it and yet it did nothing!? The man froze as her feet closed in on him before he was knocked clean across the battlefield and into the depths of the forest. "Too easy! Well maybe a little too easy."

The blonde Chaos warrior could only gawk in surprise. This woman, who was she?! She was disabling all his attacks. Not even the warriors themselves could do such a feat!

Wait, the warriors?!

"Where are the others? Aias!"

"Do you honestly expect me to babysit them all at the same time!?" The man argued, focusing his attention to try and pierce through the wind veil, but he should have known better. The swords would shatter and Aias would have to materialize more to have a weapon in hand. Cheveyo smirked, steadying himself in a martial arts position. Within seconds, he was in front of Aias. The tanned man snarled, barely able to dodge a palm thrust. That palm thrust, even from a distance, was able to leave a marking in several trees.

Jumping backwards, Aias called upon another blade, a basic sabre this time. Keeping his distance, small pluses of mana began to flow through the sword. Figuring out what his opponent was doing, Cheveyo dashed forward twin palms slamming against Aias' chest, throwing the man backwards. As the warrior flew, a claymore formed before being stabbed in the ground. The blade snapped into fragments due to the pressure yet it stopped the tanned man's flight. As the man ran towards the saint, more mana was sent into the blade causing it to mutate. Instead of a simple sword, the blade took a corkscrew form allowing the wind to fly by the blade harmlessly. With not even a second thought, the blade struck the gut of Cheveyo causing the man cough up blood.

"Cheveyo!" Makoto yelled before the Emperor's staff tripped her over. A dark look appeared in his eyes as a ball of flame grew in size in his hands.

"It is time to end this for good." As the man prepared to throw the flames, a gust of wind blew past extinguishing the fire. Cheveyo simply smiled regardless of the blade in his gut as he held out his hand.

"Something a simple breeze can kill? Your powers are weakening your Majesty!" At his voice he sent a tornado of wind at the blades surrounding the Cosmos Heroes and summoners, the blades shattering on impact due to the force.

"Aias…" The Emperor hissed.

"I don't…" Aias stopped his thought process. If Cheveyo of the Wind was around, why didn't he come earlier? Then it clicked. "So it was you…." The steel gray eyes glared at the Indian in front of him.

"Perhaps. But your downfall came to the face you had too many magic users as Warriors." Cheveyo smirked as Makoto charged at the Emperor, the man barely able to dodge her ferocity of attacks.

The Emperor unable to dodge all of Makoto's punches began hiss in pain as the combo took its toll. With a final uppercut, the man was launched into the air before falling straight down into the land of dreams. Seeing that her work was done, Makoto rushed over to help her allies including stealing Hikari from Light.

As Aias looked away from the fight to look upon Mateus, a palm struck his stomach knocking the man away. As he stood back up, Cheveyo removed the blade from his gut, no hiss or grunt of pain being heard. "I feel this battle is over." The saint spoke as wind surrounded his fallen comrades and himself. As it picked up, the breeze turned into a small storm allowing nothing to be seen. Aias stared straight ahead, the gale force winds not even bothering the warrior. Within seconds the storm vanished leaving only scars in the grass to show that the storm had existed.

"... And as the storm sliced through the world, it eventually dies out, its legend great and leaving winds of change in its path." The swordsman turned away from the destroyed field, unable to look deeply at the damage. "I'll let Sakataki take his highness later. For now..." The man walked away heading back into the forest, his eyes looking down at growing grass below. "We wait and plan till the next we meet."

"Especially for the young Himemiya."

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

It was dark.

Nothing but a pitch black void.

Hikari Himemiya was hovering in this void. It was not cold, nor warm. There was no sound. Only her and the darkness.

Her eyes were closed, her face at peace.

DELETION AT 95%

Not yet. But almost…

DELETION AT 97%

Soon...this horrible, wretched feeling will be gone. I won't be a burden any longer….

DELETION AT 99%

I…

DELETION 100%

COMPLETE

Hikari Himemiya opened her red violet eyes. The first sight since her awakening was the sky blue book she called when in need of a weapon. Her precious grimoire, her only true friend.

DELETION COMPLETE

FRAGMENTING: HESITANCE

Blonde hair trailed all over her body as she raised herself from her bed.

"Thank you," she spoke to the grimoire before hugging the book for helping her. No longer would she be bound by hesitation, no she could be a bigger help in the secret war. "Thank you so much."

The book simply opened slightly as it flipped through its pages before landing on a near blank page containing two words. _**'You're welcome'**_ was written in a fancy print before the book closed and fell back silent as it dropped into Hikari's lap.

Placing her friend on one of her elephants that took up the majority of the room at the moment, Hikari moved to her closet before closing it. After a couple of seconds she reopened it, dressed in her usual clothes as an elephant fell on her head. Hugging the frayed and battered elephant, she began to leave the room after placing the doll on her bed.

Turning the knob to her door she opened it. At the same time a door across from her opened as well. The girl's eyes widened, it was the warrior she summoned almost a month ago. Silver blue eyes blinked several times before nodding his head.

"Good morning."

"Ah…uhm yes…Good morning…" The girl repeated, bowing as he did so. Raising herself the girl smiled. "It's rather early, do you want to sleep a bit more?"

"No, I need some time to think. Do you mind as I watch you train? That's why you are up correct?"

"Ah yes…"

"Very well, after you." As the two left to head into the garden, they didn't notice another door open behind them.

-Shrine Garden-

Star Ocean's string snapped forward as several arrows of wind collided with old cans tossed into the air by the Warrior. As they fell, Hikari ran forward, her weapon changing to its blade form as a gust of wind began to gather. With a strong slash, a blade of air struck the cans as Hikari was thrown backwards. One by one, the cans split open as they fell, no imperfections in the cut. The priestess smiled as her experiment was coming together before the last can fell on her head.

"Ow..." She complained as she reached for the can.

_BANG_

The can was shot forward, smacking into a tree before rolling onto the ground, a bullet hole right through the center. "Not bad. Needs more work though." Turning around, Hikari spotted the rose haired soldier returning her gunblade to its sheath slowly approaching the duo.

"Miss Lightning…" Oh boy, this wasn't good. Immediately there was tension in the air. Both of the Warrior's blue eyes stared at each other. Hikari shivered as she looked from man or woman. Neither one avoided their gazes. "Uhm...why are you up so early...Miss Lightning…"

"I went on patrol."

"W-well there really isn't a reason too….Sonaruo's barrier is covering the village…"

"I don't trust gods…" Was her response as she walked away. However that was something Hikari wished for. Dropping to her knees tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. "Not again…"

_It was like when Light got here...and now I have ANOTHER Light who is anti-social….how can I keep a conversation with her and make her stay here more pleasant…_

Hikari felt like crying, until she saw a hand. Looking up, it was the warrior. A pink blush tinted her face as she took it. The man used the strength of his right arm to easily lift the girl from the ground.

"Uhm...thank you…." Her eyes averted the warrior's gaze, looking around herself instead of the man standing before her.

"Hikari." The girl flinched and looked up. All feeling of anxiety vanished. The warrior's face, she never knew it could look so serene, so peaceful. There was tension, but he seemed to have made up his mind on something. "I...am truly sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" The girl asked as her wet eyes slowly dried.

"For what I have done to you earlier this month. I believe I acted similar to that..." He said as he pointed to the distant Lightning. "I apologize for having an attitude similar to hers...But I suppose I may have been worse."

"Don't apologize. You two have every reason to be annoyed at us. We summoned you without permission, especially with Miss Lightning. She told us a little about what happened or... Miss Yuna and Miss Tifa did actually. It... Sounded terrifying... To be lost in the darkness for so long, with no one to talk to... I understand why they would be upset with us..."

Light frowned as he took in his summoner's words. He agreed with what she was saying, knowing what it was like to be trapped in darkness. He could understand the anger but to do what he did and hold it against someone not responsible... He would be having words with that soldier later. Hikari gazed into the Warrior's eyes. There was something to them, they seemed...distant. Was he thinking about something?

"Uhm...Light.." His attention returned to her. The girl shook her head. "No I mean Warrior...I should also apologize...for my hesitance and my weakness…" Her voice deepened at the words.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Rei was sipping a cup of tea as she sat at a rather large dinner table. Her eyes soften, narrowing at the glass. There was a slight crack in it. Through her eyes there was a reflection in the dark liquid, but it wasn't hers, it was the visage of an older man, a small gray beard on his face, gray hair swept back and a gentle, kind face.

"Joseph…" She whispered the name in silence. Her vision grew hazy, causing a small gasp from the black haired woman. Taking a finger to her eyes she rubbed them. Was there something in them? No...but then she felt liquid on her cheeks. She was crying.

"Morning Rei." Firion spoke as he walked towards the girl, a cup of tea in his hands. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he noticed the tears.

"It... It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. What's wrong? You can tell me you know." The silver haired man knew something was wrong. His summoner was a proud young woman so why would she cry? Maybe in private she might, but not with others staying in the house.

"For the last time it's nothing."

"If you don't tell me, I will ask Shirou to find out." Firion stated. Rei blushed slightly as she frowned. Knowing he had found a way to get her to open up, the man began to walk towards the door a frown on his face. It was wrong and he knew that to play around like this but he wanted to help her anyway he could.

"Alright... Just don't tell that moron." As Firion took a seat in front of her, she sighed. "I was remembering an... Old friend of mine. Joseph... He was a good man... I knew him before this whole mess started, when I was just a child... And then he died."

"Rei..." Firion stood from the table before placing a hand on her shoulder. There was more, he realized but at the moment he was not going to push. She would tell him in her own time. And when she did, he would be there for her as a friend to support her.

"Firion…."

"Yeah?"

"Can...you...stay here...for a bit…" Firion's eyes widened.

"Don't get the wrong idea...I'm worried...about what would happen to the others if they found me like this...I might end up killing them and denying responsibility…." The blush on her face was enough to make the silverette snicker in response. Rei glared but the effect was all lost to him, someone who had been with her for a while.

"Understood…" Finally calming down from his giggle fest, the male smiled at the blue eyed beauty. "I'll sit with you…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"Bored!" Chantez sighed as she laid in a field of flowers. The sun woke her up to her annoyance and so she tried to find someplace to hide from it. The only places she could find was a flower field. Even though she loved flowers she was still bored. Gil was still asleep so she couldn't bug her older friend and Haruka wouldn't allow pranks any more.

_'Stupid Haruka... Not my fault she walked into the water bombs.'_ She sighed once again before rolling onto her side. As she continued rolling thought the petals, her hand touched a boot. As she looked up, she smiled as Onion Knight looked amused by her antics. "Morning Onion!"

"Morning," the little knight responded as he sat next to her. "How are you this morning?"

"Bored!" The little nun responded. "Why can't we go home? The flowers are nicer there..."

"Lady Theodora wants you here for now. I know you want to go back to the church but maybe you could get along with the others while we wait for another message from her."

"..." Chantez didn't reply. Her attention drifted to the sky above her. She wanted to go home, she missed the church, but she wasn't allowed to. Why wasn't she allowed to go home? "I want to go home…."

Those words struck a chord in Onion's heart. He could understand how the child felt. He knew the feeling so well he could easily draw it.

"Chantez...don't worry...we'll go back soon. I know we will…" He spoke empty words. He didn't believe she would get to go home. Even if she lived so close, compared to him who lived worlds away. Even so, he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. How could he?

A knight who has been denied the one thing promised.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Punch. Kick. Kick, Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick.

A roundhouse kick shattered a training pole that was covered in thick rope and a tree trunk. Wood splinters and dust flew through the air, some carried on the oncoming wind, wiping some sweat the boy had on his face. Despite it being rather cold and him not wearing a shirt, his body felt like it was burning up. His mind wasn't focused though. The silver haired lycan kept reappearing his mind. His right hand traveled through his hair, gripping at the strands.

Shirou Ogami didn't understand. That thing was a lycan? Then, did that make him and Nero-

"You did it again…" Midnight blue eyes gazed as the man gasped. Cecil was behind him, a white, fluffy towel in his hands. The paladin/dark knight smiled as he held out the object for Shirou to take.

"Uh...thanks…"

"You know, at the way you are going you may need some more training posts." Cecil said as he inspected the damage down to it. It was brutal yet was still controlled. Unlike the blows that he had made on that hill, these could incapacitate and not slaughter any that got struck by it.

"That I know." Shirou spoke, his voice slightly muffled as he cleaned himself with the towel. "But I doubt you came here just to talk about training equipment."

"You would be right on that." Cecil spoke as he moved the broken post away, parts of it falling onto the ground. "I wanted to talk to you about that battle."

"What's there to talk about? I lost badly. Yeah I might of been able to beat your brother if it kept going but..."

"Nero happened. I know what it feels like to fight someone and have it interrupted. Right when it was a win or a loss moment." Cecil looked down as he tried to find the right words to say. "I have to say though; I was impressed when you broke through Golbez's armor. It really shows you have grown."

"Heh, I guess I have." The punk smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"In physical strength definitely, magic needs some more training perhaps I should get Rei to help with that." The older man teased causing a growl from the younger. "I know you will hate me to say this but, Nero did destroy you not to mention my brother did dominate most of the fight."

"Yeah... I understand." The youth looked down before looking back up, his eyes becoming startled. "Wait, I haven't hit a wall or something like that right?"

"No, no nothing like that. But against Nero you didn't use magic."

"I want a fair fight against that bastard... I felt that magic, I dunno it felt a bit cheap. I know it's useful but I want a fair battle with fists."

"And if you don't get that? Nero won't hesitate using his Gunblade or his shadow magic." Cecil pointed out. Shirou frowned slightly before a smirk appeared on his face. Stone and dirt rose from the ground and covered his fist. When the form was complete, Shirou slammed his fist into the ground causing a small tremor to occur, cracks ripping through the earth before stopping before they reached Cecil. "That was Quake wasn't it?"

"Heh, how's that for not much in magic training?" Shirou grinned as the stones broke from his fist. "Needs a bit of work huh?" He asked before falling against a tree, magic exhaustion kicking in. A proud Cecil watching on in silence, knowing even though the boy had a long way to go, he was getting there little by little.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

"So not fair," Hunter mumbled to Bartz. The two along with Yukihito, Shirou's brother were sitting in the living room of the Ogami Dojo. The TV was on as they prepared to watch a movie. Tohma had gone out earlier for snacks leaving the other males to set the place up. "How did Strengir survive? I thought I beat him..."

"I don't know." Bartz whispered back. "I guess it's similar to back in my world. Exdeath and ol' what's his name wouldn't stay down. I guess your opponent is similar."

"Still not fair."

"Hey settle down you two." Yukihito called out from behind the televison trying to make sure it didn't screw up again. "There we go, I think I got it. Hunter turn it on." The boy nodded as hit the remote turning it onto a random channel.

"This just in!" The reporter on the channel shouted as images of Orien's capital Eden appeared on screen. "Our king has declared an emergency. The crown prince has been declared missing. According to reports, he has been gone for some time. The crown kept this a secret to prevent worry amongst our people. If you have any information please call our number or contact a member of the crown. In other news, rumors of insect overlords have struck up again."

"Huh, poor kid," Yukihito commented. "Gotta be another ransom plan. Haven't seen one of those in a long time... Still awful. Hey Hunter, you ok? You're looking a little pale."

"Uh what no it's nothing! I'm uh.." He was lying that was obvious. "I'm gonna go outside…" The boy picked himself up and began walking towards the entrance of the house, until he was stopped by Bartz.

_/Hey, you gonna tell the others yet?/_ Hunter nearly questioned his sanity until he recalled about the telepathic connection the marks granted the summoners. Sighing heavily the redhead turned back to the male sitting on the floor. His eyes were pretending to be focused on the tv, but his mind was off somewhere else.

_/Bartz….you know I can't...they will just send me home.../_

_/You know better than that!/ _

_/But they just might. If they find out.../_

_/They won't. I've seen this problem before.../_

_/Your harem story?/_ Turning around Hunter hid a grin as Bartz stiffened as his eyes went wide.

_/Not a harem! But they won't. You're a part of a team. They won't betray you or tell people about where you are. They trust you, well... Most of them. But they wouldn't hurt you like this. Believe me on this./_

_/Alright, I'll them. Very soon I promise./ _

_/Good. Now what are we watching?/_

_/Dunno, something about a magic school or something./_ With that Bartz sat back down next to his older friend. A small amount of doubt in his mind but he was ready, regardless of what comes next.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Gunshots wracked the tree trunk as Ace kept firing from 50 meters. Kai, Cloud and Terra, all wore earmuffs as the gunslinger shot the tree again and again and again. The barrel of the gun clicked opon, signaling everyone he was done for now...until he reloaded.

"Uh...Ace…." Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"No." Right back to shooting he went.

"Right….yo Vaan did you set his ass on fire!?"

"No." Vaan was sitting on a tree branch, and not the one Ace was shooting at. "I launched him."

"So that's why I saw him flying huh?"

"I'm gonna kill that MOTHER FLUBBER CLOWN!" In five mere seconds, all twelve rounds were emptied. Kai whistled as Terra looked on, her body trembling.

"I'm really sorry Ace."

"Not mad at you Terra, but that MONSTER CLOWN! Gah, whoever made him had better been rolling in his grave." As Terra trembled more, Ace lowered his gun. "I'm really sorry Terra. I uh... Didn't mean to shout... I don't... Really like guys like that or those make things like that."

"Terra, you once said Kefka was made by someone right?" Cloud asked. "How bad was he?"

"I don't really know to be honest." The girl admitted. "I wasn't old enough to understand, the man who made him. He was a monster I think."

"Reminds me of Hojo." Cloud stated. "He was one of the worst."

"I had Cid." Everyone gave Vaan an odd look at what he said. "Not your Cid, I had one who was insane and took advice from a member of The Undying." At the continued odd looks, Vaan just smiled. "Long story."

"Gotcha" Kai responded with an odd smile. "So... Uh, why are we talking about scientists?"

"Because there seems to be a damn lot messin' with people's lives…" Ace's voice deepened by several octaves, enough to have everyone minus Kai instantly move away.

"Oi…" Kai's eyes narrowed in worry. Did Ace recall something? He knew the man would get like this when a memory would resurface, but never this bad. "Are you…"

"...No...I just hate lab coats...I don't know why…." A vice grip took hold of the gun, the grip being so strong the gun visibly shook.

"Ace…" Terra spoke in worry for her summoner. Immediately she ran up to the taller male and hugged him. "I know you don't remember, but if it's something you don't want to remember then don't. Not just now. Remember when you are ready to face it...okay?"

"Gotcha. So know we are done talking about me..." He gave a dark look to Kai causing the man to frown. "Your turn!"

"Yeah, no. Not getting into this argument."

"Come on! It's good for the soul!"

"My soul is already good enough."

"Are those two getting along?" Terra asked slightly confused by their interaction.

"Yeah they're good." Cloud commented. "I've seen this sort of thing before."

"Ace, I swear shut up!"

"Just talk to me buddy!"

"No thanks. I don't need to talk and if I did it would be about good looking girls!"

"What about good looking girls?" All eyes fell onto Tifa, who was now wearing a black outfit instead of her white shirt. Tifa wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wore a pink ribbon around her left arm and aFenrir ring on her right hand with a pair of black shoes with white laces.

"Nothing, nothing." Ace and Kai remarked as both shook their right hand.

"You know, you guys make a good pair…" Both men froze. Did she mean it that way?

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered, but before she could answer him the blond walked away. That is, until he was stopped by Vaan, who jumped from the tree, grabbed Cloud by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back.

"One runaway chocobo!~" Vaan declared as Cloud glared at the sandy blond man.

"Cloud, have I done something wrong?" Tifa asked as she tilted her head. _'Cloud... I remember that name... I remember him!'_

"Tifa... You remember me this time?" Cloud asked. His heart started to pound as he hoped the woman before him remembered him once more.

"I... I think I do, Cloud." Terra smiled in response at her friend being reunited with his friend. A thought occurred to her causing a smaller smile to appear on her face.

"Come on Vaan, help me get the others. We should leave them alone." Vaan smiled and nodded, grabbing the two summoners and pulling them away from the reunited duo. "You two should stay here and bond. We will be back later." The girl grinned and waved to the two as she left, ignoring Cloud's quiet demands to help him out. The two would be fine, she decided. Besides they had a fair bit of catching up to do.

**021021021021021021021021021021**

"So Laguna is you dad from the future? But he don't know?" Cid asked as he and Squall cleaned the deck of the airship. Laguna was downstairs doing an inventory of their supplies and looking at things they may need.

"For the fourth time yes."

"Sorry, still doesn't make much sense to me. Time is a rather bothersome thing to get my head around."

"Speaking of which..." Squall said as he looked at the pilot's eyepatch. "I know you explained the eye but... Where did you get it?"

"You're unusually chatty today." The older man received a glare from his words. "About that... Where to begin?" His right hand covered his eye instinctively; the visage of that woman holding him coming to mind. "Basically...for now…" What could he say? How could he say it? The words didn't want to form in his mind. "Let's just say...someone saved my life, and this was her parting gift…"

Squall knew now. That subject was touchy. Losing someone, never to see them again, he could probably understand, after all he nearly lost the woman he loved. But now he was so far away, not being able to reach her, he could understand in a way what the man was going through.

_'Rinoa...'_

"Can I take a guess and say it was your wife?" Cid just chuckled sadly allowing Squall to know he was right. "Sorry."

"You apologizing? Heh, something is wrong now."

"That's just Squall being caring." The two men jumped as Laguna walked behind them. "Heh, hard to lose someone. It's a... Bad feeling."

"You too huh? Heh maybe I should get us some drinks next time." Cid joked causing chuckles from the unusual father and son. "So who did you lose?"

"Not one but two. One I never saw again due to me being bed ridden and missing my chance and the other to child birth. It's hard but you know. So long as you have happy memories of them where it belongs, you will never be burdened by it."

"Laguna," the two men looked at the ex-soldier with bittersweet smiles understanding what he meant. For a rather oddball man, his advice was sound and made sense. "Heh, really makes me think we should have a drink of these days." Cid stated. "Thanks Laguna."

"Hey no problems, oh by the way here is your inventory list." As he handed the list over, Squall face palmed as he looked it over.

_'How he was a journalist with his writing I still don't get. Say something good and then screw up. Hasn't changed at all.'_ Squall shook his head slightly amused as Cid tried to decode what on Mundeus Laguna had written.

**021021021021021021021021021021021**

Kanna and Zidane were running around the town, getting in as much running as they could without hitting the barrier. It had been about an hour since they started circling the village, barely making a dent in the process. The village was large, despite its name, and at certain times they could see the many buildings of the village.

"They call this place a village but man it's a lot bigger than the ones I've been too."

"I heard it used to be a town till an incident regarding the barrier crystal occurred. A lot of people died that day…" Kanna's eyes saddened as she recalled the details of the event. "It happened seven years ago."

"Then Shirou, Hikari and Rei were-"

"Yep...they saw it…"

"That...would kinda explain why they act the way they do… a bit…" Zidane sighed.

"I guess it would..." Kanna sighed as she looked to the early morning sky, daylight breaking through several clouds as the sun shone down on the village. "Come on, I want to see what fabric they have here. Some new ideas are ready for me."

"I'm not sure if you mean new outfits or Gil..." Zidane shook his head as he ignored the poisoned look his summoner sent him. "Oh hey, cutie at ten o'clock!" The monkey tailed warrior stated as he spotted a cute girl coming their way.

"Really? I'm starting to feel really sorry for your future wife." Kanna easily ignored Zidane's mumbling on how he would be a good husband as she took a closer look at the girl. "Hey isn't that..."

"Hey, you two. Kanna and Zidane right?" The girl called out revealing herself to be the girl who helped them out the other day. "Makoto Kurusugawa, if you didn't catch my name." She spoke as she held out her hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet ya." Zidane grinned as he took the hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I see heaven sent a blazing angel to save me, and I couldn't have been more happier if it was anyone else.~" He tried to complement, but it only served to cause a deadpan gaze from the fighter.

"You know how we deal with womanizers here in Akikaze?" To emphasize her point, the woman took her hand back. Rolling her fingers into a fist she slammed it into an open palm, causing a mini shockwave to erupt from it. "We tear off their jewels."

Zidane, eyes widened and mouth agape, ran behind Kanna, hands shielding the one area he viewed should NEVER be assaulted. Sadly he was only met with shame as his partner snickered.

"Please teach me how to do that!" Kanna bowed towards the girl, a grin plastered on her face.

"Kanna!"

"Of course! Happy to teach a fellow young lady how to defend herself!" Makoto played along, a matching grin on her face.

"Ok, we get the picture. No flirting with Miss Kurusugawa." Zidane rolled his eyes. "So, what did you need?"

"Actually, I've been wanting to ask something. I want in on whatever it is Hikari is up to." The duo's eyes widened as they took in what the girl had said. This girl knew or at least knew most of what was going on.

"Umm..." Kanna muttered before an idea popped into her head. "Ok, first off to join we will write you a contract." Zidane's widened eyes turned to Kanna shocked about what she was doing, while Makoto just smiled. "Then you have to form a contract with someone... Zidane, what's the new guy's name?"

"Vaan but..." Zidane's words were interrupted by the cheers of the brawler.

"Yes! Finally I can back Hikari up. Now to find this Vaan guy. See you guys soon!" With that the red and black haired girl took off, dust kicking up as she ran off to find her soon to be partner. When she was out of sight, the Genome turned on his partner.

"What are you up to? You can't just write up a contract and have her join." Kanna just grinned in response.

"She doesn't know that. I'll get her to sign the contract and I get a free model out of this." The girl began to rub her hands as she chuckled. Zidane backed away slowly at the dark aura surrounding his partner.

_'Why did I get stuck with the slightly evil one?'_ He asked himself as people began to stare at the cackling ninja.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Tidus and Yuna were by the ocean listening to the waves. To them, the beach reminded them of their home on Spira, Besaid Island. They sat there, side by side, watching the sea before them.

"This place, reminds me a bit of home…" Yuna sighed, a smile on her face. Tidus nodded. But to him his mind was focused on one thing. Yuna was here. Yuna was with him.

"Yuna," The name left his lips as he embraced his lover, holding her close. Her lips curled, bright blue and green eyes closing as she placed her head on his chest. To her all was right. It didn't matter that she was in a war, it didn't matter she was so far away from home. Tidus was here, so everything was right.

"Oi…." Yuna and Tidus flinched, both looking over to the right. Sitting at the sea bend, fishing pole in hand, bored expression on his tan face, was Valon. "Stop being all... What's the word? Lovey Dovey. You're scaring the fish."

"Why are you here anyway, Valon and isn't your face scaring the fish?" Tidus shot back.

"Nothing better to do and everyone else is with their partner so," the lad shrugged as he looked back at the sea. "So quick question to Yuna. How did you end up with the idiot?"

Yuna giggled as Tidus frowned at his friend. "Well, he cared for me and was willing to do so much for someone whose fate was I suppose tangled. And I did the same for him when he needed it."

"Gotcha, love at first sight then the two of you saved each other... Almost kind of jealous." He admitted as he reeled in an old Blitzball. "Who would throw this out?"

"Wait, hold it." Tidus called out. "You want love? Thought you were too busy for that kind of stuff with your friends and Blitzball oh and this." He thought on it for a couple of seconds before grinning. "Oh I see, you're jealous of me and Yuna!"

"No, I'm not! And Yuna stop giggling."

"I'm sorry…" She tried to stop but found it difficult to do so. Seeing the look on Valon's face, the way his eyes narrowed and the slight pout on his face only continued to reinforce her need to laugh. Valon sighed as he figured out she would continue.

_'I guess it's ok though, I mean eventually these moments are going to disappear from me huh?'_

**02102102102012010210201021021**

The Cosmos group wasn't the only team resting up for the time being, the opposing side was also preparing for the next part of the war. Since the failure to obtain the crystals or eliminate the Cosmos Warriors, The Emperor had declared several meetings over the past few days leaving the summoners to their own devices.

"Hey Stren, chip me!" Beriah yelled as she rested her head on the couch, her hands occupied as she hammed buttons on her controller. Without looking up from his book, Strengir tossed a chip into Beriah's mouth. "Thanks, so whatcha reading?"

"A story about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body as he enters into a tower filled with demons." A grunt of complaint from Beriah caused the puppeteer to look down at his partner.

"Can't stand demons. Monsters are ok but demons? Bastards should all be shot down." A small victory fanfare caused her to fist pump as her characters on screen sang along to the short tune. "Excellent my win!"

"Oi, keep it down, some of us are trying to concentrate!" Nero called out from his game of darts. He, the twins and Sylphel were gathered over there and tossing darts into an image of the Emperor. "And bingo!" His dart struck the pictures eye causing him to shout in victory. "How do you like that!?"

"Hah, move aside pup!" Beriah declared as she walked over to the area, grabbing the darts form Nero and moving farther away the redhead grinned. Not even bothering to concentrate the girl threw the darts left and right, all four hitting the area between the Emperor's eyes. "That's where a bullet needs to go!"

"You goddamn bitch…" The silver haired male growled. How dare she show him up!? Before he even had the chance to call upon his shadows, Strengir stepped in front of him. "Move it puppet!"

"Nero, I am to advise against this course of action. You will only entice Aias' rage." The lycan scoffed.

"Old man's busy ripping a new asshole into the scientist for us cheating. Well we didn't cheat, the warriors did. Not like Jecht and Golbez liked it anyway…"

"Those two are an oddity I suppose." Sylphiel commented as her darts struck the chest of the image. "In a good way of course. Better to have good people on our side then more monsters."

"No shit…" Beriah muttered as she took out a pocky box and began munching on the contents inside, not even bothering to take them out.

"I wonder though…." Sieglinde spoke up. "Why is it we were chosen to summon these people?"

"I had thought at one point, dearest sister it was due to similar personalities." Sigmund pondered. "But we would have gotten Golbez and Nero might have gotten Jecht. Maybe it's something else."

"Guess so. Beriah pass me a pocky stick!" Nero called out as he held out his hand in anticipation.

"Yeah no, all out." The gunner grinned as Nero's face fell.

"Alright that's it! You and me vs. Sylphiel, set up the usual game!" The slightly off kilter female nodded as she began to set up two dance pads. "Ready to lose?"

"Heh, did you forget my high scores are at the top. Just try your best you damn bastard!" Beriah shouted as the group grinned as the battle began. Strengir however just returned to his place on the couch picking up his book once again. He would get involved when Beriah dragged him over. For now, he would just wait.

"Come on Nero!" The twins shouted as Sylphiel cheered on her fellow female. The sounds of excitement, swear words and loud music echoing through the hallway of their hideout.

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Aias stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms crossed as he glared at the Emperor sitting on his throne. The white haired male was obviously pissed at the reports, seeing as he held a particular one in hand.

"May I ask why we are even bothering with you lot when you can obviously steal energy from the people around you? What was the point of our assistance in this?"

"Is it not obvious? Stealing energy from them would take far too long, not to mention with the destroyers they would take far more than they need. But that is not why I asked you here. You betrayed us during that fight with the man you called a saint. You dare to shut off our power source?"

"I may be on your side but I do have my morals. You wish to be a ruler yet you will end up taking more lives leaving none left for you to rule over." With that Aias turned his back on the ruler leaving the room in silence. The ruler glared at the man's back. He dared to give him advice like that? Garland's summoner was becoming more trouble than he was worth, even if he was the strongest of the summoners by far.

As Aias left the room, he turned back to the door and glared at it. That man really was more of a monster then a human. His thoughts vanished as two arms wrapped around his neck while he felt two orbs pressed against his back. "Why so serious, my lord?" A sultry female voice asked as she whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra…" He whispered as the female in question hugged him.

"My lord, you are weary are you not? You must rest. That saint pushed you beyond your abilities."

"No." He tore himself from the woman and began walking down the hallway. Cassandra followed the man, a look of pure worry on her face.  
>"But my lord-"<p>

"My investigation is not yet complete. I still need to figure how what Eitur has done…" He spoke. The black haired woman only nodded her head meekly.

"I understand...but my lord...should I not accompany you?"

"No. I need you to stay here, keep an eye out on those monsters in the throne room."

"I understand…" Her gaze shifted from the man's back to the floor. She wanted nothing more than to help her lord, but why keep her here?

The man turned his head, eyes turning kind as he looked at her face. "When I come back from the basement, I'll join you for whatever you wish. So please, just wait for now." Cassandra's face reddened as she held her heart. Her lord truly was a kind person.

**0210210210210210201021**

"So this is the crystal of the second realm." A shadow spoke as a white lab coat rested on his shoulders being the only thing visible. He was huddled over a microscope as he looked at the pink object intensely. "I'm surprised you would give me this Sakataki."

"You're not. His Majesty wanted a detailed report on it. That and I want to know if it would grant me what I desire." The boy said as he landed on an operating table. "So anything?"

"I will tell you now it won't grant you magic. It's not compatible with your life. Maybe the others but not this one. However you could use it against The Emperor as soon as I learn everything from it."

"Heh, good enough. I'll leave you too it." Sakataki grinned darkly as he left the basement leaving the scientist to his work.

"Such an interesting child... I wonder what he can do if he can gain this power, though doubtful it is, wouldn't you say lord Aias?" Said man was leaning against the door, eyes glaring at the shadowed man. Once his presence was known the swordsman pushed himself from the door.

"What research are you conducting?"

"Currently trying to find ways to allow Chaos into this world. It would appear Cosmos and himself are trapped on their respective thrones. The summoners are needed to bring forth the warriors, but I have a new theory about the god's involvement in all of this."

"And that is?" Aias raised an eyebrow.

"I believe they are...how should I put this...imagining the warrior's existence…"

"...I knew it…"

"Yes. Their real bodies are suspended in another space of sorts. To the warriors this is all a dream...and yet it is the gods that are dreaming their forms. If that is the case, how is it then that their souls are drifting?"

Aias crossed his arms, pondering. "Once a soul has left the body, it is the same as death. They are no longer bounded to a mortal realm. Do we presume they are dead? No. It's possible for the souls to float off somewhere nearby, so long as the body is close."

"As is the basics of Soulology 101."

"But that doesn't explain it...unless their bodies are trapped in time itself...but that would require a third faction…." Aias' eyes widened. There was a third god involved?!

"Yes. And I believe if we tap into this third power, we can easily win the war."

"No. No more tapping into things we do not understand-"

"Ah but that is the reason why MY KIND exist, lord Aias. We are to learn about the things we do not know…." Grey eyes narrowed. Dammit the scientist had him on that one.

"I do not care Eitur. Whatever this third faction is do not attempt anything. You may research it but I will give the final call on whether we attempt it or not, understand.

"... Yes lord Aias." The man said with clenched teeth as he began to take notes on the crystal. Seeing the man had understood, Aias left leaving Eitur to his research. When the door had closed, the scientist moved away from the microscope as he pulled out several books. "Research is all well and good lord Aias but for this... I'm afraid your orders are pointless to me."

**02102102102010210201021021**

Away from where the Summomers and Warriors were located was a hospital. The place had been standing for several long years and was considered one of the best in the entire planet. It was here that a certain Warrior was visiting.

"Is miss Alpine in her room?" Kuja asked the receptionist. The woman smiled as she nodded at the usual visitor giving the well-dressed man the number he desired. "Thank you." He spoke calmly as he left the desk to his chosen room. As he approached the door numbered nineteen, he knocked three times before speaking. "Miss Alpine, are you in my dear?"

"The apple floated in the big broad sky.

The apple crashed down on the ground."

The woman's voice stopped.

"Kuja?" At his name being called, the male opened the door. Passing into the room and closing the white door, his lavender eyes gazed upon the woman. A beautiful black haired woman, pale, yet that only served to increase her beauty. One glance and you could say she was a living incarnation of snow white. Gray eyes soften, the female's lips curling into a smile.

"Welcome back, my angel. You're right on time."

"I never disappoint a loyal fan…"

**021021021021021021021021021021021021**

Darkness was everywhere. There was nothing to pierce it. Further down and you would see nothing.

Flames shot up from the ground, the light revealing a bit of the true world ever so often. A tall pillar, a set of stairs. Travel up the stairs, there would be darkness.

The flames covered the ground, melting it, large sword like pillars surrounded the area at different points.

The tall, black shaft had an end. A throne of black stone sat at the top, overlooking the destroyed world.

Was this place hell? She didn't know.

A low growl emanated from the area.

On the throne, a statue covered in red and black. It was so lifelike in appearance. It looked like a demon, sleeping.

Several pillars of flames shot up once more. Revealing the appearance of the statue. A true demon indeed.

There was no life in those eyes. For it was a statue. A red and black statue of a horned demon king.

Let these golden eyes bore into your abandoned soul.

**END OF CHAPTER 25**

**ARC 1-The Summoners of Fate-Complete**

**Would You like to save the game?**

**YES**

**NO**

**Do not turn off system while the game is loading.**

**Insert Disc 2 to continue?**

**YES**

**NO**

**Alright…do we continue!? Its all up to you guys! If I do not get 10 yeses then this will be the end of the story! XD Maybe. I don't know!**

**AND ARC 1 IS COMPLETE! FOR THOSE THAT STUCK WITH ME FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH! WE ARE A QUARTER ITNO THE SERIES, AND WE WILL BEGIN ARC 2 AFTER SUMMER!**

**So for all my lovely readers, thank you so very much! Ah this brings a question to mind. Should I upload arc 2 as a separate story or add onto this? Tell me in your comments. **

**AND ITS TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE COSMOS SUMMONER CHARACTER POLL! **

**Out of all the characters this one earned all 5 people's votes. Yeah you read that right, only 5 people voted. Such a shame. But the winner of the 2014 Dissida 021 Viginti Unus Final Fantasy poll is….**

**HIKARI HIMEMIYA!**

**THE PROTAGONIST CAME OUT ON TOP! **

**Now tell me why you picked this loveable girl so I can expand on her and make her even more brilliant! Tied for second place was Shirou and Rei, oh you guys can take a look at the poll its open with the results. **

**Now, on that note, if you want to use my characters at any given point I have rules, just PM me, or if you wanna expand on this series yourself, give me a holler! JFai created a fic called 'The Spear That Guards the Priestess' which stars Hikari, Rei and Shirou. **

**Read it! I love it, only because I HAVE A FANFIC OF MY FANFIC! XD And JFai has some nice ideas XD **

**Alright, this is the end of Arc 1, stick with me and my partner for Arc 2 and 3 people's! **


End file.
